Severus's Apprentice
by Usagi Lemons
Summary: Lucius's grandfather has a child with a muggle that no one knew about. Daisy is suddenly pulled from her lonely life and brought into the world of magic and wonder, reunited with her real family. Through Daisy Severus sees Lily wasn't at all how he thought she is, and sees a a forgiving heart. Will Daisy finally understand what a family is like and find love? SnapeMentor Snape/OC.
1. Chapter 1 Daisy

**Author's Note:** Hello new and old readers I've decided to rewrite this story, it will be somewhat different, and the hopefully with much better overall take on it. I hope you will still enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. **Disclaimer:** Any places, people, names...etc that is from Harry Potter I do not own,  they belong to J.K Rowling the Author of the series.

 **Full Summery:** Lucius Malfoy's grandfather had a child with a muggle without letting anyone know, a year after the birth of his child, he passed away. Leaving the girl in the care of the muggle, with no documents of her existence except in his second Will that was only found when Daisy became 14 years old. Suddenly pulled from her lonely muggle life, and thrown into a family of high class, and magic, she wonders how she'll manage to keep up.

Daisy however not long learns a secret power in her heritage that makes her different.

Severus Snape has lived his life in solitude since his slip up with Lily, staying a loyal friend with the Malfoy's, as the Prince's have done for generation, he has come to take this other flower in as his apprentice. He sees many things about her differently from his blind love of Lily, and many things similar. Each day spent with Daisy he comes to realize that Lily was not at all what he had thought she was. But is it too late for him now?

Will Daisy finally understand what a family is like and love? Or will the dangers in school pull them apart?

Lily and Potter are alive.

* * *

 **Severus's Apprentice: Daisy Wood**

 _If I look back to the day we first met, I now know what that feeling meant when I looked into those never-ending dark eyes. My soul knew then who you were, and what you would come to be in my life, but I knew nothing of the world just under my fingertips to understand that feeling in my heart. You came standing tall and dark, like the angel of death, who had come for me, and just like that you took me away to a far away land. A land I never knew I'd one day call home._

Daisy Wood woke up as early 5:30 in the morning, her eyes squinting at the bright light of the sun the shined from her small window in her room. She lived in a quiet neighborhood in London, not far from her middle school. It was summer and children ruled the parks and streets playing street hockey and all kinds of other activities. It was a glorious day, and although it was summer, that didn't stop the children from waking up early to get as much time in the sun as possible. The sound of birds chirping sent a nice tone carried by the breeze to her open window. She sat up, the book she had been reading the night before fell off the side of her bed. She reached for it and pulled it up. It was a good book she couldn't put down, about a boy who learns to be a sorcerer and saves the world. With all sorts of crazy monsters and beasts. It had kept her up all night. She rubbed her eyes and gave a stretch before her hands reached over her bedside for her big nerdy glasses and placed them on.

"Are you up yet!?" Her mother yelled as she hit the door.

"Yes, mother" She answered formally and got up.

"Good, hurry up and make breakfast" She heard her mother's footsteps go down the stairs. Daisy tied her hair up and only had time to wash her face before she was getting yelled at again. The moment she reached the bottom of the stairs, where her impatient mother waited, she was grabbed by the ear. Daisy closed her eyes tilted and bit her lips to stop her from crying out.

"If you make me late for my job interview you'll regret being born child!" She pushed Daisy forward, and she stumbled at the push before rushing into the kitchen to start. Her mother was horrible with her money spending. She'd splurge too much for herself, her way of thinking was, the more expensive her clothing, the more likely she'd get the job. So while she wore name brands on, shoes, and purse too, they hardly had any food even to eat. The pass few days they had been eating the same thing, eggs and bread. Sometimes there weren't enough food for the both of them, and Daisy would go on without food for a few days. She had to wait two weeks when that happened to finally get food again. Her mother, every second Sunday would go out drinking and not show up for three days, when she would, she'd be asleep for another three days. Daisy during this time would take her wallet, go to the grocery store and buy food and hoped it lasted longer this time. Daisy had even tried doing some labor around the neighborhood for some money, shoveling snow, or mowing the lawn. She's given out newspaper too during the summer time just to get some cash under her hands, because whenever her mother found out she had taken her wallet she'd get a beating. Glasses was thrown, books were torn, chairs were kicked, and lots of hair pulled.

"I outta sell ya" Her mother said as she sat down and wolfed down the eggs. Her mother frequently expressed her hate for her, merely because she resembled her father. As a child Daisy had asked about her father before, and it only resulted in a tantrum. The only time she ever got an answer from her mother was when she was drunk, and that was he was a tall handsome blond man, and he wore fancy old fashion expensive attire she had never seen before. He had a one night stand with her at a bar when she was drunk, and she never saw him again after that. Her mother hated him for leaving her alone with a baby.

Daisy's favorite time of the day was when her mother left, and that time was soon, so very soon. Daisy went around the counter to pick up the empty plate from her mother only to get pushed.

"Did I tell you I was done!?" Her mother got up and grabbed her hair, pulling her up. Daisy clenched her jaw and she was pushed against the wall, hitting it hard, "Next time ask you ill mannered bitch" Her mother continued yelling nonsense about her father as she slapped Daisy, back her face over and over again. Her dry lips bled by the end of it, her mother bent down to pull her head up with her hair. "That'll teach you" There was a knock on the door, her mother's head turned confused, as she got up she stepped on Daisy's hand with her heels, leaving her there on the floor. When she was out of sight Daisy let a tear fall, as she tried to sit up and lean against the wall.

"Who the bloody hell are you?!" Her mother yelled. "If you're here to sell something, I want none of it" Daisy got up slowly, grabbed a tissue to wipe her bleeding lips, and went to the door. She took hold of her mothers arm, who turned her head angrily at her child.

"Sorry, my mother is ill" Daisy said keeping her head down. Despite not seeing the man his shoes and pants were all in black, classic, someone of class it looked to be dress in such material. His aura left Daisy speechless, he was someone of power she could tell from his presence. She gulped, she could even feel his eyes on her. Severus Snape stared down at the girl with tattered clothes, that has been stretched in too many places, it hung loosely on her thin frame. Her hair was brown like her mother. A lovely caramel brown, long and a mess on her head. He couldn't get a good look of her face, with her head down covering most of it but her little chin. She felt like his eyes saw everything somehow and she felt vulnerable. She took hold of her struggling mother, who complained and yelled at the man, swearing and insulting him. "I apologize, excuse us sir" She bowed her head further at the man more out of respect and closed the door.

"I'm too late for my interview!" Her mother shrieked to her face, grabbed her hair and pulled her back into the living room. "It's all your fault, that man was asking for _you_ " She shoved her hard and Daisy fell to the ground, hitting the table first. Her nose bled. _He was asking for me?_ "Get me something to drink and clean this place up!" Daisy pushed herself off the ground, shaking.

"Yes mother..." She went and got a beer and handed it to her. The room had no couches, only a small table and a chair. There was blanket around the room, bottles and cans that Daisy started to clean. Her mother would occasional trip her and laugh hysterically. The man had ruined her time alone, her mother was to leave today, and ended up staying because of the deny he brought. She sighed as she moved on to cleaning upstairs.

"Wash the bathroom and prepare me a bath!" Her mother yelled from downstairs. With her sleeves rolled up she scrubbed at the tub, her nose burning at the scent of the strong chemicals. When she was done she run a bath and her heart sunk at the sound of her mother's footsteps. Her mother began stripping and stepped inside only to step out.

"It's freezing! Isn't it obvious I want a hot bath who the fuck wants a cold bath/! You idiot!" She grabbed Daisy's head and shoved it in the water. Daisy gasped and struggled. When she was pulled out her mothers shrieking laugh pierced her ears. "Just like your father!" She shoved her head back in, her glasses coming off of her now. Her head felt light, and she was pulled out again, coughing, the woman let go of he hair as Daisy searched for her glasses in the water. "Do it again!" She shoved her head roughly before leaving, walking out completely naked. Daisy sat there on her knees, her hair completely drenched, head hung as she stared at her reflection. Her pale skin no longer showed it paleness, her face was covered in red, blue and purple. Her right cheek swollen now, her lips busted up and dry, her nose had dry blood clinging onto it, her eyes swollen with heavy bags, and her hair was just a mess. She didn't even recognize herself. She redid the bath and this time her mother didn't complain, she left, and took this time to go outside and get a breather and maybe grab something to eat.

She sunk into her mother's room and caked her face with make up, changed into decent clothing and grabbed of whatever was left of her money before leaving the house. The sun was setting just as she closed the door behind her.

"Evening Daisy!" Her neighbor, Mister Smyth greeted her. Daisy smiled, and tried to ignore the soreness of her lips and face it brought to her when she did. "Off on a bit of adventure are we?" He was a middle aged man, with three kids and a beautiful wife, he owned two cars, and he was always jolly to her.

"Just a short one" Daisy replied.

"Well be safe" She nodded and headed out of the neighborhood and down the traffic filled street. She went to the usual fast food place she always went.

"Daisy~!" A worker greeted and she waved. "The usual?" She nodded and gave him a pound and a half. She waited at the side as her burger was being made, she felt a cold shiver go down her spine as someone walked in.

"Hello sir, what would you like?"

"Coffee" His voice was deep and smooth, it held an edge to it. There was no doubt that was the man who was at her door earlier that day.

"Here you are Daisy" She looked up at the lady who held her wrapped burger on a tray. She thanked her and took it, taking a seat by the window. The place wasn't too empty, a few people here and there. Daisy looked out the window as she ate. She often came here when she was out, the view out the window of the cars passing by, children and the city lights brought all sorts of feelings to her. She often found herself daydreaming of a life of adventure, with friends, doing all sorts of fun things that people around her age did. A letter fell down on her table and she stared at it. A old looking letter was addressed to her, in fancy writing.

"Ms. D. Wood" She read out loud, turning the letter over to see a red seal. She ate her burger quickly and left the store, opening the letter on her way back home. Unfolding the letter.

 ** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary_**

 ** _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

 ** _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme, Mugwump, international Confed, of Wizards)_**

 ** _Dear Daisy Woods,_**

 ** _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins first September, we await you owl by no later than 31st July._**

 ** _Yours Sincerely,_**

 ** _Minerva McGonagall_**

 ** _Deputy Headmistress._**

Daisy looked at the other pages, of uniform and strange titled books such as 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. Before she knew it she found herself back in front of her house, she shoved the papers in her pocket, and gulped as she opened the door and entered into her dark house. She flicked the switch on and into the kitchen slowly.

"Mother...?" She called quietly, there was no one in there, she heard some noise upstairs. Her shaky breath and shaky legs moved slowly up the creaking stairs. "Mother...?" She called again. When she reached the top of the stairs, she could see the bathroom room open, but no one was inside. There was a trail of water leading into her open door room. The room's light was only. She moved slowly, calling again, her mother was on the floor covered in her blanket.

"Where did you go?" Her mothers voice was quiet. "How many times did I tell not to go out?" Her voice was beginning to raise up. The lady stood up slowly. "Are you going to leave me like your father?" She tower over her slowly, her eyes twitching as brown eyes stared down blue shaking ones. "Why aren't you saying anything" Her hand rose and went down on her, an arm grabbing the back of her top and pulled her back harshly.

"You again!? How dare you enter my house, I'm going to call the police, I-"

"Petrificus totalus" The smooth voice of the man in the store was heard behind her, Daisy saw her mother's body stand straight, her legs together and hands on her side, as if froze, she tipped over and fell, only her eyes moved, staring with so much hatred. Daisy pulled away from the grasp of the man and looked up at him, tall, towering, with a long nose, and the darkest eyes she had ever seen. She kept stepping back away from him till she felt her mother at her feet. He had thin lips that looked displeasing down at her, watching her. Examining her. Somehow even from this distance he was able to tower over her, and she looked away soon after. His aura shook her to the bone.

"I assume you have read the letter" He said and she took it out of her pocket and stared at the old paper that had words she had only read in fantasy books. This was such a sick joke of an adult to play on her.

"Who are you?" was the first thing she said, her voice was soft and gentle to the man's surprise. Most kids he hated their squeaky voices, high pitched voices, he hated kids in general but the girl didn't look or sound like one. Her voice was strained, and softer than he thought. It had a nice ring to it.

"I'll be your potion's teacher at Hogwarts, and as requested from the headmaster to fetch you." He could see the disbelief in her eyes.

"Witches and wizards are not real sir, and I've never heard of a school named Hogwarts"

"Do explain then why your mother cannot move" He arched his brow at the little girl who turned to look at her mother, who's eyes are now wide, her body however looked as if they were bound by some invisible force.

"Even if it were true" She spoke again, looking at the strange items needed for the school, like a cauldron. "What does this have to do with me? Why am I being taken?" She glanced at her mom again "What of my mother?"

"Your father's family await for you, she will be taken care of in your absence, Headmaster Dumbledore has taken care of everything" Daisy saw the man cast another spell on the woman on the floor, and another. She kept her amazement inside as she watched the man move in such a way. Her mother was now asleep, soundly, and she had never seen her mother with such a peaceful face as now. She found herself following this tall man, down the stairs, his wand lighting up at the tip, her eyes never leaving his wand. "Are you bringing anything with you?" This was her most decent attire, she had nothing fancy on her first meeting with her family. Was she finally going to meet her father? She shook her head at the man as he stepped outside the house. He gestured for her to hold his elbow, and she stared one last time at her home, many memories flooding into her mind. She clenched tightly of the letter in her right hand and touched the man's elbow, and just like that her word spun so fast around and spat her out, she fell to her knees on grassy ground. She felt extremely nauseous, but when she looked up she saw a big castle, that stood tall and proud, with all sorts of windows and bridges, she forgot about the sick feeling in her stomach. Her mouth gaping slightly. She stood up and followed the man into the castle, torches lighted the halls as they walked by, and she looked around at paintings that moved. Her mouth remained gaped as they looked down at her and whispered things to each other.

"Look at what she's wearing-" Daisy looked down self consciously at herself.

"Her hair-"

"A student-?"

"Professor Snape-" They shut up when Severus glared at them.

They approached an ugly gargoyle statue and the man said a word she's never heard of before, it seemed to be a password as the statue moved out of the way to reveal a spiral stair case, and up they went. Daisy grew more nervous which each step she took up the stairs as her stomach turned and twisted at the feeling of seeing her family. However when she got to the top of the stairs the amount of things in the room distracted her, it was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old men and women, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tainted pointy hate.

"Why must we be here-"

"Ah Severus, you're back" A tall old man stood in front of the desk, dressed in purple robes, and a matching purple long hat. His blue eyes twinkled at the sight of the girl. His beard was so white and long Daisy thought if you were to add his long hair on his head and his beard it might be as tall as even her. By the man stood a blond haired man, brushed neatly all behind her, reaching past his shoulders. His eyes were ice blue and he stared at the girl. Her eyes widened at the man, he was handsome like her mother said, and dressed in attire far too expensive with a fancy snake headed cane even.

"Now will you tell me why you have called me here? I'm a busy man"

"Soon, soon" He went behind his desk and took out a letter, a very old tattered letter, and handed it to the blond man. He opened it and read it, his eyes at first annoyed, and as he read on, his face grew disgusted.

"What is this rubbish?" He demanded from the old man. Daisy winced at his tone.

"That is you grandfather's second will, it was found hidden away in his study" Lucius looked at the girl again.

"Are you telling me this child is the -"

"Indeed Lucius, whether you like it or not, her situation in the muggle world isn't well, as she has no other relatives besides her primary guardian, it is advised for her to be taken away from her primary guardians." The old man explained. "Severus, also has gladly agreed to mentor Daisy all she needs to know about the wizarding world, and her studies." Daisy glanced up at the man named Severus, his expression didn't look too agreeing.

He had a of smell to him, like a mixture of all sorts of herbs and musk. Daisy sort of liked it, it wasn't something so strong, she wasn't standing far behind the man, but there was something about him.

"Very well, let's get this over with" the man had a hard time saying this, papers were handed to him, he took hold of the snake head on his cane and pulled to reveal a wand, he began to sign pages after pages. Dumbledore looked at Daisy in the meantime, smiling brightly at her.

"You are probably wondering why you are here" He stepped forward. "Was there anytime something happened, that you couldn't explain?" Daisy looked up at the man taller than Severus, her blue eyes looking into his as she remember a time she had broken her nose and the next day she was worried what the teachers would say if they found out. The next day it had fixed itself as of it never was broken at all. Dumbledore, as if seeing the memory itself nodded at her. "That's what we call accidental magic, you're a witch, and Hogwarts will help you learn about these abilities and how to control them" she nodded at the man as if he was crazy.

"There, it's done" the old man turned to Lucius and took the papers.

"I'll see you this fall" the old man said farewell to Daisy as she followed the two men out the castle.

"I can't believe that grandfather of mine" Lucius walked furiously, and it didn't look like Severus had a hard time catching up like Daisy. Before she knew it her world was spinning again and she was spat out by the universe in front of a large manor. On the ground she struggled to stand up, gaping at the sight in front of her. The large gates stood high and it shined with a gleam. The pathway of stone was long and far, with gardens on either side of the path, and tall bushes bordered the garden. The manor was like another castle, with pointed towers and forest surrounded behind it. They walked down the path to the double doors and as they neared a woman and a boy around the same age as Daisy stepped out. She had blond straight hair that passed her shoulders, with brown bangs across her forehead, she was dressed is an elegant long robe, with what looked like a dress under. She stood tall, shoulders back, chin up, like royalty, along with her son. Their son looked like his father, with shorter blond hair, parted at the side and combed to the side as well. He wear black from top to bottom, dressed in clearly only the finest.

"Get inside" Lucius told them as he approached his family and they did. Their son looked at Daisy curiously.

"Lucius is this-"

"Yes, she's the spawn of that horrible grandfather of mine who mated with a muggle" he said disgustingly. "She's soiled." he looked at her like she wasn't human. She gulped and kept her head down the whole time.

"She's dressed like a bloody house elf, what a disgrace" their son mimicked his father's disgusted face as he looked at her. The mother looked from her husband to the girl who hung her head. After some time she finally approached the poor girl.

"Narcissa, what are you doing?" her husband called after her. She ignored him and bent down to the girl.

"She's just a poor girl" she placed her hand on her shoulders. "What's your name child?" the girl kept her head down and said nothing.

"Deaf too, leave her be" Lucius tried.

"Ignore him for a moment, I'd like to know your name" Daisy didn't look, she shook in place a bit, feeling the eyes on her. "Please?" Daisy eyes widened as she stared at the marbled floors.

"Daisy" she said quietly.

"Draco and Daisy" the mother said like a tune "why don't you go upstairs and wash up, the first white door to your right" Daisy nodded slowly, her head remaining down as she walked up the curved stairs till she was out of sight.

"What do you think you're doing?" her husband growled again. "She's a half blood _Malfoy_ "

"She's only a child Lucius, no one needs to know she's a half blood, we could just say she's a cousin of Draco or some distant relative"

Daisy went up the stairs slowly and kept walking down the dimly lit hall till she found a white door, she turned it over and walked inside gaping a bit. The bathroom was bigger than her own room, twice or three times the size. The wall to her right a completely mirror with two sinks, a standing shower in front of her and a jacuzzi tub to the left corner. Daisy slowly raised her head up to the mirror, daring to look at herself. The look she was greeted with was a complete mess. She wiped away at her make up the best she could the colors or blue and purple showing up all over her face. She looked like a monster. She stripped slowly, the sorry excuse for clothes fell to the ground. Her body was covered in all sorts of purple and blue spots, focus mainly around her elbows and knees. The thinness of her body was disgusting, even she knew it was unnatural. She ripped herself away from the hideous image and turned on the water to stand under. There was more than one shower head, and you could turn both on at the same time. Daisy just used one. There was a knock on the door and Daisy stared at the door. Had she taken too long?

"It's me" It was the mother. Daisy gulped and went into the shower room and closed the glass door.

The door turned and Narcissa walked in with a set of grey towels and clothes. She set down her some towels and Daisy instantly rushed to just use the soap before turning off the water all in a span of three minutes.

"S-sorry if I took too long Miss" Daisy said shakily as she pulled back the glass door. When Narcissa saw Daisy's face she dropped whatever clothing she was carrying.

"Daisy...your face, your arm!" Her delicate hand went over her beautiful lips elegantly. "Who did this to you...?" the lady asked handing her a large gray towel slowly. Daisy heart tightened as she took it and wrapped it around her thin frame, drowning in the size and heaviness of it. She had longed to want to tell someone of her constant aching body, that had been sore and hurt for so long that she often forgot what it was like to not feel pain. But she never told anyone.

"I... I fell-"

"Don't lie to me," A finger went up to stop her "I may not be your mother, but I know when a child lies" Daisy felt even worse the lady had treated her kinder than the rest and she had lied to her.

"I'm sorry..." she said quietly, hugging the towel around her thin frame.

"It's best if Severus knows" Daisy's eyes widen.

"N-no please" her face redder in embarrassment.

"Daisy, Severus is a potions master, he can make you some potions to drink and it'll make it all of it go away"

"H-he can so that?"

"Yes, here's some clothes for you, I'll go tell Severus" Before Daisy could thank the lady she was gone. Daisy stared at the clothes and her self in the mirror, wrapped in the gray towel. It felt so soft, the clothes she saw was nice too and cute. A white collared top with black blazer and a black skirt. Daisy never wore anything like this before, they felt so nice with the softest of cloth. She didn't want to wear them, she felt she wasn't worthy of wearing it. Like she'll contaminate them. So instead she wore her old clothes. There was another knock on the door and Daisy said come in again. Misses Malfoy stopped mid walk when she saw the old tattered clothes worn.

"These are the clothes you are to wear, those will be thrown away."

"But...they I... I can't..." Daisy stepped back, head down.

"You are a Malfoy, we do not tolerate such attire" Daisy merely hung her head. "after much discussing we see it best for you to stay with Severus, in his manor. It is not far from here. Tonight he will give you the potions." Daisy nodded. "Here" she took out her wand. "let me fix that face of yours for now" she did some waving and brushed her hair too before leaving her to dress on her new clothes. Despite the small size of the outfit, for Daisy it was still big on her. It fitted her better than her other clothes and it felt and looked nicer too. Her eyes teared up as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her bruises were gone by what felt like make up with magic, and her clothes were probably more expensive that the price her mother would sell her for.

She took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom just as Misses Malfoy came up again.

"Oh that looks cute on you, those were my old clothes when I was about your age" Daisy turned red. "Let me dry your hair" and with her wand again Daisy felt the water drops one by one leave her hair. "much better, now let's get you ready to go to Snape's manor, it's quite late, and I'm sure you've had a long day" she guided her down the stairs and Draco glanced up to see something like a house elf only to see a beautiful girl with very long hair that reached her low back. Her bangs to the side, he could see her face now. Big blue eyes with long lashes, her lips were plumped and rosy. With lightly rosed up cheeks. Her neck was thin and slender, with delicate shoulders. He had to rip his eyes away from her to avoid staring.

"Severus, Daisy is ready to go" even Lucius looked. She had her hands folded in front of her as Severus stood and said his farewell. Daisy bowed her head and said her goodbye too. Narcissa pulled her into a gentle sudden hug and Daisy stood there, confused, her heart felt like it was swelling, and it hurt. She didn't understand, and even though she didn't hug back Narcissa wasn't bothered. She pulled away and said her good bye to the little flower.

Daisy followed the tall dark man, with his wand out glowing brightly in the dark. He walked ahead of her and she struggled to follow him. Her eyes never left his glowing wand, in awe how it lighted the way to another large manor. Daisy stared up at the big manor with the same big forest behind it. He pushed opened the large double doors and she was met with a brightly lit living room. Two little elves walked up to them.

"Master's returned" they said at the same time. They were bald with large point ears and pinky grey skin. They wore rags, loosely on. The man took over he cloak and hung it up.

"Show her around bring her back here when you're done" he instructed them.

"Of course master" the room they were in was the living room, there was a fireplace with couches around, and a chandelier above them. To their right there was a kitchen and by the kitchen was a curved staircase that led upstairs. Under the stairs was a wooden door and Daisy's eyes perked when she was told it was the library. Severus had disappeared into a metal door next to the fireplace.

"That, my lady is master's lab, no one is allowed in with masters permission" it made sense, he was a potions master after all. She was taken upstairs. Torches lighted the way. The elves were called house elves, they live to serve. The two that showed her around were called Lin and Linda, and they showed her to her room. Daisy tried her best not to gap again at the size of the room. There was a large bed, a queen size with her own big bathroom, walk in closet and a very large window that had royal blue curtains. She had a matching blue rug and a white arm chair in the corner, her walls were of cream color. It was beautiful, she had a white desk in front of a big mirror with gold and blue outlining. Along with a cute stool in front of it.

"Masters bedroom is across" Lin explained and she nodded, they took her back down to the living room and she sat on the most comfiest couch she had ever sat on. The fire suddenly went ablaze just as the door to his lab opened and out he stepped from the shadows with a bottle that held a deep blue liquid inside that seemed to glow.

"I'm sure Lin had already mentions, the lab is off limited, however you have a most free range besides that. Breakfast will be eaten in the dinning room, everyday at 6 in the morning, lunch at noon and dinner at six. Tardiness will not be excused." he handed her the bottle and she took it. "Bruise relieving potion" was all he said to explain and she nodded. "If in need of another, merely ask." she nodded again. "Use your tongue Miss Malfoy" he grumbled and she gulped.

"Yes, sir..." she said and with that he disappeared back in his lab and she went upstairs to her room and drank the potion, almost choking at the horrid taste, but her body almost instantly began to tingle. Was that normal? She wondered. She fell on her bed and hugged a long pillow that she hugged, burying her face into it. Her eyes were heavy and she was far to tired, she had never fell so fast asleep before.

The next day Daisy woke up and felt like she was floating, she had a lot of room for some reason, and the room felt too bright behind her closed eyes. There was little noises, giggling ones, and she wondered if she was dreaming. When she opened her eyes she saw smooth clean cream walls. She frowned, she wondered if it was the lighting but faintly remembered her walls were white. She turned her head over and was met with four big eyes staring at her. She let out a cry, scrambling away from them. They popped out from hiding and jumped on the bed.

"Shhh" they placed their finger on their lips. "Master does not like noise" Lin said. Daisy slowly breathed normally as memories of yesterday came to mind.

"So it wasn't all a dream..." she mumbled.

"No no no" Linda said with a big grin. "Master finally brought a girl back"

"A nice one" Lin added.

"A very pretty one" Daisy turned over to look around the room in better lightening. They jumped off the bed.

"Master will be up, breakfast is ready" they said at the same time before disappearing. She found herself wondering if it was normal for witches and wizards to simply teleport like that. She got up and stared at her walk in closet, she hasn't opened it yet to see how big it was, so she went over and opened it only to almost fall back in shock. It was filled with all sorts of dresses, and shoes and purses and hats. She even had some sets of pj's, she had slept sadly in the same clothes Misses Malfoy gave to her the night before. The room was large, she could practically have a party in there. She closed the door, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the sudden amount of clothes and walked into the big bathroom instead. It was very similar to the way at the Malfoy's, only the walls were blue, and there was a few towels hung already. Daisy stared at her face and was surprised to see most of the discoloration from the bruising had disappeared, she lifted her shirt and skirt to check other places. For the most part there was only a bit on her neck and around her eyes left. Perhaps a bit more on her elbows too.

Her body ached so often that it felt strange how she felt no pain when she walked. Her eyes teared up and she fought them.

In the end she decided to go downstairs in the same outfit Narcissa had given her. The man was already down sitting on the table reading the news paper. The table was filled with all sorts of things from breads, cheese, peanut butter, fruits, eggs and yogurt. He sipped away at tea, he didn't even put down his newspaper to look at her.

"G-Good morning sir..." she said quietly.

"Morning" he said, folding his newspaper and putting it aside. Her heart raced, she didn't know why she felt so nervous around the man. She sat down and avoided any eye contact.

"What would Lady like to drink this morning" Linda appeared beside and Daisy jumped a bit, turned red and hung her head down.

"Nothing" she said quietly and Linda disappeared. She felt so embarrassed, her hands on her lap. Severus started to eat, and Daisy had only a few strawberries. She had never had them before, but she always saw it on TV. When they finished Daisy saw the table of food disappear, she sat there awkwardly, hands folded in her laps.

"Do you require another potion?" she looked up at the man then back down.

"No sir, thank you sir..."

"I will be in the lab, should you need anything merely call the house elves names and they will find you. Ask them before coming to me" Daisy nodded. "Speak" Daisy turned red.

"Yes sir" he got up and disappeared into the lab leaving her alone. She sat on the comfy couches for some time alone simply thinking, but she kept glancing at the door the house elves said to be the library. After much time she couldn't resist, she went inside and her eyes widened. There were books upon books as high as the ceilings. She walked around with her head nearly facing the ceiling for awhile. She skimmed over some titles, there were many on potions, on history of Hogwarts, on different plants and even on Vampires. For some reason the first book that she reached for was a potions book.

The man she stayed with now, her mentor was a potions master, she was curious what that meant, if he could make bruises go away, what else can he do? It didn't take long till Daisy was devouring every word from the book.

When lunch came by she was surprised at the speed of time, Lin had come on to inform her of lunch and she had nodded and got up, closing the book and unknowingly walked out with it. She found her way back to the living room easily, Severus already there waiting for her, a book in his hand as well. Daisy sat, there was sandwiches of all sorts around little balls of something she's never seen of, and salad. She wasn't hungry. To go from barely eating to this was too much so instead she merely sat there. He noticed the book in her hand instantly and kept glancing.

For a child she didn't talk much. He had seen the way she was treated by her mother, but surely it wasn't enough to make the girl mute, right? He was an abused child himself, his father was a constant drunk, and he may have been quiet and bullied, but he had a lot up his sleeves. He didn't get pushed around without causing some trouble to other too. He wasn't mute with his circle of Slytherin's at the time.

He ate and drank his coffee quietly, examining her, while she tried to read under the table and tried to make it look like she was just looking down. Lin walked up to her.

"Is the food not to your liking Lady?" his ears were down sadly. "I can make what you like Lady I-"

"No, no I, I'm just not hungry a Lin..." he nodded but kept his ears down and walked off. Her brows furrowed, she had never made someone saddened someone before.

"Have you eaten anything in the pass six hours?" she turned to the man who asked and looked back down.

"No sir... But I'm truly not hungry."

"You're malnutrition, and clearly underweight" Daisy kept quiet and reached for a sandwich, keeping the book up in one hand and nibbling on the sandwich in the other. It was a cheese sandwich with walnuts some mint and parsley, with a sprinkle of a favor she's never had before and olive oil. It was yummy. "I'd prefer if you did not get my books dirty" that was it, her face had become so red all the way to her ears.

"I-I did-dn't mean...sorry sir..."She said quietly. Daisy put the book aside till she finished her sandwich before picking it up again. He sipped his tea again.

"We will be going to the Malfoy's soon, get ready in an hour's time" They finished up and Daisy went to her room to get ready, that man seems to hate tardiness.

Daisy had never had a hard time getting ready before, the amount of things in her closet gave her too many options. Some things looked too good to even been worn by _her_. In the end Linda helped her pick something worthy for the Malfoy's. She settled with something very similar to what Misses Malfoy gave her, a black skirt that reached above her knees, some high stockings, a white laced top with short loose sleeves and a plain choker. She brushed her hair, remembering the words of the mother, that Malfoy's do not tolerate bad appearances. She asked Linda what shoes to wear when she realized, but realized the elf didn't wear shoes at all and apologized over and over. In the end she picked a small heeled black shoes that strapped around her ankle with a small silver buckle. She looked at herself in the mirror, and stared. She didn't recognized herself, and this time not because she was bruised, and hurt but because for once she actually looked normal. Her big blue eyes watered up again.

"Master's waiting for you" Lin popped out and she rubbed her eyes and nodded. She rushed downstairs and froze at the sight of the man. He was dressed up, well more like styled up, his hair was brushed back, like Lucius and tied, she turned red, as he notice her stare and looked down the rest of the way to him. He said nothing and opened the closet by the door and pulled out a thin coat for her. It was a cute coat, a deep violet, fitted on the top and flared out like a skirt. She wore it hastily, and embarrassed. She thanked him quietly as he opened the door, and took the lead. She stared at the dark figure in front of her, feeling far too comfortable around the man than she would have liked.

"Sir...?" She said so quietly she doubted he heard.

"Yes?" Came his slowly reply that surprised her.

"What's a half-blood...?"

"It is when a wizard or witch have an offspring with a non-magical person, such as your mother." He answered.

"So the Malfoy's..." She began, the family name weird on her tongue.

"The Malfoy's are pureblood" he told her. "You are the first half blood Malfoy"

"Does it matter...with your strength if you're a pureblood or not?"

"No, there are many great half blood wizards and witches that have out powered pureblood"

"Are you a pureblood sir?" He looked down at her, and she looked away, perhaps she was asking too much.

"No" He finally answered. They approached the front steps and the door opened to the manor.

"Severus, so nice of you to grace us with your presence" Lucius Malfoy glowered down at Daisy before moving aside for them to come in. Misses Malfoy smiled at Daisy and Daisy greeted her quietly. She gestured her to sit in the living room and Daisy followed Professor Snape to the couches. Narcissa sat by Daisy, away from the men, and she chatted a lot with her. Draco came down ignoring Daisy and went straight to sit next to his father. Narcissa was telling about her first time trying octopus, on one of her earlier dates with Lucius, and how horrible the experience was. Daisy couldn't help but giggle at the crazy story, then cupped her hand over her lips when she noticed they were looking at her. She apologized and her heart sunk at having done something wrong.

"What a cute laugh" She commented, and Daisy shook her head in denial, never had she been told she was cute.

Tea were served and little sandwiches were handed out on elegant silver trays. Daisy was slowly growing fond of Misses Malfoy. She was kind, and caring, she genuinely liked her. She was very different than her mom, she was like a queen, a nice one, who had many stories, and smiled a lot at her. She reminded her of her nice teachers at school, only she seemed and dressed far more important than merely a teacher.

"Maybe we could go to shopping together one of these days, oh I've always wanted a girl to do these things with" Daisy blushed and folded her hands on her lap looking down. Feeling clearly unworthy of this ladies kindness. She didn't look anything close to the beautiful of this lady. "Has Severus planned anything with you about school supplies and such?" Daisy shook her head.

"Don't spoil the prat Narissca" Daisy immediate remembered they were all still in the same room and looked down. His wife turned to him.

"She's one of us now, why wouldn't we? Everyone will know she's a Malfoy, she has to have the finest things" Lucius glared at the girl before finally agreeing.

"First taking our name and now our money too now? Shameless filthy-" Draco spat and she flinched.

"Draco" It wasn't his mother who spoke, though she looked like she was about to, it was his Godfather, Severus. Daisy felt relieved to know the man didn't think of her the way they did. The man didn't speak a lot, for all she knew he may be thinking of her the same way as his friend Lucius. For him to defend her, she felt honored.

"Why are you two sticking up to her?" Draco stood. "it's hardly been two days and she's already got mother spoiling her, not you too!"

"Draco, do not act so childish!" His mother advised. He gave Daisy one last disgusted look before sinking further into the couch and grabbing a sandwich, then kicked the elf who was holding the tray, the poor creature slide all the way he way to Daisy. He dropped the tray of sandwiches with a loud clank and sandwiches went flying. No one said anything, not even Narcissa. The poor thing apologized over and over and picked up the sandwiches and left. Daisy's heart ached a bit at the elf and excused herself to the washroom.

"House elf...?" She called not knowing the creatures name.

"Yes my lady?" He popped out of no where and she jumped, still not used to how they appear and disappear. She looked at his skinned knee and had such a sad expression on.

"Lady should not put such a sad face" it said and she looked at it. If she had ears they'd be down so low.

"But you're hurt..." she stepped closer and bent down to get a better look at it. The elf pulled away.

"No my Lady, you mustn't" it's eyes teared up with the ears down. She looked up at the poor creature who had teary eyes.

"let's go clean it up then, please?" tears streamed down his face and he shoved his different ragged top into his eyes. "Please don't cry" She tried.

"Lady is so kind, but Rin can't let you, Rin is sorry" and with that he disappeared. Daisy stared at where he was and found herself returning to the living room next to Misses Malfoy on the couch. Feeling disappointed she couldn't help the little guy.

Severus Snape was the first to get up.

"Going so soon?" Narcissa got up after. It was eleven at night.

"I'm afraid Miss Malfoy and I have a lot to do tomorrow" They said their good byes and walked out. Silence fell. She had a feeling he didn't just leave because of that but said nothing. Whatever it was, she was thankful they were leaving, the glares she was getting from Draco and Lucius time to time felt suffocating. When they reached Snape's Manor, they both walked up the stairs to their bedroom. She felt awkward. She hadn't realized she was living alone with a grown man, who was much older than her, and not to mention her soon to be teacher. She had went from living with her mother having little to no interactions with grown men to this. She would have to get used to it. Not only that but they slept not far from each other. Going up the stairs together felt as if they were going to bed together. She blushed at that thought and quickly kicked it out. How wrong would that be?

She paused before she opened her door and took a deep breath and said good night quickly, entering her room right after without waiting for a reply. She neatly took her shoes off and undressed. Putting them all away in the right spots. She rubbed her stiff shoulders and changed into something comfy and fell onto the bed. She opened her hair and let it fall all the way down to her low back. Without even going under her blanket she was fast asleep from another long and hard day.

* * *

 **Authors note: there we have it folks, please review, reviews let's me know people are reading and enjoying! Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Summer Ball

**Author's Note:** Hello new and old readers I've decided to rewrite this story, it will be somewhat different, and hopefully with much better overall take on it. I hope you will still enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. I must **WARN** you, this story is a Snape mentoring someone, that will later lead to sexual acts with that student. If you do not like this read at your own risk. **Disclaimer:** Any places, people, names...etc that is from Harry Potter  I do not own, they belong to J.K Rowling the Author of the series

* * *

 **Severus's Apprentice: The Ball**

Daisy was woken up slowly by the bright sun in her room. She was once again expecting that this was all a dream, and she'd one day wake up from it all. Only to be proven wrong when she looked around her room. The clock struck six and she instantly panicked, jumping out of bed, she ran into her closet and grabbed a change of clothes, some black fitted pants and white normal shirt. She quickly brushed out her long hair and quickly rushed out her room, all in less than five minutes. She froze mid way when she heard voices.

"She will not be joining the party, and that's final Narcissa" It was Lucius, it was obvious they were talking about her. She had only met the man not too many days ago and he hated her to the core. Severus had explained to her that the Malfoy's had never had half blood in their blood line ever. Although there was no power difference linked to what your blood was, it was merely pride, and the idea that purity was better than anything else. A ignorant way of thinking Daisy thought, he was a closed minded man, and she took it as a compliment when he wanted nothing to do with her. She didn't want to be known related to that man either. His voice aggravated her, he spoke in this, 'I'm better than you' way, with his nose far too up in the air, he clearly loved himself too much. Of course that didn't stop herself from feeling bothered a bit by it all, but she couldn't help but feel a bit numb too. She lived all her life with her mother hating her.

She looked down at what she was wearing, having only taken a step down, no doubt he would make fun of her for what she was wearing because it wasn't Malfoy-style at all. She went back into her room and changed into something better. She wore a floor length black skirt with a green top that was half sleeved. She took a deep breath. She was used to this already, she reminded herself again. Her mother had hated her for something she wasn't in control of, and so did this man, it was the same thing. They were the same. Just like with her mother she had handled it, she will handle it again. She wasn't going to go cry about it, crying didn't solve anything, she wasn't going to think about it, it'll only bring her down. She wasn't going to think about it at all. She stepped out and looked at how brightly lit the hall and part of the living room that she can see was. It was just a beautiful day, far too beautiful to be ruined by this.

"Lucius" The smooth voice of that man made her hold her breath. Was a voice allowed to sound so velvety and yet so firm and stern at the same time? Was that even possible? "Once she attends school, people will know she is a Malfoy, for her not to attend the party is rather questionable on your part" He was defending her, sort of.

"They will talk one way or another. I hardly doubt she can dance too." Daisy clenched her fist. Who was he to decide anyways what she can and can't do. He didn't even know her. The pass two days he hasn't even had a decent conversation with her, and yet he spoke about her as if he's known her for years.

"If it's a matter of dancing I could-"

"Severus, you know better than anyone else that is not the only reason." Lucius cut him off.

"Give her a chance Lucius," The soft voice of Narcissa made Daisy clench onto her shirt, where her heart ached under. Her eyes teared up, despite the mans accusations, his wife on the other hand acted as if she's known Daisy for awhile. The expression of kindness the lady had shown her in such a short time scared Daisy. Her own mother would never treat her like that, yet a stranger like her, treated her as an equal, like her own daughter.

"Narcissa"

"Just one chance" Daisy held back the tears and rubbed her eyes, took a deep breath again and walked all the way down stairs. She was going to show them, she was going to study hard, she was going to learn as much that she could before school starts to show Lucius, that even if she was half blood, she could bring honor, and pride to the Malfoy name. Then he wouldn't be able to say anything bad about her. She'll show him.

"Morning" She greeted. Narcissa stood up.

"Daisy, you're just in time for breakfast" Narcissa said cheerfully before Lucius could say anything nasty. They moved onto the dining table. The sun shined down on them completely, and it made her hair look lighter than it really was. Tea was served and Daisy this time decided she would get some earl grey tea, just like Professor Snape did. She tried to remember every royal, princess book she had read, and tried to remember how they acted. For one thing, they always wore very nice things, she glanced at Misses Malfoy, like her, then she looked down at herself, it wasn't bad, but it wasn't anything fancy. She dismissed that and tried focusing on her posture, her back straight, and shoulders back, chin up a bit, and eating elegantly, and politely.

"Daisy, " Lucius glared at his wife who spoke, knowing where this is going. "being a Malfoy that you are" She said intentionally shooting a look back at her husband, "You will be attending a lot of our gatherings, and we have ball held in our manor in three days" _A ball, an actual balls?_ She had only read those in books, a fancy party of royalties, where everyone dressed in fancy dresses, dressed up in every way possible, there would be music, and food, and dances all around. "We were thinking we would introduce you to our friends there as a new member to our family."

"If anyone asks" Lucius spoke this time, "You are a cousin, that is all, I will not have you soil the Malfoy name or you will regret being brought here" He threatened. Daisy gulped and didn't say anything instead in reply, sometimes silence is the best answer. They left after breakfast, Lucius giving one last warning, displeased look before walking out the door, when it clicked closed she let herself breathe. He was a scary man, and she rather not cross his path too often.

"Prepare yourself" She looked up at the man who was now turned to face her, confusion easily read on her face. "We will be practicing the dances till Misses Malfoy arrives this afternoon" He turned without another word and disappeared into another room, and she found herself upstairs in her room. She found a simple dress already laid out on her bed and shoes on the floor next to it, Linda turned just as she placed them there.

"Linda has picked an attire for your practices my Lady" She said walking up to her with her ears perked up. The dress was a simply dress, that was fitted and white at the top, with long puffy sleeves, the bottom connected to the dress came as an a-line skirt, with a plain cloth belt to wrap around her waist. The dress looked short, probably reaching mid calves for her or a bit higher. The shoes, were plain black flat ballerina shoes. "Master will be waiting in the ball room" With that she disappeared. Daisy felt butterflies in her stomach as she slowly worn the dress, zipping it all the way up at the back somehow by herself. When she tied the belt she looked in the mirror. It fit her nicely, stung around her tiny waist, and the head opening was like a square shape, showing off a lot of her collar bone and thin neck. She tied her hair in a low pony tail to get it out of her way. She slipped on her flats and hurried downstairs, her stomach twisting up. What if she was really bad? She's never danced with anyone before, she's seen it on TV sometimes and read it over and over again how the girl just knew how to, but she was no princess like the girls in the books she's read. She was just a commoner, having never even worn a dress before. She stared down at herself, the excitement leaving her.

She stood before the double doors, she had never been inside before, merely told what this room lead to, she could hear music, piano music playing inside. She took a deep breath, her chest raising, and slowly released it from her mouth, and pushed opened the double doors. The room was blindly bright, with a chandelier in the middle. The room was circular, and big with marble flooring designed interestingly, with brown and cream shades, the ceiling was high, with long large windows around the room. A piano in the corner, played on its own. Professor Snape stood waiting for her, dressed differently too, he was in more formal attire, a shorter black top, with lots of bottoms that reached mid neck. With his usual black pants and shoes. She walked slowly to him.

* * *

Severus Snape hadn't danced with a girl in a long time, he was a picky man, since the first love of his life turned away from him after his mistake, every other girl who dared to approach him was compared harshly to his Lily. Who was perfection in his eyes. His sharp ears heard the soft hesitant steps of the girl approach the door. She had paused, hesitated and he wondered why. He was lying to himself if he didn't think she was beautiful, besides how thin she was. Nothing less than the strong Malfoy gene. She was a petite framed girl, but she wasn't short by any means, she was no less than 5'5", reaching his shoulders. Her hair was long, it had a healthy glow, with a bit of a wave, a curl and volume. It was tied however away from her face, showing her beautiful thin neck, that curved nicely to her delicate shoulders. Her collar bones protruded. Her skin was pale, like all the Malfoy's with a small nose, and rather full pulp hyper pigmented lips, which was very unlike Malfoy. With a sharp cupid bow her lips stood out against her skin. She had sharp defined jaw, something that looked nice with her thin neck, and her cheeks seemed to have a natural pink glow to it. Giving life to her pale face, another trait the Malfoy do not have. Her eyes however, though blue like the Malfoy's, they were different, Lucius and Draco had a pale blue, cold and ice-like while hers were deep, and bright, framed with long dark lashes, her side bangs almost reaching her eye. She looked like she was glowing in the light.

The dress Linda had picked was simple but it hid her thin frame with all the ruffles and puffiness in the skirt and sleeves, he would need to fatten her up a bit but other than that, it suited her body well. He hadn't truly admired a lady's features in awhile, without comparing or judging harshly on something off about them. It'd be something little but he always found something, however her skin was now smooth, clear and creamy. She had paused at the sight of him, the way she did the night before, her wondered what she was thinking when she did that. She approached him, standing with her hands in front of her, looking down at her shoes. The piano stopped playing.

"Merely copy my movements" She nodded. "Tongue Miss Malfoy" He scolded already.

"Yes sir" She scolded herself for being so stiff. The piano played again slowly, and he bowed, and she followed, looking up at him while he looked down. Slowly he moved up, and he circled to the right while she began moving to the left mimicking him, walking slowly, to the sound of the music, his eyes were on hers, locked and she tried her best to keep the gaze. Failing of course, breaking it off a far too many times. His eyes were so dark, and deep, it was far too intense for her to keep the gaze. He took a step forward, and placed a hand on the small of her back, and she stiffened even more, stepping away.

"Your hand should be placed on my shoulder" And hesitated before listening raising her right hand up to his broad shoulder, and their free hand met, his hands were rough, with long fingers, while hers were small compared to his, with thin fingers. They were so close, and she was so shaky, it was so obvious that he could tell, her legs, and the hand he held, even her body that he held shook, and it only made her feel more embarrassed. Once again they moved, he took a step back and she stepped forward, he stepped to the side and she mimicked, she kept looking down to see where he was going next. She stepped on his foot a few times and apologized. She was too stiff, her movements choppy, unlike his smooth transitions. She wasn't doing so bad though, she was beginning to get the hang of the sequence. "Eyes up" She was so focused on learning that when she spoke her head shot up surprised. She looked up at those eyes, which stared deeply into hers, his hair framing his face and she subconscious bit her lips and looked away, completely forgetting all the steps. She stepped on him with one foot in a way that made her ankle bend to the side and fall.

He wrapped his arm further around her and caught her before she fell. Her waist was so small, that his arm easily fit around to stabilize her. He helped her stabilize back onto her leg and paid attention to see if she had hurt it. From her expression and stance it didn't look like it was enough to be concerned about.

"From the beginning" He said and they began again, to dance. This went on for awhile, and Daisy was getting tired, she liked one part of the dance though. When they let go, there arms up around each other but not touching, as they circled each other before touching and she spun, only to be brought back to him, his arms around her, hand in hand. They practiced over and over, and she was getting better, getting the order of things, she stumbled a few times still, and stepped on his shoes a couple of more times as well, only to jump back and sincerely apologizing, her face red. He had said nothing to her mistakes, merely continued on. They went on for hours, slowly moving onto more complex dances, that had jump spins, and her leaning back into his arms and trusting him not to drop her. When the piano finally stopped, there was clapping and Daisy pulled away instantly, looking at who it was. She was sweating, and found herself panting. Her body suddenly felt heavy, she was feeling the strain of the practices in her legs and arms.

"That wasn't bad at all" It was Misses Malfoy, dressed in a lovely green dress, fitted nicely over her body. There was a lady behind her, dressed in black and white maid like dress, and a white hat. "I'm sure you'll master the dance before the party, for now, Matilda" The lady summoned a small stage for her to stand on, and she went on measuring her with her wand. Daisy felt overwhelmed by the number of questions the lady asked her. The lady was shaking her head at the measurements too.

"Misses Malfoy, I, It's kind of you but I couldn't possible afford it"

"You're a Malfoy, money is never a problem"

"B-but-" The seamstress cut her off with questions.

"Heel or no heels?"

"Ah uhm h-hee-"

"Extremely puffy or average?"

"I...don't know-"

"Showing layers or remain beneath the dress?"

"She will have an mixed sizing nothing too big, we wouldn't want her having a harder time moving around then already, small heels, laced sleeves, a belt perhaps," Narcissa said and the lady nodded. "Off the shoulders, she has nice collar bones-" Daisy looked down at them blushing at the compliment "a lace layered on the skirt" Daisy looked down shyly as Narcissa circled Daisy. "The color gold, I believe will go nice with her hair and eyes" She turned to Matilda. "Have you written it all down?"

"Yes Madam"

"Excellent, when will it be ready?"

"No later than tomorrow night Madam"

"Very well" The seamstress excused herself and left"

* * *

"Linda, Lin, can you imagine? _Me_ at a big party! She said and fell on her bed her hair scattering everywhere. "I wonder what everyone's going to wear, will there be masks?" She sat up. The house elves looked at each other confused.

"Masks?"

"Like a Masquerade party" The confusion and look in their eyes told her such a term wasn't used."Never mind, will you two be there?" She asked and they shook their head.

"House elves only live to serve, not to party my Lady" She nodded, remembering that.

"No one wishes to be around..such creatures" Linda continued. "Only Lady Daisy would be okay with such creatures" the elf smiled as they said the last part. Daisy had no one to really talk to, even though they spoke strangely and at times she felt like she was talking to children, there were times they'd fight each other too, but they made good company and they seemed to like her too. She hugged her big pillow and sighed dreamily, the soreness in her body wasn't taken note of, as she was far into her own world, daydreaming of the ball room, with food, and people of all sorts of dresses and tuxes, talking and laughing. It was going to be marvelous.

* * *

Daisy was to come separately from Professor, as to not raise any eyebrows to why they had come together. He had gone ahead without her and she sat nervously as the ladies Narcissa hired to help her in her dress, and hair scurried around her. When they pulled out her dress from the box she stared with her eyes wide. It was a symbol of elegance. She was excited to slip it on, and it fit flawlessly, the dress molded around her torso beautifully, complimenting her feminine shape. The gown draped past her toes, with lace detailing around the ends of the skirt. It was the color of gold or even tan. The lace top went right under her collar bone, across to the ends of her shoulders, with laced sleeves. The laced up back, and corset kept her posture perfect, her shoulders were pulled back and my hands were held together in front of the mirror. The belt was satin that helped take away from the dress to balance it out. Her hair was tied up in a big flower bun, with a jeweled band around her head.

They had her seated down, as they helped her lift her dress and placed her shining gold shoes on, that had a few straps around her ankle. They helped her up and let her look in the mirror one last time as they placed on her choker with a blue gem framed in a gold border, with matching earrings. She spun around, with the biggest smile on her face.

"Is it to your liking?" one of them said, she turned to them.

"Yes, it's lovely, it's beautiful, it's, it's," her eyes teared up. "thank you" She went down the stairs, and opened the door out, to see the carriage Professor Snape had prepared for her. It was a black and gold carriage, rounded, with no rider, or horse. She wondered how it pulled itself. She took a deep breath, she could see the lights from the manor from here. She stepped out completely and entered the carriage. The moment she closed the door, after gathering all her dress inside the carriage carefully it moved. Her stomach turned as she got nearer and nearer to the lights, she could the last people going in, she was late. She took deep breathes and remembered what Professor told her. _Do a bow and don't fall, there's just one way I have to behave, keep a grip, arch the back, and bend from above._ She was beginning to panic her mind kept going blank, what if she forgot the dance? What if she made a fool out of herself and everyone knew she was just a commoner? She tried again to go through the steps in her head as she neared Malfoy Manor. _Shoulders back, tummy in, pinky out, and lift the chin._ The carriage stopped and she opened her eyes. _Here goes nothing._ She opened the door and stepped out. _Breathe gently, step lightly, smile brightly, nod politely, and never show how you truly feel inside._ She walked down the long path, approaching the manor. The path was lit with lights on the ground, the sky was starless with a beautiful crescent moon, it was a bit chilly, but it wasn't long till she reached the doors. It opened on it's own and she walked in finding her way to the ball room, reminding herself to act like a Malfoy. That nothing should amaze her, that the high ceilings, big chandeliers, pillars, high windows, one after the other, showing the night sky and moon through.

Greetings were offered and gifts were exchanged, a sweet melody was drifting through the busy atmosphere, and it seemed to be coming from all directions. Everyone wore a new dress or suit which would be discarded after the night was past. The moment she spotted Professor Snape, chatting with Narcissa she held her breath, he was dressed in a lovely high low tux, black of course, with more of his white shirt showing that he would ever show normally. His hair brushed and tied back. Daisy stepped into the room, eager to see him, to show him, turning towards the steps to go down on the main floor everyone was on. Guests turned, as they saw her come into view, she walked slowly down the steps, her elegant dress trailing behind her, eyes down on her steps, she didn't notice the accommodating guests, staring at her with incredulous eyes.

Whispers were whispered, and questions of who she was, were asked.

"Who is she?"

"What a nice dress?"

"I'm jealous"

"I've never seen her before-"

Yet no one answered, nor knew. Daisy once reaching the bottom turned to look for Severus, who's eyes met her through the crowd, Narcissa no longer next to him, she blushed as she weaved her way through the crowds of champagne-baring waiters and hesitating women, and just as she was about to reach the man a hand held her and stopped her. She turned to see a handsome man dressed in all white suit with a red rose in his tux pocket. His hair was the brightest of blond, with blue sparkling eyes he gave her a dashing smile.

"Never in my years have I see you before" he looked like he was in his mid twenties but sounded like he was only a few years older than her. Daisy tried a gentle smile.

"I'm new"

"New you say? Then let me introduce myself, I am Vaurian Hurdman" He leaned down and raised her hand to his mouth and gave it a kiss. "May I know who you are princess" Daisy was about to answer when another voice spoke.

"Harassing my students are we now, Hurdman?" Daisy looked up to see Severus Snape, blushed as he glanced down at her, and turned her head back to the blond man.

"Severus Snape" He greeted. "Ever a charmer" She wasn't sure if the man was complimenting Professor Snape or mocking him. The sudden change of tone to Severus made her frown mentally at the blond man.

"I believe your date has been waiting for quite some time" Severus said, exposing that he hadn't come alone, and still tried to go to another woman.

"And where would your date be Severus, alone again this year?" The man spat, with a smug smirk on his face, he took one look at Daisy before turning and stomping away to another woman, the lady he had brought with him whining to him about what he was doing. Daisy frowned, she didn't like the man, while staring at the man with his date she spoke.

"Is it wrong of me to want to mix asphodel and an infusion of wormwood into his drink?" She whispered up at the man without looking up at him, who looked at her surprised. He knew the girl had been reading every chancee she got, even when they ate, which he discouraged, but he didn't expect _this._ Even if she had be raised in a magically family, not even Lucius spoke to him on this sort of potion level. He had even tried to with Lily, who had been exceptionally well in potions. But she never caught on or seem to be interested in speaking that way. Her blue eyes looked up at him when he said nothing, by then he no longer held his surprised expression. The mixture was for the Draught of the living dead, a sleeping potion so powerful you'd snooze through the Battle of Hogwarts even.

"Uncle Sev, mother's-" Draco paused at the sight of the girl next to his Godfather, he couldn't see her face from here but she was dressed so beautifully, her hair was a caramel brown that shined beautiful in the light. They turned to him, and he froze, it was Daisy, with her hair up beautifully, the dress complimenting her blue eyes, as well as her earrings and choker. He cleared his throat and approached Severus, more formally. "Mother needed your help" Severus didn't wait long, walking off, and Daisy felt like her safety net was taken away. She didn't know anyone at the party, and she certainty didn't want to meet anyone else that was like Hurdman.

Draco couldn't help but stand there awkwardly, it wasn't the dress that made her stand out from the crowd, though beautiful it was, it was her eyes, they were the deepest and brightest of blue. His legs walked on his own, walking closer to her, she looked a bit awkward, standing there looking around. So stiff.

"Did you want a drink?" Draco asked, and she looked up him surprised, her plump lips parting, he saw relief in her eyes when she saw someone she recognized, even if it was Draco.

"No, thank you" Did she always have such a soft voice, then again he hardly heard her speak before. She lowered her eyes softly, her lashes long, as her hands were folded in front of her dress, playing with some of the lace on the skirt.

"Do you like the place?" She looked up at him then around.

"Yes, it's wonderful, I've never seen anything like it" A smile broke out on her lips and Draco held his breath. _You've talked to a million girls before, why are you being nervous now?!_ He scolded himself.

"Of course, we always have the best, get used to it"

"I don't doubt you" She said. It was surprisingly easy to talk to her, he didn't expect that from her.

"And who might this delicious date of yours be Draco?" A rather large man asked Draco, eyeing Daisy like candy and licking his lips disgustingly. She kept her emotions on the inside. What a disgusting man. She subconsciously stepped closer to Draco, feeling the need to hide.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that Mister Crabbe" He said in a matter of fact. He took out his arm for Daisy to hold, and she, to Draco's surprise took it, and he excused himself politely from the man. "Only filth comes out of that mans mouth, disgusting" Draco told her. All eyes were on them as he walked pass them all. "Mother has been overly excited to see you" She smiled at the thought of the lady. The dress was all thanks to her, she reminded herself to thank her later. Daisy tried her hardest not to be bothered by the looks. It was hard when the whole room either was amazed or annoyed at her. The air felt thick and suffocating.

"They're all staring..." She mumbled.

"Just ignore, they're just jealous. Mother plans on introducing you as a Malfoy tonight" Daisy stopped breathing and leaned closer as if she didn't hear right.

"T-Tonight? Why wasn't I informed?"

"Ask her yourself. She want you not tell anyone your name, mother wants to surprise everyone" Some girls came by, three to be exact, a black haired girl with really short black hair, and bangs across her forehead, wearing a green ballgown, a second girl, a bit heavier with brown middle length wavy hair, wearing a pink dress, and a blond, with straight middle length hair, dressed in a blue dress.

"Hello Draco" The black haired girl greeted, and the two on either side of her said the same thing in sync after her. They were eyeing Daisy up, who merely smiled politely. "Who's this, everyone's talking about her?"

"None of your business" He answered, which only made the black haired girl's face turn red a bit, while the other two gasped. "We were just wondering" She spoke again annoyed, her expression changed all of a sudden to worry. "She came in all alone, we thought we'd befriend her." Music played again and Daisy recognized the music from the sessions with Severus.

"Draco" Two other boys walked up to them, a short fat one who barely had a neck, and a tall chubby one. "Mind if we have a dance with her?" The short fat one asked. He looked at them disgusted. Daisy secretly prayed he'd say no for her.

"Look at you blokes, no shame whatsoever" He took hold of Daisy's hand. "She's already promised me the first dance, if you could get out of my way" he pushed through them holding onto her hand, an she sighed in relief. They moved on through the crowd. The music started again and some couples began to dance together. There were some men asking some ladies as well. To Daisy's surprise Draco knew how to dance very well, taking her back and hand, they began. Everyone in the sidelines watched their performance, as he spun her, her dress spun with her, and it wasn't long till he spin her the other way, they audience watched in awe.

"Is this your first time?" He asked.

"Yes"

"Better than I thought" He was surprisingly nicer than she thought, and she smiled.

"You're not bad yourself"

"I am of course Draco Malfoy" She laughed and his smirk fell, he'd never made someone laugh before unintentionally. She had to admit, he did look dashing, but knowing what kind of person he was on the inside, certainly ruined everything for her, but right now, he was lovely. The music ended and they bowed, she spotted Severus when she rose from her bow, thanks Draco for the dance and excused herself. Draco watched her walk off, a bit annoyed at how short their time was.

It was getting hot, and as she was trying to reach the man again, some random couple approached her, she smiled and nodded kindly, they complimented her dress and asked where she got it from, she answered them and excused herself again, but this time, when she turned, she didn't see Severus. She looked around and around, Draco wasn't around either. She panicked, she was in a big room, filled with random strangers. She pushed through the group and decided to take a breather to calm down, before trying to look for them again. She found her way out of the room and found the kitchen where the house elves were. She perked up when she saw Lin and Linda.

"Lin, Linda!" they perked up at her voice and smiled widely, rushing to her.

"Oh pretty, Lady Daisy looks the prettiest!" Daisy blushed and crunched down to their height, smiling widely.

"Oh, you're the only ones who see that" There were so many house elves, and for a moment they were all stared, scared at the sights of her. "I didn't know there was so many house elves here." They nodded and tried to introduce them all to her.

"She is friendly!" They told them. "No kicking" Linda said.

"No yelling mean things" Lin added.

"Very gentle and pretty" Linda said next. All of them crowded around her smiling and talking all at once, and she giggled.

"Why is pretty lady here?" one of them asked.

"I sort of got lost, I couldn't find Mister Snape and I don't know anyone else, I sort of got scared..." Their ears went down. "But I found you guys, which is just as good!" They cheered and some blushed at her kind words.

"I can't believe Draco danced with a friend of the _house elves_ , yuck" Daisy startled at the new voice, got up and stood to see the three girls. She assumed the one who spoke was in the middle. "Pansy Parkinson" She introduced herself and gestured to the other girls, "Millicent Bulstrode, and Daphne Greengrass". They had their arms crossed with annoyed looks. The house elves seemed to cower away, and return to their duties. Pansy went up to her.

"And you are?" She asked.

"I'm afraid I was told not to share" Pansy circled her.

"You were with Professor Snape" She spoke out loud, "An acquaintance, perhaps a students in Hogwarts? But I've never seen you before, unless, you aren't in Slytherin" She said with a sour face.

"She probably does some work on her knees for him, probably how she got into this party" The girl named Millicent accused with a smirk. Daisy frowned, not understanding what that meant.

"Yeah I've never seen her here in the past years" Daisy kept her head up, and didn't respond.

"She's not denying it" Pansy laughed. Linda bravely walked up.

"Lady Dai-" Daisy covered her mouth, but the house elf kept talking, muffled. Daisy stood when Linda finished, Linda decided to give them one last mean look and turned away.

"Excuse me ladies" Daisy finally spoke walking by the girls to head back to the party. Right when she reached the doorway two of the girls grabbed her hair and pulled back. She fell down on ground, her hair opening up _._

"Are you looking down on us!?" Pansy grabbed her hair and ruined it some more. She stomped over and grabbed a pot of water that was on the stove and dumped it all over her. "She probably has so much make up on" The house elves cowered in the corner now, horrified at what they were doing to their new friend. The two other girls laughed at what Pansy was doing, a smirk on her face. This was nothing compared to what her mother did to her everyday, from the screaming, to the pushing, and pulling, the slaps and kicks. _.._ Daisy stared as water dripped off of her, the laughter reminded her so much of her mother. These people were also _sick_ she realized. She sat there, still, the way she always did when her mother beat her, still and numb. Lin and Linda once again bravely came out of the crowd and were about to conjure something on their hand when they heard someone.

"Daisy? Daisy are you here?" They heard Misses Malfoy voice coming closer, and finally into the room. She gasped, and the three girls froze. "What in merlin do you think you three are doing to her!?" She was furious, Daisy didn't notice the lady, till she was shook by her, as if coming out of a trance she stared at Narcissa, surprised at how mad she was. Professor came in after her, giving the scariest look to the girl even Daisy shivered and it wasn't even directed to her.

"S-she...we were only self defending ourselves, she attacked us, with those house elves" Pansy cried out, acting like she has been attacked.

"I see nothing on you three to signify any attack being dealt"

"Because she didn't success against all three of us!" Daphne explained, "She almost tore my dress off!"

"Master, Lady Daisy came to speak with us, Lady...was attacked! All house elves saw!" The house elves all nodded and agreed. "Lady Daisy didn't want us to get in trouble sir!" The girls grouped together, worried.

"What do you have to say to yourselves?" Narcissa asked, disgusted by them.

"Y-you're going to believe them?" Pansy asked angrily.

"I'm fine" Daisy's quiet voice said, everyone stared at her. Her voice low, and empty. She was completely drenched, and stunk of whatever was in that water, her dress and hair ruined. She felt dreadful. Severus Snape cornered the girls, furious, how dare they do this to her, how dare they attack a defenseless girl who didn't even know about magic till almost a week ago!?

"I will definitely have a word with your parents, and you've earned yourselves a months long detention with Argus Flinch" They flinched and trembled at his voice and huddled together in fear "When term begins. Get. Out" he pointed to the door and they scrambled on. Daisy stood up slowly. Severus with a flip of his wand, got rid of the water.

"Accio brush" Misses Malfoy took hold of her brush and combed Daisy's hair out, and took two sections from the front and clipped it at the back, the way Narcissa always styled her hair. "You still look lovely" Daisy tried a weak smile.

"Thank you" Narcissa took hold of her hand.

"Come it's time to announce" They took her outside, Severus parted ways with her to stay in the crowd while Narcissa took her up on the top of the stairs. "I thank everyone for coming today for this lovely night" Daisy looked down at the three girls, who crowded together, clearly worried. "I have great news to announce tonight, that I hope you all could celebrate together with us Malfoy's" Lucius and Draco looked up. "I'm sure you've all been wondering who this lady is, we would like to welcome you and introduce you to the new family member, Daisy Malfoy!" Gasps and whispers went around the room before the first clap came, and the second, followed by everyone else, before she knew it the whole room was clapping for her.

Daisy made a deep curtsy, to all in thanks.

"I saw you dancing with her Draco" Lucius said, not taking his eyes off of Daisy's blue eyes, he couldn't.

"Father...I"

"Enough, not a word from you"

"Yes father..."

"What a beauty!" one of the guests elbowed Mister Malfoy who tried a smiled and nodded. Daisy saw Severus speaking with the girls parents, Lucius joining in shortly. Narcissa walked her down the stairs to the crowd, and walked to the parents of the three girls. Even Draco was there.

"How shameless" Draco spoke to Pansy.

"Draco!" She whined, tears in her eyes.

"I'm afraid we will have to give them a warning" Lucius said. "If any slight problems happen again, we will have to ban them from any future parties" Their parents glared daggers at the girls, and apologized over and over again before pulling them along elsewhere. They had gotten another scolding from their parents, and the three girls cried together, mascara running down their faces. Daisy felt a bit sorry for them.

The party carried on, the music went on again and a few men gathered around her, asking for a dance. She was overwhelmed, her slow answer only made them turn against one another. Daisy wasn't suppose to be rude, so she agreed to dance with them, one by one. Instant regret of course, well, for some at least. Some men were fine, they simply complimented her, maybe a bit too much, as well as some asking for her hand in marriage, which she politely declined using her underage as an excuse why. Some asked too many questions, some were just downright shameless, and lastly, the last man actually tried to grope her. She was tempted to step on his foot with her heels, but thankfully Professor Snape called him out on it and took her away from him, leaving the man frantic, and completely red and purple at the public humiliation, stomping in his spot as he yelled at Severus who continued to walk away. The man looked like a sac of potatoes in Daisy's opinion.

"Perhaps I should bring with me a mix of asphodel and an infusion of wormwood" He commented, under his breath and she couldn't help but laugh, holding her hand he guided her outside of the dance grounds and to the sidelines, glancing at her laugh from the corner of her eyes. He felt an odd feeling in his heart that was long forgotten years ago. He dismissed it from his mind and decided it was time to leave. He went over to his friend Lucius to say his farewell, Draco by his father's side. Daisy kept her head up, and tried to ignore the looks she was getting from many people. The looks were getting frightening as the night went on, they were getting more and more intoxicated and showing their true colors.

"I believe it is getting late, Miss Malfoy still has much to catch up on" Lucius glowered down at her.

"Quite a show you've had for us" He commented. "Do, come again" They had said their good byes and left. He helped her in the carriage, and he followed in after her sitting in the seat across from hers. The carriage began moving the moment the doors closed, as she saw the lights from the manor fade further and further away. Her hands were on her lap, as she looked down at them, her hair falling down on either sides of her face. The party had been an interesting experience, it was thrilling really, and she didn't want the little things here and there to ruin the whole experience for her. However she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, she danced with so many other men, but Severus had never asked for a dance with her. She knew the man was to be a her mentor, and later her professor, she knew he was only being helpful and kind because he was asked to by his best friend. She knew that to him, she may be a hindrance, but she had enjoyed her dancing sessions the most with him, and a part of her thought he might have too.

She didn't interact with him much, she tried to stay out of his way as much as she could, but it was he who she met first, he who had taken her out of her muggle home, he who had brought her here. She was ripped off of having a normal family, from the moment she was born, having been treated like trash and threatened to be sold, she had lost self value on many levels, she clenched her dress skirt tightly, however this man had taken the time to teach her, been patient with her, despite some scoldings here and there. She has found someone who looked at her like a human being, and she latched onto it desperately. She looked out the window. She could feel her body bruising from the hard fall she had taken when pushed, and her scalp sore from having carried her hair for awhile, she could feel her elbows swelling and her feet was sore from the heels. She could still feel the hand that slipped lower while she danced with that man.

She should have stomped on his feet.

They arrived and he helped her down, Lin and Linda was already there, they both ran to her and hugged her dress.

"Is lady Daisy, okay?" they asked at the same time, concern on their face.

"I'm fine really, just tired" She gave them a weak smile, and they nodded, Daisy was going to head up the stairs when that velvet voice spoke again.

"Too tired for one last dance?" She couldn't believe her ears, she turned to look at the man, hair spinning around her quickly, in time to see him unbutton one of his neck buttons. Her eyes brightened up, the tiredness and soreness suddenly weren't there anymore. Her heart beat fast and her cheeks reddened when he outstretched his hand to her, she took it instantly, with a swing of his wand, music played, and he wrapped his arm to her back. Together, they danced to the music, their feet in perfect sync to the beat. As the song progressed she relaxed, and allowed a small smile to form on her lips. He was perfect, he turned elegantly, his body in tune with the slow music. Yet, there was a sort of harshness to him, like he was someone who shouldn't be underestimated. Daisy was taken in by him and she wondered why her heart beat so loudly in her ears, perhaps it was because of the dance. The warmth between them grew more powerful by the second. Their dance was perfect; everything from their breathing to how their feet moved stayed in sync.

* * *

 **Author's Note, Please Read:** Please review your thoughts and opinions, new readers welcome, old ones, tell me if this chapter is an improvement from the old second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Dementors

**Author's Note:** Hello new and old readers I've decided to rewrite this story, it will be somewhat different, and the hopefully with much better overall take on it. I hope you will still enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. **Disclaimer:** Any places, people, names...etc that is from Harry Potter I do not own,  they belong to J.K Rowling the Author of the series.

* * *

 **Severus's Apprentice: Dementors**

A couple of days had passed since the party and she's spent most of her days coped up in the huge library trying to learn everything she possible could before school. Whenever she was in the library she always ended up spending the whole day there, coming out to eat only and going back in. She had sometimes asked the house elves some questions about the terms, like mud-blood what they had explained meant an insulting, offensive term used for magic children born from muggles. They also mentioned that the Malfoy's use that term often because they hated mud bloods. Learning this didn't come to a surprise for her. As Severus had said, they believed purity above all.

The most interesting book she's come by so far was the one about mystical creatures and where to find them. She couldn't believe the things she saw in there. Unicorns, half lion half bird looking creatures, and even trolls! Though in her opinion it looked like a two eyed cyclops.

Some books she noticed had side notes in it, mainly the potion ones. It was probably the potion master's writing. Reading over the steps of one of the potions, labeled as "Polyjuice potion", it allowed the drinker to appear and look like someone else for about an hour or so depending on how much they consume. She went on reading the ingredients, there wasn't much but she didn't know most of the things needed to make it. Making potions weren't like how she saw them in Disney or read in other books, like how Ursala from the little mermaid just threw things in, no. They were specific and complex. There was a certain direction you had to stir, then change it up after some time, sometimes slice the ingredient, sometimes crush it. They were specific but at the same time not too clear. She knew how to cook enough that she knew each word counted and that if you didn't understand exactly, your potion will be off completely. She was surprised to find there was even a love potion. Fascinating.

Although learning about mystical creatures was fun, reading on all sorts of potions always intrigued her. The man spent most of the day down in that lab, and as she read along the potion books, she wondered what he was making. She wondered about his title 'potion master' and what level of greatness it held. How good did he have to be to get the level, and was there a higher level? For a man who showed very little interest in people, and any other things, he must really enjoy potions to give up so much time on it.

During the past week or two she basically lived in the library. She's read so many books that she began panicking that she'd run out. She knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon, the library was too vast, but she still worried. She's even fallen asleep there a few times. There was desks and comfy bean bags, or simply comfy chairs throughout the library, she couldn't resist. She'd been reading all night and passed out, only to wake up and read some more. She looked at the giant shield looking clock that struck midnight. Surprised at how fast time passed when she was in the library. She thought it would be best to sleep on a bed this time. She got up and moved her neck around and rubbed it. She hadn't been sleeping in a proper position and her neck had gotten stiff and painful.

Still holding the potions book she stepped out of the library, not knowing she still held it. There was noises coming from the steel door by the fireplace, it seems he was still awake and working on something. She's read some potions took days to months to create. He must be making one that took awhile. She stared at the door, curiously. He seemed like the type that wanted to be working alone, or be alone period. Perhaps it was more than just a career that he liked, but also a passion and hobby. There was a loud noise that made her actually jump and squeal. The manor was big and dark, and after reading about werewolves and spiders as big as a car, she was a bit jumpy. Worried she hurried to the steel door, opened it, the smell of herbs mixed with a settle unpleasant smell hit her nose, she really hoped nothing had gone wrong, she almost tumbled all the way down the stairs only to get two black holes looking at her.

"Sorry," she gasped for air "I heard something, thought something happened..." it didn't take much for her to catch her breath. With the book still in her hand as if to remind her what she had _also_ read today on the dangers of potion making, how if even slightly off from the true potion it can be instantly poisonous, explosive or worse, lethal. She also remembered that some potions _needed_ to make certain sounds to indicate an activation of some ingredients. The room was lit quite well, with a blue-ish tone. There were shelves around, piled with things in jars. She assumed were potion ingredients. There was an open door that had more shelves and potions sat there. There was one table, and an open space with some chairs. The place looked eerie, had she come here alone for the first time she would have thought it was something from a horror movie. He looked at the familiar book in her hand.

"Still reading?" He glanced at the small clock in the room, as if to silently say, that it was late. She nodded, realizing the book was still in her hand and looked down at it. She was surprised he hadn't said anything about her intrusion, perhaps her reasoning was good enough of an excuse.

"It's all fascinating...You think if I continued on like this I'd be a Ravenclaw?" She had read about the history of Hogwarts, about the four founders, how their houses came to be and what they stood for. His lips twitched as he began stirring.

"Ravenclaw may heavily relay on knowledge, but it has many other traits as well Miss Malfoy" she nodded, knowingly and understanding "Is that where you wish to belong?" she continued to stare at the book as she collected her thoughts to reply.

"I'm not sure what I want sir." She said quietly, and he glanced at her from the corner of her eye. "I've lived my life from day to day without really thinking of my future," She continued looking at the book. "suddenly here I am, I still wake up thinking maybe this all a dream" She hung her head. "A very long dream" she added. "I don't think I really have a preference in houses, in the end I'm still going to be learning the same thing as everyone else" She made a good point. She lifted the book up and stared at the shining letters of the title. "A part of me says Slytherin, merely because I want to fit in with the Malfoy's and yet..." She went quiet, the man hadn't said a word nor made a sound that he was paying attention or cared. She was in his lab when he had told her it was strictly forbidden, she felt sadness swell up in her. This was the most she's been in his presences without it being a teaching session, or eating together. This was the first time she'd really _talked_ to someone and she felt bad that it was a bother for them, so she stopped herself. She didn't want him to get annoyed of her. "Sorry, I'm just rambling on..." She held the book to her chest, her eyes casted down, she turned to leave.

"And yet?" She turned to him, eyes wide, his eyes didn't meet hers as she watched him carefully stir the substance in the black cauldron. She hugged the book tighter, and looked away shyly.

"And yet..." her hair fell to the front. "and yet a part of me doesn't want to be like them...how can I when the thing they hate is my own impure blood...?"

"Being in Slytherin does not mean you're a Malfoy" She looked up at the man, he was chopping at something that was raw and thin. It was memorizing the way he moved, how attentive he was, how careful. The way his hands moved, or how delicately he chopped. So this is what potion making is. She hadn't interacted with the man one on one for awhile, during meal time they hardly said anything. It felt nice to have someone to talk to.

"Were you a Slytherin, sir?" She hoped it was okay to ask.

"I was"

"I assume Draco is too"

"Obviously" He arched his brow, at her. "problem?" She glanced up at him then back down at her book. She hadn't really thought much of the boy, since the party. He had made a horrible impression of himself, and yet he was someone tolerable at the ball. She had a good dance with him, despite all that he was still pretty full of himself even then, and she doubted that would change now. A lot of his expressions, words and thoughts seemed heavily influenced by his father. He mimicked him. However, she couldn't fully blame his actions, he was born seeing his father this way, seeing it as normal behavior. His father clearly held a lot of power and money, and seeing that would make anyone think that clearly this man was doing _something_ right. So naturally, he's following his fathers footsteps, not his own.

"No, he's merely following a poor role model" She concluded, she tried not to insult his friend too much, by calling him 'bad' or 'horrible'.

"Quite mature of you" She looked at him and said nothing back, nor was he looking at her this time. She had been alone most of her life, her own imagination and make-belief world she had created in her mind helped her cope with her loneliness without going too depressed or insane. Having said that, she didn't have much of a childhood. She didn't get to go out to the parks with her family, or travel, or even birthday parties. Her life mainly only contained her and her mind, she was forced to grow up early to take care of herself _and_ her mother.

When she looked back at her childhood it was filled with many tears and pain, till she learnt that this is her life and she wasn't going to continue crying about it. She had accepted that, her mother was sick, and needed her to survive. She had sacrificed herself for the sake of her mother. A part of her knew, understood, that her mother was lonely too, and that loneliness and pain had gotten too much for her to handle, and unlike Daisy, her mother couldn't find a healthy release. She also knew that it wasn't just her mother that needed her, but she had needed her mother too. No matter how horrible she was, she was still another human being in her life, someone who spoke to her, even if most of it was insults or screams. It was still a presences of someone around and that she wasn't physically alone. She found herself wondering how mother was doing, the man had told her they would take care of her, and even though she had no good memories with her mother, she was still her mother.

She'd hear in school all the time, girls bickering about their first bike, their siblings, their parents cooking and so on. They had experiences in things she had only seen on TV or read in books, things to her that she thought were fantasy as a child. Overtime she understood what a normal childhood was, and as she grew older she understood that she will never get what they had. She had grown in a cold, and closed off little world, shielding only herself and her imagined world that went on in her mind to keep herself happy. She went into her own world in her mind for so long, that it was so well imagined, and so real, that at times she'd forget that it was her imagination.

"How well are you with cutting things?" the velvet voice of the man who changed everything for her cut through her thoughts like a sharpened dagger. For a moment she had forgotten the world around her and lost herself again.

"I'm okay" she had started cooking for a mom since she old enough to hold a knife, she had hurt herself plenty of times and learned from those mistakes long ago. He gestured her to come next to him, she placed the book down on the table with the rest of the books he had out, and stood next to him. He pointed at what looked like stems.

"Split the stems lengthwise with the knife and scrape the liquid and fibrous material from inside the stems. Crush it into a fine paste with mortar" He pointed at what mortar is. "and pestle" Which he also pointed to front of the stems on the table.

"Calming Draught?" he turned to her, raising his brows. "It was in the book." she answered his unspoken question. She rolled up her sleeves a bit and took hold of the knife on the table and began doing as she was told. She had cooked all sorts of food for her mom, from scrapes in the fridge to actually nice decent meals. Despite the trial and error part she had learned to come to enjoy cooking. And she wasn't too bad at it. Once she was done scrapping she placed it into a bowl that was already there for her, placed mortar and pestle, before crushing them into a thick paste. It took a lot of arm work but she did it and handed it to him. She assumed she did it right or else he wouldn't have added it into the cauldron. He stirred slowly, alternating clockwise and counterclockwise, a light steam eventually raised from the cauldron. He poured it into a glass bottle. There was a sink behind her and she went to wash her hands.

"Where did you learn to use a knife in such a way?" He asked, her back facing him as she washed her hands.

"I often cooked back when I was with my mother" She answer quietly. "I picked up on the different kinds of knives, what they were used for and how to use them, after a lot of mistakes that is."

"You did quite well" It was a compliment and she took it with a small smile. There was a newspaper next to the sink with a angry man screaming. The picture was moving and she looked intrigued. The man was dressed in ragged clothes, ripped up and loose, his hair overgrown and his beard a mess. She dried her hands and tried to peek and read a bit off of it. ' **HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN'** was written in big bold letters. She did a bit of reading, and she only got the words 'escapes Azkaban prison' before Severus Snape picked it up and looked down at her. His dark and tall figure loomed over her and he spoke as if answering her unspoken question.

"He's the first to escape the prison, and he's after someone, should you see something like a black ghost, inform me. They are guards of Azkaban, looking for this man."

"Why would they be here?" She asked.

"They shouldn't, but they aren't the easiest to control. They've been out to search for Sirius Black on any ground and sky"

"And they're called?"

"Dementors"

"Lovely..." She sarcastically said to herself, not a pleasant name at all. He was showing his way out and she followed. By the time she got out grandfather clock struck one. They headed up the stairs and they both parted into their rooms. She crawled in bed and passed out.

Daisy woke up in the middle of the night from the cold, _strange, it's still mid-summer..._ she rubbed her eyes as she pulled herself up, the window was frozen and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she rubbed her eyes again to see if it's just a trick of the light. She saw a swoosh by her window of something black. She shivered and she could see smoke coming out of her mouth as she breathed, she hugged herself, and slowly got up. Shaking, she walked over her door and opened it to tell Severus, she leaned against the door frame, it was much colder out her, she turned her head down the hall and froze, her voice stuck in her throat. It was floating, just like he said, like a ghost covered in black ripped cloth, with no eyes or mouth showing, yet it had a head, and a place where the nose would be, and arms. She tried to turn away and close the door, but it came even closer to her and closer, and she felt weak, and limp and so extremely sad. Her mind filled with memories as a child with her mother, yelling at her, calling her useless, and worthless, while being whipped. It repeated over and over again, then suddenly everything went so bright and white, the dementor was gone, and she found herself falling, then everything went black again.

"This is ridicules!" She heard the voice of none other than Mister Malfoy. She winced at the loud voices and tried to open her eyes. "I'm going straight to Ministry tomorrow morning" She felt someone near her with a gentle hand, holding hers and recognized it as Misses Malfoy.

"Here eat this, it'll help" Daisy couldn't see really what it was, her head was still spinning, but she trusted Misses Malfoy to take it, she took hold of whatever it was, and took a bite, her eyes widen, finally focusing. She froze at the taste of it and shot up.

"Daisy...?" She ran to the nearest bathroom to spit it out. She gurgled and spat out water then stepped out, all eyes on her, questioning her. It was chocolate.

"She still doesn't have manners it seems" The Malfoy's were seated around, the one who spoke was Draco.

"Sorry Misses Malfoy, I'm actually allergic to chocolate" She glared at Draco as she spoke. "It's severe if ingested, touching, and being around it, is fine. " The lady put her hand over her mouth delicately, feeling bad.

"Not something to forget, life and death" She heard Severus say walking down the stairs. "House is sealed, and cleared on the inside" Daisy nodded and walked back onto the couch.

"How are you?" Narcissa asked, and she looked up at the woman that took the chocolate away from her.

"Better, it was sucking something out of my mouth..."

"They feed off of happiness" Surprisingly the two blondes were quiet, she expected a snide remark, or some insult, especially when she brought up her allergy.

"What happened to the one that attacked me? There was another one outside too" She turned to Severus.

"They're gone for now." He answered. The fire place was on, and there was a blanket over her. Linda came with some tea for Daisy, she smiled down at the elf and took her tea.

"What now?" They looked at her. "Are we stuck here?" she didn't really want to ask why the Malfoy's were here, there was no way of putting it without sounding rude, and unwelcoming.

"To stay together and keep a watch till things lighten up" The grandfather clock struck again, and it was four in the morning. She couldn't have been out for more than thirty minutes. She looked down at her tea.

"Mind if I go in the library?" She asked and Professor let her, she excused herself and thanked them before escaping into the library. She sighed and leaned against the door. How embarrassing, she actually fainted, _fainted?_ Such an old lady thing to do. She browsed the library for the word Dementor. Thankfully for her the library was well organized. The sections would be potions, creatures, charms, spells, dark arts and the list went on, and within these sections the books were placed alphabetically. She turned a corner and jumped when she saw Draco standing there. She let out another sigh and walked passed him.

"Hey! Rather rude today aren't you, no surprise there I suppose. "

"Hilarious coming from you" She shot back, still walking away. He followed her.

"Don't get ahead of yourself just because mother likes you, honestly don't see what that lady sees in you" She ignored him and reached for a book that might teach her more about dementors and how to protect herself. "Have you gone into Severus's lab?" The random question caught her off guard and she turned to look at him, when he saw her clear face in the light his breath hitched at the beauty, and she was only what, fourteen? Fifteen? Her lips seemed to always be highly pigmented, and it stood out from her pale skin. Her cheeks always seemed to have a hint of redness in them, adding a nice liveliness to her face. Her blue eyes like always were much deeper than any other blue eyes he's ever seen. He couldn't imagine how she would look when she truly bloomed. She turned back to the book and nodded, deciding not to make the conversation longer than it already did, she walked away to find a spot to sit and read. He, unfortunately for her, followed.

"I can't believe he let you and not me!" He frowned, "And I'm actually good at potions, what's a muggle raised girl like you know?"

"It was by accident" She explained as she opened the first book, that was black. Hoping her body language would encourage him to leave. She found a desk and sat down. He sat down too, across from her.

"So...did you like the party?"

"It was nice" was all she said, it wasn't a complete lie, it would have been amazing and almost perfect if it wasn't for the events that took place there, with the girls and the men touching her. To her surprise he actually didn't say anything back, no boosting about saying of course it was, that it was a Malfoy party and so on, and silence fell instead for awhile. The sound of the clock ticking was louder than usual, and the air felt a bit thicker. She could feel his presences, it wasn't anything close to Professor's but his was timid, even shy.

"Why are you reading up on them when you can just ask me?" Finally his voice came out, she refused to look up at him, too fixed into the book.

"And you would know more than these books?"

"Ask" this time she looked up at him, he seemed confident.

"How do you defend against one?" she had already read this part of the book, it was a charm.

"The patronus charm of course" Linda popped up with a smile, and then the smile fell when she saw Malfoy glaring at her.

"L-Linda has come to take your cup my lady" Daisy smiled at the little elf and patted her head like a child before giving her the empty tea mug.

"Thank you Linda" Linda perked up and popped away.

"Why do you do that?" Draco asked. Daisy had went back to her reading.

"Do what?"

"Treat that thing...like a...like a" he couldn't find the word.

"Like a living being?" She glanced up at him before back down.

"Yes! it's hideous, and worthless and-"

"She is alive, no?" He stopped and looked at her. "What right do you have to say she is lesser than any other being, like a dragon, or unicorn? What makes them different besides their exterior?" She looked at him when she said the last word, referring not to just the house elves, but how they had treated her too when she first came.

"I'm a pur-"

"So what?" He looked offended. "Pureblood, half blood, muggle born, what difference does it make? Mister Snape said, the power level makes no difference if you're any of them." Her hands moved around as she spoke, as if trying to explain it not just in words but physically. "In the end," She pointed at him "you're human and so are they, in the end they're alive and so you are" Her voice was raising, and he coward away at her voice. She closed the book rather harshly, and he flinched, she got up, swirled around, her hair spinning around her. She placed the book back and was about to leave the library, annoyed that her little peaceful time was taken away from her. She reached the door to open it, only for Severus to open it.

"Finished so soon?" She looked up at his eyes, his brows arched, and he saw the small flame of annoyance in hers, her lips closed firmly.

"Yes, just got canceled" He saw Draco coming up from behind her he understood.

"Perhaps sometime in the lab instead?" Her eyes twinkled, she never thought she'd be going there so soon after, or at all after breaking the rule somewhat.

"I'm coming too" her face dropped at the voice and the words coming from that person, mentally groaning.

"Draco your mother-"

"That's not fair, how come she goes?" He complained, and Severus gave a sigh, before turning away. Daisy sighed soundlessly before following the man down the dungeons. The book she was reading the night before was still there. Severus began making a potion and she sat down with the potion book in hand. Opening it.

"Is reading all you do?" Why did he have to come? Couldn't they just left him with some dementor? He gave her a look before walking around the room, looking at the things in the jars. He reached for something and flinched when Severus spoke.

"Draco," He jolted and turned, Severus gave him a look. "you mustn't touch what isn't yours", he was going to say something when the door opened upstairs.

"I better not find you in here Draco" His mothers voice came.

"Mother, Daisy's in here!" She came down.

"What Daisy does is none of your concern, Severus has said over and over that you are not to come here. Don't bother the man." She dragged him out and Daisy smiled widely the moment the door closed.

"I don't think I could ever thank Misses Malfoy enough" The potion master's mouth twitched again and he began coughing. "Are you...are you holding a laugh?" Her eyes widened. After a few more coughs he straightened up.

"Hardly" He tried, Daisy's smile didn't leave.

"You were so laughing...but I wasn't joking, sir how do you put up with him? He thinks everything and everyone's beneath him."

"Like father like son"

"Gosh, how did you stand his father too..." She leaned back on her chair, head back staring up at the ceiling, her hair falling all the way down pass the chair seat.

"Lucius will come around, he just needs time"

"The day I see him even look at a house elf without such a revolted look would be the day you mess up on a potion." His lips twitched again and he turned away for a second, he coughed again before composing himself again.

"Assuming Draco said some things in the library?"

"Just the usual hate on Linda, she's so cute and sweet, how could anyone do anything hurtful to her" He didn't say anything. "are they staying here?"

"That would be best"

"I'm sure Lucius Malfoy is skilled enough to do the Patronus Charm"

"He cannot" She sat up straight confused.

"What do you mean...?"

"For reasons I can't say" She leaned back again, looking up at the ceiling.

"I doubt dementors would go after Mister Malfoy anyways, he's so proud and brillant, they'd probably be running away from him" The man's lips twitched again.

"Read up on them?" She nodded, before getting up to stand by him when he gestured her too again, he asked for her to chop some things for him, and she did. They spent longer than she thought, it was a long process, even though it lacked much ingredient, they had to let it sit for awhile.

Professor had told her school would began on September first, it wasn't long till then, only a couple of weeks now. Apparently Narcissa had already went shopping with Draco for his things and just bought twice the amount for her, since they were going to be in the same year and classes. All that was left was to get an animal and her wand, which Severus had told her they will go together. She knew she was going to get an owl, but the idea of getting her own wand was too unreal, it was starting to feel _too_ real, that this was happening and she will become a witch, that she _is_ a witch. It hadn't truly hit her yet, the whole magic, the school, even when she was doing potions, right now with Severus, it didn't exactly feel like magic. There was no incantations, no wand waving. She knew it was only going to hit her harder when she actually got her wand. The coolest part was that the wand picked it's owner.

A part of her also realized she would no longer be here, in Snape's manor, no longer have her room, or spend much time around him or the house elves at all. She would be in her own dorms, wherever that may be with the rest of the girls. She had just started to get used to the big change from the rundown home she lived in with her mother, to this manor, a large, clean, luxury place, with house elves that serve you. Now she would have to get used to a new environment all over again and her stomach did a flip.

When she looked up the time it was already six in the morning and she rubbed her eyes tiredly. He merely stood by the potion, reading the newspaper and waiting for the potion to brew a bit. She too was reading, but now she was far too tired, that she had to reread a sentence far too many times to get it in her head. That was a sign for her that she had enough of reading. She closed the second book, having finished only half way and put it down on the table, her eyes lids heavy. She sat back down and closed her eyes for a second, her head hung and she fell asleep instantly. The dim room, the aromas of the potion and musk, the warmth from the boiling cauldron all together made her cozy, and sleepy.

"Miss Malfoy" He called putting away the newspaper and getting ready for the next steps of the potion. When she didn't reply or move he turned and was going to say something a bit harsh for ignoring him. "Miss Malfoy, are you deaf-" He stopped when he saw her eyes closed, arms crossed, with such a calm and peaceful face. She had a long night, an eventful night, and she held up well. She was a strange girl he had to admit, she didn't complain, or whine like Draco, she didn't talk much like other students he had encountered. Her questions were logical ones, intelligent ones, and when he scolded her she didn't get discouraged so easily. She was a hard worker, and very attentive.

He glanced at her a few time as he finished off the potion, she had a talent for potion, he could feel it, she knew and understood more than other students already, and it hadn't even been two months yet. He glanced at the book she had put down, it was an advanced potion's book that he references to a few times. She shifted a bit and let out a little cute sound. _Cute?_ He frowned to himself, no, it wasn't cute, he told himself. Nothing was cute about this person, nothing at all. He was a grown man who didn't like children and found them annoying. Lily was far cuter than her at that age, with her freckle and beautiful green eyes. Lily's smile was adorable and her laugh was contagious. Despite thinking all this he couldn't help but look at her, her lips parted and her lashes long. Her features were very different than Lily's, from her pale skin, her full lips and hair, her long lashes, blue eyes, to her body, everything was different. And it supported him why he didn't, no, shouldn't be fond of her at all.

She looked fuller than when he first saw her, she's been eating more during their meals and it has certainly shown, her cheeks were no longer sunken in, and her body filled her clothes better. She was still too thin in his eyes but progress was progress. He poured the potion into their bottles, corking them. He put everything away and walked slowly towards her. Was it allowed for such a girl to have such feminine features? Such a defined jaw, and those lips, they were always so pigmented. She looked so angelic with her long silky hair, that had a healthy shine to it.

She was smart, mature, she wasn't annoying like kids normally were, he talked with her, a child, practically half his age, and she was able to converse with him, without once thinking she was an idiot, not once thinking she was too nosy, too curious, too impolite or impatient. He stood before her. He had seen only a glimpse at how her mother was, he knew not of the abuse and what sort. Like him this girl was forced to grow up, her childhood stripped away from her. Yet unlike him she didn't turn sour or bitter towards the world, and unlike him she didn't have someone like Lily to make life better. At least, temporarily. Yet it didn't seem like she did need someone like that, which he figured was better, the pain of losing the person wasn't something for the light of hearts.

What was he doing? He was staring at a sleeping girl, someone almost half his age, comparing her to Lily, his only love. She was a little girl who happens to have gone through similar situations as him, and happens to be decent in potions. Nothing more, she will be his student, she will eventually forget potions and do stupid things girls her age always did. He agreed with his thoughts, he had no interest in her whatsoever.

Turning away he started on a new potion, denying that he had any interest in the girl.

 **Authors Note** : **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if so leave a comment/review on your thoughts so far, it really helps :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Dream

**Author's Note:** Hello new and old readers I've decided to rewrite this story, it will be somewhat different, and the hopefully with much better overall take on it. I hope you will still enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. **Disclaimer:** Any places, people, names...etc that is from Harry Potter I do not own,  they belong to J.K Rowling the Author of the series.

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:** Lily and James Potter are **A** ** _LIVE_** Harry lives with them, Peter Pettigrew still betrayed them but they survived and Sirius still went to Azkaban.

* * *

 **Severus's Apprentice : Dream**

* * *

Daisy wrote a lot, and she found herself writing a lot in the books Misses Malfoy had brought for her. Her journal was all over the place, from drawings, to notes about potion making she had observed with Professor, and even poetry. The things she wrote about always seemed so sad and heartbreaking that she found herself tearing up when she did. Since she was taken away she was never able to sit down and really take it all in, and it's build up inside her, all the emotions she's expressed within her stay. It was overwhelming and for the first time since she began writing in this little journal, she cried. Perhaps the sad writings were her true feelings she's hidden so well, being let loose on the pages of the leather black book. Whether they were her old feelings back with her mother or new ones she couldn't tell.

It seemed the Malfoy's were staying a few more days, Lucius Malfoy leaving every morning to the ministry to complain. She had taken naps in the lab. She stayed up often writing till she passed out. Her head lifted up from the cold table and rubbed her eyes, the man was still working. She felt bad for sleeping, she didn't mean to be rude, she tried to fight the sleep but it was too much. She looked at the man at work, she had already noticed that he didn't always follow the books instructions on a potion. It became like a game every time they were in the lab together, she would have to guess the potion. However it was unfair when it was one of the ones he has tampering with.

For part of the time there she read, both in silence. She enjoyed it, and was glad to be away from the Malfoys. Over the years of being alone that was something she had to cop with, she had learned how to enjoy it, it was either that or be sad all the time. She hadn't realized that the company of people would be like this, this strange to her, she had made her own little bubble of happiness in her mind, and she liked it, it made her happy after all, it's what kept her alive too in all her years. Professor however, despite his loud aura, that is hard not to feel, wasn't someone who disturbed this little bubble of hers. Their conversations were always interesting and nice, she enjoyed being around him, she felt he fit into the bubble of hers well. Rather than disturbing it like the Malfoys. Last night however she felt a little saddened, once school started she was sure that her little bubble will be popped. There was no way to avoid gossipers and the looks she was going to get, simply because she was now a Malfoy.

Daisy placed her arms on the cold table before resting her head on them. She had struggled sleeping ever since the dementor attack a few nights ago. It was a horrifying encounter and experience, that she found herself feelings doors before opening them, to make sure they weren't cold. So during the day she took naps here and there, and she tried her best not to in the lab with professor, but today was one of those days, where the potion was taking far too long and she didn't want to get up and leave. Severus glanced at the sleeping girl who's cherry lips parted. Her eyelids getting heavier and heavier, till he no longer could see those sapphire like blue eyes and all he did was her long dark lashes that curved upward.

 _Daisy was pushed onto the a couch, she let out a yelp her eyes closed, and slowly she opened them to see a dark figure looming on top of her. With her hands pinned over her head, a hand took told of her chin and tilted it up, the figures lips came crashing down onto hers. She let out a gasp her eyes closed tightly now, just as a wet rough tongue came slithering into her open mouth, teasing and rubbing her tongue. The figure pulled away only to attack again over and over, tilted her head one side to the other. She moaned into the kiss weakly, her eyes getting hazy and bury as tears formed. Her body tense and at the same time limp, weak as if he was sucking away her energy. When he finally pulled away and let go, she saw two dark unmistakable eyes staring down at her. The way it always did._

Daisy woke up with a start, sitting up instantly and panting quietly to herself. Her hand went over her still racing heart. _What kind of dream was that_? She looked up to see the man still working, and she felt her cheeks heat up when her eyes landed on those thin lips. She looked away instantly. Elbow on the desk. She was shaking, shaking from such a vivid dream, she could still feel the man's lips on hers. The taste, of bitterness. He glanced at her and gestured her to prepare some things for him. She stood up and took two steps towards him only for her knees to give away and they buckled under her and she started falling. The dream had affected her more than she thought, she was dizzy and weak. Her hands splayed out and grabbed onto the first thing she found and that was Professor's Snape's arm which was extended to catch her, but instead she ended up pulling him down with her. Stools screeched and fell as Daisy hit the floor on her back.

Her eyes winced at the pain in her elbows and back of her head, when she finally opened her eyes she Froze, her breath held as those dark eyes in her dream looked into hers. Hands on neither side of her, catching himself before crushing her under him.

Severus stared at the girl under him, wincing, he looked at those parted lips then back up to find her beautiful eyes opening up to his. A light smell of lavender and vanilla tingle his nose. It was a nice mix of scent that wasn't so strong on his sensitive nose. They were gentle and not sweet at all. She stared at him with a red face and widened eyes. He clenched his jaw and pushed himself off, put up a strong front and tried to glower at her clumsiness. She got up quickly and apologized over and over again. Her legs working fine now, she chopped away for him her face never returning to its normal shade for sometime.

He was a man of great respect, she knew that. It wasn't because he was kind, or caring, he was nothing like Misses Malfoy. His sheer presence felt so strong, that she felt comfortable, relaxed. The eyes in her dream kept reappearing and somehow she knew it was him. Even though she never saw the man's face in the dream. Why did she have such a lewd dream? She's never dreamt anything like that before, a relationship or a guy friend in general never crossed her mind ever. She had always been alone and accepted that fate. Not to mention she had no time for a relationship of that sort. _Why him of all people?_

"Didn't nap well?" His voice, like always, cut through her thoughts so smoothly, and she kept her head down at the Ingredient she was preparing. His voice sending waves of shiver down her spine.

"Just a weird dream" he was about to ask, when he heard the lab door open.

"Daisy, are you still here?" It was Misses Malfoy. Footsteps of heels came down. "Oh Severus, are you already drowning her in potions? It's practically 7pm and she hasn't see the light all day."

"I like it here" Daisy defended and Severus gave Narcissa a look as if to say 'See?'. Eventually she was dragged out by the mother and of course the first thing she sees is a sulking Draco holding a plain black book. Daisy sighed and thought maybe she should try at least, try to be social.

"Good evening" she greeted and to her surprised he mumbled it back. "Have you eaten dinner yet?" she asked Misses Malfoy.

"No, I was hoping you'd all be up to eat together. The house elves are working on it now."

She left them to see the little elves scrambling quickly, she smiled. Linda noticed first and hurried to her. Daisy crouched down.

"Hello Linda, how are you and Lin today?"

"Linda and Lin are good now that Daisy is here" They chirped.

"Let me help" To Daisy, Lin and Linda were her first friends, they laughed and played around while they cooked, she had them taste while they cooked, they laughed and jumped around. They always cheered her up, they were the first to accept her, and she, to them was the first to treat them as equal. She was a lady they were proud to serve, and would willingly, with or without a bind. She was worth that. They took their time before setting the table up, Professor was talking to Draco's mom. Daisy walked in carrying the plates of food they made, the elves following her, not using their magic this time. Not using magic took longer time, Daisy convinced them it was more fun this way. They had agreed that it was, at least with her it was.

When dinner was ready Severus came up and they all sat around the table, Lucius had yet to return from the ministry. As Daisy was eating, Draco kept reading off the black book.

"Draco, put that down" Narcissa said, bothered that he wasn't focusing on eating as a family. Daisy looked up again and her brows furrowed. Then it clicked to her. That book was the notebook Narcissa had given her the very same book she wrote her poems, and feelings in, the same one she drew in. She began to panic. Snape saw the look she was giving Draco, and it clicked to him that it wasn't any of his books.

"Where did you get that book Draco?" He looked up, looking a bit guilty, thinking of what to say, the hesitation spoke clearly to Daisy and Severus spoke warningly. "Choose your words wisely"

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked, wondering why he was talking to her son like he's done something wrong.

"You went into my room" Daisy finally said frowning at him. She didn't know what words to say she was enraged, that was her private book, that she wrote in. It had things she would never tell people. And he, of all people was just reading it, as if it was some newspaper. She clenched her fist. Narcissa turned sharply to her son, he closed the book and threw it away.

"There, happy, no need to get all dramatic about it, just a book" If there was a magically thing where a glare could kill she was sure to find out one day to give it to him. She got up and grabbed the so called just a book, left into the library, excusing herself. She had lost her appetite. She closed the library door and let out an annoyed sound.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" She slammed the book down on the closes table and fell into the chair, clearly annoyed. After making letting out some more steam she turned to look at the book and he read eyes saddened. Despite having had a better life now, she couldn't help but feel even sadder than ever before. She couldn't help but feel the empty void in her heart that cried go be filled. The mask she puts up, the things she did to distract herself from her mind, was all very tiring. As she kept ignoring these feelings of pain she grew numb. There was days she couldn't pretend anymore and just break down. Having things pile up more and more inside till she exploded. Writing helped letting these emotions outs.

The words written brought back memories of her mother and it brought tears to her eyes. Her eyes glued to the hard truth of her words, she had to rip her eyes away forcibly when a tear began to fall. She closed the book before reading anymore, she covered her face and let the water gates truly open completely without holding anything back. She didn't know who she was anymore, or who she used to be either. She was taken away from the mother who had broken her, taken all her good feelings away like a Dementor. She hadn't told them how much she was affected by the dementor, it made her relive her sad days again. She was tired, she was only fourteen, and she was already tired of life, tired of fighting in vain for nothing. She didn't see much in it for her.

A knock on the door, startled her, and she wiped at her face, the door opened without a word being said by her. She could tell without looking that it wasn't Professor, the knock was too gentle. The door opened and she turned hoping it wasn't too obvious that she had been crying. Narcissa's eyes softened at the girls face and went to her.

"Daisy" Daisy's heart melted. Her mother rarely called her name, she was always called child, you, girl, anything but her name. To hear it was so strange in her ears, so foreign. "Draco got scolded by Severus" Daisy nodded. "You know, you can talk to me Daisy," she bent down to her, looking up at those tired eyes. "Severus may be intimidating but believe me he's a man with a heart too." She nodded again.

It wasn't only that she didn't want to talk about it, it's just that she couldn't. Her whole life she fought alone, struggled alone, tried alone, whenever she had ever fallen there was no hand to help her up. She grew to not know how to, she grew thinking you're suppose to deal with everything alone. They chatted some more and told Daisy to come out whenever she wanted. Daisy took a deep breath and nodded, giving her an answer but still not facing her. At this point she didn't care much for Draco, he was childish and bad mannered, but he was still a child, even if he was her age. She was sure he has went through some hard things, being born into such a high status family comes with a price.

"Thank you" She tried in her best to say in her normal voice. She stood there a bit longer, staring at the little girls thin, shaky body. Narcissa returned back to Severus, leaving Daisy in the library.

* * *

Lucius had come back, and Narcissa told him what had happened, before sitting around by the fireplace and talking. As if he cared.

"She's just a little girl...yet she acts, and talks like someone our age, I forget that she's Draco's age sometimes" a delicate band went to her cheek, with a very concerned face.

"I agree" Severus said gazing into the fire. The girl had proven herself far more mature during their sessions in the lab that he's grown to look forward to. Though he'd never admit that publicly. The weather was getting colder, the room was dim, and Draco was told to stay in his room for the rest of the day.

"Have you seen her in the kitchen with the elves?" Severus shook his head. "She was humming and singing and for the first time like a child. She was laughing, she was so different." They heard the library door open, and saw the girl they speak of finally come out. She held her dark book in her hand and she met the eyes of the three adults as she closed the door behind her. Her face was paler than usual, with some bags under her blue eyes.

"Welcome back Mister Malfoy, I hope your journey wasn't too hard" Even the way she spoke, was clearly not of a fourteen year old. She tried to excuse herself.

"Why not join us for a bit" Lucius spoke before anyone else did, they were all thinking the same thing. Her puffy eyes had died down, and her nose was no longer red from the crying.

"I'm quite tired sir" She tired, she wasn't in the mood for interacting with anyone. It was eleven at night.

"Please Daisy" Narcissa eyes were of worry, Daisy closed her eyes, and took a breath in before turning to sit in an armchair, looking straight at the fire, ignoring the eyes on her. She had placed her book on the side table. "Would you like to eat anything, you didn't eat much today" She shook her head.

"You will eat, you need energy after what happened with the dementor" She clenched her teeth at the voice of Professor. Linda popped and listened to professors request of sandwiches, the cute elf nodded eagerly when she heard it was for Daisy.

"Are the Dementors going to go away anytime soon?" Daisy asked, still not looking at the people. They were now her family, and she was sitting with them. It was a small family, but this was her life now.

"They're looking for Sirius Black" the man spat, "They said they will do something about it"

"I see" She shivered at the idea of seeing another one of those creatures. She continued to stare at the fire, how alive it looked, how bright and powerful, it crackled. It was so hypnotic. Silence fell, and she was glad for that, they stopped staring, only glanced time to time at her eyes, how fixed on the fire it was, how the brilliant blue eyes seemed duller today and empty. She had felt a lot of things this month, but at the time, she didn't think they were real. As if it was just her imagination and she was playing along, pretending, acting like she was in a movie. But now she knew, it was her reality, it wasn't all in her head, it was all real and she wasn't sure how to act anymore. When she went into her world, in her mind, she was someone completely different than in the real world. She was someone heroic, elegant, beautiful, loved, wanted, everything she ever wanted to be in her world.

She was a shell of who she used to be in the real world. There was footsteps coming from the stairs, and Narcissa stood up.

"Draco, we told you, until you-"

"I know!" Daisy kept her eyes on the fire, back of her chair facing the stairs. "I just, wanted to say that I was...I'... I" He struggled to apologize, his pride getting in his way. He struggled so much that his hands were fisted and he had to pause and try again only to find the words stuck at his throat yet again.

"It's okay, I never held a grudge in the first place" She said anyways knowing what he was trying to say. The audacity he had to go into someones room and reading their personal stuff without permission was outrageous, but she reminded herself that he was a child. A troubled one. She understood that, even though he was snobby and full of it. She had seen the way his father spoke to him, or even looked. The pressure the expectations the demands and the harsh words when he disappointed him. He wanted to please his father the way she wanted to please her mother. She couldn't stay mad at him.

"Are you looking down on me?" He sounded annoyed. "Do you think you're better, talking all high and mighty like you-"

"Draco!" his mother cut in. "She said she forgave you"

"Narcissa, dear, calm down" Lucius said helping her to sit back down. Daisy didn't say anything back. Linda soon popped with a tray of sandwiches and tea. Daisy patted the elf's head and thanked her, gave a soft smile, which was returned by the widest smile Linda could give.

"Linda is happy to please Lady Daisy!" And she disappeared. Lucius tried his best to hide his disgusted face, not succeeding far.

"So, are you looking forward to Hogwarts Daisy?" Draco sat down near his father, uninvited, as his mother asked. "I remember when Draco went he was so excited"

"I'm indifferent" Daisy answered before taking a small bite. It was a cheese sandwich with herbs and walnuts. Eventually conversation around the room picked up, Daisy barely joined in.

"Draco have you done any reading up during summer for school?" His mother asked and he nodded.

"List me the ingredients for Shrinking Solution" Snape gave him a surprise pop quiz.

"That's an easy one, peeled shrivelfig, sliced caterpillars, one rat spleen, dash of leech juice, splash of cowbane, wormwood and..." he stopped, his face concentrating on the last ingredient "one more..."

"Minced Daisy root" She had been so quiet that her voice being heard surprised them.

"Correct" Severus confirmed.

"Impressive for a muggle raised witch" Lucius had to admit. She had read a lot of books in the past month, especially third year things. She wanted to do her best, and this family didn't seem to leave any excuse for failure.

"She's already quite good in potions" Severus informed. Daisy tried to hide her blushing face from his compliments. For a man like him to say such high words meant more coming from him.

"Is that so? " Lucius turned to her. "Perhaps you won't be a complete disgrace after all" She knew, that coming from him was a compliment, he certainly treated her better than before the ball, but he was still a cold, and selfish man. She finished her tea and sandwiches and it was getting a bit late. She got up and excused herself, she took hold of her book, making sure not to forget it and have a certain someone read more out of it.

"Daisy" She almost cringed at the man who called her that name. Mister Malfoy called as she stood by the stairs to go up to her room. "Tomorrow, you will accompany me to Diagon Alley to get you a wand, and perhaps a few other things" She nodded, not showing how she was not looking forward to tomorrow at all, and said good night.

* * *

It was a full moon, it stood alone and bright in the empty sky, not a cloud to keep it company. She had put the book away with the rest of her books on the shelf in the room and turned to stare at herself at the mirror. She had lost some weight again, her black pants, and black and white top were a bot loose on her. Her face was so pale, paler than usual, drained, with no color. Her eyes were red, and strained, but she kept staring, staring back at her empty eyes. There was a knock, and she knew who it was, she would never mistake this man for another.

"Come in" She answered. The man opened the door and stared into her broken empty eyes.

"Narcissa told me a few things from the library" she looked down, her hair falling down covering the side of her face.

"I'm fine" after a paused, she spoke again, "I'll be fine" She corrected herself. "I'll always be fine" She lifted her hand, and grabbed her other arm across her body, looking away, she squeezed hard, pushing her lips together. "I'd like to sleep sir"

"Whether I am the head of your house or not in Hogwarts, you may still come to me. I may still ask for your assistance in potions making" She turned to him, and he saw a bit of the light in her eyes returning. She looked away embarrassed, and of course his eyes brows were arching at her expression that she hid away. She saw him glance at the book Draco had. "I write in it a lot. It helps. They're more like poems, then me just writing. I haven't written in awhile...the whole dementor thing, and rereading one of my poems, just shook me a bit is all" She held herself, unable to meet his eyes as she confessed. "I know to many others, I lived heavenly, so I don't really announce it to the world." After a pause. "I don't want to think about it right now."

"Would you prefer if I accompanied you tomorrow with mister Malfoy" Her blue eyes twinkled for a second against the black ones before looking away again.

"If you have nothing to do Sir, or wouldn't mind"

"Ill let Lucius know" She nodded, and thanked him.

"I am across the hall should you need anything" He said his goodnight turned and left. She relaxed and washed up, lying in bed. Today was a roller coaster of things, but it felt a little better now. She felt her that life was a little better to handle. Even with a nosy Draco and a cruel Lucius. Professor and Misses Malfoy made up for them.

* * *

Daisy kept fading in and out of sleep, tossing and turning but never being able to actually fall into full sleep. She stared up at the ceiling giving up mentally. The moonlight brightened the room completely, the silhouette of the window casted onto the floor. Daisy sat up and looked at the door, perhaps a change of scenario will distract her active mind till she slept. She got up and leaned her ears to the door with her palms on it too. No sound, no coldness. She turned the doorknob and peeked into the dimly lit hall before quietly taking the stairs down to the living room. She turned on the fireplace with a switch and found Professor Snape's cloak folded over the back of the couch. She sat down and picked it up, instantly the smell of musk hit her nose. She turned red a bit knowing who this belonged to, and whose smell it was. She wrapped it around her and laid down, using it like a big blanket that covered all over her. She snuggled into her and found sleep coming much faster than she anticipated. His smell was too soothing.

Severus heard footsteps outside his door. Obvious that it was the room across from him. He glanced at the time, it was three in the morning. As a cautious person he was a light sleeper. That's why he preferred the dungeons away from the noises of the people. He figured perhaps she was thirsty or hungry and waited, ten, twenty, thirty minutes passed and she had yet to return to her room. Frowning he got up, he was sure he placed proper wards for the dementors, perhaps he missed a spot. He opened the door wand at the ready, he went down the stairs to see the fire place was on.

Yet she was not in sight, he saw something hanging at the side of a couch and he slowly approached to see the girl, curled up in his cloak, her face in peaceful bless and asleep while wrapped up by the fireplace. He almost growled at the scene. To think someone would use his cloak to sleep, it was clearly his, Lucius's was completely different. He wondered why she was sleeping here, he walked closer till he was next to her. Looking down at her closed relaxed eyes and parted lips, her cheeks had a nice redness to it. These days his mind would doze out thinking of her, usual the thoughts of Lily would be the subject of dozing out, however since the pass week it had been her. The picture of her in a dress, the way her hair gracefully fell on her face when she stood next to him in the lab. The way her hands moved when she chopped, and her eyes, the most stand-out feature she had, following her lips.

He clenched his jaw as she turned away, exposing her neck. Her Pj pants had crawled up her legs, revealing a bare leg that was outside his cloak. He remembered her smell when she fell, pulling him down with her. The scent was refreshing to his nose. He found himself slowly getting closer and closer to the girl. A finger rubbed against her soft lips and she made a sound turning her head towards him now. Something was wrong with him, something very wrong. She was no Lily, she was nothing like the confident, kind flower of his yet something about Daisy drew him to her. Something about her stirred something inside him and he hated it.

* * *

 **Author Note:** Hope you enjoyed that. Took me awhile but I think it's okay, remember HARRY'S PARENTS ARE ALIVE. Review for more, and have a lovely day.


	5. Chapter 5 The Lady with Green Eyes

**Author's Note:** Hello new and old readers I've decided to rewrite this story, it will be somewhat different, and the hopefully with much better overall take on it. I hope you will still enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. **Disclaimer** : Any places, people, names...etc that is from Harry Potter I do not own, they belong to J.K Rowling the Author of the series.

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: **Lily and James Potter are** **ALIVE** **Harry lives with them, Peter Pettigrew still** betrayed them but they survived and Sirius still went to Azkaban.

* * *

 **Severus's Apprentice: The Lady with Green Eyes**

Your eyes lit up so brighten when you saw her, a lady who was unlike me. I had dark plain brown hair, while she had firely red hair, and bright green eyes that held so much expression and emotions. She was confident while I...was not. She was experienced, smart and most of all you two grew up together. She knew you far more than I did. I didn't know why, but whenever I saw her with you, the mere thought of it only hurt me more. I had finally found someone who looked at me, who made me feel a bit special, but when I saw how you looked at her, I knew I was mistaken.

"What a weirdo!" Yelled a girl with beautiful blond black hair. "You really think Daniel would want to be with you?" This beautiful girl's name was Jessica, and known to be one of the most popular girls in the whole middle school. She was not only pretty and stylish, but rich too, and she had a early developed body. Some guys would only dream of even talking to her. If you were worthy enough she will talk to you, if not you were just going to get ignored. The only time those rules didn't apply is if you get in her way. Little Daisy stared back at her, obviously hurt about those words. Daisy was popular herself, her big blue eyes and rosy cheeks attracted many. However she was cute while Jessica was attractive. She was a good girl while Jessica was a naughty girl. Unfortunately for the good girl someone had spread a rumor that Daisy liked a boy named Daniel, a tall large boy, with dark eyes and darker hair, out of all the boys in his grade, he looked the most grown. A lot of girls found that intimidating, in an attractive way. Truth was Daisy had only dropped her pen and he picked it up for her and smiled, she thanked him and ever since, rumors spread. Daisy was only twelve at the time, and the thought of boys or dating never crossed her mind at that age. She was bullied heavily after her interaction with Daniel, her indoor shoes would go missing, she'd get excluded from the girls in her class. There was even a time a new student came and she took this chance to finally make a friend. And she did. But Jessica, with her goons gave the new student more things than Daisy ever could.

Daisy woke up with a start before taking in her surroundings, the high quality vast room easily gave it away. She was still here, and it was just a dream. She turned to her clock on her bedside, it read 5:45, she rubbed her eyes and gazed up at the cream ceiling. School in the muggle world wasn't so bad. She didn't really have friends but she knew some nice kids and teachers. She wasn't too bad in school either, she enjoyed gym and art class. She stretched and got up, she didn't feel tired, so she figured she'd get up and do something. It's been a week, school wasn't far now, she had gotten her wand and owl that sat asleep in his cage in the corner of her room. It was a barn owl with a white face, bordered with brown feathers. The name she gave him was Rio.

The Malfoy's had long returned back to their Manor thankfully, but today was going to be different, they had guest coming, apparently it's one of Professor's friends. She wondered what kind of person they were, were they like the Malfoy's? She washed up, changed and hopped down, to her surprised she didn't hear anything in the lab, no movements, no steps. For a moment she wondered if it was okay to go down there alone, to look, or to even make something. Her mind of course told her no, but her curiosity got the best of her and she went inside. She was right, no one was here. There was a board in the corner, with a date and names of potions written under. Professor wrote down what potions he was making the day after. They were ones she's already helped him with, calming draught was the first. She listened one last time to hear if anyone was awake, before beginning on the potions on the board. She took out books, and all the ingredients first, and boy was that tough, nothing was labeled. She decided to label them so she wouldn't hesitate when adding them in, or guess which was which. After bringing everything she needed in order on the table, she prepared the cauldron and began. She hummed to a tune and swayed on some parts, and did a little skip on others. She hadn't noticed the door opening and she was far to into the tune and potion to feel the man's aura. She smiled wider when the cauldron changed to the right color, just like she remembered when Professor did it. She poured it into little flasks before preparing for the next potion.

"Getting quite comfortable, are we?" She almost dropped the dirty cauldron into the sink, she held her breath, before letting it release after a moment.

"I...I" She stuttered as she dared to face him, she saw him examining her labeled potions in flasks. Lifting it, and smelling it. She gulped and looked away. Ashamed, she knew this was his private spot, and though she had come here many times, it was with his presence and permission. This time, she simply took it as it was okay, and did whatever the heck she wanted. The thing was, she felt so inferior to the Malfoy's, and even Professor. She had finally be able to get her wand only to find out she can't use it anyways, using magic outside of school wasn't allowed. She felt so out of place while they used magic, he never had to manually wash the cauldron, she'd watch just a swing of his wand, and done it was clean. It felt so unreal to her, that one day she too could do such a thing. But potions, she didn't need incantations, she didn't need a wand for most of the potions. This was something she can do, something that made her feel closer, that she wasn't an outsider and it was fun.

She placed the cauldron down to soak. She looked down at her reflection, back facing him now. She had invaded his personal place and touched things that were his, without permission, and she had no excuse besides her selfish desires to feel closer. Her bangs, curtained her face, as she stared.

"I'm sorry" She couldn't think of anything else to say as she began to scrub at the cauldron.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" She turned to him, pausing at the cleaning, then returned back to it, nodding.

"This is your private lab, something you probably take joy and pride in, you probably enjoy being here, just like I do in the library. I came in without permission, or supervision, I know the dangers of potions-"

"And yet you stupidly took the chances" his voice cut her and she winced at his tone. "You're an inexperience, muggle raised witch". It was strange being called a witch, despite knowing it wasn't name calling, or an insult in this situation, she still felt hurt, but she held her tongue and let silence come. "You made them perfectly" He finally said after, she turned completely this time, eyes widened and he looked down at her, those dark deep eyes.

"I enjoyed making it..." She dared to add. "If I may ask a question sir?" She arched a brow.

"Invading my personal space wasn't enough to hold your tongue?" She flustered, though his tone was softer, clearly having forgiven her. "Had you made these horribly you would be holding a punishment for all your Hogwarts years" He finally put the potion down, waiting for her question.

"You make potions everyday, for what? Most of them are the same, mainly medical potions"

"I stock up the nursery at the school, throughout summer to prepare for the school year"

"And throughout the school year too?" He nodded. She nodded back in understanding, and turned to rinsed the scrubbed cauldron and wiped it dry. She saw professor wiping the rest of the potion list on the board away. She didn't ask any of the questions that came up in mind. She returned everything the way they were before she came and excused herself. She felt her heart tighten when he didn't stop her, asked her to help him on another potion, asked her to stay and watch and learn some more. Nothing. He didn't need her, was the harsh truth as she closed the lab door behind her. How long had he been making potions for, all by himself, without her? Not to mention, any other Witch or Wizard would probably be a better person than her. Draco would know how the ingredients looked without having to look at pictures or ask, he'd know the pronunciation too.

She found herself falling into a couch, kicking her shoes off and laying down, with her forearm covering her eyes. She felt a bit special in Snape's manor, at least for a moment. The house elves, Lin and Linda always treated her nicely and have stood up for her as if she was someone. Sure being a Malfoy seemed to make you a someone, but what was the point when the family was so dysfunctional. As for Professor, he's a teacher, a grown man that seemed a little more level headed than the rest of the Malfoy's, who knew she was just a kid, he's around kids for most of the year after all. Yeah, she was just a kid. An outsider, a werido. Daisy eventually drifted in a sleep.

Severus Snape was extremely furious and worried when he heard noises in his lab, thinking he would have the head of them if they so ruined anything in there. When he first opened the door, the sound of humming took him by surprise, a girl humming gently and happily. The sound of potion and smell of brewing was clear to what they were doing. He peered in, watching, she hadn't noticed him, she was so into it. Things were labeled, and organized, it was almost neater than him. She had everything she needed out, and she was going about it the right way. Despite not liking someone in his personal lab he had grown a bit to her company. She wasn't those nosy, annoying, loud brats he has dealt with. She was quiet, and if she could even ask questions, she was polite, and attentive. A lot more than he thought from the way she cut and moved. She had been watching him well when he made those potions before. He saw her eyes shine a bit when the potion turned the right shade. The perfect shade. After letting himself be known and erasing the board, there was someone coming over today, he didn't have time for the rest of the potions. He had already made extras anyways. She didn't whine nor complain, she knew what she did was wrong, unlike those stubborn kids, and excused herself.

He left soon after her, turning off the lights with a flick of wand, when he stood outside he saw her sleeping, with an arm over her eyes. He watched her sleep, despite her youth, sometimes, when she looked at him with those big blue eyes, there was something in them...something that made the girl far older than her years. She had clearly experienced things a young girl wasn't supposed to. She shifted and stirred up and he moved away, he hadn't meant to stare at her, to watch her, and he certainty didn't want to be caught in the act of it. He found himself doing it far too often nowadays for his liking. He noticed even her shoes was neatly put away by the couch as he walked off.

"Breakfast will be ready" He spoke when he knew she was awake enough to understand.

The Malfoy's eventually came down, dressed in such fancy clothing for home. They greeted and sat eating so elegantly and fake politeness. Daisy ate slowly at her food, thinking back to her dream. It would explain why she wasn't a big fan of the Malfoy's, they reminded her of her old nemesis, Jessica. Almost like a female version of Draco. She kicked around the strawberry on her plate, face rested on her hand.

"Daisy, Daisy!?" Startled she looked up at Misses Malfoy, and realized all eyes were on her.

"Are you deaf?" Draco sneered. She looked at him and then back at his mother

"Are you okay?" his mother ignored his comment and asked. Daisy apologized, and nodded her reply, however she couldn't ignore the glances Professor shot her way. Today was going to be a long day.

They eventually left and Severus returned to his lab while Daisy read a book in the living room. When the door bell rang Daisy's eyes widened. The guest. Feeling for some reason nervous, she felt the want to give a good impression to the people Professor associated with, and went up to the door and opened it. Daisy froze, it was a beautiful lady, with red hair and bright green eyes, she had freckles, and then she smiled down at Daisy, a beautiful kind smile. When Professor said he had a guest coming, she had expected it to be a male for some reason, the idea of a female never crossed her mind. However she looked around his age, in her thirties, Severus in Daisy's eyes was an alluring man, with traits and features girls would stare at. For him to have a female friend, or more than just a friend shouldn't come as a surprise for her. Yet she couldn't help but feel her heart sinking at the beauty for the woman before her.

"Oh, and who might you be?" Her voice was gentle, and sweet, her green eyes left her blue ones to someone behind her, Daisy turned to see Severus walking up to the door, with the softest face she'd ever seen him make.

"Lily" He greeted and Daisy moved aside and she hugged him tightly.

"Long time no see" She said. She was dressed for the fall, with a jacket and hat. Daisy looked away and stood there awkwardly. "So who's this?" Lily pulled away and looked down at Daisy. Lily was shorter than Severus, but not by much, Daisy merely reached the man's shoulder while Lily reached his large nose. "You never told you had a child" Both Severus and Daisy made a look.

"I'm a Malfoy" Daisy said quickly not liking being seen as his child.

"Oh, of course, those eyes. Didn't know you Baby sat Severus" Severus guided the lady by her arm to the living room, where he helped her take her jacket and hat off, and gave it to Linda to put away. They sat together and began chatting, while Daisy awkwardly took her book off the coffee table in front of them and walked off towards the library, excusing herself. There was no room for her in such an atmosphere, even she knew that. They were clearly close friends, closer than she could ever imagine. Daisy drowned herself in books after books after books, distracting herself for the talk that reached the library door.

"He's just so immature Severus" She heard her say. "He keeps saying he'll change, he'll change, and it'll only last a day" So the lady was married. Daisy looked down at the book she was reading, feeling guilty. Guilty of feeling relieve knowing the lady was taken. Yet the look in Severus's eyes when he saw her told her that didn't matter. "He drives me mad..." Seemed like she had a disagreement with her husband. "I should have never married him..." Daisy closed her eyes and tried muting it, focusing on her charms book instead and practicing the hand movements for it. However her body was too tense, and her movements too stiff. She could hear Linda and Lin outside, even they seemed happy that this lady had come.

She had felt special for a moment, Professor had let her into the lab, and the house elves had liked her, now however she did not feel so special, the lady was clearly kind and nice, even the house elves were excited to see her. It only proved to Daisy she wasn't anyone still, that she had merely gotten ahead of herself. It was merely wishful thinking.

Severus watched the girl disappear in the library, a look on her he'd never seen before, his eyes lingered at the door, till Lily spoke, that's when he turned to his love.

"Why is she here?"

"Dumbledore has asked me to mentor her, she had lost her parents" The lie somehow came easy, he hadn't intended to lie, Lily was his closest friend, and not to mention his love interest since he was a child. He had always struggled lying to her, however this time it had come without a pause, without a hesitation. The girl had lost her father, but her mother was still alive and well.

"Oh...Poor girl..." She chatted back and forth, mainly her, telling him things and catching up. Till it finally reached the usual subject. James. Lily rarely visited, in fact, they rarely met up, but whenever they did it was always something to do with James. She's go on for hours over and over, eventually cry, and say she couldn't leave him because of Harry. James was a very accusative man, he always accused her about Severus over and over whenever she went out. She had cut ties from Severus for years because of his slip of mouth. But after being accused for so long she decided to finally send a letter to him, after accepting his apology. She was being accused of it anyway, so she decided to do it. James of course never caught her. James also always brought Severus up to their son, Harry, saying he was such a loser and what rubbish he is. He'd make up all these stories up glorifying himself. She was sick of it.

"I...I want to run away...But I...I don't know" she said. "I...Can I stay here for a bit, I know school will be starting soon, but till then can I...can I stay here Sev?" Her beautiful green eyes always attracted Severus, and he looked into them.

"However long you wish for" Was his answer and he saw her smile appear on her lips and she hugged him again. For some reason, he didn't get that wave of happiness he always did when she hugged him, he didn't feel his heart lighten whenever she smiled like he always did. He didn't get the relief look when he saw into those eyes like he always did. It was beautiful, she was beautiful, and he still loved her but it bothered him, that he didn't feel so ecstatic, not as much as he knew he would.

Hours went on and they kept talking, and laughing, they drank tea with biscuits. He talked about Daisy, how good she was in potion, what she had said about Mister Hurdman.

"You talk about her a lot" He stopped sipping on his tea, taken aback. "Even in the letters you mentioned her a few times" Was he talking too much about the girl? To be honest his life didn't have much drama as he was a lonely man, who lived alone. The pass month and a half was the most eventful times of his life in years. Since Daisy stayed here things had been more interesting, he had something to look forward to, interested to what she would say today. He found himself glancing at the library hoping any second she would come out now. The talk with Lily about James was repetitive, and honestly boring. He could care less about that man, she had told him the same thing for years, how she regrets being with the man, how she couldn't stand him, then she'd say he changed, then it was back to no, she couldn't stand him. He had shown his undying love for her over and over again staying truthful and loyal, but even he gets annoyed of repetition. The change of topic about Daisy was nice, he was finally enjoying himself, finally talking, instead of just listening. When the sound of door opening was heard he turned his head towards the library door.

Daisy walked out quietly, with a book in hand of course. Daisy's eyes landed on Lily's green puffy red ones. Daisy bowed her head gently towards the lady.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, I could hear most of the conversation, I don't want to eavesdrop, it's none of my business, so I'll go elsewhere" She turned and headed towards the stairs.

"Why don't you stay?" Lily's asked. Severus couldn't help but feel a bit relieved that he didn't have to ask. "I never got to introduce myself" Daisy turned, nodded, and sat down on an armchair closer to the fireplace. "I'm Lily Potter, I went to Hogwarts with Severus, you have lovely eyes, they're nothing I've ever seen" Daisy looked down gently, her long lashes hiding those beautiful eyes. Severus's eyes never left her, Lily spoke rightfully, she did have eyes he's never seen before. The way she moved, looked, the way she spoke sometimes was so elegant, like someone of high class, and yet not snobby of full of herself.

"Daisy Malfoy, Miss" Daisy closed her eyes gently, with a soft smile she spoke again. "It is your eyes that see's things beautifully"

"Oh my" Lily said, blushing at her words. "Such manners" The adults spoke back and forth, Severus attention split between Daisy and Lily's. Daisy wasn't speaking at all, besides a bit here and there, she was mainly looking to the fire, or reading her book.

"Severus are you listening?"

"Yes" He lied.

"You aren't" She looked at him annoyed. "I can't believe you, I came all the way here, pouring my heart out about my situation and you can't spare me a few hours?" Daisy's left eyebrows twitched. He's been sitting listening more than a few hours. She told herself.

"I apologize" They talked some more before he had the house elves talk her to her room upstairs, when she disappeared up the room Daisy heard the man sigh. "Sbe will be staying for some time" Daisy merely nodded, and he glowered at her. The whole time she never looked at him, nor even spoke to him, not even now. He stood up and walked over to her. Snatching the book out of her hand, Daisy gasped and reached for it before her eyes landed on the man who took it. "You should know better than to not use your tongue when I speak to you" She stood up and tried reaching for the book again, and again, jumping, and he held it up higher and higher.

"Sir, I was reading an interesting part" She said between jumps. He held a playful smirk now, as she tried to get it from him. He found her frustrated-look cute. He held it over his head.

"What potion causes hysteria?"

"I don't know, maybe if you'd let me read then I'll know!" She whined out, her face red now from jumping around. "You're being unfair!" He let out a chuckle before throwing the book in his other hand.

"Let's try again, what potion provokes stomach growling?" Lily walked down the stairs and froze at the scene before her.

"No idea" To Severus teasing a girl, with a playful smirk on his lips, she'd never seen him make such a face to her, he'd never been playful like this with her either.

"Come now, all this reading and no answer?" She groaned and stopped jumping to catch her breath. "What potion regrows skin over a wound?" Daisy kept her head down panting, before moving so fast, jumping and snatching the book out of his hands.

"Essence of Dittany" she answered. When she turned however to show her smile of victory she saw the red haired lady watching, and Severus noticed too. She wondered how much she saw. She walked down the rest of the stairs, said some stuff quietly to Severus and he walked up the stairs with her too, leaving Daisy. She watched them, hand in hand disappear from view, and she looked down at the book she held, her heart sinking. She wondered what would happen if the lady stayed here forever, what would come of her? Eventually the two might marry and she'd merely get in the way, she'd no doubt be dropped off at Malfoy Manor. There won't be anymore potion sessions with Severus, no more Linda or Lin, no more of their potion games. She won't see his twitching lips trying so hard not to smile at her potion jokes, or his coughs that hide his laugh. The tightness in her heart was unbearable. She found herself going up the stairs to her room, when she heard the lady's voice in his bedroom, her face reddened and she went downstairs instantly. She hugged the book so tightly and fell onto the couch, face first, before turning over to face the fire. Her eyes teary.

"Why do you make me feel like this..." She said no one before shoving her face into the couch, and tried to forget everything.

They had eaten dinner without her, and gone off to bed without her knowledge as well, she slept all the way through from eight at night to five in the morning. She sat up on the couch, the book falling off onto the floor, rubbing her eyes, she took in her surroundings. The memory of why she was down here came and her shoulders sunk. The sounds of steps was heard and she knew it wasn't Professor and she mentally sighed. The lady with red hair walked down dressed in a nice satin night gown that reached the floor, with a robe around it. It was a tan shade with black lace around the ends and sleeves. She spotted Daisy instantly and walked over to her.

"Good morning, you're up early." Daisy picked up the book on the floor and sat properly, no doubt her hair was a mess"

"Morning" She replied. "if you're hungry I could ask Linda-" She stood up.

"No, no I actually wanted to talk to you" Daisy looked down at the lady, who sat adjacent from her, before sitting back down. The green eyes of the woman looked down. "I'm sure you heard me last night..." She spoke softly.

"About your husband, you two don't get along" She nodded.

"James, my husband and Severus didn't like each other, but Severus said some things that hurt me deeply in the past and we parted ways. James had asked me out a few times then and I rejected because he was just a bully" She took a deep breath. "Then he changed, and asked me again, and we got together, Severus mixed with a different group that I didn't like" Daisy wasn't sure why this lady was telling her, a complete stranger. "For years now, he keeps going back to his same old jerk behavior, before I was so in love that I dismissed it but now, I've forgiven him way too much." Daisy merely nodded.

"I don't know what to say"

"Severus is the only person who cares, he always thought of me, sending me birthday gifts and Christmas cards after I've forgiven him" She took a breath in again. "But I've never seen him the way he was yesterday with you" She finally got to the point. "He's always been a serious man, what are you to him?" She looked up, green met blue.

"I'm merely what he said I am, he's just mentoring me"

"But why here, the Malfoy Manor isn't far from here"

"I have my own issues with the Malfoy, he's kindly-"

"Are you taking advantage of his kindness? His money?" Lily stood only to look down at her. Daisy frowned deeply, never once had she asked the man for anything in her short stay. Why was she accusing her? "Don't feel special just because he's kindly taken you in" Silence fell as she looked up at the lady. Her eyes flickered to the stairs behind Lily as Severus walked down, having heard nothing. Lily immediately went to his side, asking if he needed anything for breakfast. Daisy stood up instantly.

"I'll be in the library" She held the book in her hand.

"You need to eat breakfast" Severus said as she walked towards the library.

"Not hungry" He looked at her, narrowing his eyes.

"You will eat with us" He said firmly.

"Sev, if she isn't hungry you shouldn't force, she's probably going through the rebellious phase like Harry-"

"No, she will eat with us even if I have to drag her" Daisy clenched her fist.

"I'm eating in the library!" She declared and went into the library closing the door harshly. He let out an annoyed sound and stormed into dining room waiting for the elves to bring the food in. Daisy was an abused girl, he knew this, her thin frame clearly showed lack in nutrition, and body weight, she still had much to gain. Why she was acting so rebellious he had no idea. She had never defined him. Lily watched the two, she had never seen Severus care for another human being other than herself. It bothered her a lot, they sat together just the two of them eating, and she tried to talk but he seemed not to be in the mood. She frowned and glared at the library door. She hated Daisy.

"You shouldn't let her just ruin your morning like this Severus" She tried. "Why are you baby sitting such a brat anyways? She's worst then Harry on a bad day"

"She normally isn't like this Lily"

"That's hard to believe" He was distracted, so distracted and his brows furrowed. Why was he annoyed and concerned for a little twat anyways? Who cares about her. Suddenly he got up and her eyes followed him go to the library. She rose and took a few steps, watching the scene in front of her unfold. The library door opened, and there the girl was. Her big blue eyes clearly full of regret. Standing from here Lily could see the girl was beautiful, in a way she hasn't seen before, it wasn't just her face, but how the girl carried herself as well. She didn't even look like her sons age, she looked at least seventeen-eighteen. She couldn't hear from here so she stepped closer. Her eyes widened when she heard her Severus ask Daisy to join him in the lab. They had made up already. Her eyes widened he hadn't even invited her to the lab before. She asked if she could join too, interrupting them, and he had agreed.

Going down the scary lab was a bit unnerving but the girl in front of her looked fine, clearly not her first time. When the blue lights went on she saw the labeled containers and a closed door. A sink, a board, a desk, and stools all around. There were books in one corner of the desk. Daisy helped him set up, as if it was something she's done for years. Frowning she joined in uninvited, she took over Daisy's role of chopping and Daisy found herself at the side, at the end of the desk by the stool she normally sat at. She held in her annoyance with the interfering woman, who seems to take away even this from her. She clenched her jaw, the man wasn't protesting, so instead she took a book and sat down, reading. Lily tried to converse with Severus, and it only ended up being another session of complaining about James. Her chopping slowed, and her emotions ruined the neatness of her chopping. She'd pause and turned to Severus, say a few things and continue chopping. Severus had made potions before with Lily in their years in school when they were still friends but he couldn't remember if she was this slow before. Or if she talked this much. He had gotten so used to Daisy's swift cutting skills and speed, the ability to do small talk and work effectively. She stayed with the same topic of potions, asking questions about what she had read, or what they were doing. He glanced at Daisy who sat reading, then saw the bowl of messily diced daisy root's handed to him by Lily. Who continued complaining.

"I just can't believe that man, urg" Daisy saw the man conflicted with what to do with the ingredient, she knew how badly it was diced, he couldn't possibly use that in the potion, and at the same time he couldn't just say that to this lady. Daisy stood and went to the other side of the table, Lily stopped talking and stared as Daisy grabbed another set of chopping knife, took the bowl from Severus and began chopping away, hoping to possibly be able to save the ingredient. "I already chopped those" Lily said, confusion in her tone.

"They aren't chopped fine enough" Daisy tired to say nicely, without insulting the lady. "A plants roots has many parts to it, hard parts soft parts, the juices as well, you have to chop it finely so you only get the skin for this potion"

"I'm sure I know how to chop, I've graduated with high marks from Hogwarts" Daisy said nothing and handed the roots back to Severus. Lily watched Severus take it and use it. "They were fine before weren't they Severus?" She asked in a sweet voice. The slow replied made Lily's shoulder sink as she saw Daisy return to her book. "Severus?"

"It, did need some more chopping" He said awkwardly, clearly feeling uncomfortable. She frowned harshly, and returned back to chopping, this time angrily at the ingredients. Daisy tried her best to ignore the ingredients getting destroyed by her emotions. "Daisy" Severus said after a long silence, and bowl after bowl of ruined ingredients. Daisy looked up from behind the book. "Chop these" He pushed towards her some other ingredients and Daisy compelled.

"Severus I can do them, we hardly need three people for a simply potion" Lily tried.

"Let her, I am her mentor Lily, she needs to learn" Severus said smoothly, and it seemed to satisfy Lily. "You are my guest, you shouldn't get your hands dirty" He pushed all the ingredients to Daisy instead. Lily smiled at this and decided to sit down, feeling better about the whole thing. She watched Severus and Daisy, after some time they began chatting. And she watched Severus talk back with her, the lines that were on his face seemed to be gone, and more relaxed. She found herself frowning again. He was making a face she wasn't familiar with again. She watched Daisy take her already chopped ingredients and began chopping them again.

"I already chopped those" Lily almost growled. "Are you going to say they aren't finely chopping again?"

"They weren't" Daisy said bluntly. Lily stood angry now.

"How dare you, who do you think you are?!" She yelled walking around to Daisy. Daisy didn't look at her, she merely continued looking down and chopping.

"Lily" Severus started.

"No" Lily interrupted "She's mocking me Severus, and you're just letting her" She glared back at Daisy who continued to ignore her. Fire blazing in her green eyes and she glared at Daisy. "Are you trying to humiliate me so I would leave?" She spat. She grabbed the cauldron and thrusts it at Daisy, drenching her in it.

"Daisy" Severus rushed to Daisy, she rubbed at her eyes, something slimy was around them, he was helping her, moving her hair out of her face.

"No, Sev, can't you see she's just using you, why would anyone want to stay here if their family are just next door, unless they have other means to it"

"Stop rubbing at them like that" He scolded Daisy, ignoring Lily's outbursts, taking his wand out to help Daisy.

"You don't even care anymore, I thought you said you'd never forget me, never stop loving me!" Severus continued to ignore Lily, attending to Daisy first as his priority. He took hold of Daisy hand and guided her after him to his storage room. Tears were forming in her eyes now as she stepped away from the man. "You've changed" Her eyes landed on Daisy, at Severus's hand on Daisy's and she yanked Daisy out of his grasps. "And all because of you, maybe you slipped him something," Severus turned to Lily.

"Lily" She pulled Daisy away when he stepped closer.

"No! It's all her fault" Lily raised a hand and slapped Daisy, raised her hand again and went for another slap. "It's all your fault, it's all -" Severus went over to Lily and took hold of her hand to pull her away.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, yanking away, tears pouring. "I only have you Severus" Her face turned to sadness as she cried. "Don't leave me..." Daisy was against the board, her eyes never meeting Severus, she hung her head down to cover her face before speaking.

"You can't just go to him when things get rough," her quiet voice broke through Lily's cries "what about him? Did you ever think of him-"

"What do you know about him!?" Lily screamed.

"Lily!" Lily turned to him sharply.

"Why!? Why are you protecting her, what about me!?" he couldn't pretend anymore, he shoved her into a chair, his face turning sourer and sourer. A face he's never shown her. "How could you lay a hand on anyone, has James made you brain dead?!" She covered her face and cried, apologizing over and over. Severus yanked her hands off of her face. "look at her!" he pointed at Daisy behind him, her cheek completely red, and Lily looked, then looked away. "She has no family Lily, she was abused, beaten an inch away from her left," He said so closely to her face, spit speckled out of his mouth onto Lily's. "I found her in rags worse than a house elf" He snarled. "She's only been here a month and a half" He let go of her arm and looked down at her with distaste. "You've changed, I've waited for you, been there for you, looked after you. Every time you send me a letter it's all complaints about how your life is so damn miserable" He pointed at Daisy again. "What does she have to say to that, what does she-" Daisy clenched onto the mans cloak from behind. He could feel her shaking body behind him, and wetness. She was crying, and he held his tongue when he felt her shake her head. As if to say 'no more'. Lily was sobbing hard, shaking violently. The constant push and pull with her love relationship had completely brought her to ruins, he looked down at the woman he loved for all his life. The woman he would have done anything for. She wasn't the same Lily he always loved. While the lady he loved cried loudly, the girl behind him merely shook, not a whimper escaped her mouth.

He wondered how many times has she been beaten for her to stop crying out anymore.

* * *

Daisy finally let go of his cloak, and kept her head down. He took Lily out of the lab and prepared her things to leave. He asked for an escort and she was gone, still crying, and begging, and apologizing. Unlike her, he will forgive her, despite her change, she was still his Lily that he once loved dearly, but he no longer can anymore. He turned around and returned back to his lab to find Daisy trying to remake the potion. She moved quickly, her eyes puffy and the brightness in them dull and empty. He helped her take over and they got the potion done.

For the first time she excused herself, wanting to leave before him.

"Daisy" he saw her body tremble.

"Yes...?" She said quietly not turning around to face him. Her face was swelling up and it throbbed in burning pain.

"I apologize" She hung her head in front of the stair case.

"It wasn't your fault sir" Her voice was so pained and quiet. Despite her words he felt it was his fault, she was his guest, he was so blinded by his memory of her, by the past Lily, that he didn't see how damaged and how ill mentally she had become. For her to raise a hand on anyone was very unlike her. To see the force of the hit the way Daisy twisted at the sheer force of the hit. It brought on such anger, such hatred in him, it brought him the realization that Lily has changed, and she was no longer the little Lily he had met, the little Lily who wouldn't hurt a fly. The protective feelings he felt over Daisy were so strong that it even scared him how far he would have went if she didn't hold him back. The way she shook behind him without making a sound only tightened his heart more.

"Sit in the living room, I'll prepare something to attend to your cheeks" Daisy said nothing and continued up the stairs and sat in front of the fire place. Daisy took her shoes off and pulled her feet up onto the couch, pulling her knees into her chest. It felt like she hadn't been hit in a long time, it felt like she's been in this manor for years. The feeling brought back many memories of her mother, of the muggle world. The words the man said to Lily, his tone was so harsh as if venom was spitting out of his mouth, she was scared he would do something to the lady. She hugged her knees as tears fell again.

Severus rushed his work so he could help Daisy, her words echoing in his mind. The words she said to Lily before she was slapped. She was defending him, thinking of him, and what she had said was true. Lily had only came in contact with him whenever she needed something, mainly someone to listen to her complaints and cry to about her life. In the beginning he had gotten hopeful that perhaps with him she would naturally leave the man and he could get a chance to have her, but over time it had become a pattern and he caught on, but his blind love of their school days kept blinding him into thinking it was fine, that she was still amazing and the love of his life. No one else. How horribly wrong he was. He scooped the healing cream out of the cauldron for Daisy and into a jar, and rushed upstairs to see the girl sitting on the couch in a tight ball, as a tear fell. When she noticed him she quickly turned away, rubbing at her eyes. He paused, staring at her broken eyes, his heart clenched at how much emotions they held before approaching her. He sat by her, and took his wand out to summon some cotton balls for her to use and wipe the cream onto her swollen face. A clean hand print on it.

She thanked him quietly and was going to reach for the jar when he picked it up instead, along with the cotton ball, he dipped the cotton into the tan cream and dabbed it into her face. She didn't protest or complain even though she wanted to. She wasn't sure if she could trust her voice. Her face tingled before burning and she winced, yet no voice left her throat still.

"It will only burn for a moment till it sinks into your skin" He explained. It was midnight, and the room was only lit by the fire by them. When he was done the cotton disappeared and he capped the jar of cream, and she thanked him again and turning in for the night.

* * *

Daisy packed her things slowly, looking at the manor closely, memorizing and appreciating it's beauty more than ever before. Before leaving.. She entered the library, she couldn't forget to say good bye to her cave, to her safety net place. She walked by each row slowly, staring at the detail and chandeliers on the high ceiling. She walked down the rows touching the book case as she walked by, grazing some of the book spines, scanning the titles. Subconsciously she was saying good bye. She sighed as she looked down at the first potion book she ever read. This summer had been an eventful one, but the good experience over weighed the bad. The cream Professor had made for her did wonders, the mark was gone over night. To think that she cried while he was in the same room, how embarrassing, she scolded herself. She never wanted him to think of her as a cry baby, despite the amount of tears she cried secretly in her room.

She left the library, going to one more place, the lab. The aroma from the room had never seemed stronger than now. The acidity and earthy smells mixed together with all sorts of other odors. She could tell the smell, of what potion and ingredient. She stared at the empty dim room from the staircase, she had enjoyed it here. She had felt closer to magic the most here, she had felt the most welcome and needed here too. She heard Miss Malfoy calling her name, and she sighed that she couldn't spend a longer time down there, she peeked out of the lab.

"There you are, are you ready?" Daisy merely nodded, she was wearing fancy clothes like they all were, a thick navy dress, made with the nicest fabric she had ever seen or touched. It was fitted at the top and flared out, with some lace at the wide sleeve ends. Her shoes were black, with a bit of a heel. She was given white gloves to wear. Her hair was open, reaching down to her low back, her pale skin glowing, with a bit of red on her cheeks that added life into her pale face. When she had looked herself in the mirror, she didn't feel like herself. The outfit, the jewelry, the attire was lovely, gorgeous, something a princess would wear in fall. That was the problem though.

She was no princess.

Daisy looked at herself one last time in the mirror by the door before following them out the door and into the chill air, holding Rio in his cage.

"Doesn't she look wonderful" She too wear a long dress coat, with black buttons, and fur around the collar and sleeves, black boots, and her hair up. She had a cute little hat on top as well. She looked great herself. The men at the usual, long black coat, they looked good themselves, but she wasn't paying attention. She forced a smile at the mother and walked along side her. She didn't look back at the manor, she didn't even say good bye to Lin and Linda. She stayed quiet most of the time.

She silently followed Draco, feeling her heart sink as she walked further and further away from Narcissa. She was officially alone. Alone with this boy for all year, she was going to be a new student, a stranger. She tried her best to ignore Draco's snide remarks and toxic words he spat at to her and other students that were crowded around the train. She saw a family of red heads and the thought of Lily came to mind and her heart sank. However, the mother, wasn't Lily, but rather she looked very caring to her son as she hugged him. Her heart tightened at the sight of the mother. She ripped her eyes from the sight and kept walking behind the blond boy. He kept telling her to listen, telling her about the houses, about these three students who he absolutely hates. The word 'Harry' stood out and she gulped again. She tried not to pay attention. The world mudblood was thrown here and there time to time. They found their way in and found an empty compartment. She sat opposite of him and looked out the window. She had a hard time breathing, she tried hard not to think so much about it. About school, about making friends, about herself, about being a Malfoy, and being alone. What if she wasn't magic at all, she wondered, would they just throw her away? She gulped, and thankfully two boys and a girl opened the door to sit down. She recognized that the girl was Pansy, the rude girl at the party. The two boys were at the party too. They all greeted, even to her. She greeted back politely.

They talked away about the sorting hat, about what trouble this year would bring, and about a serial killer that's escaped. Daisy kept her eyes outside, not joining into the talks, zoning them out. When all of a sudden the train stopped, and the glass grew colder and colder.

"W-what happening?" Pansy spoke first.

"No idea" Draco seemed to try his hardest not to look scared. But Daisy knew. She saw something swish by the window. She knew what this was, she had experienced this feeling before.

"Dementors" Was the only thing she quietly said. The train shook hard, and they screamed, Daisy leaned back in her chair, her wand was in her pocket. She fingered it. What was the charm again to make them go away? Expecto patronum? She took out her wand, and stared at it while the others looked around frantically. There was a shadow by the door, getting closer and closer. Would it work? She only had to think of the happiness time in her life, and say it. What was the happiness time in her life? There was a cloaked figure, trying to open the door. Did she ever have a truly happy time? A good enough one? A strong enough one? She dazed off, stuck in her thoughts. Was she ever really happy? Was it ever real? Is this even real? The door opened, and Draco's scream brought her out of her trans, and she saw the terrifying creature and she froze, it moved slowly, and closer, to her. She whipped out her wand, and yelled loudly, firmly.

"Expecto Patronum!" A blurt of light rushed it out of the compartment, and a professor, she had never seen before came running out from another compartment. Daisy panted hard, eyes wide, having a death grip on her wand. Then everything went blank, and she started to fall, seeing the professor rush into the compartment.

When she woke up, she was rested on the window, Pansy next to her, and the three boys across from her. Pansy offered her chocolate.

"The professor said to give you this, he said it'll make you feel better" Pansy spoke. "I never knew you could do that charm" Daisy shook her head at the chocolate, not bothering to mention she was allergic. Pancy nodded as if she understood, "I know, probably lots of calories, you could lose a few pounds" Daisy tried hard not to take any offense, Pansy would be surprised to hear Severus makes her eat more than her stomach could handle. She merely nodded at the girl.

"She's a Malfoy, of course she can do that charm" The fat boy named Crabbe spoke. "Right Draco?" Draco tried not to look sour. The truth was, he couldn't even do it, but when she was napping he was boosting about it.

"Of course" He tried to say proudly. The whole way to the school was filled with talks and insults to the house of Gryffindors, Daisy only talked when spoken to, and with short replies. Once they got there a rather large man helped them with their package, but he mainly was around the first years. Draco told Daisy to follow the first years, since she was going to be sorted today with them.

"Better be Slytherin" He whispered in a threatening tone. "Or my father will hear about it" Daisy tried her best not to spit back any replies and merely nodded, glad to be away from him for awhile.

"Yer must be Daisy!" The giant spoke. He introduced himself to her as the gatekeeper. "Professor Dumbledore told me about yer!" He seemed friendly enough, she smiled up at him and greeted him back. He led the way to an older lady, who took over the group of first years into the great hall as she called it. Daisy's stomach sank in when she saw the amount of students, separated into four tables. The floating candles, and sky like ceiling didn't awe her enough to distract her from her stomach doing flips. The older lady stood on a small stage calling out names, placing the hat on the students head, and it spoke. It'd mumble sometimes here and there then yell out a house.

"Malfoy Daisy" The room went quiet at first, before whispers went about. She spotted Professor Snape, from the corner of her eyes, sitting with the rest of the professors. This only made her stomach flip knowing he was watching too. She stepped out of the crowd, and even more whispers went around. "Silence please" The old lady spoke. Daisy sat at the stool and the hat was lowered on her head. It spoke.

"Another Malfoy, eh? How strange," her eyes widened. "How very strange, Ravenclaw would be quite a cozy place-" Daisy closed her eyes. Slytherin, it's either Slytherin or they'll have my head! The hat gave a loud laugh which startled everyone.

"Then, better be SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table loudly applauded, not so much the other houses, she stood, walking slowly to the table Draco sat at, feeling dread as she got closer. She didn't feel comfortable with anyone there, where was she going to seat? Pansy's arm shot up and pointed at the empty spot next to her. Daisy sighed mentally, she was going to be around Draco and his goons for a few years, she should simply just embrace the inevitable, or wallow in regret for not going into Ravenclaw. She glanced one last time at all the tables, eyes were still on her, especially the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Pansy, who talked away.

"Is it true you can do a Patronous charm?" A stranger spoke next to her to her left, dark male with rather sharp face features. "The names Zabini Blaise by the way" She tried to smile.

"It's nothing really it was luck-"

"Yeah, I saw her do it Blaise, we all did, even Draco!" Gregory Goyle cut in. Pansy and the two boys went on and on about it.

"Big deal!" Draco interrupted. "She said it herself, she just got lucky" That shut them up, the flower named girl actually was thankful about him ending it all, even if it wasn't out of the goodness of his heart. Her actions had already spread across the table, and room, even as the feast began. Her table asked a lot of questions about her, where she was all this time and who she really was, Draco most of the time took over explaining, she assumed he didn't trust her with lying. They of course all believed him.

"Hey Potter" Draco called at a boy from the table next to them. Daisy turned to look. He was a thin boy, with messy dark hair, round glasses, and the prettiest green eyes, just like his mother. He looked quite unwell, and after her return home I'm sure there was an uproar between the parents. "I heard you fainted, like actually fainted!" Pansy pretended to faint, mocking him, and the little group around Draco laughed. The girl next to the Gryffindor boy gave a look before turning her friend away. It seemed Slytherin house wasn't very liked by the others. And now she was a part of this group, who seems to pick on the others. She turned away looking at the food, of all kinds and shapes. Having no appetite. She too had fainted after all.

"May I have you attention please" The old man, Professor Dumbledore stood, and introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Lupin, the same man she saw at the train. The room clapped as the man bowed in the spot next to Professor Snape.

"Daisy" Draco called her across the table, she looked up. "we have the same schedule, try not to embarrass me and follow" She pushed her lips together. Couldn't he say one sentence without insulting her? Without belittling her? She followed him around, from class to class, admiring the castle. Last time she came here she was told she belonged with the Malfoy's, she was taken away from her little world with her mother and taken here only to be thrown over to Snape Manor.

"I hope the Gryffindors lose some points today" Pansy spoke as they all entered the dungeon like room. The room smelt a lot like Professors Lab, it calmed Daisy a bit.

"That Mudblood will lose some points, Professor Snape will make sure of it" It was the last class of the first day of school, and she hadn't noticed it was potions. They sat on the right side of the room, in a row on stools. The class slowly filled in, and the last person to enter, eased Daisy's heart instantly the moment she felt his aura. He strode to the front of the class swiftly, his hair swinging around with his turn to face them.

"Can anyone tell me about the Wolfsbane Potion?" He spoke with that smooth voice of his. A Gryffindor girl shot her hand up high, she had crazy messy hair, and seemed too eager to wait. No one else raised their hands. "Anyone?" Daisy knew, she knew about it, she's read about the potion before, she's even asked Professor about werewolves at Snape's manor. But, what if she was wrong, what if, she didn't know like she thought she did. The thought of embarrassing the house on the first day by sounding so confident and yet wrong terrified her. She kept her hand down. "Misses Malfoy?" Her eyes widen, why, why would he ask her, she didn't even have her hand up. She gulped and licked her lips, all eyes were on her.

"The...The Wolfsbane Potion is an innovative and complex potion that relieves, but does not cure, the symptoms of lycanthropy" She spoke quietly. "The main ingredient is Wolfsbane obviously, also known as monkshood" She stopped there, she could go on, she could say how the making of the potion is very dangerous when incorrectly concocted, since monkshood is a very poisonous substance. She could go on and on but she kept her head down after those last words.

"Ten points to Slytherin" She got some back pats, and praises by the Slytherin's, and she let herself breathe in relief, and the class continued. Sadly they did no brewing that day. Only assigned some reading and a short writing assignment. Everyone gathered their things, to head to the common room, lucky for the Slytherin's, it was in the dungeons, not far from the potions class. "Miss Parkinson, I believe you and your friends have detention with Argus for a month" Pansy froze along with her friends as the class emptied.

"But Professor Daisy has forgiven us, isn't that right?" Daisy was about to speak but professor spoke faster.

"Whether she has or hasn't doesn't excuse your actions over the summer" he snarled at them, it even sent shivers down Daisy's spine and it wasn't even meant for her. The girls nodded quickly and scurried off. Daisy, being the last to pick up her books and bag and headed to the door. Out of habit she said.

"Good night Professor." Turning red she ducked her head out of his sight.

"How are you taking day one?" Daisy stopped right when she was about to open the door, feeling a bit relieved. For a moment it felt like they were back at Snape manor in his personal lab, talking and brewing. She tried a smile as she stared down at her formal shoes. But it came out more of a sad smile.

"Fine" she lied. The truth was she felt suffocated, most of the words and things were still all new to her. It wasn't just a change of school, it wasn't as simple as that. It was a change of culture and society. Expectation are different and she had to figure what was socially appropriate and what wasn't.

"Don't, lie to me" his tone was low and firm, this time looking at her and her eyes met his when she looked up. Pulled in by the darkness of them. She looked away ashamed a bit.

"I will be fine" she corrected. "everything's just all new to me..."

"I am your head of house, as such you may come to me to confide in anything, my chambers aren't far from the common room either." she nodded. "is there anything you'd like to share with me now?" Daisy shook her head and he arched his brow. "I beg to differ, perhaps this will jog your memory. A certain charm on the train?" he was standing now peering at her and she blushed, looking away.

"I.. It was just a fluke I doubt it'd happen again..."

"I doubt it, what memory did you use?" she hadn't really thought of it, she didn't want to think of it. It wasn't anything really, but it was strong enough she guessed. It was the memory of dancing with professor. She couldn't tell him that no way. She turned red at the thought and shook her head.

"its nothing sir, really, I'm fine, I will be fine, excuse me" she hurried off before he asked anything more. When she got to the common room remembering the password she went inside. The common room was surprisingly empty, except for Draco, he had his homework out and working on it. She decided to sit next to him, her face calming down taking out her homework too. She figured it's better to finish it, start sooner than later. Draco only gave her a look before going back through his potions book. She took out her book too and began reading and answering the questions. She was going about it quite well, having read advanced books at Snape's manor.

"How are you on number four already?" she looked up surprised that he was talking to her, without an insult or even a hateful tone. "you're muggle raised" does that count as an insult? She frowned and she placed a finger on her lips to shush him.

"What if someone hears?" He looked away, annoyed about how right she was, but didn't admit it. "I read a lot during the summer and asked professor a lot of questions about it" she honestly replied, she leaned in to his book. "See the wordings are always tricky, and this here isn't right... " she went on explaining, and he stared, she was so close to him, did she always smell good? She had her hair tucked behind her small ear, showing more of her face. And the way she spoke was very cute, she had lovely creamy skin and those eyes, in the dim light seemed to shine brighter. Her slim finger pointed at his book elegantly, the structure and shape looked nice to hold.

"Do you get it now?" She looked up at him when she didn't get an answer. "Draco?" Hearing his name being called by her snapped himself out of it. "you weren't paying attention were you?" she leaned away from his book and had this face, this face that bothered him. He heard her take a shaky breath in and it came out as a sigh. She didn't say more and continued on her assignment. For a moment she was going to break down. The anxiety and pressure of being put in a new family, new society and new school was piling up, not to mention being ignored by your so called family. She didn't have that little safety net like the library at Snape's manor, and there was a curfew of leaving dormitory. She didn't hate Draco, he was sad really, putting up a front of someone he wanted to be when really he wasn't as big as he talks. And it wasn't his fault exactly and she knew that. The environment he was raised in made him like this. She tried not to take it personally and finished her work, got up and left.

"Good night" she mumbled before heading up the girls dormitory. Once she reached the top, she paused. The girls were sitting on their beds, some were talking to others on the same bed, but they all stopped and stared at Daisy, who stared back. They all seemed to have made new friends, or found their circle of friends, giggling and talking to each other. She tried a smile and found her bags already there at the end of what she assumed would be her bed. She awkwardly excused herself and walked towards he bed, pulled the emerald curtain around her bed and snuggled in, curling up into a ball. She was exhausted.

"Just because she's a Malfoy she thinks she could just stick to Draco like that. What a slut" she heard one of them say, and her eyes widened at the words.

"No kidding, it's her first year here and she's already sucking up to our head of house and Draco like a bloody whore, did you hear how she answered the question? What a bloody know it all" they let out a disgusted sound. Before Daisy knew it a tear slide down over the bridge of her nose and down onto the pillow. Getting soaked up instantly. Followed by another and another. She curled up into a tighter ball, clenching tightly onto her pillow. She kept telling herself it was just the first day, that things will be fine, that she will make friends, and everything will be fine. She repeated those words over and over till she slept.

She felt lonelier than ever before.

Author's Note: Please review your thoughts and opinions, new readers welcome, old ones, tell me if this chapter is an improvement from the old first chapter. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6 The Kiss

**Author's Note:** Hello new and old readers I've decided to rewrite this story, it will be somewhat different, and the hopefully with much better overall take on it. I hope you will still enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. **Disclaimer:** Any places, people, names...etc that is from Harry Potter I do not own,  they belong to J.K Rowling the Author of the series.

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:** Lily and James Potter are **A** _ **LIVE**_ Harry lives with them, Peter Pettigrew still betrayed them but they survived and Sirius still went to Azkaban.

* * *

 **Severus's Apprentice: The Kiss**

* * *

Draco Malfoy slept and woke up thinking of Daisy, the night before was strange but nice, of course he would never say this to anyone, a part of him wished it had lasted longer. It was a no brainer that she was a beauty, especially at the ball, but after how he's treated her, his pride wouldn't allow him to suddenly be nice and decent to her. She had smelt nice and fresh and her skin and lips looked so soft. He eagerly changed quickly, hoping to see her and have her walking around with him today too. He will find her weakness, and find a way to win her over. He was charming and handsome, why, all the Slytherin girls wanted to get their hands on him, what was different about Daisy, maybe she already did want her hands on him.

He kept feeding his ego more as he combed his hair and walked down, and to his fortune there she was talking to Pansy, Daisy, unlike Pansy, has long silky hair, giving her a more feminine feel. More elegance. However, today she had it tied in a low pony tail. Her robes fitted her well of course they had gotten it for her, and she looked even cuter with her uniform on. As he walked down Daisy turned and he stopped his steps. Her face usually glowed, but today was different. It was dull, as if drained out, her eyes weren't as bright as they usually were and her lips paler. She looked ill, he wanted to ask what was wrong, but there was too many other students around, it'd blow his reputation. His coolness.

"I think you'd get Death a run for his money with that face of yours" he spat at her, and she didn't respond, there was no twitch no nod not one bit of a reaction, she just looked away and walked off. He frowned subconsciously, was she not walking around with him like yesterday? Surely she wouldn't remember where all the classes were already. He soon followed a bit behind with his goons. When she got to the great hall he tried to brush it off as luck. Sooner or later she would have to tag along for the other classes.

Daisy searched the table for professor, and their eyes met, she held her look, almost trying to wordlessly send how she felt but she looked away and sat down. Knowing that wasn't possible. That she couldn't talk to anyone. All the girls seem to be Draco fans, and what was she going to say? The girls were picking on her? _Suck it up_. She told herself. This isn't something new to her, she's gone through this before. There was some announcement about the Dementors on school grounds. Daisy stared down at the food. She had cried herself to sleep last night, waking up with puffy eyes and a wet pillow. She had tried to cool down the puffy eyes with a wet cold towel. With some success. Pansy was complaining earlier about the work they had to do last night, scrubbing at toilets and the ground with a toothbrush. She begged for her to try to convince professor to even lessen the length of the detention. And she told them she would try.

"Not hungry Daisy?" Blaise asked, he seemed like quite a gentlemen. She smiled a small smile up at him and shook her head. "If I remember correctly, you didn't eat last night either. That's no good"

"Is the food not good enough for you? " Draco added. He was concerned really and jealous of her talking to another guy, she was thin as it is, going any thinner would make her too thin. She turned to him and stared, before looking back down. They talked around her, ignoring her, some tried to small talk, but she didn't feel like it today. Today she couldn't feel anything except the aching of her heart. She was numb. As soon she was able to leave the great hall she did, though you had the option of staying longer, it wasn't classes yet, but she left and found her way with struggle. She went inside the defense against the dark arts classroom and sat down at a seat.

"Quite early are we?" Professor Lupin came into the room. "how are you feeling by the way, since the train?" he had a softness in his face that made you feel a bit relaxed. Unlike professor Snape's face. He had a nice gentle smile too.

"I'm fine, thank you"

"That charm was quite impressive, it's not an easy charm to do at the level of a third year might I add."

"I got lucky" the class slowly started to fill and he gave her a charming smile.

"There is rarely luck in magic" he raised both his brows as he said this with a smile and started the class soon after. Today was a class about boggart, she hadn't read much about them before but the class cleared up any questions she had. They were only given assignment of reading about them, and told that next class they would actually face one. She had a spare next period and left the classroom and walked on. Anywhere.

Draco stared, his goons had other classes and slowly left his side. He didn't care. A Slytherin girl with blond hair held his arm to her chest. He turned to her, it was a girl he's had some fun with before. Simply used her, there were no emotions tied to it.

"Get your filthy hands off of me" he shoved her off and stormed after the flower named girl down the dungeons having lost sight of her.

Daisy roamed the dungeon, she didn't know where the library was, nor was there anyone to ask. She figured if she asked Draco he wouldn't tell. As she passed the potions classroom right when it the door opened and professor Snape stood, surprised to see her.

"I'm not skipping already, I just have a spare" she quickly said, not wanting him to think of her as a bad student.

"I'm assuming you do as well Draco? Your father wouldn't be keen in finding out you were skipping"

"I'm not skipping, we have the same schedule" Daisy turned not knowing Draco was there. Professor Snape looked from the both of them, before deciding.

"Misses Malfoy, care to join me in some potions?" Draco saw those dull eyes brighten up again, her whole complication changed she almost jumped as she agreed quickly and walked towards the potion class. Draco was about to join them but the dark tall man stopped him, gave him a look and closed the door in his face.

"My father will hear about this!" he growled before stomping away. Daisy turned to the man excitedly and his face softened. They began on a potion, without a book he simply told her what to do. She wasn't sure what potion it was but she listened and followed. For a moment a slash of pain went across her heart as she remembered what one of the girls said last night. How she was sucking up to the professor. She knew she wasn't, she knew it shouldn't affect her the way it did. She may not have the exact relationship a student and a teacher would have, she may have something deeper than that. But it wasn't anything big enough for him to treat her any specially. Right? He wasn't going to give her easy grades or anything, he wasn't that kind of a man.

"Miss Malfoy, Miss Malfoy" she was moving slower now, cutting slowly, not focused. Her hands were held and pulled away from the table. He pulled her away from behind, pulling her to his chest, away from the ingredients. She let go of the knife on the table when he held her wrist. Surprised she looked up at him. He seemed to hover over her a bit. "Do you have a death wish? Either the potion will have you life or I will for wasting my ingredients, had you thrown those worms in there it would have ruined it." Daisy stared and pulled away from him blushing. For a man with potions aromas around him, he smelt nice. "if you are not focused today, tell me now before you kill the both of us" he took over the potion and she simply watched, she sat on a stool at the edge of the table, arms on the table, with her head on top of her arms. Her face flustered at the feel of the mans hard chest on her back.

She opened her mouth many times, but she always closed it back, not sure of what she should say really. She tilted her head to the side away from the man.

"I'm sorry..." She finally decided on saying.

"Sorry wouldn't have stopped you from dying" He spoke bitterly.

"I do want to make it, my mind simply wondered elsewhere, I'd still like to continue" He gestured her to come stand by him and she was once again doing the potion. She wondered if she should tell professor, about the girls, about Draco, about her loneliness. She wondered how this man would react to her complaints, her fears, her sadness. She couldn't imagine him being the comforting type, to hold her, and whisper kind things to her. No, he wouldn't. Besides, what difference would it make? It wasn't something he could fix. So instead of opening up to him, she decided to hold it in. Daisy's heart tightened up painfully when she decided this. As she realized she was truly alone. Nothing has really changed for her, she was still alone.

They finished the potion and Daisy rubbed at her eyes when they teared up.

"Something's in my eyes" she croaked out before he could ask. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"What have I told you about lying Miss Malfoy?" he arched his brows. How did this man always know? She felt his cold hands on her wrist to pull it away from her eyes. She stiffened.

"I'm just a bit homesick, I'll adjust" She removed her hands from her eyes and he let go. She wasn't teared up anymore. The bell rung and she didn't move for a moment, nor did he stop from looking at her. She picked her bag up and excused herself. She paused at the door.

"I enjoyed making the potion, Sir" and out she went. The halls already filled with students.

* * *

Daisy went up in the common room after the day had ended, and when she reached it was four. The common room was filled more than she'd ever seen, it was crowded but there was quite of a bit of people all over the place. The girls, and some boys, but mainly the girls stopped to turn and look at her as she walked in. Daisy continued to walk, slower now, passing the glaring of the girls.

"Hey Daisy" Blaise greeted at a table with some other boy she hadn't fully met. Blaise always greeted her in the halls, always smiled and seemed quite nice. He didn't seem bothered or interested by the Malfoy name, nor was he in the 'Draco fan club'. He was his own man, going about school. She liked him, he was about the only person that didn't make her feel uncomfortable or unwelcomed so far. "You any good on this?" He pointed at potion's assignment she had already finished. She took a seat next to him and took out her assignment.

"I'm already done, finished it last night"

"Wow," the other boy said, surprised, he was thin and tall. "Theodore Nott" He introduced himself.

"Daisy Malfoy" She introduced back. She leaned in to the two boys to whisper. "Any idea why the girls are staring at me?" They leaned in as well.

"Isn't it obvious?" Blaise whispered back. "Suddenly a new girl joins third year, tagging along with the infamous Draco, and not to mention that you are a Malfoy yourself"

"So?"

"So, " Theodore spoke this time. "So they feel inferior, these girls are nuts for Draco,"

"Mainly for the name and money" Blaise added.

"They think I'd steal him or something?" They shrugged and nodded, and she made a face of dislike and they laughed.

"What are you goons laughing about?" Draco walked in with the his buddies. "Hardly doubt the homework's that funny, didn't know we had a bunch of Ravenclaw's here" The girls watched him with these heated, hungry eyes as they laughed at his mockery. His eyes laid on Daisy who stared back. She no longer had a dullness in her face.

"Jealous Draco?" Blaise teased with a smile, and Theodore laughed. Draco stomped over to him and Blaise stood from his seat, no longer smiling.

"Better watch that mouth Zabini." Blaise was about to shoot something back but Daisy stood up, ignoring Draco.

"Blaise, it's okay" She looked at Draco "It's not worth it" She could tell they were going to start something, and they sat back down.

"You're right" He said nodding.

"Yeah, sit back down, know your places" Draco gave a smug at the group and walked up to the boys dorm feeling victorious, and yet angered. How dare she, trying to make a fool out of him.

Daisy ended up helping the guys with the homework explaining it the way she tried with Draco. She noticed others were trying to listen in without making it obvious that they were clueless too.

"You guys really are shameless." Theodore spoke out loud, knowing they were listening to her. The same people who gave her looks. They pretended not to hear. "You should really be careful Daisy"

"Why?" She looked up from the potion book she was reading.

"Didn't you listen to us, people here care for money and fame, and the name, don't forget you're a Malfoy as well"

"They don't seem fond of me, so why would that matter?"

"The girls aren't, but the guys?" Theodore pointed out. Then Blaise spoke.

"Actually some girls probably wouldn't mind a female too" She turned to him surprised. "What? It's allowed so, I'm sure there is" She never knew that. They finished up and thanked her, it was getting late and they called it a night. It wasn't long till curfew, so she figured she'd go up as well. There were some girls there again, watching her. She took a seat on her bed and got drenched in water the moment she touched it. The room burst into laughter. A little blond girl not far from her bed looked at her with worry.

"Aw poor you" One of the girls said between laughter. "someone must have pulled a prank on you" Daisy stared at the group, before getting up and pulling out fresh clean clothes. Without a word she headed to the showers. The shower room was a big open room, with many cubicles and curtains, the tiles were white and the curtains were green. It was clean and bright, she went to the closest cubicle, it had a mini room with a bench and place to hang your things before entering another curtain that had the actual open shower. She bent down to start the shower but no water came out.

"Showers don't work after curfew" A girl leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed and a smug face. The curtain was pulled open with girls crowding around her.

"Ooooh, seems Tracy's interested in her" A girl teased from behind the girl named Tracy. Daisy stared at her. Tracy was a big girl, in height and strength, she was massive really, with big arms and legs, someone in rugby or even football. She was taller than Daisy, and Daisy wasn't short. She had flat long brown hair that looked dry and burnt from too much product use, with side bangs, and some hard face features that made her look almost manly, with small beady eyes and bushy brows. She walked slowly to Daisy who leaned back till she hit cold tile wall of the shower. Tracy leaned in close and smirked disgustingly. She pinned Daisy's arms against the wall, above her head.

"OOoooohohoho" A few girls howled, as they stood at the entrance, amused and enjoying the show.

"Guys I don't think-" The little blond girl tried to speak.

"Shut up, you goodie-two-shoe" The girl eep'ed and ran off.

"L-let go" Daisy requested and the big girl only smiled and got closer to her wet face till their nose touched.

"Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her" they chanted. Daisy struggled against the girl, trying to get her hands free. Tracy switched, and held both her wrist with one hand, compared to Daisy, her hands were of a gorilla, probably even bigger than Severus's hands. Her other hand roamed over Daisy's body and she held her breath, scared. Her hand pull her tucked in white shirt, and slid her hands under, feeling up her skin and Daisy gasped and shook harder against her. She kicked and twisted. "Stop" She tried again.

"Pretty nice body" She said, ignoring Daisy, her eyes were hungry, a predator taunting it's prey. She ripped her robes, buttons flying everywhere exposing her plain blue bra and stomach. Tracy leaned by her ears and bit it.

"AH!" She cried out, when the girl went to lean in for a kiss Daisy turned her head away, only to be grabbed by the jaw and forced back into a wet, disgusting rough kiss. Her eyes filled up with angry tears as the other girls either laughed or commented how they wanted a piece of her too. The hand let go of her chin to stroke her waist up and down. The flower named girl lifted her foot and crushed it down so hard on the large girl's feet mid kiss as tears fell. The large girl pulled away roaring in pain at her toes. Hopping around as she held it. Daisy may have heard a crack of bones. She grabbed her wand in her pocket and cried out.

"Stupefy!" the girl went flying out, crashing into some girls in the way, Daisy ran out the showers room grabbing her change of clothes, and bolted out of the dorms. She held whatever was left of her shirt closed. She quickly changed while no one was there just when Pansy and her friends walked in after their detention.

"What happened to your clothes?" Pansy asked as she say Daisy holding them in her hand.

"Oh I, I forgot to take it off in the shower, long day" She easily lied. They laughed.

"You're so silly Daisy, well good night" The other girls from the dorm rushed down before Pansy and her friend went up, and just as they went down, hungry for revenge with the Tracy girl, Severus Snape walked into the common room with the little blond girl panting at his side.

"Professor, this girls attacked a student!" a friend of Tracy spoke, she sounded like one of those girls who always talked trash about her.

"Yeah we all saw it!" the other girls nodded. "She used the Stupefy charm!" Some of the boys came down, hearing the commotion.

"Is this true Miss Malfoy?" She saw Blaise and Theodore.

"Professor, we know Daisy she would never-" Blaise started.

"Are you Misses Malfoy?" He stayed quiet.

"I did but-"

"See!?"

"Daisy, you will be serving detention with me for the next two weeks, starting today" He pointed at the ground to indicate 'today'.

"But Professor I-" Her brows furrowed to explain the misunderstanding, that she hadn't finished explaining.

"Not another word!" She pushed her lips together, and followed him out seeing the smug looks of all the girls except Pansy and her friends. She clenched her jaw. She hated them. She carried her ripped wet clothes, feeling cold at the dungeon air as it touched her wet hair and damp skin. Her wet hair stuck onto her. He brought her into the potions classroom and set her down. "I assure you creating fights will not get Lucius to accept-"

"I wasn't!" The feel of the girl's lips were still on hers and she felt nausea, she bit her lips and looked away with hurt conflicted eyes. She couldn't anymore, she placed her hands on her eyes and tears fell, she tried once again to pretend something went in them.

"Don't try to fool me!" He wrenched her arms away, and she closed her eyes, frozen as tears continued to slide down her face. He let go the moment he saw, as if burned, and stepped away. She turned away and hid her face as more tears fell. She felt so dirty as she held herself, the feel of the girls big ugly hands on her grossed her out beyond words. The flood gates were far to open to close them now. She wanted to disappear, she didn't want to exist anymore. She didn't know how long he stood there, waiting patiently for her. Eventually she calmed down to just sniffs and hiccups.

"Are you done?" She was turned away from him, holding herself.

"It was self defense" Her voice was raspy and weak, but he heard her.

"What were they doing that had you using a stunning charm, do enlighten me" She hard the doubt in his voice.

"I don't know, maybe they were having a go on me!" She turned to him sharply with raging hurt eyes.

"Your tone Miss Malfoy"

"Don't call me that, I hate it when you call me that" He grabbed her shoulder firmly.

"Control yourself!" Tears strung up again, and she pulled away.

"You're not even listening..." She mumbled. She grabbed her hair in a fist, that has dried up a bit by now.

"Then explain it properly!" She thrown her torn up clothes on the table towards him.

"I told you, they tried to have a go on me!" The clothes she carried with her laid on the floor, he saw the torn and pulled button up shirt of hers, wet, with more than half the buttons missing. He looked back up at her, her shaking lips were redder than usual and swelling.

"Don't tell me they-" She turned to him, pained teary broken eyes met surprised black ones.

"Yes! She...She" She couldn't say the word without wanting to vomit, she turned back around, hugging herself, she was shivering harder now, she wasn't sure if it was just the cold or the sheer disgust she felt from the thought of Tracy's actions. It was her first kiss. "I just want to forget all this..." She mumbled quietly.

"She will be expelled-" She turned sharply to him shaking her head.

"No...not a word...just forget it, or give a warning instead, I don't want a big commotion" He leaned in close to her.

"She molested you" Daisy flinched at the raw word and turned away shaking. Something about Daisy being touched, and kiss brought something else in the teacher. He was known to be protective of his students, but _this_ was on another level, he wanted to soothe her, hold her and make he feel better. He also didn't want to just expel the girl who did this, he wanted her to suffer. He was so enraged that someone touched her and kissed what was his. _What was his?_ Where in _Merlin_ did that come from? He hardly had known the girl more than two months and he's claiming her now? Surely he meant it in a 'my student' kind of way right? The more he thought and pictured her kissing or being forced by another student the more enraged he got. Surely that was just a teacher thing, protectiveness to all his students. Yes, that must be it.

"Am I going back up there?" She asked shakily.

"I'll be having a short meeting with the Slytherins, giving everyone a warning, including the boys." Daisy nodded stiffly. "Be sure, if anything- look at me when I'm talking to you" He wanted to see, he wanted to see those beautiful eyes. She didn't turn for a moment, then she removed her hand from her knees and slowly looked up at him. The moment her eyes landed on his, she instantly looked away. He grabbed her chin, and turned it back to him. Having not had enough time to look at those eyes, but she closed them instead. "Daisy" She opened her eyes at the call of her name, shattered blue eyes stared at dark ones. "If anything else should happen, I will send them packing myself" He assured her. He stared at those quivering swollen lips and let go of her chin quickly. He stormed out to the common room with her at his tail. He wanted to murder whoever did this.

* * *

He woke everyone up, and to come sit in the common room, she sat down with the group, and he paced back and forth, building tension, eyeing everyone, seeing who might have done it. The girls looked quite scared. Daisy was seated by Blaise and Draco, the boys looked only confused, and grumpy.

"What's going on?" Blaise whispered, the whisper spooked her, she was still jumpy and he apologized. She tried to smile.

"It's okay, and uhm...I don't know..." She figured it wasn't convincing but he smiled anyways not pushing the topic.

"Can anyone tell me why there is a Slytherin house vow?" Draco's hand went up, and professor nodded to him.

"Slytherin's aren't liked by the other houses, so they have to stay as a pack"

"Exactly. To stick for one another." He leaned in close to them, hovering like a big scary bat. "It would do you all good to follow the rules or there will be punishment. If any of you even so cross the line, believe me I will know" He paused for dramatic affects. "You will be no longer be welcomed at Hogwarts. I personally will write a letter to your immediate family, and make sure no wizarding school would ever welcome you elsewhere." And with that he left them. Everyone whispered of what happened as they all walked back to their dorms. Daisy felt awkward and still scared, she gulped as she followed everyone else to their dormitories. She checked if the bed was still safe with a small poke. Figured it was okay and eventually slid in, closed the curtain and closed her eyes.

"Draco was right, she's a bloody loser!" One girl said, saying the last word strongly.

"You know what? I'm not even gonna consider her a Malfoy" Another added. "She's no way a Malfoy, such a snitch"

"You know what I bet she did?"

"What?"

"I bet she did some service on her knees to convince Professor"

"Ew, disgusting HAHahha"

"What are you guys talking about?" It was Pansy. "Didn't you hear Professor? You're going against the rules, you think Draco wants to be around girls like you?"

"Whatever Pansy, mind your business" Daisy subconsciously thanked Pansy.

* * *

The next day she tried her best to pretend they didn't exist. She didn't go up to the common room alone unless she knew Blaise or Theodore was going to be there too. She had a feeling that Blaise knew something happened but she appreciated that he didn't ask her. Understanding it may have been hard. She was really grateful of them, they also tagged along her more often, they even walked her to her class before going to theirs. And she always thanked them. They helped distract her. Today was a bit exciting, she was going to see a real life mystical creature with that giant she met. Once again with the Gryffindors they all gathered outside, the giant named Professor Hagrid who led them a bit into the woods near his hut, in a small clearing.

"Now this, is a Hippogriff, isn't she a beauty? Her names Buckbeak." Daisy stared in awe, it was beautiful. She had read all about Hippogriffs, they have the body, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of giant eagles, with cruel, steel-coloured beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly-looking "Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt." Daisy listened will full attention, her eyes never leaving the creature as he stood there, moving it's eagle legs a bit.

"Now" he spoke again. "Anyone ready to touch her?" Daisy's hand shot up while others stepped back.

"Excellent, Daisy was it?" Daisy walked out of the crowd and nodded. "Alright then, first bow, if she bows back you can come closer if not... We will talk about that part later. Go on" Daisy bowed deeply, looking at the creature as she did. It was as tall as a horse, with grey, white and silver feathers and fur. Eventually it bowed back, "Wonderful, now you can come pet her" Daisy slowly approached the creature, slowly raising up from her bow, she outstretched her hand when she was close enough touched it.

"She really likes ya!" Blaise and Theodore started clapping, so did Hagrid and the rest of the class after. She blushed walking back to the crowd.

"Way to go" Blaise whispered, and she nodded in thanks back.

"Anyone else?" Hagrid chirped. "Harry, wonderful,-"

"I bet you aren't dangerous at all are ya?!" Draco started randomly approaching the creature.

"Draco back off" Hagrid tried, but Draco didn't listen and kept approaching. Buckbeak backed off a bit, clearly offended by Draco.

"Draco" Daisy called out but Buckbeak, feeling far too offended raised her claws and before it could scratch him Daisy got in the way pushing Draco to the side. She fell back on the ground hard when she got hit on her arm, the creature backed off instantly, as if knowing it didn't mean to hurt her. Hagrid threw some sort of creature to feed it and keep the Hippogriff away.

"My father will here about this!" Draco scrambled up to his feet, staring at Daisy as she clenched her arm.

"Hagrid she needs to go to the hospital now!" A Gryffindor girl said. Hagrid nodded quickly and picked her up, Daisy's hair flowing from under his hand.

"Class dismissed" He said as he headed off to the infirmary. She closed her eyes trying to hold back the scream of pain. She bit her lips hard as she was placed down on the bed.

"What happened?" a lady in white rushed over, Daisy assumed she was the nurse, she took a look. Daisy bit harder on her lips and arched in pain when she touched her arm. Her concerned face leaned back and turned to talk to someone else. "Professor isn't this one of your students?"

"Get out if my way you-" She heard Professor Snape, but kept her eyes closed, she could feel liquid sliding down her chin, and the taste of metal. Blood. Hagrid was told to leave and he did, guilt clearly played on her face.

"Painkiller Severus" the lady moved quickly lifting and positioning her differently. He placed a flask at her lips and told her to drink and she reluctantly let go of her lips and drank it all. She almost choked at the taste, but it worked almost instantly.

"What happened dear?" the elderly lady wore a white hat, and a white and red robe, she sort of reminded her of a nun.

"A student wasn't listening to Professor Hagrid, and offended Buckbeak" she explained, deciding not to expose Draco. "I saw it coming...took the hit instead" She didn't look at Professor.

"Well that was quite stupid of you," she watched the lady wrap her up and use a bit of the wand. But even magic couldn't instantly recover her. She was told she could continue her classes but not exert to much pressure. "If you feel any sort of intense pain, come back" Daisy nodded and slide off the bed, she saw Professor by the exit talking to the nurse. When they saw her, they stopped talking, she nodded at them and exited the place. She went to her DADA class entering a bit late, but she was told Professor Lupin got a note to excuse her. Sadly the class was cut extremely short, with a balloon flying around and not many were able to face a boggart, she wondered what it would turn for her. What if it wasn't a thing, but just a feeling. Like loneliness, what would it turn to then?

Daisy found herself in the dungeons instead of the great hall for supper, once again, not hungry. Since the day she came to school she hadn't eaten. She was glad to see no one was in the common room, or bathrooms. She went in for a quick wash not getting her cast wet and when she stepped out she stared at herself. She tried her hardest to ignore what happened the night before in this very washroom and focused on her body. She had grown thin, too thin. Her ribs stuck out and overly could use a few extra pounds. She heard some noise in the common room and decided to change and start working on her homework before anymore came in. When she went down she was surprised to see Draco.

"There you are" He walked up to her, and to her surprise he stared at her arm. "Does it hurt?"

"I can handle it, it was just a scratch" She said looking down at it.

"My father is going to get rid of it" Daisy frowned.

"Of what?" She looked up with furrowed eyebrows.

"That bloody chicken" Daisy's frown deepened.

"Why would he do that?"

"You saw what it tried to do to me, look at your arm" Daisy hand's were in fists.

"You..." She wanted to so badly to insult him, to say anything that would hurt him. "I can't believe you, you bloody offended the creature, you disregarded what you're suppose to do! What did you expect her to do?!"

"She should-"

"She's an animal Draco! They won't understand simply by talking to them!" she took deep breathes and looked anywhere but him.

"Well it's you fucking fault!" He yelled back.

"My fault, why's it my fault!? Ever since you laid eyes on me you've treated me anything but family!" Tears filled her eyes and her voice croaked. "I didn't pick to be a Malfoy you know..." The last words were hit blond boy on a deeper level, she bit her damaged lips holding back a sob. How she held herself, he didn't mean to upset her. He thought getting rid of the chicken would be a good thing, even for her. He wanted to thank her, he wanted to see if she was really okay. She turned away completely stepping around him to wards the exit. Blaise walked in and stopped in his steps. Seeing her, then Draco, he moved to her side.

"Anything going on here?" He stood tall against Draco.

"Remember the Slytherin rule Zabini" Draco snarled.

"It'd be good for you to too" He said back. Blaise turned to Daisy, wrapping an arm around her. Draco clenched his fist at the sight. "You've been wanting to go to the library, we're doing our work there, why don't you join us" Daisy nodded, and let Blaise lead the way. Thankful for his rescue.

The library was great it was nothing as beautiful as Snape's manor, but it had the same lovely vibe that always lifted her mood.

"Such a Ravenclaw" She heard Theodore comment when her saw her eyes brightening up to the library, a smile playfully on his lips.

"Is that so bad?"

"We don't mind, having brains is a good thing"

"Now are you going to help us with this work or not?" Theodore spoke.

"Is this why you have been tagging along me?" Daisy accused jokingly. "To help you?" They laughed.

"It's not just that, really, believe us" and she did. She worked on her own work as well. She double checked everything on their sheets and hers. They had potions next. They were brewing something today and she was excited. As they entered the potions classroom, the blackboard had everything written out, explaining what they were doing. The Shrinking Potion. She's read about this one, at first glance of the name you'd think it shrunk items or even a person. When really it made the drinker younger. They had all class to finish it, and by the end of the class they were to submit it with their assignment. The class began when Professor Snape walked in and told them to start. She took her potion book out and read the instructions, remembering this potion before, she had made this with Professor, strangely she didn't remember following it this way though. She glanced up at him, he was a master, and he did tamper with potions often. He had changed many potions methods and they had worked in his favor easily back in Snape manor's lab. He clearly knew his work inside and out. Just because it was written this way doesn't mean no one can do it differently, or better. She wrote down on her book everything she could remember when professor did it, so it would be easier to follow along the way.

She started by adding first the five caterpillars instead of the shrivelfigs. She heated the cauldron til it turned red. She read the instructions she wrote 'Shake the peeled Shrivelfig until it is ready (this is extra important, if one tries to add it before it is ready the potion may emit noxious green gases).'

"What are you doing?" She heard Blaise whisper. She turned to him while still shaking it.

"I'm making the shrinking potion"

"It doesn't say to shake it"

"I know, trust me" She then added the peeled shrivelfigs and waited till the potion turned yellow. Professor Snape walked around the class, watching, she heard him insult a student from the other house, docking some points off. She turned down the heat for the potion to simmer and waited till it turned purple.

"Not following instructions are we" It turned purple right when he spoke. She almost jumped, she was so focused she didn't notice. He arched an interested brow at her, without saying anymore to that he moved on. She added four rat spleens, then minced daisy roots till it turned green. It took over five minutes for it to finally turn green, she was beginning to worry that maybe she did something wrong along the way. She added more of the shrivelfig to turn it pink. Sliced caterpillar and she let it simmer to turn green. She was last to finish, working with one hand was harder than she thought. At least it was her power hand and not her left hand. She looked around to have a peek at everyone's potion, hers was bright green, some others had a bit of dullness, or a darker green. They all stood holding their flask for him to check. He went student to student, collecting their assignment and checking on their potion.

"Excellent Draco" She peeked at Blaise's potion, it was a bit dull in color. When he came to hers, he picked it up and examined it, she waited nervously for his verbal feedback. He held it up for the class to see.

"Perfect, if your potions isn't as glowing as this one, you chopped your daisy roots too finely" She could feel eyes boring into the back of her head when she turned to see who it was, her eyes met brown ones, Tracy and some of her friends. She gulped and focused on how well she did instead. "Ten points to Slytherin" another round of back pats was givem to her and some quiet cheers. She smiled softly to herself.

* * *

"How did you do that?" Blaise walked up to Daisy as she decided to join them in the great hall this time before bed. "Did you see what she was doing?" he turned to Theodore who was on the other side of Daisy.

"I couldn't see from where I was sitting, what did she do?"

"She changed the whole instruction in her book. The order was different, even the use of ingredients" he exclaimed.

"I kind of cheated" They both turned to her.

"What? I didn't know you were the type"

"Well, it's not exactly cheating. More that I just had the upper hand"

"Do explain" Theodore urged.

"Well, I wasn't at the Malfoy's this summer, I was with Professor Snape"

"What?!"

"Shhh, keep your voices down, I wasn't really getting along with the Malfoy's so they kind of dumped me on his head. I had half of the summer doing potions with him. I asked questions and he answered them, you also pick on a few patterns here and there. I've made the potion before with him, and he doesn't follow the instructions either."

"Wow...You're like an apprentice now" She smiled, liking the sound of that.

"I'm thinking of changing up all the potions in the potion book the way I did it with him"

* * *

Daisy was relieved it was the weekend, she needed it, she hadn't slept well the nights before. It was hard to sleep with a cast on and in general the tension in the girl's dormitory. When she was about to leave the girls dorm, she noticed someone wrote on a big piece of paper "Attention seeker" On her bed curtains. She sighed, and tried to focus her mind elsewhere. She was told to either hop by Professor Snape's classroom or the hospital wing for some pain killers and other needed vitamins for the next week. So she got up early and went down to the great hall. Not much students were up this early, she grabbed something to eat and headed back to the dungeons. Knowing Professor would probably be up. She knocked on the door in the dungeons, and she guessed right. He was fully awake at eight in the morning. He stepped out of the classroom and told her to follow him. He went deeper into the dungeons to another door. She assumed it was his chambers, it was an extreme mini version of Snape's manor, with some minor tweaks here and there. He told her to sit down in front of the fireplace while he went to grab some things. He came back with a few potions.

"Morning" She finally spoke.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" she nodded.

"Madam Pomfrey read your scanning," he began. "you're too underweight"

"I know"

"And yet don't seem to bother doing anything about it" His tone was sharp and she winced. "Are you trying to starve yourself to death?"

"If I wanted to die I would have just eaten chocolate" She said without thinking, she regretted it the moment it slipped out of her mind. She could feel his anger.

"Take these and get out-"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" She clenched onto the flask.

"Don't interrupt me Misses Malfoy" She pushed her lips together, annoyed at the name. Eventually he sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do take your medication Misses Malfoy" She did without a word, one seemed to taste worse than the others. "Have you been sleeping well?"

"As well as I can being in the same room as my attackers," she said quietly, and quickly adding "they haven't done anything again so far"

"You've been getting along quite well with Mister Zabini and Nott" She nodded.

"Yeah, they're pretty relaxed people"

"And Draco?" She twitched at the name, oh so he called him by surname and not her. She didn't reply for a moment. "Miss Malfoy?"

"I hate that name..."

"I'm your teacher-"

"You aren't teaching me at the moment" She heard him sigh.

"Daisy?" He arched his brow as if asking if that was better.

"Draco is Draco, the way he's always been"

"I see" Eventually she excused herself and left the chambers. She let a sigh out before stepping down towards the exit of the dungeon. When she was almost at the steps of the dungeons she was pulled back pull, a hand over her mouth, pulled around to under the stairs and pinned in the corner. She was surprised to see Draco. He was so close to her face.

"You keep driving me crazy" His breathed into her ears. She held her breath and tried to push against him.

"Get off of me" She yelled, muffled by his hand.

"No" He pulled a bit away, the hand no longer over her mouth and he stared into her eyes. "this is all your fault"

"Draco" She tried again. "Let go please" His grip on her hands never loosened

"Tell me first what happened the other night" She looked away. "Look at me and tell me"

"I just got pranked a few times by the girls"

"You're lips were swollen, and you used a stunning spell, don't kid yourself, I know you better than you think"

"They did prank me" She said firmly, "And some other things" He pulled her chin to face her to him.

"What things, who?" She closed her eyes.

"Why do you care-"

"Tell me!" he almost yelled at her, squeezing her jaw tighter. There was some movement in Severus chambers. She begged he wouldn't come out now to see this.

"One of the girls, she...she kissed me" She spat out, tears stinging her eyes, shaking. She saw his eyes flare up in anger then his lips crushed onto hers fiercely. He held her by her waist and head, pulling her closer. She tried to get away with her hand.

He pulled away, panting along with her, he looked at her as she looked back at him, a tear falling down her cheek, and when he saw it he went in for another kiss. She clenched onto his shoulder tightly with her one hand, eyes tightly shut. This time when he pulled away he completely let go and stepped away. Daisy gasped for air. She looked up at him, his face expressionless.

"Why...?" She croaked out, he looked away and she ran passed him before she got a reply. He placed his forward on the wall she was against his hands fisted against the wall as well.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Please review your thoughts and opinions, new readers welcome, old ones, tell me if this chapter is an improvement from the old first chapter. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7 A Change

**Author's Note:** Hello new and old readers I've decided to rewrite this story, it will be somewhat different, and the hopefully with much better overall take on it. I hope you will still enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. **Disclaimer:** Any places, people, names...etc that is from Harry Potter I do not own,  they belong to J.K Rowling the Author of the series.

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:** Lily and James Potter are **A** ** _LIVE_** Harry lives with them, Peter Pettigrew still betrayed them but they survived and Sirius still went to Azkaban.

* * *

 **Severus's Apprentice: A Change**

 _You took me in once again, I didn't know what to expect, I was scared to be without you, you brought such comfort to me. We grew closer than ever before, two people living in a small space. We were bound to disagree to fight, but what I least expected was how much you would mean to me._

A few days had passed since the incident in the dungeon, Draco hadn't said a word to her, and she's avoiding him as well. The girls in the dormitory had stayed to their pranks and snide remarks and she was starting to get used to it and even expected it. A lot of their remarks involved Professor Snape and how she's seducing him so she could get away with things. Name calling like slut and whoring herself. She didn't understand how they could disrespect their own head of house. It really showed their bad character. The detentions however with professor, continued, and they were held in silence. There were many times she had opened her mouth to tell him. To spill everything the girls were doing, to show him but she always closed her mouth instead. She enjoyed the detention, she didn't want to ruin her time with the man.

He normally asked her to clean the cauldrons, or to do some reading. The later she went to the dormitory the better, she was scared of being there for so long, worried she'd give them more time to do things to her. Her arm was almost fully healed, that was one thing going good for her.

"You really haven't been yourself lately Daisy" They were all walking outside to a quidditch match. They passed the whomping willow that always worried Daisy. She didn't like even looking at it, scared that even looking will make the living tree strike with its spiky branches. She focused her eyes on the coming field, it was Hufflepuff vs Gryffindors. "Did something happen?" Blaise looked her, concerned. He was to her right while Theodore to her left. She eventually nodded. They had rain coats and hats on, a storm was said to come.

Daisy had declared that they were friends. From day one to hogwarts they had been nice to her, looking out for her and added a bit of excitement to her day. They were funny, and relaxing to be around and the more she got to know them the more comfortable she got.

"You can't tell anyone" She took a deep breath before speaking. "I mean it" They nodded quickly. "Draco kissed me..." She said so quietly.

"What, when!?"

"I thought he hated you?"

"SHHH, guys!" she put her finger over her lips and they apologized. "I...It happened a few nights ago...on the weekend, he just suddenly...pinned me and kissed me..."

"Wow, do you like him?" Blaise asked and she looked up at him surprised at the question.

"Go-Merlin no" She caught herself, she wasn't sure if pureblood said 'God' to emphasis something. "I mean I don't know what it would feel like to like someone that way, but I know I don't like him that way"

"If you liked him you would have liked the kiss, and wanted more. Would have felt nice" Theodore explained. "Did it?"

"I mean, it wasn't so so bad, but it wasn't good either. Let's just say, I wouldn't want it to repeat again"

"Then you didn't like it" Blaise concluded. "You wouldn't want it to happen again" She nodded agreeing. They changed the subject for her, seeing how uncomfortable she seemed. They explained quidditch for her, the rules and the players. The object of the game is to score more points than the opponent. Just like about ever other game. Each goal is worth ten points and catching the golden snitch is worth one-hundred and fifty pointed. The game ends when the snitch is caught or an agreement is reached between the captains.

The quidditch pitch is in the shape of an oval, with five hundred feet long and one hundred eight feet wide. It had a small central circle of about two feet in diameter, from which all the balls are released at the start of the game. At each end there are three hooped goal posts of different heights, surrounded by a scoring area.

The game was played by two teams of seven people. Three chasers, two beaters, one keeper and one seeker. Along with four balls, a quaffle, the ball you score with, two bludger, and the golden snitch. The keeper guards the three goal posts, the three chasers score goals, and the two beaters keep the bludgers away from heir team and hit then towards the opposite team. The seeker's only job is to catch the snitch.

They founds a spot with the rest of the Slytherin's, madam Hooch stood in the middle, her whistle went off and the game started with her releasing all four balls from the central circle. The bludgers and snitch are bewitched to fly off of their own according, but the quaffle is thrown into the air by Madam Hooch to signal the start of the game. Daisy noticed that it was sort of like the start of the basketball game.

Almost instantly it started to rain hard, and the wind picked up, the umbrella of a poor hufflepuff flew right out of her hand and swirled around in the sky. She watched as they flew around the field, the whole crowd cheering for whatever team they wanted to win. Harry, they explained was a seeker like Draco, and his only job was to get the snitch, a small flying orb that was super fast. The teams scored back and forth as her eyes stayed on Harry, as much as it'd allow that is. The two seekers kept going too high or low, or in general too far. She saw Draco not far from her, staring at her. The moment she noticed she looked away from him and heard a woman scream, followed by Harry falling. Cries and screams went around as well as gasps as he was falling fast, Dumbledore stood, pointing at the boy, and called out a spell stopping Harry's fall for a moment. The game was called off as a draw, to help the injured boys. The game was over and everyone was told to go back. Daisy wasn't in the mood to be around her peers. She escaped her friends the moment she spotted Professor Snape heading towards the dungeons.

"Going to do your daily duties on your knees?" Daisy looked at the girl who walked next to Tracy as Daisy stood by the potion class room knocking. The door opened before any more can be said, and she turned to look up at the man, and he looked down at her shaken up eyes, she pushed by him quickly to get out of the situation.

"Eager for detention?"

"If this was my detention I'd have it all year long" It sounded wrong out loud for some reason and she blushed, looking away. He arched a brow at this before telling her to just do some reading. He went to his desk to read the newspaper. Sirius Black was at the very front. He mentally growled at the words she said, he only pretended to read he was far to distracted by her words. She would rather spend detention all year with him, what did that even mean?

"Professor, who's he?" She was seated at the desk closest to him. He looked up at her, caught by her voice, he dismissed his thoughts of her and answered.

"A man who's escaped the most highest security prison. Azkaban" he returned behind the newspaper.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing, he was wrongly accused" The way the potion master spoke of him was not fondly.

Daisy thought back with what she spoke with the two boys before the game. They had said if she had liked Draco, she would have liked the kiss and wanted more. And she hadn't wanted more. She didn't think of Draco often either. Severus Snape on the other hand was a grown unmarried man. Having just had what looked like a old lover of his gone mad over the summer that they shared. She had used him for whenever it was convenient for her. And he clearly was hurt by this the days after.

"Did you still like that person Professor?" She wasn't looking at him when she asked, but he turned to her.

"That is not of your concern"

"What if I needed advice?"

"I hardly look like the person to go to" She almost laughed. He was right, she doubted anyone would go to him for love advice. But she had no one else. Even though there was the two boys, but they don't have the possible years of experience as Professor did. Besides, looking at him now she wouldn't be surprised if girls threw themselves at him. The only reason they didn't was probably his intimidating aura and that he was their teacher.

"Well what if" She licked her lips, and fiddled with her thumbs, not meeting his eyes. "What if someone you knew, who you didn't like but didn't hate either, randomly kissed you? Someone who you had to see almost everyday of your life?"

"I would hex them to oblivion"

"Professor," she placed her palms down on the table "I'm genuinely asking" He narrowed his eyes on her.

"Do tell me, did someone do this to you or do you plan on doing this to someone else?" He moved swiftly up and towards her desk as he asked, peering into her eyes. Placing both his hands palms down on front of her.

"Can't it simply be a question?" She tried and he raised his brows. He pulled a stool and sat across from her.

"Depends what happens after" She pushed her lips together, thought about telling him or not.

"They don't talk to you for days"

"Did they normally talk to _me_?" He played along.

"Yes, but not so kindly"

"Is this someone, in your make belief scenery someone I liked?" She thought about it long, and shook her head.

"No, not really"

"Is it someone I could like?" She thought longer and nodded.

"Perhaps, after a long time"

"Draco?" Her eyes widen and shot to him. Then again she shouldn't be surprised, he was no fool. She rested her head on her good hand, looking away. "That brat" he growled.

"He said it was my fault somehow." She said quietly, not looking at him. "I don't get him sometimes, his pride is so high that one second he's nice and the next he's a completely butt" she wasn't one to swear. Her eyes grew sadder "I don't feel comfortable without having Blaise, Theodore or you"

"No one said life would be fair, or easy" She looked him in the eye.

"I know that by now, but I was hoping I'd get used to it by now..." Her voice died out by the end. The clock struck ten, curfew time. "Can't I stay here..?" the little voice brought a tugging to his heart.

"Are they still doing things to you?" She looked away from him. "Look at me Daisy" She clenched her teeth.

"You're not fair, you say my name at the hardest time to ignore you..." She said quietly. He leaned over the table and grabbed her chin, turning her to him again.

"They just say things...Just words, and maybe leaving some notes here and there" she said between her teeth.

"I thought I told you to report it to me" She closed her eyes, and gulped.

"They weren't doing anything physical, just words..."

"Like what?" She shook her head, most of their taunts where her being a slut, or something that involved the professor too. "Tell me"

"I can't, please don't make me" he looked at her for a minute longer, he let go of her chin and leaned away from her slowly.

"I will talk with the head master, for now stay here" With a swish of his robes he was gone out the room, and she let out her breath. She could hear her own heart race loudly in her ears. She sighed loudly and melted onto the desk, head down on the cold table. Why did he make her heart race so much. He wasn't scary anymore to her, well he was never truly scary to her in the first place. After her heart calmed down she sat up straight and decided to go to the loo before he came back with the news. She opened the door slowly with a creak and walked down the dark corridors, finally finding the girls bathroom. She thought back again about what Theodore and Blaise said about liking someone. She wondered back to her first dream with Professor. The kiss and blushed. Had she liked it? Would she have wanted more kisses? Images came to mind and she regretted it. They only made her more nervous and embarrassed.

She went in a stall and did her business and when she stepped out, someone covered her eyes with a cloth and held her one good arm behind her back.

"Hey!" She cried out but got a kick in her stomach, she fell to her knees as the wind left her and she doubled over.

"Tie her up" She heard a whisper. Her legs were tied with a rope that connected her one arm closely to her ankle, she was in an uncomfortable back arch position, along with a rope around her mouth. A hand touched her breasts roughly and she let out a muffled yell.

"Mmm" someone moaned. There was more than one hand touching her, a strong tall person held her in place from behind while how many other fondled her.

"She's really pretty" It was an unknown male voice. A hand went up her skirt. "Oh yeah, cry for me baby" She cried out another scream. "Do some knee service for me too" There were footsteps outside the room bathroom, a few of them cursed, dropped her gave her a few more kicks and ran off. "I didn't get to finish jacking off" one of them said annoyed. Footsteps approached her, they sounded different. She let out a noise through her covered mouth, saliva coating the rope.

"Those crazy bastard" She heard a cat meowing, the voice of the man was gungy and raspy. Rough hands untied her and she looked him to see a half bald old man, with barely any straight teeth. He looked like he wore rags, barely decent clothes and he looked like a mad man.

"You're one of Professor Snape's students" His face softened at her terrified face, his cat, she presumed rubbed against her legs. She was on the floor, and he was crouched in front of her. "If I ever find those kinds, I'll give them hell I tell ya"

"Sorry...I...I'm still new, but who are you?"

"Argus Filch, Janitor, and it seems like Misses Norris likes you, she rarely likes anyone" He helped her up. "Let's get you to the hospital wing" He took off his long thin old jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He helped her up and she followed him shakily through the dark corridors of the castle. She found herself paranoid, she frowned as she watched him hold a lantern up rather than a wand, but didn't say anything. He guided her to the hospital wing.

"T-Thank you" She told him before he left, as she held onto his clothes. He gave her what most would say an ugly toothy smile but she found it sweet. Daisy stood there, the room was white, with lots of windows, with white beds and white curtains around each bed. She walked, beds on either side of the church like room.

"Who is it?" A female voice called as she walked up. The lady was dressed in a nursing dress, with a hat over her grey hair, she was an older lady, older than Severus no doubt and she paused at the sight of Daisy with barely any clothes on, shakily holding herself. "Oh dear..." She took Daisy to a bed and wrapped the curtain around for privacy. "What happened deary?"

"I...I was-" The doors bangs opened and quickly came in two pairs, the curtain opening hastily. Severus and Albus Dumbledore stood. Severus stared at the red markings on her wrist and the corners of her mouth, her ruined clothes, and her dirtied face.

"It would seems things are a lot worse Severus" Albus said softly at the poor girl, who looked away from them and hung her head.

"Expel them, expel them all" He demanded from his headmaster.

"That'd be too many Severus" Severus stood up, annoyed.

"So be it!" The old man looked down at the girl sadly, and she didn't meet his eyes, she didn't look up at them.

"What happened to this poor girl Albus?" The nurse rose from her spot in front of Daisy.

"Poppy, it would seem some bully-"

"Molesting" Severus interrupted. "Bullying is an understatement"

"Has been happening to Miss Malfoy here"

"I'm ok..." Daisy said quietly. Poppy looked down at the girl with pity as she clenched onto her clothes.

"Miss Malfoy, perhaps it would be better if you stayed with Severus during that night?" Severus looked at him with annoyance. "You've taken her in during the summer, what difference would this be" She didn't say anything, she didn't move or look at them. "I think that would be best, please attend to your student Severus" The old man left, and the moment he did she started coughing and vomited on the white floor. Poppy got rid of the substance with her wand, and fixed her clothes up as well before letting Severus carry her bridal style. Daisy burrowed her head into him, and let out silent sobs. She shook in his arms as he walked down the corridors of the castle.

"You're far too light" He growled and she stopped sobbing when she felt chest rumbling as he spoke.

"Sorry..." She said quietly. "For burdening you sir" Why she was apologizing he had no idea. She was the victim. He said nothing for the most part as he reached his chambers and placed her gently on a couch. He told her he will return shortly as he went to grab her things in the dormitory.

He mumbled some things under his breath of what he would do if he found out who was behind all this. He stormed up to the dormitory to find some girls still awake in the common room, writing somethings down on piece of paper. He narrowed his eyes on them.

"What are you three doing up this late?"

"P-Professor" Tracy stuttered, they all scrambled to hide the paper.

"Turn out your pockets" He stalked over to them as he spoke

"B-but -"

"Turn out, your pockets" his voice had a drop of warning, they shakily reached into their pockets and took out some folded parchment.

"Read it" they were all shaking, shaking so bad in fear that he was sure they pissed themselves. Eventually from how terrified they were they actually dropped the paper. It swayed left and right, flipped over a few times before landing in front of him facing up.

 **Enjoyed** **serving Professor slut?**

 **The boys are wondering when you'll serve them too.**

 **How much for a night?**

He clutched onto his wand so tightly that he didn't care if it even snapped at the sheer anger he had.

"The three of you will be seeing headmaster, pray that the three of you will be on the train home tonight, or I will do far worse things" Venom dropped in every word he spoke, and he was sure they pissed their pants again. He demanded for Daisy's things and when he went to fetch it he saw sickening note on her bed, he snatched it and ripped it out before storming out of the common room before curses started flying. The girls coward away from him, hiding behind their blankets as he glared at all of them on his way out. He was disgusted and felt sick. He sent a letter to Dumbledore informing him about the three girls who will drop by soon. He returned to his chambers and saw her laying on the couch where he had left her on, curled up staring at the fire, sniffing away. Her clothes were loose at the placed they had pulled on and he could see some bruising on her legs, wrist and both sides of her mouth. She slowly sat up and turned to look at professor.

He knew now why she didn't want him to know about what they wrote. She didn't want him to know that it involved him. She got up slowly wincing a bit.

"I saw it" She looked up at him confused. He pulled out one of the notes and her eyes widened.

 **Had fun tonight you dirty whore?**

"I...I..." She looked away. He walked closer to her, and for a moment she thought he was walking to her, but he went around and threw it in the fireplace to burn.

"Disgusting" She flinched. He looked at her, like a deer caught at a road light, petrified, paler than usual.

"S-sor-"

"Do not complete that" He snapped at her and she flinched again stepping back away from the man. "Do you even understand that you are the victim here?" The silence was deafening.

He showed her to her bedroom eventually, a spare room he had, he had enough of a day. Daisy entered the bathroom. It was much smaller than her room back at Snape's manor with no windows. But she had other things to care about in her life. She stripped and stared at the horrible bruises forming around her ribs, sides, legs and even her breasts. She could see finger prints. She went inside the shower and tried to scrub the feeling of their hands away. Tears mixing with the water as she desperately try to get rid of the feeling of their hands. She felt so dirty, so very dirty.

Once she was done she dried herself off, and struggled to put on her clothes. It was only a shirt and shorts but bending over and raising her hand made her wince. When she stepped out, everything was already put away and arranged. Everything folded and hung up. There was four potions on her bed side, the three she normally took for her hand and one extra. There was a note.

 ** _'For bruises_** '

She sat down on the bed and looked around her room. The bed was a single bed, a closet to her far right of the bed, a dresser next to it on the wall adjacent. She had one night stand with a lamp on it, the bathroom on the same wall as the dresser, and that was it. Everything was in grey, or navy colors. She took her potions, coughing after each disgusting one, brushed her teeth and laid down in bed. Staring at the ceiling for a moment before closing her eyes.

"Good night, Professor"

* * *

 **Author's Note, Please Read:** Please review your thoughts and opinions, new readers welcome, old ones, tell me if this chapter is an improvement from the old first chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 The Start

**Author's Note:** Hello new and old readers I've decided to rewrite this story, it will be somewhat different, and the hopefully with much better overall take on it. I hope you will still enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. **Disclaimer:** Any places, people, names...etc that is from Harry Potter I do not own,  they belong to J.K Rowling the Author of the series.

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:** Lily and James Potter are **A** ** _LIVE_** Harry lives with them, Peter Pettigrew still betrayed them but they survived and Sirius still went to Azkaban.

 **Warning:** There is a short rape scene, you have been warned.

* * *

 **Severus Apprentice: The Start**

After Daisy ran away from Draco in the dungeons, he stood there shocked with himself. He slammed the wall in front of him and clenched his jaw. He actually kissed her, a filthy blood. What would his father say if he knew? He turned and leaned against the cold wall. It was different though. He had kissed countless girls, touched them, devoured them but it felt different with her. He didn't know if he should feel disgusted with himself, not to mention he heard some girls saying that Daisy was spending a lot of time with Professor, and that she even fancied him. He felt so enraged, as if he was betrayed or robbed of something when he heard this rumor. He saw the way her eyes lit up when he spoke to her, he saw the way she glances at him in the great hall, how attentive she is in his classes. It would be obvious to anyone who paid attention to those two that they may have a thing going on between them. He clenched his head, but Merlin she was gorgeous, and so _innocent_. They way she responded, the shyness the red face, they way she whimpered, she felt so delicate and fragile in his arms. He wanted to hold her before she ran off, he wanted to hold her and let go when she stopped shaking. How could a half blood possibly make him feel like this? There was no way he could ever be with her, not with his father around, but he just, he just wanted to feel it again, he wanted to make sure, but another part of him screamed no, that it was wrong. Draco dragged his legs up to the dorms and fell on the couch there. He could still feel her body, her waist, her lips, he could still feel her soft hair in his hand. The way it made his stomach turn and twist in appealing way. The way it made his heart race so fast, and the way it made him hungry for more. He cursed under his breath and threw his head back on the couch.

He wanted her. He _needed_ her.

* * *

 _"Hold her down" Tracy got on top of her, grabbing both her arms behind her. She was blind folded and her arms and legs were soon tied. When she was about to yell they covered her mouth too. Tears fell.  
_

 _"Finally, I get what I want" she was turned around on her back and touched all over by more than one pair of hands, she kept crying out muffled cries as they touched her, stroked up and down her sides and thighs and she whimpered. They ripped off her skirt and popped her dress shirt open exposing her breasts. A hand slowly slide up her inner thighs and she let out a shaky gasp as another attacked her breasts. She thrashed around only to be held tighter, she screamed louder and louder. She pleaded and begged as laughter went around. With one swipe her undergarment was taken off too and she froze, terrified._

 _"Are you virgin?"_

 _"Mm, I love me a tight one"_

 _"So pink" Sounds of disgusting moans went around along with crude comments about her body. Her legs were lifted up and apart and she shook her head violently as she felt someone getting too close, she felt something hard press against her bare vaginal area and-  
_

Daisy let out a scream as her eyes shot open, cold sweat clung onto her. She looked at her surroundings before covering her eye with her good forearm. She gasped and gulped for air, her chest rising up and down quickly.

"It was just a dream...just a bloody dream..." She mumbled to herself over and over. She pulled her self up after she had caught her breath. She turned around to look at the clock in the room, 5:30. She had made it a habit to wake up early ever since the girls picked on her, to avoid them in the morning. No one really woke up that early when classes started at 7:30. Luckily for her she was actually a morning person, so it was no problem at all. She swung her legs over the edge and sat there for a moment, taking deep breaths. When she felt strong enough, she stood up and headed to the bathroom. She washed her face and looked up to the wide mirror. Her face was sunken in, more so than it was at Snape Manor, she had lost weight again, and was almost the same size as when Severus first found her. She lifted her loose tank up to look at the bruises. Most of them have faded completely, some were green-yellow, especially the ones around her ribs. She dropped her shirt soon after, no longer wanting to see them and be reminded of what _could_ have happened. She brushed her hair out and tied it in a low pony tail before stepping out of the bathroom and changing into her robes. She let out a sigh, as she struggled to button up her shirt, her hands were shaking and she fisted them and took a deep breath. The image of her dream was still fresh in her mind, the way they had ripped her shirt open, both in her dream and real life had been scary. She didn't want to go out, she didn't want to leave the safety of these walls. But she was sure Severus wouldn't allow that and kick her out to go to those classes anyways. So she took a deep breath and opened the door to her room, and walked into the living room. It was quiet, and she heard nothing from the other rooms. Not wanting to be caught leaving with professor she left first.

The great hall was ready and open at 6, giving students enough time to eat a good hefty breakfast before classes started. As always the great hall was big and bright. With food covering each table. She wasn't surprised to see the Slytherin table empty, most students that were awake now were the Ravenclaw's and some Hufflepuff's. The professors weren't all there either but she saw her head of house join shortly after her. She wasn't really hungry, despite seeing pudding, french toast, eggs, ham and the list of breakfast foods go on. Instead she took out her potions book and started to change the instructions of some of the potions, only the few she remembered Professor changed as well. Even her writing was shaky

She could feel him looking at her, well it was hard not to look at the only girl on Slytherin table, even the other available professor's glanced a few times. She was used to his presence, but that didn't stop her from being overly self conscious when he stared, or when he examined her. She wondered if he heard her scream, it was quite loud, no doubt he did if he was still his chambers at the time. She prayed he did not.

The food around her seemed to glow with vibrant colors, especially the fruits, the pomegranate sat in a bowl, filled like a mountain of deep red. But even that didn't tempt her enough to reach for some, she barely touched the food, only grabbing a few blueberries here and there with yogurt. She mainly sipped on water. Her nightmare kept popping in her mind, the imagines and the feel, and it only made her queasy. There was barely any chatter, except for the slight laugh here and there from the other tables.

As time went on, the great hall started to fill in more, the professors were all there by 6:40. Blaise showed up dragging along a sleepy Theodore and sat next to her and she jumped a bit, spooked and he laughed, apologizing in between laugh. She let out a sigh when she realized it was just him.

"Did you think I was Draco?" he teased.

"As if, I told you I don't fancy him" he grabbed some french toast, some fruits and pudding and it went on and on. He piled on some for Theodore who was hunched over the table, head rested in his hand with closed eyes. "Are you going to eat all that?" she gaped.

"Yeah, do you see how large I am? Let me guess, not hungry?" she nodded. He grabbed some fruits and veggies and a toast and started to pile her plate.

"Blaise!" he wiggled his fork at her.

"You, eat" He pointed it at Theodore who was on her other side, tapped his head with his fork. "You too!" The boy peeled his eyes opened, and mumbled some sort of greeting and began eating. Daisy gave a small laugh at the image before her.

"Eat as much as you can" He took a big bite of his french toast, she appreciated her friends concern. "Oh did you hear?" He turned back to her "Tracy apparently got into some trouble, she's been paler than the bloody Baron for some time." she almost choked on the strawberry and Theodore, finally woke up and laughed.

"What a perfect comparison" He commented.

"What? What did she do?" Daisy wondered if she attacked another student instead, feeling a bit guilty that someone may have gotten hurt because she got away from that horrid girl.

"No one really knows but she was going to get expelled along with some other girls, but Dumbledore decided to just write to their families. Whatever it was, it must have been big" She glanced quickly at Professor before looking back at Blaise and she pretended to be surprised by the girl's actions.

"No decency nowadays" Theodore commented before stuffing his whole face. Blaise looked at Daisy and shook his head.

"Decency my ass..." Blaise said finally, and Daisy laughed again, covering her mouth this time. "Should laugh more often, it really suits you" The Great hall was full by now and she saw Draco come in sitting in his usual spot not far from her, with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. They were gossiping about something that Daisy couldn't hear. She heard the name Tracy a few times and that was it. Every time she looked up she'd see Draco glancing at her. Which in return she'd look immediately the other way.

* * *

She was the first one on the Slytherin table to leave the great hall, stepping into her first class of the day, DADA. She took her things out, getting herself prepared, and reading the first few pages of the book for the class. She quite liked this class, and the teacher too. He was quite a warming teacher, he had a face, and voice, or aura of someone you could just relax to be around. Someone who you knew, wouldn't judge you, and be as helpful as he possibly could. His aura was very different than Professor's Snape. While Lupin's aura was warm and bright and kind, Severus was more cold, dark, and strict. The classroom had large windows on it's left side, bringing sunlight through the room, lightening it. The desks in the room were long, with attached benches for you to sit on, three columns, and at the very front was a stairway up to the teachers personal office. It seemed there was a lot of classes she had with the Gryffindors, which was quite odd in her head. They were rival houses, they're known to dislike each other, which she found ridiculous to hate someone for their house, and yet they have so many classes together. Was this the schools way of hoping that if they worked and saw each other often enough they'd realize the houses don't determine who you are exactly? From what she's experienced it hasn't helped much.

She noted some students coming in and stiffened when Draco took the open seat next to her. He turned to look at her, a strange look on his face, and she looked away instantly, shuffled a few cm away from him too. When she looked away, her eyes landed on a cute girl sitting on another desk next to her, a cute little blonde girl she the same cute girl who was trying to help her in the girls bathroom incident. She couldn't be taller than five foot, if that even, with wavy blonde hair and brown eyes. The girl was tiny, that Daisy was sure she could pick her up bridal style even. The door opened suddenly and slammed shut. Heads turned at the dramatic and loud entrance, Professor Snape swiftly strode to the front, his cloak flying behind him as he flicked his wand on every open window he passed to close it, darkening the room. He brought down the projector board, and turned to the class. His hair spinning around his face.

"Turn to page 394" He glanced at all of them as he said this. Everyone looked at each other confused whispered a few things and hesitated to opened their books. Where was Professor Lupin? Daisy listened and tried her best to open to the page with her injured arm. Papers flipping was heard around the room, and Severus walked into an aisle looking from side to side. Harry, the boy who was the seeker for Gryffindor, scuttled over to the end of his desk to get closer to him.

"Excuse me sir, where's professor Lupin?" Snape paused his walk, glancing down at the boy, a thin line on his thin lips.

"That's not really of your concern, now is it Potter?" He continued walking. "I'm to say that your professor finds himself incapable to teach at the present time. Turn to page 394" He said firmly, then tapped on what looked like an old fashioned projector. Seeing a student from the Gryffindor class slowly flip page to page, a red head, he flicked his wand, annoyed and the slowness, at the red head's book, and it automatically flipped to page 394. The red head leaned in.

"Werewolves?" The girl seated next to Harry turned, confused to the Professor.

"But sir we just finished reading about red caps and hinkypunks, we're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks"

"Quiet" was his only reply, but she was right. Daisy looked down at the page 394. How strange. Professor started walking up to the front again as pictures showed up on the screen. "Now which one of you could tell me the difference between an animagas and a werewolf?" By now Daisy knew the Gryffindor girl would raise her hand. She knew everything it seemed. Daisy looked down at her book. _An animagas, by choice can shape shift into an animal. A werewolf has no choice when there is a full moon and loses all subconsciousness of his human life till the moon is gone._ She thought to herself. "No one?" he turned. "How disappointing."

"Please sir" The girl spoke anyways, and explained exactly what Daisy already knew with more, unneeded information.

"AOOOOooo" Draco mimicked the sound of a wolf next to her, and his friends behind him laughed.

"This isn't first time you've spoken out of turn Miss Granger" He approached the girl. "Are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know it all" Daisy winced at the harsh words, watching Granger look embarrassed at the truth of those words. "Five pointed from Gryffindor." The group sighed in annoyance, glaring at the bushy haired girl. He walked back to the front.

"As an antidote to your ignorance, on my desk by Monday morning, two roles of parchment on the werewolf with particular emphasize recognizing it." The class groaned as a whole this time.

"Sir, it's quidditch tomorrow" The Potter boy spoke almost with a plea, and professor merely leaned onto his desk, speaking in a low tone voice.

"Then I suggest you take extra care mister Potter, loss of limbs will not excuse you, page 394" The class went on and he continued to circled the classroom. When class ended, Professor Snape called out to Draco to stay after class. Daisy sighed in relief that she didn't have to see him for a bit.

* * *

"Yes Professor?" Draco tried his best not to give him the most hateful look ever. If Daisy truly fancied him, then that meant they were enemies.

"Sit down Draco" After a moment he forced himself to sit down. "Do you have any idea what Daisy has been going through?" Draco frowned.

"No, why does it matter?" he tried to play off as if he didn't care, Snape leaned in close.

"She is being harassed constantly by her peers, to the extreme of ambush and molesting her" Remembering it made his blood boil. "She has been kissed with no consent," Draco tried to look like he had no idea about that one, no knowing of the other incident "and touched inappropriately, she has dealt with verbal abuse, and even physical"

"My father-"

"Draco" He cut him off warning. They looked at each other for a moment, and Draco understood, he knew this man knew about his actions towards the girl, he knew he forced a kiss on her, and he couldn't do anything about it, the man could easily blackmail him by telling his father and he'd be disowned. He was powerless. He pushed his lips together. She had told him, she had told on him to this man of all people. He turned away from the man, understanding what he was saying to him through those cold eyes. He was giving him a warning, he should be grateful, Severus wasn't a merciful man, especially when it came to his students, let alone someone he possibly had an interest in.

"Yes Professor..." Was the last thing he said, not happy at all, he threw his bag over his shoulders, gave him one last look before getting up and leaving the classroom. Slamming the door shut after him.

* * *

It felt weird for Daisy to walk into his chambers rather than to go up in the common room after detention. He had given her the time to read, and she decided to work on the homework he had given them, occasioning glancing up at him. Once they had walked into his chambers, he unbutton his collar, hung his cloak up and sat down on the couch tiredly. Daisy changed into something more comfortable like pants, and came out with her backpack and sat on the opposite side of the couch. She pulled her feet onto the couch and hugged her knees to her chest. She stared into the fire place.

"I heard about the girls" She finally spoke. "How did you know who?"

"I caught them physically writing what I showed you last night" Her heart sunk and she lowered her eyes, he had seen it involved him too. How embarrassing. _Servicing_ him they had called it, her stomach turned. Despite her innocence in the matter she still got detention for something that wasn't her fault. A part of her assumed he intentionally kept her in detention even after knowing the truth of the matter, so she didn't have to be in the common room longer than she had to. He got up and brought down the flasks she's gotten used to taking the pass week. She thanked him, and she thanked him again for last night. She took the potions, tried her hardest not to make disgusted facial expressions, and chucked it all down.

"After drinking this every day for a week, I've concluded I'll never get used to that taste" She made a distasteful face at the empty flash and placed it down on the table in front of her.

She always remembered to thank him and she always apologized without hesitation. She didn't let pride or ego get in the way and it was something he was fond of her for. She made it clear that she appreciated him, that his actions were noticed, something he didn't get people doing for him often enough. Especially with how he looked, especially with his aura. However she didn't care, his aura, how intimidating he was didn't affect her the same way it affected others. Her ego or pride didn't get in the way of her appreciation. It made him feel good, he didn't get thanked enough, in all his life he wasn't very appreciated or felt needed. However with her it was different. She was different.

"You will not be needing this" He leaned to her to remove the wrap that went around her neck for her arm, and with a touch of his wand, the cast disappeared too. She slowly lifted her arm, turning it and checking if there was any pain. There wasn't even a scar, she smiled down at it and once again thanked him. She leaned against the arm of the green couch as he sat up in his spot, with only half a meter between them. She spoke again, not looking at him. She had heard something strange today, something that everyone seemed to know about and talk about except her. So instead of making it clearly obvious that she was new to the magical world, she hadn't asked anyone about it. Not even Blaise.

"Who is "You-Know-Who?" She felt him stiffen but it disappeared instantly. She looked down at her hands, next to each other at last.

"A dark wizard that terrorized many magical families, and even muggles. Years ago, he attacked the Potter family" She could tell he had a hard time explaining this. "Something went wrong, and he's gone in hiding ever since. Some say he's dead. He had many names, the Dark Lord, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, saying his name however, is said to bring bad omen"

"And what are Death Eaters?" His eyes remained at the fire crackling.

"His loyal followers" She was talking to Blaise earlier, they were talking about Sirius Black, how he was a follower of the Dark Lord, a death eater, but Severus had said he was wrongly accused. That he did nothing wrong. She looked back into the fire. "I spoke with Draco" He changed the subject. She frowned and turned slowly to him.

"About...about what?" It didn't dawn on her till now that he may have talked to him about the kiss. This time he looked at her and she looked back worryingly. Somehow she knew what he talked about "No...no, why, oh Merlin" She buried her face in her knees.

"Did you want the incident to happen again?" he growled at her, not understanding why she was so against him helping her. She turned to him, twisting her upper body, a hand on the cushion between them.

"No, of course not but I told you not to" she bit her lips then stood up.

"Sit back down" He demanded when she didn't he yanked her down, leaning closely, and still holding onto that wrist "I merely gave him a warning, I didn't tell him for what" Pitch black eyes stared at shining blue shaking eyes.

"It's obvious, what else could it be, he maybe full of himself but he's not an idiot" She replied quietly. He was close, so close, did he always get this close she wondered. The aromas coming from him was intoxicating. God, her heart was racing fast, she prayed he didn't hear it as loud as she could in her ears. She gulped and looked at his lips, they were moving, saying something but she couldn't hear it. She yanked herself away from the man and stood up, back facing him while holding onto her arm. Taking some deep heavy breathes. The hand he was holding felt like they were on fire.

"I, I want to do some extra reading before bed..." She mumbled before picking up her bag and walked off into his mini library. She closed the door behind her and let out her breath. Her shoulders relaxing as she stared at the square room. Shelves were on either side of her, as high as the ceiling, filled with books. A desk sat at the end of the room, with another shelf behind it. She ran her fingers along the spines of the book. She grabbed a few books and went by the living room, the potion master no longer being there. She looked around making sure he wasn't going to suddenly appear and sat right where he was. It still felt warm and it smelt like him. She cuddled up and opened the book on Hogwarts history.

* * *

After changing into sleeping attire a bit frustrated at the girl, he stepped out to turn off the lights to find Daisy sleeping on the couch with an open book, her head was rested on the back of the chair and she was curled up, he could see her lips from here, parted slightly. He sighed, he couldn't just leave her there like that, he went over and grabbed his cloak to cover her with. She tilted her head a bit and exposed some of her neck and chest. He stared for a moment before quickly covering her up to her neck. Banishing any impure thoughts from his mind and turned turned away.

"Mm... Pro... Fessor" Severus paused and turned to look at the girl. He picked up the books she had, one of them had the title "Magical Soul mates" an old book he had forgotten about. "Lupin.." He pushed his thin lips together, clearly bothered of what kind of dream she was having with that wolf, then turned and left. He didn't want to hear anymore. Why was she dreaming of that beast anyways? He was the one who's been taking care of her since summer, he was the one who took her in, he was the one who accepted her first, he was the one that's been protecting her. It should be him not Lupin, not anyone! He turned off the lights, almost slammed his bedroom door and didn't have a good sleep.

* * *

Daisy woke up in the middle of the night, having dreamt about a wolf attacking her, and Professor Lupin warning her. It was such a weird dream. She looked at her surrounding, slowly sitting up, she couldn't recognize it, she looked down at the black cloak and it registered. She wasn't in her room and this, she picked up the cloak, wasn't hers. She placed it up to her face and took a breath in. There was a lingering scent of professor. She smiled to herself, her cheeks getting rosier, he must have given it to her, no wonder she felt so warm and cozy. She tried to think back to her dream, she figured it was probably the whole werewolf homework and Lupin being absent. When she thought about it like that, it made sense to have such a dream. She pulled out her wand from her pocket.

"Lumos" she winced a bit at the brightness, till her eyes adjust and she looked at the time. It was three thirty. She got up and turned a lamp on. "Nox". She was fully awake, having had a refreshing short sleep. She stretched and found her way into the small kitchen having the oversized cloak drag around her and got something to eat. Some cheese and some bread that was still good for another day. The lights suddenly flickered on and she turned to the entrance to see who it was. She had never seen Severus sleeping attires, they were dark of course, a button up shirt and pants. Though he looked good, his face clearly expressed a sour mood.

"Sorry if I woke you" she apologized. "I had a weird dream..." She saw his eyebrows twitch at her dream statement. She gulped. "Did... Did you not sleep well," She looked up at the time "there's still time if you-"

"What do you think of professor Lupin?" the question took her by surprise and she put her bread down.

"I...Well...He's a great teacher, he's really nice" She said not looking at him, she wasn't sure what he wanted to hear, or what he wanted out of such a opinionated question. He arched a brow at her answer.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, he has this aura that makes you want to talk and feel comfortable." She elaborated, meeting his eyes then looking away again. "I really like his classes and look forward to them. His teaching method is quite effective I think for most students" she took a bite.

"If he's so grand perhaps you should ask to stay with him" He almost sneered at her, she chocked on her bread and began coughing, her hand gently hit the front of her collar bone in hopes to get the food down the right hole. Once she's gotten a hold of herself she looked up at him.

"What, why would I do that?" he didn't reply, simply looked at her intensely. "I really don't understand sir..." She hung her head, her quiet hurt voice wasn't unnoticed. He saw her clench tightly on his cloak that hung just over her shoulders, completely too long and wide, with a pile of it on the ground. "I don't even know what I did wrong...I won't take offense to criticism" She spoke again. "Whatever you aren't pleased with you can tell me, I'll work on it," her face struggled to fight the hurt from his words and she bit her lips. "I understand you're a man of solitude, and this place is much smaller than the manor. If my presence is that much of a bother I'll leave..." her voice was cracking now, and she stopped herself from saying anymore. No longer trusting her voice. She hadn't expected to be kicked out so quickly, she hadn't expected to be kicked out at all. After staying in the manor with hardly any problems between the two, she figured they could manage this too. She clenched her fist. He, with just a few steps was already across the room in front of her, a long finger at her lips and he shushed her. He heard her take a shaky breath in. Fighting back tears.

"It was just a slip of the tongue, I apologize" he assured her then slide that finger down under her chin to lift it up. He could look at those eyes all day. They stared up at him, brilliant, and angelic. Her dark lashes framed them nicely. He ran his thumb over her parted rosy lips, staring down at them. They were soft, and plump and rosy. Her cupid bow was defined nicely, and the rest of her lips were nicely shaped. They weren't thin like his or big either, they were a nice kissable size. They overall looked very kissable. His senses came back to him and he pulled away suddenly. Daisy stared, confused, realization soon coming back to her too. She gulped. She had just stood there as if waiting for something. Her hand clenched the front of her shirt, looking away embarrassingly, her face completely red.

"A-apology accepted" she awkwardly. "I should probably sleep in my room" she added before walking quickly pass him, he merely stood there, frozen. She still held his cloak as she grabbed the books and hurried onto her room. She closed the door behind her and let her breath out sliding down the door with her knees up. She placed her hand over her beating heart. Her face was hot, and as red as a tomato. She took deep breathes to calm down, the smell of Severus on the cloak didn't help with that. How embarrassing she thought, what did she think she was waiting for, what did Severus think she was waiting for?

It was only 4:30 and she had potions for the first few periods. It was an all morning potions class and though those were her favorite days, she just couldn't face him right now. He was so close to her, he touched her lips, he looked at them, and she was ready to close her eyes. What was wrong with her, he's her teacher for heavens sake! He was also what? In his late 20s? Early thirties? She clenched her head. No, no who says she wanted to kiss him? Who says she was waiting for it? Who says she was interested? She wasn't, yeah she wasn't, why would she, he's her teacher. And he didn't want to kiss her. He was, he was just... He didn't even look at her lips, she must have imagined it all. She has read far to many romance books that she started to make things up, that's right, that must be right.

 _Probably... Maybe_

She shoved her face into her knees, repeating those things over and over.

* * *

 **Author's Note, Please Read:** Please review your thoughts and opinions, new readers welcome, old ones, tell me if this chapter is an improvement from the old first chapter.


	9. Chapter 9 I Will Forget You

**Author's Note:Hello new and old readers I've decided to rewrite this story, it will be somewhat different, and the hopefully with much better overall take on it. I hope you will still enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing :Any places, people, names...etc that is from Harry Potter I do not own,they belong to J.K Rowling the Author of the series.**

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:Lily and James Potter areALIVEHarry lives with them, Peter Pettigrew still betrayed them but they survived and Sirius still went to Azkaban.**

* * *

 **Severus's Apprentice: I Will Forget You**

Daisy stayed up for the rest of the day, even when she was tired, the moment she would close her eyes, the image of the way Severus's face was so close to her would appear, the way his dark eyes held a blaze in them as he looked her in the eye. The way he held her chin as he looked down on her and the feeling of his thumb on her lips would keep her awake. Her face would turn beet red and she'd sigh and scold herself on being delusional. He did not look at her that way, he did not look at her lips, nor did she want him that way either. By the time it was 5:45 she decided to walk around the castle, wake herself up a bit before going into the great hall. It was quiet with the sun just raising. The halls were empty, with paintings just waking up and glancing at her, some greeted and she greeted back. She took her time looking at every detail in the castle, as she slowly neared the great hall, noticing every crack in the bricked stone walls of the castle, every web left untouched. She reached the great hall and took a seat, Blaise sat next to her not long after and professor joined his table around the same time. She was eating some oatmeal, and Blaise's eyes lit up when he saw her eating.

"You're actually eating for once, a decent amount too" she had some fruits and honey on top of her plain oats. She smiled and greeted him. "Glad your arm is all better too" He pointed at her arm. They chatted back and forth, and she told him about her dream.

"You know that sounds like something from Divination class maybe you should look into it. I know that class to most people is a waste of time but I don't see it that way." Daisy tried not to be surprised that such a thing existed, what wasnot real in the magical world? Walking octopuses? She brushed off his comment, she had had an odd day and she got an odd dream, that was it. The hall was getting filled up quickly, and she spotted Pansy walking into the hall going straight to her, she sat across the table from them and placed her hand down.

"There's been a rumor going on about your two, and I wanted to ask myself." she paused and it made Daisy feel nervous, she looked up at Blaise and he looked down at her before they both looked back at Misses Parkinson. "Are you guys dating?" Daisy started coughing because she still had food in her mouth and Blaise started patting her back.

"What?" She rasped out once she was done. Blaise played along and wrapped his arm around her, pulled her close and put her head next to hers, smiling.

"Why, yes, sorry love that they found out so soon, I know you wanted to keep it a secret" she turned beet red and pulled away.

"Blaise!" she whined "She's going to believe you and spread the word!" she turned to Pansy immediately. "He's kidding, we're just friends"

"I'm hurt, to be dumped in public"

"Oh hush" he laughed and let go of her. Daisy didn't notice Draco was already on the table, but it was impossible not to notice that tone and voice anywhere.

"Would of fooled me" he smirked "Bet they are Pansy" he wrapped an arm around her waist and Pansy leaned on him. Clearly showing their closeness.

"I hear they moved you because of your attack on a student. Bringing shame to the Malfoy name I see, come along Pansy, let's sit elsewhere, we wouldn't want to get contaminated now would we." Daisy glared, knowing he meant more than one kind of contaminated. Blaise was going to start something and stood but Daisy held him back. Draco kept walking away with a smug look at them.

"Why do you just take that?" He sat back down, annoyed. "Why don't you stun him too?" he growled at her and she picked at her oatmeal. Pushing the mushy texture around.

"I only did that for self defense, some girl was being a jerk and I had enough. But this is different. It's Draco," She turned to him speaking as if it was obvious "what do you expect? He's not worth it anyways. Besides," She turned back to her food. "in front of every teacher?" Whatever Draco sent her way didn't bother her on a personal level anymore, it was Draco, and she spent enough time knowing him and his father to know whatnotto expect and what to expect.

Potions to Daisy was the first magic she did, it was the bridge that made her feel closer to Professor and the magical world they spoke off. It was also the door to learning more about magic. Because of that, the days she had potions class, she was always looking forward to it. It was like a breather in her day. Today however was different. Today she was too embarrassed and distracted to even look at the man who caused this. It was hard as it is not glancing at him in the great hall, or when she passed him in the halls as she went to her other classes. Especially when he was looking. She didn't realized how often she did look at him, and how often he noticed her looking. Did he already know maybe? How she always sought him out from the crowd. Her eyes were always looking for those endless pits of dark eyes.

Blaise opened the door for her, and she thanked him. The moment she walked in, she felt his eyes, and she refused to look up, it took everything she had to not look and hurried in. The first seat she found on the Slytherin side she sat in, Blaise to the right of her and he dumped his bag under the desk. He leaned in to whisper something but she wasn't paying attention. The image of last night was in her mind and she remembered she still hadn't given back his cloak. She covered her face. She had clenched onto his cloak all morning till class started, imagining it was him holding her. She was so conflicted with herself, so embarrassed and ashamed, to have been thinking such inappropriate thoughts. She didn't know what to think of herself anymore!

She saw a Gryffindor boy sit next to her, she recognized him as one of the students professor picked guyshe thought. He look terrified and the class hasn't even started. The potions they brewed on these long classes were always ones that need to brew or bubble for an hour or two. Hence why once a week they had an all morning potions class. With instructions on the board, the class started, needing as much time as possible. This was a potion she had helped Severus with before, however it was on those exhausting nights with the dementors, she wasn't fully alert on seeing what he was doing while she chopped for him. However she followed the instructions in the book, and hoped she did well. It was hard not to look at the boy next to her because he was clumsy, and clearly lacked confidence. She saw him messily chop at the rats tail some chunks thicker than others. He kept dropping his knife, or other ingredients.

"Look at how I'm chopping" she whispered, she pointed at where she was going to chop, then curled her fingers like how chefs did, as a safety way not to chop your fingers by mistake. He was startled, looked at her terrified and looked away quickly. "Try it" she demonstrated again, using the thickness of her finger to make each piece the same size. Daisy saw his shaking hands, listen, and he chopped away. "It gets a little time to get used to doing it, but you won't get hurt" She whispered again. He nodded shakily, looking scared still. She returned back to her potion, occasionally peeking at his, and giving some pointers. He was shaking most of the time, and seemed to only listen because he was scared. She saw the potion master stalking around the class, no doubt saying something unpleasant to a student. When he came by the boy next to her, he didn't say anything. Neville had his eyes closed when he did, expecting something, but when he walked on to look at Daisy's potion, without a comment the chubby boy peeked over to Daisy, eyes wide, his mouth parted before turning up in a smile. He couldn't believe his ears, there was no snide remarks, no embarrassment in front of the class, no humiliation, nothing.

"See?" She smiled back, and returned back to her potion. Neville continued to listen to her, trying to not be caught by the bat. As she looked down at her hands, chopping away, she looked at her thumb, and the feel of Professor's thumb on her lips was there again. She took a deep breath and held it.

Focus Daisy, focus.

How it moved slowly across her parted lips, his dark eyes looked full of hunger as it looked down at her dazed eyes. She closed her eyes tightly.

Stop. It was all in your head.

As she was slicing sideways she cut her thumb, waking her up from her thoughts, she flinched, as it sting and blood seeped out.

The bat wasn't far when he paused and looked at what had happened. He grabbed a stool and placed it in front of her firmly. Her hand taken in his immediately.

"Day dreaming Misses Malfoy?" Her eyes met his at last, and watched as he used his wand to clean up the blood and bandage her up. He eventually got up and told everyone to stop wasting time and continue. She tried to focus back into her potion, looking at the instructions again, she was glad she was on the last step before having to cover the potion and let it brew, stirring every five minutes switching directions each time. She cleared off her table and worked on her writing. Ever since she came here she was told they wrote with feathers, and she had never seen as ugly of a writing as hers. How her teachers seem to mark her things was beyond her. Neville thanked her, and she smiled. She continued to write, her hurt hand in a fist. She avoided the glances and looks her teacher gave her, and before she knew it, she was writinglipsover and over in her book. She blushed and flipped the page, praying no one saw.

When class was over she finally breathed out loud the moment she left the class. She waved bye to Blaise as it was her spare, and he had class. She looked down at her hand Severus touched, still feeling his hand on it. They were big compared to hers, and rough, a clear hand of a hard worker. She left the dungeons up to the library, getting the hang of where things were. She would have liked going to the library more often, she had missed being in it everyday back in the Manor. She walked down rows and rows scanning the title of each book till she came across one titled "Magical Soulmates". She found a table to sit on and opened the book and started to read.

It is very rare for a witch or wizard to find their soul mate in their lifetime. As they may be across the world. You, however aren't tied to that person until you meet them. You will find extreme attraction no matter who it may be the moment you meet you soul mate, and are blinded by not love, but magic. There has been cases where the pair do not love each other, but they can't help but be around each other. However, if you have not met your soul mate, it does not mean you can't marry happily to another. It is only when you have met that it becomes unbearable to be apart.

There wasn't a crazy amount of information on it, it mentioned the benefits of having a soulmate, such as if one lacked or used up a lot of their magical core, they could share, or the other could give through the action of kissing. She slammed the book down at that final word. Why was it everywhere she went or readkissingwas there. She had hoped reading would distract her from the thoughts of Professor and anything to do with his lips on hers. Clearly a fail. She got up and returned the book back in its spot, scanned some other books, grabbed another one and sat back down to read. Someone sat in front of her, and she didn't look up to see who.

"Such a bloody Ravenclaw" That voice, she looked up at none other than Draco Malfoy of course, she sighed mentally, and went back to her reading. "What, have nothing to say?"

"You have too much to say" She mumbled. "Need something?" She asked without looking.

"Actually" He paused, as if thinking about it. "I do need something, glad you asked" He dumped his homework in front of her and she looked at it. "No doubt you've already finished the two rows of parchment on werewolves" She looked up at him slowly.

"Are you asking me to do it for you?"

"Of course not, not with that hideous writing of yours, just to assist me" She frowned.

"You really make it easy to help" She sarcastically said. He raised his brows.

"Spending some time with Uncle Sev have you?" She narrowed her eyes.

"What are you implying?" His smirk widened.

"You know, servicing him and all," He put on a smug face "I wouldn't mind if you-" She slammed her book closed loudly.

"You're disgusting" She stood gave him a look and turned storming out of the library towards the dungeons, her robes and hair wiping behind her.

"Wait" He went after her and as they reached the dungeons, he finally grabbed her wrist. She yanked her hand away, and turned to him, right when the door to the potions room opened, but she didn't care who was there. She was tired of this.

"Do you have no decency?" She said harshly. "Being all touchy with Pansy, and being disloyal by asking another girl for something. Do you have the slight bit of morals in that mind of yours?" She pointed at her head when she said 'mind' then put it back down. "Of self reservation? Of self respect even?" She looked at him with such disgust. "It's a compliment not to be seen as a Malfoy if it meant being like you" The words were harsh and cruel and the way she said the last line reminded her too much of a bat she knew. But she was too deep now into her emotions to care, too fired up. She turned again and began walking towards the dorm. He reached yet again for her and she turned sharply before he could grab her. "What?" It was hard to keep her voice harsh, it wasn't exactly her nature to be like this especially when he made such a face. A broken, sad face, but she continued. "You go around mocking me as if being a book worm is a bad thing, then ask for help on your studies. Do you ever stop and think?" He came closer to her, and she brought out her wand and pointed it at him.

"Don't come any closer"

"You w-wouldn't" he whimpered, eyes closed.

"Weren't you just saying earlier today, that I was removed from the dorms because I'm too dangerous? Of attacking another student?" She reminded him, indicating that she's not afraid to attack. Of course Daisy had no intentions of attacking him at all, she just wanted to scare him a bit, get a bit of a pay back for what he did to her. Whether she liked it or not, he was still family, and family to her is important.

"I, I just wanted to apologize about last time" He said quickly.

"What a load of bologna"

"Believe me or not, I went about it wrong..." She put her wand down and he peeked before relaxing.

"Went about it wrong? You demanded for homework help and...and" her face turned to disgust "toserviceyou!"

"I'm sorry, okay?!"

"Whatever..." she couldn't continue, this was Draco she reminded herself, she couldn't expect him to be a normal level minded human being. He gave her one last look then turned and scrambled down into the dormitory, running faster than she'd ever seen anyone run. She put her wand down, her shoulders sinking down and she merely stood there.

"Are you done?" She jumped and turned around to look at the man she's avoided all day, and looked away instantly.

"I'd like to go to my room Professor" She didn't want to go down into the common room anymore. She had thought maybe she could spend some time with Theodore and Blaise, go to the great hall together and all like usual. But the fact that Draco was going to be there too after this really discouraged her. She didn't want to deal with him again. At least not so soon. After some time he finally let her and followed in after her. She took her shoes off threw her cloak onto the back of the couch before dropped herself on the couch laying down the length of it, she rested her head on the arm of the couch and covered her tired eyes with her forearm. She let out a heavy breath, everything was such a mess.

The man unbuttons his black robes to reveal his white button up shirt underneath, he hung his cloak and sat down in the armchair beside her couch.

"I should let you know, today's class was individual work. Not partnership" He finally he did notice.

"He was having a hard time...you're suppose to help him, not ridicule him its no wonder he's always shaking in your class" Her voice was quiet, and her tone was equal.

"As well as he should be." The armchair he sat on was next to her head, and he watched her hair drape over the arm of the chair, gracefully. It was shiny in a healthy way, and long. She didn't have it tied today in a low pony tail like she often did to have it out of her way. She turned her head a bit to the side and he could see her small ear and neck from his position.

"Narcissa and Lucius are coming by today" her arm went down to reveal her face and she turned her upper body up to look at him.

"Why?"

"To visit"

"Will Draco be down here too?"

"Perhaps" The moment those words slipped out of his thin lips and fell back onto the couch covering her eyes again. Sighing.

"Can't I have one peaceful day?" She asked no one, nor did he respond. Eventually she finally sat up, and looked at her leg, the bruises had left her for some time, and she was glad. She wondered if he had told them about her situation here, why she was living here instead of the dorms. She thought of Draco to, perhaps she should apologize, she was really harsh on him. For someone who knew he was outrageous, she went a bit too far. She look down at her hands. She didn't want to though, someone needed to tell him enough was enough, if no one did how would he know not to do it anymore? But then again, she was a half blood, an outsider, a nobody, who was she to educate, who was she to advice, just because she was half blood he may never take heed to her words. All because of the blood that ran in her vein. She turned to hang her legs off the edge of the couch. Professor like always looked great, tired but great. With his open robes for some reason it brought a different air to him. Strange but in a good way. When you see someone dressed the same way almost everyday for a long time, even the slightest change makes a big difference.

"You've been avoiding me" She look down at her feet, frozen.

"Hah, really? I didn't notice" She tried to play it off as unintentional. Before he could say anything more, there was a knock on the door, and he got up, and so did she. He opened the door, and there stood Lucius Malfoy.

"Daisy, how good to see you" The words were kind ones, but his tone was sarcastic, forced politeness. Narcissa on the other hand rushed in to hug the girl before greeting the potion master.

"Good to see you Daisy" She gave the woman a smile.

"Good to see you too Misses Malfoy" She returned back. The woman cupped Daisy's face and examined it.

"You look tired, your eyes are a bit red, you've lost some weight too" She tilted her face around, looking for anything more, Daisy grabbed her wrist to stop her investigation and continued to smile.

"I'm fine, I'm just having a hard time adjusting is all."

"Is it Severus?" She teased at the man.

"Hardly" The man defended himself as he walked with Lucius to sit down.

"Yup, it's him alright" Daisy didn't lie, but they all took it as a playful thing. They both sat down soon after the men. They chatted for a bit before Daisy excused herself into the kitchen. In the past, when she was able to watch TV she always saw whenever guests came over, tea was served as well as treats and some other snacks, or at least water. It was out of politeness. So she figured she'd put the kettle on the stove, grabbed some mugs to put teabags in. She looked through the fridge and cabinets to see if there were anything for them to eat. She made little sandwiches and arranged them neatly, along with biscuits on a tray. When the water was ready she carefully poured it into the ready mugs and placed them on the big silver tray. She had a bowl of sugar cubes ready for them as well. She lifted the tray and slowly brought it into the living room. Careful not to spill the full mugs.

"My oh my, quite a house elf you have Severus" She tried to take it more of a compliment, but of course to him, that was a insult. Severus didn't say anything to his comment, and she was relieved at that. Narcissa thanked her as she bent low enough for the lady to pick up what she wanted, she went over to Lucius next, looking him right in the eye as she did.

"Did you make these yourself as well?" Lucius asked gesturing to the sandwich.

"Yes, sir" She replied politely.

"They're quite good dear" Narcissa complimented after having taken a bite. "Mind if you taught Mako how to make these?" Daisy smiled widely and nodded. Mako was their house elf, she learned that after the party. She felt sorry for the creature, he was kicked around and practically abused. The poor elf has been mistreated so much that he believes he deserves it and even punishes himself when he did something wrong, even if they did not see it.

"I'd love to" She went over to Professor next, he too grabbed a sandwich and tea with no added sugar, she placed the sugar cube bowl on a table, along with the plate of sandwich and biscuits in case they wanted more. She took the tray back into the kitchen.

"Draco would have loved these" The mother said as Daisy went into the kitchen. She placed the tray on the counter-top.

"Isn't she trying too hard Narcissa" She heard the blond man spoke in a hushed tone.

"What do you mean?"

"She's trying to win our favor by being nice, and as soon as she does she'll stop this nonsense"

"Severus what do you think, you see her practically everyday in the halls or classes, maybe interaction with the students, what's she like?" It was Narcissa who asked and Daisy stayed in the kitchen, closing her eyes and waited. What did he think of her?

"From what I've witnessed, it seems this is her genuine nature" Daisy sighed in relief.

"See Lucius, " Daisy decided to walk in now, and sit back down. The mother turned to Daisy and began chatting again, as if they hadn't just been talking about her behind her back.

"So, have you found someone you like Daisy?"

"She's barely fifteen Narcissa" Severus took a sip from his tea.

"I had plenty of crushes at her age" She turned to Daisy again. "Is it someone in your dorm?" Daisy looked up at the woman.

"I hadn't even said yes if I did like someone."

"I can tell, behind those tired eyes, I can see a little shine, you have someone in mind don't you" Daisy slowly turned red and looked away. "Oh I'm right!" She could feel a look coming from Professor and she kept her gaze away. "Is it Curtis?" The lady guessed. Who was that even? Daisy shook her head. "Sebastian?" She shook her head again. "Not Vincent Crabbe" The lady face looked disapprovingly.

"Of course not" Daisy turned to her, and she got her cheeks pinched.

"I will find out who it is, and see if he's even worthy of my little flower" Daisy blushed, and looked to the corner of her eyes as she was still being pinched. They didn't stay for long, it turned out Narcissa wanted to check up on her personally, and that was why they were here. No wonder Lucius wasn't happy at all. They left soon after to check up on Draco, they said their good byes and left.

"Write to us!" Narcissa said before leaving. The moment the door closed Daisy spoke.

"They don't know do they?" She implied of her stay in his chambers, and her attack on Tracy.

"No" Daisy nodded in thanks, and picked up the mugs and plates up to the kitchen. She hadn't made any for herself, and hadn't made much for them either, but they finished everything on the plates, and she felt a bit happy that they liked her sandwiches.

"I have some marking to do, try to stay out of trouble" She nodded to him, and right when he disappeared into his room, he turned once more.

"Perhaps some potion making tonight?" it was the weekend tomorrow, staying up wouldn't be much of a problem, however that wasn't the problem for Daisy. The problem was him. She wanted to forget him, push him completely out of her mind. For years she wanted someone to look at her and he was the first, and now that she has someone looking at her somewhat, she wanted to pull away. These impure thoughts were not right. She wanted to say no, she wanted to tell him what was going on in her mind and why, she wanted to open up to him, spill everything out. The lateness in reply had him waiting, watching her. Eventually she merely nodded and excused herself into her room, while he carried on into his. She closed the door behind her, and she stared at his cloak, folded neatly onto her bed. She laid down, hugging it and closed her eyes for a moment and drifted into sleep.

There was a black dog, growling at her, they were standing alone in the forest, as it approached her, it jumped and she ditched, but she noticed it wasn't after her. There was a wolf behind her, and they fought on another, there was cries and screams of humans, but she couldn't see them anywhere. She looked up at the sky to see a full moon. When she turned the second time she saw professor Snape. "Professor Lupin"

Her eyes opened, and she stared at the stone ceiling, before slowly getting up. She looked at the cloak.

"Are you giving me weird dreams...?" She spoke to it, then looked at the clock. It was midnight, instantly her eyes widened and she jumped out of bed, and went out to the living room, and from there into the lab. She was going so fast down the steps, she almost fell a few times. "Sorry!" She immediately said, bending over a bit to catch her breath. "I fell" She panted "Asleep". His cloak still in her hands, she turned red but finally looked up to him. He was his usual self, dark, tall, and composed. He arched a brow at his cloak, and she placed it down on a chair, she sat down at another and rested her elbow on the table, her head rested in her hand.

"Been having such weird dreams with Professor Lupin" The man's eyes twitched at the sound of the name, remembering what had happened the day before. "There was this big black dog, fighting this big wolf who was standing on his two feet, and then you came in, and just said 'professor Lupin' It was dark, and cold, and I remember seeing a full moon" The man looked at her, really looked at her.

"What was your dream last night?"

"I...I don't really remember..." Was it a coincidence, he thought? Was that even possible? A black dog, a wolf and the name of the werewolf? No, he eyed her as he stirred his potion.

Her mood had been changing often, from up to down, acting strangely like avoiding and then now joining him reluctantly. He heard her standing up to Malfoy, and he believed the boy deserved it. He was going to blast him, himself after hearing what she said he said to her. Then there was Narcissa asking her about boys, and that she had someone she liked made him much more curious and bothered than he should. He didn't liked the closeness she had with the Blaise boy either but the girl needed friends. He would have to do for now but the way the boy had touched her in the morning and how close he was bothered him. Once again he questioned himself why he felt that way about a child. No, she may be a child by number but her mind went beyond that. He didn't like how carefree she was with Blaise and Theodore, and how she acted differently with them. How she laughed and smiled a lot, why wasn't she like that here? But why should he care? She isn't his anyways. He stopped thinking when he saw her get up, stand by him and started chopping the ingredients he had laid out already, delicately and perfectly. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to sink his head into her neck and breathe in and his desires only made him feel sickening and disgusting with himself. She was talking, but he wasn't in tone.

"Have you wedded sir?" the question stood out and he composed himself.

"I hardly think that's of your concern" His tone was harsher than she expected and she lowered her gaze. Her face sadden ever so slightly.

Why did she do this to herself, why did she bother asking knowing he wouldn't answer, and in result hurt herself?

"Are you in any pain Miss Malfoy?" when she looked up at him, he saw her wavering eyes and her eyes lashes slowly lowered and she went back to looking at what she was chopping shaking her head. "I find that hard to believe" her head hung low, and she began to slowly chop until she stopped completely. She mumbled something but he couldn't hear it. "Use your voice"

"That's none of your concern sir" she finally said.

"Perhaps you need to be reminded..." She let go of her knife, muting him are more than just a professor to me. "Look at me" He said firmly, she didn't. I don't want to see those eyes that make everything around them disappear. "Daisy"

How cruel you are. Had you hated me it would be less crueler than this. Had you thrown me away it would have been less crueler than this. A chin lifted her head up to meet his, a tear fell as she stared at the man, her face expressionless, but her eyes spoke clearly of the pain she held.

"Tell me" She closed her eyes. Narcissa's question came in mind again. "Have you found someone you like?" I have, I know now, but it is not who you think it is at all.

"It's not important, it's really pathetic actually" It means the world to tried a smile. "The person I like, doesn't really like me back, that's all" He let go of her chin.

"You should of told me before wasting my time" She remained smiling.

"Sorry sir" That's right, it's meaningless for you. It's nothing. I'm nothing.

"Hmph" He went back to the potion, and the rest of the time Daisy remained silent. She was going to forget, and move on, she will meet another, time will heal. Yes, she will be fine, she had time. She smiled sadly to herself, numbing herself slowly. She won't think about it anymore, she will continue school, no longer looking at him, no longer seeking for those eyes. She will go back to staying in her dorms, and slowly, slowly he will be just another professor, another teacher, another person in her life. She won't speak of this to anyone, and keep it all the way to her grave. She had decided.

"Professor" She spoke, "I believe it is safe to return me to the dormitory now"

Author's Note, Please Read:Does anyone want a Vampire in the story? I've thought of making Severus a vampire, let me know what you think? Review please for more.


	10. Chapter 10 The Fat Lady

**Author's Note:Hello new and old readers I've decided to rewrite this story, it will be somewhat different, and the hopefully with much better overall take on it. I hope you will still enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing Disclaimer:Any places, people, names...etc that is from Harry Potter I do not own,they belong to J.K Rowling the Author of the series.**

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:Lily and James Potter areALIVEHarry lives with them, Peter Pettigrew still betrayed them but they survived and Sirius still went to Azkaban.**

* * *

 **Severus's Apprentice: The Fat Lady**

The next day, without any questions asked, or hesitation he returned her things back to the girls dorms. She thanked him and left his private space, without looking back. Looking back would be she wanted to stay, that she didn't want to leave him. So she looked ahead, said he farewells, and turned completely away from the man who had done many things for her. She heard the door click behind her, and she kept walking ahead. Severus turned away from the door and sat down in his favorite armchair, like he always did when he wanted to unwind. However something was off today. The chair wasn't as comfortable as he remembered it to be, the room looked a bit too empty for his liking, and the silence wasn't as pleasing like it always had been for him. The peace the silence, he couldn't appreciate it the way he used to anymore. He wore the cloak she had given back to him and he smelt something from it. Her smell lingering in the cloak mixing with his own.

Yes, something was surely missing.

Daisy walked down the empty corridors of the castle, staring outside the field as she did. The castle was large, grand, spacious, with high ceiling and interesting paintings, torches and many doors lined against the walls of the castle. She looked at everything closely, the things she was blinded to see, the things she couldn't see because of that man. That man she only cared to see. Everyday her eyes sought him, every second she searched for those eyes in any crowd. No longer will she look at him in class, the great hall, or even when they passed corridors. She paused her walk because of these thoughts. Saddened a bit at her difficult decision. She tried to reason with herself, why would she look for him, the other students didn't. But she wasn't just a student, she had lived with him. She was still a student in the end, a child. She fought with herself back and forth, till she saw a big brown rat scuttle by, it was dirty, and extremely large, she shivered on the inside at the thought of it near her and moved along. She reached the staircases that moved. She hardly ever used them, and yet many others did because their dormitories were there. She took the first steps and let the stairs take her wherever. The paintings greeted her and she greeted back. She saw the Ravenclaw tower and stared at it as the stair case she stood on moved her along. The moment it was out of view she looked at the fat lady, the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, and it flashed empty and torn for a moment. She blinked and it was back to normal with they lady there, trying to sing. She rubbed her eyes and looked again, it was the same, lady trying to sing.

"You're up quite early" She turned her head to a blond girl, looking at her uniform she understood she was a Ravenclaw. The girl smiled and outstretched her arm.

"Luna Lovegood"

"Daisy...Malfoy" She replied back.

"Have you seen my shoes?" Daisy looked down at her bare blistered feet and shook her head. The girl leaned in. "Nargles probably" The girl skipped onto the next steps. The more she explored the more students finally crawled out of their caves, looking at her funny, why would a Slytherin be around in this area.

"That's the girl g-guys" She was beginning to head down when she spotted the boy she helped, with a red head, the potter boy and miss Granger. He smiled at her.

"Neville here told us you helped him out" Harry said.

"What motive could a possibly Slytherin have I wonder" The red boy spoke and got jabbed by the Granger girl. "Ow" Daisy outstretched her hand.

"Daisy Malfoy" She introduced herself.

"Sorry we don't associate with Malfoy-"

"Ron, honestly!"

"What? I'm right aren't I?" The Granger girl gave him a look and he stayed quiet.

"It's okay, I understand why you wouldn't" Daisy assured them returning her outstretched hand back to her side. "I'm not a fan either" The clock struck seven and Daisy excused herself, she turned and walked away, she turned once last time to Neville.

"No problem Neville, if you have any questions on potions feel free to ask, I know Professor" it was hard to speak of him. "Is hard to approach"

"Yeah" The boy blushed and she disappeared into the Great hall. "Isn't she wonderful?" He stared at where she once stood.

"She's a Slytherin Neville" Ron said. "A Malfoy too."

"I know but she's nice and pretty"

"I think she might have slipped you a love potion"

Daisy for the first time didn't look at the teachers table when she entered the Great hall. Why would she, there was no one there she needed to look at.

"Never thought I'd see the day Theodore is here before you" Blaise commented and she smiled and sat beside him. "Any plans for the weekend?" She grabbed a few strawberries and placed it on her plate.

"I need a distraction" She said almost sighing.

"From what?" Theodore asked.

"Stuff, so I want to do something new, different, a change in scenery"

"Well I rather not go out cause of the dementors" Theodore made a face of discomfort.

"Then something indoors, maybe just quality time together?" Blaise smiled, liking the idea.

"Brain storm some Halloween ideas maybe" Theodore added. "maybe we can be a trio of something."

"Do you guys do a Halloween party here?" They nodded. "What's it like?"

"They sort of do a different theme every year, last year they decorated the school as if we were in a spider cave"

"Should have seen the Weaselly in Gryffindor, hilarious." They laughed at the memory.

"So basically, everyone dresses up, sometimes even teachers, and there is food, music, dancing, games, haunted room, it's really great" Blaise explained.

"Wow sounds brilliant" She was about to ask if Professor Snape ever dressed up but stopped herself. Theodore shared a look with Blaise and she looked between them.

"What are you two up to?"

"Hey Daisy" She turned to Blaise, who actually looked shy, this was new. "I, kind of wanted to talk to you about something today"

"What's that?"

"Can we talk else where?" Daisy nodded and got up, Theodore with them. Professor Snape eyed the trio. He stared at the back of Daisy's head, the way she talked and spoke with them with that smile she never showed him. Her hair was tied in a high pony tail and it swayed left and right as she walked. She held a potion book to her chest.

"Come on mate, you can do it" Theodore and Blaise walked side to side in front of her, whispering to each other. It was mainly Theodore talking to his male friend. Once they were out of sight and away from anyone walking by, they turned.

"I, I was wondering if, you know when Pansy asked if we were dating?" Daisy nodded, recalling the scene. "I was wondering if we could make it official" He looked her in the eye, and she looked back at him, but when she casted her head down, Theodore jumped in. Blaise and her were facing each other and Theodore was in between to the side, as if a referee.

"You don't have to answer him now"

"It's not that" She mumbled. "I've...I'm going through a bit of a heart break right now" Theodore gapped.

"You liked someone?" She nodded. "Who?" Theodore asked. She shook her head.

"I didn't date anyone, I just really liked this guy" Her eyes furrowed as she felt tears coming. "and well...I realized it wasn't something that was going to move any further so I decided to cut ties with him." her words became shaky, "So I can start moving on" she finished off quickly. Blaise instantly hugged her, and she no longer could hold back the tears. She shook in his arms, as Theodore joined in the hug. No more potions with Professor, no more of their potion games or little chats, no more talking to him at all, unless its in school terms. She won't interact with him much anymore. Memories of their good times together flashed in her mind as she broke down even more.

The bell rang and they moved Daisy elsewhere, she kept her head down, a hand over her eyes as Blaise took hold of her right hand and guided her away from the staring students. She sniffled and rubbed at her eyes.

"I'm fine now..." They turned. "We should get to class..." For most of her classes today she did not have her two friends with her. Herbology was something they weren't interested in and their charm classes were in different times of the day as well as DADA. Draco on the other hand was in everything she was. However she was so emotional, so numb and distracted that even his looks and stared went unnoticed.

Classes went by extremely slow, she looked forward to lunches and spares so she could do some reading or spend time with her two friends. As she walked towards the library someone walked up next to her.

"I-I...Hi...I c-couldn't help but notice you seem unwell today" The girl's name was Laura Lights, the cute little girl that sat to her right during DADA on the desk over. She reached just over Daisy's shoulders. She looked extremely shy, with her hands in front of her, her fingers intertwined with one another. Her head was down, not looking up at Daisy.

"I guess you can say I'm a bit unwell today" The girl seemed to perk up at Daisy's honestly and reply to her.

"I'm Laura by the way. L-Laura Lights"

"Dais-"

"Daisy Malfoy, I know" She cut off. They reached the library and Laura continued to follow her into the big room. They sat down somewhere and the girl started scrambling to get something out of her bag. It was a box. "Chocolate? It always makes me feel better when I'm down"

"Thanks, but I'm actually highly allergic to them" She turned so red and quickly put them away, apologizing over and over again. Daisy laughed at how much she was panicking for something so simple and kept reassuring her it was fine. They made small talk back and forth and before Daisy knew it they started to talk consistently, they were in the same classes and she didn't seem to have the same mentality as other Slytherin students. She reminded her of a female Neville honestly, she stuttered a lot, didn't show much self confidence and really lacked that heavily. She was cute and they shared the same thoughts on the other houses, she was open minded and she really liked that about Laura. Before Daisy knew it she told her already what had upset her.

"Oh...who would ever reject you..." She said with a sad face. "I mean you're pretty...and nice and smart" She looked down she looked as if she was the one rejected.

"I wasn't rejected Laura, it was just never going to happen between him and I"

"Who was it, I mean i-it's okay if you don't want to tell me, I understand-"

"It's not you, I just, I'm not ready to tell anyone yet...I mean the person I like doesn't know that I like them, I only even figured this out a few days ago and I..." Daisy looked away and stopped talking.

"You two seem close, doing potions together, dancing together, are you sure he doesn't like you back?" Daisy nodded.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore..."

Daisy showed up in the common room with puffy red eyes and a redder nose with Laura at her side. Theodore and Blaise were already there and told her to come over, she did with Laura.

"This is Laura" She introduced her new friend and they greeted. "We kind of bonded over my situation" Daisy mumbled, her throat was sore.

"You must have really liked this guy" Blaise said. They were whispering, there was still students around the common room. She had her head down low. "What a blind guy, doesn't see what he has in front of him" He insulted. They were sitting on a table, with four chairs, other were standing around or on the couch by the fireplace.

"It's going to be okay Daisy" Laura reassured.

"Yeah you'll find a better guy" Blaise added.

"Like Blaise" Theodore joked and Daisy couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Thanks guys" She said quietly. There was ruckus outside and they walked out, watching students rush out the dungeons and up the stairs and they followed. Wondering what the commotion was all about.

"Headmaster, let him through, you heard him move!" one of the prefects of Gryffindor yelled. The Slytherin and other houses stood at the bottom watching as a group crowded around the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. From this angle she couldn't see what they were crowding around.

"Mister Filch, round up the ghosts of every painting in the castle and find the fat lady"

"There's no need for ghosts, Professor" The janitor man pointed. The students shoved and pushed to get closer to the painting he pointed.

"Dear lady, who did this to you?" Daisy could see now the empty with an ugly tire on the portrait that was the door to the Gryffindors common room. The lady who spoke from the other painting had quite an annoying voice, she peeked out and whimpered while wearing an army hat.

"Eyes like the devil!" She cried out. "And a soul as dark as his name, it's him headmaster, the one they all talk about, he's here, somewhere in the castle" She breathed heavily "Sirius Black!" She cried out again and hid. The headmaster turned to the old janitor.

"Secure the castle mister Filch" The students whispered. "The rest of you, the great hall!" Everyone rushed away, pushing by Daisy, as all entrance were closed and locked. Daisy couldn't take her eyes off of the ripped painting, she had seen it like that before somewhere, she zoned out and remembered her dream.

A wolf howling, the full moon, Sirius Black in the castle. And a big black dog, Severus Snape, the whomping willow, a rat, Harry potter, the name...Peter Pettigrew.

She slowly fell down onto the floor, holding her head in one hand, it felt like it was going to explode as it spat out scenes over scenes so fast that she couldn't make out what they were. Laura was first to notice Daisy fall and let out a gasp, followed by Blaise and Theodore both turning to see her on the floor as other students rushed by glancing.

"What's wrong?" They pulled her up.

"My dreams..." She struggled to say. "They keep appearing, it won't stop" She winced and closed her eyes shut tight.

"Quick take her to the infirmary" Laura voice rang in her ears, she was pulled along by both of them into the hospital, and she was quickly put down the closest bed.

"What happened?" Madame Pomfrey came running over.

"We don't know, her head just hurts extremely bad, and -"

"My heads going to explode" She grunted out holding her head tightly.

"I told you, you should have told someone, even Dumbledore about those dreams"

"Tell me what?" Dumbledore walked in with Professor Snape. All three of them turned quickly to the old man and head of house appearing around the corner.

"Oh Severus, you'll need to grab another one of those" She grabbed the potion from him and helped Daisy drink it. He gave one look at Daisy, who now had one hand clenching on Blaise's, he slowly walked off to grab another potion.

"Her dreams sir" Blaise said. "Everyday for the past week she tells me about these odd dreams" The potion was taking affects and her tensed body relaxed only a bit, her head still throbbed horribly. Her head of house returned with another potion, and the nurse handed it to her, and she took it again.

"What does her dream have to do with anything?" Theodore asked.

"Whileyousleep in bed, Daisy and I are up early and talking about it in the Great hall, she has these reaccuring dreams, repeating over and over with just small differences here and there"

"What's the dream about?" Laura asked and Daisy took a deep breath, letting go of Blaise's hand.

"I normally don't always remember it" Daisy spoke painfully. "The potions aren't working very well by the way" She commented.

"What do you remember from these dreams Miss Malfoy?" Dumbledore stood with his hands in front of him folded.

"A wolf, a black dog, Professor Lupin, Harry, Sirius Black, a...a" She clenched her head in pain. "A rat, and yesterday, there was a name...a name mentioned...I've never heard of it before." She bit her lips and closed her eyes, really focusing on remembering the name, she finally said it. "Peter Pettigrew" Severus looked up at Dumbledore, and he merely glanced back at him.

"What does this mean Albus?" The nurse asked.

"Is there anything else?"

"The whomping willow...and a full moon" She mumbled. "That's all" she refused to say Severus was there too. The tension in her mind slowly lifted and she slowly relaxed her hand back in Blaise's and leaned back into the bed, resting her head down on it, breathing normally now.

"Miss Malfoy, please inform me or Severus of anything new in your dreams. Perhaps, a storm is coming" He left, along with Severus.

Blaise, Theodore and Laura stayed with Daisy till as long as they could in the infirmary.

"You guys should really go, it's going to be curfew soon"

"Blaise is trying to win your heart, just let him" Theodore joked and Laura blushed, but they did get up anyways, said their goodnight and left. Laura was talking with them casually now, and they seem to be okay with her. Daisy watched them disappear at the exit of the double door. Now that she thought about it, she didn't remember ever seeing Laura with anyone else before. If she was her first friend she was glad to have brought her two more friends besides herself. She closed her eyes to get some rest when she heard some scuttling, and grabbed her wand from under her bed.

"Lumos" She saw the rat she had seen not only in her dreams but earlier the same day running about and out the hospital wing. She followed it trying to keep up. She heard footsteps coming and hid. "Nox"

She heard a boy say the same thing, before light came up again.

"Potter" It was Severus. "What are you doing wandering the corridors at night?" She covered her hand over her mouth, peeking around the corner.

"I was sleep walking" Was the boy's reply.

"How extraordinary like your father you are Potter, he too was exceedingly arrogant, strutting about the castle." This boy, was the son of Lily, the same lady who Severus had loved from a young age. The same lady who came to him complaining about her husband, and how much she regretted marrying him over Severus.

"My dad didn't strut and nor do I, now if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you lowered your wand" she saw the source of the light lower a bit.

"Turn out your pockets" she hated that just hearing his voice made her turn red sometimes. It was always so smooth, so assertive, she shook her head to stop herself from thinking about it anymore. The boy didn't response. She heard some ruffling of clothing and paper. "What's this?"

"It's just parchment"

"Really?" clearly sarcastic. "open it" she saw the rat run by her and she decided it was best to follow it then to listen in any further. She slowly, trying her best to stay quiet and keep up. Right when she turned the corner she froze at the sounds she heard. From the girls bathroom there were moans and grunts.

"you like that?" her face turned red. "Yeah baby I'm coming, I'm coming for you" she didn't think she could turn any redder and she began backing away only to bump into Lupin and Potter himself. She turned and looked at them both. Lupin raised both his brows at her smiling and shaking his head at the girls bathroom. Harry just laughed quietly.

"Not going to tell on you Miss Malfoy" the professor said. "I should warn you though, your head of house is in that direction" Daisy smiled and they walked on. Just when they were out of sight the boy grunted over and over. She turned and walked back the direction she came. She needed to go back to the hospital moving very slowly because of the darkness.

Light came from behind her when she turned at an intersection and she froze.

"Daisy" Blaise rushed over to her. "What are you doing out of bed?" he whispered.

"What areyoudoing out of bed yourself" she shot back, almost playfully, he blushed and looked away.

"I was going to just check up on you" He gave her his signature smile and she smiled back.

"I was just on my way to the hospital wing, I was out for a walk" she was so relieved it was him though. "gave me a scare there"

"Thought I was the killer on the loose?" she would rather meet the serial killer than Severus right now. "Speaking of him, you shouldn't be wandering around alone, come on" he took hold of her hand and took the lead with his wand out. He was tall, with wide shoulders and slim waist, making a nice 'v'. He was clearly someone who tended to his body, and strong. He's funny, witty and charming. He'd stand up for you and take care of you. He was an ideal person she'd think any girl would want in a guy. Not only ideal but he's also her classmate, someone her age, someone appropriate for her to be with. Someone she had a future with. If she could fall in love with him, she wouldn't have to suffer so much.

They found the hospital wing without being found and they went through the doors and back on her bed. She curled up under the blanket and he smiled down at her. He gave her a little peck on her forehead and she blushed.

"Too much?" she hid half her face under the blanket.

"I do not wish to lead you on Blaise. Please don't force yourself to wait for me. If you find another before I give you an answer it is fine with me." he patted her head.

"Don't worry a hair on that pretty head of yours" He said his good nights again and left, giving one last wave before closing the door behind him. She curled up and closed her eyes.

Daisy was pushed onto the wall, by a dark figure. She was shaking, and whimpering.

"Please" She begged, as the figure came to light and cornered her with his arms. Professor Snape took his hand under her chin and titled her up.

"You are mine" His lips lowered, and it touched hers.

Author's Note, Please Read:Please review your thoughts and opinions, new readers welcome, old ones, tell me if this chapter is an improvement from the old first chapter.


	11. Chapter 11 Halloween

**Author's Note:Hello new and old readers I've decided to rewrite this story, it will be somewhat different, and the hopefully with much better overall take on it. I hope you will still enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing :Any places, people, names...etc that is from Harry Potter I do not own,they belong to J.K Rowling the Author of the series.**

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:Lily and James Potter areALIVEHarry lives with them, Peter Pettigrew still betrayed them but they survived and Sirius still went to Azkaban.**

* * *

 **Severus's Apprentice: Halloween**

 _I went back and forth, from forgetting you to wanting you, I was being pushed around and pulled. I'm not sure how my heart survived it all honestly. I wanted you to see me more than just a student, more than just a girl you took in, more than just Daisy. I wanted more than I even understood._

Tracy bit her thumb nail angrily as she watched Daisy walk away with the two boys out of the great hall. Since the howler she got in front of everyonne from her parents she hadn't dared to lay a finger on the girl. The problem was she had promised some guys that she would let them have a go on her, and now they were taunting her for not owning up to her words. She was humiliated in front of everyone, her own parents are disgusted with her and no one wanted to interact with her anymore. She had to find a way to make the Malfoy girl pay and it was going to be tonight. It was the perfect opportunity when she heard she was going to be in the infirmary. She left her dormitory, checking every corridor for any teachers before going into it. Leading herself to the infirmary. She pushed opened the double doors slowly, peeking in and spotting her on the first bed. She smiled wickedly, and got closer and closer to her leaving the door open. She came next to her and just stared at the girl's face. She did have a pretty face indeed, with creamy milky skin, that had the perfect amount of redness on her cheeks. It was a shame such a pretty girl had to be her enemy, she would have loved ravishing her in bed. She slowly raised her hands up, circling them around the girls neck. Daisy's beautiful blue eyes opened wide and they landed on Tracy's face. A face contorted into hate, with a twisted smirk. The grip tightened and the smirk widened at Daisy's scared reaction, reaching up to try and peel her giant hands off of her.

Daisy opened her mouth trying to find oxygen with no avail, the grip only tightened and tightened, till her eyes began to roll back when something pounced at Tracy, pushing her away and Daisy coughed and gasped for air. Panting as she stared unfocused at the ceiling in front of her.

"Get away" She heard the girl whimper out, and something growled. She sat up, her hand touching her violated neck, her eyes focusing slowly to see a big black dog, the very same one in her dreams. He was growling at the girl who was cornered behind the wall. Tracy was in near tears, and cried out as it came closer, Daisy slowly got up and walked to the dog.

"It's okay boy..." She said gently, she got so close, and patted it's back then wrapped her arms around its fur in a hug. "It's okay, everything is fine" In her dreams, she could feel the pain this animal held inside him. The pain of betrayal from someone dear, the hatred, the guilt, the revenge, and the sadness. "I understand" She whispered. Tracy took the chance to bolt out of the wing. She let go of the dog and looked down at it. "Thanks for saving me" Her voice was raspy and sore. "Go before they catch you, don't you have some unfinished business to take care of?" It looked up at her with gentle, soft eyes, and walked out of the room as well. She picked up a mirror on one of the bed sides in the infirmary and looked at her neck. There was bruises already forming, clearly a hand print. She wondered if Professor Snape had more of that bruise potion in his school storage. It would be troublesome if someone saw this. She buttoned up her hospital clothes all the way up, covering most of the bruising, before heading out with her wand, making sure the dog and Tracy weren't in was it again?She knew he had a second storage for the actual school, and the one in his chambers is his personal one. She found a wooden door in the hall, and listened in, heard nothing and whispered the unlocking spell before opening it.

"Bingo" It was a small yet tall storage room, with a ladder right in front of her. She sighed when she saw nothing was labeled. That man, honestly. She remembered it had a blue ish purple shade with a mint like smell. She scolded herself for not paying closer attention to it. She turned on the light and closed the door behind her, and climbed the ladder, she reached for one, looked at it and put it back. "Too blue" She reached for another and put it back again. The door burst open, she cried out, scared at the sudden sound and fell back, but instead of falling onto a hard surface, she was caught but familiar arms. She looked up at the last man she wanted to see, and he glared down at her. He lowered her down and she stood, not meeting his eyes.

"Now what would you be doing here Miss Malfoy. Do you have no sense of caution, wandering about the corridors with a killer on the loose?"A killer you said was innocent.

"I-I was just-" He narrowed his eyes at her neck, and before she could finished be grabbed her chin and lifted it up to reveal her neck in the light, she winced. His other hand unbuttoned her hospital gown to reveal more of the neck. Red marked her whole neck now harshly, with lines like fingers on one side.

"What's this?"

"I-I don't know I woke up like this..." She pulled herself away from his hand and clenched onto her open collar to hide her neck, looking away.

"Don't lie to me" He sneered, "You're returning to my chambers" Her eyes shot to his.

"What, why?" He leaned in to her level, face only inches away.

"Do not argue with me." The way his lips moved at every word, were absolute and it made her feel weak. She frowned.

"I'm not going back" she tried stepping away from him.

"You will if you know what's good for you" he snarled close to her face, snatched her hand and yanked her out of his storage room, taking her along with him to the dungeons. "Trouble seems to follow you in your wake" She stared at the back of the mans back, just as she did hours ago with Blaise. His cloak like a cape, his hair brushing pass him with how fast he walked. He wasn't funny like Blaise, nor did he smile, he was no prince charming. He isn't an open man to read or completely understandable. He was cold, and harsh, he was secretive, and strict. She didn't know what about him charmed her the most. She didn't know what she saw, or when it all started. She knew she sought for him from the beginning, since the party at the Malfoy's. Since their dance. But it felt different then, it felt she was a bit of his equal, now, ever since coming to school she had felt smaller compared to him. Was it because she was officially his student, that she realized there was that gap that was never there before? Whatever it was, it was different than Mister Zabini, the hand that held her now made her feel different than when Blaise held hers. Her heart didn't beat like it did with Professor Snape, her knees didn't feel weak, the way it did with Severus, Blaise didn't make her melt, the way the potion master did.

What felt forever, only lasted five minutes to reach his chambers. He stood outside with the door open waiting for her to go in, he let go of her hand and looked down his long nose at her. She kept her head down, covering her neck still and eventually walked back into his chambers, stopping a few steps in front of the door, back facing him. She was back in here again, it looked cozier than ever before, it hadn't been more than 48 hours and she had already missed this little space. She had told herself she wouldn't return, she wouldn't look back, and if she did, she would have a harder time of leaving. But with the bad luck she had, she didn't have much of a choice, it was either be in danger constantly, or dealing with her emotions of the man. The potion master hung his cloak and disappeared into his lab. She walked by what was once her room to find everything returned there already. She changed into something that had a high collar, a black tight turtle neck that hugged all her curves and edges, with some plain straight jeans, her hair tied into a low pony tail. A knock on her door had her stepping out of the bathroom of her bedroom.

"I'll be creating the potion, you may join me if you wish" His steps moved further and further away from her room. She looked back at her reflection, staring deeply into her eyes. She had decided already that she was to rid of this man of her life. Not to get into a level of closeness that was beyond that of a student and a professor. Not to get her hopes high, or have wishful thoughts of what was impossible. No matter what she did, it seemed that when she was further away it was harder, everywhere she went he was there. Beckoning her to come back. She looked away from her reflection and looked back up. She was going to change, she was going to have to force herself to, she will no longer care for him. She will move on. She kept repeating these words in her head. She will love Blaise instead. She wasn't going to join professor, for now till everything settled down, she will stay here, only to sleep.

Flash of images popped in her mind of her dream. The touch of Professor, the breath and the are mine.

She felt goosebumps form all over her body. She held her breath, and forced herself to leave her room, grabbed a book from his library. When she was going to return to her room she paused and stared at the metal lab door. Down was where the man was, down meant she had failed to stay away, down meant-. She clenched onto the book tighter, clenching her jaw and her legs moved on their own. Down the stairs to see the man, just a peek she told herself just a small peek, she poked her head out from the middle of the stairs just to look. He stood in all his glory, the man she needed to run away from, with no cloak on, his fitted navy uniform with his white undershirt sticking out a bit from his sleeve and turtle neck. His hair covering the side of his face as he worked intensively. He didn't seem to have noticed her her, his eyes fixed on the potion. A potion he was making for her, a potion he was taking his time to make just for her, to makeherbetter. He's giving up his silent time, his down time to have her comfortable and safe in his chambers. He's doing this all for her, yes?Am I allowed to look at you this way? For this long? Wouldn't that mean it meant something? Can I hold onto this wishful thinking of mine till it became a reality?She took a deep breath, and turned away, she went back up and sat on a couch. She lifted her book and began to read.

* * *

Severus Snape focused on the potion for Daisy, keeping his ears open on the door upstairs. She was different lately, in away that bothered him. He always caught her eyes during the great hall, or in the hall ways. In a way it was like a secret they shared between each other. A silent greeting between the two. Suddenly however it all stopped. She didn't look up anymore, she didn't look at him in the halls, distracting herself with her two friends, giggling at something one of those idiots said. And then this night, she seemed to be have been attacked and was rebellious of his offer to help, to protect her. She was always reluctant, agreeing and accepting that he knew best, better than her. But tonight, she actually rejected. For a moment he was going to just leave her be, to do whatever she wanted. Had she rejected again, he would have. But for some reason it was harder to do so with her and he scolded himself for that.

He heard the door open, and some very quiet gentle steps, but then they stopped, too shortly after coming in. Was she not coming down? Not long after he heard steps again, the door opening and closing softly. He frowned. She wasn't coming down. This was unlike her at all. Potions with him always brought a spark to her eyes an excitement that didn't go unnoticed. His frown deepened.

* * *

After the potion was complete he went up the stairs and left his lab. He spotted Daisy reading on the couch, a book on soul mates.

"Fancy you have found yourself a soulmate Miss Malfoy?" He knew without even looking, she turned red.

"How would I know..." She mumbled behind the book. "Have you?" she didn't think he would answer her but he did.

"No" the way he said it was as if he was uninterested in one. She regretted grabbing this book. It was like those horoscope people believe in. It tells you what your sign says about you and you try to make it real. Just like how the book says how drawn you are to your soul mate, that it's physically painful. Yet anyone who's lost it in the head could feel this too. Like herself.

"Any dreams?" she turned red as he asked remembering yet again the kiss in the dream and was glad her face was hidden behind the book.

"No" she tried to say in the most even tone possible. Just one where you're literally kissing me and saying I'm yours. He was talking but she didn't hear, but she saw the flask of the liquid in front of her, and she looked up from behind the book.

"Wait till it cools down" She closed the book and picked it up, thanked him and was heading back to bed. "Leaving so soon?" She turned, both his brows were raised. She gulped. Don't tempt me to stay. Why do you do this to me? Haven't you done enough damage?

"I've made plans for the weekend," The clock ticked six in the morning. "With Blaise and Theodore" What a long night it had been. "I'll be back late" It sounded like she was telling her lover she was going out with the girls, and not to stay up for her. She turned before he could see her face heat up at that thought and left completely. She downed the bottle in her room and left his chambers. Blaise waited for her in the common room, and his face brighten up in the sight of hers, and she smiled back. Daisy unexpectedly hugged him and he was surprised but wasn't complaining.

"I hope I'm not ruining anything" Theodore walked up to them. Daisy pulled away and hugged him too. "Just needed some hugs?" She nodded and he hugged her back.

"So, about Halloween" They found a place to seat and brainstormed.

"It doesn't have to be a trio thing, it can just be a theme, like everyone's a vampire, or everyone's some sort troll" Daisy inputted.

"That would be easier."

Halloween came faster than she had expected, this year it was a cemetery theme, fitted quite well with the roaming ghosts. When they found out the theme, they decided to be a being of the undead and decided on vampires. She was in the bathroom down in his chambers, the bathroom counter filled with make up supplies and pieces of her costume. She had a short black fitting dress on that reached her above her knees. The sleeves were of see-through material that reached her knuckles and had a thumb hole. she had her hair combed, and open, and she was working on her make up. With fake fangs, black lips, nails, and big false, spider-like lashes. She even contoured her face a bit with gray to give it a more dead affect. She put on stripped, red and black stockings, with red converse shoes.

She took a step back to get a full look of herself, with the false lashes and mascara it made her eyes bigger than they already were, giving her a very cartoon look which is what she was going for. She smiled, satisfied with the whole simple look and stepped out, Theodore and Blaise were waiting for her, so she quickly cleaned up and rushed out, meeting them at the great hall. When she saw the two she wasn't expecting what she saw. Blaise went from brown to white face, bald with red eyes. She assumed he was going for the scary Dracula look and boy was it. As for Theodore he just looked like a butler with fangs. Laura was there too, she had asked if it was okay for her to join in on their little plan and they had agreed. She wear a short flowy black dress, with red eye contact and fake fangs, along with red lips. She looked good. They saw her and smiled, and she smiled back.

"You look great!" they complimented and she returned the compliment. They entered the great hall and saw all sorts of costumes from princesses to dragons and trolls. She tried not to find Professor, though he wouldn't need to dress up he's already called a bat. They danced and had a blast, the two boys decided to get drinks and Laura joined them and that was when Neville walked up to her shyly.

"Hey, cool outfit" she smiled at his compliment. He was dress in a knight outfit that was a bit too big.

"Right back at you sir Knight" he smiled widely and laughed. "Uh want to d-dance a bit?"

"Sure I'd love to" the beat went back up and they dance, the boys finding her later giving her a confused look at the Gryffindor.

"He wanted to dance" she yelled over the music. "I hope it's okay" they shrugged and sipped at their drinks, leaving hers on the table they stood by and watched her.

"She looks pretty cute in that outfit huh?" Theodore commented.

"Yeah"

"It kind of is cute and hot at the same time" Laura commented and they nodded in agreement as a group.

"You look great too Laura, why don't you go have fun out there too with Daisy?" Laura blushed and merely shook her head shyly. Draco walked in dressed as a prince with her servants at his side, he had a very fashionable cane with a green jewel on top. Pansy next to him had a maid, cat outfit by his side that revealed way too much of her skin.

"Look at her dancing with that oversized knight" Draco commented as he walked by.

"Don't mind him Neville he's just jealous" she could see that made him feel better and they went to get drinks together.

"D-Do you like herbology?" he asked as he gave her a glass.

"I'm not crazy about it but I have to know most of it for potions" he nodded, understanding. "it's interesting though, how effective they can be" he showed a toothy grin.

"Yeah, right?" she returned soon after to her group apologizing for leaving in the first place. When things settled down, the party over and it was dinner time, everyone was still allowed to wear their costumes for the rest of the night. Blaise looked at Daisy suggestively, asking something through his eyes. She looked back and understood. It had been quite some time till he asked her out, so she took a breath.

"you can tell me outside if you-" she shook her head.

"I'm willing to give it a try," she said quickly. Maybe, she thought maybe if she spent time with him, tried thinking of him that way that maybe...just maybe she'll fall for him. She wanted to try, try one more time before giving up all together and pulling up the white flag of defeat. That she truly had eyes on her potion's teacher. "test the waters, but nothing official yet, kind of like courting"

"So then holding hands and such isn't off limits?"

"Unless told otherwise, yeah" she saw him smile, and she wasn't as happy to see it with his scary costume but it was still nice to know he was happy. For the rest of dinner Blaise was more touchy than usual, he would hold her hand under the bench, and compliment how soft and small they were. He sat close enough that their shoulders touched and wrapped his arms around her time to time. She didn't mind, she had fun. Maybe it was all in her head afterall.

She walked him after the party to the common room holding hands and he went up first, giving her a peck on the forehead.

"Did you have fun?" she nodded. "It was great" he said good night and waved bye as he went up the stairs. She turned and went out the dungeons just as professor Snape came by, of course not dressed at all. He opened the door and let her in first. She knew he probably didn't have fun, the noise, the students the mess, it wasn't his cup of tea. And though she too preferred classic things like balls it was a nice experience to have tried different kinds of parties. Though she had to admit it did leave her with a headache.

She had gotten lots of compliments on her outfit, how simple and yet unique it was. She wondered if professor thought the same. She wondered if he cared or bothered to look at her. Then again she wondered if she should think like that. After all she wasn't suppose to think much of him anymore. She turned to walk off to her room.

"Tea or coffee?" the man was already seated on the couch and she stared at him.

"Sorry sir, I'm quite tired..." it wasn't a lie, but her heart and body screamed for his attention and his time ,after being deprived for so long. She turned and left with a tightness in her chest like none other. It was so hard to breathe.

She took her make up off and changed into more comfortable clothes and stared at her room door. She could hear the man still outside, sipping on his. She took a deep breath.

Just for a bit. No, she reminded herself she shouldn't. She argued with herself.I can't do this to Blaise, it's not fair to him. But I'm not really his girlfriend, we're just seeing if we'll the end, she gave in and got up to open the door. She walked out and sat on the opposite side of the long couch, bringing her knees up and just stared at the fireplace. Her eyes were a bit red from the make up, tired and her head throbbed from the temples. He sipped at his tea again and she eventually closed her eyes resting them a bit.

"You seem to quite enjoy today" he commented.

"It was a fun experience, not something I'd like to do often though"

"Quite close to Mister Zabini" did he see them?

"We're actually seeing each other" Why was she telling him this, "till I make up my mind" he looked at her from the corner of her eyes.

"Still hung up on the other boy?" they hadn't talked like this in forever. She opened her eye and looked away from the fire.

"Yes" she admitted in a quiet voice.

"Must be a charmer" she smiled to herself.

"He's quite unique yes. He's tall and mysterious, he's someone people misunderstand because he's so quiet, but he's caring in his own strange way," she spoke dearly her eyes returning to the fire. "he's also very skilled in many things." he saw the way her eyes sparkled and softened as she spoke of this admirer and something inside him twisted. He stood up.

"We have a guest coming tomorrow" He didn't want to hear anymore, without giving her time to ask who it was, he left to his room suddenly. The click of his room closing was easily heard in the silence. She stared at his bedroom door, wondering why the sudden leave. She didn't think too much of it and got up herself and followed his lead and went to bed too. She was so tired that she simply curled up and drifted in sleep.

Daisy didn't understand why she had to be present when the guest was around. She didn't mind being coped up in her room till the person left, but professor insisted, telling her it's common curtsy. What baffled her more was the guest was neither the Malfoy's or anyone who looked like they associated with them. It was a lady, a woman she hadn't seen before. She was very pretty wearing a white tight blazer, and a knee height pencil skirt. She was tall, with very curvy feminine features. Her blond long hair were all on one side, curled, with side bangs. She wore make up and she truly was a beauty but it wasn't really the same kind of beauty Narcissa had. Narcissa had a classic, elegant, royal like beauty. This woman did not, if anything Daisy thought she wore far younger than her age too.

"Miss Menrow, this is Misses Malfoy" Professor introduced her to the lady.

"Pleasure to meet you" Daisy was dressed in an ankle height black dress that Miss Malfoy had gotten for her. It was cute simple and had a belt to show some femininity herself, the sleeves were up to her elbows. The lady in heels bent a bit, her cleavage almost spilling as she bent to Daisy's height and patted her head.

"So you're the talk everyone's been mentioning, what a cute kid" Daisy forced a smile and tried her best not to hex the lady for calling her a kid and patting her like some pet. She sat next to Severus, touching him casually. They talked a lot about their past, memories with other people Daisy didn't know. He was actually talking with her. Was these the types of girls he liked? Talkative, flirty extreme over the top outfit and make up? She did talk a lot like Lily did, she was pretty in her own way yes, like Lily. Other than all that, she was very different. She was surprised he was even an acquaintance of this lady.

"We're doing a get together of some of our old classmates, they were asking if you'd come along next weekend. Catch up a bit" she smiled too often and moved weirdly and Daisy felt the more she look at Miss Menrow, the more her clothes made her bulge in all the wrong places. However she remained composed, she poured tea and served them before returning to the kitchen to grab more things.

"Quite a worker isn't she, she's more like a house elf than a Malfoy" Daisy ignored her comment. It wasn't the first time she's heard that.

"I will see if my schedule is open" Replied the professor and Daisy pouted when she heard that from the kitchen. The lady kept making remarks towards Daisy, and giving her these looks. Looks that told her she was beneath her, looks that told her she stood nothing against her.

"I love how you act so grown up" she said towards Daisy and laughed, but no one else was laughing. When she got up again to grab something else from the kitchen the lady followed her in. "Playing house?" her smiling face turned sour. "Severus is just a nice guy, don't think you're special just because he's taking you in. Acting all that" Where had she heard this before? "I know Severus far longer than you have" she said a few more nasty things and left back. Daisy eventually excused herself to her bedroom, sighing. That man had horrible taste in woman. The woman stayed all day and afternoon and left at midnight. Whatever they did in all the time, Daisy wouldn't dare to think about. It was clear she was after more than just an invitation and some catching up to do. How he was able to stand her was beyond her, the lady couldn't pronounce bezoar to save her life. When the horrible lady left she crawled out of her room and sat on the same couch as professor on the opposite side as usual, he had changed his clothes and had wet hair. He must have showered. Then that means they...she felt a little stab in her heart.

"Old classmate?" Daisy asked, trying to act as casually as she could.

"Indeed" _she seemed more than just a classmate._

"I also have plans next weekend" she lied. "With Zabini"

"Are you using Zabini to get over the other person?" her eyes looked to the flames, the mix of red and blue shifted in her eyes.

"I don't know, but I do like Zabini, he's really nice. Of course I told him not to wait for me when he asked me before, but he wanted an answer by Halloween, so I decided to give it a try. What do I have to lose? " he turned to her completely and leaned closer. When she turned to look back at him, he seemed irritated about something. His eyes narrowed and he only got closer and closer till he was almost on top of her.

"This is all your fault"

"Huh?"

"Everyone's getting ahead of themselves because you keep flashing smiles at them" she held her spot.

"What? I have not been flashing smiles!"

"Really? You do it all the time"

"i-"

"Besides, don't you already have someone you like? Whatever happened to reserving yourself?" she stared at him was he really saying this? When he's going around screwing old classmates! She turned away with a bothered expression, crawling away from him.

"That... Has nothing to do with you professor," she began "you... Don't know anything about me! Please, I don't want to talk about this" he had no idea of the sorts of feelings that has brought me to this point. "Besides..You're one to talk spending all day with that woman"

"What nonsense are you spitting, she has nothing to do with this"

"She does!" he was so close to her. "Like right now, you don't think twice when you're so close to me, you can stand to consider just for a second how your actions could affect other people!"

"miss-"

"I'm a female too, you know" her face red and heated from embarrassment and the whole situation. She escaped him and threw his cloak that was neatly folded over the coach onto his face and ran off in her bedroom. _You're such a idiot, you and your stupid voice and hair and lips!_ She sat curled up on her bed hugging her knees.

* * *

 **Author's Note, Please Read:Please review your thoughts and opinions, new readers welcome, old ones, tell me if this chapter is an improvement from the old first chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12 Loneliness

**Author's Note:** Hello new and old readers I've decided to rewrite this story, it will be somewhat different, and the hopefully with much better overall take on it. I hope you will still enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. **Disclaimer:** Any places, people, names...etc that is from Harry Potter I do not own,  they belong to J.K Rowling the Author of the series.

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:** Lily and James Potter are **A** _ **LIVE**_ Harry lives with them, Peter Pettigrew still betrayed them but they survived and Sirius still went to Azkaban.

* * *

 **Severus's Apprentice: Loneliness**

Next Sunday came by in silence, after Daisy's little outburst she had avoided him even more, leaving a note on the table, with an apology written on it. Despite that, she would always come back to his chambers right at curfew to go straight to bed, and avoid as much conversation as possible. She was far too ashamed to even look at him. She knew how absurd and presumptuous her wish is. For him to see her more than just a student he teaches, but a lady.

In the meantime Blaise and her spent a lot of time together bonding, but the more they did the more difficult it was to keep her secret of being a muggle raised half blood Malfoy. The lie Lucius had told Draco and her was that she's Draco's cousin, having been home schooled all her life and her parents recently pass away forced her to live with the current Malfoy's. Because she knew nothing about the Malfoy's or of her magical father she couldn't lie so easily. She could only lie so much before being caught with something, something that to any other witch or wizard, was common knowledge. This only told her that in the end she couldn't just be with anyone, not truthfully. She couldn't just tell him, what if it didn't work out between them, that's one more person who knows, she couldn't go around telling everyone she got close with or dated. To her, a relationship had a foundation of trust, truth and loyalty. The idea of being secretive with the person you're with was wrong on so many levels to her. Besides, whoever she ended up with, she would like them to know about her past, she would like to share with them everything about herself. She would like to be comfortable and open enough to tell them know how she felt.

She sighed and she laid down on her bed, hand folded on her stomach while she gazed at the ceiling. Her hair was open and scattered all over the pillow. She honestly didn't care if someone was a muggle born, half blood, or a pure blood, but the way the Malfoy's treated her when they were told what she was, scared her. She was afraid that when others know, that they too will think the same of her as the Malfoy's did, no matter how ridiculous that seemed, no matter how often she told herself that Blaise, Theodore and Laura wouldn't care. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but think _what if_. She had let Mister Malfoy's words affect her more than she'd thought. Her strong feelings that helped her go against his belief, knowing how wrong they were helped her not feel sorry for herself. That was something she couldn't control and something that shouldn't affect her in a negative way. But now, in her situation with Blaise, Lucius's taunting and insulting words of her blood kept reappearing in her mind, and this time it _was_ affecting her. She had decided not to risk it and play along with their little lie, if it means for at least Misses Malfoy feeling more proud. In the end that would mean there was a good chance that she would have to tell Blaise that they didn't have a future anymore. Not a romantic one at least.

* * *

Professor Snape was getting ready, having put on some nice black dress pant, and black button up shirt, he was dressed well. The black and black gave him a sharp look and he wanted to look good, after all, these people haven't seen him for years. He slipped on his coat, and wrapped a scarf around his neck. He glanced when he heard Daisy's door open and looked at her. The first sight of those gorgeous blue ones weren't on his eyes. He saw the look she had when she met eyes with Miss Menrow. Who approached him fixing up his scarf. He was too distracted by Daisy to care. She has lied to him about spending her Sunday with Mister Blaise, but as it turned out Blaise had told her tonight he was having an all boys night, or so he called it, she told him this when Professor asked her again about her 'date' with mister Blaise. He didn't like it when he thought of it that way. But she had replied that it was canceled and he felt a bit better about that. Daisy on the other hand decided to end the lie with another lie. She didn't like that she lied in the first place but she wanted to seem busy. That she too was seeing someone, however childish that may have seemed.

She had left her room to say good bye to professor, not knowing the annoying woman would come by to take him. She of course when she saw Valentine Menrow, regretted coming out of her room at all. Daisy wasn't dressed up like last time. She only had jeans and a sweater, with the cold weather and being in the dungeon it was hard to get away with anything less. How Professor did it she had no clue. The woman walked up to Professor and attempted to fix his already perfect scarf around his neck.

 _Don't let her touch you so casually._

Miss Menrow wore a tight knee height red dress, with matching red lips. The dress wasn't anything fancy, no bling or design but then again with her curves she wouldn't need anything catchy. She had a white short jacket on and heeled boots. How she was dressed made Daisy a bit self conscious about herself. She didn't have the body, nor did she think she would ever have such a body. Daisy hoped she froze to death with what she was wearing, then groaned mentally as she watched them chat so smoothly. They actually looked like a couple going out on a cute winter date. Daisy waved goodbye as they left, and with the click on the door she fell into the couch. Glad the scene before was gone.

"I hate her" She sulked. It was only seven in the evening, and Daisy thought she should get to work. She'd been meaning to clean up his private lab and storage room for the longest time, but first she tied her hair up in a pony tail tied a thick ribbon around her forehead, like a samurai, made some snacks for herself for when she got hungry downstairs, and grabbed as many potion books she could carry down to the lab. She went up and got some cleaning items, not that there was much, pulled her sleeves up and got to work.

* * *

Believe it or not, Severus Snape was not much of a drinker and when he saw they were meeting at a pub he was unimpressed. He was someone of control, and self restraint, drinking made you lose those things, therefore he always stayed away. Not to mention having had a drunken father all the time as a child definitely ruins the whole thing for you. Miss Menrow had grown a lot, he had to admit, but age did not suit her the way youth had. He could tell the heavy amount of make up was to hide her early signs of age, not to mention her dyed hair to hide the white ones he assumed. Which he thought was pointless, he hardly doubted anyone paid so much attention to see white hair in a bunch of blond hair. Her personality had however remained the same, loud, and he was beginning to regret going. The noise, and the amount of people in the pub was overbearing for a man who was used to silence, and being someone who has to have a good sense of smell, he would have to for potions, having to smell the pub with those senses was ghastly. Most of his classmates haven't really done much in their lives, except for some few who traveled and settled down with a partner. He was clearly overdressed for a pub, not really being told where the reunion was till he got there was mainly the problem. He knew why she hadn't told him where now, it was because he wouldn't have come then.

Valentine Menrow was an ex of his in his early years of Hogwarts, she was there to help him get distracted from Lily after his big mistake, but she was merely a distraction. He was young and wasn't completely thinking of the other half after making such a huge mistake and losing a dear friend and love interest. He of course regretted it going to Menrow now, but there wasn't much he could do now to fix that. She was nothing special to him, and now, she was back clearly interested. He wasn't getting younger, and he did want to be with someone eventually. The short lived encounter with Lily completely put him off. It had been heartbreaking to see, and realize she was no longer the beautiful witch he had met many years ago. However with Daisy's presence he was distracted enough not to to think about the hole Lily left in him. For years she had always been the one he worked hard for. Everything he did he thought of Lily when he did it. However now that she did not hold a place in his heart he found it harder to go on in his life when she had been the drive in the first place. When Daisy decided to leave his chambers it had hit him harder than ever that now he was truly alone, both mentally and physically. Looking for a possible partner now, or being open to the idea would be nice and normal. However he was also vulnerable right now.

With his looks and age, and heck, his personality too, there wouldn't be much lining up for him. No good ones at least. But Valentine was unmarried and had no kids, she was pretty, a little on the fake side physically, but that wasn't the issue, the issue was he doubted he could stay sane with her. It wasn't her beauty, after all he wasn't all that himself, but it was all these little other things that build up. Her voice, her laugh, these faces she made, her attitude. He wasn't sure if he was just being picky or seriously uninterested. There was also the fact that she wasn't really into potions. She was mostly a performer, an actor, but from her early years she wasn't really into potions the way he was, nor did he expect someone to be as much as he was. She however was too far from his passion to see her that way. It was easy for him to conclude he would rather be alone than with her. Especially that perfume she used, it was so strong that it gave him a headache, he had to change and shower to get rid of the scent the first time she visited him last week.

His mind wondered to Daisy and the words Narcissa spoke about her. How it was easy to forget how old she was because of how mature she is. He, for the first time in awhile didn't mind someone's presence, a part of him refused to admit that he actually like it. She was genuinely attentive and interested in potions the way he was when he was younger. She took it seriously and understood it very well for someone who was only recently introduced to magic. She had impressed him on many occasions, and like Narcissa, he too forgets that she is his student, and only a child in number. During Lily's appearance Daisy even noticed that roots were not as finely chopped as needed. Seeing his struggle to let his friend know that, she had taken the dirty work and tried to salvage whatever was left of the ingredient, knowing it'd be such a waste to throw it out. Which was admiring in his eyes. Though there was sides of her she didn't show to him, the way she acted around her friends, and her smiles, laughs and even some silly faces. He tried to take it more that he just wasn't a funny enough person to get those kinds of reactions from her the way her friends could. And because he was serious, she was too, and because he was formal she was too. However that changed with her outburst last week. It had taken him by surprise, the words she spoke was that of a mature lady, and her action was that of a child when she threw his cloak at him and left. Not that he minded, it was different, a refreshing change but it had left him speechless.

A hand touched his and he looked down to see, long painted red nails, and Valentine leaning in offering a drink, which he politely refused.

"Come on Sev, when was the last time you drank, a bit won't hurt" She was right, it had been a long time, and a bit isn't enough to control him, but he was the kind of person who was either completely in or completely out. Yet again he refused, they were all drinking, they needed a person completely level headed anyways. Once the party ended it was just him and her and they sat alone in a corner. She made small talk here and there, more business things.

"Oh that reminds me, do you remember the time-"

"If you do not have anything important to say, would it be alright if I left?" He was trying to be as polite as possible, and he saw the woman's face drop. "I'm terrible at making small talk" He stood up "I'll pay for this-"

"Wait!" She held onto his hand as he stood up. "Please" She begged, and he turned a bit to hear her out. "I've always been interested in you, though I'm sure you never were from the beginning" He removed his hands from hers.

"Miss Menrow, I see you as merely an ex classmate, my feelings do not extend beyond that, and I doubt that will ever change" He turned to leave.

"That girl!" She yelled out. "That housekeeper- like girl, what about her?!" He turned slightly and slowly to listen, a slightly face of confusion on his face.

"Why are you bringing that girl into this, she has nothing to do with this" he frowned at the mention of Daisy in this conversation.

"She does" tears were forming in the woman's eyes. "If, if you didn't live with her, would have gotten up from a conversation that wasn't important the same way you're doing to me? If this hand wasn't mine but hers, would you still do the same and let go?"

* * *

Daisy spent most of her cleaning time in the storage room downstairs. She labelled the potions with the first letters of the important part of their name. For example, the potion, Draught of the Living Dead, would be labeled DLD, **D** for: Draught, **L** for: Living, **D** for: Dead. She was sure professor would understand, as for how she categorized it on the shelves, she thought about it for awhile. The simplest would be alphabetical, but she didn't want anyone to be able to find anything in there. What if a bad person got in here and wanted something? No, it had to be tricky. She thought of going by color, the room would certainty be appealing to the eye when they entered, but she felt that would be too difficult for her to find something. In the end she figured it would go by time. The higher up on the shelf it was, the longer the potion took to make. Once she decided she got into the books, to figure out what potion was what, labeled them and began arranging them they way she decided. The process took a few hours and she found herself sore when she was done.

Daisy stepped out of the lab and stretched, letting out a sound of relief when she relaxed, standing there at the emptiness and silence. There was no one here, and for a moment she felt like she was back in her old room in the muggle world. Alone in her own world. She went back in the lab and sat at the first steps, and looked outward to nothing. She remembered as a kid, when she still didn't grasp the fact that her mother hated her, she used to play a game when she was lonely. She would hide in a closet, or room, and wait. As she waited she would have to distract herself to help the time go by. She remembered she used to imagine that outside the room or closet was outer space so she had to stay inside the spaceship, or in this case room. _And I had one rule, if mom opens the door and finds me, it'd be game over and I would have to tell her how I really felt._ Not that there was ever a game over _. The next day would come by, and I'd come out and cook again, and pretend like nothing ever happened. And at one point I stopped the game all together._ She looked up at the ceiling, pretending it was space. With stars everyone and the planets floating around.

 _Nothing had changed then and now. Sitting alone, in my tiny little universe waiting for someone to come find me._

"Like that'll ever happen." Suddenly the door opened, and she looked up surprised at Professor Snape.

"Daisy" They shared a look. It was two in the morning and she had done all of the chores she could possibly do. Daisy opened her mouth, paused unsure if she should speak but decided to.

"...Welcome back" she stood slowly.

"What are you doing in here? I came back and you weren't here, I was just about to go looking" His coat was hung over his arm. _And if they open the door I'd tell them how I really feel._ The words echoed in her mind. "If I hadn't seen the light I wouldn't have noticed you in here" She clenched onto the ends of his sleeve.

"It's because I was lonely" She honestly answered, looking at him in the eye before casting her eyes down. "Being by myself, was really lonely" Her voice slowly lowered as tears were starting to form. _Ahh, this is bad._ "I think, I've always been lonely" _I'm crying again._ She closed her eyes, head down as tears fell. _How does this man transform me so easily? Even though I don't want to cry. Even though I have to forget him, even though I have no chance with him. Why? Why does it have to be you?_

"When...When I realized my mom hated me...I told myself I had to stay strong. Even though I was picked on at school, I told myself I couldn't let it show" She began to speak. "But...But when I'm with you, I can't do it...I can't pretend anymore..." Professor moved his hand where she clenched onto his sleeve unsure.

"You should go to bed" Professor finally spoke, "Put a cold cloth on your eyes"

* * *

Daisy laid down on her bed with a wet cold cloth over he eyes. _I cried in front of him completely, I'm emotionally unstable but, when he opened the door I was really happy. I was really happy and surprised all at once, and then suddenly I felt incredibly sad. My memories and emotions are all mixed up. I don't know if I'm happy or sad anymore. When I'm with professor, I let myself become weak..._

* * *

Professor washed up and sat down at the end of his bed with a towel on his head, staring at his hand, the words of Valentine Menrow repeating " _If this wasn't my hand but hers, would you still let go of it?"_ He ran his fingers through his hair and thought back to Daisy crying like that and the words she said, the way she held onto his sleeve.

 _At that moment, what had I planned to do with her hand?_

* * *

 **Author's Note, Please Read:** I know I know it's short sorry...but please review your thoughts and opinions, new readers welcome. Ah~ the emotions it takes for me to write this. I cry sometimes.


	13. Chapter 13 Marriage

**Author's Note:** Hello new and old readers I've decided to rewrite this story, it will be somewhat different, and the hopefully with much better overall take on it. I hope you will still enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. **Disclaimer:** Any places, people, names...etc that is from Harry Potter I do not own,  they belong to J.K Rowling the Author of the series.

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:** Lily and James Potter are **A** ** _LIVE_** Harry lives with them, Peter Pettigrew still betrayed them but they survived and Sirius still went to Azkaban.

* * *

 **Severus's Apprentice: Kiss**

"So, you, Blaise, any progress?" Laura looked up at Daisy with sparkling eyes, probably hoping to hear some cute lovey dovey stuff. Daisy tried a smile as they walked together in the loud halls of the school. The boys were already waiting for them in the great hall. Winter was over, and spring was on it's way, it was sad for Daisy to see the small amount of snow left on the grounds of Hogwarts. Blaise and her haven't really progress much beyond him giving her hugs and pecks on cheeks or forehead. There were times where he hinted or wanted to go in for a kiss but Daisy would go in for a hug instead and he would awkwardly hug her back. It was hard to get close to someone without opening up to them in the first place, something she had already decided she couldn't do. She looked down at the question her friend asked her. She was worried now what would happen if she said she wanted to stop this, go back to just being friends.

"Laura...I don't think it's going to work out" The silence from her friend that only lasted a few seconds felt like hours to her.

"Do you need my support to let him know?" She looked at the cute girl in relief.

"Gosh, you're the best..." Laura's smile widened from ear to ear at the praise.

"That's what friends are for, so when are you going to tell him?" She looked back down and shrugged. "You are going to tell him aren't you? The sooner the better"

"What if he thinks somethings wrong with him?" She asked looking back at her.

"And is there something wrong with Mister Zabini?" She shook her head firmly. "then why?"

"It's the other guy... I told you about, I can't seem to get over him yet..." She said quietly.

"How about telling him tonight, it's Friday, it'll give him a weekend to recover"

"T-tonight?!" Laura nodded with a cute serious face.

"Yeah, I'll be there to support you"

The dinner was awkward, and strange, and she could tell that Blaise picked up on something when she didn't react the same way she usually did when he touched her or leaned on her. Theodore thankfully brought up about meeting after dinner somewhere quiet and empty. Sparing her the awkward 'we need to talk' conversation. Laura second Theodore's idea. The nervousness and fear was all turning and twisting in her stomach, and time of course had to go slowly to make her suffer more. In her head she figured she deserved it. She was going to hurt someone by turning them down, when she could have a few weeks ago instead of just continuing with it, hoping maybe she will come to like him too. She looked up at the teachers table to see Professor, and looked away before he noticed. It had taken her some time to finally accept these feelings she held of her potion master. She had never had a love interest before to know really understand what this meant, or what to do with these feelings. All she knew was their future, like Blaise and hers did not exists.

She had continued to avoid him again, since her will shameless act of crying and childishly telling him she was lonely. No doubt he thought of her truly as a child and nothing more. She wanted to just hide, and never show her face to him ever again. She full out told him she was lonely! While crying like a pathetic baby, UGH. She cringed remembered it. She brushed her bangs back and sighed. She should just decide, here and now that she was going solo. No lovers, no husband, no kids nothing. It was better that way. She wouldn't have to go through the process of being hurt, or hurting anyone else and she'll get used to being alone. Yes, it was better this way.

* * *

"So what's this all about?" Blaise asked. After dinner they all went on to a quiet place. Laura explained to Theodore what was going on in his ears and they decided to let the two be alone, as Daisy had taken to the side.

"I need to tell you something I should have told you before" Daisy spoke, looking down at her thumb "From the moment we became friends till now, I've had the pleasure to get to know you, and I've enjoyed and apprenticed everything that you've done for me. I really do." She paused and took a deep breath. "But as I've mentioned before, there is someone else, and I can't and haven't gotten over them yet"

"It's professor Snape isn't it?" Her heart stopped and she held her breath. _How?_ Theodore and Laura were in hearing reach and Theodore went marching in at that accusation, face annoyed more than Daisy's every seen. Laura chased after him.

"Blaise that's ridicules, and gross" Theodore defended.

"You've heard those rumors too Theodore" Blaise leaned into his friends face.

"Yeah but we talked about this, besides, professor would never"

"Well, when I was with the boys you know what they told me?" He stepped closer to Daisy. "They told me they saw Daisy going into Professor Snape's chambers after her detentions earlier in the year" Theodore's face turned confused, Blaise turned to his male friend again. "Now why would a student need to go into a Professor's _private_ chambers" His head turned to Daisy. "Tell me that" Daisy opened her mouth but he cut her off. "Did you have your fun, I've waited everyday since that time, to get a random explanation, saying 'oh, by the way, I had to go to Professor Snape's chambers because I needed a potion from him' or, or something! But I got nothing from you Daisy." The frustration and hurt in his voice was evident, "Nothing even about you, you change the subject every time I ask about your past. You act all innocent and sweet but I see something else now" His tone never rose, but it was hurt and firm.

"Blaise, please, I-" Daisy tried.

"I don't care anymore" he cut her off.

"Blaise, Daisy was attacked!" Laura bursted out. They turned their ends to their short friend. "Daisy's been getting bullied since term started by the girls" The worried look Laura saw in Daisy's eyes made her feel guilty. "I'm sorry for telling them without asking you..."

"Is this true?" Blaise asked, tone completely changing into concern, he took a step closer to her and she stepped back.

"Yeah but it's all over now, I...I got attacked a few nights and Headmaster thought it'd be best if I stayed with Professor for my safety. At least...till things calmed down"

"Daisy I had no idea" Blaise took another step closer but Daisy backed off. "Why didn't you tell me, us" Theodore held Blaise's arm, seeing Daisy's uncomfortable.

"Blaise, I'm sure Daisy was terrified, we don't even know what happened in those attacks, I'm sure it was something hard"

"But it's not your fault Blaise" Daisy said quickly. "Of course you wouldn't know, how could you anyway, but, that's not the issue here. I, my feelings is with someone else. I'm sorry" She couldn't look at them, she felt horrible, too vulnerable for her liking. She kept stepping away, more and more.

"Daisy...?"

"I gotta go...Just remembered I had to do something tonight" She turned and left, leaving them guilty and worried.

"Daisy..." Laura called after her friend and chased after her, leaving the boys feeling worse as they stood there.

* * *

"Daisy..."The cute voice of Laura turned her attention to her, standing by her, looking up at her with worried eyes. "I'm sorry. I know it wasn't something for me to say, but I couldn't just watch him mouth you off when you've been...you know" She apologized, keeping her head down. Daisy merely nodded, accepting her apologize.

"You do know I'm not going to the dorms?" She said as she passed the dorms.

"You know I know about Professor Daisy" Daisy turned so fast her hair whipped around her neck. "I can tell...The way you look at him is the same way I look at Draco..."

"You like Draco?" The girl turned red and looked down shyly, her hands together, fidgeting a bit.

"And you like Professor..."

"I, I never said that..." Daisy looked away

"Your eyes always look for him though..." Daisy's heart clenched and she bit her lips. "I'm not judging if he's your type that's fine. But I guess we're in the same boat..." Her head hung sadly. They were in the same boat, both loving a person that wouldn't look at them the same way they looked at them. Laura was a pureblood but she wasn't anyone of enough status for the Malfoy's to take notice, nor did she have any other positive features for them to reconsider her status. Such as elegance and grace, from both looks and manners. She was a clumsy, cute little girl, who always went unnoticed in classes. "It's fine, you know" This little girl, was so strong, while she stood there, her hands in a fist, clearly in pain as she is reminded of her one-sided love. Never did she shed a tear. Daisy's legs moved to hug the girl, and even then she still didn't cry, she thanked her, and told Daisy she was fine. Daisy thanked her and let her feet go where it wanted to go, and she found herself in front of the very place that started everything. His chambers. She went straight to her room, dropped her bag and fall onto her bed.

She changed and hopped into the shower, when she stepped out, wearing her plain white pjs, and a white towel on her head, her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten much at the great hall, and perhaps Professor hadn't come back yet. She stepped out the room and slipped into the kitchen to grab some bread and toasting it. She grabbed a plate from the cupboard and the toaster popped the toast out. Right when she reached for it the door to the chambers opened and more than one set of footsteps walked in.

"Talk to him Severus, she's just a little girl!" the whispered-yell voice of Narcissa froze her. What were they doing here?

"How many times do I have to tell you, it has to be done, she has to go." Lucius snake voice growled at his wife.

"Who is asking for her?" the voice of professor asked.

"They haven't revealed themselves to us, they have only spoken in letters, but they've made threats" the sound of parchment passed out was hear and then silence.

"Does Dumbledore know?" she looked down at her sad cold toast. She knew they were talking about her. It was _always_ about her. The door opened and another set of steps walked in. It was Dumbledore, his soft kind voice made her want to burst into tears. Once again parchment was handed to the old man and silence as he read.

"Perhaps if we found a spouse for Miss Malfoy beforehand, she seems quite fond of mister Zabini" _Spouse? Marriage?_ Her eye widened.

"She's only fourteen" Misses Malfoy defended.

"She'll be fifteen soon enough, we could get her engaged and married in the next two years" Lucius cold voice never wavered.

"When is her birthday?" she sounded in disbelief.

"January first"

"We should get her something-"

"Narcissa," Her husband began, "We have other matters."

"Is there no other way then?" Narcissa asked desperately and Daisy's kept her breath still.

"I'm afraid not, if this person is who I believe it is, then she must be with someone of high status to stop their demands for the girl. Even then, they might not stop" Dumbledore said sadly. There was a pause "Perhaps, a name tied to the Prince's" The old man spoke and silence fell. _A prince?_

"Severus, you could-" The woman spoke.

"I will not marry a child" His voice was absolute. Daisy muted out everything else after that and just stared at the toast. The words of the man echoing in her mind. She repeated to herself over and over that she already knew this, that she shouldn't be hurt by this anymore, that she had even decided to go solo. She kept at it over and over, fighting the tears till she couldn't anymore. They fell onto her toast. Nothing, she had nothing in life that was for her choice, she had no family, she probably just lost a friend or two today. She wasn't safe alone in the castle, and now she had no control even of her future. Everything had been taken away from her, her childhood, taken away and ripped into piece. After being taken away from that environment she was thrown into this one, another family who loathes her, a school house that hate her and bully her and now to possible wed a stranger. She leaned over and covered her mouth to stop her cries from being heard.

"This could save her Severus, from a fate of whatever this person plans to do with her"

"I don't have quite a good reputation myself"

"But we know you'd be better than whatever that person wants from her." Narcissa begged. "Please Severus, she's just a little girl, she already went through a hard childhood, then _this_?" Her voice almost shook.

"Narcissa" Her husband tried to soothe.

"When did this all start?" The old headmaster asked.

"At the Malfoy ball, she had made quite an impression, there has been people putting a large sum to marry her. We've had other letters even asking to borrow her for a night or two" Daisy's tearful eyes widened. They wanted her t _hat_ way. "We've rejected multiple times, but it seems she's made a image at school as well, if the parents couldn't have her, we don't have much control over their children here." That would have explained the times she's been attacked at night, the kids were ordered by their parents.

"Then marriage is the only solution" The old man concluded, looking at Severus.

"I will not, -"

"Severus" Narcissa pleaded. "You're the best option, we trust you out of any other candidate"

"Only if she agrees, and for it to be temporary, for as long as it is needed till this situation dies down" Daisy wiped the tears and snot from her nose and stood up straight. She had run out of tears to cry, and she stared down at the floor. She would agree to it, not that she had much of an option, to pick a random stranger, over the man who has taken her in was not much of a brainer.

"Excellent, you know what is necessary to seal the contract" Dumbledore said and left. She took a deep breath and decided to step out in front of them, her eyes down. Narcisse stood up when she saw her.

"Daisy"

"Eavesdropping" Lucius said disgustingly. Narcissa rushed over to the girl, and when she tilted her chin up at her, she saw the broken blue eyes, that met the older lady's brown teary eyes. The mother looked at her sorrowfully, looking at her wet sunken in cheeks, at her bags, and red eyes, her red nose and dry chapped lips. Her little flower was breaking before her eyes. Daisy thought back to all the books she had read about heroes and romances, in her head, despite knowing it was fiction, a part of her believed this was life. You struggle, you never give up and you come out victorious and live happily ever after. She had wanted a life of adventure and fun, like in her books, with friends and family who care and loved her. The more she grew the more she came to realize that fiction was fiction, and life was never going to be the way it was written out. Life was a dark and twisted thing.

"Come dear, let us be off" Narcissa looked up from Daisy to her husband, her hands now cupping the little girls cheeks.

"Look at her Lucius, hasn't she gotten smaller?" She moved a bit out of the way for the blond man to see, who stood tall with her cane.

"Why does it matter?" She turned to Severus.

"Has she been eating right?" Severus remained seated, his back towards Daisy.

"I shall take her to the hospital wing tomorrow to see" Daisy moved her face away from the hands of the lady and Miss Malfoy looked back at her.

"It's late" Daisy spoke. "I must be tired" Narcissa gave her one last look then nodded and said he farewell and left. Leaving the two alone. Daisy felt the damp towel that was once around her neck disappear. The front of her hair was already dry. She mumbled a thank you while standing there numb. Silence came. She bit her lips again and clenched her fist and was about to speak when he spoke before her.

"Quite impressive, the arrangement of my potions" he complimented. Her eyes widened, she had almost forgotten about that. Her eyes stared at the back of his head, he did a gesture, to tell her to sit down, and she did, sitting on the long couch on the end furthest away from him, she brought her knees up and hugged them.

"I...I heard everything..." She stated before he asked and he merely made a noise of a reply. "I...I'll go through with it..." Her eyes never met his, she kept them on the floor or at the fire that was lively. A thick silence fell and she shoved her face into her knees. "I'm tired sir..." She said weakly.

"Of what exactly?"

"Everything... Physically, mentally, emotionally, everything... I just want to stop feeling"

"Something else happened, I assume?" She pulled her head out of her knees.

"I told Blaise it wasn't going to go any further...It didn't go so well..." professor stared at the tiny girl he was to wed. The past months he's thought long and hard about what Menrow had said and he had come to the conclusion that he couldn't deny. The time Daisy held his sleeve he had wanted to hold her. She was someone hard to ignore in his eyes. And as she sat here, after what she had bravely said he knew deep down she was masking her emotions. Her eyes speak of pain and sorrow. She always did things for others before herself, pleasing them even if it hurt her. Because that's what she had done all her life. She was never given anything back. No one even knew her birthday, nor did she ever say a word because it clearly meant nothing to her. She was different. Had she been older, he wouldn't probably need something like this to ask her to marry him. She liked potions, was mature enough to speak with him, didn't seem to hate him and beautiful. She wasn't annoying, loud, obnoxious nor had any weird tendency like Menrow. Not to mention she was honest and truthful.

"Perhaps thinking of that other person will help?" he suggested.

"The one that would never consider me?" she looked at him for the first time in awhile. He looked really good, with his sharp features, sitting perfectly in his armchair. Her eyes actually softened as she looked away into the fire. "I haven't actually talked with him in awhile"

"Why's that?"

"We got into this little quarrel and I thought it'd be best to just avoid him in hopes of eventually moving on. It didn't work" she concluded. She did a little sad short laugh. "It's strange, after deciding to turn down Blaise I sort of decided to just go solo"

"Solo?"

"I guess its a muggle way of saying I will be without partners for life"

"Was something wrong with Blaise?" he arched his brow when she shook her head instantly.

"He's grand really, he makes me laugh, he's charming and endearing, he's handsome and caring and great overall. Both as a friend and a partner, any girl would be blessed to have him." she paused staring at her bare feet. "but, I couldn't open up to him, I was worried he would treat me like how Draco and Mister Malfoy do, if he found out I was muggle raised and a half blood." she confessed. "Along with my childhood experiences. Not to mention what I would have to deal with if they found out I told him the truth. And on top of all that what if we weren't meant to be a couple months or years down the road. That's one extra person who knows something he's not suppose to" she smiled sadly down.

"So I told myself I'm better off alone. I won't hurt anyone, and I'll get used to it and grow to maybe like it too."

"You are barely fifteen" his voice was surprisingly softer than usual, nothing like Narcissa, or even Dumbledore but for professor Snape with his firm strict voice, it seemed a bit less edgy. He saw her shoulders relax, noticing just now how stiff they were.

"I forget that sometimes" she mumbled softly. "I don't feel as young as that sounds" her voice began to crack and she pulled her knees up onto the couch, she was on the furthest corner of the couch from Professor, and she turned a bit away so he couldn't see her face. Her heart ached and she clenched her teeth as she felt tears fill her eyes. She didn't dare say anymore with her voice. She hadn't lived a normal life, if she went around telling anyone about her abusive childhood they wouldn't be able to understand, or connect with her. While they may talk about their trips to the beach, picnics and walks with their family, she wouldn't have a clue what that would be like. She didn't know what it was like for a mother to hug her child, or even to hear the words 'I love you'. She didn't know what it would be like to have a father there to support her and guide her on her tough times. To cheer for her and support her. She didn't know any of it.

"Look at me" There he goes again, and she didn't reply. She heard movement, and she only hugged her knees tighter. The couch sunk in more and he sat by her. He saw the single tear that reflected against the fire. The room was dim, only a lamp lit and the fireplace. He stared down at the girl. The girl who was simply thrown into the magically world without a choice. Having thought she could start fresh only to be beaten down again by the cold truth. And now this girl, who he took out from the muggle world sat curled up, with such sorrowful beautiful eyes. How was she able to tug slowly at his cold old heart so easily? Her lips parted, her cheeks rosy, her lashes wet. Her long washed hair that barely touched the couch was dry now, long and beautiful. He found himself turning her to face him. He hadn't seen or talked to her like this in so long. He hasn't touched her in so long, and he craved for it. Their eyes met. He was slowly getting higher and she was slowly getting lower till her back was flat on the couch and he was on top. Her hair scattered against the dark couch, making her pale face stand out, while his hair hung down.

She stared up at the man who started everything, at the man who was the core of all her problems. She had her hands curled protectively to her chest while his were on either sides of her head. He was on all four on top or her. A thumb went to the side of her cheek, and wiped her tear off, that hand slide down to her cheek and stayed there. Her heart tugged and tightened. He was teasing her again. Pulling at her strings. Her heart swelled up at the hard facts and she tried to just shove it all down her throat.

"To seal our agreement of wedding when you are of age I must do something" He spoke in his deep smooth, velvety voice, "And I forbid you from avoiding me any further." his eyes never leaving hers. "Even after tonight. Do I make myself clear, Daisy?" she nodded liking the sound of her name on his tongue. He leaned closer and closer and she felt his hair first, before his lips met her parted ones. Her eyes widened at first before closing instantly. Her face turning red. She had no experience in kissing. The times that she was, was against her will and unpleasant but she didn't want to just lay there.

The kiss was deep, hunger clearly visible, but it was controlled and gentle at the same time, it wasn't an animal attack. Nor anything too intense, at least for someone with no experience. It felt nice, nothing like the forced kisses she'd had before that made her gag, with tongue shoving down her throat. She felt if professor was to give her even a peck on her lips, Daisy was sure she would day dream about it for days let alone a full out blown kiss. When he finally pulled away, he looked at her in the eye, as if what he did was perfectly normal, he was still composed while she was panting, flustered and shy as hell.

"Now go to bed" he got off of her and she hurried out the living room faster than she had ever left a room before.

* * *

 **Author's Note, Please Read:** I know I know it's short sorry...but please review your thoughts and opinions, new readers welcome. Ah~ the emotions it takes for me to write this. I cry sometimes.


	14. Chapter 14 Death Eater

**Author note:** So I realized while re-editing this that there is a missing chapter and there is a repeated chapter. I didn't realize that till now, my bad. I'll fix that now.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and his world.

* * *

 **Severus's Apprentice : A History**

* * *

Daisy tried her best not to avoid Professor the next few days after the kiss. He had told her she wasn't allowed to and she had mentally agreed not knowing it was a kiss that sealed the contract between them. How did he expect her just to accept it like that, as if the kiss was nothing. Her shoulder sunk at the thought that, maybe the kiss meant nothing to him. She sat in the library, alone, Laura was juggling between Blaise and Theodore with Daisy. Laura told Daisy that they wanted to remain as friends, but Daisy kept pushing away. She needed more time and Laura was understanding about that.

She sighed again and got up walking down the rows of books in search for a better book.

"My father says when you-know-who was around things were better" she heard a whisper that caught her attention.

"Didn't your father plea innocent? That he was under an unforgivable?" a girl said, Daisy walked closer to the voices.

"Of course he would, do you want him sent to Azkaban?" it was Draco. "Him and Professor Snape were the Dark lords right hand men years ago"

"So, you believe he's still out there then?"

"Of course I do, he's just waiting for the right time is all"

"Will you join him when he comes back?"

"No doubt" Daisy kept stepping away slowly. _What?_ "I'll be the first death eater to join him" _what?! Lucius? Draco being a death eater. Professor!?_ She turned and ran off, pass the great hall and the yard, all the way down to the dungeons, she jumped almost a few feet in the air when the potions room opened, and first years left the classroom. They stared at her strangely before walking off.

"You look like you've seen a basilisk" it was Draco, she jumped again and turned to him sharply, stepping away. "I'm not going to do anything" he spat annoyed at how caution she was around him. She stepped away again. "Why are you looking at me like -" She took hold of his arm wrist and rushed pass the dungeons to a secluded corridor.

"You want to be a death eater?" her eyes wide with shock looked into his ice blue ones. "Do you know what those people do?"

"And you do, you muggle raised witch? " he spat. She stayed composed.

"Yes, yes I do, I've heard a lot of things about, you know who _and_ his followers" she continued to whisper. Making sure no one was coming into the hall from both ends.

"If father and Severus return to his side then I am going to too! As well as you"

"I'd rather die"

"He took Severus, even though he's a half-blood"

"How generous of him" she said sarcastically. He was going to speak again but she cut him off. "Stop talking, youre mad is what you are. Who cares what anyone else did. Listen to what he does Draco, he kills people, he hunts them down like animals, he tortures them Draco" she could tell it was affecting him, her words but he quickly put on a mask.

"They deserve it, they're filthy mud bloods" she snarled.

"And what about those who defy him, hm? What about those purebloods, or half bloods who are just against him? You're going to watch that? Do that to them too in front of him? You're going to have to if you want to join him" he wavered his face showing slight fear. "He's a madman Draco, do you want blood on your hands? " she continued. "The stories I've heard, the things I listened to from other students"

"B-But what if he does come back? What then, I have to, father and Severus...he'll ask for me too. My parents visited me a few weeks ago" he was in complete fear now, concern.

"Yes they saw me too." she nodded remembering. "Don't worry, he isn't back yet so we still have time to think" he nodded not looking at her. It wasn't really first time Draco showed suchsuch vulnerable expression to her.

"What about father... And Severus..." he mumbled.

"That I... I don't know..." she hung her head. A part of her didn't believe it, not professor... It couldn't be true. Students were coming around, dinner was near and she found herself parting ways with Draco. Dragging herself down in the dungeons and letting herself into his chambers. He wasn't here, and she sighed in relief at that. She found herself in her room, writing and drawing. Her mind wasn't clear, nor did she really pay attention to what she was doing.

In the end she closed the sketchbook and laid down, staring at the ceiling. Her image of professor was confusing, sure she saw him as no angel, the man clearly seemed to have some sort of history. She just didn't expect _that_. Furthermore she had learned he was a half blood, she didn't expect that either. She sighed, what now? She already struggled to interact with him since... Since the sealing of the contract but now she wasn't unsure because of that, she wasn't hiding away because of some one sided love. No, now it was about his past.

If he really believed in the madmans ways, would he really have been so kind to her? She tried to imagine Lucius doing this for her and it just seemed wrong. Lucius would never do this to another girl, he wouldn't take in even if she wasn't a Malfoy. Being impure meant disgrace to him, but Severus. He was different. Maybe he wasn't a follower, not by choice, maybe he was forced the way Lucius lied to the public. Yeah, it must be that.

She heard the main door to the chambers open and she sat up, when she reached her door she stopped when she heard a second pair walking in.

"What is it Draco?" Severus's voice cut to the chase.

"My parents came here didn't they?"

"What about it?"

"Did... Did you tell them?" Daisy opened the door slowly and walked down the hall to hear better.

"No" Draco was sitting with his back facing her, Severus stood in front of him and spotted Daisy instantly. When she put her finger over her lips his eyes returned to Draco.

"Good." his Godson said in relief. "It was her fault anyways"

"Really?" Severus said sarcasticly, glancing up to see Daisy frowning.

"She, she's strange, I'm sure you noticed it too. She's just so..."he struggled to find the word. "Innocent? She acts and looks in a way that's like asking for something. I just did her a favor is all"

"How kind of you to help" Daisy frowned even more. Suddenly Draco hung his head.

"She knows." he mumbled. "She knows about father... And you" Severus face turned sour.

"She was bound to find out"

"Where is Daisy anyways? Where did they move her?"

"That's none of your concern, if that is all, return to your dormitory" Draco eventually got up surprisingly without saying another word he left. Daisy remained in her hiding spot, stepping away slowly to return down the hall to her room.

"Are you going to keep avoiding me?" His voice rung and she paused, turning, he stood at the end of the hall.

Daisy stared at the man, with conflicted eyes, Death Eaters was the name given to followers of Lord Voldemort. The group primarily consisted of witches and wizards who were radical pure blood supremacists, who practiced the dark arts with reckless abandon and without regard to or fear of wizarding law. Only the members of the inner circle of the Death Eaters had dark mark burned into their left forearms. This man wasn't just any man, this was the same man who brought her into all of this, he was the first to look at her as a being. She stood in front of the door to her bedroom. The way he spoke earlier with Draco didn't sound like the man was under an unforgivable. She was scared to even know the truth. She took a breath in. If this man is a death eater what was she going to do? What _can_ she do? Someone who is a follower of a man who's done such horrible things for years, someone who wants to rid of the world of impure blood.

"So it's true then? Mister Malfoy...and You, even Misses Malfoy?" She didn't looked up at him as she spoke.

"That's quite an accusation" he turned gesturing her to enter the living room. She glanced up when he moved, pause then walked and sat down in her usual spot while he stood. "you were to know one way or another" He leaned in close. Arms at the side of her head but she didn't look back. How many horrible things has this man done? Has he killed anyone? Tortured? Were they innocent? "What we speak of today will not leave these walls" She nodded and he leaned back. "Yes, both Lucius and I have quite a history, including Narcissa. Though she wasn't a death eater, no doubt she was a supporter though." He saw her eyes waver, questioning things. "I had joined at a young man" he explained more. "Blindly, I now no longer follow such a man" He concluded, having no idea why he felt he had to come clean to her. "Do you have a change of thought of me now?" Daisy looked down, and to the side as she spoke the next lines carefully.

"I, for one am not surprised about mister Malfoy" she began and he arched his brow, he was looking at her while she simply looked at the ground. "As for you sir, I don't know what to say, you don't faze me as such" Her hands were on her black tights covered knees. He circled the couch slowly.

"No?" she shook her head, and he saw the softness in her voice and eyes, the way she always looked when she spoke of her mysterious admirer. He continued to walk around her, behind her now, intrigued to know more.

"To me sir, you're a self sacrificing person." he listened carefully, interested. "I'm sure when professor Dumbledore asked you to get me from my mother, you certainly did not want to. But you did it as an order. I'm sure when he asked you to teach me, you surely weren't excited, yet another student you must deal with." She made it sound like it truly was a horrible thing. She looked up at him as he came around in front of her, and continued to speak."When Misses Malfoy asked if I could stay with you, I'm sure it was even more troublesome for you. But you agreed anyways, even though you could have said no" she wasn't wrong he admitted to himself, summer to him was freedom. He could focus on his potion making at his own pace and whenever he wanted without the annoyance of children, and noise. When Narcissa suggested such a thing, he really was disappointed.

"I'm sure when you noticed I kept to myself is when you were most relieved." She smiled sadly and continued, going from looking at him to looking away. "I also believe in your life before I met you, you were the same. So if you were to be a death eater..." she paused. "even then, I have memories, especially potion making with Professor that I wouldn't want to change. If you are a death eater, it wouldn't change anything that you've done for me that I will be forever grateful for." She concluded.

"You would simply accept it?" she looked at him, with big blue eyes looking into his dark black ones. She had a little more redness in her cheeks than the usual. The words she picked were well said and sounded sincere. She truly respected him.

"Yes," she looked away back at the ground and smiled softly. "Maybe if I knew you were a death eater and what that was from the beginning it would have been difficult. But you've done too much for me to simply throw it away because of your past." She smiled wider. "Even though I got scolded a lot when we did potions in the beginning" she smiled wider at the last part and looked up at him. He walked around her again, till she could no longer see him behind her. "but you had every right, it's dangerous and because you did I won't ever forget it."

Once again this girl had rendered him speechless. This girl who was what ten, fifteen years younger than him, had somehow, despite his harsh words to her in the past, despite his actions, despite his glaring, glowering, and bat like feature, she was able to somehow bring out a positive outlook on him and his action and words. She didn't see him the way other students did, an old git, a greasy haired man, a cruel selfish coward. She respected him, she looked up to him, and whenever he did treat her unfairly she didn't hold a grudge. Draco had been right, this girl, this young girl was different, she had the ability to see the beauty in people, even when they couldn't themselves.

"Miss Malfoy, I have not been a death eater for years" He admitted and tried to see if there was any relief or reaction in her. There was none. She remained her soft gently eyes, and smile as silence fell and they merely appreciated it after such a talk. Eventually Daisy began to over think her words.

 _Does he know now? That sounded too much like a love confession._

She shot up quickly, he was still standing.

"Well, I should go to the great hall for dinner tonight" she was a bit embarrassed after such a speech. "Glad that's been cleared up, good day sir" She quickly headed for the door and she turned the knob excused herself and left. What started off as power walking ended in slow walking down the brightly lit halls. Admiring the workmanship on the castle as she found herself to the great hall. The moment she did, she saw Laura nudging Theodore who nudged Blaise and they turned to look at her and waved her over. She gulped forgetting what had happened the pass days and made her way there. There wasn't much people overall in the hall. She took a seat next to Theodore and began piling up her plate and they watched her surprised.

"Good evening lady and gentlemen" she filled her plate, half of it with Greek salad, quarter rice and the other quarter a big chicken thigh. "What?" She turned to them as she placed the chicken down on the plate.

"You're eating, that's what" Blaise said. She was glad he was talking to her.

"I'm hungry, so I'm going to dig in, excuse me" and she did just that, having spoonful of chicken and rice together, the salad helped with the dryness of the food.

"How are you?" Blaise asked finally, leaning forward to see her. She paused, spoon in her mouth. She place the spoon down, chewed quickly and swallowed.

"I should be asking that"

"No, no" He should his head. "You told me before hand that you liked someone else, you gave me a heads up and you turned me down kindly, I, I'm the one that said things I shouldn't have. I'm sorry" Daisy smiled.

"I'm sorry too, and I forgive you"

"Now let celebrate and eat!" Theodore said and they all dug in. Suggesting to each other to try different foods on the table and drinks. Daisy saw Theodore break a brown ball looking thing in his soup. Knowing instantly what it was, she watched, anticipating his reaction. His face shriveled up at the sourness, and his body shook a bit, he managed to swallow it down, and did another shake as he did.

"What _is_ this?" he pointed with his spoon.

"It's a dried lime, it's rock hard, people would poke a hole or two in it and dump it into a soup to give it a lemony-sour taste. It is edible like that, just watch for the seeds" She explained smiling. "I quite like it a lot"

"You know a lot about these things, were you a chef in your past life?" Daisy looked around awkwardly, was it weird for a Malfoy to say that, when all the food is made for them?

"I just think it's good to know what you're eating, healthier" She said. It wasn't a lie. Laura nodded in agreement and admiration. They laughed and joked all around, she noticed professor too was there on his table, how long he's been there she wasn't sure. By the end of dinner she was stuffed and they went for a walk. They talked all over the place, from teachers, classes, and even students. The looks she was getting for mainly male students didn't go unnoticed by the two boys, Laura felt awkward at the looks they shot at her friends. She was anger and at the same time scared. They of course purposely had her walking between them. This is when they dropped it.

"We wanted to warn you Daisy, the guys and girls in our dorm, they've lost it, they're mad I tell you" Theodore said to her right, Laura nodding in complete agreement.

"What do you mean?" she knew they were after her, but how much she did not know.

"What he means is they want you in the worst way you can possibility imagine" Laura explained. "It's disgusting"

"Not, to freak you out but" Blaise leaned in. "I heard Crabbe on his bed jerking off to you" Daisy's face contorted in disgust and she wanted to gag. Laura was gagging at the image to.

"Ew, I don't want to imagine that Blaise!" She complained.

"The girls aren't too good either" Laura mumbled. "They've said some dirty things themselves."

"Some have pictures of you, just you in class and just jerking off to it. I don't know what's gotten into them. Just, don't ever be alone" Blaise cautioned and she nodded.

"Ten points from Slytherin" Daisy almost jumped at the sound of the man, in the next corridor professor Snape had snatched something from a fellow student. The student was a blond kid, not much taller than herself. He scuffed off. Severus noticed her and simply walked off the other direction.

"Honestly Daisy, I think you should stay away from the dungeons as much as possible, we will hang out with you outside." Daisy nodded and they headed to the library where they asked for some homework help that she had of course already finished. Laura was quite good with school, she may be clumsy but she knew her stuff. Especially charms. When she explained they understood and went to work quickly, the homework was due Monday. She sat, reading a book when Blaise randomly spoke.

"What do you want?" Daisy at first thought he was talking to her. Feeling a bit offended with his tone and use of words, she wondered what she did wrong now. But when she looked behind her big book she saw a figure next to Mister Zabini, and looked up to see who Blaise was talking to. Draco stood by their table as they worked and she read. He looked a bit intimidated. "Where are you fans? Left you? Running back to Daisy are we?" Daisy glanced at Laura who was clenching onto her pen tightly. Daisy kicked Blaise under the table and he turned his head to Daisy. She shook his head at him.

"Excuse me" She got up, and Blaise's hand went to hers on the table, stopping her.

"You're actually going to talk with him?"

"Shut up Zabini, she can do whatever she wants" Draco spat, and Blaise stood.

"Stop it, the both of you" They looked at her, and Blaise sat back down, glaring at Draco, and watching them as Daisy went to return the book, Draco following, the boys never leaving her sight as she returned the book.

"What's up?"

"What?" He looked up at the ceiling, she rolled her eyes.

"Never mind, what is it?"

"Crabbe and Goyle are acting weird, since, you know what, wanted to just warn you but you just ran off on me" her face softened. He was trying, he was still a rotten spoiled brat but he was trying. "Even Pansy is being weird...It's unsettling" he mumbled the last part. He looked awkward, he kept looking at her then looking away.

"You look good by the way" he complimented. Daisy looked down to see what she was wearing, the maroon skirt and white sweater, right. She thanked him and browsed the book spines. Seeing a boy sitting at a student table. He wiggled his brows on her, and stuck his tongue out as if he was licking something. She turned away. Disgusted. "I... I was just wondering" she turned to him, taking the distraction that he brought, he looked even more nervous. "Is it true you and Blaise don't have a thing going on anymore?"

"Yeah, I ended it" he nodded in understanding.

"Good, I don't like-" She gave him a look. "Anyway. do you know about the annual fireworks competition?" Daisy shook her head. "Every year there's a firework competition, the three magical schools against each other"

"Sounds interesting, I've never seen fireworks in real life"

"Oh, great, I mean not great that you haven't experienced but, that it's... Never mind" he went quiet and Daisy felt his awkwardness. "Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogo" he said so quickly without even looking into her eyes.

"What...?" Her eyes widened.

"I'm not repeating myself"

"Are you asking me out on a date to see the fireworks?" her eyes were wide.

"Don't make it sound so romantic!" he scowled hiding his fear of rejection. "I don't care if you don't want to, I'm just asking." she looked at him, with how things was, she wondered if a crowded place would be safe for her to go to. Let alone with Draco alone too. He wasn't really reliable. A large boy walked up to them with a smirk.

"Hey, Draco, mind if I steal her for a bit. It won't take long" Draco was about to protest but the large guy just pushed him away.

"My father will hear about this, you big bloody oof!" He stormed off.

"Hey" He was leaning far to close and Daisy stepped back.

"Hello" She replied politely.

"Was wondering, you me, fireworks, some alone time after" he was a handsome man, who was buff in all the right places, with his bangs spiked up.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested" She firmly said.

"Are you sure?" He kept getting closer and closer, and when he looked like he was going to kiss her, she kicked him where it hurt and his face contorted in pain, his eyes bulging out and he fell over in a fatal position. His hands holding his poor groan. Blaise and Theodore rushed over, and stared at the boy, then back up at her. They gave her a smile, laughed and decided to leave the library before he recovered.

"You're ruthless Daisy" Theodore commented, smiling, and she smiled back.

"He deserved it" Laura added.

"What did Draco want?" Blaise asked.

"He asked me out somewhere" they gaped and stared, waiting for an answer.

"The big guy came before I could answer him, I was going to tell him Id think about it." her eyes never left Laura's.

"Are you serious, this is Draco we're talking about" Blaise said.

"I know, but he's still my family. We have to get along." she said quieter than usual. Theodore shrugged at Blaise and they went back to the entrance of the dorms. It was getting late. They said goodnight and she hung her head down.

"Not coming up, we'll walk you to Professor's chambers later" They asked her and she shook her head.

"I have to tell you guys something" They looked at each other before waiting for her. "I know why everyone's acting crazy" They listened "You know the ball party the Malfoy's throw before school starts?" They nodded. "That was when I first was introduced and apparently I've caught some interested...parents, and if they couldn't have me they said they threatened would send their kids after me..."

"What the actual bloody hell" Daisy nodded in agreement.

"That's mad!" Laura added to Theodore.

"So Professor Dumbledore told me to just stay with my house of head, best protection from my dorms till things settle down."

"I wish you told me that sooner, when we were...actually seeing each other, I wouldn't have said those things you know..." Blaise awkwardly stood there, and Theodore thought it was best to set this one out, he took Laura's hand, and left to bed first. Leaving the two along.

"I, I've had a hard time opening up to people, you probably noticed..." She said quietly and he nodded.

"I really am sorry" He said and she nodded.

"Me too" She didn't notice how close he was to her till his fingers reached for hers, and she looked into his eyes, she heard footsteps coming and she took steps away from the boy in front of her. Knowing by now what it meant when someone was that close to you. He wanted to kiss her.

"Miss Malfoy, and Mister Zabini" The cool voice came behind her and she turned.

"I was just about to go sir" He excused himself and said good night, his eyes lingered on blue ones then turned and left. Snape gave her a questioning look and she shook her head. She followed him into his quarter and she let out a big sigh before falling onto the couch. Small rectangular paper was thrown next to her on the couch in a pile. She picked one up, looking at Professor before turning it over to see a picture of herself. She flipped another one to see a laughing picture of herself, and another to see her reaching for something. There was about a hundred.

"I hardly doubt I got all of them" He noted as he hung his cloak.

"Blaise told me they were taking pictures of me..."

"I've informed the other professors to keep an eye out." She nodded and kept going through them, there was one of her even bending over and she turned red, to think Professor saw this one.

"It's been a long day Professor, I think I'm going to call it a night..." he nodded to her decision and she excused herself to her room, and just fell onto her bed without changing. She kicked off her shoes and curled into a ball while hugging her pillow. She closed her eyes and gave out a big yawn and drifted to sleep much faster than she intended.

 _Daisy found herself in one of the corridors in the castle, by the courtyard, it was night, and the full moon light shined down at her. Brightening the hall in places it touched. From behind her a girl came running, and she turned at the sound of steps. The girl was in panic, scared and clung onto Daisy's robes. She knew this girl, a Slytherin like herself.  
_

 _"Help me, please help me!" The girl was much shorter than her, while she was 5"5, the girl looked around 5" only, with blond hair and brown eyes, she begged to Daisy. She wore the school uniform. The girl kept looking up at Daisy and looking behind her in the dark corridor of the castle frantically, as if expecting something. It was so dark, she couldn't see what was at the end of the hall. But whatever was there scared the little Slytherin girl. "I don't want to" She cried out, shaking. There was a growl, and the girl below her began to shake her head, eyes wide. From the shadows appeared a werewolf, a different one from her dreams, crouching and watching, it was brown, unlike Professor Lupin who was grey, it was also much smaller, like a cub. There was also another figure that appeared shortly after the wolf, a woman, she couldn't see the ladies face clearly, but she was tall, tall and thin. She wore a dress, that reached just above her ankle boots. Her gloved hands rose, pointing at the little girl, the little girl Daisy knew as Laura Lights, and the werewolf charged. Instantly pouncing on all fours, and running with inhuman speed at them._

 _"Noooooooooo!" Her friend Laura screamed clenching onto her head._

* * *

 **Author Note:** Hope you enjoyed that. Took me awhile but I think it's okay. Review for more, and have a lovely day.


	15. Chapter 15 Hugs

**Author's Note:** Hello new and old readers I've decided to rewrite this story, it will be somewhat different, and the hopefully with much better overall take on it. I hope you will still enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. **Disclaimer:** Any places, people, names...etc that is from Harry Potter I do not own,  they belong to J.K Rowling the Author of the series.

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:** Lily and James Potter are **A** ** _LIVE_** Harry lives with them, Peter Pettigrew still betrayed them but they survived and Sirius still went to Azkaban.

* * *

 **Severus's Apprentice : A Hug a Day Keeps the Bad Guys Away**

 _This tenderness, a feeling I cannot resist, melting my walls, it finds a home inside my heart. We don't need fate, no rhyme or reason to correlate. Only the now, that overflows, loving you. And maybe then we'll mend so then you can transcend beyond your lonely heart._

Daisy opened her eyes for the fourth time that night to stare at the uneven ceiling in her bedroom. She had dreamt so many strange and scary dreams, almost every night, that you'd think by now it wouldn't bother her as much. Sadly, she still woke up restless, and startled most of the time. She was beginning to hate sleep and she wasn't getting much of it. She'd wake up countless times at night from the same dream. She covered her eyes with her forearm. She'd often lose count of how often she did in one night. She knew Professor Dumbledore had told her to report her dreams to any professor, he had made it sound almost important, but he hadn't explained anything to her of why she should, or why it would be important to. He didn't tell her what might be going on. All she had figured out on her own is that her dreams could mean something that will, is, or has accrued already. But it didn't mean all her dreams had a meaning, and the only difference she could find between a normal and abnormal dream is the repeating of the same dream. The fact that the headmaster, or any other Professor may know what is going on, or why this is happening without letting her know, bothered it. Because of that she didn't feel the urgency. If it was important enough, wouldn't it make more sense to tell her the importance?

A part of her wondered if she was making all this up. That her mind was playing tricks on her to help her feel special, or important in this new world she's in. As for the incident with the Gryffindor door, and dorm, with the fat lady, did she make it up? She did do a lot of writing, and has read a lot of books, even if she had dreamt it, it could be made up with her vivid imagination. The only thing she had no explanation was the fact that her dream told her Remus Lupin is a werewolf. Professor was in the lab more often than she remembered, if professor Lupin was a werewolf, he would need the Wolfsbane potion for him. Professor has left the chambers at night on the days of a full moon she had noticed. Perhaps her dream had some truth to it, but she wasn't sure.

Daisy put her arm down and stared at the cold unevenly ceiling yet again. It was cold in the dungeons, and despite her long sleeves, pants, and blanket she still somehow shivered. She wondered if it was the dream that had her still shook, or just the sweat touching the cold air. The brown wolf that came charging towards the girl and herself, wasn't after Laura, it was coming for _herself_. She shivered again at the remembrance of the werewolves face to hers. She turned her head to glance at the clock, it was three thirteen in the morning, she let out a sigh and sat up. Perhaps a bit of reading would help her relax. She swung her legs over the edge, put her black slippers on and left her bedroom. She entered the small library, that had only a desk and chair to sit at. She scanned the book shelf and found a rather out of place potions book. She pulled it out, it was a rather old version of "advanced potion making", she sat down and began to read. There were many notes, things scratched out, even things that didn't belong there, like spells. She traced the writing and stared at it. It was no doubt Professors book, who else would tamper with potions, not to mention this was in his study. However, she flipped back to the first page, the book belonged to someone called 'the-half-blood-prince'. She knew now the 'Prince' is a family name linked to Snape, as well she had accidently found out he was a half blood like herself. Yet another thing that made her feel more connected with him, yet another thing that made her feel closer and she couldn't help but feel an odd feeling in her heart.

Professor Snape laid wide awake, another night with his mind too active to sleep a full sleep. He had always had troubles sleeping, and avoided taking the sleeping potions because of it's side affects. Yet another thing had been piled to his already active mind, and it all started with Madam Pomfrey giving him Daisy's full blood test results a few days after her first inspection. He had asked Poppy for a DNA check too, he didn't think he'd see anything honestly, he just wanted a complete report of everything. Written down, clearly, was the word _Veela._ The girl had some Veela in her, though it didn't completely surprise him, it would explain her unusually good looks, what did, was the fact the Malfoy's, a family the Prince's had known for far too long, hadn't brought it up to him before. It all made sense now, their good looks, and how even Draco, who anyone with wits would be annoyed to be with him, could get girls lined up. However Daisy had such a decent amount, he wondered if she had any traits of a Veela at all. The percentage she had was more than Lucius himself, if her looks at all played a part then most Veela's were blond, it was extremely rare for a Veela to have a different hair color. Yet she did. He hardly doubted she got the trait of a Veela when angered. They take on a less pleasant appearance; he remembered reading that their faces elongate into sharp, cruel-beaked bird heads, and long scaly wings burst from their shoulders. They're semi-human after all, they can and tend to mate with humans. He couldn't recall if he had seen her mad though to confirm this, she has been upset many times, outbursts, and some cries, but not mad. He wouldn't know if her outburst with Draco months ago would count as anger. If it did, she certainty was no harpy-like creature.

He got up and decided to do a bit more reading, he hadn't read much about mystical creatures in awhile, and perhaps even write a letter to the Malfoy family about all this. He had known for awhile since the blood works, but he couldn't seem to get around it. He wasn't sure if this information was important enough to really tell anyone. It was just another part of who she is. However he did intend on telling her at one point, she had the right to know of her identity. Getting up he decided to do a bit of reading, writing, and grab a few possible books for her to read, that is, if she hadn't already read about Veela's. When he left his room to head to his library, he noticed the lights were on inside, he frowned, changed his sleepwear into his robes with a swift of his wand, and slowly he stalked towards the door, and turned it.

Daisy decided to put the potion's book back, deciding it would be better read when she was at her full strength so she could read it with wide eyes, and an open mind. She went over to the desk and found one of the drawers open a bit. She pondered for a moment if she should look, and decided to just for a bit. Inside was a picture of a lady, with red hair and beautiful green eyes. She recognized it to be the same lady who dropped by the manor during the summer. Lily Potter. In the picture she looked older than Daisy by a few years, it was one of those moving pictures. Though she never showed her amazement in magic to the public, mainly due to her act of being a pureblood, and not a muggle raised half blood, pictures that captured the moment with movement had always left her in awe. The picture moved from a soft smile as Lily turned to face the supposed camera, and when she did the smile widened, the picture repeated over and over. Daisy turned the picture over.

"Lily Evans" She read out loud. Next to the name was written the date and place, she knew the writing was professor Snape. Her eyes saddened as she felt heaviness in her chest. Daisy's eyes shot to the door when she heard a noise, and quickly threw the photo back into the drawer and closed it, she stood up to look at the shelf next to her, right when she pulled a random book from the shelf the door opened, Severus appeared with his wand out, he was clearly ready to hex an intruder, when their eyes met he put his wand down and straightened himself. His eyes looked her up and down from her attire.

"Miss Malfoy, are you perhaps a vampire in secret?" The man had his uniform on, perhaps not wanting to find someone in his sleeping attire if it truly was an intruder. "This isn't the first time you're wandering in the middle of the night"

"Are you a werewolf in secret yourself sir, with such strong hearing" She shot back, it came out less playful than she intended. She was comfortable enough with him to know he wasn't going to hex her for playing his game back at him. However this time her voice wasn't as confident and strong like she intended it to be. She avoided eye contact as she turned back to the books. She was still thinking of the picture. _Do you still like her professor?_

She knew he was being sarcastic, especially with those arched brows, he didn't even look like he just woke up. She tried to actually look at the spine of the books in front of her, contemplating if she should ask him about the photo she had found, or instead tell him about her dream. He saw the look in her unfocused eyes, he knew she wasn't really looking at the book titles, he had seen her too many times reading to know. Before she could even decide he spoke before her.

"Something's on your mind" It wasn't a question, he confirmed it himself when she turned to look at him with those piercing blue eyes, then those eyes looked away. He took a few steps closer, examining her.

"Just a weird dream, it was nothing really" She shrugged and tried to looked distracted by the books.

"A dream that left you wide awake. As I recall," He walked closer "headmaster had requested for you to confine to someone about these dreams" He was towering over her, looking down at her from his long nose. Daisy didn't look at him, her head casted down, no longer pretending to look at the books. She wasn't sure what to say. "If you continue on with this stubbornness, and disobedience Miss Malfoy, then I will have no choice but to look for myself" Her eyes shot to his. "Well?" he arched his brow at the question, waiting for her answer.

"Not now..." Came her soft saddened voice.

"I've let you get away many times already Miss Malfoy" His voice was lower, rejecting her choice. He took hold of her chin harshly he pulled it up to his. "Look at me" He almost demanded. Those broken blue eyes opened up to his dark black ones. _Did you hold her chin like this too? Did you look this deeply into her beautiful green eyes too? Did you hold such feelings that I hold for you, for her? The ones that I wish to get from you? Do you look at her the same way I look at you?_ She closed her eyes and pulled away.

 _Will you ever look at me the way you looked at her?_

"Ill tell" She said at last.

"Wise choice" With a quick turn he told her to follow and she did. He gestured her to sit down in the living room, and she sat where she always did. He remained standing.

"My dreams repeat" Professor Snape circled her, his hands were up near his chest, his hair moving as he walked. Daisy remained staring at the fire, being hypnotized by it. "Each one I notice something new" In the end she was going to tell him, even when her heart ached at the find pf the photo of his old love. For him to have a picture of her, him of all people to keep a picture of anyone, they must have meant something greatly for him. He was clearly not people's biggest fan, but if he were to find you anything even tolerable, you stood to him as someone. For her, she felt the only reason she was tolerable was her passion in potions. She wondered if she was like any other decent student in potions if he would be so kind to her, if he would be so forgiving, and tolerable.

"How often do you dream these dreams?" He asked, standing behind the couch she was on.

"Almost every night" She answered truthfully.

"Where are you in the dream while it plays out?" She looked down at her slippers, thinking.

"In it, there with them, most of the time at least"

"And of the other times?" Daisy made a face of confusion.

"It's hard to explain sir," She tried to find the right words, "Sometimes, I'm there, but not really, like I'm seeing myself in my own dream" He continued to circle around her and she continued to gaze deeply into the fire that warmed her.

"What did you dream?"

"The pass few days I started getting a different dream-"

"Since when?" He interrupted her, standing in from of her and looking at her now.

"Since the day I asked about the Death Eater ordeal" He nodded, just when she was going to open her mouth to continue he spoke again.

"Look at me Daisy" And she did instantly, he saw her tired eyes. She hadn't been sleeping much, but as their eyes met she looked away, as if something else was on her mind. He didn't like it when she robbed him from those beautiful eyes.

"The dream" She continued, her eyes away from his, "Showed a student in Slytherin begging to me, pleading about something, and apologizing over and over. We were standing in one of the castle's corridors, by the yard, I could see a full moon from where I stood. Both ends of the corridor in shadows" He saw her eyes still at the fire, her blue eyes reflecting the orange-ness of the fire in them. He saw her pause and lick her lips, and then her eyes narrowed as if trying hard to picture what happens next, to explain.

"Then there was a growl, from the end of the hall in front of me, and the girl in front of me only sobbed harder and clung tighter onto me, a lady, approached from the shadow in front of me, half of her body in shadows, the other half exposed in the moonlight. I couldn't see her face. There was wolf, a transformed werewolf, crouched next to her. The lady rose a hand and pointed at us" Her voice was no longer even. She looked down at her hands that were now shaking a bit and she bit her lips. "It pounced, and my dream ends with it right at my face, and the girl screaming 'no'." She finished, taking a deep breath before looking up at the man. She had decided not to tell the man who the girl really was.

"It was after you" Daisy looked away at his conclusion, and merely nodded. "Had I not found you tonight, you had no intentions of speaking of this" When she continued not to reply and his voice only became harsher and harder. "Tell me Miss Malfoy" She hated when he called her that, "Do you find me, or any of the other professor so inadequate to assist you, or are you so eager to die?" He sat down in an armchair, across from her. Once again she didn't answer or look at him. "And so it seems you've lost your tongue as well" Silence fell, the harsh insults had stopped coming, and she didn't notice he had stood up until his fingers laced around arm and he pulled her up. "Come, we are going to headmaster about this". With that they were out of the quarters and she was pulled along. Daisy stared at his arm connected to hers and wondered if this same hand touched that red haired lady. If he would have held her hand for something not this urgent. Her eyes saddened as she let herself be dragged along. She heard him saying things here and there under his breath, about her. When they stood before the statue to his office, he let go of her arm spoke the magic password and walked up the stairs.

"I refuse this arrangement!" They walked up to see Professor Dumbledore already had a guest and all eyes turned on Daisy and Severus. She was a beautiful lady, the most beautiful Daisy had ever seen. Her eyes were grey, and she had dark black short hair, her skin was so clear and smooth-looking with no flaw. Her nose was perfectly shaped for her elegant features. The lady had dark lip stick, and when her eyes landed on Daisy blue ones a smile cracked on her delicate face.

"Miss Malfoy, is it?" Her eyes went up to the potion master. "And the potion master, Severus"

"Yes" Severus gave his usual slow answer, eyeing her suspiciously.

"What a great honor to meet the infamous Flower of the Malfoy's" The lady approached Daisy who stood some space away from the potion master. She circled the girl, then grabbed her chin. The woman had long nails with many rings on it. Her nails pinched Daisy's cheek roughly as she moved her head around, examining her. "My, my, it is true what they say, truly a beauty" Her hand tightened.

"If you would kindly refrain from harassing my student Miss Lights" The lady looked up to him and she let go. _Was she Laura's mother?_ Daisy looked up at the gorgeous woman, they looked nothing alike.

"Of course, my apologizes" She smiled widely. "She's quite famous with the higher ups, I couldn't resist when I saw the real thing" The woman glanced down at Daisy again, with such ambition in her eyes. Daisy broke their eye contact and looked away, that only resulted in the lady bending over again.

"Is little flower shy? Aw, poor thing" Her hand touched her face again and this time it stroked her cheek, Daisy kept her eyes away from the Lady. "Albus, after tonight, I surely will not give up" The lady spoke to the man behind him as she continued to touch Daisy. "I will get what I want" She stood up straight. "I always do" She glanced one last time at the old man, at Severus who was glaring daggers at her and then lastly at Daisy, smiled then left.

"Good night" She disappeared down the steps. Daisy let a breath out.

"I will speak of Miss Lights in our upcoming teachers meetings" Albus answered Severus unspoken question.

"Keep your hungry parents away from my student Dumbledore" the tone was much harsher than Daisy thought the man would say, especially to his higher up. However the old man didn't seem phased by this, if anything his eyes only twinkled more and a smile formed on his lips. His eyes landed to Daisy and back to his potion master.

"Quite protective of Miss Malfoy" it wasn't a question. "I see you two seem to get along quite well" Daisy eyes widen a bit and turned red, she looked away from the old man, and hoped the potion master didn't look her way.

"I'm always protective of my students, and we are forced to live together if we didn't try to keep things civil we wouldn't have survived this far." Severus's answer sounded too defensive, and something he seemed to have said to himself too many times before. However the old man didn't push him, for now. Dumbledore was dressed in his sleeping robes, awaken by the lady she presumed. His robes were purple with golden stars and he wore a matching hat.

"What was it that you needed Severus" They took a seat, and he offered them lemon drops, which they both rejected. Albus took a seat in his chair, and Severus went straight to the point. Explaining everything Daisy had told him, from the corridor, to the girl, the woman and werewolf. Including the werewolf's target. Daisy. Professor Dumbledore peered between his colleague and student a twinkle of curious in his eyes.

"If what you say is true, then I advice miss Malfoy to tread with cautious, even from your friends."

Professor Snape lead the way back with his wand. For the longest time he sought a silence like death, and when he finally has it, he did not want it. She was so quiet on their way back he could barely even hear her breathing which concerned him. There were times he would peer behind him to get a glance at her, but her head remained down. His mind jumped for annoyance from Miss Lights touching Daisy. Had the lady hurt her in some way and he hadn't noticed? He would have hexed her if it wasn't for Headmaster being in the same room. Once they entered his chambers he turned to her, his face no longer held that harshness, it was softer now. He pinched the bridge of his nose when he finally saw her big blue eyes look up at him, then look away.

Her eyes casted down too quickly after, and he saw those long lashes, and she bit her beautifully pulp lips. He couldn't deny anyone who looked at Daisy. She was a strange beauty. Her big eyes and long lashes were one thing, but the color of her eyes were another. They weren't the typical, Draco and Lucius blue, no they were different, and they seemed to even change different shades sometimes. Her skin was clear, and smooth looking, she had a beautiful flush of pink on her cheeks, and her lip and lip color stood out from her pale skin. They were pigmented, rosy, and pulp, with a beautiful elegant shape and defined cupid bow. Her face structure and features were sharp and defined, from her sharp jaw to her little nose. He understood why people wanted to get their hands on her, he understood why they all stared, and if it wasn't for his control, and self restraint, he may have had his way with her long ago. The more he knew her the harder it was getting for him not to touch her, or get annoyed at others touching her.

He took his time to really look at her, she looked fuller now, since the examination with Poppy, she was filling out nicely, she no longer had an extremely sunken in face, and for the most part ate. There were times he'd catch her barely eating in the great hall, mainly breakfast, but he knew she was trying and that was good enough for him. Her face had a better glow, and her body from what he could tell with her robes seem to fit better. However the weakness in her eyes, the darkness and bags under them, how she wavered worried him. He could see such pain in those broken blue eyes, such tiredness he knew too well of when he too was her age. It bothered him, he saw too much of himself in her, a better version of himself, a version he would have been proud to have been. It still ached him however, no one should feel such a way at her age, she was young, and bright. He tilted her head up at him by the chin, and he gazed into those eyes.

"There are people who would like to see you flourished Daisy and are truly concerned for you" There it was again, the name, the tone, her weakness. "Misses Malfoy I'm sure has shown that to you, Mister Zabini and Mister Nott's have found you a endearing friend that I am sure they would not wish to lose." _What about you, what would you feel and think if I were to disappear?_ Without even thinking, being emotionally too tired and mentally from lack of sleep and the constant fear in her body, she spoke her thoughts out loud.

"What about you sir?" The man didn't waver, nor hesitant.

"I'd lose a student with potential in potion making that I have not seen in many years of my teaching" he saw her eyes sadden even more, and she pulled away. _I was right, if I had no liking for potions..._ and then she broke out a small smile that turned into a soft laugh, he straightened up, staring down at her with curious eyes. _Of course he would say something about potions._ His eyebrows was arched, questioning her sudden outburst. Her laugh wasn't loud like those obnoxious ones that had people stare from miles away. It was a soft gentle laugh, with her shoulder shaking a bit, she even had a hand over her mouth a bit to even muffle it more.

"I'm glad you find my compliments are amusing Miss Malfoy" He was a bit annoyed, getting a compliment from him was a rare thing, and he wasn't expecting laughter out of it, but his annoyance didn't last long. It was reliving for him to see the girl who seemed to carry so much on her shoulders laugh, and even more so because of him, rather than her friends. Her laughter died quickly, leaving only a soft smile.

"Sorry Professor, I don't mean to disrespect your compliment, I'm most honored, it's just the compliment was very you" His brow remained arched, with a question. She walked away to the couch she always at still looking at him. "I mean, if someone had asked me, what sort of compliment you would give me, I'd say something that involves potions"

"Don't flatter yourself, you speak as if you know me" Her smile only widened.

"You have to admit professor, out of most if not all students in the school, I know more of you than they do, perhaps some professors too"

"I hardly doubt that Miss Malfoy" Her smile only widen as if taking on a challenge, she walked around and stood in front of the couch.

"I hardly doubt the charms teacher, Professor Flickwick, knows you've created the Muffliato Charm, which creates a buzzing sound in someone's ear so they couldn't eavesdrop. Bet Draco's father would surely use that on me if he knew" She sat down, and he walked around to her and glaring the whole time as he sat down too. Before he could say anything she spoke again looking into the fire "I wasn't snooping if you're wondering, the book is in your library which you have given me permission to enter" He humphed, while she straightened up and pulled her knees to her chest, and once again she had those dreamy eyes and gentle smile, like she always did when she spoke of her admirer.

Her long hair fell elegantly from the sides of her face all the way to her back, only her long lashes, nose and lips showed. Her long delicate fingers were intertwined with one around around her legs. He wondered what she was thinking of to have that look in her eyes, he wondered if someone would ever look at him the way she did when she thought of her mysterious admirer. If he was honest with himself he would have hoped it was him, this admirer of hers. Since the moment she stayed with him in Snape manor till now he had slowly stopped thinking of Lily as much as he used to. He used to do things in the name of Lily, look at her picture, sometimes even talk to her as if she was still here. His dreams even tend to involve Lily, but as time went on he dreamt less of her and looked less and less of the beautiful photo he had of her. His mind too occupied with Daisy. When Daisy wasn't around, avoided him or out with her friends and he remained alone here, he felt a coldness he never noticed before. The silence that was once bless, turned to something suffocating. She was different, and he could feel it in her magical signature, whoever she fancied, could never be him. He never thought so highly of himself, after all he was the bat that stalked the corridors of Hogwarts. He was a greasy git that liked no one and nothing but potions.

"I know the girl by the way" he looked at her not showing his confusion, he was so engrossed in his thoughts and merely watching her that he had forgotten she was talking. "the girl in my dream," she explained.

"Dumbledore will be holding his usual monthly meetings between the teachers, discussing any concerns we may have, he will bring this up. He will decide then what would be the best course of action." She nodded. "Till then I request for your word to speak your dreams" Daisy nodded. "Use your tongue"

"Yes sir" She said. Daisy glanced at the round clock that hung on the stone wall above the fire place. It was five in the morning. "Professor" she started again, gazing into the blaze of fire. "Do you have a love interest? I speak of mine, so I wondered about you" there was silence and when she turned to look at him at the end of the couch.

"Lily was my only love interest, I made a mistake in our younger years and she took a very long time to forgive me. By then she married someone I highly disliked and years later they had a son together." Daisy didn't look away as he stared into the fire this time. "The Dark Lord tried to take her and her husband's life not long after her son was born" Daisy eyes widen. "He for the first time failed."

"For years" he continued, "she was the only one, but it seems I may finally be moving on" he looked at her, he saw her eyes down, her long dark lashes hiding her beautiful eyes. Her lips were parted and she had such a sad expression. She wondered how it must have felt, to have Professor be with someone she disliked and then used, she couldn't help but feel the pain in her heart at the thought of that.

"I too think Id take a very long time to move on from the person I fancy" She finally said. Even though he wasn't one to share his feelings or really anything about himself he found it easier with Daisy. Daisy was easy to talk to, she wasn't a judging character, she already knew him, that in the past, he was a death eater and yet she had stayed by him. She knew his obsession with potion making and happily joins him on it. She wasn't scared of him or thought badly of him the way other students did. She had treated him as a human being. He wanted to reach across and touch her, he wanted to pull her to him and hold her, he wanted to stare deeply into those eyes and before he knew it his arm was reaching over to her. He held her arm and pulled her to him. She fell into his chest awkwardly and surprised. His arm wrapped around her and secured her there. He wondered what he would do if she pulled away and ran off, if she got mad or disgusted with him. He looked down at the top of her head, she didn't move she didn't struggle. A hand come up in front of him and it clenched onto the front of his robes instead.

Daisy's heart raced, her face red and her throat dry. She was confused when he grabbed her, for a moment she thought she had done something wrong. But then he pulled her into a firm embrace into his hard chest and she froze. Any second expecting him to release her, make some kind of excuse like there was a bug or something on her. But he didn't. He just held her there, and eventually she clenched onto his robes. She could barely hear his heart beat with how loud and fast hers was.

The smell of vanilla and lavender hit his noise the moment he pulled her into him, they weren't an overpowering smell nor were they sweet, they were light, and gentle to the nose, he liked it. The way her body felt against his was also nice, it was warm and the feel of his arms around her was satisfying. He felt relaxed after holding back for so long to finally touch her like this. When was the last time he ever hugged anyone? He has kissed and gone and done a lot more things before, after all he was a man with needs but hugging was something different. It was too intimate to do with a stranger. She suddenly burrowed her face into his chest and he tightened his grip on her. He could see her little ears peek out from her hair. They were red too. He wondered what expression she was making. He leaned back a bit to get a hand underneath to her chin to make he look up. She struggled and shook. They went back and forth, but he wasn't going to lose, at the right moment he snatched at her chin and gripped it and yanked it up to him. Her eyes were tightly shut but her face was very red, more so than usual, with her ears red as well.

He frowned.

"Are you sick, you're burning up" his hand under her chin went to touch her forehead but she pulled away completely, eyes opening but not meeting his.

"N-no, I just, it must be the light from the fire" she stuttered and said awkwardly looking anywhere but him. He didn't like the lack of warmth when she pulled away, so he pulled her back to him. Daisy felt a sudden hit in her heart as tears swelled up. As a child she never got any affection that she desired from her muggle mother. At one point when she was only 8 she even tried scratching at her face, hurting herself to see if she would react to her being hurt. After creating a hole in her face, raw enough, she'd pretend it didn't hurt and try to interact with her. It hadn't worked and she gave up eventually. She'd tried hugging her mother once when she got into a fight with her, as an apology, she had been pushed off. Ever since she stayed away from touching her mother. She remembered the first time Narcissa hugged her, it was awkward for her, as she wasn't used to it, but this time, the man she admired, the man who started all this pulled her into a tight embrace. Twice. She clenched at the front of his robes tightly and started to move her fingers as if scratching the fabric of his robes as tears fell and were absorbed into his robes.

The embrace was different than Draco's mother. It was needy, and full of protection and desire, of security which are all things she was neglected in life. He looked down at her strange scratching behavior and when he saw her shoulders shake, and felt something warm and wet on his chest he understood. He tried pulling away to get a look of her but she clung tightly and shook her head. For years she wanted this sort of affection, of strong arms that let her know things will be okay. A wordless affection that explained it all.

"Look at me, Daisy" she shook her head again, still hidden in his chest. He managed to peel her off enough, holding her on both shoulders to look at her wet cheeks and red nose. Her eyes were closed, her lashes soaked as yet another tear fell down the curve of her cheek, down to her chin and drop off. She bit her bottom lips. "Open your eyes" she shook her head again. "Daisy" his voice was low, and warningly. After a pause those eyes finally opened to reveal the blue hidden eyes.

He saw such sadness, such pain, and the moment he saw them, she closed them again, pulling away from him all together, she curled up in a ball at the end of the couch turned a bit away from him. She shoved her face into her knees.

"Professor" she lifted her eyes up to gaze at the warm fire. He remained looking at her, "have you ever been so hurt" she had a sad smile. "that you could feel the pain physically in your heart" her voice was strained and she had to remind herself to swallow, and breathe as she spoke. With that smile still on her face a tear fell again, "a pain that makes it hard to breathe ..." no longer able to keep her expression up she shoved her head back into her knees and she held onto her legs so tightly as if her life depended on it, she did that scratching against her own leg. What hurt the most for Severus, was she never made a sound. Her cries were silent cries, her screams were silent screams.

He didn't say anything for who knows how long. When she finally peeked back up again, she took a deep breath and let her legs back down. She had a smile again and wiped at her cheeks with her sleeves. She apologized over and over and got up. She thanked him.

"Daisy -"

"I'll be fine," she looked him in the eye, with those broken sad blue eyes, despite her smile. "I'll always be fine," her eyes casted down still with a smile "I have to be" and with those words she thanked him again and excused herself. He could tell, the words she said weren't the first time, she had been telling herself those words for years. With the same smile. As she turned to walk away he stood and reached for her hand.

She turned, looking at her hand and looking up his arm and to the man that held her back.

"I have" he finally answered. Her eyes saddened and she looked down at their hands.

"Does it ever go away?" she asked quietly, his reply came slow.

"With time" she nodded at his answer. He pulled her unexpectedly again into an embrace. It was nothing like a loving hug. Not a hug that is drowning you in love and affection, where you're neck to neck and your entire body clung to one another. Nor did she expect it from a man like himself to. It was a desperate hug from two love deprived people. But it wasn't the hug that was amazing or that made her feel better, it was the fact that he was doing this for her. The thought of it. She, however didn't dare wrap her arms around him, she wouldn't want to ruin the moment so she merely held the front of his robes, smiled into his chest and took on the scent of mixed potion ingredients and musk.

 **Author Note:** Hope you enjoyed that. Took me awhile but I think it's okay. Review for more, and have a lovely day.


	16. Chapter 16 Sirius

**Author's Note:** Hello new and old readers I've decided to rewrite this story, it will be somewhat different, and the hopefully with much better overall take on it. I hope you will still enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. **Disclaimer:** Any places, people, names...etc that is from Harry Potter I do not own,  they belong to J.K Rowling the Author of the series.

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:** Lily and James Potter are **A** ** _LIVE_** Harry lives with them, Peter Pettigrew still betrayed them but they survived and Sirius still went to Azkaban.

* * *

 **Severus's Apprentice : Sirius**

 _We'll put it in the past, so let's begin the future today, even if everything around us seems as if it's hopeless, I am prepared to take on the world. It's all for my wish, I ask if it will come true. But that, no one knows._

Daisy walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts class, spotted Laura and sat next to her. She wondered if she should tell her about her appearances in her dreams. The girls action in her dream was alarming and to see her friend act like that frightened her. Perhaps it would be best to keep it to herself to avoid frightening her own friend. They greeted each other with a smile and Professor Lupin went on explaining the Patronus charm simply because of the dementors appearances.

"I heard Harry can do a Patronus charm" one of the Gryffindors chimed in.

"Yeah" another agreed.

"Daisy can do it too" The sound of Draco from the front of the class startled her and silenced the room, many heads turned to each other or to her. Draco turned too, to give her a very long look before turning away.

"Yes, I've seen it as well quite remarkable really." Professor Lupin gave her a wide smile and she blushed at the attention and smiled. The class went on, and she kept getting looks and some whispers went around.

"So, are you really going to the firework with Draco?" Laura said looking extremely sad, Daisy turned to look at her, but Laura wasn't look at her.

"Laura, I have no interest in Draco, you know this" Daisy whispered back. "I'd much rather go with...you-know-who" she meant professor Snape, but Laura's face widened and turned to her terrified. "I meant Professor!" Daisy whisper-yelled and Laura's face relaxed.

"Oh" When the class ended with a small assignment due tomorrow Daisy waited for Laura to pack her things so they'd walk together to their next class. Laura was an extremely shy girl who seems to be embarrassed and feel awkward quite often. Draco walked up to them as the class emptied.

"You haven't given me a reply about the fireworks" Daisy saw the way Laura hid behind her, peeking out time to time at Draco.

"Hello to you too" Daisy sarcastically said instead. "Actually I don't know if I will go at all" Daisy answered and they behind walking, Draco to her left, Laura to her right.

"I thought you've never seen any, why wouldn't you want to go?"

"Will your mother be there?"

"Yeah, and father too"

"I suppose, if its a family thing-"

"I'll meet you then, then" before Daisy could even finish he was off.

"A date...with the Draco Malfoy, how romantic" Daisy turned her head to Laura who had dreamy eyes, and extremely rosy cheeks.

"Hardly a date his family will be there" Laura turned redder, feeling embarrassed for what she said out loud. They were heading to their last class, potions.

"I'd be happy if he even became friends with me" she said in a quieter voice. When they reached the dungoens it was Daisy's turn to become red, and Laura teased a bit. "I wonder why you seem in a good mood all of a sudden"

"No idea what you're implying"

"I wonder if it's that we're going to your favorite class"

"It is my favorite class" She agreed with a nod. Laura looked up at her with a big cute smile.

"What about the teacher?" Daisy looked away, almost pouting, when she saw how red Daisy was, she got suspicious. She knew Daisy was shy when it came to these things, but her face, to her ears were red too, which didn't happen often. "Did...Did something happen between you two?" Daisy's eyes widened and turned to her friend. "Something did!" Laura's eyes sparkled and she jumped cutely. "What what happened, you have to tell me-" Daisy placed hand over Laura's mouth to shush her, but she went on, her voice muffled, with a big happy eyes. When she was done talking in Daisy's hand, she removed the from Laura's mouth.

"You have to tell me!" They reached the classroom and Daisy leaned in to whisper in Laura's left ear.

"We just hugged" Without looking at Laura's extremely wide smile, and big sparkling brown eyes, her face blushing, and clearly happy for Daisy, Daisy opened the door to her favorite class and walked in. Her friend skipping in behind her.

Daisy remained talking with Laura, she sat next to her in potions and all the way to the great hall. Laura's face remained smiling, giving Daisy these side looks which only made Daisy blush. She also asked so many questions of how it happened, why, how did it feel, how did he smell, how did _she_ feel and so on. She was also so loud at times that she had to constantly ask her to lower her voice, or shush her. There were times she'd cover her mouth too. She didn't hate it, it was nice to have someone to share these new experiences with, she had never had a close female friend before. She felt a little heaviness off her chest. Of course she couldn't tell these things to the blond friend of hers but she thanked her secretly.

Daisy went outside for a bit of fresh air, when she spotted the three trio chasing the rat. Flashes of scenes popped in her mind and she winced and held her head with her right hand. She remained watching as the red head, Ron chased after the rat, and the two after their friend.

"Wait!" Harry called after his friend. When she saw the whomping willow her eyes widen. _Now, it was happening now._ Daisy ran down the corridors, almost running into a group of students standing in the middle of the halls. She had to get professor she had to tell him. She ran down to the dungeons jumping the last three steps. He wasn't in his chambers or potions class. She was panting hard now, when she went back out the dungeons, she spotted Professor Lupin coming out of his classroom and locking the door, night was coming. She rushed to him, before he was out of sight.

"Professor" She panted out. "Potter, Potter and and the Granger girl and Weasley"

"Catch your breath Daisy"

"I know" after she caught her breath she whispered. "I know about you sir, I know about the black dog, I know what you've been doing" He narrows his eyes, the corridor was empty, and he slowly approached and she stepped back.

"How long have you known...?"

"Quite some time, but that's not important, they're out there, Sirius has probably already went for the rat" His eyes widened. "At the whomping willow" He took his wand out.

"I told him to wait" and ran out. Daisy sighed in relief and once she no longer could hear the man running she saw Professor come around the corner, with a potion in hand. A potion she recognized as the wolfsbane potion. He spotted her instantly, and she spotted him, he took quick strides to her and she rushed to him, before he said a word she spoke first.

"It's happening now, my dreams, Harry and his friends are at the whomping willow, Sirius will be there and Lupin just left too"

"That wolf, doesn't he know tonights the full moon" Snape spat, before rushing over and she followed, when he saw her coming along he stopped. "You're staying here"

"What, why?" Daisy fought back. "I'm the one that knows what happens, I'm the one-"

"No, it's too dangerous" his deep rumbling voice was harsh and demanding, she pushed her lips in a thin line and glared up at him. He glared back down at her. He paused for only a bit more before turning and walking away. She watched his back his cloak swishing away at the speed he was going. Daisy ran the other way, down the hall and took a few turns pass the hospital wing. _There must be something I can do._ Daisy opened Professor Snape's school storage room, and looked around for the potions she needed. She grabbed a wound cleaning potion, and blood replenishment potion, just in case. She slide down the ladder turned off the light and closed the door behind her. Putting the potions in her pocket she turned to look at the dark corridor. She gulped as she felt her lips dry, the memory of her recent dream came back to her and she tried to push it away. She ran outside towards the whomping willow, she heard the cries of Remus Lupin. _No...!_ The howl came next, she was in sight of what was going on, she saw the grey wolf raise up and slash down at Professor Snape that was protecting the students. They fell down, just when the wolf was going to strike again, the black dog that had saved her before, charged at it, and they went rolling around back and forth away from them. The students got up and one again Professor Snape held them behind him. The wolf and dog growled at each other and they charged, the wolf throw him away against a rock and the dog whimpered. Daisy hid behind the trees peering. The wolf was once again going to hit professor Snape but Sirius attacked it once more and ran off, the wolf ran after him, clearly annoyance by his interference. Harry went around Severus and ran after them.

"Sirius!" the boy cried.

"Come back here Potter!" Right when the wolf was out of sight Daisy ran around. Out of sight into the woods. The wolf seemed to have beaten the dog because it came back to the boy.

"OOOoooooooo!" Daisy called from the woods, and it actually worked. _A werewolf only responds to its own kind..._ Daisy remembered Hermione's words. She did it again, and this time the wolf followed her voice and made its own howl, she ran. She ran as fast as she could, heart racing, she tripped and fell onto the ground, scrapping her knees and ripping her jeans against the tree root. The wolf stood tall behind her, it growled loudly angered to be fooled by a fake howl and she cried out and closed her eyes when it raised a big paw. Buckbeak scratched at the wolf and Daisy opened her eyes when she heard the sound of feathers against the wind. She watched the fierce fight before her, the wolf crouched down at the hybrid creature. Buckbeak raised her eagle claws again to slash it down at the wolf that stepped away. She thanked the Hippogriff and took this chance to run, run as fast as she could. Flashes of dementors, lots and lots of dementors by a body of water came to mind and she ran wherever her legs took it. She reached a big body of water and froze at the amount of dementors. The water that was once flowing was frozen as well as the grass around.

"No Sirius!" the boy cried. Sirius, in his human form was in tatters, at his death bed, and Harry over him, lost. The dementors came at them, both at the same time, one swished down to Sirius and another to Harry, they'd come and go till the soul came out of Sirius's mouth floated.

Her body froze in fear at the amount of dementors. Flashes of horror went across her eyes at the remembrance of her first encounter. She had relived her worst memories. Her memories of her mother trying to get rid her, her memories of her mother beating her, her memories of her mother saying how useless and worthless she was. Tears formed in her eyes as her voice caught in her throat.

 _Someone_ _, someone is suppose to save them._ Daisy looked around frantically, desperately, a _ny second now,_ but there was no one here. She looked back across the body of water as she saw a light come out of the man's mouth. His soul itself.

The boy was next. _Move Daisy, move. You know the spell come on now._ She closed her eyes tightly. Egging her body to move, she had a death grip on her wand. _You have to. If you don't they'll. Now!_ She bit her lips, and looked one last time behind her, than ran up. Wand out, at the sky.

"Expecto Patronum!" She screamed as loud as she could, a big burst of light radiated from her wand, while standing in front of her, a form of a bird, her guardian, the light pulsed from the bird surrounding the whole body of water, the light came out over and over, pushing the demetors further and further away till they were gone. The boy seemed to waver a bit, then slowly collapse onto the stone ground, as her wand slowly dimmed. She ran over to them, the blood covered body of the falsely accused criminal frightened her. She scrambled to take out the potions in her pocket to give to the man, in hopes to aid him. Subconsciously she had asked her patronus to find the others. The bird flew around her before going away to find the others.

Severus searched around the grounds for them, as Hermione helped Ron walk. A little flicker of light caught Ron's attention.

"What's that?" he asked and Hermione squinted as it approached.

"Professor" she called, he was ahead of them. He turned, he too saw the cute fluffy green cheek conure flying up to them and perch on Ron's fluffy head. It did a little shake of it's feathers and fly back the direction it came. "I think it wants us to follow it.." they did, they followed the bird all the way back to Daisy. The moment they came to the clearing they froze, the bird perched on Daisy's shoulder and disappeared.

"What's she giving him?!" Ron was the first to bark, Daisy looked up at Professor, with scared eyes. Professor had to hold back everything from hitting the boy, it was clear Daisy was helping them, thankfully Miss Granger spoke. They rushed towards her.

"She's giving him healing potions Ron" She answered him bitterly, before they reached their bodies.

"Professor he needs help" Daisy said desperate. Severus levated Sirius and Harry back to the castle. Daisy helped Hermione with helping Ron walk, who complained and sent dirty looks. Daisy was covered in blood, cuts, bruises, some parts of her swelling up now, as well as dirt. The long walk back was quiet. When they reached the hospital wing, Dumbledore was already there speaking with Poppy, they both turned as the doors opened. Madam Pomfrey nursing instincts kicked in and rushed over, telling them where to put the bodies, and she immediately worked on Sirius first as his injuries seemed the worse. After some charms and potions later, everyone stood in anticipation. Daisy held her breath, her dream never told her anything about anyone dying.

"Remus?" Dumbledore asked looking at Daisy specifically. Daisy almost forgot about her DADA teacher.

"He, he's was last in the woods behind the whomping willow" The old man nodded.

"He's lucky to be alive" Poppy spoke as she stepped away from her patient and went towards Ron to aid his broken leg. "Whoever gave him a replenishing potion and wound cleaning potion did well," Ron cried out in pain as she did a few painful charms on his broken leg and wrapped up his leg in a cast. "by the time you would have brought him he would have died already" Hermione eyes teared up and immediately hugged Daisy who stumbled a bit, taken by surprise at the girls action. She winced.

"Thank you" She pulled away moved on to watch Harry.

"Harry just needs some resting." Hermione took a deep breath and let it out in a relieved sigh.

"Quick thinking on your part Miss Malfoy, to bring those potions" Daisy looked up at the old man.

"Yeah, as if she knew something was going to happen" Ron's voice was bitter, and hateful.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded

"Hermione, you're the brains, who just carries those kinds of potions with them unless they knew"

"Mister Weasley is correct, Miss Malfoy did know" Hermione looked up at their headmasters words. Taken aback by them.

"What do you mean sir?" Her brows furrowed.

"You see Miss Granger, Daisy here is what you call a Foreseer, I'm sure you've read about this." the old man walked around to Daisy and rested a heavy hand on her left shoulder.

"It's a gift, given from Rowena Ravenclaw" She confirmed her knowledge. "It's a gifts to see the future in dreams, but sir Daisy is a Slytherin"

"Rowena, when creating this gift did not exclude houses, but simply a gift of knowledge to those who are truly of Ravenclaw"

"So you knew" Ron spoke again. "And you did nothing to prevent it? I could still have my leg perfectly fine you know!"

"Ron, she may have known what was to happen, but she doesn't know exactly when" Ron made a look, bothered of course by the Malfoy girl and decided to stay quiet instead.

"Poppy" Dumbledore spoke. "Make sure no one sees Sirius, and when he is strong enough, to send him to..." The word was mouthed, and no one caught what his lips said till it was too late. The nurse however did, and nodded. Severus on the other hand glared at Ron, for once he was glad for Hermione's words.

"I suppose I should do a check on you too Severus"

"No-"

"I've know you since you were a boy Severus" She rushed him onto a bed and closed the curtain, and stepped out. "You too Miss Malfoy" She pointed at the bed next to Professor's. Daisy went over reluctantly, and the nurse curtained the room and asked her to strip. Hermione and Dumbledore left the room, and Ron was given a sleeping draught as it was late. Daisy sat in silence, using her dirty clothes to cover as much of her body as possible till the nurse attended to her. She heard some whispers between the two adults and she stood and pulled her curtain a bit to look. Professor's curtains weren't closed completely on her side and she could see a bit of his bare back and right arm. Daisy looked away quickly as he was about to turn, her face glowing red.

"Alright your turn dear" The curtain opened a bit, just enough for the nurse to come in. Daisy shyly dropped the clothes to the floor. Exposing herself in merely undergarments. She'd done this many times before for her biweekly examination since her blood works, but she never got used to undressing in front of a person. She was sure the nurse had seen everything too many times that she was desensitized from it already. It was still awkward and she felt vulnerable especially when that person isn't someone you know on a personal level. The nurse did her usual scans and gave her a few things for the bruises and swelling. She cleaned her leg up from the fall and bandaged it up.

She saw the silhouette of Professor Snape behind the curtain.

"All done" The nurse left again so she could change. Daisy lifted up her robes, stared at how dirty it was and wore them anyways. She didn't have a choice. She buttoned up the last of her shirt then opened the curtain, professor was waiting for her, he looked at her up and down, took his wand out and tried to fix her clothes the best he could, then went ahead out the hospital wing and went towards the dungeons.

"I thought I told you to stay put" Was the first thing he said to her, more like growled.

"I couldn't, I knew you were going to get hurt" Came her soft reply. The sun was rising as they finally reached the dungeons. When she went in after him, she turned to close the door behind her, strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into his hard chest.

"You could have been killed" Came his harsh voice in her ear, holding her as if he needed to make sure that she was still here, still alive.

"But I wasn't" She replied.

"But you could have been" He growled, annoyed at her talk back. She didn't give a reply, instead tears welled up in her eyes as the shock slowly left her body. She pulled away from his arms and turned, before shoving herself back into them, her arms around him, clenching fists of his robes as her body began to shake. The adrenaline had kept her going at the moment, the want to help, and the need to live, mashed up and kept her going. The fear barely registering in her at the time things were happening, but now, when the run had lessened, when she was back in safe places and arms, with everyone alive and okay. It was slowly hitting her. "I was so scared" Came her muffled voice. He pulled away to look at her, her face was had some bandages she had a busted lip, and a bruised cheek. Her eyes slowly softened when he finally looked at her blue ones. Her arm had fallen to her side.

"You're going to kill yourself one of these days" Daisy managed to giggle at that, wiping her face, only to wince at the pain. "You're going to need to take some potions for a couple of days"

"Yes sir" she said like the military. He let go of her and took off his cloak off and he said he good nights and was about to leave to his bedroom, she turned before he closed the door.

"Sir?" He turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering, there's a firework show at the end of the school year" She said without meeting his eye. "Draco wanted to go, Misses Malfoy and Mister Malfoy will be there too. I was wondering if you will be?"

"Loud noise, and flashing colors don't sound appealing to me Miss Malfoy" Daisy didn't show the disappointment in his voice and merely nodded.

"I thought so, well, good night sir" She turned a little too quickly, and he noticed that, but didn't stop her as she left into her bedroom. He paused, contemplating if he should say something, or what he should even say, but decided against it. He had had a long night and a well needed rest was beckoning.

Daisy practically jumped into her bed and cuddled up into her pillow. Her whole body ached but she was too tired to be bothered by that, she was finally in her cozy little bed and all she could think about was how soft the pillow was. Her eyes slowly closed and off to sleep she was, her last thoughts was of Professor Snape.

 _Daisy was on her knees, her face into a pillow as her fingers dug into it, the room around her was so dim she could hardly see anything in front of her, a rough hand touched down her arched spine all the way to her raised hips, she let out a startled gasp at the feel of the cold hands, as another hand grabbed onto both sides of her hip._

 _"Relax" Came the deep, rumbling, commanding voice behind her, Daisy's toes curled and she tightened up as she felt something intruding. She gasped, her body in a coat of sweat._

 _"I-I can't" She whimpered, her body shuttered as she bit her lips and held her breath at the pain. She felt all sorts of things, embarrassment, nervousness, fear, self-cautious, excitement, she was feeling and was thinking too much that she couldn't calm down, she couldn't relax._

 **Author Note:** Hope you enjoyed that. Took me awhile but I think it's okay. Review for more, and have a lovely day.


	17. Chapter 17 Fireworks

_Disclaimer:_ Any places, people, names...etc that is from Harry Potter I do not own,they belong to J.K Rowling the Author of the series.

* * *

 **Severus's Apprentice : Firework Festival**

 _The wind that breezed through the two of us, where did it carry the sadness from? The sky after I cried seemed to be more transparent. You words always seemed so sharp, but felt a bit warm today. I didn't know kindness, smiles and how to talk of my dreams, so I mimicked on what I saw. Just a little longer is fine, just a little longer is fine, so, let's stick together a little longer._

Spring neared the end with the brown wolf dream occurring much less. Going to sleep was either a nightmare or something inappropriate that left a mess in her undergarment. She had been getting a new dream, a dream of simply darkness, just standing there. It was so dark around her, she couldn't even see anything. She wasn't even sure if her eyes were open, and she couldn't move either. It was cold in this darkness, cold and silent, and that was all to the dream. As for her other inappropriate dream, she never saw the man behind her, but the voice and hand was clear to her to who it was. Ever since the first dream she had avoided eye contact at all cost. How could she face that man? She couldn't face him for a whole week from just the dream with the kiss, let alone this! She felt so dirty so inappropriate and lewd. She was never like the other kids in school, boyfriends and girlfriends and sex this and sex that. She never really had the time, her mind was too occupied with when her next meal was, and how she was going to feed her mother, nothing else mattered. She was a virgin in every way, besides the forced kisses.

Daisy forced herself out of bed and to another shower and change of undergarment. Exams were over and the last few days of school was merely for fun and memories. Most of the time Daisy spent this time with her three friends mainly with Laura. She'd be out all day and come back late at night and merely tell her professor good night. But today was the day she went to the Malfoy Manor. The fireworks was tonight and they were all going to meet up there for the last day of school. Her things were packed and ready to go, they weren't going by train but rather by floo. Daisy hadn't had much experience with this sort of transportation but she knew pronunciation was key.

"Professor" Snape stood ready to floo out but stopped at her voice. "Would... Can I... If it's okay with you, I..."

"Spit it out" he urged her, and she quickly said the next lines.

"May I stay in Snape Manor this summer too?" She said so fast with her eyes closed ready for the rejection. When she didn't get a fast enough reply she thought maybe an excuse would work. "I mean I really miss Lin and Linda and I can't just take them away from you in Malfoy Manor if I'm there..."

"We will discuss this in Malfoy Manor" with that he disappeared.

"Daisy!" Narcissa rushed over to Daisy who dropped her luggage to hug the lady back.

"Morning Misses Malfoy" Daisy greeted with a smile. She turned to the man of the household and greeted him as well. He merely nodded and went to greet Severus.

"Call me Narcissa, or mom" Narcissa insisted, and Daisy nodded.

"You have read my letter, yes?" Severus asked the blond man and he nodded. They all sat around the living room couches, including Draco. The air seemed thick even with Narcissa. She saw Lucius hint to his wife a few times and she finally spoke. She felt something was wrong.

"Daisy we need to tell you something about yourself." Daisy looked from her to her husband.

"Okaaay" she said slowly, a bit concerned, looking from Narcissa to Severus. Narcissa got up and Draco follow the two girls somewhere private. They sat down and Narcissa had her hands folded on her lap. Narcissa glanced at Draco before turning back to Daisy, who stared at both of them. "Well, with the title of a Malfoy, you most likely will have some Veela blood in you. Severus confirmed this with some blood tests"

"Veela?"

"You read so much, don't tell me you don't know what those are" Draco cut in. She turned to him then back at his mother, ignoring his insult.

"Idoknow but not much, I just know they're semi-human with good looks and tend to have their own special magical traits. Most of their children, if they breed with humans almost always take on their traits physically. Oh, and they're harpy like creatures when angered" Narcissa nodded.

"Yes but, it seems your magical core is blocked by this trait"

"What... Do you mean?"

"She means you can't fully use your magic because the Veela magical abilities and your magical core are fighting one another. Because you are a female Veela, and a virgin, to be able to activate your Veela and human core safety, to the full potential you possible can, you have to have intercourse" Draco bluntly said and his mother gave him a look.

"You make it sound like being a virgin is a problem, so what if it's blocking some of my magical core? I seem to be doing fine in school, and I guess when... I" memories of her dream came to mind and he head went down to her hands to hide her red face. "Whenever it happens then I'll just be better with my magic..."

"You don't get it do you?" Draco continued it for her leaning forward in his couch. "If it keeps blocking it and fighting, eventually you'll lock it out completely and you won't be able to use magic at all, and for some cases, people die." the whole time he spoke harshly.

"So, if... If I don't do anything eventually I'll be either magic less or die"

"Yes" Narcissa answered, she turned to the lady.

"Is there a time when this happens or..." Narcissa shook her head. "So... What's going to happen now then?" Lucius and Severus came by.

"Finished yet?" Lucius said annoyed. Narcissa looked at her husband, they shared a look and he sighed.

"It seems most already desire you, you'd just pick whoever you want and do the deed. You only need to do it once" Lucius said.

"Maybe someone from school" Narcissa suggested. "Mister Zabini?" Daisy avoided Professor Snape's eyes and looked down at the cruel life can be. "We can throw a party and you can pick whoever you wa-"

"I'll just wait" Daisy interrupted.

"Daisy this could mean death..." Narcissa put a hand on her knees worry in her eyes.

"That's okay"

"Don't say that as if it's nothing young lady!" her voice has never been so harsh towards her before and she actually flinched at the tone. A finger was up warningly. Daisy looked up at the lady.

"Or I could be magic less."

"I will not have a squib under this household!" Lucius spat disgustingly at the word. "It's bad enough your blood in soiled"

"Then disown me when I'm of age, you only got two more years to wait" she shot back bitterly.

"Daisy please..." Narcissa's eyes softened.

"I don't want my first time to just be a fling. You're a woman, you should know what I feel" Narcissa's looked down.

"I do, but it's life or death..."

"Or I become magic-less"

"You rather be a squib than to have your way with a man?" she glared at Draco. She opened her mouth only for Severus to speak first.

"Perhaps sleep on it?" his arms went out to the side with her eyebrows raised. She looked down. "It seems Miss Malfoy prefers to remain in Snape Manor" he announced, changing the subject.

"Is this true, what of your Veela state? Remaining here with experienced Veela's will help"

"I haven't decided on what, but till then if it's okay with everyone for me to remain in Snape's Manor, that would be much appreciated." She said firmly. Narcissa sad face only nodded and Daisy thanked her.

"Then we will be taking our leave, we will meet at the fireworks tonight then?" Daisy's eyes widened at her professors was going?They left out the Manor and walked towards the other Manor. The moment they were out of sight she turned to him.

"You're going then?"

"Obviously" Daisy smiled widely, after such a morning there was at least some good news. She was so excited now, extremely. "Misses Malfoy has also bought you clothing to wear." the firework event was more like a festival, with lanterns, games, food, gift shops, music and the grand finale of the night would be the firework show of all three schools. She was looking forward to it.

The first thing Daisy did when she got back was take a trip to the kitchen where usually Lin and Linda were, when they saw her they charged at her, spun around her and jumped around in excitement like puppies. They asked so many questions without giving her time to answer, they jumped from one question to the other and complimented her left and right and told her she must have missed the vast library here. And she did, without anymore wait they rushed her there while they make the best meal they could muster.

Daisy looked up the library room taking it all in again. The smell of old books and the architecture of the room was refreshing to her. She walked down the aisle and admired the books and touched the spine as she walked. Loving the feel of it. Daisy grabbed a book of dreams, out of curiosity and sat down. She flipped through the pages till she came across a dream of Darkness. There were many meanings, and variety, like, if you were in darkness with a dog, then you're alone with an enemy. Dog meaning enemy. She scanned the subtitles till she found Darkness and immobility. There was only one word next to it.

"Death" then in extremely tiny writing in brackets said: If complete loss of movement, then death is near. Right when she read the words out loud. Professor came in and asked for some assistance in the lab. While she did enjoy potions, today or the pass few days she'd stayed out of his way. After reading such a thing, being alone didn't sound so great right now, in a big room. It was hard to say no, and she ended up joining him. She had closed the book and quickly put it away, before joining him. A little spook by what she had read.

She ended up simply chopping things for him. The way he moved and worked with potions was extravagant and she could watch him all day. The moment she saw his hands her mind flipped back to her dream of his hand down her back. She closed her eyes and shook the memory away. Her blush remained as she chopped away at rats tail. Her mind wondered back to her situation. She had always thought sex was something for two married people, therefore she never thought of it on her own. It was something private and personal and special between lovers. It wasn't something to mess with, it was something to be taken serious. Draco however made it seem like it was nothing and easy and simply, perhaps it was that way because he was a boy and she a girl.

She glanced up at the man as a question came to mind that made her heart tighten up. Fear of his answer, but she asked anyway.

"Sir.." she began "Can... Can I still stay here... If I become a squib?" when an answer didn't come fast enough she spoke again. "I can cook and clean, I prefer to do it without magic anyway, I can stay with the house elves and" she turned to look at him. "I can still help with potions. I won't be completely useless" he looked at her desperate eyes, her eyes looked away and her mind went back to what she read ."Perhaps that's not good enough, if I passed away -"

"Not, another, word Miss Malfoy." he said each word firmly with a pause. "I don't want to hear your self pitying" Daisy went quiet unless she was spoken to for the rest of the potion. She hadn't meant it that way, she was trying to be more accepting of her fate. It was better then wallowing in sadness. They continued on from potion to potion and the silence was beginning to get on his nerves. When he heard about the need for her to do such a deed, it was like a punch to the gut. He never knew such a risk existed. However they explained that the amount of Veela in her was far more than theirs, seeing as she was the child of Lucius's grandfather, who was a Veela himself. When they were suggesting some people for her it only angered him more. It was like they were auctioning people for her to pick, or worse the other way around. The girl to his surprise had picked the risky choice than the safest choice. He couldn't decide if she was brave or just stupid.

He glared at her, he hadn't taken her in, hugged her and complimented her all for her to think so lowly of herself. For her to simply throw her life away like that. He didn't want to lose another flower. He had changed too much now to lose her. With the last potion being stored away before dinner Daisy excused herself first, he reached out and held her back.

"I believe, it'd be best to not take the risk Miss Malfoy" Daisy pulled her hand away from him and turned with pained hurt eyed that took him aback.

"All year, no, all my life I've always done what I've been told to do, without much of a choice to pick. Now even this, such a personal thing is also being taken away from me. How can I sleep with a stranger or someone that isn't the person I love... " her voice died down as her head went down too.

" Who is it?" Daisy's shook her head.

"That doesn't matter, even if they agreed. I don't want their pity" She turned away to storm off.

"Sacrifices-" She turned sharply, her hair spinning around her at the speed of her turn.

"I am sacrificing, I'm risking my life..." her eyes met his and a tear fell down her cheek. "I... I don't want to talk about this with you sir..." She turned and excuse herself up the stairs. He hated it when she specifically said she didn't want to talk tohim about it. It always made him feel not good enough.

Dinner was silent, besides him telling her they were leaving at 5:30 pm to the festival. It was three in the afternoon. Lin and Linda followed the sad figure of the girl they admired up to her bedroom. They looked at each other in concern at the girl.

"Did Linda not make good food for Daisy?" Linda's ears were down.

"Did Lin?" she turned to them when she reached her room not noticing they were even following her. The dress she was going to wear to the festival hug beautifully behind the door.

"No no, I just have a lot on my head"

"Linda will help!" Severus climbed the stairs to head to his bedroom to get ready himself, he paused outside her room to stare at it for a moment. What she said down in the lab was true, she had always done things for others, not for herself. She was never given much options at all in anything. She didn't pick to have such a childhood, she didn't pick to be a Malfoy, she didn't pick to be molested or attacked, she didn't pick to have such horrifying dreams, she didn't pick many things but she'd taken them, knowing she had no choice. Without whining or complaining, without crying all over him about how her life is miserable. She went on with her school, she did her exams, she tried to see the brighter side of things despite all she's went through.

"Well..." Daisy smiled. "You see, I like Professor Snape" Severus froze when he was about to turn the knob to her door, his eyes widened. He heard the elves jump and cheer.

"Lin knew it!" Daisy blushed.

"But professor doesn't like me that way" Her voice was so quiet and sad he had to lean in more. The house elves ears fell down, and the cheering stopped all together.

"What will Daisy do?"

"Nothing, as long as I'm by his side, I'm okay with how things are" Linda's eyes teared up.

"Daisy will be alone?" Daisy nodded.

"Well, I won't be completely alone right? And if he finds someone one day then, I'll just stay with the Malfoy's till I'm of age and move out"

"Daisy will be lonely" Lin added.

"It's okay, I've always been alone" the elves hugged her tightly.

"Tell Master Snape!" Lin yelled and she shushed him.

"There's nothingtotell, I'm just a little girl to him, I'm just a student who likes potion making. That's his only interest in me. I'm okay with that really, it's better than nothing. I can live on with just that. I'm happy" her words did not match her tone. Linda touched where Daisy's heart would be, her ears down sadly still.

"Linda feels what Daisy feel, so much pain in Daisy's heart. Will Lady Daisy be okay like that forever?" Daisy smiled.

"I'll be fine, I'll always be fine, I have to be. Time will heal, maybe if I live up to professor age I'll finally move on" there it was again those words. She changed the topic on them. "Today is suppose to be a happy day! I'm going to a festival with Professor" the elves wiped their eyes and helped her with her dress and hair. The dress was a white and blue dress robes with big wide sleeves. There was a blue belt that covered under her chest and to her hip bone. A second belt, smaller than the first went around the tiniest part of her waist. She had matching blue and white flats. The skirt of the dress came right before her shoes, a-line and white. She sat in front of the mirror as the house elves did her hair. Her hair was done in a low bun that had small braids crossed over them, and lastly two flowers, a white and blue with a beautiful hair accessory that had a chime at the end. They stuck out to the side of her low bun. Her bangs were pulled up, the way Narcssia has hers. She felt older in this outfit when she looked in the mirror, but beautiful nonetheless. She thanked the house elves and they left after giving her lots of compliments. Daisy stared at her room, she was so used to the small dark room she had in the dungeons that this to her was too big even. What she really missed in this room was the window. She looked outside, from this distance and height she could see the lights from the was going to be a fun dayshe told herself.

Severus entered his room, unsure of what to really feel or think. The first emotion he had felt was shock, he had never expected her admirer to be him. Flashes of times she had spoken about her admirer with those soft dreamy eyes. All along she was talking abouthim. He remembered earlier that day in the lab, how hurt she sounded and looked when he suggested her not to take the risk. Having just been told by the one she loves to go fuck someone else. It was all clear to him now, why she was hurt, why she didn't want to talk tohimabout it. He felt like an idiot, a scumbag. Everything all made sense now.

He ran his fingers through his hair. Did he want her the same way she wanted him? He did, he had wanted her that way for awhile but he never admitted it. Even then, she was still underage, and he wasn't one to break the rules. He knew he wouldn't do it out of pity, but he didn't want her to think he was. He wasn't sure how much time he had left, to make things right, to help her. He didn't want to lose another flower because of his mistakes, his hesitations.

He looked down at his outfit, and started to change.

When it was time Daisy went down the stairs to see Professor back against her, by the door, he turned when he heard steps and looked up at her gracefully going down the stairs. Her attire fit her perfectly, and hugged in all the right spots, when she reached the head of the stairs he opened the door for her and she smiled at him. He was dressed in navy blue, very preppy, was he ever casual? There was a carriage outside and he lead the way for her. He helped her in and he followed in after. Daisy merely looked out the little carriage window the whole way in silence. She had held her breath when she saw the man, she loved it when he pulled his hair back and tied it, but she didn't want to think of him. Not now, today was all about fun. The lights grew bigger as they neared the entrance. Daisy looked up in amazement when they arrived. There was two pillars at the entrance, lights of all colors, everyone was dressed so differently, with so much color and designs of flowers and bubbles. Some people had masks on of different animals, and held food and sweets like candy canes and cotton candy.

"I told you it's her first time" Draco's voice from behind, had her turning.

"Oh, Daisy" She was almost tackled by Narcissa. "It fits you perfectly" Narcissa was dressed in a similar outfit of her, only in green and gold with black splashes of flowers randomly designed. Not to mention it was more of a slim fit. Lucius walked out in his usual formal wear and cane. Narcissa took hold of Daisy's hand. "We'll be off, shall we meet back here after a few hours for the firework?"

"I'm coming" Draco walked towards the ladies. The three waved goodbye to the men and went into the festival. Daisy's eyes brightened up at all the lights and games, the smell of food from all directions, and the people. Daisy spotted a shooting game.

"I didn't know they had muggle stuff here"

"Yeah, I'm sure some mudblood idea was this" Daisy rushed over to it, a little boy with red hair was in charge of it.

"How do you play this sir?" He smiled up at the pretty, polite girl and handed her a toy gun.

"You just gotta pop the balloons, you get five shots" Draco and Narcissa stood behind her confused to how the contraption works. "If you shoot all five you get to pick whatever prize you want here"

"Draco, I'll get you that stuffed snake over there" She pointed at the one hanging at the front. It was long and swirly, bright green with darker green spots. It's mouth was gaping, with face toy big eyes, and fangs.

"I'll play too!" Draco's pride got in the way and grabbed a gun as well. Daisy aimed and shot the first balloon down. Narcissa perked and cheered. Daisy went on shooting the next four down too, while Draco only got one. Daisy laughed.

"I'm surprised you even got one"

"Shut up"

"Well Pretty lady, you pick whatever you want" Daisy blushed at the name he gave her.

"I'll take the snake for this gentleman" She gave the snake to Draco who glared at her when she offered it. "just take it" and he did with effort. They went onto other games and food stalls. Daisy was glad to see some muggle foods too. It was like a place that had both of her worlds and it made he feel a bit happy about herself. It helped her forget about her problems. She'd point and run from one place to another. She caught fishes, and played darts. They won some prizes and Narcissa had brought a magical small bag that fits everything in. Daisy was getting far to excited that when she turned around after running to another booth neither of them were there. She looked left and right.

"Draco?" She ran back to the previous booth and didn't find them, she kept retracing her steps with no luck.

"Where did that crazy girl go?"

"Daisy?" Narcissa called. "Oh...we should tell the others, the more go searching the better" They found Severus and Lucius still at the front of the festival walking extremely slow.

"Lucius, Daisy's lost, we can't find her"

"That girl" Severus was the first that left the group to go looking. He rushed through the crowd, looking frantically left and right, he asked around and followed their directions.

Daisy sat on a bench by the bathrooms to rest, she'd been walking and running around for far too long. The shoes weren't the best for walking she had to admit, they were far too flat and thin.

"Hey girl, you here alone?" Daisy looked up at the group of boys. "Wanna have fun with us?" They weren't students she knew, they must be from the other schools.

"No, thank you" Was her firm reply. There was three of them, two sat on either side of her.

"Come on, we don't bite" the one standing leaned in close.

"Bet she's from Beauxbatons" A hand touched her thigh. Another hand turned her head to one of the boys.

"Yeah, no doubt with her looks." A hand ripped his hands off of her.

"Get your flighty hands off of her, you halfwit" The snarl, sneers and glares Severus shot the three boys made them piss themselves and run off. He turned to Daisy. "Why is it that whenever I lose sight of you, you always are found in trouble" Daisy thanked him and smiled at his comment. He let out a heavy sigh, relieved to have found her before anything else happened. "the others are worried, they're this way" He pointed behind him. He took hold of her hand and went the opposite way that he pointed.

"But sir I thought they're..." She stared at his back her voice dying down, a little sparkle in her eyes. The students all around glanced at the strange situation, especially those who knew Professor Snape and Daisy pulled away quickly. It wasn't that she was embarrassed to be with him, but she didn't want anyone thinking wrongly of Professor. He turned to her, and she spotted a stall with masks. He stood waiting for her as she went over and grabbed two. She rushed back and handed him a plain white one, while hers with a blue and white bird. He outstretched his hand this time.

"I'd rather you not get lost" It sounded like an excuse to hold her hand, but she accepted it anyways, smiling behind her mask. They, too played games, and won prizes, Professor Snape was much better than Draco. They ate new foods while just moving the mask to the side. Daisy laughed a lot she felt like an actual couple while they held hands.

"Oh look professor, there's a photo booth!" She rushed over and he followed. "they're exactly like the muggle ones" They slipped inside, and took some pictures with their masks, and some without. Daisy made some silly faces and some nice smiling ones, she even did one with a serious face that mimicked Professor Snape. When they were done they slipped the masks back on and wait for the pictures to print out, they were moving ones it turned out. Daisy smiled and laughed when she looked at them. She tucked them away in her pocket and moved on.

"We should return to them" He suggested, and though she was saddened at the end of their secret adventure, she was still happy to have had one at all. They started to walk back and they eventually found them, Narcissa once again attacked her in a hug and gave her a small scolding. Daisy moved her mask to the side.

"We should head now to the fireworks to get a good seat" Lucius said and they nodded. They headed towards the large field where some families were already, the fireworks were going to be played over a large body of water, while their was seats and rows around the body of water. Narcissa and Lucius found a seat together, Draco next to his mother and Daisy and Severus behind them. They were at the very top, with no one else behind them. Soon the place was getting packed and some talk was made here and there. Daisy had her mask to there left side, as Professor sat on her right with his to his right side. The first firework went out, and they were starting with the all girls school. The first firework actually frightened Daisy, and Draco was watching, waiting for her reaction, the sound made her jolt in her seat, and her hand went to her heart. He laughed and turned back to watch. The next one went up, and Daisy was still taken aback at how loud it was. It didn't' seem so loud when she heard them in the background back in the muggle world. Whenever there was anything to celebrate, but when you're so close. That was a different story. The next one had written out Beauxbatons and the crowd owed. The tip of each letter transformed into birds that scattered and disappeared into the night sky. Daisy watched, fixed into it, it was beautiful. She'd glance and professor a few times to see the lights reflecting his face.

The festival at the end of June was lively and overflowing with people. I had put on a dress and belt, making clanking and clicking sounds as I walked.

When the two of us looked up at the suddenly risen fireworksI secretly stole a glance of your face watching them in a got up, and said she was just going to the bathroom. She walked down the aisle and walked down to the festival that barely had anymore people walking the it would be better if I'd come to forget you, on a day like today I'd remember you again for sure. I've decided, as if the fireworks were shootings stars, to accept my fate as it is. Not knowing these kinds of feelings would have been great. A part of me somehow knew, the risk I've taken will be the end of me. When that time comes, when I know I will leave, and then we will never meet again. I'll want to, I'll want to see you and think of this summer day when you were with me.

Daisy retraced their steps around the festival when they were alone, picturing the scene before her once again.

When we grew a little tired of our little secret adventure, we'd sit down on the roadside listening to the distant sound of the orchestra, the whistling sounds and strings reverberating, a brocade cape bloomed bigger and bigger in the night sky. Spring will end soon in a little while, and it suddenly becomes painful. I launched my reversed heart when you stood in front of me, in the crowd of people, laughing and mouthing the words "I love you" behind my mask. I'll forget all about you now, this is just too sad, why must we have met?Fireworks continued in the dark sighs, tinged with a slight fever, I fell in love with you, in that voice and in those eyes, if I notice, time is passing by, but I still search for a trace of you.I looked up at the fireworks all by myself, making my heart prickle with pain. Very soon, the next season will arrive, I had watched the transient fireworks with you, and I will forever remember this spring day when you were with me.

Daisy closed her eyes as the last firework went up, followed by a tear down the side of her face. She placed her mask on and walked the quiet path alone slowly, memorizing the place, the people and her time here. She paused at the place they ate at.

"Professor did you like the grilled garlic shrimp? Did you like it as much as the eggplant salad I made? Did you have fun today?" The tears poured down her mask and leaked out from the end of it. She reached up at the endless dark sky filled with stars. "I don't have much time Professor...Thank you for everything I had a lot fun...but" she brought her hands to her chest. "But it hurts..." She clenched to the front of her dress where her heart ached.

"Shouldn't you be telling me this in person?" She turned around, to see him standing there alone with his mask. He took her hand and guided her back out to the carriage and off they went in silence.

"You knew your magical core was being taken away from you." He finally said.

"Yes, I just didn't know why, now I do"

"You know what risk your body will take as well, don't you?" The carriage went over a bump at her silence. "Look at me and answer me" He grabbed her by the chin, and took her mask off, when he saw her swollen eyes, and tear stained face she yanked away from him.

"Please..." She cried out weakly. "I don't want to think about it, I had a lot of fun today sir, I don't want to ruin it" She looked back away from him to the window next to her, watching the them getting further and further away from the beautiful lights of the festival.

"When" He started. "Is your last day?"

"I do not know, I only know it's in the summer time, this summer" She looked down at her hands on he lap. "I'd like to make each day count till then sir," She look up at him, with a brave smile on. "till then sir, it's been a pleasure to have met you" The carriage stopped at her last word, having already arrived, she left before he could say anything. He was frozen, his mouth parted, his eyes pained as he watched her walked further and further away from the carriage. She didn't look back, she couldn't, she opened the double doors of Snape's manor and disappeared inside.

Authors Notes:This has got to be my favorite chapter, I cried writing it...please review.


	18. Chapter 18 The Deed

**Warning: Underage sex.**

* * *

 **Severus's Apprentice : The Deed**

 _If I could take every dream I've ever had and trade them in for a little more time with you, I would never dream again._

Summer came by again, and Daisy stared outside of the window from her big bedroom. She tried on a big smile, and hopped down the stairs to spend some time in the kitchen with the elves. She hadn't gotten the chance to cook much in the school year, and she liked cooking. She wanted to spend time with them before going to the Malfoy's.

"Morning lady Daisy!" the elves said in unison and she greeted back with a big smile. Severus had decided to go to the Malfoy's every second day and she didn't mind, since she may never see them again. Though she never said that to him. She wanted to make as much memories she could. She found herself remembering bitter sweet music from the muggle world and spending almost everyday with Professor in the lab and helped cook every meal, she tried to live for the moment not the future. She smiled more, and laughed more, even the Malfoy's noticed something off.

One morning, after breakfast, they sat down in the living room, having already settled into a routine, two weeks into summer. The sun rays brightened the room through the big windows, keeping the cold away. Professor Snape sat in his armchair, to the left of Daisy, dressed in his usual dark attires reading the newspaper. Daisy on the other hand held a book of dreams, sitting in a three person couch, in the middle. She had a long peach skirt on, that reached up to her belly button, with a white long sleeves top that had a wide head opening that showed up her defined collar bone. The sleeves were completely lace. They tend to sit around for a while, in silence and eventually began conversation, sometimes she would start it, and other times he would. This time, he did.

"Do you intend on telling your love interest your feelings at all?" He asked behind the newspaper, he reached for his tea for a sip after the question.

"I intended to, by the end of the school year, however, it would be better of if they didn't know if I am to disappear" She answered honestly, as well not looking at him.

"And you have decided in the end to take this risk?" Daisy closed her book about dreams and looked at him. She nodded.

"My dreams show death..."

"You can change it" Daisy remained looking at him, her eyes lingering. "What if the love interest of yours suddenly is interested?" He folded the newspaper down and looked at her with those eyes, and she held his gaze for a moment then turned back down, looking at her hands that held the book.

"There's no need to be wishy washy of something impossible sir, and even then, even if somehow they were to be interested, to bed so soon after..." he stood up from his favorite armchair to sit on the couch she was on. His brows arched.

"What would be so wrong to save you from inevitable doom so you may remain by their side?" She looked at him take a seat next to her then turned to look at the book again. Tracing her finger over the title.

"Well, what am I suppose to say? Hey, I'm interested, and I'm going to die this summer so, can we get a move on?" Her face red, she looked away embarrassed. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them there. "I don't have experience in these sorts of things sir" He leaned to her, till he was on top of her over the narrow couch, she slide down, her back against the seat part of the couch. The sound of the book falling onto the ground echoed.

"And if they still didn't mind?" Her eyes looked away to the side, she didn't answer. "Tell me Daisy, have you dreamt of this person before?" Her eyes widen and that was enough to confirm it to him. He made an amused sound in the back of his throat, and leaned in to her ears. "What sort of dream?" She squirmed and gasped at his breath, quickly closing her eyes. Her heart raced fast and she felt a familiar tingly feeling in her lower region. He pulled away and looked down at her now half opened eyes and parted lips. Those blue eyes piercing, and those lips practically begging him for more. She could see hunger in his eyes.

The door bell rang, and it took Daisy a moment to understand what that sound was, he got off of her after the second ring, and went over to the door opening it.

"Draco, gracing us on a lovely Friday morning" Daisy once she got her senses sat up quickly and picked up the book.

"Morning uncle Sev, is Daisy around?"

"What needs do you have from Miss Malfoy so early in the morning?" he was clearly bothered by the interruption.

"Just wanted to have a chat, in the garden is all" Daisy overhearing shot up.

"I'll go!" She said quickly, and Professor Snape turned to look at her, glaring at her, clearly unhappy at the sudden change of arrangements.

"Very well" He said in the end, and she excused herself out, Professor Snape closing the door behind them. Daisy held the book in booth he hands to her chest as they walked to the Malfoy's garden.

The fragrance from the garden gently drifts through the open fresh air, creating an array of heady, floral scents all around them, that changes as often as the wind does. The smell of honeysuckle rules most of the time, it's heavy, overpowering fragrance conquers all other scents in the garden, except the old fashion mock orange whose citrus notes complete and at times, overpower or combine well wit h the honeysuckle that it's hard to tell which is which.

Roses abound in the garden, as those who know that each different rose, has its own different scent, and this was clearly deliberated made. Some smell like pure old fashion roses, some have citrus notes, some are not scented at all, and to confuse the nose even more, the sweet briar rose has apple scented leaves that add its own dimension of fragrance to the garden. Combine these fragrances with the dame's rockets, peonies, sweet scrub plus some of the other scented plants that are flowering at this time, and you truly have the makings of a highly fragrant flower perfume. Daisy admired the garden, there was always something to look at.

The sound of wind chimes, birds, waterfalls and plants gently rustling in the wind. Throughout the garden there are wind chimes of different sizes and shapes, every one makes a different sound. Some are barely noticeable, others are very loud, but it generally takes a pretty strong wind to get the larger chimes to move. Sometimes a chipmunk or squirrel set them off, but not very often. Daisy could see bird nests filled withe baby birds, all over the garden. Human made bird houses hung around as well.

There was three ponds on the property, there was nice fountains and waterfalls, colored lights and even a fogger in the ponds. The sound of water was constant. The birds, butterflies, and other small animals are also attracted to the sounds of water, and every year there are numerous frogs and toads that come to the Malfoy's garden to live, and Daisy enjoyed seeing them.

There was color everywhere, bright color, subtle color, pinks, reds, yellows, oranges, purples, greens and many more. There were contrasting colors and harmonizing colors side by side. Red and purple. Green and red. Pink and red. Grey and yellow green. Orange and purple. The garden is simply a riot of colors, and the colors change on a regular basis, as some flowers on certain plants fade, and new plants with different colors burst into bloom. The red rose towered above the yellow green flowers of the ground cover really brought the other two plants together and made the red of the roses stand out even more. There were numerous groupings like this all along the garden path.

"Did you want to talk about something Draco?" Daisy finally asked.

"Mother's been pestering me to ask if anythings wrong, you've been acting strange lately" She smiled and continued to admire nature.

"You have a lovely garden" She commented. "As for what you said, I'm simply enjoying things while I still can"

"You sound like you're on your death bed" Daisy smiled softly as she saw a mother bird feeding her kins.

"Draco, you said it yourself, death can be a case of my situation"

"But, you aren't going to not do anything about it" When she didn't answer him he spoke again. "Youaregoing to do something about it, aren't you?" She turned to him with blue eyes he's never seen anyone else have. They held so much in them.

"No, I'm going to see how things unfold. Most likely I will have the worse end"

"Why? Why are you so eager to die you ungrateful-"

"I'm very grateful of everything Draco, I've tried my best to show that, especially of your mother and Professor Snape, even you" She gave him a wide smile.

"I...I'll do it" She blinked at him, confused for a moment. "I'll do it for you, then you'll live"

Severus paced his lab, he had decided to do some potions while he waited for her return, but he was so distracted that he actually almost ruined the potions. He figured it was maybe too dangerous to continue and decided to just wait. His mind was filled with Daisy, what did he plan on doing on that couch had Draco not come? And why did she seemed so eager to leave with Draco, he thought they were on bad terms. He looked at the clock, it had already been a hour, that wasn't too long but what could they possibly be talking about alone? Was he mistaken about what he heard on the night of the fireworks. Her confession, her love for him? He waited a few more hours outside his lab before he couldn't anymore. What if something happened to her? He didn't know when or how death would come to her. His house elves watched him worriedly as he paced, never seeing their master acting like this in a long time. He finally grabbed his coat and stormed out to the Malfoy gardens.

He entered the garden and followed the path, looking around for them till he heard Daisy.

"I appreciate your attempt to help but I-"

"It's better than a stranger isn't it?" Severus was seriously going to hex him one day.

"Well, yes, but-" Draco interrupted her again, not meeting her eyes.

"I wouldn't want to see you go"

"Thanks, really, but I already have someone I like, and for me it's either them or no one." Severus heard her say quietly. He couldn't see them, not without being seen himself, so he stood there around a corner of a big bush. He wondered what face Daisy had when she said that.

"What?" His face turned awful. "Here I thought you were going to die, and I was giving you some pity and in the end you already had someone to fuck you" She flinched at the curse word. Yes he was going to hex him for sure and Narcissa will be on his side on this one.

"No," She denied. "I'm not doing anyone, just because I like someone, doesn't mean they're going to want to do me, and I don't want your pity" she spat back.

"It's uncle Sev isn't it?" When she held her breath and didn't meet his eyes he sneered. "So the rumors have been true about you and him"

"No they haven't, I'm a virgin, you know that as a fact"

"But that doesn't mean you haven't been wagging that slutty body around him. Disgusting" She pushed her lips in a thin line and pointed a finger out at him. Severus took his wand out ready but stopped when her voice came out.

"Don't you dare start this, you're the one who bloody kissed this so called 'soiled' blood, you're the one that held me that night in the dungeons so...so" She tried to find the right word. Severus almost growled at the remembrance of that, to think Draco had gotten her lips before him. "So viciously, and then go around swinging your fronts to all the other poor girls, who are charmed by your looks and not by your dimwitted head!" She spat back at him, even Severus winced at that. "If you took me out merely for a petty" She held back using the f word, "Sex from you, to insult me, and try to humiliate me then I'm leaving!" She fell silence, Draco was against a bush terrified, she stepped away from him, but kept her eyes contact with him harsh.

"W-wait I-"

"Do you really think I had the time to even do that sort of inappropriate thing, while you're going around from girl to girl, I've been waking up" She showed four fingers "four times at the minimum almost every night, dreaming of werewolves, screams and cries of people I know. And every morning have to see those faces again. As for the situation between Professor and I, I had to stay with Professor Snape because your goons, and other so called Slytherin house peers have been harassing me from the start. And instead of defending a fellow Malfoy you went ahead and basically gave permission by verbally harassing me publicly" Tears stung her eyes as she took a few shaky breathes "And let me tell you the definition of slut you dimbo, it's when a woman has many sexual partners." She turned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm returning back to Snape's Manor, where I willnotbe insulted, looked down upon or underestimated, where there is someone who actually looks at me" She stormed off, her hair rippling pass her beautiful face, he could see a tear drop fall and drop into the dirt of the garden ground.

Her walk turned into a faster pace walk, then into a run, out of the garden, tears slid down the side of her cheeks. When she reached Snape's Manor she saw Professor Snape just open the door to enter. She wiped at her tears and tried to put a big smile, and waved as she slowed down her run and walked up the stairs to the door. Panting she gave a smile and greeted and went inside after him.

"Miss Malfoy-" She turned around after putting her shoe away, looking at him with a big smile.

"Isn't it about time for potions sir? We're a bit behind schedule but I think we can still make it before dinner"

"Miss Malfoy I believe-"

"Oh and I reached a really interesting part in this book, I'm eager to read more" She pointed at the dream book in her hand. "I'll see you in the lab soon sir, just going to change" She ran up the stairs before he could say anything at all. Her voice was too shaky, and she was holding back too much. When she was out of sight she let the tears fall, she ran into her room, and didn't even close the door before jumping onto her bed and let her voice out a bit.

"Stupid Draco" After she cried for a bit longer, she heard the door bell ring again and she grumbled, believing it was Draco. She changed into more comfortable clothing, pants and a t-shirt, and tied her hair in a low pony tail, she preferred tying her hair when doing potions, so it was out of her way. She stepped down the steps to hear it was Draco.

"I believe you've talked to her enough Draco, she came back running away from you, clearly you've said or done something inappropriate" The man growled.

"So what, we're teenagers, it's between us, what's it got to do with you? Why do you care about some girl" There was silence before the low voice of Professor Snape was heard again.

"I'll have you know, my warning of what you did to Miss Malfoy still stands of informing your parents about it" She could only see Draco, and for a moment their eyes met, and before Severus could know, he looked back up at his teacher and Godfather.

"Do you like her?" Daisy held her breath, while Severus arched his brow in silence. "Do you like her sir, you have gone a long length for her"

"Why would I discuss such a thing with you, that is none of your concern" The door closed and Daisy waited a bit longer before walking down the stairs and the last few steps she actually felt faint and fell. Severus ran to catch her just in time before falling on her head. He carried her up into his chambers and laid her down onto his bed. She had completely blacked out. Her breathing was shallow, and her body was cold. He quickly contacted a healer and the Malfoy's who all rushed over.

The medic requested them to leave the room and let her work. They all waited downstairs, while the medic remained upstairs for what felt like forever.

"What happened Severus?" Narcissa asked.

"Daisy has chosen not to do anything about her condition"

"She's going to die" Draco said and Narcissa turned to him and was about to say something.

"He's right" Her eyes wide, and full of tears meeting Severus, who didn't looked back at hers. "I'm sure you're aware of Daisy being a Foreseer. Her dreams have showed death to her" A tear fell from Naricissa eyes and Lucius rubbed her arm comforting.

"No..." She whispered out.

"Now dear, we could always just set her up with someone and it'll be fine"

"We can't force her Lucius!" She cried out to him. "It's not the same for girls!"

"She likes Uncle Sev" Draco said with annoyed face, gazing into the fireplace as the sunset.

"What do you mean Draco?" Narcissa asked. "She told you this?"

"Yes, she told me she couldn't do it unless it's someone she likes, and she likes Uncle Sev" Narcissa turned to Severus.

"Did you know this?"

"I've known since the fireworks" He answered honestly, still not meeting her eyes. The lady stood up and walked towards him.

"And you didn't do anything about it? She's slipping away Severus, she's like a daughter I've always wanted Severus, how could you?" She said painfully. "How could you just watch her in pain everyday, no wonder she's been acting strangely, she's accepted her death"

"If you don't Uncle Sev then I will tonight" They all looked at Draco, who sat confidently in his chair. Severus glared daggers at the boy. The medic came down and removed her gloved hands, and everyone stood when she approached.

"I'm afraid she's in critical state" Tears burst from Narcissa, and Lucius wrapped an arm around her. "Her magical core is almost non-existent, there is only a faint pulse. I did everything I can do to slow the process, but the rest is for her body to fight back" Severus nodded in thanks and the medic witch excused herself. Draco the moment the medic left strode towards the stairs to go up, only to be yanked back by Severus.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To do the thing you're too afraid to do" They glared at each other.

"Get out, all of you" Before they did, Narcissa pleaded to him one last time before disappearing. When the door closed he gazed up the stairs, his heart heavy. He took his first step up the stairs eventually making his way all the way up. His bedroom door was slightly open, the light shining through into the dark corridor. He slowly pushed the door open, and he saw her gazing up at the ceiling. She turned her head to Professor and smiled.

"Has everyone left?" She asked and he nodded, standing at the doorway. She pulled herself up by her elbow to sit up. The bed sheets were surprising not a dark shade, not even his whole bedroom. They were an olive color with silver gold and white. "I see" She looked down at her hands. "I wanted to see them" She forced a smile on when her eyes teared up. "I didn't think it'd be so soon...I thought I had at least till August...maybe even the end of it" Her hands fisted onto his blanket tightly. Tears fell down, no longer being able to hold them back, they fell onto the back of her hand and slid down onto the blanket. Her bangs hung down to cover part of her face. "Professor" her broken up voice spoke again. "I truly am thankful..." She took a deep breath in. "But I'm afraid...You no longer will have someone to assist you in potions" She clenched onto her jaw tightly, as another wave of tears poured down. She didn't hear him walk over till she felt the bed sink in. Her head was tilted up to him. His lips pushed onto hers gently and the tears eventually stopped coming. He pushed her all the way back down onto the bed.

(author note: If you don't want to read the sex part skip to the last 2 paragraphs)

When he finally pulled away for her to breath she was panting, her broken eyes half open gazing up at him in a daze, her emotions confused. Her cupped her cheeks on top of her. Wiping the last tear off her cheek before going back in for another kiss, this time it was deeper and with more desire, Daisy moaned into it and arched her back against the bed, the smell of Professor surrounded her, intoxicating her. When he pulled away from the kiss he went over to her ears and bit down on it, she gasped and clenched onto his shoulders. "Be prepared" He whispered, "You won't be escaping me all night long" Daisy turned a new shade of red, and turned away from him, far too embarrassed, and he took the chance to bite onto her exposed neck. She let out a cry and tried to peel him away from her sensitive neck. When he did finally pull away he stared at his mark on her neck, the way he looked at her made her extremely nervous. She grabbed onto one of his pillows and shoved her face into it. He tried to get rid of the pillow but surprisingly she held it with such a grip, so instead he slid his hand under her shirt, and was pleased by her reaction.

Daisy arched her back at his cold hands touched her bare hot skin, letting out whimpers and she felt goosebumps form all over her. He took his wand and made her bra disappear and reappear on the floor, the gasp he heard from behind the pillow, and the little muffled squealed "Professor!" actually made him chuckle a bit. She peeked out from behind the pillow, she had never heard him chuckle. She'd catch him try hard not to smile many times at her, and he'd cough occasional at times when he wanted to laugh but she'd never heard it completely. He caught that and just in time peel the pillow off of her. He leaned back off of her, and began to undress, unbutton his many buttons slowly. Daisy looked away shyly, occasional taking a quick glance. She remained laying down half of her stomach showing, when she noticed she pulled her shirt back down. The next time she looked up his shirt was completely unbuttoned, showing of his bare skin that held many scars. She gulped and she thought her heart stopped. His pants were unbuckled and unzipped but remained on loosely. When he climbed back on top of her she looked away quickly closing her eyes.

"P-P-Professor, m-maybe we s-shouldn't, I t-think it was j-just a false a-alarm I f-f-feel fine" She stuttered out and tried to turn away, in the end she was flipped over on her knees, with both her hands held above her. Her shirt slide down a bit at the angle exposing her back almost completely. She let out whimper when cold hands slide over her bare back and went to her side, before sliding all the way down her waist to her hip. The hand stroked up and down at her sides, he enjoyed the sounds that she made. Her whole body quivered and shook under him. He also enjoyed the view of her on her knees. His own crotch against her he gave a bit of a push, and she threw her head back a bit, gasping. He leaned a bit forward to reach further to her hanging breasts. She shoved her face into the mattress as he circled them. Her knees shaking, she let out a moan when he finally cupped them in his hands. There was too many things rushing in her head. She could feel his breath on her neck and it sent shivers down as he squeezed at her breast. He teased her a bit before sliding that hand down in between her breasts, down to her belly button and pass to between her legs. Daisy's eyes widen and she let out a whimpered moan when her ran a hand over her lady part. He rubbed at it a few times, and before she even knew it she moaned one after the other, he'd rub slowly in circular motion, then randomly fast, which would result in her moaning louder, she felt something building up in her lower region and she began panting instead paired with a soft moan, her whole body tensed up, froze, waiting for the big explosion but then he stopped, and her body suddenly wasn't as tensed, but her knees were shaking. She let out a quiet moan of dissatisfaction.

"Patient" he teased.

He leaned back suddenly, letting go of her hands, she heard some rustling of clothing, and suddenly her pants were off, she clenched onto the second pillow, getting a bit scared. She felt a hand going over her back, and his warm body returning on top of her, his hand touched her sides again and rested at her hips. His other hand peeling her undergarment down her thigh, she could feel it was stuck on her with her liquid, she felt so embarrassed that he had topeelit off. She shoved her face into the pillow. A long finger went in between her lips and teased her, and her body began shaking against, and she moaned out. He coated his finger with her substance before probing her entrance. Daisy tensed and closed her eyes tightly as the finger slowly pushed it's way through.

"A-Ah...aah..." She clenched so tightly onto the pillow the feeling was uncomfortable and she didn't like it at all. It felt like his finger kept going deeper and deeper for forever. When he started to pull his finger away was when she felt pain and she tensed up more and bit her lips to prevent her from crying out. He pushed his finger in again slowly and back out. Eventually the pain left after a few more painful strokes and he felt her muscles relax a bit. He brought up his pointer finger next to his middle one and pushed them slowly into her tight hole, once again she tense up and held onto the pillow for her dear life. Her eyes teared up when he pulled his fingers out and back in. She had just gotten used to one, it hurt. This was what everyone was obsessed with? It hurt, why would anyone like this. Professor Snape snaked a hand under and began rubbing her down there again, and he heard her whimper. He moved his fingers faster in her and out, and slowly added the final finger, his ring finger. She felt too full when he added the third one but the pleasure from her front was distracting. Eventually she was moaning again quietly at the pain and pleasure.

He kept at it for awhile till her muscles relaxed a bit more, he slowly popped his fingers out, did something with his wand, and positioned himself at her entrance. Daisy's eyes widened as she felt something hard, big and wet rubbing at her already sore hole. She gulped and licked her lips. He pushed slowly in, holding both her hips for control and she tensed up again, tears forming at the ends of her eyes, she clenches tightly onto the pillow, she bit down hard at her lips.

"Relax" She heard his deep voice from behind her, as he gently tried to push pass her ring of muscle, she tried focusing on breathing, to calm down, but all she could think of was it wasn't going to fit, and the pain. He still however slowly pushed through, and with every progress he paused. "Relax Daisy" He repeated growling at her tightness, tears slid down her cheeks and got swallowed up by the pillow as she held her breath.

"I-I can't" She whimpered out. He pushed in more, and once his head was in, it was easier for him to slide down to his base. Daisy shook hard at the feel, and he could feel her inside twitching violently at the intrusion. Her muscles tightened around his shaft and untightened many times. He waited, till she was a little used to the feeling before pulling out slowly. "N-no" She whimpered out. She felt so stuffed, he was too big and too deep, she felt so overstretched, and she already felt sore. When he was completely out except for the tip he pushed back in again slowly and repeated. "T-too deep" She whimpered out and her eyes widen when she felt him get even bigger inside her. She was holding back her cries trying to get used to his size in hers. He began pulling her hips into his push and she let out a cry at the deepness again. He got into a slow pace, enjoy the tightness and the warmth around his manhood. He let out a few quiet grunts.

Daisy began to moan when he hit a certain spot, he only grazed on it but he did it each time he pushed in, and she began to relax and moan softly. She loosened her grip on the pillow and her face relaxed. He quickened his pace and began hitting the spot more often and she moaned even louder, her tears that had dried up came back as he continuously hit that sweet spot. She felt something coming, and she began to shake and let out a longer moan as she clenched onto the pillow tighter, he rocked out her orgasm and stopped, she panted heavily as he pulled out and turned her over on her side, and he laid behind her, he lifter her leg up and slide back in with ease which gave him a delicious moan. His other hand slide around and rub at her while her thrusts into her. She came again through his rubbings and this time she let out a louder moan and shook violently. His hand slide up to fondle one of her breasts, as she slowly stopped shaking, and he took on a slower pace. She was panting heavily, trying to catch her breath while moaning at his sudden fast throats. He pulled out again, and laid her on her back, she quickly covered her face with her hands, and he pulled at them.

"Look at me" She shook her head, she was so embarrassed, what if she made unattractive faces when she moaned, what if her moans sounded bad? Did she sound like a something dying when she moaned? He lifted her legs and pulled her closer to him, he leans into her, hands on either side of her as he entered her again, giving him that moan again, and paused. He lifted her shirt above her breasts to expose them. He pulled out slowly and pushed in fast and hard pausing at his base before repeating. She threw her head back and moaned again when he did it over and over. Eventually he was able to pull her hands away and he kissed her as he went into a constant slow pace. She moaned into his kiss and wrapped her arms around him, when he pulled away she kept her hands at his shoulders and her eyes were half open and he saw the teary eyes before they were closed and turned away. Too shy to look at him. He quickened his pace and soon she was moaning again, her brows furrowed at the intense feel of that spot again. He saw tears slid down and he stopped deep inside her. Her chest rose and fell quickly as another tear fell. "Are you hurt?" She opened her eyes and her blue hazy eyes looked into his.

"N-no" Her voice was raspy. She wiped at the tear with the palm of her hand. "I-It just feels...w-weird"

Severus loved it whenever she called out 'professor' when he hit that spot too much. He loved her moans, they weren't the loud screams he's encountered before. Even when she orgasm-ed she still wasn't screaming at the top of her lungs, but what he loved the most was how her body reacted to him. He could feel everything, every muscle tensed every broken breath, every gasp and curled toe. This so called girl who had no experience somehow stirred him up better than any other he had experienced. Her little whimpers of 'no' when she's about to come, 'I can't anymore', when he continues to hit that sweet spot, when she cries out 'professor' when she does come while covering her face. He learnt whenever he hit her sweet spot hard her eyes would tear up, and he confirmed it each time. He found it satisfying to know that it was all because of him. She stirred him up far too much for an inexperienced girl.

What's happening to me, it feels so weird...He pulled out and lifted her legs up higher, lifting her hips off the bed her eyes widen.

"W-w-wait" He pushed back in hard, she raised a fisted hand up to cover her eyes as he went even deeper. "N-no"

He kept going for whoever knew how long but he could see she was at her limit, and decided he should end it soon, he saw her eyes between her fingers, in complete daze, tears filled, he once again reached to rub her at the same pace as his thrusts and she cried out against when she reached her climax yet again her whole body tensing and so did he with a grunt. She shook hard moaning softly at the feel of him exiting her. She panted, coated in sweat with little moans at the feel of her sore hole that twitched. She couldn't fight the darkness anymore and closed her eyes and passed out. Completely exhausted and wasted.

Professor Snape cleaned himself and her up with his wand but decided to dress her up himself enjoying the feel of her body as he dressed her back up slowly. She was breathing normally now, and he could feel her magic radiating from her now and he sighed in relief. During the whole action he reminded himself that he was only doing this to her because she would die otherwise. Not because he was breaking the rules. He told himself he wasn't going to do it again till she was of age, because she doesn't need it anymore. He stared at her peaceful face, her cheeks redder than usual, her nose red as well, her lashes were drying up slowly. Her lips were dry, not surprising after such a experience. He untied her hair and let it flow out before carrying her back to her room. He tucked her in and stared at her.

She reacted to his hand and moans a bit at his touch and he pulled his hands away from her. Something about her made him want to pounce her anytime, if it wasn't for her getting exhausted he would have continued on longer. He had to admit for her first time she had lasted longer than he anticipated, especially since she was able to come so easily, that takes a lot out of you. He had told himself he'd wait till she was of age, which wasn't long now, but he hoped he held on to those words. He had to yank himself away from her side and force himself back to his room. When he laid down in his bed with a sigh. Her scent filled his bed and his nose when he rested his head on his pillow. He struggled to sleep and at the same time had the best sleep in a long time.

Authors Notes:hope you liked that :) Review~


	19. Chapter 19 The Aftermath

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Severus's Apprentice : Aftermath**

 _"You're late" you say angrily, even though I rushed here as fast as I could, my heart rushed here faster than my body could. Just the sight of your face and eyes make my chest hurt. Breathing in the same moment with you, I don't want to let go. The voice I've known since so long ago. What should I say to you first?_

Daisy woke up the next day at noon, she looked around her room and for a moment thought it was all a dream. When she sat up however the pain that shot in her hips and the soreness in her private parts begged to differ. She winced instantly and turned red. It hadn't been a dream, Severus and her really...and in his bedroom too. She tried to stand up and held onto her night stand, her legs shaking. She eventually fell down and kept leaning from one butt cheek to the other. She climbed back on her bed and laid on her stomach instead. Her face was unbelievably red no doubt. Memories of last night and the things she said and did made her shove her face into the mattress in complete embarrassment. He was very careful with her, but it was still painful, very painful and pleasurable all at once. Remembering how she was, made her feel dirty and lewd, the shameless sounds that she made were clear in her memory, how she acted or what she said sounded so shameless too. She wondered what would happen now after all this, were things going to go back to how it was before? Was he going to treat her differently? Were they a thing now or not? Questions piled over one another, one more eager to know the answer than the one before. She sighed.

"Lin..." she tried calling. "Linda...?" both popped in quickly giggling.

"Yes Lady Daisy?" they said in unison with wide smiles.

"I, I need help to get to the bathroom." the kept giggling and helped her anyway. They stood outside.

"Lady Daisy is with Master Snape now, yes?" Daisy turned red in the bathroom and winced as she peed. It stung.

"I, I don't know..." the incident that happened the night before seemed so unreal and dream-like that she wondered if it was just another dream. Yet her body only reminded her other wise. His touch felt like they burnt her, and she could still feel his lips on hers. His hands on her hips. She bit her lips at the memory and pushed it aside. There was a bit of blood in her underwear, which she swung her wand at it to disappear.

"I will get Master Snape!" Linda chirped and ran off before Daisy could stop her. Her face turned red, she wasn't ready to face him yet. She quickly put a pad on and pulled her underwear and pants up right when she heard a knock on the door. Startled and worried she fell and the door opened immediately at the sound of her fall. Looking at her at the ground so soon after the incident was difficult for him. He kept a hard expressionless face on to hide his relief that she was okay. For some reason her not being able to get up or walk because of what he did was sexy to see. Not to mention seeing the mark he left on her neck was tempting. He hadn't slept easily and seeing the real thing didn't help in front of him. She struggled to get up, her face completely red. He helped her up and the moment he did she pulled away from his touch.

"I'm alright sir..." he lifted her up bridal style nonetheless and left her bedroom down to his lab. He placed her down on a chair and she winced and leaned forward instead lifting her butt of the seat a bit.

"I should have gone much easier on you" she licked her lips and hid half of her face in her arms at his comment. As he prepare some ingredients for a potion and handed her a pain relief one. She felt like she was ripped all the way to her butthole. Was this what it would be like to give birth?

She thanked him for the potion and downed it quickly. "You will experience some discomfort for some time" he let her know as he began the potion for her. Daisy continued to rest her arms at the table, and rested her face into them, hiding almost half of it, with only her nose peeking out for air. Her eyes, usually on professor when he made a potion was away from him this time. And at the shelves against the wall. The potion was working into her system slowly starting from her head, to her shoulders arms and chest and slowly to her toes. Her whole body ached but it was the rear side that hurt the most.

"Are you feeling better?" he finally asked his face softer but never leaving the potion. Of course he was composed, he was always composed, while she, she was the one over thinking things, worried, scared, shy, a ball of mess.

"I feel my magical core is stabilized...Thank you by the way" she finally thanked him and he gave no reply to her thanks. She had once again dodge another doom that was meant for her. "why did you do it?" she finally asked, curiosity getting the best of her emotions. Silence fell, the sound of stirring liquid and fire heating the cauldron were the only sound in the room. When he did speak it was in a different tone.

"I have already lost too many people in my time of being alive. I merely prevented another."

"It wasn't out of pity?"

"No" he answered honestly. He poured the potion into a flask and slide it to her then abruptly left without another word. Daisy stared at the deep red potion, the sound of the door opening and closing left her heart heavy. He had never left like that before, was he disgusted with her? Did he just get what he wanted and didn't care anymore? Did he not want anything to do with her anymore? She had had many girl talks about boys with Laura. For a shy little girl she was much more experienced than Daisy, and knew more. She had told her all kind of boys who simply wanted to get into a girls pants, and once they do they leave them. Some guys, if you don't let them have sex with you fast enough, cheat on you or leave as well. Of course these things were surrounded by teen boys, Severus by no means was a boy. But she couldn't help but worry. She didn't even get the chance to ask what this potion was for. She gulped it down anyways, she knew it wasn't poison at least and went upstairs before the affects of the pain reliever potion left her.

She found herself in her bedroom, if Professor Snape truly was avoiding her then she wasn't going to bother him. She stayed there all day, she had skipped all meals. The house elves urged her to come down and eat many times but she refused. They left her some food outside her door and she didn't touch it. The next day she tried again, she ate breakfast and tried to make small talk, he would close the potion lab door in her face without looking at her and it only hurt her more. He'd leave when she'd sit down in the same room. So she decided to remain up in her room, away from him.

Severus Snape needed time to recollect himself, to regain control again. She was a beautiful girl that slept across from his bedroom, a girl that liked him too. He sat in the lab holding his head. It had been long since he had done someone, the last time he could remember was days before picking her up from her muggle family. He hadn't had the chance to since she entered his life, Narcissa would be furious if she knew he left her alone in this big manor, and at Hogwarts he didn't have his chances there too on his weekends or holidays because he had her around again. It had felt amazing, more than amazing, the people he fucked before were always lacking something, whether it was reaction, sound, expression, there was always something off setting. If the person sounded bad he would just shove their face into the pillow, if the person didn't give off a good expression when moaning he'd just fuck them from behind. If they didn't even react or make much of a sound he'd just try to focus on the feel rather then who he's screwing. But her, he didn't need to do anything to adjust, she was extremely sensitive, and reacted even to the littlest touch, she didn't scream either, her reactions and sounds were genuine and she smelt incredible. He had to wash his bed sheets and pillow a few times to get the smell out of his nose. Every time he smelt it he just wanted her.

He knew the girl was hurt by his actions, but he really needed to get away or it would be too dangerous, her birthday wasn't till next January, that was more than a year now, and after that he still had to want another year, not to mention she still needed time to heal. Even if she was healed he wanted to wait, wait till she was of age. But it was so difficult. Did she always wear a shirt with her neck so easily exposed like that? Were he skirt always that short? Did she always have these curves that he never really paid so close attention to. Did she always smell this good? He spent most of his time avoiding her. He had done it to save her, and now she was fine, but now he struggled to resist her more than ever before. Whatever she did, whether it was the way she brushed her hand behind her ear or bit he lips randomly made him just want to attack her, just molest her then and there and have his way with her.

He shook his head. He must regain control.

"Daisy, Master Snape isn't happy"

"When is he ever happy..." she mumbled to herself.

"Please make up" Daisy told them she wanted to be alone, and once again their ears dropped and they left. Daisy laid in her oversized bed feeling completely undesired and insecure. A part of her wished he had let her die. If she would have known he was going to hate her after she would have been better off dead in her opinion. It was better than this. There was a knock on the door and before she could say anything the door opened go show Misses Malfoy. Daisy tried to sit up without showing any pain. She was much less sore today, whatever the potion was it helped a lot.

"Daisy, you look dreadful" she rushed over to her. "Did it not work?" Daisy smiled at the lady. Daisy always admired the lady's sense of fashion, and she always loved her half brown half blond hair, though she never did tell her. Her clothing was a dress, a beautiful long beige dress made of what looked like satin, and it was somewhat of a mermaid style, she couldn't tell with the long black velvet coat on top, that only buttoned under her chest.

"It did, I'm fine" she narrowed her eyes.

"Was it Severus? Did he hurt you? Tell me now so I could go yell at him" Daisy laughed and smiled.

"I'm fine really just tired I guess"

"Daisy, I know something else is wrong. And I know about your feelings with him." Daisy's eyes widen and looked away. "I don't mind, he's a fine man, you have a good eye" Daisy smiled sadly.

"He's avoiding me...I must have done something wrong...And he won't stay long in my presence. At first I thought it was all in my head but he'd randomly just get up and leave when I'm around. He's never done that before the whole incident" tears swelled up and she curled up in a ball. "I don't know what to do to make things go back to how they used to. We used to sit around and enjoy each other's company and make potions together. Was Ithatbad in bed?" Narcissa pulled her in a hug.

"I don't believe he means any harm Daisy," she pulled away to cup her cheeks. "I've known Severus since Hogwarts, since his previous love interest he'd completely shut his heart out to everyone. Even to us. Yet for you he let's you in his lab and to even be in his company. Do you know even with Lucius he has a time limit. But with you I see differently" she took in a deep shaky breath.

"Then why is he being like this?" She looked into the soft browns eyes of the lady. They were a lovely chocolate brown, with a softness only a mother can have.

"Did you know," She put a hand on her leg "at the festival he bolted when he knew you were missing," Narcissa smiled widely "he was frantic and so worried, and on the day you fell ill, Draco was about to take you in bed, you should have seen it, Severus moved so fast to stop him and gave him glares that even I could feel and I was standing behind him." She laughed and Daisy joined in a bit at the image of that. "He was so mad at the thought of someone else taking you." Daisy sniffed a bit, feeling better already, "I think he really cares for you on a level he hasn't to anyone in awhile. He probably isn't used to it is all."

"I hope" Daisy's eyes softened at the thought of that, a part of her grasped desperately for it to be true. The mother nodded with a beautiful smile.

"Trust me, it must be some sort of misunderstanding, Severus is a bit complicated" Daisy nodded. "Oh before I forget" She searched for something in her purse. "Severus asked me to give you this before you come down for dinner with us." She took out the red potion and the pain killer potion. "I told him to give it to you but he said no" Daisy downed the potion and Narcissa told her to change.

"I, I still don't want to come down yet, maybe after dinner" Narcissa stood, and turned to her, holding the purse in both her hands.

"Alright then, but make sure you do come down. I'd like to see you more, just to make sure you really are alive" Daisy smiled and nodded. She waved and left, closing the door behind her. The house elves gave her some food, and she ate it alone in her room. She thought about what the mother had said, it was nice of her to come check up on her. She regretted not thanking her. Once she was done her food she placed it on her bedside, and decided to change into something else in front of them and she decided to go with a black long skirt and a simply navy top that had elbow length sleeves. There was another knock on the door not long after and she opened it to see Draco.

"You're starting to dress like him" was the first thing he said.

"Hello to you too" She said back. He walked passed her.

"So this is your room" he mussed. She was actually glad to see Draco, even though he can be quite a butt, she reminded herself he wasn't a bad kid really. Just not taught properly and had far too much ego. When in reality he was an insecure, scaredy cat. She smiled at seeing him in a cat costume and closed the door.

"Did you need something?" he glanced at her, up and down before sitting on her bed, still looking around her room. He shook his head. "Missed me then?" She teased.

"No, who would?" he spat back but she didn't waver.

"Thank you by the way" He looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I didn't do any favors for you" She kept her smile on. He wasn't a bad kid, she reminded herself again. She sat on the ground across from him, leaning on the wall.

"So how was it?" Daisy choked on her spit for a second and cleared her throat.

"W-w-what?" her eyes wide, he was looking away out the window.

"How was it with uncle Severus?" He watched her from the corner of his eyes turn from white to beet red. She avoided his eyes contact and blinked feeling awkward.

"I-I d-don't think that's a-any o-of your concern" She stuttered shyly.

"Did you even say his name?" When she looked at him he figured she didn't. "Probably to shy to huh?" he got up and sat in front of her, leaning too close. "Severus" He whispered in her ears and she shivered. He leaned back to look at her all together, he rested her arms behind him to relax a bit with a distance between them and stared at her. "Mmm, must have been nice" he said on his own.

"W-well I heard you were going to..." She didn't complete her sentence but he understood, and looked up at the window, staring at the darkening sky.

"Mainly said that so he would get a move on, honestly, if I had a person like you living with me I would have fucked you a long time ago" Daisy flinched at the crude word and stood up.

"I don't want to know about these things" She said firmly. "He may be a man but he's not an animal" She saw something in his eyes she hadn't seen before. He seemed hurt, upset, he didn't say anything back, for once he stayed quiet, and she sat back down eventually at his silence. She kept looking at him, and he had turned himself away, staring deeply into the sky "Draco?" She reached for him and he jerked away from her touch.

"Don't touch me!" He snarled at her, looking at her with disgust. She pulled her hand back to his chest, and looked at those blue eyes. His face showed hate, but his eyes showed pain. "You must be delighted now, finally the man you love has taken you" he spat, hurt in his voice.

"I-"

"Bet you can't wait for your next time" He continued to spit out and stood up finally to leave, she clenched onto his sleeves. He turned to her, with surprised eyes.

"Why do you do this..." She looked him in his eyes. "Whenever you are upset you always show it in angry, and these insults. Why can't you just be honest..."

"I don't know what you're talking about" He pulled away from her grip, but remained there.

"You weren't going to really do it" It wasn't a question. "You were genuinely worried for me. You came up here because you wanted to check up on me." She stood up with him. "I mean you could have done it, but you were respecting my request" She watched his expression from the side. Conflicted. He stood there as if stuck, unable to leave. She looked down with a smile. "So instead you provoked professor, knowing my feelings about him." There was silence for moment. "Thank you again" She said with such honestly, that he turned to her, showing his true scared expression, then he hugged her. He hugged her so tightly, around her arms and back. Face shoved into her shoulder, he was shaking a bit.

"Draco hunny, we best be off!" The call of his mother pulled him away, and he turned and opened the door, and froze to see Professor Snape. He gave him a hard look, a glaring contest and then:

"Good night Professor" He said at last, no sincerity in his voice as he side stepped and went down the stairs. Professors eyes turned to Daisy, narrowed, dangerous, and accusing her of worst things that happened between the two students. Daisy however didn't say or explain herself. Why should she, he had ignored her and not minded to her. Suddenly when she's interacting with another man he cares? She too stepped out, but she didn't pause or look at professor, she simply walked pass him and down the stairs. She gave her farewells to the Malfoy family, mainly looking at Draco as she saw them off at the door, she had a big smile, and she never stopped waving till they were out of sight.

"You seem well" She turned, surprised at her professor standing behind her like a tower. He was actually talking to her. He looked displeased, obviously disapproving whatever possibly happened between Draco and her.

"Draco and I somewhat made up" He narrowed his eyes before taking hold of her hand and pulling her along to the couched. He threw her onto the long couch and climbed on top of her.

"You smell like him" he almost growled. "It hasn't even been a week and -" She pushed him off of her with all her strength and pulled to the furthest corner of the couch. Hurt and anger flashing in her eyes.

"I can't believe you" She said quietly. "You ignore me for nearly a week, after..." She pushed her lips together. "Afterthat, do you have any idea how I've been feeling these days? Do you even care?"

"So you went snogging with Draco to make up for-"

"Of course not!" She cut him off. "I would have rather died than bed with someone I didn't love and you think I went snogging with him? He just hugged me" She looked away from him. "Besides, I don't even know what we are for you to have any claims over me, technically I could still choose to do whatever..." She bit her lips before speaking the next words. "if you were just going to ignore me after doing it I would have rather you just left me to die!" she gulped, her breath heavy "I felt so rejected and undesired, it felt like you found me disgusting" Tears stung her angry eyes. He pulled her into his chest tightly and she struggled to get away.

"I am a very possessive man" He said and she stopped and looked up at the man, but he just looked forward. "After the incident it was harder to control myself from attacking you again" Daisy eyes widened at his confession. "I am a man of control, I needed time to regain it after losing it completely" He loosened his grip on her and she leaned back to look at him. He was looking away from her, leaned back on the couch, one leg crossed the other, his hand covering part of his face, his brows were frowning, and she could have sworn to see some pink shine through between his fingers. Daisy's cheeks remained rosy at the sight before her. He looked embarrassed. So even he could make such a face..."I detest the smell of Draco on you" Daisy looked down and apologized. He genuinely seemed angry at the whole Draco thing.

"We just hugged..." The heavy air was thick and hard to breathe, she looked up, "I-" he grabbed her chin and cheek, squeezing her cheeks as bit as he pulled her into a deep kiss. She moaned and parted her lips, that's when he slipped his tongue in. He teased her shy tongue, swirling his tongue around hers.

"Nn...mph...mMmm" Daisy felt her energy leaving her, when he pulled away she gasped for air and he pushed her down on the couch. He went to her ear and bit it to earn him that moan then he whispered into her ear heavily.

"Do not tempt me." He licked her ear, earning him a sweet gasp. He leaned back, their nose almost touching, his eyes boring into her half open ones. "Draco had best hope I never find you two hugging again. I might just slip something intobothof your meals." Daisy gulped at his tone. He had an evil smirk combined with a deadly glare, he was clearly mad. He got up and headed to his lab, and for a moment Daisy thought he was still going to ignore her. He paused at the door to his lab and turned. "I hope my assistant isn't slacking off," he arched his brow at her, and she perked up with a smile quickly joining his side. "we have potions to make, and if you're the tiniest bit late from this day you'll be scrubbing cauldrons throughout the whole process" They entered the lab and closed the door behind them.

A lady laughed as Daisy laid on what felt like cold stone floor, chained by each limb. The sound of heels clicking against the floor echoed in the small room, followed by a wolf growl. Her eyes blindfolded, as her face was jerked up roughly by the mysterious person.

"What a lovely face indeed"

Authors Notes:Sigh, Severus just take me...


	20. Chapter 20 Posioned

**Severus's Apprentice : Poison**

 _I'd begun searching for you many lives before you were even born. Setting my sights on those dark eyes, I made it to where I am now. Even if you were to lose everything and be scatter by the wind. I'll never lose my way, I'd just start searching again from step one._

Daisy's summer continued on as it is, with many exciting dates coming up at the end of July. The Malfoy family had many occasions coming up, and as part of the Malfoy's she was to attend. Parties of all sorts from different families, from ball parties to casual dinners. Upon hearing these events happening at least once every other week Daisy felt a bit overwhelmed. To having lived a life of solitude with nothing but school being her only event, to this, going out almost every day. Sadly for her some of these events weren't with Professor Snape, but strictly the Malfoy's. Going out every other day, and if she wasn't going out one day then she was out shopping for an outfit for an upcoming day. It was rare thing for Professor Snape to accompany her on these shopping days with Narcissa but today for some reason he had decided to. They had got to Diagon ally, to a fancy store that she couldn't even pronounce. It wasn't the first time she'd come here though, the clerk lady, when she saw them perked up. It was a thin old lady, who wore exquisite dresses everyday. She had white hair, that was held up in a tight bun, with a tiny face, and a tiny mouth. Despite her old age, the had great skin, with not very much lines. The age suited her.

"Ah, my favorite customer" Narcissa smiled and greeted, and so did Daisy, Severus merely nodded his greeting. The attire was for the casual dinner they were having with the Edward families, basically at some other rich family's place. They have business to discuss with Lucius. She always went sour at the people who didn't invite Professor Snape, before she even met them, sour and nervous. The first event she went out without him, she had panicked badly on the inside. He was her safety net, whenever he was around she felt safer and more comfortable. For almost an entire year she had never been alone without him, not in a strangers place at least. But she was dragged along anyways with Narcissa wishes, the lady had done so much for her, she couldn't say no. The clerk lady smiled down at Daisy. "You always seem to look prettier and prettier each time I see you" Daisy blushed at the compliment. Narcissa told the old lady what sort of attire she wanted and for what occasion it was needed for. Narcissa wanted an outfit that would stand out, that was modern and for youngsters like Daisy, and at the same time held some elegance of high class. The lady went and grabbed two of her finest dresses to start of with for Daisy and arranged her a dressing room. Narcissa and Severus sat waiting for her outside the room.

The store, though from the outside looked grim, and even scary with the name of the store in capital letters, as if screaming at you, the inside however was the opposite. It was extremely spacious and bright, with beautiful flooring and high ceiling, dresses were all around of different style and colors. There were mirrors against the wall so you could see yourself when you step out as well, it truly was elegant itself.

Daisy entered the big change room, and saw the two dresses hung up, one gold and one pinky champagne. She almost sighed and wondered when she would ever get used to the life of the rich and fancy, because the dresses she saw looked like they were for weddings. She remembers clearly that it was acasualdinner. She sighed and tried on the first dress. When she got into the dress, the dress magically zipped it's way up and arranged itself where it was suppose to. Her hair on its own was made into style, curled and put up in an high messy bun, with curls at the side of her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. It was beautiful pink champagne dress, that was off the shoulder, which she liked, that came down to a somewhat sweetheart, that showed quite a bit of cleavage. It was a nice fitted top with a two inch belt full of gems around the tiniest part of her waist. Then out flared the a-line skirt part of the dress. It even adjusted to her height. She did like that it even had pockets. She took off her plain shoes that seemed to ruin the look of the dress and wore the clear ones they had in the room and stepped out. The lady in charge was there too, waiting behind Narcissa.

"Oh this one's beautiful!" Narcissa commented with a huge eyes, having her hands clapped together in glee.

"Isn't it?" The clerk pointed out. "Is there anyway I could get her to model for our magazines, she'd do so well." A different customer came in, a lady around Narcissa's age.

"Oh my, who's this beauty?" She had a camera on hand and snapped some unexpected photos of Daisy. The lady had long blond hair, styled interestingly, along with her strange and clothing of an animal print Daisy wasn't familiar with. She was clearly a fashion statement to look at. Her bold red lips and piercing green eyes stuck out loudly and she walked with a sway. "I'd love to hire you for some things." She saw Narcissa. "And a Malfoy too, my my" Daisy didn't like how she spoke, especially when she spotted Severus.

"She's not old enough for a job" Sneered Severus, not liking where this was going.

"Oh but no one would be able to tell, she looks like she could pass as even eighteen, twenty-two maximum" Daisy frowned, she knew she looked older than her age, and of course her own sense of style gives that off too but she wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult. She did like that she seemed a bit older for her age, if it meant being closer to Severus than she's fine with that. But the lady, she didn't like this lady.

"She's right you know?" The elder clerk said. "Come on, give us a little spin dear" When Daisy didn't the clerk went to her and made he do a few poses. "Come on don't be shy" Severus was about to take his wand out but Narcissa stopped it.

"It's just a little picture here and there"

"Without consent?" He growled.

"She's not objecting"

"She's not one to speak her mind on such things" he growled back. They made her sit on a stool, with her legs crossed, elbow on her knees, hand cupping her face, with her fingers separated, her pinky by her beautiful parted lips.

"That's perfect, hold that there" There was a flash. "That'll make the front page." sung the lady before leaving to get an outfit for herself. Narcissa smiled and told Daisy to try on the other dress. She returned to the changing room to try on another dress. The next one was the gold dress, strapless, sweetheart dress, that also showed some cleavage, but much less than the one before. The top part that was fit on her, were full of sparkles and gems, and it faded the further it went down till there was none. It was simple, yet beautiful dress. The strings at the back tied themselves up so tightly some of the air out of her lungs left her. It was just enough for her to breathe, a little. Her hair opened up this time, and remained with soft curls. She looked one last time in the mirror and stepped out.

"Oh this one's nice too, I like the color" Daisy gave a spin. "What do you think? Which do you like more?"

"I like the other one more" Even though it was a beautiful dress, and simple, the other one was even more simple, the only bling was the thin belt at her waist. When she finally looked at Severus, who she had been avoiding to look at because she was far to embarrased to, the look he held throughout the whole time was not a pleasing one. He arms crossed over his chest.

"Narcissa, shouldn't you pick a more modest attire for Miss Malfoy? For a young unmarried girl to show so much skin..." He had a disapproved look. Daisy face turned redder at his statement. If this was too much skin she wondered what he would say when he saw proms in the muggle world.

"Time has changed Severus, back in our time if we even showed more skin then our head and hands we were labeled unfairly" She turned to Daisy. "I like this one better, the sparkle really makes you stand out."

"I suppose I like more simple ones" Daisy looked in the mirror again. Severus got up and excused himself out the store and her heart sunk at his actions.

"Don't mind him, he just doesn't like people looking at you" Daisy sighed and in the end they got the first dress.

"Wise choice" said the merchant. Daisy just wanted to go back home, they left the store and Severus joined them taking the lead. They dropped Narcissa off at the Malfoy's while Daisy walked back with Severus her head down. He was mumbling things under his breath. When they reached the manor he continued going from one place to another even after she put the dress away. He would look normal to someone else but to her he had a way he walked when he was a bit on edge. However their routine continued, she went down to the labs soon after their arrival to help with some potion making.

"Why are you so annoyed?" she finally asked, he had this tendency where he'd clench and unclench his jaw when he was annoyed with something.

"You shouldn't be wearing something so revealing," he went straight to the point "you're not even of age. Not to mention that oof of a lady taking pictures of you without even permission. I should have blown her camera to pieces" he growled.

"What kind of dress would you have preferred me wearing?"

"The one that was displayed at the front." Daisy recalled the dress that was completely cover, high neck and long sleeves even, it was fitted from the top and flare skirt at the bottom. It was one color, navy with no gems, the fabric though was thick and shiny. It was a beautiful dress no doubt, with puffy shoulders but it was a dress she could see Misses Malfoy wearing, to maybe a sad occasion. It didn't fit her age, she may look older, but not bythatmuch. She figured he liked it because it covered everything except her face and hands. She wondered because of their age difference, if they were going to run into some trouble, after all he was raised in a society with more modesty for the women and top notch manners and such, while in the muggle world it seemed to be more accepting of whatever you wear.

He let her add the Ingredient and went on preparing the next one. After preparing the last ingredient she decided to take a seat and continue reading about different poisonous ingredients and potions. She figured it would be good to master the part of potions that is dangerous not in making but just knowledge so she wouldn't fall victim to any. She had already done a lot of reading on it before, but she wanted to know more. There was even possible antidotes and other cures written in the book too. Which was always useful.

"Plan on poisoning someone?" he arched a brow at her while stirring.

"I'm sure you have a couple of people you'd love toaccidentallyslip something in" She paused. "Now that I think about, it must be good and bad to be a potion master" He arched a brow, which she'd learned meant basically to explain herself, or continue what she meant. "Let's say there's this big party, if there was poisoning in the drinks or food or such a lot of people may point their finger onto you, simply because you're knowledgeable in that field. On the other hand, its good to know simply to prevent these sorts of things happening to you, and even if you were poisoned you'd know how to fix it" She paused and looked up at him from her book.

"I bet you've been accused a few too many times"

"Indeed" was his only answer.

"I'm just educating myself, I think it's important to know about these things, to prevent them." he agreed and went about telling her about other poisons and what some of the ones she read smelt like, he even grabbed some he had on hand for her to smell. He emphasized a lot about knowing the scent of potions because while they may all look similar, they all have their distinct smell and that was key to knowing which was which if confused. She didn't dwell on the question of why he had some of these poisons on hand. Most of the poisonous things smelt good actually, to help confuse the drinker of the horrible truth. She liked it when he spoke about potions, and taught her, he had a different light in his eyes, when he did. It was clearly something he was passionate about, and he always got deep into it when she did ask a question or wanted to learn something. If he always taught like this he'd get better students in no time. He was always so thorough about it. She found that attractive about him. She could of course see someone, who wasn't that big of a fan of potion find it a bit too much, but she didn't mind. She liked it.

The dinner day came far to soon for Severus's disappointment. He dreaded this day. He knew the Edward family, he had seen them a few times and they had three sons, who were all around Daisy's age. She looked far too good in those dresses, and the amount of cleavage in the one they had picked, in his opinion was too provocative. There wasn't much he could say about that without sounding like an overprotective parent or lover. He would just ask how things were at the end and hope for the best. He grimace at the only decision he had as he washed his face.

Daisy was beginning to feel a bit uneasy, it wasn't the first party or dinner of many without professor Snape, but that didn't stop her uneasiness. She took her dress out to hang behind her door with her shoes and stared up at it. It was a pretty dress, that costed what may had been enough for her whole living honestly. However Narcissa didn't even seem the slightest bit phased when she handed the money over. She wondered if the rich life would ever be something she'd get used to. She wasn't used to buying things so often, she wasn't used to going out so often, she wasn't used to being known either. Everything was so new to her, she'd had a year almost knowing magic and she still was taken by surprise sometimes, or in amazement. She'd have to remind herself she couldn't show that kind of expression, as a Malfoy, magic should be like day and night to you. Normal, constant, and obvious. The truth of it all, she'd only known she was a Malfoy only a year ago. She sighed, it was time to put up another mask today, of a extremely mannered, elegant, rich, royal-like girl, who only spoke when spoken to, who covered her laughs, and all that specific things. She didn't even know how long they'd stay there, the invitation was at six in the evening, no doubt they would stay at least three hours, and leaving that soon would be rude, so maybe they'd be done around eleven, or midnight. She looked at the clock in her room and let out another heavy sigh and went downstairs for breakfast.

Professor Snape in his glory sat perfectly where he always sat on the breakfast table, across from her, with food already on the table, he waited for her to come before he began to eat. Like almost all mornings he read the newspaper, and today was a bit different. She could see the camera lady at the corner of the front page, telling the readers about Daisy Malfoy on her front cover page. She saw the magazine on the side of the table, she could see a bit of her dress from there.

"Good morning sir" She greeted, and he returned it behind the newspaper. She could see dozens of comments coming from the newspaper under the lady's moving picture. He seemed to be in a fowl mood, and she soon found out why when she saw something on the newspaper he was reading. It was a caption indication a new model for the store she bought the dress from. With page information of what magazine. The same one he had on the table.

'Wow what a hotty',

'I know that girl she goes to Hogwarts'

'She has beautiful eyes'

'Her breasts look like they're going to explode from that dress' he slammed the newspaper closed and put it aside, glaring at her, and she quickly took her seat and began to eat, ignoring his glares, pretending she didn't notice. Eventually he got up and stormed into the lab. She let out a breath and looked at the time. It was best to start getting ready soon. While she did her hair, make up, got the dress on, and jewelry and showered, it would be around time the Malfoy's came over to get her. She helped the elves first carry the plates back to the kitchen, they thanked her and she only smiled. After that she wiped down the table, after some back and forth with the house elves of course, they wouldn't allow it. She however did anyways. Once that was all done she decided to go upstairs and shower. She loved the shower in Snape's Manor. It was big, with a huge shower head a hot tub, it was perfect. She settled with just a shower, she stood under the hot water facing away from the water and just stood there, enjoying the warmth over her cold body, unwinding her tense muscles. There was a knock, and she turned her head frowning. The door opened.

"Lady Daisy, master Snape requests your assistance downstairs." She frowned as Linda disappeared. He knew today was the dinner, as a girl it took awhile to get ready, especially with her long hair. She quickly shampooed and soaped down her body, rinsed, turned off the water and dried herself off. She wore pants and a regular v neck black shirt and hurried down with a towel on her head.

" Professor, you called?" the cold air bit into her dam skin.

"You're late, what did I say about being late Miss Malfoy?" He didn't look at her, but his nose was hit with her fresh scent.

"But sir, today is the dinner, I don't have much time till the Malfoy's come get me. Ill need the time to get my hair done and wear my dress-"

"The faster you finish the faster you can go" he pointed at the cauldrons behind him. She pouted a bit at his unfairness and tied her hair anyways. Knowing arguing with the man won't get anywhere. She grabbed the scrub and went scrubbing on those cauldrons as fast as she could. She was definitely going to have to clean under her nails after this. She was beginning to think he magically conjured this many dirty cauldrons just for her, on purpose. In the end she finished, apologized to him for her tardiness and asked if she could be excused, and he allowed it. She ran up quickly, up the lab, up to her room. She first got the gunk out of her nails before taking out everything she needed, jewelry, and make up, so she didn't need to look frantic for them. She dried her hair before slipping into her dress and peeked out the door to call for Linda and Lin to help zip it up for her, but Professor Snape was walking up the stairs and they made eye contact.

"Sir, could you zip up my dress?" She asked and he walked over. She opened the door up completely and turned around, her bare back exposed all the way to her low back. Revealing a bit of lace from her black underwear. He resisted the urge to just touch her skin, to take her then and there, instead he moved her long, soft hair aside. He frowned as he saw a green outline on both her shoulder blades. With a closer look, they looked about the size of her palm, and shaped like two open wings. That was never there before, despite the darkness of the night of the deed he would have noticed something like this on her back. This was new. "I've only ever trimmed my hair" She commented randomly and he returned back to what he was doing before, "I've always wanted to try cutting it" She played with her hair as he zipped up her dress slowly. "To even shorter than yours" She turned to see his expression, both brows up, she smiled widely. "I felt like it would suit me, the tom boy look, with big nerdy glasses, but I've had my hair long for so long" She turned to look back in front of her as he zipped it all the way up. She turned completely to him now and thanked him. He only nodded and excused himself out the room, closing the door behind him.

She went on to her hair, with a jeweled ban, she placed it on her head, and began folding her hair into it in parts till it formed a crown of hair around her head, with the gems shining at the top of her head. She pinned it down to secure any loose hair and gave herself a side by side look and smiled. She put on some long earrings and a simple necklace that was simply a rectangle. She put on some rings on her right middle finger and pointer finger, and went on quickly to her make up. She added mascara, some blush and a rosy, nude, lip stick to complete the look. She was about to move onto her nails when she heard the doorbell ring. She gulped and quickly just did a clear coat on all her nails, stuck her hand outside the window to dry and quickly put her shoes on. She knew it was not a good thing to be late when invited.

"Ah, at least she didn't make us late" Lucius said as he heard her come down the stairs. She held her dress in front of her so she wouldn't trip on it, and when they all could see her she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"I told you she'd look wonderful" Narcissa told her husband.

"I stand corrected..." He actually admitted. She felt extremely nervous, and she gulped.

"Let's go then" Draco's face was a bit red. The Malfoy's nodded at their son and said farewell to Professor. Daisy was the last to leave when Professor Snape stopped her. He offered her something, a short coat.

"It's unladylike to go out like that" The coat was really something, with long sleeves that reached to the belt of the dress, he only buttoned to above her breasts. She thanked him and wore it, and said her farewell again before leaving the manor. He stood by the door, watching Draco help her up into the carriage and stared as the carriage took off into the distance before closing the door shut.

Daisy stared outside at the manor as she got further and further away without the man with her, while the Malfoy's did some small talk and reminders of how they should behave. The house they approached after some time was a very square house, with the colors brown, orange, and white. The garden was at the front of the house, with a pond in the middle. They stepped out of the carriage to be greeted by she presumed the man of the house, Mister Edward. A bit of a beefy man dressed in a tux.

"Welcome, welcome" The man smiled and laughed, he had a thick mustache, and very little hair with an oval head. While the man was a bit on the heavier side the wife was stick thin, with puffy hair, and a narrow long face, along with big lips that didn't suit her at all. They welcomed them in, and Daisy had to admit, they did have good taste. Unlike Snape's manor or the Malfoy, this house looked welcoming, cozy, warm, perhaps it was because of the color choice, either that or the house simply wasn't as large as the manors. The ceilings weren't as high, the walls weren't as wide, and the room wasn't so spacious either, they had many things in each room. Couches, plant pots, maps, paintings, animal heads, weapons, lamps, carpets. Every room had a few things hung on the wall, even the ceilings had an interesting design. The room they settled in, was one of her favorites, There was three long windows on each wall, with beautiful gold curtains, in between each window there was a portrait of people Daisy did not know, alone with a short white statue of children. The ceiling wasn't a flat one, it was like an upside down staircase, with each step having a design except the last one that head a big chandelier. The design was red, blue, silver, and gold. There was lit candles and a long table, with golden chairs and a beautiful carpet under. Daisy tried not to gap and look around like she's never seen anything like it, she tried not to stare or look too much. There was so much to look at, they even had what looked like a trophy cup.

Three boys stood up to greet them.

"Conrad Edward" The oldest introduced himself to Daisy, and she politely greeted. He wore a white and gold suit with a tail, he was tall, much taller than her with a built body, with light brown hair that was brushed to the side. His lips were thin, but shaped nicely, with a square jaw. He had sharp features, with brown eyes.

"Victor Edward" The second eldest introduced and she repeated her greeting. He on the other hand, wore blue and gold suit, that looked very similar to his brother's only it had no tail, and he had a pocket watch, she could see the chain. He was thinner and shorter than his brother, still taller than her, he wasn't as built, and had softer features with hazel eyes and short hair, along with short bangs. he wore a tall hat, his smile looked sweet, with a sparkle in his eyes. He even gave her a bit of a bow while he took off his hat and put it back on. She heard his mother give a little giggle at his action. Daisy smiled as well, she could tell he was the silly one in the three. She returned his bow. Lastly, the youngest that looked around her age smiled dashingly to her, wearing merely a fitted grey vest with a white shirt, his hair long and pulled back and tied, his features were also soft, brown eyes.

"Henry Edward" He introduced himself.

After their little introduction they all sat around and chatted while the house elves filled the table with food. Daisy only spoke was spoken to. They laughed and overall seemed like a charming family.

"I presume Daisy attends Hogwarts?"

"Yes, with Draco" Lucius confirmed with the father.

"If I'd known you had such a lovely relative I would have sent my boys there too" He laughed hard after his words, and everyone laughed along too. "How old is she?" He asked after their little laugh.

"She is 15" The mans eyes sparkled.

"She looked older in the magazine we saw earlier today" The mother added. "She looked quite elegant for her age, nothing less from the Malfoy's" The Malfoy's smiled and Daisy felt like a piece of meat, just sitting there to look pretty while they eyed her up and down. She smiled inwardly at the thought of Professor Snape being here, no doubt he would have started something. Dinner was ready, and they all moved over to the table, and began eating. The table was filled with all sorts of meats placed in a certain way on the plate, they had wraps, sandwiches, whole chicken, and pig, along with some steak and bowls of salads all around. They had buns, and buggets, and some sorts of other breads she's never tasted before. Sadly, as aproper lady, she wasn't to eat a lot or ask for a lot. She already had a list of complaints to talk about with Professor, and she will find a way to make these breads herself at home.

"I'm sure, Miss Malfoy here has gotten quite a few spouses requests as she nears the age" The father commented, obviously interested in her. He had a thing where he laughed after everything he says.

"Yes quite a few" Lucius said and he smiled.

"That's too bad, my boys have ranked the best in their studies for some time now"

"I am open to discussing" Her heart sunk, what? Professor Snape had claims on her. The two fathers had this strange eye contact between each other, and the topic got changed. When Narcissa stopped eating so did Daisy, assuming that was enough for aproper felt like she had nothing, and merely sitting in front of the food didn't help. Oh how she wished she was Draco right now, who sat next to her eating away. The fathers and the brothers soon got up to another room to discuss things. The father was pouring a drink for Lucius and Daisy eyes widened at the strange sweet smell from it, he handed it to Lucius who thanked him as he walked away from the table having yet to drink it.

"Is that punch juice I smell?" She quickly said, which had the men turning at her speaking out of turn.

"Y...Yes it is" The father said confused. Daisy scrambled to find the right words to say.

"Oh, that's my favorite, Mister Malfoy doesn't like punch, he prefers something with some sourness" The Malfoy's tried to stay composed at her strange behavior.

"I-Is that so?" The other family tried to keep their composure.

"Yes, I'll take the punch, I am quite famished." She stood up and Mister Malfoy let her take it, and she poured him some Lemonade tea instead.

"Thank you Daisy, she's quite sharp with people's interest" Lucius tried to pass it off as a good thing, and the two families laughed and she sipped at the punch juice as the men walked in. Daisy felt the burn down her throat but kept a smile.

"Well" the mother of three boys spoke next as Daisy sat back down. "Narcissa I wanted to speak with you for a moment, would you like some punch as well?" Daisy prayed the lady would say otherwise, but knowing politeness, whether she liked punch of not, she would say yes.

"Yes-"

"Misses Malfoy, is only being polite miss Edward, she tends to like to drink the same drinks as her husband" Daisy spoke before she poured the punch. The mother looked at her surprised.

"Oh is that correct?" Narcissa, not wanting Daisy to look bad, or herself.

"Yes, Daisy knows me too well" Lemonade tea was poured instead and Daisy sighed inwardly as the two woman left. When they were out of ears way Daisy breathed in.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Draco whispered just in case. "Are you trying to make us look bad?" Daisy turned to him.

"It's poisoned..." She said, having a hard time swallowing now.

"What?" He frowned.

"The punch, it's poisoned, they were trying to poison your parents"

"But you drank...some..."

"To make it look like I had no idea...I had a small amount, I shouldn't move too much, hopefully by the time we get back it'll be enough time to-"

"Are you mad?"

"What was I suppose to do, let them drink it knowing it's poisonous?" The house elves came by, eyeing Daisy as they took the stuff away.

"How did you even know?"

"Well, I do live with a potion master don't I? The least I can know are some of the dangerous potions, I think it was the Baneberry potion, it's red, and sweet, perfect to slip into a punch juice drink. It was just too sweet and too red"

"What now?" He asked.

"Now we just pretend nothing happened, I'm going to pour the drink back into the container to make it look like I drank it all, and go on with our time here" Daisy stood up and took the bottle of punch and carefully poured her drink back in there. The rest of the evening was spent walking around the house to admire their indoor gallery and Daisy enduring the looks given by the three sons. The parents didn't look as good as they did in the beginning, they seemed more hasty, and not as calm. Daisy on the other hand wasn't feeling so well herself, her feet hurt from all the walking, and the heels didn't help, not to mention the poison working into her system. She tried thinking of Professor Snape to help time go by faster, how he would react when he finds out what she had done. He'd be furious no doubt, worried.

"Lady Daisy" The youngest of the brothers spoke and she turned to him and smiled. "I quite liked your photo on the magazine, it was nothing I've ever seen before" He gave her that dashing smile, and she returned it. She didn't think the sons meant any harm themselves, they were students like herself.

"The dress truly suits you" Victor butted in.

"I agree Miss Malfoy" The mother added. Daisy smiled softly and gently.

"Misses Edward, it is your eyes that see beautiful things" The woman liked the compliment and gave a soft smile. "I truly apologize for my actions earlier, it was inexcusable"

"Oh no, it was quite refreshing to see someone with an opinion" The father spoke. By the end of the night the pain all over her body was unbearable and she was glad to finally be saying their farewells at midnight. They entered the carriage and Draco quickly went over to Daisy when the carriage closed and they were on their way back home. Daisy winced and struggled to breathe. Her face sweaty and turning red like someone with a fever.

"What's going on?" Lucius asked.

"Daisy, she's poisoned" Draco answered for her.

"What, how?" Narcissa asked, shock in her eyes.

"Yes Draco, how?"

"The punch juice, she smelt something in it that was off, that's why she didn't want you to drink it"

"They tried to poison us" Lucius said slowly and dangerously.

"We have to hurry to Uncle Sev"

They burst into the Manor, with Daisy being carried by Lucius, he placed her down on the couch in the living room, and Snape came up the stairs from his lab at the noise.

"Severus!" Narcissa called a few times.

"What's all the noise-" He stopped when he saw Daisy being placed on the couch, sweating and barely breathing from her mouth. He rushed over.

"What happened?" Daisy opened her eyes to the man.

"Baneberry Poison" Was all she needed to say and he went bolting into his lab and storage room, grabbed a bezoar and hurried back out. He rushed to her side and placed it in her parted mouth. She struggled to swallow but she did and her body slowly relaxed, till she felt strong enough again. Daisy sat up and got hugged by Narcissa.

"You crazy child" She cupped Daisy's face, who smiled at her.

"She was poisoned?" Spat Severus at them, Narcissa stood up by her husband and son.

"They were trying to poison Mister and Misses Malfoy," Daisy spoke hoarsely, all eyes on her. "They only offered the drink to them after all"

"That's right" Narcissa agreed.

"I smelt something too sweet from the juice and made something up so they wouldn't drink and I took it instead" Daisy explained as Narcissa pulled away from her. "I didn't want them thinking I knew what was going on, so I played along"

"You knew?" He shot her glares, and she looked away.

"What was I suppose to do, let them drink it? They'd drink a whole glass while I merely had a small sip."

"Almost half a glass" Draco corrected, and she glared at Draco for exposing her, he looked away.

"I knew what I was dealing with." She concluded.

"Don't flatter yourself you dimwit" He insulted and she winced at his tone. "You only learned those things a few days ago"

"Severus"

"Uncle Sev-" Draco and Narcissa tried.

"Stay out of this."

"She saved us" She tried still.

"Stay out of this, leave us" Lucius looked at his wife, and at his friend knowing Severus needed his time, and decided to pull his wife and son out of the manor. The man paced while Daisy sat there, hands on her knees, head down.

"That's probably why they didn't invite you..." Daisy said in the thick air. "Knowing you'd probably spot it..." He continued to pace, saying insulted left and right and she merely sat there and took it.

"Does it ever cross that brilliant mind of yours of what would happen, if I didn't have an antidote, a bezoar?"

"How do you expect me to just let them take it when I knew?" she shot back. "I'd feel guilty"

"I did not welcome you into my lab, wasted my time on enlightening you in the beauty of potion making for you to go and get yourself blown up" he snared his voice rising.

"What was I supposed to do...? " she said in a quiet voice.

"You expose them" he spat out, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have the pressure of your family status. What if the Edward family was important to Mister Malfoy, what if-"

"For Merlin's sake your life's is of higher value than Lucius's business plans" he was so furious, his jaw clenched to hold back many words, he paced, shot looks at her, then away from her. She had went quiet at his words. How could she belittle herself like that. "For once stop and think of what your actions may result in for the people around you. Narccisa was in tears when you were on your deathbed." all this time she thought she was thinking of others before her, helping them, endangering herself to protect. It wasn't a hard thing to do for her to sacrifice, she had always done it all her life. However then, she had no loved ones to care for her if she was hurt. Now however, Narcissa cared, Draco and Professor do too, even if they never truly say it. How upset he was at her was enough of a proof for her.

She hung her head down.

"I'm sorry..."

"Apologizing would not have brought you back from the dead" he growled before falling into a couch.

"I know...thank you for the bezoar" he looked at her and sighed.

"Do you do this on purpose?" his tone was quieter, and she looked up at him, with those beautiful full lips parted, and those blues eyes clearly hurt, it was enough to feel tightness in his heart at the sight of it. She clenched her dress and looked back down.

"No...I didn't mean to worry you" She said ever so softy. This man had saved her on more than one occasion, more than simply physically but emotionally. From the moment he took her from the muggle world he had been the only one who stood by her. He was no loving parent who dotted on her and complimented her daily, no. He was a harsh, strict, and brutally honest man, who was genuine with her, and treated her as an equal. He had given her his time, a place to stay, food, and even friends. He had taught her many things, and despite her shortcomings he expected nothing from her. Like Draco had said, she believed if it was any other man they would have had their way with her long ago. However he respected her as more than just an object but a being. Had only done things knowing he had consent. This mysterious man that she was figuring out slowly with each day has changed her. She knew his flaws, from his temperamental state, his deadly glares, his harsh words, his reputation, his mysteriousness and harshness that could bring adults to tears. Yet she stood her ground against him and accepted him completely. To others it wouldn't sound or look like she knew much about him, and it was true, he hadn't really told her much, but to him he had told and showed her more than anyone else in a long time. She had also changed him.

He thought he didn't need to go chasing around anymore trying to keep her alive now that the deeds done, which took everything out of him to do and resist till now. She looked so beautiful in her dress and hair, and everything, so mesmerizing, and yet so fragile. He got up and pulled her into a much needed embrace.

"Don't toss my heart around so easily" His voice was so quiet. Daisy melted into the hug and wrapped her arms slowly around him and tightened her grip, pushing her face into his chest. "You'll be the death me surely," He spoke again. "Do look after yourself with serious intentions Miss Malfoy." Daisy smiled into the hug. "Is there anything else I should know about," he pulled away at last and straightened up, feeling clearly better knowing that she was alive and fine as well. "Don't think the little Draco helping you up the carriage went unnoticed" Daisy smiled awkwardly.

"I'm afraid too many people will be harmed this summer if I speak" She looked away playfully her smile still playing on those lips. He leaned forward with his evil smirk.

"Oh? Do tell" Daisy stepped away.

"I really shouldn't" she itched closer and closer to the stairs as he followed her. Before she could run off he placed a hand against the wall behind her, blocking her escape, not meeting his eyes she spoke.

"Nothing really, just a few compliments here and there, they were quite charming, the three sons"

"Were they now?" His lips seem to twitch at the end of the smirk at her compliment. "Wooed you with a few words here and there, did they?"

"N-no-" His face got closer and closer, and she stuck to the wall having no where else to go.

"Did they touch you?" Daisy gulped and shook her head. "Words, Miss Malfoy, you at least have a tongue"

"They didn't"

"Did they say anything inappropriate to you?"

"Inappropriate to you or me?" He glowered down at her cheek. "Perhaps." She finally said not meeting his eyes, especially when his glare only hardened.

"Such as?"

"They commented on the photo of me, the father hinted he was interested in me for his sons..." She paused wondering if she should say the next part. "Mister Malfoy didn't say that you had claims on me though, merely that people were already asking for my hand" he came so close to her face.

"Listen carefully, for I will not repeat myself" he said in a low voice. He took ahold of her chin and pushed his lips on hers possessively, leaving her breathless and weak. He french kissed her for what felt like forever, pushing his body against hers. When he pulled away he went to her ears and nearly growled.

"You are mine" With that he turned away completely his hair and cloak swirling around him like shadows at his sharp turn, and up the stairs he stormed to his bedroom.

* * *

 **Author Note:Did you like this? Please let me know by reviewing.**


	21. Chapter 21 Into the Woods

**Severus's Apprentice : Into The Woods**

 _I knew you, before I learned my own name. There's probably some meaning even in a world you do not exist in, but a world you do not exist in, is like the sun without the moon. A world you do not exist in, is like a world with no colors._

Draco Malfoy stared outside his bedroom window at their garden, specifically at Daisy who sat next to a pond on a bench while reading. During the year she had joined the family, she had only proven him wrong over and over again of what he thought of her. He thought she was hideous, and came out to be one the the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, he thought she had no skill, she's very good in school mainly potions, he thought she was a crybaby, and though in their many fights that they've had she had always teared up, however she also always stood her ground at one point. He thought she was a horrible person yet despite her bad experiences with him, she kept smiling and kept talking to him, as if he hadn't upset her the other day, as if he hadn't insulted her then and there. He sighed, she was a strange girl who he had felt was a threat to his perfect family, but the more he spent time with her, the more he watched her, the more he thought his family were not perfect. His mother wasn't a bad lady, not the best mother in the world but nor the worse. His father on the other hand, was far behind, he never felt love from his father, only pressure, only fame was important to that man. Even with his mother, he didn't feel his father loved her either. But now, he felt he was a bit different since Daisy came. Perhaps he was changing because of Daisy too.

He watched her put her hair behind her small ear. He wondered how things would be in the upcoming year. All he knew was he wanted to be a bit like her. She was strong willed, headstrong, confident, honest, genuine and brave. She had taken the poison without hesitation, and with no fear. He envied her. The girl spotted him from the garden and smiled a big kind smile, and waved, he waved back. He wondered how she could be so happy. His father and him had mistreated her, she was bullied in school, she said she had these horrible dreams. She had no family like he did, she had no money when she first came, she had no friends, she had no one by her side. Yet within a year she had gained all that and more, and he, who already had all that had nothing at all. He turned away from the window.

Every time his family visits, or she visits she takes them by surprise. She had baked delicious goods, that were better than the house elves, things he has never even heard of or seen before. The fact that she was muggle raised and had better manners to guests than he or his family was shocking. Especially the way she handled things at the Edwards household. If he had known it was poison, by the time he would have come up with something to say, his father would have probably already left and drunken it. She acted quick without the fear of status or other people thinking wrongly of her, and by the end of the whole ordeal, even though she was sickly, even though she was weak and poisoned, she was humble about the compliments she got from Misses Edward, and complimented her in such a way he had never heard anyone say."It is your eyes that see's beautiful things." He remembered her words. He glanced out the window again. Had Daisy been a boy, he would have hated him. She was a far better heir, to carry out the Malfoy name than he is. She had a way with words, that grabbed peoples attention, her eyes and body in sync with one another.

He stared down at her from the window as she got up and patted her white flowy skirt down clean and began walking back to Snape Manor.

Yes, he would have hated Daisy if she was a boy.

Daisy had woken up earlier than usual, to tell the house elves that they were going to get two days off every week, while she was going to do all the cleaning and cooking. She explained to them that back in the muggle world, there was a limit to how much a worker was allowed to work. Too much of anything isn't good for you, and how she wanted to apply this rule with them. After explaining to them that they should get lunches and breaks in between, and days off, they were more reluctant to her requests. Not to mention, she told them she loved to cook and missed it, how could they say no to their lady?

Today being their day off, she went ahead and did some reading in the garden for an hour before heading back inside to start breakfast. She saw Draco staring at her, though she smiled and waved enthusiastically, he merely waved back and eventually left, his face expressionless. She wanted to make more of summer break while she could, since she didn't truly enjoy last year. She rarely ever left the house back when she lived with her mom, she never truly got to enjoy nature except in books and TV, she smiled at the green path back to Snape's manor. Birds were chirping, butterflies were flying, and the wind was fresh and clean. Not to mention she had a good read.

Daisy quietly entered the manor, making sure not to wake anyone up and tip toed to the kitchen. She put the book down and grabbed the apron, and wrapped it on tightly around herself. She rolled up her sleeves, and tied her hair before getting into action. She made oatmeal that had some cinnamon, honey and coconut shredding on top. She cut up some fruits and made tea. Lastly she made one of her favorite breakfast, guacamole and sunny side up eggs on a toasted sliced bread. She cut up an avocado, got rid of the seed, scooped up the insides and mashed it into a paste, and into a bowl it went.

Professor Snape stepped down the stairs to see some food on the table, and noise in the kitchen, unfamiliar noise in the kitchen. He peeked inside to see Daisy chopping up tomatoes finely into a bowl of what looked like avocado, he had to admit she was really good with the knife. She chopped up some red and green onions and added that in, and some cilantro. She added a few drops of hot sauce, cumin, salt, garlic and lemon juice. She gave it a mix and a taste. She already had some sunny side up eggs cooking on a pan, and toasted bread ready on a plate. On a bigger white square plate she had two bread pieces and one on a smaller plate. She slapped on some guacamole then topped it off with the sunny side up eggs on all three slices, and picked up the plate.

"Chef Daisy?" She looked up to see Professor Snape.

"Master Chef Daisy" She corrected cheekily, she saw him hold back a smile, that turned into a smug.

"My apologizes, master chef Daisy" She smiled only wider.

"Morning sir, breakfast is ready" she placed his plate down in his usual spot and she sat down in hers.

"You seem in an awfully good mood, sleep well?" He sipped on his earl grey tea. She looked up at him from across the meter long and meter wide table. She looked down, a smile still on her face.

"Just looking forward to camping" the Malfoy's had decided to go camping, rather than the beach, then there was this party, and Daisy was already lost with their busy schedule. She didn't mind, not that it wasn't exhausting, everyday she'd come home barely awake when professor's doing potions, or she'd go straight to bed. One time Professor found her on the floor by the couch fast asleep. It was embarrassing but she couldn't help it. She'd become such an introvert that being around people, whether she interacted with them or not, just took so much out of her. Especially if they were strangers.

"Mhm" was his only reply.

"I've always wanted to go camping, I never thought it'd be something witches or wizards do"

"It's quite a useful skill" he commented as he picked up the newspaper, she simply nodded in agreement and picked up her bread and took a big bite out of it, kicking her leg happily. She loved food, there was so many different flavor combinations that were fireworks in her mouth, and this one was one of her favorites. She saw him lift a bread up and take a bite out of it while still reading. He took a second bite and another one soon after and she did a little happy dance in her head. It was a bit spicy, from the hot sauce, the taste of lemon and garlic was always a nice combination, along with onions. The creaminess from the avocado adds a nice texture, while the tomato keeps things moist against the dry bread. He had already finished his two slices before she even finished her one.

She gazed at the man, everything she knew about him was mainly from her observing him, he never openly told her, he never told her if he liked this or that. Not really. Either she had figured it out on her own or she had asked him. Now that she thought of it she didn't know much about Professor's upbringing, she had only found out by accident that he was a half blood like himself. Did he have any siblings she wondered. Daisy stared at the wide and tall windows of the manor, with blinding bright sunlight shining through. When she thought about it, she didn't know much about the man's past at all. She looked at him from across the table with wondering eyes. She had lived with him for almost a year, and knew almost nothing about his past. She felt a bit cold inside at that realization, she had thought she was getting closer to the man, closer to knowing him but now she felt the more she knew about him, the more mysteries there was. When she opened one door about him, there was twice the amount of doors to open next.

She looked down at the food she made. She knew one thing she didn't want to do, and that's cause any trouble for him, and his work. She wondered if she asked about his past if it would troublesome for him, did she even have the right to ask?

"Have you packed yet?" She looked at him and shook her head. She got up and started to put the dishes away and wash them, Professor Snape got up too to help bring the dishes in. Because of that she was able to finish faster and go pack. Upstairs she had written a check list the night before, everyone was allowed one bag of personal belonging. The trip was three days long, and the adults were going to bring any of the other needs like tents, sleeping bags, and cooking tools. She was labeled the chef of the three day trip, and she was a bit nervous about it. Camping seemed a lot easier in the magical world, you don't really need flashlights, water, matches, a lot of the things your wand can conjure. The only thing she had to really think about was, clothing, personal care (like deodorant, soap..etc) and possibly some safety things, like bandages, wraps, even most of those you can get by using your wand if you knew what you were doing. The last thing she added was a pocket knife.

When everything was set and ready to do, she changed into something more comfortable. Daisy tied her hair up in a high pony tail. Something she didn't do often because her hair was long and heavy, but it looked better up when wearing a hat than down. With a white shirt, faded jeans that reached mid calves and sandals, to complete her look. She had a hoodie, comfortable sneakers, comfy sweats, socks, long sleeved top and a rain jacket just in case in her backpack. She stepped out of her room ready to go. Professor on the other hand seemed to be dressed in the exact same clothing he normally did, with some differences here and there, but when she had a closer look she realized the fabric was different. It seemed more breathable, and thinner even.

"Wouldn't wearing darker colors be bad on sunny days?" She asked when she approached him by the door.

"Not unless magic is involved" He opened the door and let he out first. Looking at her attire, she wasn't showing much skin, and yet she still looked too good to look away from.

"Magic is quite handy..." She thanked him and stepped out, followed by him holding his bag down at his side. It looked more like traveling, briefcase kind of bag. They were to meet with the Malfoy's and head off from there on their journey into the woods.

They started their walk into the forest quite quickly and Daisy was a bit overly excited, but she kept it inside, she stood next to Professor Snape, Draco in front of them and Lucius with his wife taking the lead. The moment they were deep enough the sun was no longer strong on top of their heads, being shaded by the tall trees above them. Daisy had done her studying of what would be important to know in the wild before this day had come. She even brought two books with her in case she forgot anything of what was okay to eat and what wasn't if anything should happen. She had no doubt Professor knew most of that anyway but she figured she won't always have professor around to help her. She had to pick herself up alone. She couldn't relay on him all the time. They walked for hours having little short water breaks in between as they went deeper and deeper, Lucius constantly warning his son about the creatures and Draco didn't seem quite comfortable with the whole camping trip.

They set up camp soon, three tents, one for Narcissa and Daisy, one for Lucius and Draco, and one Snape brought for himself. Daisy being in charge of dinner was handed the bags of all that she requested to be brought. The Malfoy's had enjoyed her desserts in the past and were delighted to find she could cook too. They had made fire and Daisy pulled out a steep pan. She took out some things and they watched her work which was very nerve wrecking for her. She had cooked for her mother and even professor Snape occasionally, but for the Malfoy's it was a different story. Sure she had made a thing a two before for them, but it was all with the comfort of a proper kitchen that had everything she needed. Her imagination was endless. However in this sort of situation she was limitless to simple quick meals that weren't fancy or fancy looking. She wondered if she would be able to give a good impression. Not to mention watching her every move was difficult. She didn't like when people were obviously watching her every move, especially when those people mattered to her. She'd feel nervous to screw up and because she thought about it too much, she likely would screw up.

She had decided to make sweet potatoes and peanut stew. With night approaching it was getting a bit chilly so something warm, hearty, comforting and healthy sounded good. After a long day something like this would give everyone's energy back. She tried her best to ignore that she had a crowd watching her work. She pictured she was alone back home with some music in the background as she chopped away at the ingredients. She placed the pot over the heat and added some oil, she had the prepared chopped onions and put it in to saute until it was translucent and just beginning to brown. She added some garlic till the strong scent was gone. She added the cubed sweet potatoes, some water, tomatoes, peanut butter, chili powder and salt. She had cooked for so long she rarely ever measured out the spices anymore. She gave it a good stir to make sure the peanut butter had no clumps and left it there to simmer without a cover.

"Where did you learn to cook Daisy?" Narcissa asked and it took her off guard. She was in her own little world after all to help her focus. Daisy looked up from the food at the four people who waited for her answer. Professor Snape already knowing though. She smiled down at the food.

"I taught myself, back in the muggle world, I tried to impress my mom with my cooking. I thought if I was good at anything she'd think better of me" she smiled wider. "I was really native"

"You cooked for her?" Daisy nodded at Draco's answer.

"All sorts of food"

"Severus isn't treating you like a house elf is he Daisy, you can tell me" Narcissa asked, she was seated near Daisy, on her right, Severus on her left and Lucius and Draco across the fire from her.

"Narcissa" he arched his brow and Daisy laughed a bit.

"No, no" her hands went up side to side. Daisy thought on checking up on the potatoes, she poked one to see if it had gone tender, and it had, she added chickpeas and kale. Stirred and waited till the kale had wilted. She gave one last stir before declaring it done. She took out bowls and started to pour for them, apologizing for lack of presentation. They passed the bowls down so everyone got one and they tried it. She ate without looking at everyone else, she wanted to make sure it tasted how it should before seeing their faces. It did, so when she looked up she saw they were all eating fine and she smiled to herself relieved. She let herself breathe. After dinner they cleaned everything with magic and said their good nights, turning off the fire and going into their tents. Daisy entered after Narcissa in their tent, and when she did she gaped at the size comparison. The size inside the tent was four times the size of outside.

"It's just our tent like this, because we're girls" She pointed out, already changed into an elegant sleeping gown. Was this camping or a luxury resort was what Daisy wanted to know. Had she known she would have packed a nicer sleeping attire. She had some old baggy white short shorts and a navy loose tank. She felt embarrassed dressed like that in front of her when she had silky, satin long sleeping dress, that had lace even. Narcissa looked quite excited, overly excited at their arrangement, she had a skip in her walk, and when they laid in their beds. Yes,beds, the mother spoke.

"Oh I haven't had time to spend with another lady like this in forever." She commented. "I needed time away from the boys." Daisy smiled while laying on her back, staring at the top of the tent. Narcissa however was at the edge closer to Daisy, with wide smiles. "So, how's things with Severus?" She giggled when she saw Daisy's face redden, her eyes still staring up.

"I don't really know, it's a bit complicated"

"Complicated how?" Daisy looked her eyes.

"Some days I feel like we have something more going on," She closed her eyes "the next everything goes back to him being something like a mentor instead" She opened her eyes again and focused on the detail of the tent, it had stars and moons all over it.

"Does that bother you?" She shook her head.

"No, but sometimes I just want a verbal, clear answer than simply reading his actions."

"Did you know he's won awards in potions?" Daisy turned on her side to face the lady.

"No"

"He's actually writing a book on potions, his way, and he's planning on publishing it this summer. If it's a success he's going to have to go to this award ceremony. He's going to hate that" Narcissa went on and on about that man, and Daisy couldn't help but feel even further away from him. She was even a bit jealous of Narcissa to know so much, when she, who was living with him didn't. Nevertheless she still enjoyed listening and ended up drifting to sleep soon after.

The sound of horses galloping, a creature crying, the sound of rain and someone shivering. Daisy stood under a cave in the middle of the night, wet from head to toe. Darkness everyone around her.

Daisy woke up the next day with the sound of movement. She pulled herself up to see Narcissa still asleep. She rolled over to see what time it was, only to remember this wasn't her room, and there was no clock. She pulled herself up for a moment to stretch. She changed quickly and stepped out. Draco and Severus sat across each other both greeted her at the same time. Daisy smiled and decided to make food. She took some potatoes and eggs and make a twist on hash brown and eggs usual breakfast. She cooked the potatoes first in oil over the heat Professor made, and took her time with cooking the potatoes till they were brown and golden on all sides. Next she added asparagus and pancetta, garlic and sea salt. She wanted the pancetta to be crispy so she cooked for another good ten minutes. By this time, the two parents crawled out of their tents, greeted and sat down, Lucius across from her and Narcissa next to her on the right.

Making a little hole in the pan of food she added five eggs into the pan, they sizzles and bubbled instantly. She covered the top, wanting a bit of the yolk to cook more. There was some small talk here and there about how everyone slept while they waited for food. Once the yolk wasn't as yellow she uncovered it and poured once again in the bowls and handed it to everyone. Just like the night before, they gobbled it up. Daisy wore he long sleeved shirt, that was plain white, with long black pants that were a bit on the thicker side, this August morning had been cold and she preferred to stay in warm temperatures, she even had her hoodie wrapped around her waist just in case. She got up for another stretch once everyone was done, the fire was off, and everything was cleaned out again.

"I think I'll go a for a little walk" She announced.

"Alone?" Narcissa didn't seem fond of the idea, Daisy was about to confirm, that it was intended to be alone yes, but Draco stood up and spoke before her.

"I'll go with her"

"Okay well, you two better come back way before sun down" Narcissa said and they nodded and headed down a path to follow. Despite Draco following her, it was like she was alone in this new world, her eyes wondering at all levels, admiring, and observing, listening and feeling every tree. Upon the forest floor lie trees of yesteryear, fallen in storms long forgotten. The seasons have been harsh, stripping away the bark and outer layers, Daisy touched the trunk of the tree tracing the lines, admiring them all the more beautiful. They have the appearance of driftwood, twisting in patterns that remind Daisy of seaside waves; even the colour of the moss is kelp-like. They are soft, damp, yet her fingers come away dry. Daisy tilted her head upward, feeling her hair tumble further down her back; the pines are several houses tall, reaching toward the golden rays of summer. Birdsong comes in lulls and bursts, the silence and the singing working together as well as any improvised melody. A new smile paints itself upon her face, rose-pink lips semi-illuminated by the dappled light. Before she knows it her feet have begun to walk, body and mind both on autopilot - it's morning-time and no-one expects her back until supper.

All the trees were tightly-knit, just one strand in a massive web of life. Green leaves, yellow leaves, red leaves. It was a rainbow of rich colors. The scent of earth and water drifted through the air. It was a picture of serenity, one which would endure for many long years. If Draco was speaking she heard nothing of it. The drone of insects humming started the usual routine. Slowly, the forest came alive with the layers of sounds echoing in the cold morning air. Little frogs croaked under large, broad leaves. She couldn't help but smile as she saw more and more things, Draco simply behind her, watching her in her own world. The forest does not care for seconds or minutes, even hours are inconsequential. The smallest measure of time here is the cycle of daylight and darkness. Even then the forest is more in tuned with the seasons: rebirth brought by the warmth of spring, darkened foliage from summer's kiss, the onset of fall and then the keen bite of winter. Here in the forest so little can happen in the time it takes for one to change from a child into a woman, to gain and loose so much. Perhaps that is why Daisy felt so drain to be here- it stabilizes the rapidity of thoughts, grounds people in a place where ticking of clocks is unregarded. A place where one can let go of the demands of society. Merely you, the trees and some good shoes.

"I assume you've never went into woodlands?" Draco's voice said behind her and she turned, surprised as if forgotten he was there, then nodded.

"It's wonderful" She said dreamily. The sound of something crying made them look at each other at such a sound. They found themselves looking around for the source. Walking further down the path, deeper into the forest.

"Look" Draco pointed to the side of the path, Daisy knew instantly what creature it was, the redness of the skin, the human like face and upper body, but with a horse body. A young centaur laid there, unable to move, the leg clearly hurt, and it seemed to be gathering some insects too. Daisy rushed to it. "Daisy!" Draco stood his spot, scared, he looked around to see if there was any others.

"Draco he's hurt!" Draco still didn't move, she turned back to the beast, and took her bottle and wand out. "Aguamenti!" Water poured into the bottle from her wand, and she brought it to the beasts mouth. "Drink, I won't hurt you" The beast rolled it's eyes to her, he looked already dead, but he drank, he drank it all down. She moved over to the leg. "I'm just going to see" When she touch it howled and Draco panicked even further.

"Daisy, hurry up, centaurs aren't beasts that live alone." Daisy couldn't tell if it was broken or fractured. Instead she merely cleaned the wound gently with water and went looking for a good lengthy bark.

"Where are you going?" The sky was getting angry above the trees, as a few drops fell. Unable to stand alone much longer he went after her, she picked up what she needed and went back to the poor centaur, who seemed to be more conscious now. She place the large stick against his leg and wrapped her hoodie around it tightly. An arrow came down by them and Draco screamed falling back away from it. Looking at where it came from. A few centaurs stood in front of them, quite a distance away.

"Step away from him humans" Daisy stood, hands up in the air to show she didn't hold a weapon, a charged arrow ready for her following her movement from the archer of the group.

"I mean no harm" She spoke, it was raining harder now, her hair and clothes getting wetter and wetter.

"Leave" Daisy nodded, and Draco stood up, and ran off, she went after him. She called him, but he kept running, faster and faster, deeper and deeper.

"Draco!" She cried out again, worry in her voice. She couldn't catch up to him, she couldn't grab him, he was going off of adrenaline. "Draco please!" She cried out again. She was slowing down but he kept running. She screamed his name as loud as she could, she wasn't sure if it was the rain or her tears falling down her face. She saw him slow down and she tripped on a tree root and fell. She heard his footsteps in the distance come closer. She slowly pulled herself up, and when she stood up he was there. The forest that was once alive now chilled her. She shook from coldness and wet. The trees that sheltered so many with their spreading canopy of green and provided so much now seems so sad. All the vibrant colors seemed to fade into grey, and lifeless. They were panting, and Daisy looked around her, nothing looked familiar everything seemed the same, they had strayed too far from their path and it only rained harder.

Daisy hugged herself in an attempted to keep herself warm, complete soaked and covered in mud and dirt. His eyes showed fear, and worry, and she couldn't help but feel this was all her fault.

"What do we do now?" His voice was cracking. "Tell me you know the way back?" She looked down, not responding, and he took hold of her shoulders. "Tell me!" She shook her head, he was at the verge of tears, so was she. She took his hand slowly, and he watched her as she took lead. "Where are we going?" He cried out.

"We need to priorities finding a shelter, at this rate we'll die from the cold" Her voice was dead, shaky, and lacked confidence.

"This is all your bloody fault, bloody wanting to help a bloody centaur!" He cried, and she felt numb inside, she said nothing.

"They haven't returned yet, why haven't they returned?" Narcissa said, they were all in the girl's tent, taking shelter from the rain. They were all warm and comfy, but she was worried sick. "Something must have happened..." She concluded. She turned to her husband and friend. "What do we do? We should go looking for them-" She stood up only to be pulled down by her husband.

"Don't be reckless, going out now will only result in everyone getting sick"

"We can't just sit here" She shot back. She turned to Severus, "What do you think? It's been hours, it's raining hard and-"

"We have no idea where they are, let's wait a bit longer, till the rain dies down" She sunk deeper in her seat, defeated.

Draco was getting tired of walking, so was Daisy, but this was her fault, and she had to be the one pulling, and she dragged him along until she found a cave.

"Just a bit more Draco" She tightened her grip and took them to the caves. She sat him down, he was shaking violently, she hugged him tightly, to share body heat, and she stayed like that, her eyes were getting heavy, and so was his, she tried shaking her mind, she tried to think of something to keep her up. She talked out loud, to keep herself awake but it was too late, her eyes were closing, her mouth stopping and slowly she let the darkness take over.

It was the dream again, the sound of horses became louder and louder, she could see nothing, nor a weeping sound, the sound of horses and the feeling of being rocked, side to side only made the darkness seem more comforting.

Daisy woke up staring at moving ground, and seeing four brown legs walking. Horse legs. Her eyes widened and she arched her back to look around. There was at least ten centaurs, her hands were tied behind her, and she laid on her stomach on the beast's back. She could see Draco still asleep on the centaur next to her, his face in better conditions than the night before. He was no longer shivering, there was even a blanket on top of him.

"Chief, she's awake" came the deep voice of one of them.

"Why are you on our land witch?" The interrogation came quick, with no introductions or greetings. She saw the little centaur she saved, walking perfectly fine not far from her, he was smiling at her.

"I meant no harm" She spoke. "My family came into the forest for a camping trip, and I went for a walk. I didn't know I was trespassing sir" She honestly and politely replied. "We got lost after our first encounter"

"How many others are with you?"

"Three adults" The centaur grimaced.

"We will help you find your people, as our little Botan has said you were kind to him and gave him water. We do not like to be in debt with humans" everyone knew when Draco woke up, because he screamed.

"Unhand me you filthy half-"

"Draco !" Daisy scolded. He looked up and saw her, relief showing in his face. "They're helping us!" The beasts around him glared at him and he shrunk back.

"Then why are we tied?"

"Honestly do you never read? Centaurs aren't fans of witches or wizards, in fact, they aren't fans of humans at all. They have a long history of humans treating them unfairly, taking advantage of them and using them for their own gain. So" She paused. "So, they have us tied up, just in case. I would do the same if I were them"

"Wise girl" The chief who carried her spoke.

"Then why are they helping us?" Draco spat back. "If they hate us so much"

"Because we helped Botan"

"Bo- who?"

"Botan" She pointed her head to the little centaur who came by them at the hearing of his name. Smiling. "How's your leg?" She asked.

"All good, thanks to you"

"Sorry, I don't know much healing charms, after today I should focus on that a bit more"

"You're quite something human" The chief spoke again. "I've never met a human with divination powers such as yourself, for it to be active when you sleep" Daisy now remembered, centaurs were known for their divination themselves and healing.

"You can sense it?" She asked.

"No, we saw it, we felt it the moment you slept, and we were able to find you through it" Daisy saw a familiar opening, they weren't far from their camp site.

"You can drop us off here, I'm afraid my family is quite protective, and we do not look like we're being helped. I do not wish to cause anymore trouble" They helped her down, and untied her, some of them were on edge, as if waiting for her to spring an attack on them the moment she was free. They brought Draco down and they were even more on edge opening his ropes.

"Wait till my father-"

"Draco" She said warningly. "They helped us, you actually owe them now"

"What, why?" his face contorted in confusion.

"Because you didn't actually help Botan you were just standing there with wide eyes and mouth waiting for a spider to make it it's home" He opened his mouth to say something but closed it, the tension in the air seemed to lessen at her siding with the centaurs. She walked in front, Draco following her, and turned around to face them all. She bowed her head and closed her eyes.

"Thank you for your kindness" The chief bent his head and lifted his necklace and put it around her neck, she opened her eyes and straighten up, looking at it. They were round beads of all sorts of metals. She looked up at the beast.

"It is a symbol of alliance and peace between many beasts in the forest, so whenever you are in need, simply show this necklace and they will guide you to us" Daisy lifted it up to get a better look, looking from him to it. A huge smile.

"I am honored." She replied and bowed her head again. They turned and said their farewell, and raced away, Botan gave one last wave before he too disappeared with them. She waved back. She looked at Draco, with a smile, and he returned an annoyed face. She laughed and turned around.

"Come on, lets go back."

"How come I didn't get anything"

"You didn't help, remember?"

"I was still there"

"But you didn't do anything"

"But I didn't hurt them either"

"That is true, but it doesn't count"

"I didn't insult them either"

"Wow, you truly need an award for that one" She laughed and he sulked. The sound of Draco and Daisy chatting back and forth, laughing reached the camp site right when they were about to leave. Their protective instincts lead them extra good hearing as they heard them approach louder and louder. They stood, waiting for them to show themselves.

"Wait till my father hears about this, my arms are so sore from where they tied me"

"I don't blame them" Daisy said like a song, far too cheerful.

"You look horrible"

"All thanks to you running so fast" When they turned the last big tree and saw the three adults that were standing, and staring at them. Their clothes were extremely dirty with mud, leaves, and pebbles, that clung to all the wet folds on their clothing. They all froze and Daisy gave a huge smile. "Seems like we returned pretty early it not even close to sun down"

"Where have you been?" Narcissa motherly instincts kicking in. "It's been well over 18 hours!"

"It's a long story...Misses Malfoy..." She hovered over them, Draco and Daisy shrunk back terrified.

"I'll gladly hear all of it" She said with a scary face.

As Daisy made food for their last day, Draco and her went back and forth explaining what happened, of how they got lost, and found their way back. Draco and her changed out of their clothes first, Daisy cleaned her clothes and Narcissa helped to dry them. Nothing felt better than wearing fresh clean clothes, especially underwear. Daisy washed her hair with the best of her abilities, and that was with water. She got out all the dirt and gunk, she even found a twig in there.

"And then Draco, goes screaming and ran faster than road runner, I don't think the centaurs would catch him even if they tried!" Daisy pointed at him with the spatula she was using to flip the pancakes. Draco's face was red.

"I did not, who's road runner anyways?"

"Muggle thing"

"Well if you didn't help that centaur we wouldn't have needed to run!"

"If it wasn't for helping Botan we wouldn't have found our way back" She shot back, and he leaned forward at his next statement.

"We wouldn't need to find out way back because we wouldn't have been lost in the first place!"

"Well if you didn't run we could have helped the poor beast and walked back to camp without being lost!"

"Now kids" Lucius said, trying to calm them down, his hands up.

"Daisy, I don't remember you wearing that necklace before" Daisy looked down at it, forgetting about it. She touched it and looked back up at them.

"The centaur chief gave it to me, he said it was a symbol of peace and alliance to a lot of beasts in the forest"

On their walk back Draco stared at Daisy's back. Despite the scary experience she had pulled through till the end, she had kept fighting when he showed such fear and weakness, she had showed bravery and wisdom and was about to make up for it. As she stood next to Professor she felt envious of the man next to her. He felt more like a family now, even with his father and mother. His father didn't even insult him for his coward-like behavior he displayed. He didn't evenlookdisappointed at him when Daisy said he screamed and ran off. He touched his chest and clenched the front of his shirt. Was this what a family was like? The way they had argued back and forth was playful, and he knew no harm was meant out of it. He had never argued like that with anyone before. It was fun. She made such a scary experience sound so entertaining, and amazing, like something out of a fairy tale. The way she spoke, she even stood to act some scenes while they were eating, she laughed and it felt like she was someone easy to talk with. She didn't sound or look scared, her eyes were sparkling the whole time, and she was smiling the through the day.

She made his mother and father laugh at her impersonation of the chief when they first saw him, he even saw Severus's lips twitch upward before he covered his mouth to hide it. He knew she was scared though, during the time, she was crying, she was shaking from both the cold and fear of the dark forest, he knew it. Yet she was still able to push through. He looked down at his hand that was brought in front of him. The sorting hat had put her in Slytherin, and she was bashed and pushed around in the house by her own peers. He could easily see her in Ravenclaw, she thought fast, and was able to make quick decisions. Not to mention she was such a book worm, full of knowledge craving. But now, after today he confirmed she also seemed like a Gryffindor, minus the annoyance of their kind. She was brave and strong. She made mistakes and tries to make up for it, she takes insult with a grain of salt, but he knew it still hurt her. Yet she didn't let it show. Even now his heart raced at the event they had. He wondered while staring at her back, if she too was still scared deep, deep inside. He reached out for her and took hold of her hand, the same hand that held his so security during the whole incident. She and Professor turned, surprise in her eyes. She told Professor he can go ahead, and with one last glance he did. After there was space between the two groups, Draco and Daisy continued walking at a slower pace to keep the distance.

"How did you do it?" he asked, not looking at her. She had her hat on, she wore those nice faded jeans and sandals and that nice simple white shirt. She looked up at the sky as they reached the end of the forest. The sky no longer hidden from them. He glanced at her, a big smile on her face, yet her eyes showed something else. Some sadness.

"I've never experienced a family Draco" She started. "Professor Snape was the closest thing I had, and to me" Her gaze went to the back of the man she spoke of. "He is the most important, during the whole time we were lost, I thought of him" She looked down as they walked in unison. "He said, he has lost too many people in the life he has lived, and I decided, then and there, that even though I look so down on myself. That even if for me, getting hurt is normal, and I don't care if I did, but the thought of Professor's face if I were to suddenly disappear. I don't ever want to see that because of me" Her voice was soft, and full of honestly and care. "There was also you. I brought you the situation, it wouldn't be fair for your parents to lose their only son because of me" Her words left him with a tightness in his heart. She looked up back at the clear blue sky having had missed it greatly, as if the storm from last night was only a dream. The people around have changed, his father was actuallytalkingto his wife, nothing job related, nothing money or fame related, it was like seeing them when they were young again, joking around and teasing. He looked at the cause of that, at Daisy, who only looked ahead, behind her smile he knew held many restless nights, many soundless screams, many painfully long days and unimaginable loneliness. Yet she tries to smile, she tries to see the beauty in anything, be that person, beast, situation, with no judging eyes, and unfairness. His pace slowed but she kept walking, getting ahead of him.

He felt so far from her, and yet so close. It wasn't as simple as the world seeing her beautiful, it wasn't that she was so different on a saint level of purity. No,it is your eyes that sees the world made her different and beautiful.

* * *

 **Author note:Another long chapter, i really liked this one, I hope you guys did too. Let me know if you like these longs ones or not? Please review. Another**


	22. Chapter 22 Sick

**Severus's Apprentice : Sick**

 _I've been searching for you since our past-past-past life, I came looking for those never-ending eyes. I always found refuge in them._

Daisy woke up wrapping herself like a cocoon with her blanket, feeling cold to the bone. She opened her eyes and squinted at the bright sun rays in her room. The house elves always got Fridays and Saturdays off, as she looked at her alarm she realized today was one of those day. It was six in the morning, and as it registered in her mind, the clock alarm went off. She struggled to get a hand out of the warmth of the blanket to turn off the alarm, but she eventually did. Despite being wrapped up tightly in the blanket she was terribly cold, and hot at the same time, her head was the worst of it all. Ten minutes passed far too quick as her alarm rang again, and this time she got up, the blanket around her like another skin. She turned the alarm off, and sat up in her bed, she felt dizzy and quickly she put a hand on her head. Eyes closed to stabilize herself. The pain in her head started at her temples, it felt like two hands were trying to squish her head, the pain spread down to her ears, down her jaw and to her throat. A line of pain at the sides of her head. Daisy knew this feeling far too well and she hated it. She hated being sick far more than the ordinary person did. She forced herself out of bed, having a very hard time letting go of the blanket, desperately trying to find warmth. She was sick with an awful fever. Daisy was one of those kids that didn't get sick every year but when they did eventually it would hit them hard. She hated being sick so much she always somehow incorporated garlic, onion, radish, lemons and many more immune strengthening foods everyday just to fend off as far as possible. She let go of the blanket and dress in a thicker pj, and went to the bathroom. When she was done she managed to slowly find her way down the stairs and start on making breakfast.

She was extremely slow, and made sure she washed her hands after everything, even more often than usual. She set the table and had no appetite, she quickly went upstairs before Professor went down, just as she closed the door to her room, his room opened. Her heart felt heavier as she stood behind the door hearing his footsteps gradually getting further and further away. It wasn't the suffering or the weakness that sickness brought that made her hate being sick so much. It wasn't even the annoying times where you cant breathe because your nose was blocked. Daisy sighed. No, it wasn't that at all, it was that she always felt the loneliest when she was sick.

When she lived in the muggle world, being sick meant she couldn't distract herself, it was her sickness and her room. No one checked up on her, no food or medication was given for her, Daisy for the most part tried to cook for herself even when she had no appetite. Most times she cried, cried so much and hard and for so long when she was sick. She'd cry like she had never cried in her life from all the grief she had hidden, all the happiness she had pretended to have, all the loneliness she hid. It all came out when she was sick, all the build up. And reality would hit her again, telling her once again no one cared for her, no one wanted her, no one needed her.

Tears slide down her cheeks and her heart felt heavy at the memory. She fell on her bed and curled up so tightly and shook violently as she sobbed hard into her pillow. She didn't want to be alone anymore. She had tasted what it was like to have people in her life she didn't want to be alone anymore. She begged over and over to no one.

But Daisy knew she had to be alone one day. She had been thinking about it for a long time, the reason she was okay with her photo being taken back in the dress store, the reason she didn't protest was because she wanted her own income. Daisy couldn't reply on professor Snape or even the Malfoy's forever. She had been taken care of herself for most of her life, she couldn't afford to lose that habit now that she's come into a rich family. She had to pick herself up.

I got to get a job so I have an income, I have to at least pay rent for my stay here till I have enough for my own tried to stop crying and stared at thewall next to her. I'll be alone eventually, I've thought of that already I know that already but...the thought of seeing Professor Snape's back against me, walking further and further away. Why does saying goodbye have to hurt so much. It's not like I won't see them or him ever again, I could always visit. But I always feel like I'd be forgotten...

Severus Snape saw the food ready on the table, yet there was no plate for the person who always sat across from him everyday since last summer. He waited and waited, he wondered if she already ate and left and if so why the sudden change? Had they got into a misunderstanding without him knowing? Had he offended her or hurt her without his knowledge? He called his house elves despite knowing their day off. It was already ten with no sign of Daisy coming out of her room. It was strange for her to go back to bed or her room in general in the morning, he always thought she was more of a morning person. She usually woke up, ate with him, either spent time on the couches or in the library before joining him in the lab. Sometimes if the weather was nice she'd even go out. He knew she was a morning person for sure, it was something he liked about her. At night when nine would hit she would always start feeling dozy if she wasn't doing anything engaging. Many times he had caught her fallen asleep in his lab when she only sat and read, and other times when they sat around the living room doing their own thing. When he pulled away from what he was reading, or get no reply from his question, he'd see she had already fallen asleep on the couch. It made sense, she was always up so early, for her to start getting sleepy so early at night made sense. He, though sometimes didn't like it when she slept before they had said their goodnight, because he was more of a night person whenever he truly wanted to talk a bit more she was already asleep.

He asked the elves if they had seen her this morning or asked if they knew what she was up to, they looked at each other and shook their heads, having had just woken up themselves. He dismissed them and decided to continue on his day anyway, she was bound to show up eventually, this was Daisy after all, right?

Daisy opened her eyes to see the sun was no longer there, and the room was dark, only small amount light from outside, barely lit the room. Hours had passed, and she still did not feel well. She heard to door bell 's right, the Malfoy's were suppose to visit today. What horrible timing for me to get sick.

Severus welcomed them in and had them seated in the living room as always. They chatted back and forth and it wasn't long before Naricissa noticed her flower was missing. She felt something was wrong when Severus kept glancing up the stairs, distracted. He was hoping to see her come down any second.

"Are you waiting for something?" Lucius asked.

"Daisy" he paused. "It seems she hasn't left her room since this morning"

"And you didn't bother to check up on her?" Narcissa stared at him as if that was obvious. He shook his head and she marched up there first, her motherly instincts kicking in. Draco looked at his Godfather and they both stood up and followed leaving Lucius behind. Narcissa leaned against the door to hear anything, she heard nothing so she knocked with no answer, she knocked again and turned to look at the men when there was no answer again.

"I'm coming in Daisy" she turned the door knob and opened it slowly. The room was so dark, it took Narcissa some time to find the light switch on the wall. The room brightened and there laid Daisy on the bed, covered neck to toe. Her face incredibly red, breathing from her mouth. The sweat on her face and her hair scattered and looked like a mess on the pillow, with strands stuck to her face. Daisy's eyes opened slowly to see Narcissa rush over to her Daisy tried to sit up slowly but the mother pushed her back down, a hand going to her forehead. Daisy stared in a daze, her eyes hazy and weak.

"Shes burning up" Narcissa tried to pull the blanket off but Daisy had a death grip. Severus made the blanket disappear with his wand and Daisy shivered so unnaturally hard and a whimper escaped her lips. She hugged herself trying to keep as much warmth as possible. Narcissa summoned a wet cloth and placed it on Daisy's head then turned to her friend.

"Severus-" he was already out the door to get some potions when he reached the bottom of the stairs Lucius stood up and followed him to his lab.

Daisy was drenched in sweat all over her body.

"So c-cold" Daisy whimpered.

"I know flower but being covered up like that won't do" Narcissa patted her head just with the wet cloth but the little flower kept moving away from the hand, Narcissa had to have a hold on her so she wouldn't escape the cold cloth on her head.

"Will she okay Mother?" Draco asked peering behind his mom. It was strange to see Daisy so weak when he saw her so strong and above him. For a moment he remembered she too was a human, she had done crazy things that he thought was so Godly and impossible for someone like her, that he had forgotten she too had feelings, she too was human that got sick and weak, she too hurt.

"I'm sure with the right potions and time she will be" After a few more times of Daisy trying to get away from the lady she gave up and felt too weak to fight the kindness of this lady. The caring hand on her forehead and the warm company of the lady made Daisy's heart tighten up. Daisy closed her eyes as Severus came up with a few bottles of potions.

"I've never seen her like this" Draco commented quietly. Daisy never had anyone nurture her before when she was sick. She had been so left out and neglected by her muggle parents from such an early part of her life that she had remained independent and thought it was normal. So normal, that on rare occasions when people did show that they cared for her or were worried so openly it only hurt more in her heart. She didn't understand why, it was nice gesture, a nice thing but for some reason she felt like she didn't deserve it, it was so foreign to her, so new and unknown, that it scared her. She was scared of the gentle warm touch on her forehead, and the soft words of the lady next to her, she was scared that she'd get so used to it that she wouldn't be able to live without it. She wanted to scream, to cry to be left alone, the lady that showed such a concern face was scarier than anything else.

Daisy was given the potions and the men left down to leave the mother to do her work, soon after Narcissa got up too and decided to let the girl rest.

"Thank you..." Came the broken crying sore voice of Daisy and Narcissa turned her eyes wider to see the girl's eyes closed, as tears fell. She had always tended to Draco whenever he was sick, and as a child he got sick a lot. As he grew slowly she couldn't remember the last time the boy thanked her. She knew he was thankful, but his pride got in the way, and she always dismissed it, after all he was her son. Daisy wasn't her child, even though she felt like she was. Her eyes teared up as well, she knew the girl held in much more than she showed. "I'd like to model more Misses Malfoy..."

"Certainty, and I told you to call me mother or Narcissa" She smiled at the girl, then turned away. "Get well soon"

Ah, I'm going to be alone again...

She left the door a bit open in class Daisy needed them and walked down the stairs slowly, her heels making a clicking noise, notifying everyone who it was. She joined the men in the living room and sat down next to her son on the couch.

"You're an attentive man Severus when it comes to your potions" she began scolding the man, tears in her eyes. "But how you didn't suspect something was wrong earlier on baffles me" She lifted the tea the elves offered and took a sip.

"Why are you crying dear, she doesn't deserve your tears-"

"No, you're mistaken" his wife denied. She looked down at the tea, her hands holding it on both sides and she fingered the handle. "She thanked me." Narcissa eyes kept staring at her reflection in the tea, a small smile on her face.

They chatted back and forth, about any news here and there to share, Narcissa told them about Daisy wanted to model, Severus did not like it, they bickered back and forth about it.

"She will not" Severus firmly said.

"You can't stop her Severus, it's her choice" Narcissa fought back. "When has she ever asked for anything Severus, finally she does and you're going to take that away from her?"

"She doesn't need a job"

"She wants one" He glared at her. "You're so childish sometimes" That comment didn't stop his glaring.

"She should focus on her education"

"Please, she's ranked up near Draco, I hardly doubt some photo's is going to ruin that"

"I'm sure people would pay good money to see her in a bikini" Draco threw in for fun and could see Severus's eyebrows twitch.

"I will discuss things with her..." He said slowly and lowly glaring deadly at Draco who only held his smirk.

Severus looked up at the stairs that led to the sick girl when the Malfoy family said their farewell. Slowly taking his time going up the steps to her room he wondered about the girl's words. He wondered why she hadn't told the house elves about her condition for him. He might have been about to help before it got worse. He opened her door with his palm when he reached her room. Her lips were dry, her face red in a unhealthy heat way. Her half opened eyes looked to see who it was. He stared when their eyes met, her eyes were puffy, and red from crying. He didn't understand that part, he understood if it was the pain, if she complained, whined anything, but she did nothing, none of that, just cry. They had asked her where it hurt and she refused to answer, she wasn't acting like herself. And he couldn't say anything bad about that, because being sick changes people at the time. He walked in and noticed the potions were still untouched.

"It's just me" She merely looked up at the ceiling "Do you want anything to eat?" she shook her head. She was at least responding to him. There was a chair by her bed that Narcissa had sat and he sat on it next to her.

"You should attend to your potions sir" her voice was weak, slow and scrappy nothing like her usual soft tone. She didn't look at him, but he saw the clench in her jaw after those words were said. The distance in her eyes, the clench in his jaws brought on his own tightness in his heart. She was pushing him away. He didn't know why that surprised him, in a way he had started to feel a bit special because of her. Simply because he knew she had some feelings for him, because of that he always thought he would be treated differently. But no, right now she was pushing him away.

"Would you say the same if it was the person you admired?" He saw her eyes widen, and she turned her head to him at those words and their eyes met. She turned away eventually back to the ceiling.

"I don't like being sick sir"

"I doubt anyone does" She shook her head and he waited for her to go on.

"I don't mean the sickness itself Professor, I don't mind it"

"Then what did you mean?" He saw her hesitant for a bit.

"I don't like being alone" She finally crocked out.

"Then why are you pushingmeaway" he almost growled.

"I'm afraid," she paused "mostly from Misses Malfoy" Her forearm covered her eyes, as she continued. "I'm scared of how caring she is of me" Then it clicked for Professor Snape, the reason she didn't tell him, the reason she kept pulling away and wanting to be alone. He saw a few tears fall as her lips quivered. "I'm not used to it, it feels so nice that I'm afraid to get used to it. I wonder if it is okay for me to accept such warm hands..." she bit her lips before forcing a smile. "I never thought I'd ever one day look forward to tomorrow Professor. I like it here a lot, so much that even if I were to be thrown away-"

"That's enough" She turned to him with wide broken eyes, he was leaning deeply into his chair, so close to her. "To think of such idiotic worries when I've already told you that you are mine" Her cheeks grew redder. "Is this how lowly you think of me?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"No I-"

"Then I forbid you from speaking such nonsense" her fever had lifted a lot, the pain in her head down to her ears and throat was disappearing slowly, numbing. The potion had helped immensely. She turned away from his harsh eyes and merely nodded. "Look at me and use your tongue" She did eventually.

"I understand, I apologize" She looked away and silence fell between them. The dimmed lighted room made the man look even more of a mystery than he already was, dress in all black, he looked like the death angel for a moment towering, even when he sat. The shadows on his aged face were deeper and darker leaving shapes of all sorts on them. His words were firm, and he wasn't the type to joke around. She wondered if this man knew how much he meant to her, the way his aura stood out to her, his presence was hard to ignore, the smoothness of his voice, the smell of brewed potions and musk somehow reached her nose. The silence didn't feel thick but warm.

She had promised Misses Malfoy if she wanted her blanket back she had to at least still her feet out and so she kept to her word.

"Is there anything you need?" he stared as he saw some movement under the blanket, then her small fingers popped from the side of her blanket, then her palm. Somehow knowing what she wanted without asking, he reached his hand over and held hers.

His cold rough hands touched my warm ones securely, and he held them with eyes closed. I wanted to stay like this longer. I was happy to hear that you wouldn't mind me staying. I was happy to know I am an exception. I wonder though, will you be lonely when I leave one day? Will you forget me? Will you go on your life the way you did before meeting me? Will you think of me the way you think of your ex? I know it's strange professor but I feel a pulse from our hands together, I wonder if that is my heart or yours. The three little words that lingered on my tongue wanted to leave my mouth. As I constantly peeked towards you. I wonder how you would react now if I said it. Will you be troubled? Disgusted? Will you turn away from me? Will you even care?

"You're thinking too much" Daisy's eyes opened and turned to the man.

"How-?"

"Obvious" She turned over to her side facing him.

"Professor, what would you think, if I said I wanted to move out after school?" Severus hid his surprise.

"That would be something you would discuss with your family, they are your family" Daisy hid her sadness with a smile, the pain of her heart being torn spread over her body and she went numb. She let go of that hand.

"Yes, you're right, I'll talk to them next time"What did I expect him to say?She turned over, back facing him. "Night sir"what happened to being yours?Was it all just big words? Did you mean it just as a trophy and not out of love?I'm not here because he wants me to be, I'm here because I asked for it. I'm such an idiot.

"However" she looked at him. "You may remain here as long as you wish."

"I can't..." she mumbled. "I don't have money yet to pay you"

"is that why you want to work?"

"Also to save up so I can move out..."

"I recall telling you who you belonged to" her face turned redder and she looked away.

"So it's okay... If I stay here?" she asked quietly. His face softened, though she couldn't see.

"Of course you have to make your living, as being my assistant in potion making" she turned back to him, a smile finally appeared on her face.

"Yes sir"

Daisy the next morning was all in better, she was out in the morning to visit the Malfoy's alone, leaving a note for professor.

"Lucius who is it?" The door was opened by Lucius Malfoy in all his glory, dressed in the finest as usual.

"It seems we have an early flower dear" Narcissa walked up next to him just as she was wrapping her robes closed, her eyes twinkled at the sight of Daisy and went in for a hug.

"Good morning" Daisy said with a smile.

"Good morning Daisy, have you eaten yet?" Daisy nodded. "What brings you here unexpected then?"

"Just thought I'd drop by, is Draco awake yes?"

"Yes, he's in his room, just got a new broomstick he's quite excited" Narcissa directed her to where his room was and Daisy thanked them before headed up the stairs. The difference between the Snape's manor and Malfoy Manor was the design of the layout. They were both large, with rooms upon rooms to fill an army of people. They both had elegant colors and items. The difference was, while Snape manor had lovely items design, the Malfoy Manor had many snake head designs that Daisy didn't like, with gem red eyes, or green. It was one thing to be proud of being the house of the snake and another to be obsessed. Daisy walked pass the strange snake's and knocked on the door of the boy.

"Mother, I said I'm going to go flying-" When the door opened and he saw who it was he stopped. He was holding a black broomstick, that came to a point. It looked nice, and shined with a gleam. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't visit my family?"

"Are you feeling better?" the random question took her aback but she nodded, happy to hear he cared even. He looked at her then at his broomstick. "Like what you see?"

"If you're referring to your smug face, then no" His face dropped. "But it's nice, congratulations" she said referring to the broomstick with her finger.

"Want to take it for a spin?" Daisy shook her head.

"I've never flown before."

"Here, I'll fly with you, come on" He walked passed her out of the hall and she followed.

"We're going out flying!"

"Alright be safe!"

"Don't be so soft on the boy Narcissa, you're the reason he's so..." She heard the father say quietly to his wife, Daisy looked at the man confused. What was wrong with a mother being worried a bit? Or telling her son to be safe? Daisy followed him to their garden, and he showed off a bit. He put his broomstick by his side on the ground.

"Up!" it shot right up to his hand. "You, Daisy, are going on a ride with Hogwart's best player" She smiled and let him get away with boosting and he told her how to sit on it behind him, and to hold on and she did.

Severus Snape read her letter he found next to his breakfast and sighed. He wondered if something was wrong. It wasn't like her to eat without him. It was like a tradition now. When he walked by a large window he saw her with Draco, holding onto him as she got on his broomstick. When he went off she quickly clenched onto him till her hands turned white, her face scrunched up in fear, her eyes tightly shut and he could tell she was biting her lips from screaming. He felt some tightness in his heart at the way she was pressed against him from behind. He could tell Draco was having a blast.

"Come on open your eyes!" he heard him yell.

"You're crazy!" eventually they were too far to hear. He wondered if it was a date with Draco that she hadn't fully told him. The idea bothered him. He has claimed her has his own, yet he couldn't touch her. Not the way he wanted to, not yet. He didn't want to scare her with his urges, he didn't want to hurt her either, he didn't ever want to hurt her the way he hurt Lily. The more he watched the two, the colder he felt. She was laughing now, her eyes open, she lifted her arms up and quickly wrapped her arms around Draco again. Laughing and Draco scolded her for doing something stupid. The more he saw them, the more he thought they suited each other.

He was her age, they were in school together, they were Malfoy's, she was young, and beautiful, and Draco was young and handsome to most girls. He on the other hand, Severus was an old sour man, who was bitter and undesired. He wasn't known to be good in anything but potions and defense. His history or family aren't anything like the Malfoy's either. Draco could give her a normal life, with a family and kids even. He spent too much time around kids that the idea of having ones of his own completely discouraged him. Narcissa was right, he couldn't restrict the girl of what she wanted or needed. He, being who he was, didn't allow her to grow much, he was limiting her to him, when she can be so much more. That piece of information only sunk his heart more. The question she had given him last night had taken him by surprise too. If she had wanted to move on, move out he didn't have the right to say no, or yes. He wasn't her guardian, but it seems whatever he said had made her decide to stay.

He saw them slowly come back down and she looked so happy. She was jumping, skipping and being silly, she has never show him this side of her. Or that wide smile, or that laugh. Her eyes sparkled as she seemed to explain to Draco how amazing that was. He wondered, if it was him who flew with her, would she too act like this, would she smile like that, and tell him how amazing that was? She was now getting on the broom alone and off she went, at first screaming before turning into a laugh when she finally was about to take control and stabilize.

"WOOOOHOOOOO!" she zipped through the air taking sharp turns and spins, she dived down only to go back up. She did weird front flips and things he's never seen people do on a broom. Soon after he saw Narcissa take Draco's old broom out and Draco went on it to chase Daisy. Who only laughed and went on ahead. They moved in sync. It was like they had a beat going on, a spark. Severus was never much of a flyer, it was grand and all, but he wasn't big onto it. Seeing this only shows that she is young, no matter how mature she seemed or acted, in the end she was still a child who did reckless things and needs to have fun and experience things in their lives.

Severus moved away from the window, it was too painful to watch that smile and laugh not directed at him.

"That was brilliant!" Daisy panted out as they walked towards the manor.

"I bet you'd make it on the team if you tried, you were not bad at all"

"Really," She turned to him, her eyes sparkling at the compliment, "you think so?"

"I know you will" He smirked at her.

"Too bad I'm not that big of a fan of quidditch" She looked down at the grass as she said this.

"What?!" His head turned sharply to her and she looked up at him smiling.

"Well when the muggle world has like over a hundred different sports... It's kind of hard to love this one too"

"Oh yeah? Like what sports?"

"like there's basketball and soccer and hockey, and volleyball -"

"they all sound stupid"

"quidditch doesn't sound great either.." Daisy mumbled. They decided to sit down a bit on a bench inside their garden before heading back instead, and talked back and forth about the next year.

"Are you going to stay with uncle Sev this year too for school?" Daisy looked down.

"I'm not sure, I don't see why I would, the reason I stayed there in the first place was for my own protection from my house. So unless something does something again, I don't think I will" he nodded. "Draco can I ask you something?"Daisy stared off into the distance as she asked, and he turned to her.

She wore jeans that reached her knees, they were fit and tight in the right places. Matched with a black shirt with a v cut opening, and she had a brown big bag over her shoulder. Her long dark hair was a tied in a high pony tail, and Draco liked it when it was tied up. It showed more of her beautiful face and neck. The look in her eye however told a different story, there was a hit of concern, and pain that uneased him.

"What?" he asked finally.

"What would you say if I wanted to move out?" she moved her feet against the dirt ground, making random shapes and faces on it with her sandals, and she stared at the things she created in the dirt.

"Move out?" he asked confused at the term. "move where out?"

"I guess it's a muggle term, to mean to move away" She turned to him explaining. "Like, a lot of kids when they are of age, they move out from their parents and live alone, or with friends"

"Why would anyone do that?" He asked.

"To be independent. You would have to make your own money and pay the bills for the place and cook your own, and just in general figure your life out"

"You want to move out?"

"No, no, just asking" she looked back.

"Why? Mother will be very upset" she smiled at his comment.

"I thought so but, I was thinking of getting a job and just moving out eventually, it was just a thought I don't think I will, but I thought it'll just be best for all of us" Draco stared at the girl her eyes clearly sad despite her smile. "I've even thought of going back to the muggle world"

"You still want to go back? How can you even say that?"

"I just think it's better for Professor if I was gone, I can't stay with you guys either, he would still see me. This way also I can move on. I know it sounds selfish..." she mumbled the last part.

"It's bloody mad selfish, what about the rest of us, what about my mother? Didn't think about that did you?" Daisy's eyes teared up. "oh don't give me the water works, such a baby" Daisy brought her feet up to the bench and pushed her face into her leg.

"Draco...I like it here, really, your mother is great, nothing like mine, and your father...he..at least seems to hate me less. As for you, you're my friend." she turned to look at Snape's manor from the distance." And professor... He's done a lot for me, I feel if I stay with either of you, I'd only risk the chance of humiliating your name, one way or another I don't believe secrets will never be found out. "she turned to him." People will one day know I'm not a pureblood Draco, your family might be brought to shame. And I can't afford that, and I can't be with Professor. He's writing a book, he's a known potion master, if people found out he's with a student, or anything related more than just a teacher... His reputation, his fans, the people who look up to him. They'll turn away. "

She hugged her knees tighter." It'd be best if I had no links to either of them"

"By the time you graduate people may already find out" she nodded at his point.

"I know that, I'm still figuring that one out, for now I'm thinking about it, I might even sleep over a few nights. As for the pureblood situation. I can only hope no one finds out."

"Does Severus know?" she shook her head.

"I need to talk about it with him" Draco saw the worry in her eyes.

"Uncle Sev wouldn't want you to go" she nodded, remembering the man's words the night before.

"Hopefully he doesn't change his mind.."

Severus crawled out of a long day in the lab to look outside as the sunset to see the two still outside on the bench in their garden. She was leaned against him showing him something in her hand and his arms were behind her. He clenched his fist at the sight and turned away immediately. After taking care of her, after helping her, after everything he's said and done about his claim on she still went around snogging off to that brat. He stormed to the door about to leave and break those two apart but he froze. He may be just ruining her normal life. This may be a turning point for her to fall for Draco, an important part for her future self.

The image of the two together made him grind his teeth. He hated it, it made him feel all sorts to twists and knots his stomach and heart, he turned the knob to the door and turned it.

Draco stood up and took hold of her hand and they took a walk in the garden slowly heading to the exit to head back inside.

"I'm sorry Draco, I know it's pathetic of me... Maybe even gross to be in love with my own teacher. Or someone who's so much older..." he didn't say anything as they found their way out and into the manor. He took her right to the kitchen and seated her on the small table, he opened the fridge and took something out and placed it in front of her.

She looked down at the dessert, it was a square of cookie, custard and Mango jelly.

"I always eat this when I don't feel well, I really like mango" he left for a moment and she happily ate away at the dessert when the door bell rang. She froze, spoon still in her mouth, her heart sunk a bit. It was no doubt Severus, it was late and she hadn't returned yet, nor had she said she was going to sleep over. When the door opened she heard the welcoming voice of the Mister Malfoy greet their friend.

"I'm here to collect" Daisy's heart went all the way down to her stomach, his voice, his voice clearly held an edge, he was angry.

"It appears Daisy wants to sleep over Severus, I was so happy to hear" Narcissa answered. "She's finally maybe coming around" the lady sounded unphased by the man's tone. "She's finally joining the family" the word family echoed in Daisy's ear and she muted everything out after that. She honestly didn't feel like the Malfoy were her primary family, she had spent so much time with Severus that to her he was her family. He had taken her in first, he had accepted her first, he protected her and she enjoyed their time a lot. The visits and parties and such that came with her Malfoy family was all fun and grand, and she truly saw them bigger in her eyes than a year ago. She could call them family, but not her primary ones.

The sound of the door clicking closed brought her back and she turned to see the three Malfoy walking into the kitchen. Narcissa looking far too happy.

"I love sleep overs we can braid each other hair-"

"She's staying in my room" Draco cut in and both parents turned to him.

"Is she now?" Lucius had a suspicious look on his face as he looked down at his son. Draco looked back into his blue eyes.

"I wanted to talk about quidditch with her, she'd be an excellent player if you saw her fly" he lied and the man looked at the girl.

"oh yes, I did see, she may even outshineyouDraco" the boy fisted his hand at the comment. The father turned and left. Daisy stared at the man, knowing now that he wasn't just a cruel man to her, but also to his own son.

"Draco, give her some spare pj's, you don't mind Daisy do you? We don't have many small clothes for you" Daisy shook her head and Narcissa turned back to her son and took out a pointed finger. "Now if I hear anything coming from your room or from Daisy, and I will know whether she tells me or not, I will take that broomstick away from you" she gave him a look before saying goodnight sweetly and leaving the two. Daisy finally swallowed down the last piece in her mouth, that was siting their since Lucius spoke.

"They're quite scary want they want to be"

"tell me about it" he mumbled before showing her to his room. A bed had formed in the corner furthest away from him. He pulled out some clothes for her and she thanked him before going into the bathroom.

She took her clothes off and pulled on his.

"They're a bit small on me" he said outside the door. She slipped on the pants first and they were a bit too long but the waist was fine when she tightened it. He was such a Slytherin fan-girl, even his pj's were Slytherin. The top was a plain button up long sleeve top and it was big enough to go over her head without unbuttoning it. She bent over to roll up the pant then sleeves. It was a bit too big on the shoulders, but it wasn't hideous. She folded her old clothes and stepped out with her bag on her shoulder.

He froze at the sight of her and she walked over to her bed and placed her things in a pile on the floor.

"Does it look that bad?" he shook his head as she sat on her bed facing him.

"I just didn't expect it to look so..." his face was redder than usual and he looked away. "so cute" he said so quietly. She smiled widely and thanked him. His room had two long windows next to each other with green curtains dragged to the side. The moon was up high and bright in the starless sky. She stared at it, yet he stared at her. Her hair was now tied in a low pony tail, her lips rosy and he remember the time he kissed it and how it felt. It had felt nice and soft. She had felt nice. The way her eyes looked, how gentle and soft, how kind and bright and yet sad too, he knew who she was thinking of and it only hurt him a bit more inside. That those eyes weren't on him. He wondered if he waited long enough, if that old man didn't make a move soon enough, that she would truly give up and move on. And he would finally have a chance.

He had always gotten the best of things in his whole life, the best books, the best clothes the best place, but never had he chased for any of it on his own. Nor did he want to. Because everything was so easy, any girl he wanted always threw herself on him with no challenge. But Daisy, Daisy was a different. He saw her go under her bed sheets and softly said her good night as she turned her back against him.

He turned off the light and went under his bed and stared at the ceiling. The way his clothes draped on her loosely was somehow cute on her, perhaps it was the fact she was wearing his clothes that made it even more adorable. As if saying she was his. If she had plans to leave after school he'd want to come with her. He'd want to travel and see the world with her, without the towering towers that were his parents by his side. He felt if it was her, it'd be okay. He turned his head to see a bit of her hair out from under the covers. He wanted to reach over, he wanted to touch her and hold her. He could see her shoulders shaking a bit in the dark and his heart tightened. He hated this.

He had always gotten what he wanted without much effort. Now, when he did want to make an effort, when he was trying and truly wanting he had no chance. How was he suppose to stand against a potion master, who was much older and way more experience than he was. Not to mention how serious she is for him. It was clearly not just infatuation, not just a crush. It was much deeper. Knowing it only killed him more inside. The worst part is, for once he found joy in his life, joy that didn't come from mocking someone, didn't come from money or fame, it was joy of actually having a friend. She had called him her friend, even after his horrible insults in the past. She understood him, took all his bad and good, and didn't turn away. She accepted him and could tolerate him despite his wrong doing.

He sat up slowly, her shoulders no longer shaking. He wondered if she was asleep now. He stood up and walked towards her and watched her. He wished she was his. He wished she looked at him the way she did at Professor. He got on top of her and turned her around to face him. He saw her eyes wake up confused as his lips touched hers. Her eyes widened, awake now and she shoved him away. Only to he attacked again. She kicked and shoved again and he sat back up.

"Why couldn't it be me?" she heard him say, he stood on his knees head down his hair covering his face.

"What are you-"

"Why couldn't it be me who you loved?!" he looked up at her with teary sad blue eyes. Her face softened at the sadness in his face and she reached out to give him a hug. And he pushed her away. He sat at the end of the bed, elbows on his knees, head in his hand and he let out a quiet whimper. She sat next to him.

"I'm sorry Draco..." she said quietly

"Sorry isn't going to work " he spat she smiled sadly tears in her eyes too.

"I know, but I guess we re in the same boat. I love a man who I don't even know if he loves me... " tears fell down her face but she kept her smile and he looked up at him. "I tell myself it's okay, I'll move on eventually even if its when I'm old... I tell myself it's okay, I'm okay, I have to be. If I tell myself otherwise" her voice cracked. "I'll really be broken..." she rested her head on his shoulders as more tears fell. "I'm so sorry Draco... I really am". She got up and walked towards the door. "I, I'm just going to bring the Mango treat" she smiled and he smiled back and she left.

Walking down the dark hall she used lumos to guide her as she went down thr stairs towards the kitchen, when she turned the corner someone pushed her against the wall with a hand over her mouth. Her mouth open, she looked up to barely see Severus. He leaned back and she panted.

"Why are you here sir? "

"Sleep over with friends, and you, in Draco's room?" she growled.

"Professor, it's not what you think, please" she said firmly. "I just needed someone to talk to before I talk to you about... About the moving away"

"I thought we already discussed this"

"I just... I didn't elaborate on why, I thought maybe if I was gone it'd be best for the Malfoy's, and... Maybe I'll ruin your image sir..." she looked down a bit worriedly. He pushed her against the wall.

"This changes nothing, for me, you belong to me so you stay with me" he growled.

"Why?" she dared to ask and his dark eyes were darker than the hall itself. Piercing her blue eyes. He pushed his lips onto her hungrily, his hands wrapped around her waist pulling her body completely onto his. She felt weak and she clenched onto his shoulders moaning weakly into the kiss. He pulled away slowly holding her up.

"Because I have claims on you, now leave Draco's room" Daisy pulled away.

"Just.. Tonight please...he's finally understanding me a bit..."

"Fine" he said disapprovingly. "Don't forget who you belong to" she nodded and he left down the hall and Daisy got thr Mango treat.

* * *

 **Author note:another LONG CHAPTER, Tell me if you like that. Review for more lovelies.**


	23. Chapter 23 No Where To Go

**Severus's Apprentice : No Where To Go**

 _Upon this path that leads my way to you, you shadows trace will guide me to you. In my dreams I see in time, where you're still with me, but then suddenly you vanish and I'm left alone with no where to proceed. Out of breath I keep on searching for an answer that will lead my way to you. Near or far, through the pain and through the scars, I'll catch up to you. I've come so far so I won't look turn back. I'm no longer the weak one that I was long ago all the past is now gone all thanks to you._

Daisy stayed at the Malfoy's for a awhile, even when Severus stayed over she wasn't around, she was with Draco either outside, or in their rooms. Whenever Severus brought up their absence at the dinner table Narcissa would find some excuse for them. After their little night together they had grown much closer. They shared a lot of their secrets and went flying often, they explored places and studied for the new year together. He showed her a lot of what he got as gifts for his birthday and taught her a lot she didn't know about the magical world and she told him a lot about the muggle world. To her surprise he seemed interested to know about the muggle world, though he'd never admit it. Every night they'd either stay up or wake up in the middle of the night and talk. She even showed him some of her drawings of professor in the lab.

Tonight was one of those days. Daisy had told him a lot of kids in the muggle world went through a phase where they'd build forts out of blankets and pillows, or even tents with bed sheets and blankets, and sort of make their own little place within there place. It made things that much more secret and intimate, and well fun. Today, like the past nights, once again they had made their little fort-tent thing, using the ends of the beds, and chairs to hold up the blanket and bed sheets above them. They places a second blanket under them and pillows around and they'd both light their wands as they spoke under.

"Will you let me fuck you one day?" Daisy turned to him sharpy taking her off guard at his use of the blunt word.

"What, no, is that all you want? Because if that's all you want then never mind we areNOTon the same boat" she looked at him disapprovingly.

"Of course not but if I can't have both I thought I'd try the other." she pouted. "You're telling me, if you couldn't have Severus's" Daisy twitched at the sound of his first name "love at all but he was willing to fuck you, that you weren't going to take what you can?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, I wouldn't" He shook his head.

"You're too good to be real" He smiled. "A figment of my own imagination."

"I doubt your imagination is this good"

"Cheeky" She looked down at her glowing wand, her face now more serious but with a softness. "What are you thinking of?" He knew that thinking face of hers.

"I was thinking I should probably return back to Snape Manor, since professor returned last night"

"Tomorrow?" she nodded.

"Maybe even in a couple of hours, before he gets up"

"You're going to get a mouthful, I feel sorry for you" she looked down.

"I'm scared too, a bit, but if anything were to happen at least I know I have a second place to stay till he forgives me" she hasn't told him her little run in with him a few nights ago. He looked away from her.

"I... I don't really want you to go... But I also know what I want doesn't mean anything" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It does, it means a lot for me, but like yourself for me I ..."She looked away.

"Say his name" she looked up at him confused. "I don't even hear you saying Snape, only professor. Say his full name, if you do I won't be sad if you go"

"B-but"

"no, that's not his name" she laughed.

"Snape" she said so fast.

"First name Daisy repeat after me, Severus Snape" He said clearly. Daisy's face turned red and she looked down.

"Sev..." her bangs hid her face.

"I can't hear you, nor see you"

"Sever..."

"come on"

"Severus" her face turned redder as the name came out as a whole.

"what was that? I didn't hear"

"You heard me come on!" he shock his head.

"S-Severus..."

"Whenever he's mad just say that, I'm sure that'll fix everything" her face turned redder and she shook her head.

"no way" Daisy crawled out of the blanket fort they had made and he followed after her. "I should get ready and go"

"Want me to walk you?" she smiled at the blond.

"How very gentlemen of you, but I'm fine" she took her clothes and went to the bathroom to change. When she stepped out she thanked the boy for the pj's and gave it to him before saying her goodbye.

"it's cold, how about taking a jacket with you?" he went to his closet to take one out and she places a hand on his shoulder.

"maybe I want to freeze to death before facing Severus, maybe I'll be so numb I won't feel the pain of his glares" He laughed at how serious she said that.

"You're terrified aren't you?" Daisy looked up at his blue eyes and nodded. "You're shaking" Daisy clenched onto the strap of her bag nervously.

"I know I know" she said irritated because of her nerves. "he's going to kill me Draco, what do I do?" she paced.

"and you love this old man" she gave him a look and he shrugged.

"I'm doomed, Draco" she went up to him. "Tell your mother I am very thankful for everything she's done for me, and your father, even though he hates me I appreciate his honesty-"

"you're not going to die, stop being a drama queen"

"I feel like a dementors kiss would be easier than this..." she mumbled. He shoved her towards the door.

"It's fine, just tell him you wanted some bonding time with your family and that you're sorry it was just last minute thing" she turned around outside the room to and whispered.

"But, b-but what if he's still mad"

"Then just say his name over and over again till he stops being mad" he shooed her as she turned red. "Go on, get a move on, finally I'm getting my room back, it's been a mess because of you" she pouted.

"You're going to miss me, mock my words" she whispered with a smile. She hugged him and he hugged her back before she pulled away, took a deep breath and went down the stairs and out the manor. Marching towards Snape's manor. As she gazed at it from a distance it only seemed to remind her of Dracula's castle and she was going to her death. She gulped as she finally reached the steps far too fast, and opened the door and allowed herself in. Dawn was breaking in few minutes, so Daisy made breakfast quickly and went to her room and waited till the man woke up first.

She sat behind the door trying hard not to doze off and waited till she heard footsteps inside the room across from her. It only took a few hours and the man came out of the room, she waited till he reached the bottom of the steps before she opened the door, feeling her body filled with jumpy nerves as she went down the steps quietly. Their eyes met and she tried a smile and failed, he merely looked away.

"M-morning sir.." she tried and got no reply. She gulped and joined him on the table in unbearable silence. Even the house elves coward away. She could hardly swallow down her food or taste it because of the thickness in the air. When he finished which was before her, he merely got up and left towards his lab.

"w-wait professo-" she winced at the loud sound of the heavy lab door closing. And she sunk in her chair, and stared at the food in front of her. Eventually she got up.

"I-it's okay..." she mumbled to herself as she picked up the plates and washed them. She stared at the lab door and opened it, slowly walking down the stairs. "S-sir...?" she asked at the end of the steps. "I just... Wanted some time with them, I didn't think I'd sleep over for so long. It was so much fun and i-"

"Didn't think you were going to snog off with mister Malfoy either?" he sneered at her and she looked up surprised. "I don't recall asking you to come join me either"

"I didn't-"

"Save it, I smell him all over you,"he stalked over her "you disgust me" the word hit her deeply and tears formed in her eyes.

"It's not what you think, I already told you-"

"Enough," the stool between them fell and she jerked at the loud sound. "I don't need to hear any of your excuses," he took his wand out and she backed away. "I'll see for myself you little brat, legilimency!" Daisy's head felt like it was split open, flashes of the days before went before her eyes, Draco with her laughing, Daisy crying, hugging Draco before she left, but he kept going further and ended up going far too much and something cracked in Daisy. A scene came up back in her old room in the muggle world. She didn't remember this day at all,she was pushed around in school, her desk had markers written all over it mean words. Her books were torn and then the report cards were handed out at the end of the day. Severus watched confused. Daisy took it and didn't open it. She got named called many things but the girl didn't react. It was finally time to go home and on the bus she went. Kids pulled her hair, tripped her on the bus and finally she reached her home. When she got there she was at the verge of tears. Covered in scratches and dirt.

"I'm home" came the younger Daisy, broken voice. Silence greeted her. She hung her head low and went up to her room. Hours passed and she remembered her report card and opened her. She was so happy at her full marks that she rushed down to tell her parents. Thinking this was another chance to make them notice her when she froze at the yelling.

"I don't bloody care about the little bitch, she could go die for all I care, this is your fault" her mother was talking to someone. "Kill her?" Daisy's eyes widen, and she peeked to see who her mother was talking to, she was no one. "Yeah, can't fucking wait" The little girl shook behind the stair case when her mother noticed her and walked over to her, she looked like shadows of faces front of her. One of them were holding a knife that went up above the head and came down at little Daisy and she screamed. Her mom was saying things back and forth to the shadows, arguing but all Daisy did was hold her head, as tears poured down her tiny was suddenly thrown out forcefully and he leaned on another stool to balance himself, trying to register what he had just seen. When he turned to look at Daisy, she was on her knees shaking uncomfortably, tears pouring out of her eyes, she held her head desperately, just like her little self did in the memory.

"She wanted me dead..." he heard her say under her breath so quietly. It was the first time he's heard her make any sound when she cried. He reached a hand out.

"Daisy-" she sharply pulled away, wide blue eyes stared into dark ones. Something clearly cracked in her.

"Don't touch me" she held herself and scrambled up. Fear turned into anger that turned into sadness. She hung her head, her hair covering her face as she held herself tightly. "When have I ever done anything to you... I've always..." her voice lowered as her voice went scratchy and it was hard to breathe. She brushed at her tears desperately.

"Daisy I-" he tried reaching out to her again.

"Don't touch me!" she pulled away from his hand "You always just accuse me, when I haven't don't anything." angry tears fell. "You're the worst!" she blurted out and ran up the stairs out the lab and out the manor. Severus leaned on the wall and sled down it, devastated. It was like dejavu again. Saying hurtful things out of his emotions and then he loses the people he held dear. Just like how he called Lily a mud blood simply because of the moment. He didn't want to go through it all over again. For once in his life he felt like he was given a second chance of love. One he didn't feel he deserved even. But he didn't want to lose her, even if she wasn't going to be with him, he still wanted her in his life.

He clenched his fist. Not another flower, he couldn't, his heart couldn't take anymore suffering. He stood up and ran after her. He couldn't lose another one he just couldn't. By the time he was out she was already pass the Malfoy Manor and the sun was high up. He ran after her as fast as he can, and he saw her run into the forest.

"Daisy!" he called after her as he followed her in. Daisy passed and jumped over tree roots tears burying her vision and she kept rubbing them away. The images of her lost memory flashing before her. They wanted her dead, they didn't want her they hated her. She had tried so hard so hard for so many years and yet...

She tripped over a tree root that has over grown and let out an unexpected cry as she fell hard onto the dirt ground and let out another loud heart wrenching pained cry. She stayed their on the ground, with no energy to get up, she had no motivation or need to. She was an unwanted child since she was born. Her own father didn't bother to take care of her while he was alive. She could rot here for all she cared, she didn't want to live anymore.

"Daisy!" his voice was in the distance as she cried and cried on the dirt floor. She felt something carry her and she looked up to see Botan, along with other centaurs.

"I told you it's her-

"Give her to me" the sound of Severus made her shrivel up in the beast's arm. They stood there ground, for once someone else was towering over Severus, as some drew their bows out and aimed for Severus

"We will return her once we remedy her, if she chooses to return to you human" The chief said. He looked at Daisy, not protesting, or saying anything. He looked away as they turned and ran off. Severus fell to his knees and slammed down at the ground. Yet another flower has left him.

Botan looked at the human girl who had helped him as they ran towards their camp, she kept shaking and sobbing hysterically in his arms. Since the moment he was born he was informed always that humans were cruel and selfish beings, that always caused problems for the centaurs. Especially those involved in the ministry. He didn't know much about the girl, for all he knew she may be with the ministry, she may be one of the reasons they were losing some more land, but what he did know is she saved his life. She went out of her way to help him, a random creature in the forest, any other person would have walked away.

"The priestess will not be happy about this" one of them mumbled. When they reached their campsite centaurs turned and whispered at the human girl in their hand, looks were given to the chief judging. Humans were not welcome here, they only caused trouble.

"Where's priestess Rona?" the chief asked the centaurs and they pointed at a tent he nodded and thanked, and walked there with Botan. They pulled the opening aside.

"Who disturbs me?" came the old voice. She was sitting at the end of the tent, made out of animal skin, back facing them. She turned slowly to see. "I see you've brought an unwelcomed guest as well, perhaps the centaurs were wrong in choosing you as chief, Lado" she eyed the chief and the younger centaur. The chief stood his ground.

"This human saved one of our own, she also has the sight to see" he saw the sparkle of interest in the old centaurs eyes at the girl. Botan put her down and she curled up in a ball. The old priestess walked to her slowly. And brought her chin up to see the face.

"pretty..."she turned to the two." Leave" and they did. She took a wet cloth and wiped at the girls face.

"Now now, there's no need to cry, priestess Rona is here" the tears eventually did stop and she just sniffled time to time. "now tell me what is the matter little one" the girl put her head down. "Shall I see for myself?" Daisy nodded, not trusting her voice. The centaur brought her forehead to Daisy's and closed her eyes. Flashbacks went back of what happened, slowing down at some parts and speeding up again.

She pulled away. Daisy finally looked up at the beast and tried not to stare, while the creature her face had hard features, as most centaurs do, with barely to no wrinkles. Her hair was grey against her dark red brown skin. She had marking on her human part of the body, that stood out on her dark skin.

"You have such bad taste in men" Daisy laughed at this. "I do hope not all humans are like you, with your looks you could do much much better" the creatures turned away and went on doing something with ingredients. "you have remembered what seems to be a memory you had hidden from even yourself. What that man did was trigger it to reopen. Causing the trauma from it to reopen as well." Daisy wondered what she was doing but tried not to be nosy.

"we can only do so much, our healing, though great, can't do much if the being healed does not want to be" she turned around to face her.

"Oh what is your name child of the sight?"

"Daisy..." she said so quietly in her sore voice.

"A flower."

Daisy spent the whole day there and ended up passing out. She was given free range of wondering about, and she did. She saw the men of the group training as the girls seemed to do more of chores and healing things. They stared at her a lot, and whoever knew her were stared at too. She tried to avoid going out, she avoided talking to other centaurs as well. This environment sort of reminded her of her school days in the muggle world. How everyone just stared at her weirdly, like she didn't belong. And in this case, she didn't. The camp had many fire pits, other tents and training grounds.

She mainly just looked around and ignored the looks she was getting. She merely greeted out of politeness and tried to stay out of trouble. Most of the days there she stayed with the priestess with regular healing sessions.

"Do you make the medicine taste worse knowing I'm drinking it?" Daisy almost choked on the medicine. The old beast laughed.

"You're quite cheeky." she turned to Daisy, and Daisy felt a tug in her heart. Professor would have said she was being cheeky too. "How are you liking it here?" Daisy looked up at her strange question.

"It's fine, it's nice but I can clearly feel the tension of my presence. I do not wish to cause any trouble. I hope to get well soon so I can leave"

"Leave? To that man?" her face turned to distaste. Daisy never got comfortable with the old beast. She was kind for the most part but she would say things here and there, the look she gave her, the aura. It was unsettling.

"He's... Really not as bad as you saw...he was mad, and people do things they don't mean when they're mad, even I said something I shouldn't have"

"He's waiting for you, you know?" her eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"He's been standing outside the forest for the pass three days waiting for you"

"Will I get better anytime soon?" the beast smiled and unsettling smile.

"You've been fine since the first day child" she creeped closer.

"what? Oh you should have said so, I guess I'll be on my way-." Daisy backed away towards the exit but a large strong arm blocked her escape. "What are you-"

"You really think," She walked closer slowly, backing Daisy up "after nurturing you, letting you freely roam and see our campsite that I would let you just go?" with each word her sweet face turned to a sour, angry one, and her voice only snarled louder and louder. "So you can just tell the other witches and wizards and destroy our home?!" she grabbed her arm and threw her across the tent, hitting a few pots. The centaur walked slowly to her, stalking her. "You filth...nothing in this world is free child, either pay up with something or give up your life" she grabbed her by the hair and Daisy let out a cry, kicking around in midair till she hit something and fell down. The centaur howled. Daisy scrambled to her feet and ran under the crazy old hag and was just able to reach the exit when she felt a sharp feeling in her back. When she turned to see the old hag had a disgusting smile on her face.

"For years we were used!" she screamed as Daisy fell on her knees, arms reaching at the arrow that hit her back. "Hunted!" she continued to scream, getting closer and closer. "tortured, forced to leave our homes!" the centaur grabbed the arrow and and twisted it in her back. Daisy let out a bloody scream that had the centaurs outside rushing in to see.

"Lady Rona!" one of the female centaurs rushed to push her away from Daisy, as Botan rushed to the human. Pulling out the arrow gently out.

"Let me do what they did to us!" she struggled against the centaurs that now pushed her even further away. Botan helped Daisy up.

"Someone heal the Human! Botan take her back to her humans after she's better" the Chief instructed, and one of the ladies approached the human girl and took her away for healing. Botan nodded and helped the lady centaur with Daisy. The scream of the priestess echoed further and further away.

The healing process was interesting, the lady merely put her hand over Daisy's injury and started to say some sort of incantation to the stars. Her hands glowed a soft green and it felt warm against her injury. Botan was by her side apologizing.

"It's okay Botan" she reassured. "it's not your fault" when the healer said she did what she could in closing the injury Daisy thanked her and off they were out the campsite. Daisy ran pass the old hag, glaring at her as she ran back, they still had her restrained.

"NOOOOO" She screamed as Daisy left the campsite. When Daisy saw the clearing she asked Botan to stop and put her down.

"But you're not fully healed-" he said as he put her down. Daisy winced and smiled up at the centaur. "Why are you smiling...?" he was confused, she was hurt yet smiling.

"I'm okay, if professor saw me hurt he might think you did it. He's not too kind when he's mad. I rather not cause any more problems..." She went on her tip toes and hugged the centaur and he stood there confused.

"Human, what is this gesture?"

"Daisy, my name is Daisy, Botan and it's a hug, humans hug things for many reasons. But in general it makes them feels good. Better." he wrapped his arm around her and lifted her up her feet then back down. She thanked him again and turned and said her good bye before running the rest of the way till she was out of the forest. Her heart raced as she saw more and more of professor. He looked tired, nothing like his always composed, professional self. His eyes widen when he saw her and it didn't take long till he he was at her side, he pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around her tightly. When he felt her ripped clothes. He pulled away and looked.

When he turned to look at her, she was in the verge of tears. Shock and adrenaline was slowly leaving her system. She was attacked, by a beast, once again she was hated, for no reason that was her fault. Then merely existing. He stared at her confused of what he should do. If she was crying because of him then she wouldn't be clenching so tightly on him. The ugly fresh scar on her back explained it all for him. He took hold of her hand and turned heading back to the manor. The whole way he didn't say a word nor did she make a sound.

The cold hands that held her warm ones tightly felt soothing. The walk back was a quiet and slow one, with the sky getting angry. Daisy stared at the back of the man's back, it was like it always has been, firm, strong, straight. His hair had gotten longer since the year before, it was up to his shoulders now. It quite suited him. Daisy stared and remembered what had brought this all to happen. The argument the misunderstanding, the way he had jumped to conclusions about her. Daisy had felt hurt more than by his words but mainly the way he thought of her. He had lived with her longer than the Malfoy's he should know better than to assume she'd just sleep around.

It began to rain hard and Daisy was getting soaked to her bone, he tighten his grip on her and began to run towards the manor and she ran with him. Water splashing under them for a moment it felt like everything was perfect, that nothing bad had happened between them. It seemed like they were coming back from a date and having a fun time running in the rain. But she couldn't see his face, he never turned around once.

The three little words lingered on her lips. It was fine if he didn't have an answer, so long as he still considered it.I wish to tell you right away, but my trembling wouldn't stop.

Daisy clenched onto his hand tightly as they reached the manor and they went inside, dripping in water. With his wand he dried them off and Daisy found herself sitting by the fire place on. She gazed into the fire, and he eventually joined her. The rip in her back revealed the scarred tissue that was just barely healed. She looked hypnotized by the fire. He found it hard to find the right words.

During the pass few days all he could think of was what happened between him and Lily repeating again between Daisy and him. Scolding and hating himself, the need for food and water had left him, all he did was wait, hoping, praying to whatever lord was out there that this wouldn't be the end of everything. The moment he saw her he couldn't wait for her to walk over to him. Instead she had returned with injuries. A part of him didn't believe it was her when he saw her. He thought the hungry and lack of water had already reached to his head. But the sight of the blood brought him back.

He didn't know what to say, from apologizing to asking how she is. Did he even deserve her, to look at her, he wasn't able to protect her from harms away. If he hadn't said those things, if he hadn't do what he did she wouldn't be hurt in the first place. His heart ached as he looked at her eyes.

"I believe..." he began slowly, "I owe you an apology" she blinked but didn't look at him. She took a deep breath as tears formed again.

"They took me to their priestess" she began, not replying to his apology. "She saw into my mind to see what happened and took care of me. They let me roam around as I got better mentally... About what happened between us." she gulped. "It seems I had locked the memory away as a child." she hung her head. "When it was time for me to return she... She didn't want me to go. She wanted me as prisoner, to take revenge from the humans and what they have done wrongly to them in the past..." she reached over her shoulder at her injury. "the centaurs there saw me like a parasite... They didn't like me except the few who met me before. She... She shot me with an arrow.. And t-twisted it..." tears fell as she brought her knees up to her chest.

"It doesn't seem like I'm ever fully wanted anywhere professor" her words felt like a stab in his heart. "I was thrown aside by my muggle mom, mister Malfoy still finds me disgusting.. Even the beasts like centaurs seem to dislike me." she hugged her knees tightly. She forced a smile.

"I'm not quite sure where to go sir..." not being able to stand watching anymore he pulled her into a hug from across the couch, she was practically pulled onto his lap. And she cried harder into his chest. "and you, y-you just assume so badly of me, am I so untrustworthy?" she pulled away to ask him, he only looked away with a sad expression. She pushed her lips together before diving back into his chest. "You tell m-me not to think such things like being thrown away but after today..." her voice cracked and she had to take in a breath. "Since the day you said those things in your lab... I really think I'll be thrown away one day by you-" at those words he held her so tightly, his head into the crust of her neck and shoulder his whole entirety around her. His own body in pain as such words.

"That's enough" he said softly, his voice saddened as well. "I beg of you" he couldn't take the pain in his chest, that spread throughout his body at the shaking girl in his arms. Words after words were stabs in his heart that tightened and tightened till it was too hard to even breathe. He had hurt her greatly and severed their relationship by doing so. And he deserved every bit of pain he got, but instead of harsh hateful words, instead of her turning away from him, she stayed. After what he had said to her, he had expected her never to return to him, to forgive him to let him even speak to her let along touch her. It was him who was terrified of losing her.

He hadn't realized how much involved in his life she was, she was with him most of the day. He looked forward to doing potions with her, to talking with her, to seeing her, to trying out her foods every Fridays and Saturdays, to hearing her voice and seeing her smile. He had gotten so used to her, that it was scary how much of a mess he would be without her.

"Y-you're unfair" she whimpered out. She cried and cried till she had no more tears to cry, and by the time she had stopped crying it was late at night, with a thunderstorm outside. She felt tired and weak, she was sitting in the man's lap, resting her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. She stopped shaking and sniffed now and then. The man's grip loosened on her but he still held her firmly.

"I apologize Daisy..." he said in the silence of the room.

"I forgive you" came the soft broken voice of the flower in his arms, with no hesitation, with no stutter. Lily who he loved and grew up with, who he looked after and admired for years and years. Couldn't forgive him after his slip up, no matter how much he waited, no matter how much he apologized and yet Daisy, hadn't held anything at all against him. He was such a fool. She began to shake again as more tears fell and he held onto her tighter.

"I... I was scared... I was so scared you've come to hate me ..." her shoulder shook. "You were so mad, you said things...I..." He didn't say a word. There were no words enough to say how much he regretted what he did. The girl tried to calm down and forced herself to stop crying. Those big blue eyes finally turned to look at his dark ones and he looked away. Too ashamed to look at such beauty when he was so tainted.

"Professor" her raspy voice came he hadn't realized how much he missed it. "please look at me" he closed his eyes and turned to face her again, he felt two shaky hands touch both sides of his face gently and opened his eyes to meet her blue ones. She looked tired on many levels, her face was a mess with hair stuck onto her, her nose was red. Her face was flushed red. She looked into his tired eyes as if searching for something.

How could an old fool like him have a girl like her? He already knew he couldn't take care of her the way she deserved to be. She was bright like the sun, that brought happiness to everyone under her, while he was like the rain. That ruined outings and brought gloom everywhere.

Suddenly there was thunder and Daisy looked at the window behind him as the rain poured and poured.

"I like the rain" she said and his eyes widened as if she had read his mind. "The sound is soothing to me, and I always thought of it as a blessing. Without it there wouldn't be life" she was someone who was able to see pass his flaws, to accept all of him, and yet see a better side of him somehow. Those beautiful blue eyes. She rested her head back on his shoulder, the smell of rain, and musk mixed all together in the late of the night, as Daisy slowly drifted to sleep on him.

Too much had happened in a short period of time that had effected her on different levels. She was worn out emotionally, tired from crying, and the soothing rain sound all lend a hand in passing out on professor, who soon after too slept. Far too tired himself for the pass days of merely standing and waiting for his flower. He slowly laid down on the couch with her next to him, curled up in his chest and his heavy eyelids closed.

Author note:T_T they're so cuteeee. Review for moreee


	24. Chapter 24 Limitation

**Warning: underage sexual stuff**

 **Severus's Apprentice : Limitation Of The Potion Master**

 _You told me over and over again I was yours, and I believed you each time, you fought with yourself to hold me or not to hold me. You weren't one to break the rules. You were conflicted and it only confused me more._

Daisy was different from the Malfoy's and the constant interaction with them only reminded her of how different. She had extremely long hair that reached now pass her low back, having grown over the year, it came as a V in the back. Her hair thick and like the color of chocolate, so unlike the Malfoy's. Her hair had somewhat of a mind of its own with style, some days it was straighter than others. But for the most part it had a bit of a wave, texture and volume. Her bangs were side ones, the part started at the arch of her eyebrows and sometimes even further away, her bangs were long now, up to her chin. Her face was fuller than it had been when she first met the Malfoy's. It was sunken in before, now they were fuller, with a sharp jaw she had a bit more of a heart shaped face. Almost. Her chin came to a nice wide rounded tip. Her nose was a bump on her face, with full lips that had a defined cupid bow. Her eyes were big and the first similarity she shared with the the Malfoy's were her blue eyes. Though they weren't the same shade, she could tell hers were deeper, while they had pale ice ones.

Her second similarity to her real family was her pale skin. Thankfully for her, she rarely broke out, leaving her skin clear, must be the Veela gene inside her. Her rosy cheek seemed to always be flustered around her cheekbones, it was a settle enough rosiness that added some life into her pale face. Something the Malfoy's didn't have. Her neck looked thinner against her wide sharp jaw, that came down to her slender shoulders. Her collar bones were defined and protruded, sitting elegantly on her. Her body, though once extremely thin, was now most build, stronger and fuller. Though she never truly worked out, she had muscles that added a lot of curves especially to her legs. Daisy by no means was short, but she wasn't tall either, her body was proportionate to the person who owns it.

Daisy tried to look at the injury in her back, a nasty mark that shook her when she managed to twist in the right way to see in the mirror. It had healed better than she thought, but she doubted it would go away completely. She frowned at the sight of tattoos. Were those always there? She remembered the tattoo like scruptures on the centars and she panicked. Had that crazy old hag left her with something? Though they didn't look bad. They were green wings on either side of her shoulder blades. The size a was a few inches smaller than her hand.

Her eyes returned to her scarring, noting to being up the tattoo to professor sometime. Professor had said because her magic was still fresh, having only really used it for a year, that perhaps it will heal completely. Daisy eyes found hers in the mirror as she straightened herself out. During the time with the centaurs she had already long forgiven his words, before she had known he was waiting for her. Forgiving did not mean forgetting.

The words he had said to her stung her much more than any words Draco had said. It had been days and she remained quieter than usual with the man. Despite his apology and his genuine worry, the way he waited for her and the hug he had given her held more than relief in it, but fear that he had lost her. She knew all that and yet, she still felt a worry, fear that another misunderstanding would happen. They had fought before, argued, and it was bound to happen. They lived together after all. This however was different. He had mistrusted her, misunderstood, came to his own conclusion. And hurt her.

It was going to take time for her to push it all away. Daisy turned away from the mirror and went downstairs for breakfast. The Malfoy's had joined them this morning, sitting in their usual spots acting how they always did. She greeted them. Professor instead of holding the newspaper like always, from the Daily Prophet, held a letter. Rio, her barn owl sat beautifully on her chair, and turned his head as she approached. Instantly she smiled at the animal, he was a free roaming owl, coming home only to sleep in the morning and out he went during the nights. He cocked his head up at his owner.

"Never seen a wider smile on you than this" Draco commented who was seated next to her. She glanced at him only a second before reaching to scratch her bird under the chin. It cooed and her heart melted. Rio's cage was in her room for him to nap in, she didn't see him much even in Hogwarts. She had no one to really send letters to either for her to seek him out. She was happy to know he was well and happy.

"I love animals.." she said quietly. The owl arched it'd head back to give her more room to scratch. "What's Rio waiting for?"

"For it to get paid" she saw a leather pouch attached to its leg. Someone must have known Rio belonged in the Snape Manor to have used him. "It won't leave till it gets paid, most owls go mad to get money out of you so they can be on their way".

"We've been invited" All heads turned to Severus, at the end of the table. "A congratulation party for my book"

"Oh, that's wonderful Severus" Narcissa smiled brightly. "You're second book, how exciting"

"It's tonight" without going further into detail Severus paid the owl, looking at Daisy as he placed the gold coins in the pouch and the owl took off. He turned away, glancing at her before returning to his seat. She sat and they ate.

Daisy had taken up as much photo shoots as possible during the summer, it had been fun actually. The outfits were all over the place from feminine to boy ish. A lot of then were very unique in a fun way. The people there were quite nice too, crazy some, but nice. Of course she's taken up so many offers to also have some time away from the manor. Professor hadn't said anything, to her surprise.

Draco and Daisy left soon after to go flying leaving the adults alone.

The three adults sat around together, the two Malfoy's having no idea what Daisy and Severus have been going through during the start of the week, and he planned to keep quiet about it too. However he had something else on his mind, it was only a year now till his claim of Daisy will have to be set in motion, to wed or not to wed.

"Will you be introducing Daisy as your apprentice?" Narcissa asked. "It's not uncommon nowadays for potion masters to have apprentices."

"If she is willing" he answered.

"You have something else on your mind" Lucius pointed out.

"My claim on Daisy," He went straight to the point. He had one long finger on his chin. "her birthday is a length away but that time will come faster than we think" Draco rushed in just in time to hear, he was fetching her bag, and froze.

"Marry her" he said and all heads turned to him. "Daisy might think of leaving, she's doing all those modeling to collect money and leave" he said seriously.

"She told you this?" Narcissa stood up in disbelief and he nodded walking around the couch and sitting down, followed by his mother.

"She might not agree to the marriage though"

"Why would she... Where would she go?" Draco shrugged.

"She's worried, she said secrets aren't kept forever, somehow, someway people will know about her half blood, and she's worried for us to have a soiled blood." he explained." As for marrying professor, she doesn't want to ruin his image, people who respect him may no longer for marrying someone like her"

"What's the point?" Lucius growled. "If people found out one way or another, if she's here or not, they all know she's a Malfoy, they'll all know she's dirt" he spat.

"She plans on changing her name" He explained again, he head hung down a bit. "She's going to play as a bad person to make us look better, that she was a mistake"

Daisy opened the door just as they were to speak again.

"Draco?" she said as she saw him with them. They all looked so serious and she frowned. "What's.. Taking you so long?" she asked slowly. The light that shined behind her made her look angelic by the doorway. Draco grabbed her brown bag and pretended he had just found it and rushed over her, leaving the manor again.

"Good riddance" Lucius said as the door closed.

"Lucius!" His wife turned to him upset. "How could you, don't pretend to hate her more than you really do!"

"She's a filthy-"

"You love her puddings, certainly way more than Mako's puddings. You go for seconds whenever she does bring anything." His cheeks reddened up a bit, like a child caught in a lie. "And Draco's never had a friend like her, he always brought Goyle and Crabbe over to play as kids, but they always ruined the gardens and brought havoc." She touched his knee and he looked away. "She's good at flying, I've seen the way you watch when she flies, she's good in her studies, she gets along even with Severus" She gestured at the bat like man sitting across from them. "She's pretty, and clever, and strong willed, she's everything you wanted in a child."

"She's soiled Narcissa-"

"Except for that." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye blue eyes, to his wife's softer warmer eyes. "Accept her, maybe she won't leave us then"

"We shall see" was the only thing he said.

Daisy loved flying, when she's up in the sky looking at the scenery around her, it was as if she had no problems, and they all disappeared. The time she spent with Draco was also very precious to her, despite having Blaise, Theodore and Laura as friends, she never was able to fully open up to them. Draco, knew two of her biggest secret, that she wasn't a pure blood, and her love interest, Professor Snape. She had shared many things with him like her sketches, her dreams, some of her poems and stories she's written back in the muggle world. Things she couldn't express to her other friends, things she couldn't share. He was growing on her and it ached her that one day, not far in the future she would no longer live in this beautiful land, with these people who have become her family. She shook the idea off, it would not be a good bye forever, she will visit.

They eventually came down, and talked about all sorts of things as they walked for a bit. He kept glancing at her beauty, her hair was open to the world, and flying behind her as a breeze came back to reveal her elegant face. What she wore was nothing a Malfoy would wear. It wasn't classy, pretty, or expensive. It was sweater weather and she was fine with wearing some slim fitting black pants, and a long green fuzzy sweater, that slide a bit to the side to show her right shoulder.

They sat on the grass as she took out her sketchbook and showed him some of her new drawings. Most of her artwork was of Severus down in the lab, or the potion lab room itself. However she did have some sceneries here and there, and Misses Malfoy too. When she flipped to the next page it was an unfinished drawing of a man Draco had heard of before. But he was sure Daisy had never seen the man. It was a drawing of a man with long blond hair that reached his shoulders, it wasn't neatly combed or anything like his father, rather just a mess on his head. Her face were filled with scars and lined of old age, the feature that stood out the most of the man is his artificial left eye. That was merely an eye ball with no eye lids. The drawing had so much detail, as if he had been posing for Daisy.

"Have you seen this man before?" He asked looking at her.

"Only in my dreams, he doesn't seem like a very nice man, he's always drinking something"

"That's mad eye Moody, I heard he's going to be our new defense against the dark arts teacher.

"Him?" he nodded.

"Even thought Severus wants the position"

"Why doesn't he get it?" Draco shrugged.

"That old fool doesn't want to"

"If you mean Dumbldore, he's no fool, and why are they replacing Lupin, he was brilliant"

"Are you mad? He's a werewolf" Daisy stood up, annoyed at him and started marching to the Manor, and he chased after her. "Would you risk your children to be looked after by a beast who doesn't know friends from foe?" She glared at him.

"He's only a werewolf like once a month, and with a great potion master like Professor, he would just patch him some Wolfsbane"

"Accidents happen, what if he doesn't take it one day or couldn't?" Daisy yanked the front door open and they walked in.

"Then it was an accident, I wouldn't blame him, but the school, that whenever he was given his potion to make sure to watch him take it"

"You're bloody mad" all three adults in the room stopped their little talk and listened to the two teenagers.

"Professor Lupin was a great teacher, he was knowledgeable, kind, caring, he didn't discriminate between houses and most of all understanding." she defended.

"Ah Professor Lupin, yes Draco told me all about him" She turned to Lucius. "Can't believe they let that thing in" Daisy pushed her lips together and tried to sit down calmly. She said nothing more about the topic, as she knew nothing good can come out of that mans mouth. They were already on bad terms, there was no needs to raise more brows. "We will be taking our leave, we must get ready for the party, and I'm sure, there is much to tell Daisy during that time" He looked like he was telling Severus something from merely looking at him before standing up, followed by his family. Daisy waved and sighed in relief when they left. The tension in the air had gotten too thick when Lucius spoke.

"Never knew you were such a fan of Lupin" Daisy turned to Snape, who stood next to her.

"I was just being honest, he was a nice teacher" She turned to go to her room when he spoke again, his back facing her.

"Had it been Lupin who took you in, would you think so greatly of me as merely your potion's teacher, like the way you think of him now?" She turned to look at his back, and he soon enough turned when she didn't reply. He was leaving to his lab not waiting to her answer, but right when he was going to disappear into his lab she spoke from the middle of the stair case.

"I like you a lot professor" She blurted out, her face turning red, she was glad his back faced her, if not she wasn't sure she could have continued speaking. He froze at those words. "I like you a lot...so I'm sure with time, I would still think greatly of you" The air felt thick and heavy and her heart sunk, regret filling her mind. Did he feel disgusted by her, bothered? Maybe he took it as a different like, not the love she had for him but merely as a person she liked him. She gulped. "I'd...Better get ready..."

"Care to join me for some potion? " It was hardly a question, his back still faced her, Daisy gulped and forced herself down the stairs and down the lab they went. The moment they reached the bottom of the stairs the room was still engulfed in darkness, she was going to ask why the lights weren't on yet when two arms wrapped around her tightly and she froze. Those hands began stroking up and down her waist, thin lips touched hers in a passionate rough kiss, she gasped in surprised, her knees weakening slowly. She was slowly being pushed back till she felt the cold stone wall of the lab behind her. She moaned into the rough kiss that continued on for awhile. When he pulled away she was gasping, clenching onto the front of the mans robes desperately holding herself up. She could hardly see the mans face, she wondered what expression he had. He leaned to her ears.

"Don't tempt me so blindly" he said in a husky rough voice. Then he completely pulled away and she it took everything she had to stay up on her own two feet, the lights flickered on and he turned away preparing his table for the potion. It took everything out of the man to pull away, every fiber of his body wanted to just pound her senseless into the wall, his hands twitched. She was so enticing, and yet somehow so innocent about it, he worries about her. She was sensitive and instantly melts in his touch, if someone were to see her like this, do anything to her when he's not around. He clenched his jaw at the thought of another man touching Daisy. She was too erotic for her own good.

Daisy merely watched him while sitting in a chair, her face bright red, and barely meeting the man's glances. The smell of potion brewing and the sounds of something boiling were the only sounds in the room. The man tried speaking to her, but her voice stuttered and remained quiet. Memories of what happened in this very room kept reddened her face and couldn't look the man in the eyes. She wondered what she was to professor Snape, he hasn't confessed to her, after all for all she knew perhaps we was just having his way with her with no emotions attached. She looked at the man that began pouring the potions into their bottles.

"You should get ready, the party isn't long now" she turned red at merely hearing his voice, flinching a bit. She nodded and stood up. She only had her long sweater on that passed her butt. The rest of her clothes were folded neatly next to her. She carried them. "I will be introducing you as my apprentice" he said. she merely nodded and went up the stairs to her room to change.

When she closed the door behind her she slide down to the ground hugging his cloak to her red face. The things he said during the time repeated in her heads. He was at his limit she had heard him say, he couldn't wait anymore. Did this mean he wanted her all along? Was she somehow misunderstanding him? She couldn't remember if the man had come and she couldn't remember how much she came. She turned redder and forced herself to get up and think of something else. She picked out a black short dress that was fitted on the top and came to a high low flare. She wore a black choker with an sapphire gem attached to it. She tied her hair up high in a pony tail and put a little bit of make up on. The dress had a square neck line that showed a bit of cleavage.

She heard footsteps as she tried to zip up the back of her dress, then there was a knock. She wasn't ready to see him, but she opened the door for him anyways. He was all ready, his hair combed and gelled to the back and tied, dress in a suit.

"I-im not ready yet" she turned around to put her shoes on, high heel black shoes that had a strap around her ankle. He saw her back completely open and pulled her back to him.

"Let me zip your back" she stood still and moved her pony tail aside as he slide a hand down her back. She shivered. "You aren't hurt anywhere?" Daisy shook her head as he slowly zipped up her dress, tightening up nicely on her body. He leaned and bit the tip of her ear, she gasped and he let go of her.

"Ah, look at the time we can't have you late" she quickly grabbed a gold chained cute purse and wore her other shoes and hurried pass him down the stairs.

The carriage came around, with the Malfoy's behind them they went off to Severus congratulation party for his book. Come to think of it she had yet to congratulate him. She avoided his eye for the rest of the way to the party. Lucius and Draco were dressed in white tux, while Narcissa had a beautiful sparkle all over gold dress. It looked like they were dressed for the red carpet. They walked through the large doors and everyone cheered to see professor Snape, a crowd formed around him congratulating him and shaking his hand. They were mainly older people, around his age or even older.

"Nothing less from you-"

"The best one yet"

"Congratulations"

"Welcome" there was a stage and someone stood there using his wand as a microphone to let the people that the star of the show has arrived. Severus went up the stage and began a speech of some sort.

"I will not be publishing anytime soon again as I have an apprentice" gasps and Oooh went around. Daisy stood shyly next to Draco, who elbowed her and gave her a smile. She smiled back. A famous lady seemed to have showed up it, dressed on a beautiful silver satin mermaid dress, her dark brown hair up and she went up the stage to give him the biggest bouquet of roses.

"That's Silvia Gold, the prettiest witch known" Daisy's heart sunk as he thanked and accepted the flowers. The party went on, photos were taken, hand shakes were shaken. After the speech a bunch of ladies bombarded Severus with all sorts of question, and some were even clenching onto him. Daisy stayed with Draco, avoiding the whole situation and scene. "It always happens" he told her. "well it happened last time that is" Daisy nodded and went on to taste the foods. She didn't want to think of Professor Snape with a bunch of girls. She decided to stuff her face with some chocolate. So caught up in distracting herself, she had lost sight of the Malfoy's and Professor Snape. When she turned to look for them she saw Severus being kissed by the most beautiful lady in the magical world and people cheering in the crowd she stood in. Her mind went blank. She froze in shock at the scene. They had just done it before they came here, those same lips had not long kissed hers. She tore her eyes away from the scene tears forming and bumped into Draco. Who saw what she saw. He pulled her away from the crowd and into a secluded area then pulled her into a tight hug and she shoved her face in his chest and balled her eyes out. After some time he helped clean her face and told her his family was leaving early.

"What? Why, don't leave me here" Draco look painfully at her and explained that his father was needed at the ministry so he apologized and they left.

She was offered a drink that looked like apple juice soon after and downed it down, she was thirsty. But the drink burnt on the way down and she shook it off. The taste however was lovely and she went for seconds. She found out too late after it was alcohol and she was far to drunk and had to sit down. She was going in and out of consciousness. A decently handsome young man approached her.

"she's so pale" he said to his friend "the redness in the corner of her eyes is so sexy, she has such a sex appeal"

What was I to him? A sex buddy? He gets all railed up when I'm with Draco but then he kisses this lady. Was I no good? Has he lost interest in me? Her eyes teared up again. Why is it like this? I told myself again and again I'd forget the man but yet I'm still thinking of him. I-

"Hey you okay? Your eyes are all hazy, it's kind of erotic" the man was a pale man with short dark hair and sharp features. He was attractive no doubt but something about him wasn't human. He sat down next to her, an arm around her. "You look like you're eighteen or twenty even, are you related to Severus?"

Who is this guy...

"Hey I think I might have seen you on some fashion covers huh?" his hand slide up her inner thighs.

"A-ah" she closed her disgusting, his hand. He rubbed against her.

"Heh, you're pretty sensitive" she pushed her head away and he pulled her back. "Really sexy, how about we go head to the back -" something stung the man's hand and he pulled away holding it painfully. he turned around to who did it.

"What the fuck man-"

"Who gave you permission to touch my apprentice?" Severus growled, the crowd around went quiet. "You have five second before I hex you" the guy scrambled to his feet and ran off.

"P-professor..." she looked up at him surprised, he lifted her up over his shoulder.

"S-Severus you're leaving already?" one of the guests said. "B-but we haven't even-" he gave the short fat man that resembled a bowling ball one look and he shut up. They left the building with everyone staring.

"P-please let go of me... Everyone's staring" he threw her in the carriage and tears poured down her face. "I don't understand anymore..." the carriage moved. "You keep insisting I'm yours.. Get mad at me thinking I'm snogging off then" she turned away. "I see you snogging with that woman. What am I even to you!?" her shoulders shook. "some days you avoid me for no reason, and other days you suddenly hug me. I don't understand anymore-" he pulled her from across the seat in a deep kiss. Pulling her onto his lap. He pulled away and looked at her dazed off eyes.

"When I look at you I want to hold you" he held a hard glaring look as he spoke. "That's why some days I avoid you or not invite you to potions with me. Here I was deciding I'd wait till you were of age to take you, and you go off and let some other guy touch you.." he growled.

"What about you, that girl-"

"I bloody threatened her and kicked her out, she threw herself on me" Daisy looked away from the man, still hurt. "You like me" she turned to him as tears spring down again. She shook her head in denial.

"no-no, I don't like y-you, y-you're just a strange man that I can't s-stop thinking of..."

They stood under the shower of his big bathroom, half dressed half naked as he had he pushed against the cold tiled wall, her leg up, sucking her. Her moans echoed in the bathroom. Building up.

"n-no please...I" she moaned loudly as she came and he moved to her inner thighs and bit down hard on them and she cried out throwing her wet hair back. "I-it hurts.." he sucked on the bite mark before licking it and she looked down at him between bury eyes. "P-professor...?" he looked up at her with hungry eyes his hair wet as well as hers from the shower. Both hand slide up her wet shirt to her bare breast and she flinched.

"Don't let another man touch you Daisy"

"u-uhuh" he pinched her breast and she cried out, before coming to meet her eye level and kissing her. He played with her tongue as he fondled her breasts. He thrusted his body against hers and grinded up and she whimpered.

"p-please!" he held her hands above her. He looked down at her as tears fell. "I-I can't, I-it's just too impossible, it's too b-big"

"Quiet, we aren't going to do it, stop turning me on, besides your drunk" he leans close to her face, water dripping off his chin. "when I hold you it'll be when you're sober so you remember every detail" he turned her around and onto the tiles. He held her hips. "close your legs" she whimpered as she felt his hot rod between he thighs running up against her and he thrusts in and out from between her thighs. She whimpered as he grazed her clit each time. She held herself up with her dear life as he sprayed the walls in front of her and she came, his hands over hers on the wall as she slide down.

Professor you head a frowning, throughout it all, you were mad, annoyed not at what happened only, but also because of how I made you feel. Is it that bothersome?

 **Author note:Pretty intense...Review for more.**


	25. Chapter 25 The Goblet of Fire

**Author's Note:** Hello new and old readers I've decided to rewrite this story, it will be somewhat different, and the hopefully with much better overall take on it. I hope you will still enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. **Disclaimer:** Any places, people, names...etc that is from Harry Potter I do not own,  they belong to J.K Rowling the Author of the series.

* * *

 **Severus's Apprentice : Goblet of FIRE**

 _I knew my eyes always looked for you, but it always surprised me, how much I craved for you when we were separated._

Daisy sat across Draco on the train compartment on their way to their fourth year at school, she contemplated if it was a good idea to tell him what happened the night he left at the party. Or even before that, what happened between Snape and her, she turned red and rested her elbow on the window sill and looked out the window, covering half her face with her hand. Crabbe, Goyle and Parkison came in soon after before the train took off. They turned around when they put their luggage up and saw Draco was a nasty look.

"Thought you're good enough this year to be with the Malfoys' do ya?" he sneered and they looked at each other confused.

"B-but Draco-" Crabbe started, stutter as his chubby cheeks bounced around when he did.

"Malfoy's in the compartment only, go find yourself somewhere suited for you lots elsewhere" Goyle looked at Crabbe who looked back up at him, they grabbed their luggage and left. Pansy stood there. Draco had looked out the window as they left, he turned and looked at the girl who he'd screwed many times over, and kept coming back to him no matter his rudeness. "What are you standing there for?" He snarled at her too. "Think you're better than them?" She looked at Daisy and back at him.

"Draco-" Daisy tried.

"Hush you" He said at Daisy before turning back to Pansy, "Standing there like a plimpy fish with that gapping mouth of yours" Daisy frowned at Draco, he didn't need to be so extreme. A plimpy fish is a small round fish with two legs ending in webbed feet. It lives in deep lakes, and feeds on water snails. It's not dangerous at all. Pansy grabbed her things, tears in her eyes, she glared at Daisy before she slammed open the compartment door and slammed it shut. Daisy turned to Draco.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

" _That"_ She pointed at the compartment door as the train began to move. "Aren't they your friends?"

"Friends? Hardly" He turned to look out the window.

"What...what about Pansy? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"We broke up just now" Daisy gaped at the spoiled brat. She saw Blaise and Theodore walk by the compartment and they spotted her too. They opened it and walked it.

"Daisy!" They said at the same time. Draco ignored him the best he could.

"How was your summer?" Blaise asked.

"It was fine, I went flying for the-" Draco's eyes widened. "For the try outs!" Daisy quickly remembered and covered up her mistake.

"You're going to try out for quidditch?!" Theodore asked with the biggest smile, she smiled awkwardly back at the two boys, scratching the back of her head.

"Y-Yeah maybe" They both knew Draco's existence in the room, and were surprised the boy hadn't said anything nasty yet.

"What happened to Draco over the summer?" Theodore asked as if he wasn't there.

"We've made a truce" Daisy said proudly and the looked at her in disbelief. "Really" She insisted and they shrugged leaving the compartment.

"See you at great hall!" They said before leaving.

"What a load of dunderheads" Draco muttered."you almost slipped, nice save" She sighed.

"Now I might have to try out for quidditch, maybe I should purposely do bad..."

"And ruin the Malfoy name? No way" There was a lady handing out newspaper and Daisy took one, there was a moving picture of a skull and a snake wrapped around it and coming out of it's mouth. Daisy gulped at the image of green.

"Terror at the quidditch world cup" Daisy read out loud.

"That's the dark mark" She looked up at Draco. "Followers of you-know-who leave that symbol behind to let everyone know who was behind all this" Daisy stared at the place they brought to ruins.

"How horrible..."

Entering Hogwarts was a different experience than the year before, whispers were heard all around her and looks were given as she walked side by side with Draco.

"She's the one on the magazines"

"Are you sure?"

"She's not even of age yet"

"Probably paid them to place her on it" Daisy walked pass the rows of students in the great hall, some had the magazine in hand, not only from Slytherin but other houses too. Her face at the front cover, a moving picture of her spinning with a cute short dress. They looked at her as she walked by. She gulped, she wasn't used to this and tried to ignore them for the most part and took a seat by the teachers table. Theodore and Blaise sat across from her, and Draco next to her on her right. Snape glanced at her as she took her seat. The sorting hat ceremony brought Daisy memories back of last year. She was going back to be staying in her dorms this year and a part of her hoped it'd stay that way. She enjoyed Severus company but she didn't want anymore eyebrows raised at either of them. Despite the whispers that went around, there were some people who have taken a liking to Daisy, the attention was a bit overwhelming, she didn't know how popular her magazines covers were till people saw her and some from her house asked for autographs. That all stopped when Professor Dumbledore explained that two other Wizarding schools will be joining them this year, from Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

"Now that we're all settled in and sorted" He began. "I'd like to make an announcement." Mister Filch came running in to Dumbledore, whispering and panting something to him, clearly out of breath. He nodded, looked at the tall headmaster said some more things and nodded again before running back out.

"So" Dumbledore talked again "Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, the Triwizard tournament" Heads turned and whispers went around. "For those of you who do not know, the triwizard tournament brings together three schools, for a series of magical contests, from each school a single student" He raised his pointer finger "is selected to participate. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone, and trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint of heart. But more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," The door opened and rows on rows of girls walked in with blue dress like attire, and matching slanted hats on their heads. "And their headmistress, Madam Maxime" Their uniforms had a shine to it, and they all walked like models, with a bounce. They walked a few steps and swayed to the right making a moan like sound. They took a few more steps and did the same to the left side, before running with a hop to the tables of the teachers.

Daisy could see the eyes of most boys in the room, they couldn't take their eyes off of them, not to mention where they were looking.

Once reaching the teachers tables, paper like birds came out from all directions from them and flew around, and they moved to the side out of the way for the headmistress. A giant woman, who was much taller than Dumbledore himself, she was taller than Hagrid even and he was a half giant! A girl did cartwheels in front of her, and another twirled, then they all bowed, as professor Dumbledore took the head mistresses hand and kissed it. Cheers went around the great hall, the boys going a bit extra of course. Some even stood.

"Now our proud friends from the north, please welcome the sons of Durmstrang and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff!" Dumbledore announced. All heads turned to the open doors of the hall, as men walked in with staffs, stomping them in a beat on the ground, and as they did sparks flew out from the bottom of those staffs. They wore what she would think Russian-like clothing's. Daisy could feel a glare from her side, no doubt Snape glowering at her. She pretended not to look and smiled as she saw them swinging their wooden staffs impressively around and turned it, and threw it from one hand to another, before completely dropping it and running near the front, doing flips and spins, just as a student and the headmaster walked in behind them. They blew on something and fire came out in a form of a phoenix. Daisy noticed the three boys of the Edwards family lined up. Igor, did not look like a pleasant man, his face held a big frown, his hair a mess coming out of his fur hat, with a big bushy beard.

The headmasters hugged, and they took their seats, Igor sat next to Severus and they kept giving each other glances, she wondered if they knew each other before, while Madam Maxime sat next to Igor and Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore" She spoke in a heavy french accent. "My girls have traveled a long way, they will need attending to."

"Not to worry Madam Maxime, our gatekeeper" He turned the other side of the table indicating to Hagrid. "Hagrid is more than compatible to seeing to their needs" The half giant smiled and nodded.

"How was your summer Daisy, anything exciting happened, besides being practically a celebrity, to think you'd be on Witch Weekly" Laura asked, Daisy's head turned away from the head table to her friend Laura. "I'm envious" Daisy didn't think it was a big deal, hardly a celebrity even.

"It was fine, nothing big happened" she decided not to mention the crazy centaur interactions she's had.

"Nothing big?" Blaise looked at her mad. "Do you know how hard it is to get on Witch Weekly, there are hundreds of girls applying for that magazine"

"Of course I know" She lied. "But it wasn't like I went looking for the job, they saw me in a dress store and just took some pictures without really asking"

"Is that what _really_ happened?" Pansy asked, her face full of doubt, narrowing her eyes on the girl.

"I b-believe h-her" Laura stood up for her. She was a blond petite girl, with a small frame and a smaller body. She was clumsy, self conscious girl who most people didn't notice existed in the classroom because she was so quiet. Despite her looks she was a brighter girl, and not to be underestimated.

"Who are you?" Pansy asked with a nasty look.

"This is Laura Lights" Daisy introduced.

"Well I don't care about a _nobody_ " Pansy spat at the girl who flinched and kept her head down.

"Hey. Slytherin's rule Pansy" Daisy stood up for her.

"Just because the Witch Weekly has somehow accepted you doesn't mean you need to go around and act all high and mighty about it"

"Pansy, who's got your panty up in a knot this morning" Theodore shot her way and Draco laughed at the similarity in her names with 'panty'. Her face turned red and like a mad tomato she got up and moved. Daisy noticed the magazine in Laura's hand and asked if she could have a look. Despite having had plenty of pictures taken she had never gotten a copy of one herself to look at it. She remembered the picture being taken for the cover of the page. It was a white and black short dress. The top part of her dress was black with golden buttons that connected from one side to the other. With a white collar, the top ended right at her hip bones and looked a lot like a button up shirt. The black top had two tails that were as low as the back of her knees. The skirt was white with a black underlining that was longer than the white puffy skirt. With white gloves that reached under her elbows and white stockings that reached above her knees, with ruffles around. Her black high heel shoes had a cross over designed and tied as a bow on the sides of her ankle. Her hair in the photo was up in two buns were her bangs down around her face, with dark red lips and lots of mascara, her eyes popped out. The moving photo had her stand, posing, then giving a elegant twirl of her outfit, and ending with another pose, and it repeated.

"Not bad at all" Draco looked like he approved and Daisy returned the magazine back to Laura.

Mister Flinch and a few other helpers in the meantime bringing something in that looked like an oversized trophy. Dumbledore stood up again.

"Your attention please, I'd like to say a few words" He touched the golden trophy like thing. "Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard tournament, but to do this that student must survive three tasks" The room was quiet as they all listened. "Three extremely dangerous tasks, for this reason the ministry see fit to impose a new rule" a door opened furthest away from Dumbledore. "To explain all this, we have the head of the department of international magically cooperation, mister Barty Crouch" Thunder rawred in the room, and lightening, students cried in fear and some covered their heads. Someone shot something from their wand into the bewitched ceilings and stopped the storm. All heads turned to the wizard and Daisy's head began to hurt, it was the horrible man in her dreams, with the one fake eye that moved around. He walked around to the front, even teachers stared, he walked with a limp, and a cane, he shook Albus's hand and they nodded to each other.

The man walked off to the side and drink something away from the audience, the way he always did in her dreams, and then he'd shiver, as if it was something disgusting. Barty Crouch stood in the front with Dumbledore, looking a bit unease.

"After due consideration the ministry has concluded, that for their own safety, new students under the age of 17, will not be able to put forth" A round of angry and complaints went around and Barty had to raise his voice over them "Their name, this decision is final"

"That's rubbish!" students yelled.

"Booo!"

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled, and they listened. He took out his wand and waved at the trophy like structure and it slowly changed into a golden goblet that was lit with blue fire. "The goblet of fire, anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament merely write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it in the fire, before this hour on Thursday. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment" All eyes were fixed on the blue flames. "The triwizard tournament has begun."

* * *

When Daisy entered the dormitory she was bombarded by girls about the modelings magazines, some stayed at the back glaring at her, some guys even approached her to compliment her. Many questions were asked.

"How did you get accepted?"

"Where did you apply?"

"What did you wear to impression-"

"Leave the girl alone" Blaise defended.

"She probably likes it" A sour girl said at the back. "Acting all modest when you're loving it" The girl approached Daisy pushing away the crowd around her. Daisy stood her ground, but Blaise and Theodore ready on her side. Draco walked in just in time. "Ah Draco," She called. "Come to see the show? Look at Daisy trying to act all high and mighty, it's pathetic isn't it?" Draco had insulted her, said all sorts of things to and about Daisy to his peers the year before. Draco looked at the beautiful girl who had saved him, who had stood by him and didn't think so lowly of him even when he had showed her how cowardly he was. It was time to make up for it and he turned to the girl who was picking a fight with Daisy.

"She doesn't look like it Patricia" He said, and her mouth dropped. "Now if you'd excuse me I'm stealing Daisy for a bit, we're off to not waste our time" He took her hand and out of the dormitory they went, as shocked faces watched as the door closed behind them. He kept holding her hand through the corridors and Daisy let him for a moment, staring at him. He had changed, he was still a jerk, a closed minded shallow jerk, but he was now not as big of a jerk. He had grown taller over the summer, with his hair nicely gelled and combed his jaw more defined, he certainty looked finer. Students in the halls looked at the two.

"Draco, how long are you going to hold my hand for?" He turned around and instantly let go.

"You want to go to the library, I have something to-"

"Ah Miss Malfoy" Dumbledore stopped them in the middle of the hall. "A word" Daisy looked at Draco and he looked back at her before nodding and following the old man.

"How's everything?" he asked, his hands behind his back.

"Everything's fine sir" She found it hard to keep up with the man. He was tall, taller than Severus and despite his old age he walked pretty fast with his long legs.

"Any dreams?" She looked up at him as he mumbled the password to his office.

"I've had some on our new defense against the dark arts"

"Alastor is a trusted friend of mine, I'd trust him with my life" Daisy couldn't disagree more. The man in her dreams seemed savage, barbarian, rough and inhumane. She thought perhaps she was judging because of his features but she should couldn't shake something off of her when she saw him. However not to raise any problems she merely nodded as they reached the top of the stairs and into his office, There was all the headmasters and headmistress as well as professors. "I'd like to introduce you all to Daisy Malfoy" She gulped at the look Moody, even the giant of a headmistress was eyeing her up. "I'd like to let you know that Daisy is a speical student in this school and should she find you and ask for me at any moment, please do bring her to me without questions asked." she looked around awkwardly as eyes looked at her, especially Moody. "Daisy, I'd like you to make sure to inform one of us"

"Yes, sir" she nodded.

"She is as well as, Severus's apprentice, which comes with special privileges to be excused from some classes." Igor eyed Severus and he merely glanced back from the corner of his eye at the bearded man. Then returning his eyes back on Daisy, standing tall and composed.

"I would love to have a walk with you, perhaps back to your dorm?" The french giant looked at her with much interest, as she approached her. Her giant hands touched her hair and twirled it around her finger. Daisy worried her head would snap looking up at the giant.

"I believe" Severus interjected. "As head of house and mentor, that I shall return her to her dormitory" He looked down at Daisy and she looked away. She hadn't heard his voice in days.

"How unfair" The woman said before Severus and Daisy left the office, Moody's eyes never leaving hers. Silence filled the halls, and night came faster than she had thought. She looked outside the yard as a full moon stood high. Memories of the crazy year before flashed before her to think a year had passed already, so much had happened in that year. She looked at the man in front of her, back in Snape Manor they would probably be around the fireplace, having just finished brewing a bunch of potions. However the last few days before school she had avoided the man. Staying inside the library or spending time with Draco. It felt like she hadn't seen the man in forever, and she missed his voice. His cloak whipping behind him as he walked, his hair had gotten longer, it suited him. With a redder face she continued to walk after him, they hadn't spoken in days, finally that they were alone she wasn't sure what to say to him. The last time they had interacted they were soaked in the shower, though she couldn't remember everything, she however knew whatever happened in there was embarrassing. He did scold her for underage drinking, and how naive of her to think it was apple juice instead.

She looked down away from the man, her heart was racing, she was no longer going to live with this man for a whole year. She had to keep things professional between them, not mixing their private lives with her student-teacher lives. No more will they be brewing together, no more will they lounge around together, no more will they eat together. Her heart sunk at the truth of it all. She shook her head and told herself it was for the best. She bumped into him when he stopped, they had arrived to the dorms much sooner than she thought. Much sooner than she wanted to. She was enjoying the sounds of his steps and cloak swishing, the smell of musk and brewed potions. His aura and his presence. She apologized and he turned to look at her with those sharp eyes, and she looked away, only for him to narrow his eyes at her.

"G-good night sir" She was glad it was dark, or else he would have seen her red face. She turned around and up the stairs she went, a part of her wished he had pulled her back, said something or even given a hug, but once again she shook her head, and lied to herself by saying she didn't want that at all.

The common room was empty except for Draco sitting by the fireplace and she walked around, he looked up at her.

"Took you long enough-" he froze at her red face, and looked away quickly, his face reddening as well, he rested his elbow on his armchair and covered half of his face.

"Sorry" Her cute voice said softly. He clenched his jaw and crossed his leg over to hide his growing groan.

"What did they want?" He asked not looking at her, trying to act normal.

"He just wanted to let the adults know about me should I need anything" He nodded, and now she sat by him, he could smell her, lavender and vanilla, soft, and not too strong. The perfect amount.

"Severus brought you back?" her face turned red again and she nodded.

"How'd you know?"

"You came in looking like a tomato, I doubt anyone could make you have a face like that except him" She turned redder. "You really like him huh?" He looked at her. _Calm down Draco, it's just Daisy._

"Shh, what if someone hears?" She was too cute, his heart skipped a bit at the look of her face all worried, her big blue eyes wide. She was so embarrassed that even her ears were red. He wanted to bite them. He wanted to tease her. He wanted to hold her, touch her all over, he wanted to make her scream, how could someone so innocent have such a fuckable face?

"They're all knocked out" He assured her. She looked down at her folded hands on her lap.

"I keep telling myself I don't, I don't want my emotions to get in the way of school and his profession"

"You wouldn't have to worry if it was me" She looked up at him surprised, wondering when he had gotten so close to her. He attacked, pinning her down under him, hands on either side of her head. She stared up at him, with wide beautiful eyes, and parted lips. Her long hair scattered everyone on the green couch beneath them. The fire reflected on her blue eyes, and his hungry ones.

"D...Draco?" She stuttered "What are you..." He bend down and bit her red ears and she cried out before biting her lips to keep her voice down.

"You wouldn't have any love problems if you'd just picked me" He said into her ear. She turned away and kicked her legs.

"Get o-off D-Draco s-stop" She whispered-yelled but he went ahead and bit her neck and down to her collar bone. He switched to holding both her hands in one hand of his, so he could slide up her uniform with his now free hands and it gave him a satisfying whimper, tears formed in her eyes. "Draco p-please!" She begged. She felt him clench so tightly on her wrist she was sure to bruise before finally pushing himself away and letting her go. His hair covered his face in a mess and he looked away from her. "Draco-"

"Leave me alone" He said lowly, not meeting her eyes. She sat up holding her hurt wrist.

"B-but-"

"What don't you get!? I said leave me alone!" He growled and she got up and ran off up the stairs to the girls dormitory. He clenched a fist full of his hair with teary pained eyes. "Dammit..."

* * *

Severus wanted to shield Daisy's eyes when the sons of Durmstrang came in, he was ready to growl at her for having such interested and attentive eyes at the boys that came in looking all flashy and showing off. He was sure to give her a scolding the next time he could. She leaned in and cheered loudly when they were done, her eyes avoided his, probably because she knew it wasn't a good look he was giving. Ever since his little rule breaking he had let her avoid him, he needed time to compose himself, it was bad timing to do such a thing before school started, his mind was filled with her. He reminded himself that it shouldn't be hard to take control now that school had begun, she was no longer constantly around him, constantly distracting him so he could finally do his job properly. The stress of teaching the new years on the other hand didn't help, when Daisy was around it was always sort of a stress reliever for him. When she spoke or showed such interest in potions, it was refreshing to see. Of course the best stress reliever was when he held her but he didn't do much of that.

He scolded himself for acting like a teenager with raging hormones, he was a grown man for Merlin's sake. The moment she was out of sight he was finally able to calm down. Only to once again see her up at Dumbledore's office, the way that oof of a mistress touched her hair he was ready to hex her. The girl clearly looked uncomfortable but didn't want to be rude and tell the giant to stop. With having both authority titles on her, of mentor and head of house he was glad he was able to get her out of the situation. But then they were all alone, and the girl kept quiet the whole way, he walked in front of her, he didn't want to see her. Too worried he would just take her then and there somewhere in the shadow of the castle where not even ghosts will find them. He clenched his jaw at the idea of having his way with her, as she tried to keep her voice down, he quickly bashed the thought from his mind and walked even faster. The sooner he got there the sooner she'd be out of his reach.

She bumped into him and he turned around, with much regret to see her reddened face, and parted lips, looking absolutely devour-able. Her eyes shyly met his and looked away quickly. She was practically asking to be taken, he clenched his jaw and tried his hardest to stay perfectly composed and still, she stuttered an apology and said good night in her soft voice. He clenched his jaw all the way till he could no longer see her, before storming into his chambers and throwing his cloak off of him, and pulped himself onto his bed, with a clear raging hard on painfully trying to stick out. He placed his head into his hands. What was wrong with him? He has better control than this, he wasn't some teenage boy, he was Severus Snape the bat of the dungeons the git, who had absolutely no interest in anything but potions. He clenched his hair, as the image of Daisy's face came to mind again.

He should have taken her into his chambers, what if someone saw her with that face, they would have with no doubt taken her then and there, have their ways with her, touch her, do something to her. The idea brought such a twisted feeling inside him, if someone did do anything, they had better wish that he never found out.

* * *

Daisy stared up at the ceiling in her bed, the room was filled with silence as all were fast asleep, too tired on their first day after the break. Her lips and throat was dry, her heart was racing. Draco had done something like this before, taken advantage of her, done something without her consent. She covered her eyes with her forearm. She knew his feelings for him and felt guilty, and stupid for being so insensitive towards him. Here she was, aware of his feelings yet was so openly telling him her interest for another man. Clearly it had hurt him, no one would want to hear that. She picture if it had been the other way around, if Severus knew of her feelings yet only spot of his love for Lily. Her heart ached. She was being so selfish, so insensitive and thoughtless of him, simply because he was the only one who knew of her feelings for his Godfather.

She kept scolding herself, she'd have to give him time and apologize, then never speak about Professor so openly with him. It was unfair and cruel and she had done it to him all summer, she could only imagine what he felt throughout the whole time. Tears fell and she bit her lips. She didn't know what to feel or what to think over the whole thing. Everything was so messed up. She felt guilty for something like that to happen, felt like she betrayed Snape even though he doesn't know. She felt like she betrayed Draco to, for being such a bad friend who only thought of her own troubles. She was such a fool.


	26. Chapter 26 Apprenticeship

**Severus's Apprentice : Apprenticeship**

 _It took you far too long to tell me what we were, and it took you a longer time to accept it, because of that I went from being the happiest person to being the saddest all from the same source. You._

Daisy was dazed off for most of the next few days, people had to repeat themselves when they spoke to her and even in potions class for the first time in awhile she didn't finished early, nor did she get an outstanding, and it didn't go unnoticed. What bothered Severus the most was his glare too went unnoticed. She was too spaced out and in her own world that she didn't even pay attention to him. Luckily for her she's been doing so many potions that it had become a habit on how to make some of them and she didn't really need to think too much about it. Draco hadn't said a word to her, and though she wanted to speak with him she had no idea if it was time yet, what if he shut her out? She gloomed over the thought of them not being friends anymore. Was this was the end of it all?

If there was one thing Severus hated the most about students is their lack of paying attention, but surprising he found something he hated even more, when _Daisy_ didn't pay attention in his classes, it had been going on for a few days and he's had enough. He wrote down on a small parchment, a note of their first potion apprenticeship class after dinner and dropped it in front of her work. She didn't even pick it up and read it yet. He clenched his jaw to prevent himself from humiliating her in front of the class and walked on to put his frustration out on Neville Longbottom. When class finally ended that was when she read the note, he watched her expression turn even to sadness before turning and leaving, all class she didn't look at the man, not even a glance nothing. Had she lost interest in potions already?

Daisy dragged her feet behind her as she pulled herself to the direction of her first DADA class with the new teacher, something she wasn't looking forward to. Everyone sat around and the man paced around. She quickly took a seat by Laura, they exchanged looks, then turned their attention back at the crazy teacher.

"Alastor Moody" He introduced himself, turned and wrote badly on the chalkboard his last name. "Ex-Auror" Daisy had read about Auror' 's an occupation in the wizarding world, the witch or wizard serves as a member of an elite unit of highly-trained, specialized officers, tasked to uphold the law. Basically the police in the muggle world, only more extreme. "And you're new defense against the dark arts teacher" He threw the chalk aside and turned. "I'm here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end." He looked around the class as he spoke. His fake eyes moving around randomly. "Any questions?" Everyone remained silent.

"When it comes to the dark arts..." He tilted his head "I believe in a practical approach" Laura looked at Daisy and she looked back with weird-ed out eyes before turning back to the teacher. "But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses are there" Daisy raised her hand but Miss Granger spoke out.

"Three, sir"

"And they are so named?"

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of any of them will-" He started writing on the board again.

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban, correct" He cut her off finishing off writing '3 unforgivable curses' on the board. He walked around. "Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do." He placed down the chalk on a desk. "Well I say different!" The students sitting in the front leaned back at his yell. "You need to know what you're up against" He turned sharply. "You need to be prepared" And began writing again. "You need to find another place to put your chewing gum...besides the underside of your desk Mister Finnigan!" All heads turned to the poor Gryffindor who's face turned red and whispered something about the old man seeing behind his back. Professor Moody threw his chalk to the student and many ducked.

"And hear across classrooms!" He took a few steps close, licking his lips, his fake looking eyeballs rolling around to the front. "So, which curse shall we see first?" He paused. "Weasley!" The red head at the front jolted at the yell.

"Yes?"

"Stand" The boy did slowly. "Give us a curse"

"Well, my dad did tell me about one, the Imperious curse"

"Oh, yeah, your dad would know all about that one, gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago" he turned. "Perhaps this will show you why" Walking to a covered jar, he uncovered it. "Hello" he spoke to whatever was inside, Daisy leaned forward to see. He reached inside, and something crawls into his head. "lovely little beauty" He took out his wand from in his coat, and pointed at it. "EngOrgio" He said and the insect grew bigger, bigger than his own fat hands. "Emperio!" He moved his wand onto a desk, and the creature moved with his wand, Ron whimpered, and leaned away. Gasps and laughter went around when he placed it on Crabbe's face. Who closed his eyes and cried in fear.

"No need to worry, it's completely harmless." a laughing Gryffindor, had it coming up her arm next and she stopped laughing and began panting instead. "if she bites, she's lethal" He laughed like a maniac. Draco was laughing so hard. "What are you laughing at?!" He moves his wand to his face and Draco yelled while it sat on his face.

"Get it off!" he cried out. Moody laughed harder.

"Talented isn't she?" he turned to the class. "What should I have her do next? Jump out the window?" He moved her to the open window. His voice no longer joyous, and the students went quiet as they watched. "Drown herself" he brought her down to a jar of water. The insect tried to fight against being near the water, screeching a bit. He brought the insect slowly into his hand again. "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed...that they only did you-know-who's bidding's under the influence of the Imperior curse, but here's the rub: how do we sort out the liars? Another" Hands rose along with Daisy's.

"Malfoy is it?" He pointed at Daisy and she stood. "Professor Snape tells me you have an aptitude for Potions" She nodded.

"There's the Cruciatus Curse"

"Correct, correct, come down here" Daisy moved out of her seat and down to the front. "Particularly nasty" He placed the enlarged insect down, it extremely resembled a spider. He looked up at Daisy. "The torture curse" She gulped, she didn't want to see this close up. He raised his wand and she took a deep breath. "Curcio" The bug instantly twist and let out a high pitched screech. It squealed and twisted and turned and arched and Daisy's face contorted into pain. She bit her lips looking further and further away, her hands fisted and she was now shaking. Not being able to take it anymore she closed her eyes and turned away.

"Stop it, just stop it!" Daisy cried out. Moody looked up at her surprised and stopped immediately. The poor bug went quiet and lowered itself, Daisy finally found the chase to breath, as the man picked it up and went to Granger.

"Um..." He said feeling awkward and coughed as he looked back at Daisy who stood there. "Perhaps you can give us the last Unforgivable Curse, Miss Granger" She shook her head. "No?" Flashes of green when by Daisy's eyes. "Avada kedavra!" Flash of green went by and the bug fell dead instantly. "The killing curse" Daisy moved back to her seat. Whispers from Laura and Blaise asked if she was okay, and she merely nodded. "Only one person is known to have survived it..." he looked at Harry, "And he's sitting in this room" He walked over to him, and took something out of his coat to drink. Daisy smelt a faint smell of Boomslang skin and cringed.

Daisy remained out of it, now not because of Draco alone, but from DADA class. The man was a lunatic no doubt, demented and terrifying, even now the hair in the back of her neck stood every time the sound of the squealing bug came to mind.

When she realized it was 7 she shot up, if she didn't hurry now she was going to be late for her first apprentice class. She grabbed a piece of bread from the table, excuse herself and ran down the halls of the castle down the stairs to the dungeons and just when she was going to knock on the potions classroom door, it opened.

"Late on your first session? How disappointing." she gulped and apologized, almost choking on the last piece of bread she managed to wolf down on the way. He moved out of the way for her to come on and she dropped her bag on the floor. He walked to his regular desk. This is a horrible time to do this, there was too much going on for her to focus.

"As my apprentice I expect greater things from you, than regular students here," during the lesson she tried her best to pay attention but the light in her eyes weren't there like they always were. She wasn't excited or interested, she merely did what she was told. Right when she was going to add an ingredient in he snatched her hand before she put them in.

"Did you not pay attention to a word I said? Do you have any idea what you would have done if you added this?" he growled and it was enough of a shock to wake her up and she looked at it then at him.

"A poisonous gas-"

"That would have enveloped this entire room, killing the both of us" he let go of her hand she put the ingredient down. "If I had known you'd become like this I wouldn't have considered you as an apprentice at all" he hovered over her and Daisy flinched at his harsh words.

"Professor I-"

"Silence" she flinched again as to hands slammed down on the table. "You've been inattentive for days, you've given pathetic works of simple potions, I will not have my apprentice make a fool out of me. First years would do better than this!" He spat harshly.

"I'm sorry sir" she hung her head.

"Get out, before you kill us both, you may have a death wish but I do not" he pointed at the door and she got up and left without further argument. The session didn't even last an hour and she was dragging her legs down the dungeons to the dormitory. The room had quite a lot of people around, she looked at the clock and noticed she still had time before curfew and decided to go to the library. Maybe it'll cheer her up. She walked pass the potions room and up the stairs to the library. There she saw Draco, and her heart beat, and her lips went dry. She grabbed a book quickly and sat in front of him. He looked up from behind his book to see who it was and froze when he saw her.

"What are you doing here?" she felt something lift up her chest when he spoke to her. He was speaking to her, normally.

"Reading..." she replied.

"No, I mean why are you sitting here with me?"

"Because you're my friend" she said with fear laced in her voice, fear that he would deny this, fear that this friendship is over.

"Even after what I did..?" he looked away as if ashamed. Her eyes widened and teared up. "Hey, don't cry" he put his book down and took her book away, took hold of her hand and pulled her out of there. He pulled her to a empty corridor and by then tears were pouring. "Stop that, what if someone comes and sees, I won't look good"

"I-I thought we weren't going to be friends anymore" she choked out.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" he gave her a smug look and she laughed in between crying wiping away at her tears, he saw something under her sleeves and he reached for it. She looked down confused at what he was doing, he pulled up her sleeve to reveal a nasty bruise made by him. She pulled away and covered it quickly. "I...I-" He began

"I'm sorry" she interrupted him said.

"What? Are you bloody mad I was the one who-"

"For being insensitive. Here I am going around talking about Professor this and that, knowing of your feelings to me...and yet I still..." She lowered her head.

"It's fine, I rather you tell me these things so you don't go on telling someone else"

"But what about you?" she looked at him with big sad blue eyes.

"What is the thing you said muggles say? Plenty of fish in the sea?" she laughed then nodded, the words came out so foreign on his tongue. "But the bruise..."He said softly.

"It's fine really, I didn't even notice till now, it'll heal" He kept his head down, "I had my first apprenticeship session today and I blew it" She said, changing the subject. However her shoulders sagged at the remembrance. They walked back to the library.

"Too hard?"

"No, well, I couldn't pay attention...Professor Moody and you..." he smirked.

"Didn't think my friendship meant so much that you'd even be distracted from Sev"

"Don't flatter yourself" She smacked his arm gently "This is all your fault, he was so mad Draco, you should have seen him, mind you I was going to kill both of us, but still! I blew it so badly...I should have done a rain check..."

"Just tell him next session"

"if I told him the truth he's going to murder you"

"Not the whole truth you halfwit, I take everything Ravenclaw about you back. Simply tell him we got into a disagreement and the DADA class upset you"

"You think he's going to buy that? In the end I feel like someone's going to get killed, me being one of them. You of all people should know how hard it is to talk to him" they took back their seats. She held her hand in her head. "He hates me probably" she placed her head on the table.

"Oh quit being such a drama queen. Weren't you planning on telling him about your dreams anyways?" she turned her head to the side, facing a wall of selves.

"I'm not so sure anymore" she mumbled.

"Tell him this weekend, go up to his chambers and just ask for another session to prove yourself" Daisy pouted then picked her head up from the table when Severus walked in. She picked up a random book on the table and pretended to be reading. Draco yanked it off of her and gave it back to her right side up, keeping his laugh quiet. She turned red in embarrassment and pouted. Snape narrowed his eyes at the two and they quickly pretended to be serious, when he left eventually Draco was kicked out by Madam Pince for being too loud, and Daisy ended up leaving with him. Face completely red. She covered her face.

"You should have seen your face" he said "it was so red and you had the book upside down, can you be anymore obvious" her face remained red and she was pouting.

"He probably thinks I'm an idiot now" she whined.

"I can't believe this" a girl said and they turned to see Patricia. "Didn't you hate Daisy? Did she brainwash you over the summer? Probably used some sort of potion on him, huh?" she shook her head and walked on. "I thought you were cooler than this Draco" Draco and Daisy walked in silence after the little hate speech by that witch.

"Draco, you don't need to hang out with me, I mean not publicly, just be how you were before, it's fine. I can handle it" she could see he was affected, since the train ride. He was trying to stand up for her and make up for his wrong the year before. But it was fine, the summer was more than enough for her, simply knowing it's an act was okay for her so long as they made time for each other when no one was around. They walked back to the dormitory. He didn't say anything to her comment.

"Don't forget to make up with uncle Sev" Daisy nodded with a red face.

The weekend came faster than she wanted it, she had gotten an owl during breakfast for the apprenticeship session in the afternoon. However before that she has to fetch some ingredients for him around Hogwarts. She went after a big breakfast, without looking at her professor and went on her little mission. She figured this was a challenge of some sort that tests her ability to know the ingredients in the wild. She had a book with her and went out onto the fields.

Professor Snape was a bit annoyed, the girl had acted strangely till he saw her with Draco in the library after their first failed session. Acting perfectly fine and normal, even happy, her eyes had their brightness back, and girl had been gloomy and down for most of the days before, what gives? Were the two that close for him to be able to bring her up so easily? So shortly after her encounter with him? He looked out the window in the hall to see clouds forming. She should be returning soon to him. He turned and waited for her in the potion classroom.

Hours passed and he was beginning to worry, the girl hadn't showed up but he was sure she left onto the task earlier that morning, yet it was pass her session and it was pouring outside. Finally a knock on his metal door and he practically ran to the door to open it. Daisy stood, drenched from head to toe, with her cloak and vest off bundled in a ball in her hands. She was so drenched that already she had made a puddle on the ground she stood under. Her white shirt stuck onto her and revealed the black bra underneath. She held herself, her nose red, and her cheeks redder than usual from the cold.

"Sorry, I don't want to get your classroom wet, but" she unraveled her cloak to reveal the ingredients inside nice and dry, "I hope none of them are wet" the way she stood, her skin peeking through the white shirt and her bra, the way her hair was held in a pony tail and completely drenched. Her red face and nose brought an appeal to her, with the way she held herself from the cold twisted something inside him. A tugging feeling at his heart.

"You idiot girl" he scolded. To think someone might have seen her like this, someone besides him. He took hold of her arm so forcefully that she dropped the ingredients as he dragged her to his quarters. He immediately brought her down the hall into his bedroom and gave her a shirt to change so he could dry her clothes. She turned red as she went into the bathroom to change.

Daisy changed into the man's shirt, and she looked at yourself in the mirror, her face clearly red. The shirt was like a short dress on her that reached her mid thigh, with extremely long arms and it was very loose on her thin frame. She rolled up the sleeves and resisted from just standing there and breathing his shirt in. She picked up her wet clothes and stepped out of the bathroom to hand it to him.

When she stretched her arm out, the rolled sleeves went further up to reveal her bruised wrists, where Draco had held tightly, a clear print of his hand. When Daisy realized, it was too late to hide them, the man grabbed her forearm, her clothes falling with a wet thud on the floor and he lifted her arm up so the sleeve slid down to reveal more of the bruising.

"Where did you get these?" He asked lowly, clear hand prints of someone.

"it was an accident..." she said quietly.

"Really? Tell me how can it be possible for two hands to hold you so tightly and bruise you, be an accident Daisy?" he snared his eyes flaring in anger and she flinched.

"He didn't mean to..." he was furious, not from the fact that someone touched what was his, but she wasactually defendingwhoever this person was.

"He bruised you" he growled. "He had clear intentions, when was this?" Was this that day he dropped her off? He cursed mentally imagining her going up there with that lewd face she had, and someone pounced her. A sound rumbled from his throat at the thought of that.

"I-I don't-"

"Don't" He came close to her face"lie to me" She looked down.

"A few days ago...the day you dropped me off" She answered honestly, not meeting his eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go with that face" he said lowly to himself. "Who was it?" she pulled her arm away and stepped back, her eyes still looking away. "And don't, lie, to me" He said slowly, pausing in between each word.

"i-i can't say... You'll surely murder them"

"Perhaps I'll let a dementor or two have a go instead, It'll show some mercy no doubt" she shivered at the image of Draco and dementors.

"You c-can't"

"It's Draco isn't it?" the look in her eyes gave it away "That brat..." he turned to head out his chambers but she grabbed him from behind.

"Please, don't do anything to him sir!"

"He attacked you" he turned furiously at her. "What else did he do, surely he didn't just bruise you" when she didn't answer fast enough he turned back around and opened the door, she jumped for him clenching onto his cloak tightly.

"Professor please! You don't understand"

He turned to her again his hair swerving back and forth, this time he closed the door with such force the place even shook.

"What could possibly be the explain this?" he showed the ugly bruise to her, to show her how bad it was, and she pulled away again holding that hand, and looked to the side. Away from his angry eyes.

"He... It's my fault..."

"No doubt you play a role, showing that sort of face" her face turned redder.

"I don't know what face you mean sir" She said firmly "but that's not why" he didn't believe that at all but she moved on. "He... He has feelings for me... But as you already know I like someone else sir..." her voice was quiet soft and shaky. "I knew this, and so did he yet I still discussed about the person I liked to him... And If I were him I'd be hurt each time...I was insensitive to his feelings. I was only thinking of myself"

"What else did he do?" his voice was a bit calmer now with a slight edge, but he still towered over her. "Look at me" Daisy struggled to answer, she looked up at him then away, she stuttered and her hand went to her ear subconsciously.

"Your ear?" she looked at him surprised. "I forbid you from spending anymore time with him" he growled pulling her against him protectively. He tilted her head back and to the side to look at her ear to see if there was any marks left on his flower.

"y-you can't say that.." she whimpered when he touched her ear to examined it.

"It's for your own good" He pinched her ear at her rebelling and she winced. "Listen to me" he commanded but she shook her head.

"He said it's okay, we made up, he even said a muggle saying 'plenty of fish in the sea', I doubt even you would have thought thattheDraco Malfoy would say that" he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while still holding her with his other hands.

"Do be more careful then, I am not a very forgiving man Daisy" he leaned to her red ear and bit down on it, earning him a lovely surprised moan before finally letting go of her. He went to dry her clothes while she stayed warm by the fireplace, having opened her hair to dry up.

He called her over when he was done and she entered his room again. She had never been in this room before today, it didn't look much different than the room back in the manor. He handed her, her neatly folded now dry clothes and she thanked him and took it to the bathroom to change. Her face turned red when she noticed he had seen and dried even her undergarments.

She changed and folded his shirt, saddened she couldn't wear it a bit longer. It felt comfy and cozy to wear. She stepped out just as he returned with a bottle of bruise relieving potion.

She thanked him again and drank it.

"You're not... Going to do anything to Draco are you?" he pulled her into a sudden french kiss, he teased her tongue and she felt weak in her knees. When he pulled away he spoke in a husky voice.

"Don't talk about another man so casually around me, and I will think about what I may or may not do with Draco" she panted, red all the way to her ears and he took her back to the potions room to continue their session.

The session went on fine, they had started much later than anticipated, it was already way pass dinner. The potion making was of a much higher level, he had told her that this advanced potion making was not taught in school. He had asked for a house elf to get them something to eat, and only on this condition did he let anyone eat in his class. He even gave her permission to stay and do any homework needed, he even implied that he might help her on some. By the end of the session Daisy was cleaning everything up in the sink. Completely exhausted, she had been standing for hours because of the potion, she could feel the blood completely rushed in her legs. She hadn't done very well in her point of view, Severus had to jump in many times to correct her or help her out, or show her how it should be done, yet he hadn't yelled at her, or showed any disappointment in her.

She rolled up her sleeves and had her hair back up in a pony tail as she began scrubbing hard at the bottom of the cauldron as he read over some of her notes that she had taken down during the session.

"Professor... What would you do in my situation?" he looked up at her back, her pony tail swinging side to side at the force of her scrubs. "if you have a very close friend, who you wouldn't want to lose, and they like you but you like someone else?"

He remembered Valentine Menrow, he had never really had a close female friend besides Lily, and she was also his love interest, Valentine was just a rebound, he never truly loved her. Had another girl liked him while he liked Lily he would have hated her if she made advances to him, knowing he liked someone else. But Daisy was different. She forgave, and valued people differently than he did. He could drop people out of his lives easily, he had learnt best not to clung onto people so easily. Lily had been an exception. He didn't like relaying on people, needing people in his lives, and that's how he's made it to be. And now, Daisy had become another exception to this rule, without his control, without his change of decision, it had just happened without his knowledge. He struggled with it a lot, he had built himself, of what he wanted to be, how he wanted to be thought and seen of, for years, and this little girl managed to crumble it all up with her mere existence. It was nerve wrecking.

"Be clear that I have no interest in them, perhaps even distance myself so they may have time away" Daisy rinsed down the cauldron before going on to washing her knife. He kept watching her. It had been awhile since he touched her, it had felt nice, refreshing, her warmth against his cold body and especially her smell. He would have like to have touched her under different circumstances than finding out her bruises.

Her writing had gotten much better with her quill, everything was so well organized by folders and titles. He stood up and slowly found himself standing behind her. The noise of the water running was too loud for her to hear him behind her. He slipped his arms around her and wrapped them under her chest, and she froze from the sudden hug. The sound of water running free and her heart beat loud in her ears, she was sure he could hear it. His head rested in the space between her neck and shoulder, taking a deep breath in. Enjoying her. His hand went up to loosen her tie and unbutton a few buttons on her shirt. He pulled the opening of the shirt a bit wider so he can rest his head on her bear skin and took in another breath.

"P-Professor-" She tried to look up and his grip tightened.

"Quiet, just stay like this for a bit longer" Daisy tried to calm her heart, but he merely stayed like this, holding her and taking deep low breathes. Severus took it all in, closing his eyes so he could thoroughly recharge, and feel her body, the warmth, the smell, the sound of her breathing and heart beat. Knowing that she was here, safe, fine, still his and absolutely delicious. After a good solid ten minute he opened his eyes a bit to see her cute ear, red and bright, her heart was easily felt with his hand under his chest, her breath was shaky. He gave her ear a bit of a lick and it gave him a cute shaky gasp. He slide his hand up to her chin and turned it over to face him, and he straightened up a bit, turning and tilting her head up to him. Her eyes instantly closed when he leaned close and he paused before his lips touches hers, a smirk on his lips. When she opened her eyes, he immediately pushed his lips on hers, looking into her eyes as he did, loving her shy reaction, she closed her eyes soon after. She moaned weakly into the kiss, his hand still on her chin, an arm still holding her up. It felt like he was sucking away her energy hungrily. Her knees began to bend and lowered enough to part their lips and she let out a soft moan when it did. Her eyes opening half way up at the man.

"Pulling away are we, without my permission?" he pulled her back up and she whimpered as he devoured her again, his tongue rubbed hungrily against hers before swirling around it and pulling away completely. He gave her one last squeeze before slowly slipping away, she leaned against the sink for support, she couldn't feel her legs, and slowly soon after she was able to stand. She turned off the water, and he was no longer behind her. Severus Snape returned to his desk writing a few things down, feeling energized and refreshed after some charging. Daisy returned to her desk, taking out some of her homework that needed to be done before returning back to her dormitory, her face was red, and she tried here best to focus on the writing piece she needed to write for DADA about unforgivable curses.

"Professor" She started mid way of her writing. "I don't trust Professor Moody" He looked down at her from desk, but she didn't look up, writing away.

"What are you basing this on?" He asked, dipping his quill into more ink.

"He doesn't give off a good vibe, even in my dreams"

"What is he doing in your dreams?" She paused, dipping for more ink.

"He's always drinking something, and giving a shudder after drinking it. As if it was gross, some other times his face doesn't look like his"

"What do you mean?" he looked down at her his eyes narrowing, she looked up.

"I'm not sure, he just doesn't look like himself, some other times he's a mess, in pain, covering his eye" she looked back down. "He just doesn't feel right, Professor Dumbledore said he would trust him with his life though. So, I'm conflicted"

"I'll inform him after" She nodded and continued writing. She only did a rough draft before going onto her potions homework. He was as merciless of giving homework as ever. It wasn't just the amount of a three rows of parchment on a potion, but you had to answer all these tricky questions, of the origin, creator, purpose, uses, names, ingredients and you have to give all the many names of each ingredient or else you lose marks. He had been quite generous with her in the beginning of her first year till she got the hang of how he wanted things to be written out. He hated if you went overboard, and went beyond the required length of parchment. A girl in Gryffindor did this a lot, with bushy brown hair named Hermione. Daisy struggled a lot with her assignments with him, she did great in class but any homework was a struggle, and very discouraging. However after a year she's figured out how he liked things to be done. She had just passed the course, she was surprised that he even wanted her as an apprentice.

She wondered if he went easy on her, she was completely new to the magically world, she could only read so much. She wasn't familiar to the ingredient names and how they looked. Spending the summer with him beforehand had really helped but other than that she was clueless. The potions they did in class were the same ones they did over the summer before school, perhaps he was helping in some way. She couldn't see him being that kind to a complete stranger. Maybe she got lucky.

Her eyes were beginning to get heavy and then without noticing the man had gotten up and given her a piece of paper. She picked it up, it was a schedule for their sessions, every weekend, Saturdays from noon to four, then again after dinner to curfew depending on what potions they were working on those times may shorten or lengthen. Sunday's were as early as 7 in the morning to 12, then again from 3-6pm. She also had one on Friday after dinner to curfew and early mornings on Tuesdays, at five to a bit into her first class. She groaned mentally, how was she ever going to find time for herself, for her friends, and for her homework, it was going to be a busy, cramped up schedule. She was going to be exhausted, she bit her lips, she was going to have to rewrite her own schedule back in the dormitory and include these in there so she didn't forget.

"Tardiness will not be tolerated" he said firmly reading her expression.

"Yes sir" When she looked up at the time, it was already pass curfew and she began packing. She lifted her bag onto her back and stood up. Her legs felt sore, she wobbled a bit out of balance, and he arched his brow at the girl.

"Shall I walk you?"

"The dormitory isn't far, I'm sure I'll be fine" She turned away and headed to the door. "Good night sir" She said tiredly, with her eyes barely open, she opened and closed the door behind her without waiting for his reply and dragged her heavy legs over to the dormitory, said the password and climbed down the stairs. The first seat she found she fell in it, took out a piece of a blank parchment and her schedule, and began to rewrite it including the sessions with Professor Snape. There were footsteps coming down half way and Daisy looked up to see Laura walking down, her eyes closed.

"No" Laura said, her hands going up, she walked around in a circle and then sat down on the floor. Daisy stared, she stared some more to make up what she had just seen. Laura stood up again, wearing a very girly pink pj, with flowers and hearts, they even looked childish. She walked into a wall and it woke her up. She looked around confused and jumped when she saw Daisy.

"You scared me" She said holding her hand over her heart.

"What do I say then, suddenly showing up, talking nonsense, and sitting down, I thought you were possessed or something" Laura's face turned red and she walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Sorry" Daisy smiled.

"Forgiven" She leaned in to see what Daisy was writing.

"I'm Professor Snape's apprentice, I just came back from a session" Daisy explained.

"Wow, that's a lot..." Daisy nodded, rubbing her tired eyes before strangely looking at Laura's expression. It was that of a who knew your secret. Her smile was wide and her eyes glowed with mischief. "Must be nice to be around the one you like" Daisy turned red and looked back down, focusing on her schedule. "How was your summer with Professor anyways?"

"Maybe we should use a code word for him?" Daisy suggested, worried someone would hear.

"Bat?"

"Too obvious" Daisy shook her head while saying it.

"Potions?" Daisy shook her head again.

"What about Mister Black?" Daisy suggested.

"Ooh, I like that, how was mister Black this summer?"

"A lot happened honestly...a lot of big things.." Laura's eyes sparkled.

"Good or bad?"

"Both, but overall I think we're closer now...I mean we've kissed a few times-"

"Kissed!?" Daisy covered her friends mouth instantly, giving her a warning scared look. "Sorry" Laura whispered once she peeled Daisy's hand off her mouth. "What was it like to kiss Prof- I mean Mister Black?" Daisy decided to not share any further things the two have done, including her Veela identity, and kept it as merely the kiss was the furthest they've gone.

"It...It's was amazing.." Daisy turned red explaining it. She couldn't help but tell her how it happened, and Laura did he best not to squeal at how hot that sounded.

"Don't tell anyone" Laura nodded quickly.

"You don't tell anyone either"

"Sleep walking? I have no reason to tell anyone anyways"

"Thanks" she smiled and Daisy returned it with a tired one. "Your lips are a bit swollen, you know?" Laura pointed at her own lips to show where. Daisy touched it and they did feel a bit off. Laura turned red. "Don't tell me you guys," Her mouth hung open. "In the potion classroom?!" She whisper-yelled. Daisy thought she was going to become red permanently.

"S-sort of" She mumbled.

"Wow, he's much different than I thought" She touched her own lips. "How nice, I want kisses from Draco"

"It's not how I make to sound really" Daisy explained. "It sounds all romantic and sweet, but it's not like his eyes are all lovey dovey and he's crazy for me" Daisy looked down. "They're still cold and he still holds more of a burdened face, or annoyed face when he kisses me, it's hard to explain"

"Still...I wonder how Draco kisses..."

"It's nothing official anyways, he hasn't even told me if he likes me or not" Laura's eyes widened.

"What? But you've kissed, more than once it seems, don't tell me..." Her eyes went wider as if in fear.

"What...?" Daisy mimicked the expression.

"Are you two going to be sex buddies?!" She whispered yelled again, and Daisy turned redder than ever.

"I...I don't think so..."

"Whenever you guys hang out is it always just physical stuff, do you guys have any deep conversations, or romantic stuff?" Daisy looked up as if trying to recall her memories with the man. They did talk, mainly about potions, and sometimes outside of potions, but nothing too personal. He wasn't someone who talked about himself, he knew more of her than her of him. And when they did spend time almost always he did touch her in some way, more so now ever since their big incident with the centaurs. They never really went on a date together either. Any outings were all decided by the Malfoy's.

"Maybe..?" Were they sex buddies? They hadn't really clarified what sort of relationship they had, what were they? Were they lovers? He has said more than once that she belonged to him. But that could fall into sex buddies, being his toy, or his lover. He hadn't clearly said how he felt to her, was he just using her for his own needs till he didn't need her anymore? Selfishly keeping her to himself till he got bored of her? Laura saw Daisy's tired face turn to a conflicted one. Daisy was too tired to think right now, she finished off her schedule.

"Sorry Laura, but I'm exhausted, and after that sort of conversation, I'd rather not dwell too much on it before I sleep." He stood up and Laura did too. The walked together up the stairs, said goodnight, and off to bed the went.

 **Author note:** Review?


	27. Chapter 27 A Stronger Bond

**Severus's Apprentice: A Stronger Bond**

...

 _It's 3AM, I'm feeling blue tonight, can't get no sleep can't even try, I don't want nothing but to hear your voice, I trace your number all night on my phone. Hold my hand and be mine, 'cause your eyes are all I can see, and I'm feeling like my heart is going to explode. Got my head over my heels about you, waiting for my love to come true dreaming of you all day and through the night._

...

Daisy found herself in front of a dark and foggy maze, that pulled her in deeper and deeper. She found herself slowly walking into the maze, her heart racing as she disappeared inside, the entrance closing in behind her. Before she knew it she was running, right, left, hopping over twigs, as she heard a female cry, left right, the path was getting narrower now, little whispers were said in her ears, so close and so coldly it sent shivers down her spine.

"Stay" it said, as branched moved towards her, and she ran, something chasing her now, her legs burning, right, right, she tripped and caught herself and kept running, it was catching up to her now, she could feel it. Left, left, a man screamed, she gasped in air from her mouth, not daring to look back, back was were the dark was, back was where it all stopped. Left right, right left. Then everything did stop, nothing was behind her, there was only her, a blue glowing trophy and two boys looking at each other. Harry, and someone in Hufflepuff, they nodded to each other and jumped, Daisy yelled and jumped too, just in time to touch Harry. The world turned around and spat her out in a graveyard, rows and rows of headstones surrounded them, and she turned to see a big cauldron, big enough to fit her and a snake like sound, that brought chills down her spine.

Suddenly the scene disappeared and there was the boy in Hufflepuff staring at her with dead eyes, bruised and blood all over him, his face paler than even hers.

Daisy woke up with a start, not that the was new to her anymore. She sat up instantly, and too in her surroundings, glad to be in the dorms rather than a graveyard. She looked down to see a letter on her lap from Professor Dumbledore first thing in the morning. Curiously, and at the same time worried, why would the headmaster personally send her a letter?

Visit my Office

-Albus Dumbledore

Nervously she went thinking of what she could have done to get called to his office while changing into some jeans and a dark green long sleeve top. It was like when you're a kid in school, and got an announcement to go to the principle's office. Normally this happened when you sat in class, and everyone would stare at you and go 'OOoooo' as if you were really in trouble. All the way there you think what you could have possibly did wrong. The password was "Flubber" whatever that meant and she went up the stairs with shaky worried legs. There he was met with Professor McGonagall and Madam Maxime along with headmaster too.

"Ah you're here" he picked up a tray. "Lemon drop?" a bronze bowl filled with yellow treats were offered to her. She shook her head and he offered her a seat instead and she took it. "I'm sure you're wondering why you're here"

I'm more terrified, really. She thought, however the twinkle in his soft eyes brought a bit of ease to her stiffened body. "Madam Maxime has offered you a one time offer to join her Academy" the giant nodded with a big smile.

"You have the beauty," She waved her hand "the elegance, all the right features, I hear you're good in school too" she spoke. Daisy had to really focus to make out what she was saying through her thick french accent.

"Severus would just have to train you over the holidays for your apprenticeship, if that is a concern" Dumbledore answered her unspoken question.

"Oh I don't think-" a scroll floated in front of her.

"When you've decided please return this signed or unsigned." Professor McGonagall said anyways. "You may return it to me as well" Daisy looked at it nodded, shoved it in her bag and was given permission to leave.

The sessions with professor Snape was something else. It wasn't the typical, here's a new potion, follow the instructions exactly, and write a paper on it. No, it was far more advanced. She had to learn each ingredient in depth, where it's from how does it react in most potions and what about that ingredient does that reaction. Does the ingredient have exceptions to their properties with other ingredients, what are those exceptions? So she didn't get to go to the sessions making potions, but doing more paperwork. He would tell her about a potion, what it does, it's purpose and give away some ingredients in the potion. She would then have to write all that information, think of what other ingredients is needed to complete this potion, get it checked with him, explain why she picked those, and if she's right she'd have to figure out what order, cut or uncut, thick or thin, minced or crushed and get it checked with him again. Then figuring out heat or no heat, why, which way to stir, how long does it need to brew for? The hardest part was, she had never heard of these potions, and she's reada lotof potion books. So she couldn't come prepared. She's lucky to even get it right at all. It was very frustrating.

"Your birthday is not long now," She looked up at him surprised from her work, their eyes met, they paused, blue bright eyes stared into dark holes. She looked away a bit.

"If a semester away isn't long then I suppose not" She returned her eyes back to her paper. Book surrounded her table on all sorts of ingredients.

"Narcissa asked if you needed anything" His eyes remained on her, she paused her writing, but didn't looked up.

You. Was what she thought first.

"No" was what she ended up saying.

"Perhaps something you wanted?" he tried.

"No, sir" Daisy has lived most of her early youth with the bare minimum. Kids always went to school with the nicest markers, and toys sometimes and she merely had her old stuff from the year before. Since her muggle mother never really took care of her, let alone loved her, she had never gotten a present before either. Never celebrated her birthday either, to her it was just another day. The most she had gotten were treats or a really nice pencil for her birthday, from her teachers at school. The things that she wanted weren't things they could buy anyways. First one being professor Snape returning her feelings. As for something in the magical world, sure there were nice things, but they weren't anything she really wanted, nothing important enough to buy.

He saw her turn her head away, elbow on the desk, head in hand, her mind clearly elsewhere. Her eyes held a distant look he didn't see often. For someone he lived with over a year, she was sometimes mysterious. He was someone who was good at reading people but Daisy was someone who confused him at times. Not to mention she was a girl.

He stood up and went around his desk, down to hers, pulling a chair he sat in across from her.

She turned to look at him, then back down to her work.

"What of my claim on you?" her heart skipped a beat as she held her breath. He hadn't forgotten. She kept her head down, wishing she had her hair open to hide her face more.

"That's not for another year, isn't it?" she said so very quietly. He arched his brow, despite her not looking. "The choice is yours, whichever choice is the less burdensome for you" the last thing she wanted to do was cause any trouble for the man.

"And if it is no longer needed?" Her heart tightened.

"Then there is no need for it" she said honestly, keeping her aways away from the man. The had to remind herself, he hadn't put a claim on her because he wanted her as a wife a year ago, he had done it to protect her. Just as he had screwed her to save her. If her existence in his life is a hindrance, then she would disappear.

"I shall discuss it further with the Malfoy's" she nodded, scribbling a few things down.

Silence fell and he remained there, and she was beginning to sweat. She couldn't focus to her full potential if he's watching. It was nerve-wrecking.

"Do you intend on confessing to the person you're fond of anytime soon?" the question took her off guard that she looked up so fast that she almost fell off the chair, when she sat up properly and finally breathed she looked up to see his lips twitched up.

"You're smiling" she pointed out, surprise on her face. In return he soured his face. "Youweresmiling" she said again.

"When I smile is when you figure this out in one try" he spat back pointing at her paper.

"You can't expect me to figure this out in one day, there's so many factors"

"Is that a complaint I hear?" his sour face left.

"Not like you'd reconsider lessening the load, if it was a complaint" She mumbled looking back down to her work. "Sir" She added. He leaned forward.

"You're changing the subject" he declared and she looked away.

"I'm no longer interested in that person" she lied, answering his previous question and she refused to look his eyes. Afraid he will know it's a lie. It was sort of a game now, she was pretty sure the man knew of her feelings towards him. A faint memory of their time in the carriage after been drinking flashed before her, no doubt he knew. So whenever he mentioned anything about her 'mysterious admirer' she knew he meant himself. Trying to get something out of her. She had straight out said she liked him at one point even.

Severus was not pleased with her answer and didn't resist showing it either, he glowered down at her. She tried her best to keep her eyes away and stay unwavered under his look.

"Really" it wasn't a question, it was full of disbelief. He leaned even closer, and no she could no longer pretended to look like she's working. "Look at me" when she didn't he took hold of her chin roughly and turned it to him. Her face was already red, while his held annoyance, he leaned over the desk while pulling her over and kissed her lips. He forced his tongue through her mouth and circled her tongue, he pulled away a little, their tongue still connected, tilted his head to the other side and connected their lips again. When she pulled away he looked down at her red teary face.

"Tell me now that you are no longer fond of-" the look in her eyes weren't the same and it caught him off when he paid attention. He let go of her chin, never looking away from those hurt and sad eyes.

He's just playing with me, Laura was right. There was nothing between us. I was just a toy for him to entertain himself with, a stress reliever.

"You're so cruel" she said and he barely heard her.

"I never said I was a kind man" he answered and she pushed her lips together, clenching her jaw. She grabbed her bag, turned and run off. The scroll fell out but she was out the door before she noticed. Tears poured down as she covered her nose with the back of her hand. She had had enough, he had taken everything from her. She was tired of being a lost puppy who followed him around, always being looked down on, and her looking up at him. Hoping and dreaming that she'll be good enough to be by his side as more that entertainment, more than just another person.

She knew that, she knew he never said he was a kind man, she knew he was a harsh, strict man and cold but she had grown to love him still despite all that. If he knew, the least he could do is clearly reject her so she knew. Instead of toying with her. Her shoes clapped loudly in the empty hall till she reached her dormitory. She was going to stop everything, she doesn't want to care anymore, she didn't want to be hurt anymore.

* * *

Severus bent down to pick up the scroll she dropped. Never seeing anything light it, it looked old fashion and when he touched the red seal on it it opened itself before him, his eyes widened to see what it read.

* * *

The great hall was packed with all students, with the Goblet still ablaze. It was time.

"Sit down, please" Dumbledore asked from everyone, and they all did. "Now for the moment you've all been waiting for. The champion selection" Wandlessly, he turned and dimmed the torches that hung around the room, giving the room a blue tint from the blue fire. His hand shook as it approached the goblet and touched it. No one could take their eyes away from him as he moved away. The fire turned red and everyone squinted as it shot out a burnt paper before returning to blue, and Dumbledore caught it. Daisy watched in amazement.

"The Durmstrang champion is Victor Krum!" His classmates cheers and pounded his chest as he got up, and the professors gestured him to go inside a room. The fire turned red again and it spat out a beautiful with gold outlining. "The champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" The beautiful blond girl stood up, a round of cheers went around and claps as she stood up, her beautiful smile bright, and proud as she walked up to Dumbledore, who shook her head and once again directed her to the room Krum went into.

"The Hogwarts champion" Daisy's eyes went blurry, and she swayed in her sit and hit Draco's shoulder, who turned to look at her confused. "Is Cedric Diggory!" Cheers went around.

"Harry Potter..." Daisy mumbled.

"Hey, Daisy" Draco whispered, confusion in his eyes.

"Fourth champion..."

"What?" Flashes of green, of dragons and the maze, then Harry Potter's scared green eyes.

"That's it!" Dumbledore yelled. "We have our three champions, but in the end, only one will go down in history. only one will host this vessel of victory!" He turned behind him as Barty unraveled something. "The Triwizard cup!" Daisy's eyes widened as the flames turned red and wild again.

"no..." She mumbled.

"Daisy what the bloody hell is going on!?" Everyone stared, as the flames spat yet another paper. Dumbledore caught it, then turned.

"Harry Potter..." He said, and whispers went around, looks, glares. "Harry Potter!" He yelled this time, and Harry was pushed to stand up by his friend. When he approached the headmaster, eyes were all on him, eyes of hate, eyes of confusion, eyes of disbelief. He was given his paper, and gestured to the same room, as the others. As he walked down the hall, students glared at him.

"He's a cheat!" someone said.

"You're not even seventeen!"

"I wonder how he did it" Blaise's voice was heard behind her and she turned.

"He didn't..." She replied.

"What do you mean?" Draco and Blaise looked down at the girl they both liked, who sat between them.

"He was set up..."

* * *

Daisy dressed up in a cute fall outfit, with black ankle books, black thick thigh highs, a black short skirt and a Maroon sweater. A cream scarf wrapped around her neck loosely and a brown bag sat on her side. Laura came running out to her dressed in a cute wool blend bright green dress that reached her knees, with her Slytherin scarf and tall black boots. Her hair was open. Daisy also had her hair open, parted from the back and brought to the front of her face.

"Were you waiting long?" she asked walking up to Daisy, she smiled down at her friend.

"No, just got here myself, let's go" they went on their little adventure, into Hogsmeade. A village not far from Hogwarts that had shops of all sorts and pubs. Their buildings all looked very similar with tall pointed roofs. They entered a nice clean place that served anything from pancakes to alcohol. They were greeted by the server, a scrawny cute man with hair brushed to the side.

To get away from it all, Daisy and Laura had decided to go on a little all girl time away from the whole commotion. Ever since school started she had been getting barely any sleep, her dreams had been vivid and violent. She kept writing them down, but with the whole situation with Professor Snape, she had kept quiet about them, even from Dumbledore. They took a seat by the window and ordered something to eat. The lights were dimmed, with lanterns and candles around the place, it gave off a romantic vibe, definitely a nice place for couples. The table next to them had students from Durmstrang they kept glancing over at them and Laura blushed, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Daisy and Laura sat across from each other.

"I really needed this, thank you" Daisy smiled at the cute little girl across from her, whose feet didn't reach the floor when she sat on the chair. Her hands went up, eyes wide, her face redder than ever.

"Oh n-no I, I've been wanting to come here for awhile" The food came back quickly, Daisy ordered lasagna while Laura got a chicken salad. Laura was a cute shy little girl, who stuttered and had a red face almost always. The Lights family however was of a high status, to Daisy that is, compared to the Malfoy's it seems they were alright, acceptable but not as high. The waiter kept coming by, with a dashing smile and kept checking up on them.

"I think he likes you" Laura leaned forward and whispered. Daisy was unaware of this, and after her little input she paid attention to how the waiter interacted with her, and it did seem he was interested. Though normally she'd feel flattered, her dreams and visions have been rather conflicting and there was too much on her mind to really appreciate the waiter's interest in her.

Sadly their girl time didn't last long, the two students from Durmstrang stood up and walked over.

"May we sit here?" When Daisy got a good look of them her eyes widened.

"Conrad?" The oldest of the Edwards family smiled along with his brother Victor.

"Took you long enough to recognize us Daisy" Victor said with his Russian accents.

"You know them?" Laura asked and Daisy turned to her friend.

"Yes, they invited us over the summer" Laura nodded in understanding. They pulled two extra chairs and sat down. Laura kept her head down, too shy, hands folded in her lap, her lips in a thin dry line. The boys introduced themselves to Laura, they were brothers, Victor was the same age as them and Conrad was older. Laura attempted to introduce herself stuttering a lot. Victor found it cute, and started chatting with her.

"Slytherin's?" Conrad asked seeing Laura's scarf.

"What would you expect from a Malfoy" Laura said, the older one seemed mostly interested in Daisy, asking all sorts of questions about her relationship with the Malfoy's and about her apprenticeship, something she's been avoiding. Daisy tried hinting to Laura to leave under the table, but she was oblivious and seemed to actually be enjoying her time with Victor, Daisy groaned mentally. They bad people no, she had enjoyed her time at their house and even now, but she couldn't help but think about the poisoning that happened at their house. Sure, they may have been unaware, perhaps it was only their parents but you can't ever be too sure.

It was going to be a long evening.

"Oh welcome sir, a table for two?"

"Yes" Daisy's eyes widened at the voice and turned her head to see Severus walking in with a beautiful lady by his arm. She was dressed in a sparkling silver dress, her blond hair short and curled, with red lips and green eyes. Severus spotted Daisy as well, and so did Laura.

"Good evening professor" Laura said, waving her hands, she seemed to finally warm up to socializing. She glanced at Daisy, waiting for her to greet their head of house. When she didn't, Laura kicked her foot under the table. Daisy lowered her head.

"Good evening sir" she said so quietly not even looking up. The man had a displeased hard look in his eyes, an edge, a glare as he stared down his long nose to Daisy, before walking on without a word. Daisy pretended he wasn't there for the rest of the time, laughing and being friendlier than she was before with the two Durmstrang.

Throughout the interactions with Conrad, a lot of accidents happened to him only, like his coffee dropped on its own all over him, burning him. There were times his face changed into something weird, like a long floppy nose, or big buck teeth, Daisy tried not to laugh and show sympathy. Despite all this Victor stayed and continued as normal, he was a very touchy person, and extremely cliche, he touched her hand, and he looked a them.

"Quite a hard worker" he said smiling a sly smile as he noticed the little cuts and blisters she had gotten from the long sessions with professor. "I like that about a girl" Daisy tried to smile politely but she hated his big sweaty hands on her, she was glad to see dessert coming by so she could pull her hand away. She had picked coffee flavored ice cream. Daisy continued to be polite and kind, knowing Professor Snape was only tables away.

"You have something over here" Conrad pointed to his lip corner, Daisy wiped and apparently she missed, she tried again and this time Conrad reached across the table and wiped the ice cream off her face and licked it. His face turned to a disgusting look, his mouth moving oddly at the taste of the ice cream.

"Is your brother okay...?" Laura asked Victor. Conrad started to cough and got up to the loo, his brother following him. Daisy turned away from their direction, and coughed down her laugh. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I think I'm doing accidental magic, I don't really like him..."

"Are you mad?"

"Everyone seems to call me that"

"Because you are, he's so bloody hot, Victor is grand and all, he's sweet but has Conrad this look in his eyes, like a bad boy"

"Like Draco?" Daisy looked down at her friend, raising both her brows. Laura turned red.

"At least he's interested in me" She pouted, looking away, guilty.

There was no doubt that both were handsome men, she didn't mean to be so harsh, he had many things she liked in a man, strong facial features, and some facial hair. Very masculine, but the more he touched her the more she wanted to swim in a substance of disinfectant. It was that gross. The two boys returned, Conrad was looking deadly around the room at all the other guests in the restaurant. They paid for the dessert and wanted to walk back to Hogwarts together. Once they left, Conrad felt better, his face softening and he began to brag about adding his name in the goblet of fire, and hoped he would show his skills to Daisy. Daisy merely changed the subject, walking faster now hoping to get to Hogwarts sooner. When they finally reached the school Conrad kissed her hand, his eyes staring into hers, and with a smirk turned and left with his brother.

"He's so romantic" Laura said dreamily as she stared at Conrad's wide shoulders.

"Take him, please" she replied quietly walking into their dorms. He never gave her those fluttering feelings she did with Professor, or butterfly feeling she got when he looked her in the eye. Heck, professor's voice was probably enough to bring her to her knees. Her heart heavy at the thought of Professor, she hadn't seen him since potion, skipping their sessions, and he showed up with a girl on his arms. She dropped onto her bed and covered her eyes with her forearm as Laura changed. Professor had such a hateful glare, such a disgusted, mad expression. He seemed to be doing well without her. Daisy bit her lips and focused on Laura voice talk about her time with Victor.

* * *

It had been a week, since her little run away, and she was beginning to feel guilty for not showing up for apprenticeship session, perhaps dropping by won't hurt. She couldn't just run away forever. After classes Daisy skipped down to potions class to find it empty, and decided to knock on his chamber door instead. The door opened to reveal the woman who was with professor at that restaurant. Though she wore more casual clothing, and with no make up. The woman froze and looked down at the girl confused. The lady had a beauty mark by her upper lips, her eyes slanted down, she had lovely skin, and looked younger without make up.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her voice was gentle.

"Is Professor here?" Daisy's voice was going shaky.

"He's in the shower, who are you, I can leave a message?" she was very pretty with a soft spoken voice, no wonder he would be with her. Daisy's head hung low, bangs covering her face.

"His apprentice..." she said quietly and the woman's eyes perked up. "I-I suppose h-he's b-busy I'll just c-come back a-a-another time" Daisy hugged her books in her hands tightly, hiding her pained expression. Daisy turned "I'll take my leave now" and ran off.

"Wait" but Daisy heard nothing.

"You just missed her" Severus walked up to the woman, freshly clean, his hair still damp. She turned to him the door half closed. "Your apprentice" he pushed pass the lady, opening the door quickly hoping to get a glance of her but he only saw a dark, cold empty dungeon hall.

"Is that apprentice your new convenient partner? She looks so young, laying your hands on someone so serious" Severus closed the door. "she doesn't know she's just a convenient parent does she? She didn't even look like some stuck up princess. Poor girl." the lady mused looking at the empty hall.

"It's me who doesn't think she's just a convenient partner..." she placed a delicate hand over her mouth in surprise.

"Oh my...after all this time?" he glared at her from the corner of his eyes, not wanting to hear any of it. "Now I really think I ruined something important..."

Daisy ran up to her dorms, thankfully no one was in the girls dorms yet, she through her bag down, her eyes teary. Don't think about it. Impulsively going over to her chambers, only to find a woman there while he's in the shower. Bottom line...I'm an idiot.

* * *

The next day Daisy went on her classes, having no potions and she put on a normal front. Greeted her friends, was serious about her homework after each class, got the things done and paid attention in class. She was more serious than usual about school, writing down more than usual amount of notes that even Draco raised a brow on her.

"Daisy can I copy your homework-"

"here"

"Daisy I don't get this question-"

"Answers on page 493, five lines down from the second paragraph"

"Daisy do you think blue and orange match?"

"They're complimentary colors, depending on the shade they would look good, yes"

"Can I borrow your book"

"here" Theodore, Draco, Laura and Blaise stared at the girl in their dorm. Looking at each other and back at her.

"Uh, Daisy... Is everything okay?" Theodore asked, trying to smile at her strange behavior.

"Everything's perfectly fine" she answered without looking at him and continued working on her homework. Marcus Flint, came up the stairs.

"Daisy, professor Snape wants a word with you" Daisy froze and slowly got up and went out the common room. There he stood.

"Ah, good evening sir, is there something I can help you with? " she greeted with energy.

"Daisy-"

"About last night, sorry for suddenly visiting, I disturbed you and it was inappropriate of me" she gulped and her joyful voice was gone. "So, did you need anything?" she avoided his eyes the whole time.

"No, never mind" was all he said, turning away and leaving her there.

"Ah Daisy are you done with Professor, Theodore is completely lost in his charms assignment" Daisy turned, masking her face.

"Right, yeah I'm coming" stop thinking about it, it's not hard to figure it out professor was only playing with me. They read and had a little game of charade, she laughed and clapped. Even so, it's not a big deal, it's not like we were dating. It was one sided, it was only mutual that one time, every other time he forced himself onto me. That's why it's alright.

Daisy stretched her arm out, it was late now and everyone's got to bed except her. She was stretched over the chair after finally finishing her homework that was due the week after, when a letter came floating to her desk. It was a package, inside the package was another envelope and a letter, the letter was signed by Dumbledore asking Daisy to deliver the sealed envelope to Professor Snape. It also explained that it was about Snape's claim on her. She went up to her bed and curled up in bed with the envelope in hand, she was tempted to open it herself, it was about her too after all.

Her face saddened the feel of the man on top of her, pinning her down felt so real in her imagination, his breath, his voice, the coldness of his body, which was interrupted.

"excuse me but who are you?" the voice of the lady in professor's Snape's chambers came up. She shoved her face into the pillow.

Just forget about it. You'll lose it if you keep thinking about it.

But my heart hurts so much.

Daisy stared at the letter the next evening and decided to go for a walk to cool her mind. The moment she reached out to the dungeon hall, professors Snape's chambers opened and her eyes widened as their eyes met, she turned sharply away from his direction and walked down the opposite way, before turning awkwardly and walking to him, with letter still in hand. He outstretched it and he took it, a brow arched at her odd behavior, he turned his eyes to the letter and read it. She stood there eyes looking away.

"W... What does it say?" she asked, and he folded the letter, looking down his long nose at her.

"That's none of your concern" he turned away to return back inside his chambers but she grabbed onto his forearm.

"T-That's what I thought too, b-but after thinking about it some more, it d-does concern me" he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "E-especially after what you said..." she stuttered looking away.

"What did I say?"

"y-you... You said this...a-and and that..." she mumbled, too shy to say them.

"So?"

"S-so I was beginning to b-believe you!" she bit her lips. "A-and everytime we meet you always d-do something... A-anyways!" she changed the subject. "t-the woman with y-you the other day... Who was she..?" when he gave no answer she looked up to see him smirking and her eyes widened. The bell rang for curfew and footsteps were heard nearing the dungeons. Daisy turned to look and without knowing he took hold of her hand, pulled her in closing the door and pushing her against it. He pinned her right hand onto the door, while the other held her head and tilted it. She didn't have time to see his face as he pushed his lips onto hers. Before she could register what was happening, she felt the rush of helplessness, the sinking yielding, the surging tide of warmth that left her limp. His lips moved against her, pulling away, playing with her tongue, and she moaned as he turned his head the other way and brought his lips on hers again. Her mind blurred and she drowned in nothingness. His kiss slowed down, softened and she let out a whimper in between, but the softness didn't last long as he gradually got rougher and hungrier for her. A leg went between hers and she gasped as it rubbed between he legs, and that made her cling to him as the only solid thing in a dizzy swaying world. His insistent mouth was parting her shaking lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves, evoking from her sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling.

He pulled away a bit, a string of their saliva broke off as he looked at her face. Her eyes half open, her eyebrows furrowed trying to make sense of it all.

"I-I have t-to go professor..." she was panting.

"Tell me more, all of your complaints" she wrapped her arms around him clenching tightly onto his back and shoved her face into his shoulders.

"I'm not complaining, I'm seriously protesting!" She cried out, showing how unfair this all was. Severus let out a sound in the back of his throat and that was it, he had waited long enough. In one swoop he lifted her up over his shoulders and took her onto the narrow dark couch, throwing her down, he was on top of her in a second and she held her breath as he stared into her eyes. She was drowning in them. People tell you that when drowning, calm down, find the top, relax and float to the top. But not this one. Her breath evaporated from her chest, her heart thumped erratically. With dry lips and swollen pink lips she stay paralyzed by those eyes. Like a wolf staring down a rabbit. She was drowning, but not in an ocean or a river, or even a pond. She was drowning in those dark endless abyss that stared into her shaking blue eyes.

"Why do you entice me" he didn't ask her, it was said as if to himself, his face by these words were troubled ones, troubled and annoyed, he didn't wait long to take her lips again.

The man didn't go further than mere touching, his hands sliding against her bare skin, enjoy the feel. There was something about touching her, something that made him feel better, like it was giving him some sort of energy, power, like he was being recharged. She struggled against him and he pinned her fighting arms, pulling away to look at her annoyed for trying to stop him from feeding off of her.

"No, I d-don't want this" She said painfully with teared up eyes. "I'm not a replacement, I'm not a stand it, I've had e-enough of that" Her lips by now were swollen and bruised from the constant kissing, he stared at her erotic face, taking everything from his willpower not to take her to his bedroom and finish the deed.

"She's my book publisher and hair stylist" He finally told her while leaning away and sitting upright. She remained on her back for a second, exposed and panting lightly. It took her a moment to understand what he said, before sitting up herself and closing her shirt slowly. Her hands shaky. He watched her, his jaw clenched at the want to devour her completely, between the sheets of her bed, her cries for him, her whimpers at his touch, the feel of her against him. He ripped his eyes away from her just as she buttoned the last button on her shirt. "You misunderstood and got jealous of the other woman on your own" he nearly growled, not intending to.

"W-Who said I was jealous!?" He was seated perfectly fine, composed, not out of breath like her, nor did he look like he broke a sweat either.

"As for the things you were saying about doing things every time," he continued, his eyes slowly turning to meet blazing blue ones. He returned her flustered look with a annoyed frown "My limits are thin when you're so erotic, you're the one who should stop playing with peoples feelings" The words, though romantic were not said romantically, his face was harsh, as was his tone, as if it was a burden, rather than something he liked. Daisy however still blushed at the words.

"M-me playing y-you?"

"I have not had another person under me since I fetched you from your mother" He explained, not looking her in the eyes. She blushed and looked down.

"O...O-only me?" She glanced up at him and she saw him clench his jaw, struggling to answer.

"Obviously" Annoyance in his tone. "What else did you want to ask?" She pulled her knees up to hide her face in it.

"Mm...if you had your limits...why didn't you try to talk to me sooner?"

"There was a few things I had to get done because of my work, I wouldn't be able to concentrate if I saw you" She turned redder at his honestly. Was that why why he walked away when he called me down..."Anything else?"

"There's more..." She said quietly, "But the rest can wait..." he looked down at her with his sharp eyebrows and dark eyes. The room was lit by one lamp, casting all kinds of shadows in the room.

"hmm...Then it's my turn" She looked up at him surprised.

"Eh?"

"Who were those Durmstrang students with you at the restaurant?" He stalked closer to her as he asked. "I recall seeing you all dressed up as well"

"Oh, t-they were..." He pulled her to him, missing her warmth already, resting her nicely on his lap, his hands on her hip and back, "Hey, wait...!" He bit her ear out of impatience and she cried out wincing. He bit her lips, glaring at her.

"Answer me, you didn't see those men afterwards, did you?" his hands slide under her shirt to feel her bare skin and she shivered at his hold fingers.

"P-professor" His other hand slide up her thigh and under her skirt and she shoved her face into his shoulder.

"You didn't see them, right?" He hated repeating himself. She bit her lips and started to shake a bit when he began rubbing at her up and down her thigh, getting closer and closer to her behind.

"D-d-didn't-"

"I can't hear you." He growled and clenched onto her thigh tightly.

"I-I didn't meet with them after, they sat with us on their own accords."

"Don't hide anything" He let go of her thigh and placed it on her hips while the other remained under her shirt. "Say everything, tell me everything" he growled into her ear that was now red from his bite, she clenched onto him tightly.

"You too Professor..." She said ever so quietly into his shoulder. "You don't tell me anything...about your new book, or the hair dresser, I also want to know about you" This girl...He clenched his teeth pulled her from his shoulders and kissed her swollen lips roughly. He couldn't get enough of her.

* * *

Authors Note:Review? I changed quite a bit of things in this rewrite.


	28. Chapter 28 Stay

**Severus's Apprentice: Stay**

 **...**

 _I never saw you as a perfect man. I knew you had your past, your own issues with yourself, I knew you struggled with your character, and I knew you struggled in existing at all. However despite knowing all the man I saw before wasn't the man you saw yourself to me. I chose you, and I'll choose you again and again, without a doubt, without hesitation. When I'm with you, I feel safe from the things that hurt me inside. You were the reason I started to finally look forward to tomorrow._

 _..._

* * *

Severus Snape rested his head on the back of his favorite armchair, his hair falling back on either side of his face as he closed his eyes for a second before staring up at the ceiling. Daisy had left hours ago, back to the dorms not long after their little make up session and he couldn't help but feel heavy the moment the door closed behind her. He knew why he was so drawn to her, he knew why touching her and holding her gave him more than just a good feeling. They were soulmates. He had known for some time but had kept pushing it away over and over, for him to have a soulmate like her was against his morals. She was young, too young, too pretty, too innocent and pure for his tainted heart and mind. It was in a way unfair to her in his opinion. For her to have someone like him, while he got someone like her. There was no point in fighting it though, soulmates were bound, even if the other dies. However he reminded himself that just because they were soulmates did not mean she was interested in him that way. Being around each other helps heal their magical core and strengthens it even. There are many advantages to having a soulmate. But it was hard to accept it, even if he no longer denies it. He wasn't sure what to do about it, the burning in his forearm only added more issues. He may have had time for a romantic relationship 12 years ago, but now it didn't seem like the case anymore.

He knew he wanted to wait till she was of age to even bring up the soulmates, that is if she didn't figure it out beforehand. It was the right thing to do, even though by law, soulmates did not need to wait till of age to be one with each other, because magical bonds are far greater, and uncontrollable. But it was his mind deciding this not his heart, his mind, his morals, his, 'following the rule without exceptions to anything' mindset. He closed his eyes, the scent of her lingered on the couch next to him. Where she always sat. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Now that he's acknowledged what she meant in his life, he hated her not being around. He hated the silence when he was alone, he hated brewing potions alone, it didn't bring the same spark in him as it once did. The same excitement and joy. The cold dungeon of his chamber only seemed colder.

* * *

Daisy sat on her bed in the girls dormitory, the sound of soft snoring went around the room. She had the curtains closed around her, with her wand in her left hand with light piercing at the tip. An ink filled feather in her other hand she drew on a parchment. Sleep didn't catch up to her for awhile. She was so drawn in by the deep and mysteriously dark eyes that Professor had, and as she drew them she found herself even more drawn to them than ever. She could lose in them forever, and his voice, his voice so deep and smoother than silk itself. She shook, sending shiver down her spine. Something was wrong with her she concluded. Something was wrong with her in the head. Anyone could see the man was no prince charming, while the girls in her year giggled about their normal crushes, like Draco and Marus, she instead merely sought out Professor Snape. Sleep caught up to her eventually and she passed out in the middle of drawing his long dark hair.

However sleep wasn't so kind to her, she tossed and turned, she woke up countless times and every time she checked the time, it was merely a few minutes later from her last awakening. She felt restless, uncomfortable, and felt even a bit of an unsettling feeling. Finally she went downstairs into the common room and plumped herself down on a couch and gazed into the burning fire. Her eyes hollow as she thought of the fire in Professors chambers. The times they spent when neither of them could sleep. She found herself smiling to herself as memories of some of their many talks ran through her memory. She enjoyed their time a lot and she cherished them too. She glanced at the silver large clock above the fireplace as it struck two in the morning and sighed. She had bet she would have slept better if she was in his chambers, even on his couch. Her eyes fell heavy and she found herself entering a dream.

 _Daisy stared at the brown wolf cub once again, the same on from last year that had run towards her, the wolf stood once again next to a woman that Daisy could not see very well. The brown cub looked bigger than it had the year before, having grown. It's eyes glowed in the dark room. Looking around, the place looked like the great hall, minus the tables and chairs. The scene changed. Fog formed as the scene showed up as a blur before focusing to a foggy graveyard, a large snake slithering it's way to her so fast, with a large open mouth. She screamed_ _and closed her eyes shut. When she opened them again she was facing a dragon that swayed left and right, with a the school as an audience. The dragon protected an egg and like a mother she attacked._

Daisy's eyes opened away, sitting up quickly and feeling a bit dizzy. She panted, and glanced at the clock. It was only three. She quickly scrambled down what she saw in her dream.

Her dreams at this rate was going to make her go mad. The sound of foot steps distracted her and she turned to see Draco, dressed in extremely fancy matching pj's that was green with a gold outline. Their eyes met and he frowned, clearly he had just woken up his hair was a bit lopsided.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked.

"I can ask the same thing to you" she answered back, turning to face the fire again. He came around and sat beside her, staring into the fire.

"I hadn't finished my homework for tomorrow, was a bit restless about it" he said honestly. Daisy smiled sadly. _What a simply worry.._.

"You can copy mine tomorrow, whatever it is I'm sure I finished it" she answered not looking at him. "Just this once"

"Maybe I should always catch you at nights like this" he smirked but she said nothing back, her head slowly lowered.

He stared at her tired eyes, despite the bags and the redness she still had a lovely glow to her face. He watched her hang her head down, her hair falling beautifully down. Her pj's showed off her legs, knees down, being brought up as a Malfoy, a woman shouldn't show much skin and he disapproved of it. Surely even professor too but he said nothing.

"What's wrong?" she looked up at him and forced a smile.

"I'm just tired Draco, don't worry about it" he saw through the lies. Her eyes spoke another story. They were swollen and her beautiful long lashes were wet.

"You've been crying" she kept her smile.

"Draco I'm fine, really" she got up and he took hold of her wrist. They locked eyes for what felt like forever before he let go of her. And she retreated back to the girls dorms.

* * *

Classes went on and the announcement of the first challenge was send to happen that night. Daisy walked down the halls with Draco on her left side. Today she had her hair open completely, something she rarely did, her beautifully long hair fly behind her as she walked, her robes following behind as well. Her Slytherin uniform, was always neatly on her, and since her change of diet she began filling them out nicely in all the right places. Her skirt reached just about her knees, with her button up shirt tucked neatly under it. Her tie was perfectly done up, and around her neck. Her arms were wrapped around her booked to her chest, her delicate hand up front for all to see. But no one was looking at all that, as she walked with Draco glances were given. Whispers were whispered and some groups of guys muttered a few things. Her eyes were as breathtaking as ever, despite Draco similarity in looks with her, being a ridiculously handsome man for his age, but even she outshined him. He tried not to take it personally, as she had more veela in her blood, and that was hardly fair.

The two however side by side looked almost too good to look at together.

"Tell me what's wrong" He whispered for the third time and she sighed.

"Draco, nothing's wrong, drop it already" What looks like two beautiful lovers talking, when in truth they were merely friends, and one was being extremely annoying. She noticed too late the glances and looked she was getting before leaning and talking in a soft quiet voice. "What are they looking at ?"

"Probably at how beautiful you look with your hair open" She gave him an odd look.

"They're delusional"

"Also probably because the yule ball in this year and you're on the top most beautiful girls in the school" The yule ball was a tradition she learned in hogwarts. A ball would be held to celebrate the triwizard tournament. The champions would have the first dance of the evening with the dance partners they have chosen. Parents were allowed to take part in volunteering, and it was like a second valentine chance to tell the person you liked out.

"Stop it" She said, disapproving of his compliments.

"I'm just a plain normal girl who just happens to be a witch" They turned into DADA class and took their seats next to each other. "Do you think Laura's pretty?" His head turned giving her a weird look of his own. "No?"

"She's...alright looking, the Light's family is pretty known."

"You don't think she's cute?" With a beauty like Daisy when do you have time to look at other girls, was what Draco wanted to say but he kept quiet and shrugged. When class started Daisy couldn't help but feel the man was staring at her the whole time. Professor Moody was an ex-auror and form his scarred up face and artificial eye she could tell he had seen much in his time. Too much that he's somewhat disturbing, everything about him made her cringe. Most of all, the way he licked his lips and drank constantly.

She wasn't the only one who found him disturbing, but a lot of people brush it off as merely because of what he had seen in the war years ago. She found herself looking down at the DADA textbook and reading them up at him as he spoke, she couldn't shake his glaze off of her.

* * *

The first contest out of three came by fast and Daisy sat with everyone else on the bleachers with the rest of the Slytherin's, Draco on one side, Laura on the other, Blaise and Theodore stood behind her. The boy in her dreams walked out, dressed in yellow and black, Cedric Diggery. A real, life Dragon awaited him protecting a golden egg just like her dream. It began, the crowd screamed, yelled, gasped like a single many-headed entity, as Cedric did tried his best to get pass the Swedish Short-Snout Dragon. The dragon in her opinion looked like a T-Rex, with wings for hands instead, two horns by his nose and four fangs that were much larger than it's other teeth. Daisy couldn't keep her eyes open, every time the dragon moved she'd assume he was done for, the narrator didn't help with that either.

"Oooh narrow miss there, very narrow"

"He's taking risks, this one"

"Clever move, pity it didn't work" Till after fifteen minutes she heard the roar that would mean only one thing. She opened her eyes to see Cedric with the golden egg in hand. He did it, with a big grin on his dirtied face.

"Very good indeed" The narrator shouted. "Now the marks from the judges"

"One down, three to go" Draco muttered next to her. It wasn't long till Miss Delacour was called up next. Daisy saw the trembling beautiful blond girl come out of the tent where all the champions waited. The girl was clenching her wand so tightly and putting on a brave face, with her head held high. The same processes started again.

"Oh, I'm not sure that was wise" Once again Daisy closed her eyes, and peeked time to time at the poor girl, the narrator only scared her more. However ten minutes later, and the crowd once again roared in cheering, she must have been successful too. The third champion was Victor Krum, he walked out with head up high too, a serious poker face. Daisy worried as Harry's turn was coming up.

"OOh very daring" Daisy peeked at Laura who's eyes never left the field.

"Aren't they amazing?" She heard her almost dreamily. Daisy closed her eyes again as the dragon strike, and kept her eyes closed.

"Yes, quite" She replied. Krum captured the golden egg faster than the other two, and the dragon let out a shriek that made the audience lean back a bit. The marks were given and the whistle was blown again, it was Harry's turn. The dragon he was facing with the Horntail, the scariest looking of them all, and just like the name, it's tail was horned with many spikes. It was crouched low over the egg,its wings half furled, its evil yellow eyes on the poor terrified boy. A monstrous, scaly black lizard,thrashing its spiked tail, leaving yard long gouge marks in the hard ground. The crowd was making a great deal of noise, Daisy noticed some, were not friendly noises. The boy raised his wand , said something inaudible to Daisy's ears. However nothing happened, and she saw the panic in the boys eyes when he noticed it too. Then she heard it, speeding through the air was his broomstick and it came right next to him, hovering over the ground. He swung his over the broom and kicked off the ground. As he soared upwards high, till Daisy could only see a dot in the sky, he turned and dived. The Horntail's head followed him; he knew what it was going to do, and pulled out of the dive in time;a jet of fire had been released exactly where he would have been had he not swerved away.

"Great Scott, he can fly!" Yelled the narrator. Daisy for the first time couldn't look away, Harry's flying was always magnificent to her, of course she'd never tell Draco that. The crowd shrieked and gasped. Harry sored higher in a circle; the Horntail was still following his progress; its head revolving on its long neck, if he kept this up, it would be nicely dizzy but better not push it too long, or it would breathe fire again. Harry plummeted just as the Horntail opened its mouth, but this time he was less lucky. He missed the flames but the tail came whipping up to meet him instead, and he swerved to the left, one of the long spikes grazed his shoulder, ripping his robes. He didn't look like he cared to Daisy's eyes as he zoomed around the back of the Horntail, and something occurred to Daisy. The Horntail didn't seem to want to take off, it was too protective of her egg. Though it writhed and twisted, furling and unfurling its wings, and keeping those fearsome yellow eyes on Harry, it was too afraid tro move too far from the egg, but he had to persuade the dragon to do so, or else he'd never get near the egg.

He began to fly, first this way, then the other, not near enough to make her breathe fire to stave him off, but still posing a sufficient threat to ensure she kept it's eyes on him. The dragon's head swayed this way and that, watching him out of those vertical pupils, its fangs bared. Harry flew higher. The Horntail's head rose with him, it's neck now stretched to it s fullest extent, still swaying, like a snake before it's charmer. He rose a few more feet, and she let out a roar of exasperation. He was like a fly to it, a fly it was longing to swat; it's tail thrashed again, but he was too hight to reach now, it shot fire into the air, which Harry dodged, it's jaw opened wide.

"Come on..." Daisy said under her breath. "Fly..." And then it reared, spreading its great black leathery wings at last, as wide as those of a small airplane, and Harry dive. Before the dragon knew what he had done, or where he had disappeared to, he was speeding towards the ground as fast as he could go, towards the egg, now unprotected by her clawed, front legs, he had taken his hands off his broom, he had seized the golden egg. And with a huge spurt of speed, he was off, he was soaring out over the stands, the heavy egg safely under his uninjured arm. The crowd would wild, screaming and applauding as loudly as possible.

"Look at that!" The narrator was yelling. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is the quickest to get the egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr Potter!" Harry flew back over the stands, he came in smoothly to land, and Daisy sighed. He had gotten through the first task and survived.

Daisy watched Harry disappear into the first Aid tent and turned to Draco to seen an annoyed face.

"What now?"

"Was hoping the dragon would do more damage on Potter" He said the boys name with disgust. Draco and Harry were nemesis, she figured that out last year. She had long given up trying to knock some sense into the boy about that. Everyone slowly emptied from the stands, and they wall walked back to Hogwarts heading to the doors, as Daisy walked back Harry, a crowd of Gryffindors behind him, cheering her eyes landed on the egg. Flashes of water, and the egg opening was seen before her then she blinked, and the images was gone. She stood there, as he friends walked ahead, they paused when they noticed her.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked.

"N...Nothing, you guys go ahead." Daisy didn't leave much time for them to ask because she took off, up the stairs she went to the owl wing. There Rio was seated with other owls. Perched with elegance and grace. She smiled at his beautiful feathers and face, and Rio noticed her too. She took out parchment from her bag and some ink and wrote, rolled it up and attacked it to Rio's leg.

"You know where to go Rio" The owl looked like it nodded and off it went. She turned back to go to the great hall, walking pass Moody, who's eye met hers.

"Hello pretty..." Her eyes widened at the words however, the voice the came out of the mans mouth did not sound like him. She gulped and walked faster pass the man and quickly to her table. Just as Rio came flying in and landed beautifully on the Gryffindor table before flying off. Daisy tried to not look and sat next to Laura and they chatted about the crazy task.

Daisy waited by the girls bathroom that no one used at 9:45. She was waiting for Harry. Although she knew he may not show up, despite the letter she had sent Rio to give, and she didn't blame him. The Malfoy name to Harry was not a trustworthy name. She waited and waited, leaning against the door, and suddenly he appeared out of no where. He seemed to have been wearing a cloak that made him invisible.

"What do you want?" Was the first thing he asked.

"I...I just wanted to tell you about the egg-"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because you were set up Harry, you're not suppose to be doing this"

"I already know that thank you very much" He was giving her an attitude. "Well? What is it then?" She frowned.

"I just wanted to let you know to open the egg under water, that's how you get your next clue" She said in an annoyed tone because of how he was treating her. "I'm sorry for trying to be nice!" She growled all too much like Professor Snape and stomped off.

"Wait" She stopped and turned.

"What?"

"Thanks" He looked a bit guilty, and that was good enough for her.

* * *

Daisy gulped as Neville Longbottom called out to her. He had slimmed down since the year before, grown taller and cuter. His hair curled messily on his head, having grown longer. Some blocked his eyes even. His face still had some baby fat on it, but for the most part it had left him with a longer face than a round one. However the change it had not changed the boy's confidence in speaking with girls. The boy was still extremely shy and clumsy. His face red when she stopped on her way to potions, as if not expecting her to respond.

"What do you want-" Draco snarled, Neville kept his head down

"Draco go on ahead"

"Are you seriously going to talk to this...this..." He looked Neville up and down disgustingly. Draco turned back to Daisy who glared at him. "Fine, don't come back complaining to me when he does something with his friends every there" He turned sharply, his robes flaring out, much like his father and stomped off ahead. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in the distance watching. Ron seemed to have said something unpleasant because Hermione gave him a look. The boys looked at Daisy in suspension, a hard judging look.

"Sorry about that Neville" she said with a soft smile, ignoring the trio behind him. He gave her a shy smile too.

"I-It's alright" He looked back down "I-I-I was just wondering if-if... If" he stuttered and kept looking at her and away. He shook and ended up keeping his head down and spoke so quietly she didn't hear him.

"Sorry I, I didn't hear that" his eyes widened and he clenched his fists.

"Would you like to g-go to the dan-"

"Forget it Neville" Harry interrupted, coming from behind Neville with Ron to his right. Hermione was to the left of Neville.

"huh?" the shy boy replied as his three friends surrounded him. They had taken his hanging head that he had been rejected.

"She isn't worth your time, she's a Malfoy anyways" Hermione didn't say anything to Ron this time.

"Besides, mom told me all about how spoiled and rotten she was" Daisy frowned slightly at Harry's words. "Mom went to visit a friend, and _she_ was there for some reason and was rude." he growled.

"But I haven't-" Neville tried.

"It's OK Nev" Hermione said soothingly. Before turning him away from her and walking off.

"Think you're better than us do you?" Harry started. She sighed mentally, she was too tired for this. While their hands were ready to draw a wand her arms hugged her potion textbooks to her chest instead. Her blue eyes never left Harry's blazing green ones.

"Have you figured out your next clue Harry?" Harry's mouth opened having expected to be insulted he took a double take and his mouth closed.

"What's she talking about Harry?" Ron asked confused. Daisy's eyes darted down.

"Good luck" with that the bell rang and she turned and walked down the stairs to Potions class. Leaving the two boys dumbfounded.

Her late entrance to the class resulted in a glare from the potion master in which she avoided to meet.

" I do not accept tardiness Miss Malfoy" she ducked her head and took a seat, apologizing quietly. She lucked out when Harry and Ron came later than her and got an ear full and a few pointed knocked off. Neville kept glancing at her the whole class shyly. Draco was seated next to her enjoying the scolding the to Gryfinddor's were getting.

It was the last class of the day and she was at her limits. Her eyes at times blurred and unfocused and she would have to pause before continuing. She blinked and rubbed her eyes and for the first time she wasn't in the to top five to finish the potion first. A tap from the back had her turning.

"You alright Daisy?" Blaise asked and she gave him a smile.

"Grand"

"Even Draco submitted his potion before you" He joked and she laughed quietly. Draco nearly pouted at her.

"I'm fine Blaise, no need to worry" She turned back to her potion to pour it out and label it.

"If you say so" He mumbled.

When she finally did hand it in, one of the last to do so, which was unheard of by her, Professor Snape glanced at her in an examining way.

"I expect no tardiness in our session tonight miss Malfoy" was all he said in a low voice. They were dismissed for the day and Daisy skipped out on dinner to rest. If she wanted to not anger Severus she needed to nap.

She kept walking down the halls heading back to her dorm. When she turned a corner a hand went over her mouth and pulled her behind a set of armor, a wand to her neck. Her eyes wide she froze.

"Don't make a sound, or you'll " He jabbed the wand harder into her neck, "regret it" Daisy shook. It was a strange voice, one she couldn't make out who. "Now when I let go of your mouth, you're not going to scream, do you understand?" Daisy nodded, her eyes wide. "Good girl" His rough big sweaty hands let go of her mouth and went to grab both her arms behind her back, the wand still to her neck as he took her to an empty room, he shoved her in and she fell on her knee, scraping it. She heard a silencing spell and locking one being placed on the door. Something went over her eyes so she couldn't see and she shook in place.

"Pretty pretty..." a hand stroked her face and played with her hair. Daisy's stomach began to turn in disguist. The man smelt of sweat and rotten cheese.

A heavy hand slapped her across the face, and she went flying off her knees, crying out in surprise as she did. A hand went to her burning cheek as tears stung the back of her covered eyes.

"I love it when they scream..." She bit her lips at the pain when he pulled up her from her hair to sit up. She heard a zipper unzipping, and then another slap was given, and once again being pulled up by her hair, she bit her lips so hard she was bleeding, her chin was grabbed roughly. He was moaning, the sound of constant moving was heard. He slammed his disgusting lips on hers, thrusting his slimy tongue down her throat and she tasted her own blood and something horribly disgusting from the man's mouth. She bit down on his tongue as she began gagging. He cried out and pushed her and she slammed into the wall behind her and slide down.

"You fucking bitch" A kick, a slap, and then she was grabbed by the jaw again so roughly she heard it dislocate. "That will teach you" she refused to cry out. "If I knew Lucius had a fine specimen like yourself I would have taken you a long time ago, made you into my pet, maybe then you'd be obedient!" He spat at her face and she flinched before shoving his fat fingers down her throat. He roared into a psychotic laughter. "I'm sure Severus wouldn't mind if I borrowed you for a bit" When she heard Severus's name her eyes teared up more. Professor... She gagged and coughed hard and tried to pull away but he held her hair harder and and she winced. She was slapped over and over "Cry for me!" he demanded, when she didn't, he threw her again at the wall and touched her all over, his hands groped at her rear and breasts hungrily, sliding at her sides and thighs. She pushed and kicked and elbowed him, and he let out a cry before slapping her. "Now, I really prefer being physical more than using my wand in these situations, don't make me change my mind, pretty" She remained quiet, her throat painful from her silent cries. When he pulled her up again she continued to fight back, this time even harder, till she kicked his shin blindly so hard that he completely backed away from her and turned away from her, clenching his leg, she yanked her blind fold off, to see a man with dark short hair, bent over with oversized clothes. She couldn't see his face, at this point she didn't care, she needed to get out. She needed to get away. She reached for the door, took her wand out, and said every possible unlocking spell she knew, and the door eventually unlocked. She swung the door open and bolted out, her jaw hanging a bit.

It was still mid feast now and her legs moved on their own away from the great hall. She constantly looked over her shoulder to see if the man was following her. He wasn't but that didn't stop her from running as fast as she could. Her body ached. When was the last time her body ached like this? It had felt like the days was beaten by her mom was far in the past and she had completely forgotten about it. Her shoes clapped loudly on the stone floor as she turned on corners sharply. Portraits as she ran by them murrered at her appearance and some called after to her to not run in the halls. She found herself in the dungeons on the farthest doors. His chambers. The only place she felt safe. She could see a man at tops of the stairs. She panted the password and slammed the door closed behind her before whoever it was reached her. Once the door clicked shut everything was suddenly quiet. She panted and kept her hands on the metal door. Fearing that if she let go too soon the man would open it somehow.

Eventually she turned on her back leaning on the door and slide down hugging her knees and she shook. The adrenaline leaving her now as shock took over and realization that she was attacked. Silent tears fell and she held herself for her dear life and shook violently and she cried quietly.

When she finally felt empty inside she raised her head. His chambers were as welcoming as ever, dim with only lambs and the fireplace on. The couches were the same, elegant and comfy. There was a smell of musk in the room which she now knew was the same of the man who lived here. The sound if fire crackling was soothing and she found herself going down the steps to her private lab.

She couldn't go to madam Pomfrey, the outline of the man waiting nearby shook her to the core. She practically tumbled down the stone steps. Turning on the light. She walked to the end of the room to access his storage and looked for the bruising potion.

Sadly he was all out, she debated if she should make some. He had all the ingredient. A second glance at the time and decided to do just that. Moving faster than she ever did in the morning got gathered the ingredients and began. She had the potion memorized by now from the time she had needed it in the past.

She constantly glanced at the time, it was now 5:15, just maybe she would finish it in time that he wouldn't notice a thing. She gulped. She would have to figure out how to fix her jaw too before he came. Her body screamed at her, and half way she decided to take some other potions for swelling and healing. The sound of the door opening and closing brought on a sinking feeling in her stomach.

The door to the lab creaked open slowly and she panicked and found herself frozen her eyes tightly shut as the unmistakable steps of Professor Snape went down.

"What in merlin are you doing in my chambers, in my lab, brewing with my ingredients!?" he growled angrily as he approached her frozen body. When she stood there without an answer he spoke again. "You had better have an explanation for skipping dinner and..." venom was spilling from his tongue and she couldn't hear anymore. Somewhere between the lines he stopped talking and she still gave no answer he reached for her shoulder, his patience running thin and turned her around to give her one of his famous deadly glares.

However he didn't expect the pained whimper when he yanked her to face him and nor did he expect to see a swollen bruised face. From the moment he saw her by her mother's side never did he ever think she looked hideous. Even with how thin she was back then. She had a beautiful face that most turned to, and some would kill for. However for the first time he was taken aback with how distorted her face looked.

Her cheeks were swollen on both sides like someone who's just gotten their tooth yanked out. They looked so red and looked so badly beaten that there were red spots of torn skin with blood peeking through it even. Her open mouth hung a bit showing an ugly tear on her swollen lips. However the swelling on her face seemed to get smaller by the second. In which he noticed the empty bottle that now sat on the table. With the label on it he realized that she had gotten her hands on some swelling reducing potion.

He stood in shock and hadn't realized the step back he had taken when he spun her around to face him.

Her once beautiful eyes were surrounded by black and blue and the side of her head as well. Her beautiful long hair hung on her lifeless and tangled. No matter how much he didn't want to look anymore he couldn't. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the disturbing sight in front of him.

Her eyes refused to meet his, so instead his eyes wondered to the rest of her body.

Her uniform was on her like a mess, the tie loosened roughly, some of her buttons were missing and some extremely loose on the thread. Her collar no doubt yanked and her socked that normally reached below her knees were now at the bottom, bunched up. She held herself around her arms as she hung her head lower. She had her sleeves rolled up, she always did when she did potion, and he could see cuts and bruises on her arms, as well as her legs. She was shaking. He wasn't sure if it was from what had happened to her or the pain of her body. Or both.

"Who..." he began but stopped when he saw how strangely aligned her lower mouth was till he saw it hanging partially open. He approached her and gently took hold of her jaw, having understood what was wrong with it. She winced at his touch, sensitive to it, but he put some pressure. There was a pop and he let go.

He watched her close her mouth properly.

He walked around her and attended to the potion she making. Understanding everything now without a word spoken by her. She was attacked, she ran away, she came to the only place she felt safe in and she tried to fix herself up by herself.

Her back facing him she remained where she stood frozen as he finished off the potion and poured it into two veils. He would have made way more considering how bad she looked.

He glanced at her as he took the bottle to her. Her thin shaky hands moved and circled around it and downed them both. She gave a nod of thanks.

He reached for her hand, and though she was expecting a hard grip to drag her, his hold was gentle and careful. He guided her outside the dark room of his lab up into the sitting room.

He seating her down and she instantly curled up.

"Who did this?" he sat where he always did, on the same couch on the furthest seat. His voice was low, anyone else who heard it would of thought he was calm and collected. But Daisy knew that that tone meant he was really angry. Dangerously angry. She lowered her eyes and he stared at her waiting patiently this time.

"I don't know..." her voice sounded of someone who had screamed for hours. It was rusty and sore and scrappy. It hurt too. It was six now, dinner didn't end till seven. He had come early and for good reasons. He had made Daisy promise since the year before that she was to be present for every meal. Since than she had gained a good amount of weight, a healthy amount. But it wasn't her absent alone the caused his early live. It was a feeling.

A very unsettling feeling. Severus wasn't a man of 'gut feeling' he was an intelligent man that went through logic and sense not merely instincts alone. However since the start of dinner till 5:30 it had gotten too much. He had to urge to return back to his chambers, to end up finding her. The unsettling feeling must have been her distress.

He knew she wouldn't be open to talking about it now, her empty eyes spoke a lot for itself. His arm reached awkwardly over to her head without looking her way, with a gentle pulled her over to leave on him. He didn't know what he was doing, he wasn't good at this part of a relationship. He could get mad, he felt mad, he felt many things at the moment. He was mainly shocked at the sight of her and when that left him he remained angered. Furious. There was so many questions on his head and none he could ask.

He glanced down at the girl that now was resting on his shoulder. His arm behind her on top of the couch length. Her empty gaze and red eyes spoke in itself. He couldn't ask anything yet, it would either result in a fight or a break down and neither was a good option right now. He was never good at comforting though. He noticed her jaw clench and unclench. Her swollen face had decreased considerably and so has her bruising.

"Can I... Stay here for the night... Sir?" her voice was so unsure, so hesitant, with a desperate edge hidden in it.

"I haven't prepared a room" he answered truthfully. "I'll walk you to your dorm when the time comes" she merely nodded. "Any dreams?" He tried to change the topic. The silence that followed disturbed him, clearly she had dreamt something and it bothered him even more knowing that. He's told her countless times to tell him, over and over, even headmaster had brought it up a few times. Yet she rarely ever came to him on her own to tell him, not unless it was happening at the moment, or some danger falls on her. It got on his nerves how stubborn she can be about it, no, it got on his nerves more when she refused to lean on him, relay on him, unload anything on her shoulders to him. He always had to demand for it, even after tonight, after their make up, she still...

She took her wand out and accio'd her dream book and handed it over to him. She wasn't in the mood to talk. He opened the book and read from one hand. He saw the dates on each one, one after the other and he couldn't hold back the anger anymore, they were practically every night and she hadn't told him, or anyone for that matter when she was suppose to. He stood up sharply and turned to her, she finally began looking like her normal self, with a anger flick of his wand her clothes were sitting normally on her body now, buttoned up and fixed. She sat up straight and looked at his angry eyes, before he said anything her eyes flickered down, her long lashing hiding her brilliant blue eyes.

"You are to report about these dreams" She gave him a nod. "And yet what is this?!" He flipped through the pages at the dates of the dream, nearly every week. "When have you reported any of these to me?!" She curled up tighter at his sharp voice, wincing at it. "Look at me" His voice demanded it harshly. "How many times do I need to repeat myself Daisy"  
"I know-"

"I beg to differ!" He didn't yell, Severus did not need to yell, he was a man who didn't need to raise his volume to quiet people, to grab their attention, to shut them up. His tone did the talking for him, his expression of words were more harsh and painful than a yell. He saw her flinch at his words. "We have talked about this over and over and yet it seems to never sink into the apparent Ravenclaw mind of yours" He growled leaning close to her. "I'm beginning to question that hat" He added. She clenched her legs tighter, she didn't need this now, not after everything. "Enough of this stubbornness, when will you learn" He spat as he fell into his so called favorite armchair, suddenly exhausted.

It wasn't because she didn't want to tell him, or anyone, it was just too hard to. Her dreams weren't always in order, it didn't make sense, some nights when she woke up and recorded her dreams, she would write in point form. Not only that, some dreams shook her so badly that remembering it made her panic, scared. When silence fell he looked at her again, with less angry eyes, her bags were forming again like it did the year before, she wasn't sleeping well it seemed.

"I'm scared" She finally said in raspy quiet voice that he barely could hear. "My dreams..." They had gotten so scary that she tried to avoid sleep as much as possible could. Her most recent nightmare was seeing a large snake her and seeing professor dying before her eyes, leaving him so bloody, and hurt. She'd scream, she'd cry out but nothing changed. The dream would repeat over and over, and she'd watch it over and over. She shoved her face into her legs at the remembrance.

"My dreams are all over the place, it's not like 'this is what's going to happen' It's not in order. Not to mention they're scary...a lot of bad things are going to happen Professor..." She clenched onto her legs so tightly her knuckles were turning white as well as her nails. "The worse part is I don't even know what or when or how, or anything!" frustration showing in her voice as she shoved her head into her legs again. "I don't understand!" she yelled into her leg.

Her eyes teared up but she hid it well, if it wasn't for his observing skills he wouldn't have noticed it. His face softened and her closed his eyes letting out a sigh. He didn't mean to get mad at her per say. Of course, if today had been any other normal day where she had been safe he might have been angry at her not telling her dreams to him. But he was mainly anger at himself. He had known something was wrong when he first entered the great hall for dinner, before noticing her absence on his Slytherin's table. And from what he'd picked up from his Slytherin, no one else knew where she was. Merely that she was tired. If he hadn't pushed it off and decided to wait it out despite his twisted gut feeling that he should leave. Had he acted sooner he could have saved her. Had he acted sooner he could have caught who it was and hex'ed them to oblivion, revive them and do it all over again.  
"Do you have any idea who did this...?" somehow she understood his question and shook her head. "Was it an adult? A student? A male or female?" he questioned.  
"Male, probably adult..." she answered quietly. He was tempted, so very tempted so see for himself, to invade her mind but he didn't want a repeat of last time. He couldn't risk that.  
"Did you see his face?" she shook her head.  
"he blindfolded me..." despite what happened to her only two hours ago she felt calm, calmer than she thought she would be. She was still hurt and disgusted, she was mad and her body felt sick. Perhaps it was because she cried everything out or maybe... She glanced at the man seated in an armchair. He wasn't looking at her, he looked lost in a thought. Troubled even. The way his eyes twitched a bit shows he's holding back on saying or doing something. Combined with his jaw tightening. Perhaps because she was here, the atmosphere of the room, the memories, the colors, and the man.

His eyes rested on hers and she looked away turning red a bit from being caught.  
"You're still angry" she said quietly, her eyes looking down her legs.  
"Yes" he answered honestly.  
"Is it at me?" she continued and he paused. He was feeling many things. He was angry at himself but more so at whoever did this to her. He was angry at the universe that keeps doing these things to her. He was relieved that for the most part she seemed in one piece, and the damage was mainly above the hips. He had been angry at her, but it hardly lasted long. He couldn't be mad at her when she's been through such a horrible thing. He was also conflicted on what to do now for her. Did she need comfort, would holding her be too soon now? Did she want time alone, should he talk or not?

"No" he decided to say, "not anymore" she nodded once. "You should eat. You still have a bit more to gain" she nodded again and got up to the kitchen. He hated when anyone didn't reply further than a nod but he let it slip. There was a time and place for that."There's no need, Ill ask for a house elf"

"I want to cook" she said without meeting his eyes as she entered the kitchen anyway. He remained there his elbow on his knees, his palms together and fingers rested on his lips, thinking. Thinking of who it could have been. He heard plates and pots clicking and occasionally he would glance inside the kitchen to see what she is doing.

"Are you following Poppy's diet?" He asked from the other room. She popped her head out.

"Yes"

"And what are you going to be making?"

"Lentil soup" It was a great source of iron, and for most girls, iron seems to always be lacking.

"Hardly enough nutrients" He grumbled at her choice, arching a brow.

"I plan on adding chicken bits, some sauteed onions and adding lemon juice once it's done" She said turning back into the kitchen. He kept his arched brow, the girl liked to change the diet Poppy has given her. Adding a bit of a flare of her own and changing it up. For the most part she seemed to add things rather take away. The soup with her little twist sounded good, a part of him hoped she made too much he hadn't had a good dinner with the twisted feeling in his stomach. It wasn't long till she joined him, the soup required to be seated to soften the lentils till it's practically mush.

"Perhaps dreamless potion would come in hand for you" He suggested and she shook her head.

"I thought about that too, but...what if I miss something important?" She shook her head again at that thought but she _was_ tired, extremely tired. She struggled to fall asleep, and she struggled to _stay_ asleep and it was beginning to show up on her face. The puffiness under her eyes, the darkness and lines seem to worsen each time he saw her. He would have suggested a sleeping potion, but the addictive-ness it brought was too risky for her to get used to it. Not that a dreamless was completely harmless.

"Professor, do you know how Barty Jr looks like?" he frowned at this random question. The man was a fanatic follower of the dark lord. A horrible man that was known to do things to female victims specifically. He always thought he was a disgusting man.

"Yes" he answered. She took her wand out.

"Accio sketch book" a plain black book appeared and she took it, flipped a few pages and turned the book to face him.

It was a drawing of a man with brown hair, a slim face, thin lips and big round eyes. His hair combed to the side and short, his nose like a roman nose. It was the face of Barty Crouch Jr. "Is this him?" she asked and he stared at the realistic drawing then looked into his eyes.

"I presume you've seen him in your dreams?" she turned the book so she could look and stared at the crazy looking man. The man in her dreams went from well groomed and dressed to a madman. However one thing that stood out, was his tendency to lick his lips. The same way Moody did. She merely nodded to his question. There was a knock on the door that had them lock eyes, he took hold of her arm and quietly rushed her into his bedroom, placed one finger over his lips and closed the door. He turned and went over as yet another knock was giving, a heavy hand clearly, a big heavy hand. He opened to door to see Igor, headmaster of Drumstrang school.

"Severus, we need to talk" Daisy leaned her ears to the door. The rough voice and accent of the man were obvious.

"Surely there is a better time Igor" The man had composed himself like his usual self so quickly.

"I've waited long enough" there was sound of clothing and Daisy tried to see through the keyhole. "He is getting stronger, you know it as well as I" he spoke harshly and Daisy could just see a darkened area on his forearm. She couldn't make out what it looked like from the keyhole.

"Igor, we shall talk another time" Severus insisted.

"We can't stay here -"

"You may flee if you wish, I plan on staying" Severus grabbed the man's sleeve and shoved it down. They stared at each other in silence before the tall man turned and left, almost stomping each step of the way. Daisy saw Severus approaching the door and quickly pulled away. The door opened and he stood by the door, staring at her with slightly narrowed eyes. Her eyes widened when she heard the sound of bubbling and she rushed around him and into the kitchen. The soup was about to overflow but she took it off the stove before tipped over. The levels slowly decreased and she gave it a few stirs. It seems fine, with no burns, the pieces of chicken were fully cooked. She lowered the heat to half and covered the pot, returning it back on the heat to simmer for a bit more. He had followed her and merely watched.

"Perhaps it would be best to stay for the night" She turned with her eyes a bit wide. "Along with keeping the extra room ready for any future needs" He added as he turned to prepare the room for her.

* * *

She ended up staying there for the rest of the night. After the warm meal she excused herself to the prepared bedroom for her, the same as the year before. she accio'd some clothes and entered the shower. The hot water burned against her cold body in a tingling and pleasurable way that brought goosebumps all over her body. The man was in her room, adding some final touches. She felt her hair slowly gain water weight and flatten against her head, she gazed down watching the droplets of water flying and swirling into the drain. It had been a long and tiring day, full of painful experiences, but the presence of that man brought such calm to her. She took her time in the shower, scrubbing harder on the parts that hand her attackers touch. No matter how much she scrubbed the disgusting feel wouldn't seem to leave her. Her eyes teared up as an overwhelming wave of emotions hit her. She let out a soft cry before clenching her jaw and holding herself under the water. The door to the bathroom opened, and she stiffed and quickly held back her cries. of She examined her body for, finished up and then got out of the shower.

"Do answer when I knock Miss Malfoy" The growl of the man echoed in the bathroom. She turned a bit red, she hadn't heard his knocked at all. The shadow of the man moved and placed something down before turning and to leave. She hadn't even responded to him, nor did she trust her voice to speak. He paused at the door. "Daisy?"

"Y-yes, sir?"

"I want nothing more than to find who did this" His voice was cold and dangerously low. "And I will find him" With that he left and closed the door behind him.

The tears and emotions bottled up inside evaporated with his words, and she found herself feeling lighter. She finished up and stepped out to change into some Pjs. A knock on the door caught her attention.

"The room is complete, I need a word with you, I shall wait outside" With that he was gone without a reply from her.

She looked down as she tied her pj bottoms draw string in a bow, her eyes then looked at her hands. It had been more than a year since she's come to this world. More than a year since she's known magic. And no matter how much she read, she still wasn't used to magic, or the world around her. It still amazed her, and left her in awe. Even the littlest things, even when she could do some of those things. She turned to face the large mirror that covered half the bathroom wall. She stared at her tired eyes in the mirror. It wasn't that bad. She kept staring back at her blue eyes, and sighed. She looked pretty bad, but better than before, a bit better.

* * *

Severus had almost forgotten about Daisy's letter that she had dropped. The transfer letter, as he changed into more comfortably sleeping attired, he would occasion glance at the letter he left on his bed side. Originally he has no right or control to what she wanted to do or where she wanted to go. He was neither her guardian nor parent. However since knowing they were bounded, distance between the two would be unwise, for her and for him. He kept it at that, that the reason he wouldn't want her to transfer was purely because of their bond, nothing more, nothing less. Even though he knew there was more to it than merely their bond.

He sat on the couch facing the fire, seated in his armchair rather than the long couch they normally shared. The footsteps brought his mind to reality. The softness of her steps, quiet and gentle, the magical presence coming from behind him and around, it was no doubt her. Even if he hadn't found her here this evening, he wouldn't mistake those steps and that lovely smell of freshness. He composed himself quickly on the chair as she came in sight, sitting on the edge of the long couch closest to him. There she was, sitting in cute pajamas. She had grey pants that reached to her knees, with mint green draw strings at her waist, her plain shirt was white with a penguin on it, and matching mint slippers. She sat there shyly fidgeting with the ends of her shirt. She looked more awake now, nervous no doubt to what he wanted to discuss with her. Her cheeks were still rosy, as she kept her gaze down on the carpeted floor. He was tempted to just take her to bed and sleep holding her like a teddy bear. She looked so warm and cute.

"I apologize if I kept you waiting sir" Her voice was even quieter than usual, a bit sleepy. For some reason he found it attractive and he found himself clenching the armchair to keep himself seated.

Composed again he saw her walk around and onto her spot per usual, she took her slippers off as she lifted her legs up on the couch and hugged them into her chest. The fire was on, it was almost always on even in warmer seasons, this was the dungeons after all, it was always colder here. She stared at it and he saw her hair fall down gracefully. She had a soft smile on her lips and he blue eyes looked so gentle and soft and he watched.

"You know professor" He tilted his head a bit more towards her. "I was just thinking...I sort of forget that I can do magic...I wonder what my mother would think of me, if she could see me now, doing magic and brewing potions... I wonder if she'd think it's amazing or creepy..." He stared at her words, surprised. What amazed the man further about Daisy was her mentions of her mother. It certainly wasn't the first time she has. The mother clearly was ill in the mind, and extremely abusive from what he saw from his short encounter with the muggle. Any other child if given the opportunity in her situation to leave they would have in a instant, without a second thought. Yet from the beginning Daisy didn't want to leave her mother, and she never seemed to speak ill of her either. In fact her reasoning not wanting to go was that her mother would be alone. It wasn't because she was scared that her mother would say do or do anything. Simply that she couldn't leave her mother.

He remembered when he was a child, his father was an alcoholic and abusive as well. He hated being home, when his mother told him about Hogwarts he had begun counting the days to get away from that man. He never thought of him or wanted anything to do with him. He was happy to leave. Relieved to be as far away as possible. Through his years that didn't change much, he hated his father and pitied his mother.

Yet Daisy, even after more than a year, she thinks of her mother, worries about her. Where the girl found it in her heart to think such pure things on a woman who had treated her less than rubbish, he did not know. But it drew him to her more. Lily his own childhood friend dropped him instantly when he slipped up, mind you it wasn't a light mistake but still, Daisy was someone he'd known only more than a year, had forgiven him far more often than Lily ever had in her lifetime.

He had no idea what to say to that, so he said nothing. He remembered the letter she had dropped, the whole reason he wanted to speak to her, when she ran out on him during their special sessions. The letter she had dropped was a transfer letter to that giant's school. The thought of no longer teaching her or seeing her at all till the holidays brought a tightness to his chest that he couldn't deny. The girls presences and company was far too valuable and needed. Especially when he knew they were soulmates. Her presence gave him relief after a long day of teaching dunderheads, who didn't take potions serious.

Since the year started his chambers seemed much colder than ever, with silence that no longer pleased him like it once did. A silence like emptiness. He had many times thought of perhaps finding an excuse for her to live back here with him, but he figured it wouldn't be a good idea with how tempting she is, and with Igor and his situation with his dark mark. It wasn't a wise choice at all. Not to mention he would surely break his promise of waiting till she was of age.

He took his wand out and accio'd the letter and she looked surprised to see it. Having completely forgotten about it.

"Mind explaining this?" he floated it to her and put her knees down. She opened it, her eyes did not waver waver by the words on the paper.

"Madam Maxime seems to be fond of me" she explained. "she's given me this offer and Professor Dumbledore told me to think about it"

"Then are you leaving you're apprenticeship?" Her eyes that once sparkled were now almost gray, he almost regretted bringing this up.

"Headmaster said I could continue that over the breaks" she explained further. Her eyes never leaving the paper. The way she spoke and defended the offer seemed to him that she was leaving and his heart sunk. What of their bond? "I'm not going" she said before he could say anything. He saw her clench the paper tighter, despite her words she seemed conflicted. "Not that it would matter if I left..." She mumbled, lowering her head. Her shoulders sunk and she swung her hands down no longer looking at the paper. "I know whether I leave or not you're not affected by this" that wasn't true he thought. Her heart tightening up at the words. "You've been going on your life like this for too many years that my mere existence or disappearance wouldn't change that. You'd go back to your routine like always. But to me..." she took in a deep breath. "To me everything's completely ruined, my routine back with my mother, my life, everything's been flipped upside down." Her voice cracked and she went quiet for a moment. "A part of me... Thinks perhaps it would be better to leave..."

Severus's arm twitched at her words, wanting to reach for her.

"I could ask for a name change and I'd be away from anyone who knew me as a Malfoy, make up a lie that it was wrong and as years go on people will forget there was another Malfoy. Then everything will be fine. I also will no longer cause any problem to your image sir" she bit her lips again. "But... I can't" she cried the last word quietly. "I know I'm being selfish" she rubbed at her eyes and tears. "I-" he pulled over to him, he held her while she fell over him.

He couldn't remember when he started to even hug anyone, it seemed since she's come into his life everything's changed for him too. If it was her he didn't mind, perhaps it was the magical bond they shared, or maybe something deeper. He didn't care anymore, he had long battled it. Denied it, fought it, but it wasn't something easy to ignore. Especially Daisy.

"Quiet" this girl who has rarely ever asked for anything, who had never been given the basic things such as a family who love her, is calling her self selfish, for wanting to stay with her friends. It was him for being selfish, he wanted her all to himself, if he could he would lock her up here forever to keep her all to himself. He felt her shake in his arms and she burrowed herself into his wide shoulders, clenching tightly on his robes. He did hate it when she cried, he felt such an overwhelming feeling in his chest and heart, and heaviness on his shoulders. It was suffocating to see and the feeling was almost unbearable. Perhaps he felt her pain too, he couldn't tell if that was the pain in his heart or the sight of her crying.

* * *

Once Daisy had calm down he told her to wait in the lab while he changed into sleeping attire. It was a navy set, with nice free breathable fabric. His top had long sleeves, and a button up, that he normally did not button completely. All day he would be buttoned up completely all the way up his thick neck, he preferred a more relax, and free attire for sleep. He would leave the first three, sometimes four buttons open and as well as the last one or two. He glanced at the bathroom door. During his patrol he had an extremely unsettling feeling, and his legs had moved on it's own accord. He had moved so quickly from one end of the castle till he found Daisy. He glanced at the book on his bedside. It was a book he recently picked up on soulmates. There wasn't much information, as finding a soulmate was so rare, there hasn't been much documented or studied. However it seemed to be far more advanced than he thought. Far more powerful than he has read. He was certain she had called out to him somehow, how else was he able to find her without even knowing why he was running in the first place? He worried for Daisy, the way she had thrown herself at him in the hall, was something unlike her. Much like himself she didn't depend on other people or relied on them, even when he would like it more if she did, at least to him. They were bounded after all, out of all people he was the most to be able to help her in time of need. Whether she knew this or not.

He climbed his way down the stairs of the dimly lit lab of his, dressed in his sleeping attire. He has no intentions of potion making. Her face had turned red the moment they looked eyes and she turned robotic-ly facing the wall. He smirked. She had seem him dressed in much less and yet she's embarrassed to see a bit of his chest. How innocent.

"come here" he instructed and she hesitated before walking over to him, keeping her head completely down. Once she was arms length he reached and pulled her body against him, the moment his hand touched her arm he felt like was finally able to breathe. The feeling was exciting. One hand was wrapped around her waist while the other tilted her chin up go him. Her eyes closed instantly, face completely red. The swelling was almost unnoticeable now, with a few dark spots here and there that have lightened considerably. His hand that held her waist stroked up and down and around.

"w-what are y-you doing?" she stuttered.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" she opened her eyes to drown into the darkest eyes. His voice was surprising soft.

"I'm fine sir..." his thumb ran over her lips and he stared down at them. Today had been a long day for him too, and lately his only way of recharging was her.

"Prepare another bruising potion, in case of any further unknown damage" still holding her close and staring at her lips, before completely letting go and stepping back. She nodded, staggered a bit at the lack of support suddenly and quickly got to work. It was only ten at night by now and she found her face reducing in heat by distracting herself with the potion. He remained in the room reading a book in his night attire and she did her best not to glance. His outfit bared his wide chest, full of scars each she was sure had a story. She practically dropped her tray of ingredient, he glowered at the near tragedy and she smiled apologetically. A knock on the door for the second time today had them both look up. He placed his finger on his lips again as he went up the stairs. After a few moments she heard the door opening.

"Severus" It was obvious who it was, with that old voice. "Prepared for sleep so early?" Albus commented.

"I was" he growled at the old man. "What brings you headmaster?" He moved aside and let the man in. Daisy stood at the bottom of the stairs to listen.

"Has Miss Malfoy told you of her offer yet?"

"Yes, she's told me she will decline the lovely offer" Nothing was lovely about it.

"But I must insist, it would be good for her to see the other schools, just for a few weeks at least" _A few weeks._ Daisy repeated, a few weeks with a different school, a french one. She didn't even know french. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic an all girls magic school with only the greatest things for the girls. "It'd be a good experience for her Severus" She heard the headmaster add.

"You speak as if it's my decision to make" She smiled at the tone of that man. He was clearly not liking any of it, she could tell but the tightness of his words.

"She takes your words into great consideration, for merely a month or two"

"I'll think about it"

"Thank you Severus" The old man was seated in a chair now, with Severus across from him not meeting the old man's eyes. Daisy returned to the potion. "Has she dreamt of anything as of yet?" Severus handed the book to Albus and he read from it, looking down his half glasses with his blue eyes twinkling as always. "I see..." Was the only thing he said before excusing himself. "Good night Severus, and" He looked around the room, "Whoever else..." He added before smiling down at his colleague and leaving.

Daisy poured the potion into a bottle just as the door fling up and down he came in a foul mood.

"No doubt you heard everything" He said in a unnecessary harsh tone. She merely nodded. "That old man knows something he shouldn't" She lowered her eyes.

"I think it's a good idea..." She said quietly as she watched the potion last remains drip into the nearly full glass bottle. He looked up at her surprised. "I don't think it'll hurt to see the place, It's already been over a year since I've learned about magic and the world of it, and no matter how many books I've read I still don't know anything"

"You want to go?" He asked. She placed the cauldron in the sink and grabbed the scrub.

"If it's only for a few weeks, I wouldn't mind, I mean...I..." He stood up confused to why she was talking in such a quiet and unsure way.

"You?" He walked a few steps closer.

"I guess getting away from all this could be good for me..." It clicked, since coming to Hogwarts she's had some really bad experiences, the bullying, the gossip the looks, and now the sexual attack. She was right, getting a bit of a breather would be nice at a place where you aren't judged by houses and what works in his favor is that they were all girls. He didn't have to worry about any male trying to hit her up. She was right, a bit of a break would do her some good. But a month, a month or two, could he bare that long without even seeing her? He struggled from merely a few days of not touching her let alone not seeing her. For her sake, he would have to deal with it someway.

"I agree" He finally said, the water turned on and she began to scrub.

"Then, I'll wait till they return back, and join them, and then I'll return around exam times." She was going to miss a lot of things, and she was nervous about meeting new people and being even more ladylike but this would be a nice break she told herself. The silence of just water rushing and scrubbing filling the room. No other words were said and right when she turned off the tap, two long arms wrapped around her. She felt the mans hair, and smelt the musky unmistakable smell that is his.

"Profess-"

"When you're done you may return to the room" He pulled away and left the lab. Leaving her feeling colder than before. She clenched the front of her shirt, she wondered if she was going to be fine without him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for the review, I haven't completely and thoroughly edited this, it took me a few days to write it and mid way I got a review! Thank you so much.**


	29. Chapter 29 Yule Ball and Betrayal

**_Severus's Apprentice: Betrayal_**

 **...**

 _I hated this day_

 _There's nothing left for me, yet I still try to reach, tried to swallow it all down, yet I can't seem to breathe. Just a single pill of mine, nothing else would suffice. I take it in now I'm alive. My phone is set on lock, and I don't really care, there's a tangle and a knot that I cannot to repair. I'm a tragedy, I'm ugly, I'm trying to hide. See me fall down, let me die here slowly. Nothing goes right, not a trace of honestly. I'm to blame, so I'll remain, black white, day night, it's all the same._

 _..._

* * *

The second contest went by and the third was coming up in a few days, the yule ball was before the last contest and Daisy had been asked by plenty of men. All which she had to decline. It seems Miss Menrow and a group of other singers will be doing the music for the party, the thought of seeing that lady made her sigh. No doubt she will be dressed in something that left nothing to the imagination, and no doubt for Severus too. Some students who have asked her to the dance with Severus Snape present got instant detention with flinch.

"Professor sure has been in a bad mood lately" Blaise commented as they walked to the great hall.  
"I wonder if its the yule ball" Laura suggested holding back a smile. She knew exactly why.

"Maybe" Theodore inputted.

"How many requests did you get Daisy?" Blaise asks.

"Like the whole school" Theodore playfully commented.

"She did get a lot of guys asking her" Laura played along.

"Hardly the whole school" Daisy corrected them.

"A lot of guys are going to be heart broken this year, by heartbreaker Daisy" Blaise teased and she pouted.

"It's not my fault, I just am not interested in any of them, I was thinking of just going with you guys as a group"

"I'm afraid Laura got asked out already Daisy" Her eyes widened, and she turned to her blushing friend.

"By who? You didn't tell me!" Laura looked down.

"It's one of those drumstrang guys" Theodore answered for her.

"OoooooH" Blaise teased.

"What about you guys?"

"I asked Daphne" Theodore said, "She said yes"

"I asked Millicent" Blaise told her, "She also said yes"

"Guess I'll be alone then" Daisy shrugged. "I wonder if Draco asked someone"

"You want to go with Draco" Theodore gave her a look.

"Guys, we're cousins, we don't swing that way, we're just friends, geez how many times do I have to repeat myself. When you're forced to see someone everyday during the summer and school you're kind of are forced to bond"

"does that include professor Snape" Laura said, hinting at something. Daisy turned red but hid it right away from the boys.

"Well he certainly is more tolerable." she said professionally.

"That's true..." Laura agreed. They entered the great hall that was now decorated in ice and snowflakes, with each day that neared the yule ball the great hall turned more and more beautiful. The moment Daisy took a seat at the end closest to the teachers, Marcus Flint took a seat next to her, he was captain of the Slytherin team. No doubt a lot of girls threw themselves on him, he was a good player, in more than just sports that is.

"I hear you're hard to get" He gave her an overly confident smirk. Girls loved a sport man. "How about going to the dance with me?" He leaned in close having her a smug look of confidence and she leaned back, Blaise and Theodore burst into laughter. Knowing Daisy, he was one of the last she'd agree to. The boy turned red with anger and embarrassment.

"What are you two baboons laughing at?" he aggressively said.

"Sorry Marcus. I'm not interested." she wanted to go with somewhere really but the pass week she's been getting glares every time a male approached her. Somehow where ever she was the man's glare reached her.

Draco came down the table and sat next to her just as Marcus tsked and got up to sit elsewhere.

"What's got his pants knotted up?" Draco looked at the back of his follow teammate before turning back to the food.

"At this rate Daisy you're going to be all alone for the ball" Pansy said seating not far from them. "You're being too picky" Daisy smiled awkwardly.

"You think so? I don't mind going alone" Pansy gasped.

"A girl going alone is just sad"

"It's fine, I just want to have fun with no strings attached" _I'd love to go with someone but..._ Daisy kept her forced smile avoiding looking to the left where Professor glared at her. They ate and chatted, she had a good night's sleep when she stayed with professor and since then she decided to never walk alone.

"Daisy what are you going to wear?" Laura asked across from her and she looked up having completely forgotten. With a piece of chi Ken frozen in air she thought about it. The silence made Laura speak again. "You do have something don't you?" Again no answer. "Daisy, the dance is only a day away!"

"I know, I know..."

"Don't worry, mother is sending you a dress." Draco said as he placed a potato in his mouth. "Father and Mother will be there too, as well as the Potters"

* * *

The yule ball had begun and Daisy struggled to put her dress on. Laura's date had already come and she had left her in the girls dorm alone. The dress was beautiful and as she reached around to zip up the back she thought of Lin and Linda. They used to help her out, she wondered how they were. Letting out a harsh breath she sighed, finally having zipped it up all the way. She looked into the mirror in the bathroom. The dress was an a-line dress, that was a baby pink color, with floral lace detailing starting from her waist up. The top of the dress was off the shoulders with a big 'v' back. Narcissa had also given her pink matching shoes. The heels were made of rose gold with leaves and peddle detailing it. She put on big silver earrings and a necklace that came in the package, and once she's placed on her last earrings her hair made itself. Put up in a beautiful big bin with a few braids wrapped around it. Lifting up the letter she smiled at the words and blushed.

 _Show him you're a woman. See you there flower._

Stepping out of the dorm she found her way to the transformed great hall where Blaise, Theodore and Draco stood with their dates chatting. She smiled and walked down the steps to them excitedly. Heads turned as she descended the stairs elegantly.

"Guys" They turned. Draco had neatly combed his hair to the side, dressed in a classic black and white tux, they all were.

"Woooow" Blaise said only to be elbowed by his date, he winced and shut up.

"Where's Laura?" She asked.

"Already dancing" Theodore answered. "Which we should be too" The two boys left, leaving Draco with a beautiful girl named Astoria Greengrass. She glared at Daisy because Draco wasn't paying attention to her anymore. Daisy smiled an awkward smile, gulped and excused herself quickly to enter the ball room. She gapped at the redecorated room, realizing her mouth was hanging open she shut it. Her eyes however wondered around the winter wonderland of the Narcissa called her over, with a big smile she walked over to her. Over their heads she saw that an area of lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights — meaning hundreds of actual living fairies were sitting in the rosebushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statues of what seemed to be Father Christmas and his reindeer.

Before she could say anything Narcissa gave her a big hug. The lady as always dressed only in the finest, a one shoulder silver dress with many folds and layers, a silver belt around her tiny waist, with a chiffon like cape behind her. She looked like a Greek goddess of some sort. Lucius on the other hand was wearing a navy tuxedo made of velvet material, left complete unbuttoned to relieve a white shirt and a bow tie. His hair was tied at the back, with his usual cane, they looked like a kings and queen.

"I knew it would suit you!" she exclaimed far too cheerfully, hugging her tighter.

"Misses Malfoy" Daisy crocked out. "I c-can't breathe"

"Let the girl go Narcissa" Lucius tried and his wife did, after some time, Lucius looked up with a smirk on his face.

"Evening Potters" Daisy turned slowly to see the red head girl that had caused some problems a year ago with Professor. She wore a red beautifully long trumpet dress, that hugged at her curves before draping down her long legs. With a small slit in the middle to show off her heels when she walked. Her arms wrapped around a dark haired man dressed in a typical tuxedo, his hair brushed to the side with round glasses. This must be Harry's parents. Lily's grew worried when she saw Daisy staring at James Potter, before shifting her eyes to Lily's green ones.

"I presume this is the new Malfoy member" Daisy put on a elegant smile and with a slight bow of her head she greeted James like someone of royalty. "As high class as ever I see"

"We expect no less" Lucius added, pleased with her act. It wasn't long till Severus entered the room joining them. Daisy saw Lily's eyes twinkle at the sight of the man entering the room. His hair brushed back and tied at the back, dressed in a black tuxedo with a tail, open, showing his white shirt under with a bit of riffles near his chin, a bow tie, and dress pants. He entered cuffing his sleeves. James face turned sour.

"You're still here I see" Severus gave him a disgusted look.

"I see you keep coming back here" He said back with a sneer before his eyes landed on Daisy. With the heels she looked much taller, and the hair added a few more years. She didn't even look like a student. She moved to his side instantly and Narcissa watched amused.

"You forgot a button sir" She pointed out at a sleeve and without thinking did it for him. James narrowed his eyes, a student who actually was nice to Severus? How unusual.

"James" Lily spoke closely to his husband. "Don't make a scene" he turned to her.

"I didn't want to come for a reason Lily and you know it" He whispered to her.

"Please darling" Daisy wanted to gag, the woman clearly had a wandering eye, the amount of glances she sent to Severus were inappropriate. The two turned away and she gave one last look to Severus before walking off. Severus kept his eyes away from Lily but Daisy could tell he felt something. Conflicted, upset, probably many other things.

"Alright students!" Heads turned as the band got ready with instruments, Miss Menrow was dressed in a long blingy dress with a side slit that showed way too much of her leg and way too much cleavage, she could see Professor McGonagall disapproving of it to headmaster. A hand pulled Daisy back and she turned to Professor.

"Your back is showing" He whispered, trying his best not to growl too much at the sight of her lovely bare back.

"Doesn't she look lovely Severus?" Narcissa butted in. "Like a proper princess"

"I assume this was your idea then?"

"The dress?" Narcissa smiled. "Of course" He walked over to his childhood friend.

"She's barely sixteen Narcissa, what are you dressing her in?"

"Not long now and she'll be of age Severus, look around you, their are far worse dressed students than her" Narcissa's eyes furrowed for a second and she spoke unsure. "Did she always have those markings on her back?" They were barely visible, a pale green that you'd really have to look to see.

"Yes, they're new, I'm not sure if she's even aware of it herself"

"At least they look nice I suppose" he looked displeased and glanced again at Daisy's back. Her shoulder blade showed, and her lovely pale creamy skin stood out against the dress. The v was so low, half way she was practically naked in his mind.

"That's besides the point," he took them aside leaving her alone as he explained to the Malfoy's the attacking situations Daisy has had.

Daisy turned and joined the crowd as the music began, the champions were to dance first. Everyone was dressed beautifully, some even had their own tradition clothing from their country. A tap on the shoulder and she turned to see Lily.

"I need to talk to you" Daisy stared up at the red head, this was Professor's childhood friend and love interest. The woman seemed to have come over or spent time with Severus multiple times after her marriage with another man. Daisy merely nodded and followed her outside the great hall. There was a half moon outside.

"What is it?" When Daisy turned she found herself at the end of a wand. She followed it up to the ladies annoyed face.

"You know too much, if James knows...if he finds out..."She began panic in her eyes."I can't have Harry know either" she tightened her grip on her wand. "I have to do this"

"Harry already knows" Daisy lied.

"What, you told him!?" the wand lowered a bit.

"After telling him how rude I was on our first meeting, I couldn't resist" she continued to lie easily, trying to keep herself composed.

"You snake, if you weren't there, if you weren't here, Severus and I..." When Lily's eyes lowered Daisy grabbed her wand and yanked it out of her hand, throwing it aside.

"Professor and you, what? You were taking advantage of him!" She clenched her jaw.

"You're just a child! What do you know about love?!" Lily raised her hand and slapped Daisy across the face. Scratching her across the face drawing blood. "Don't go around talking high and mighty just because Severus was kind enough to take you in!"

"Dear? Is everything okay...?" James walked up from behind Lily, and saw his lover's wand on the ground.

"See? She's a horrible child like I told you" Lily instantly burst into tears and ran into her husbands arms shaking. James narrowed his eyes at Daisy. Daisy hit her slapped cheek with her hand, and her head turned away, he saw no sighs of attack on his wife.

"What did she do dear?" He asked.

"She...she..."

"Do you see my wand out sir?" Daisy interrupted. When neither replied she excused herself and walked away. She stepped by the bathroom and waited till she stopped bleeding before returning back to the ball. Walking back into the party, no one paid attention to her reddened cheek. The dance had started and everyone was into the music and their partner to look else where. Her face was suddenly cupped by slender hands and she looked up into the brown eyes of Narcissa.

"What happened to your face?" Daisy pulled away, Lucius and Severus stood behind her. "Was it...Was it what Severus told us-"

"No" She instantly cut her off, her hands fisted, frowning.

"Thanks for asking for my permission to tell them sir" She said bitterly. It wasn't something she wanted anyone to know. It wasn't something people normally wanted to share.

"Severus was-"

"And I'm fine! Nothing happened" With that she turned away from the three and walked deeper into the crowd of people. She felt so angry, so annoyed. Everywhere she tired someone had a problem with her, nothing was ever right, she was so fed up with it all, she just wanted to have fun, why did something always ruin it. She stood to the side as everyone danced, even headmaster was dancing. Hagrid took hold Headmistress Maxime and began dancing with her too. She watched all the twirls to the beautiful song. The main singer was a black man with a tall hat and bright white straight teeth. After a few songs it changed to more classical Christmas songs, and everyone began free styling their dance.

"I won't even wish for song~" Menrow sang swaying left and right ad she did.

"Come one Daisy" Blaise encourage from the crowd, they were all together, she smiled and joined them, dancing all together and laughing.

"Never seen moves like those before Daisy" Theodore said, mimicking her. "They look like fun" Daisy lifted her dress skirt so she wouldn't trip and kept dancing.

"I'm making it up as I go, and you know what" She bent down to take off her shoes. "They're beginning to hurt" Laura followed her and did the same thing.

"Oh she's serious now!" Theodore teased. Daisy spun and jumped, doing whatever she remembered in the muggle world that she had seen. She showed them weird robotic movement and some pop dancing that grabbed more than their attention. Soon enough she had group watching and joining her. Her beautiful hair was coming undone and people were cheering and whistling.

* * *

A few hours later the Malfoy's said their good byes, having to get up early the next morning. Daisy after her little show turned to see if Severus saw any of it, and found him missing.

"I'll be back guys, got to do some lady things" they nodded and she left the room to go to the bathroom.

"Severus" She froze at the name around the corner.

"We mustn't" The voice was unmistakably Severus, and the lady was Lily.

"Please, don't you love me?"

"Lily...I..." he sounded almost breathless. Daisy's heart tightened.

"It's that girl isn't it?"

"Daisy-"

"See?! Never since we were children did I ever hear you call someone by their name"

"She's my student Lily"

"How many other students do you call by their first name?"

"A mere slip of the tongue"

"Severus, I've known you since you were a boy! You don't do slip ups!" She heard him sigh and she found herself holding her breath.

"Our time has gone Lily it's too la-" the sound of wetness, something had cut him off before she realized the woman had kissed the man.

"Severus, don't say that, I'll leave James just, just please" Daisy waited, she knew she shouldn't be here, that she isn't suppose to here any of this but she couldn't find it in herself to leave. Tears stung her eyes as the man said nothing. Flashes of what would happen if the man did pick this woman. "I came for you..."

"Lily..." Daisy's eyes closed tightly. _Don't say her name like that...Only call me like that._ "I...can't"

"Forget that girl! She nearly did something to me earlier, she was so rude and stuck up" She felt the man's tone change before he spoke.

"You...it was you who hit her?"

"She took my wand away from me Severus, she-"

"Lily?" Daisy turned so fast at the new voice behind her, as James walked up behind her looking for his wife. "Where'd she go now..." he muttered to himself, his eyes met Daisy's teary blue ones and his face softened.

"What was your name again?" He asked approaching her. "Daisy wasn't it? Remus tells me you were a wonderful student despite my wife's words. Did some great things for a friend of mine. I really appreciate it." When Daisy said nothing he continued. "My wife's name is a flower too, you know?" He reached for her cut cheek, looking at it with sad eyes. "Does it still hurt?" He brushed it gently. His hands were very different than Severus'. They weren't as long, nor as rough as professors. They weren't hands that worked with dangerous potions. They felt kind. She felt something stuck in her throat as she tried to speak.

"It's nothing Professor can't fix" She croaked quietly.

"Professor?"

"Professor Snape" It was hard to control her pained voice, her throat was beginning to heart from holding back the tears that threatened to come out.

"How you get along with that man is beyond me." The man said, his face souring.

"He helped your friend too you know" She found it hard to defend Professor knowing what was happening around the corner.

"I know...It's an old rivalry we have..." She merely nodded. "Have you seen my wife?" Daisy's eyes lowered sadly.

"Do you love her sir?"

"With all my heart" came the instant reply.

"Do you think she loves you just as much?" He was taken aback by the second question and placed his hand under his chin to think.

"There are days where there is a distant look in her eyes, but I believe she does" His face brightened up as he asked her. "Do you have someone you like?" His smile dropped when he saw those big blue eyes look up at him, the tears that gathered around her tear duct was evident.

"I d-do," She barely whispered. "but...I d-don't think he..." Tears were falling now, and he head lowered as she pushed her hands into her eyes.

"Daisy...?" He approached her closer, hesitantly. "I haven't seen her sir" She managed to say. "Y-your wife...I don't know where she is..." It wasn't a lie, she hadn't seen the lady, merely heard them around the corner. She felt his hand on her shoulder, but she kept rubbing at her eyes, shoving her emotions down, locking them up as fast as she could. Till her face dried and she looked back up at the man. "Sorry about that" She said shakily, "Suddenly crying" She tried to laugh it off and he gave her a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry too, you must really love this person" Daisy merely smiled back weakly. "Best of luck for you Daisy"

"As well to you in finding your wife sir" She answered, he nodded in thanks and walked pass her, Daisy tried to stop the man from going further down the hall, she prayed they were no longer there.

"Wait-" But it was too late, the man's wand was out, his face that was once gentle to her turned to shock and then anger.

"Snivellus!" She grabbed onto the man's arm that held the wand.

"Don't!"  
"Let go Daisy"

"No!" She held tighter. Lily stood behind Severus, completely scared. Severus opened his mouth only to be cut off. "Don't you dare say anything about her coming onto you" he yelled.

"Mister Potter!" James turned to Daisy eyes wide. "It's not want you think, I can even show you if you'd like" He was shaking now, it was all slowly clicking in his head, she was hiding behind Severus, why was she hiding behind him if he was hurting her, if he was forcing her. She should be running back to his side but she clung onto Severus with teary scared eyes. Eyes the told him she was guilty.

"No..." He finally said. "I thought you stopped talking to him...since sixth year...-"

"We were just catching up James-" She tried.

"Shut up! Then why are you hiding behind him as if caught in something you shouldn't be doing Lily! We aren't fourteen anymore for you trick me!"

"J-James-"

"How long!?" He yelled.

"W-what-"

"For how long!?"

"Since Harry was b-born-" he clenched onto his wand so tightly Daisy thought it was going to snap.

"Move out of the way Severus..." It was the first time he ever called him by his name properly, and the man did.

"W-wait Severus-"

"Don't you dare talk to him!" James approached her. "I can't...I can't even..." the angry, the shock, the betrayal all hit him at once. There was tears in his eyes. "We're going home..." He told his wife before taking hold of her arm and apparating away. Daisy stared at where they once were, with a sad look. She felt sorry for the man. Her chin was pulled to her left as Professor examined her cheek. She pulled away from him and he stood there.

"Why is it you always hear everything?" She clenched her dressed, frowning with her eyes tearing up.

"It's not like I wanted to hear those things" she said quietly, "You think I want to hear the man I love being smooched by another woman? You think I want to know how much you struggled to say that you don't want her?! Saying I'm merely your student" She met his eyes with angry teary blue eyes. His eyes widened at her confession. She bit her lips painfully, this wasn't how she wanted to tell him. He grabbed her and pulled her around the corner as a few students walked by.

"That was a great party"

"Yeah that Slytherin girl had some moves"

"Yeah I tried asking her out but she said no"

"Seriously?"

"She came alone though"

"Wow"

With his hand over her mouth he held her close to him hidden in the shadow as they went off to the distance. She pulled away instantly, the anger now was completely replaced with hurt. She turned away to walk off.

"Daisy I-"

"I'm not a replacement! I told you!" She blurted out "'another flower'" She turned, she was a mess, tears were streaming down her face now, she could hardly see, her hair no longer neatly up in a bun. The tears stun her cheek and she winced. "Daisy" He took hold of her hand and guided her away from the ending party and down to the dungeons. He entered his chambers and turned to her, unraveling her tight bun for her hair to open and fall down beautifully with slight waves from her braids. She was crying hard now, her cheeks bleeding again, mixing with her tears. He tilted her chin up and rubbed at her face with his handkerchief. She pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me..." She mumbled holding herself. She felt cold, and empty and heavy. "I don't want this anymore, I'm giving up" She curled up, her hands covering her face as tears poured down, shaking violently. "I'm giving up on you...it's too painful, I don't even know what we are" Two strong arms wrapped around her tightly, and she froze for a moment in surprise.

"Don't say that" She had never heard him sound so hurt before. He burrowed his face into that slender part between her neck and shoulder. "Give me more time..." He held her tighter. "I had gotten used to solitude and rather enjoyed it, till now, it seems silence is unbearable, I heavily dislike the coldness of my chambers when you are absent from them" Her tears had stopped running at his words. "Merely your presence relaxes me, only you. You came to me accepting of everything kindheartedly." Her arms slowly raised up to wrap around him. "Give me more time" He repeated. "I'm not someone...who can easily say things like that..." Tears formed at the ends of her eyes again.

"You're so cruel..." she said quietly, "and unfair" so easily he could swipe her heart away with just a few words. His voice, his smell, she couldn't resist it. When he pulled away he looked down at her was a frowning conflicted look. She looked to her side. "I'm too forgiving... I think maybe I have a hidden hufflepuff trait" he almost smiled at her, feeling extremely relieved at her word of forgiveness.

"I had no intentions of returning to her" he knew better than to fall for Lily's words now. He was naive before.

"I heard" she said quietly. He tilted her chin up and she nearly flinched from his touch. He felt a stab in his heart but he couldn't blame her, he tried not to take it personally, and examined her cheek.

"It's opened completely." he took her around the couch and sat her down, left to grab a few ointments from his lab and returned back. He handed her a potion to aid in infection. She drank it. Another bottle he had a clear potion, some big tweezers and some cotton balls."This will burn" he dripped some of the clear substance on the cotton ball, which were held by the tweezers. Tilted her chin away with his other hand he dabbed it on her cut. She winced and held her breath, closing her eyes at the painful sting. After a few more dabs he stopped and grabbed a black jar with some white paste and smeared it on. The cold cream felt nice after the stinging. He pulled away when he was done.

"I probably look like a mess huh..."

"I find it hard to see that" her eyes widened and she turned to him. He had his half of his face covered with his hand, covering his mouth completely. She saw some pink peek through from between his fingers and his eyes seemed fixed on the fire. It was the closest thing to a physical compliment she had ever gotten from him.

"Do you like the dress?" she got up and gave him a spin. He glanced at her before returning back to the fire, his face still covered.

"too revealing" his voice muffled against his hand.

"I couldn't hear" she tried to pull his hand away from his mouth. "You always tell me to use my tongue so you could hear an answer, will I can't hear you, move your hand" she struggled against his strength. He finally removed it and she fell onto the couch from the momentum of pulling. She looked up at him.

"It's far too revealing, you're practically naked and everyone saw it" he grumbled.

"Naked?!" she sat up straight and looked down at herself. "How?! Did you see what everyone else was wearing?"

"Nevermind them, I could care less for their stupidity and lack of modesty"

"I don't even have cleavage showing, only my back and collar bow if that counts"

"Practically whole back" he corrected.

"Hardly, just half"

"Just half" he mocked. She pouted and frowned.

"Well good!" She said annoyed "I'm glad it displeased you because you went and told the world about a private incident"

"Merely your guardians"

"It was personal, I didn't anyone else to know"

"I needed people I trust to watch over you when I'm not around, especially with you dressed like that in a horde of horny teens!" he snarled, leaning on top of her now.

"It would have still been nice if you had asked first." she said finally and quietly, staring up at her. They held their gaze for awhile, his jaws clenched.

"Fine" he surrendered. "My apologies" her eyes landed on his thin defined lips and her face saddened.

"She kissed you" Her shoulder sunk and she looked away, her hands were on either side of her head, her hair scattered under her and most of her dress hung over the edge of the couch. His dark hair was still gelled back, and tied, his whole face was visible and it suited him well. He said nothing but stare at her saddened eyes that slowly met his dark ones. He didn't understand why she was sad. He knew he had heard her right when she said he is a man she loves. But he couldn't come to terms of what those words meant. The pieces didn't fit. Why did she love him of all men? Draco would be suited for her, he makes her laugh and have lots of fun, Blaise had been kind to her too and they seem to have a good flow between them. Yet he, he was a much older, bitter man, with jet black dark hair, with a large unattractive nose along with a face that wasn't too good to look at. His body wasn't all that amazing either, he wasn't buff or bulky like the boys of Drumstrang. Girls seem to like that. She knew about death eaters, she knew he was involved in that, she knew he was no pure person. It only confused him more why or what she was drawn to by him. He thought of perhaps it was the soul mate bond they had but dismissed the thought. Having such a bond didn't mean love was formed. He knew that. Before any other thoughts went through his mind Daisy had leaned forward and pushed her soft rosy lips against his gently.

She pulled away, it was only a peck, her face was completely red, all the way to her ears and she refused to meet his eyes after her act.

"How daring of you to tempt me" he whispered in her ears.

"I just w-wanted to make sure I was the last to t-touch those lips" she said looking to her side. Instantly her mouth was taken over by his, his hand slid under her head to lift it up and deepen the kiss. She moaned at the sudden hungry kiss. She felt like she was drowning further and further into this man as he ravished her mouth and did a thorough exploring inside her mouth before pulling away. She let out a gasp for air, panting with hazy eyes.

"I don't think you realize how much you entice me...or are you doing it on purpose?" he growled into her neck and she whimpered. He pulled back to get a look at her. The moment he leaned back she covered her face with both her forearms. "Let me see your face" she shook to say no. "Daisy" a hand went to her forearm to pull it away.

"No..."

"let me see"

"No" he narrowed his eyes. How dare she not let him see. He bit at her neck, his patience wearing thin. She let out a soft cry and her hands lowered a bit. In a quick swift movement her lifted both her hands over her head. "Professor..." her cheek injured was healed now, leaving just a bit of redness around the area. Her ears were red from embarrassment and even her nose a bit. Her eyes were sparkling with her brows furrowed. His other hand pulled her chin to face him. "Do not deny me, I want to see" her eyes closed and her lips parted as if welcoming him. They had felt so lovely on his lips, unlike Lily's thin lips. Daisy had plump, soft juicy lips that were hyper pigmented, they were always rosy. With a beautiful defined cupid bow. They were too irresistible. Lily's lips were ordinary ones, thin with a decent cupid bow and a nude pink color. They weren't plump like Daisy's, they weren't so delicious. He lowered his head again towards her lips to ravish them again.

The girl arched her back under him, her body was so innocent and sweet. He needed some sweetness in his bitter life. He played with her tongue teasingly and nibbled on her lower lips.

"Professor" she whimpered out in a way that made him aware of his lower regions. From merely kissing her, from merely looking at how she reacted and the way she felt he had gotten hard. Merlin, how someone so innocent could entice so badly was beyond him. But he had to stop. If he didn't know he wasn't going to at all. He has to stop because she was under age. He had to stop because they just had an emotional time and perhaps she wasn't in the right mind set. He had to stop because he said he was going to wait for her. He pulled back and let go of her hands and rested them on either side of her. Her laid there with half open eyes, her hair scattered above her in a near arrangement. Her face flustered and his lips redder and parted. Her eyes were hazy, as if in a daze and her cursed under his breath at such an erotic sight.

He pulled away completely and covered half of his face again.

"Leave..." his voice brought her back and she sat up slowly.

"Professor...?" she said in the tiniest of voice, leaning to look at him, confusion on her face. He turned away. He couldn't look at her, shouldn't.

"Leave before I ravish you completely on this very couch till you can no longer speak" he growled. She had turned a new shade of red and lowered her head when she noticed the raging hard on dying to come out of his dress pants.

"S-Sorr-"

"Just leave," he crossed his legs uncomfortably. "or you'll find yourself incapable of walking" she scrambled to get up and right when she reached the room she turned a bit.

"I-"

"Good night" he said firmly and she turned the door.

"Good night professor..." she stepped out and closed the door behind her. She slowly walked herself to the Slytherin dormitory that was still so lively.

* * *

"hey, you were great" someone complimented she smiled politely.

"Yeah never knew Malfoy's had those kind of moves" she gave a soft laugh.

"Hey," Laura came into view. "Where'd you go after? We were so worried for you, we went looking"

"Sorry I... I sort of ran off with Mister Black..." Laura eyes sparkled and widened, with her lips in an o shape. "I, I don't want to talk about it yet, not here not now" Laura nodded understanding. "I just want to get out of this dress" Laura and her went up to stairs to change, there were plenty of girls there already sitting around and chatting. Though normally they'd all glare or stare at her arrival, this time they smiled and greeted her.

"Hey Daisy why don't you join us, we re playing a game I heard the Gryfindoors play" after changing into something more comfortable she looked at Laura before sitting down with the other girls. They were sitting on the floor on a circle, all dressed in their pj's, make up off and hair undone.

"It's call never have I ever" one of them said. There was a group of six girls. "Basically someone will say 'never have I ever blank' and whoever has goes next, if not it the person continues. After three strict you're out."

"Okay"Daisy agreed and Laura did too.

" I'll start" Daphne said. "Never have I ever gone into the forbidden forest" Daisy looked around and it seemed no one ever has either. "Never have I ever been in the muggle world" Daisy's hands went up slowly, and their eyes balled up.

"Daisy you have?!" she smiled unsure at the group of shocked girls.

"Yeah, out of curiosity" she lied.

"Wow, I'd never go," Pansy commented.

"I got into a lot of trouble for it" Daisy continued the lie.

"I bet, a Malfoy, in the muggle world, what were you thinking?" She struggled.

"Now it's your turn Daisy" Daphne said.

"Never have I ever failed a course" Laura's shy hands went up.

"I have...it was last years history" Daisy only smiled at her friend.

"Never have I ever confessed my love" Laura said, and a few hands went up and Daisy wasn't sure if she should.

"I'll go next" Pansy said, "Never have I gone down on anyone" Daisy blinked, what did that even mean? But no one raised their hands. "Never have I given a bj" once again no one raised their hands nor did she know what a bj is.

"Never have I ever had sex-"

"Pansy, no way you haven't" a girl argued. "Everyone said they heard you and Draco-"

"As if" Pansy defended "it was all talk, we didn't do anything besides kissing" however they got distracted by Daisy's raised hand.

"Daisy you've had sex?! With who? When? Where?" questions over questions of how it felt and if it hurt was bombarded onto her.

"Uh, it, it did hurt but it felt good after and, I can't say who, and it was in a bedroom in summer time"

"Wow... Was he big?" Daisy turned red.

"I only did it once so with them so...I don't have much experience besides that it felt good..."

"Did you bleed?" she shook her head.

"Wow, I wouldn't have thought you of all girls to not be a virgin" Pansy commented. "I mean after tonight I thought maybe you swung the other way since you declined every guy"

"No, I just wanted to have fun dancing..."

"How come you only did it once?" Daphne asked. "I mean were you a couple? Or was he one of those guys who just wanted to get into your pants and disappeared?"

"I don't know -"

"Maybe you weren't good in bed..." the other girl said.

"It was my first time..." she pouted. That comment was uncalled for. They game continued and they stayed up till two in the morning before departing to their beds.

* * *

Severus groaned the moment her footsteps moved away from his door. Looked down at his situation. At this rate he was going to break before he next birthday. He untied his hair and rubbed at his scalp. This was like torture. He stared at where she was laid and imagined her there before cursing himself for torturing himself even more. He clenched his hair, he needed a cold shower, a very long cold shower and to just sleep. He nodded at his discussion and for up. He could still feel her lips on his and it made his lower regions twitch. He shook his head, he needed to think of something else, needed to this of potions, yes potions. There was nothing erotic and sexy about potions. Potion veils and ingredients his mind scrambled at different portions and veils and ingredients, listing them in his head alphabetically till he'd calm down.

He entered the shower and rested his hand on the wall, letting the cold water fall onto his cold skin. It was going to be a long year till she turned of age.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, sorry for any errors. I have no beta and it's late. Happy holidays and I'll reread this Tomorrow! Don't forget to review!**


	30. Chapter 30 The Final Task

**Severus Apprentice: The Final Task**

 **...**

 _See it run down, cut away no worries, I can surely say that "I've had enough." I still refuse to believe...Everyday would be the same, nothing more, little change. If I cared, it would mean nothing, It's all such a pain. Lay me right down, let me sleep I'm restless. Cover my eyes, when I'm up I'll finally fade away._

 _..._

Daisy woke up screaming a silent cry before realizing she was no longer dreaming. She sat up, sweat clung onto her skin leaving a sheen on it. She panted and looked around her, she pulled away the curtains that surrounded her bed. Everyone was still asleep, looking at the time she realized it was still too early. Five in the morning. Today was the last task and she couldn't possibly feel any worse about today. Her stomach twisted in a nerve wrecking way and she felt nausea. Today wasn't a good day and she felt it literally in her guts. She sat at the end of her bed and gazed onto the wooden floor. The dream was like all the other ones. A big snake slithering up to her, there was Harry with her and a pale face of Cedric Diggory on the floor. Lifeless. She shivered and decided to take a long shower.

She turned the tap to mainly hot, the need to feel warmth after such a dream was highly needed. The girls dormitory bathroom was a big room, with shower rooms on either side of the room. The was at least seven showers rooms and there was about ten girls in the dorm so if you're not up early enough you had to wait. Daisy leaned in to check out her cheek. The area was inflamed the night before but whatever cream professor had put on it held helped immensely. There was barely a mark left, perhaps a very faint line that will no doubt be gone by the end of the day. She leaned back and gave her body a check up, looked around and behind for nothing unusual. Her eyes caught sight of her back, the wings on her shoulder blade had faded now, a pale green that was hardly noticeable. But they looked bigger, or maybe it was angle. Perhaps she should bring up to Madam Pomfrey on her check ups, though a part of her doubted she would even know this. She saw nothing else and continued onto her shower. Daisy hopped inside and held back a moan at the perfectly hot shower against her cold body. It felt good, too good as goosebumps formed all over her arm, her hair at the back of her neck standing. She stood there for a good three minutes in absolute bliss, her eyes closed.

Her mind wondered to the night before and she found herself all over the place. She had confessed to professor her feelings in the heat of the moment. She had said it angrily, as if she hated that she loved him. It wasn't at all how she planned of telling him, not that she had planned much of it at all. He knew of her emotions anyways, she had confirmed it to him once again. She scrubbed at her head harshly as if to shake her mind from such thoughts and then scrubbed her body and stepped out. She wrapped her towel around her body and dried herself. She placed her undergarments on first then onto some black skinny jeans. When she first bought this Narcissa had disapproved a lot. She didn't like Daisy wearing pants at all in public, but when she paired them up with some cute sweaters or tops she had convinced the lady that it too can look good. She was glad she was a flexible women, at least to her she was.

She placed on a white button up shirt and a pull over grey sweater that let her collar hang out. She stared at herself in the mirror, her towel on her head. Did she look too dark and grey? Was she becoming like professor? She shrugged and stepped out and wore some black combat boots and grabbed a sturdy black bag, made of a rough cloth material. She placed her dream book instead and her sketchbook before hopping down the stairs. It was nearly six, and although it was the weekend, she still had special classes with professor.

Fighting back a yawn she stepped out of the dormitory into the dungeon hall and shivered at the cold air. She walked down a few steps and entered the potions classroom, taking the seat closest to the front she placed her bag on the table and sat down. It wasn't long before the door opened and Professor walked in rather dramatically.

"What's wrong?" she instantly asked, his aura giving it away to her.

"Someone's been stealing from my school personal store, and believe me I'm going to find out who" she snarled. "They're making polyjuice potion"

"A potion that allows the drinker to change features for a period of time..."

"Yes" he looked down at her, his hands were on the table looking at them she waited patiently. "We are behind" he decided in saying "we have missed quite a few classes"

"With reason" she added.

"indeed..." he turned to the board and swung his wand at it. She took out her notes. "begin where you left off last time, you'll find the ingredients you collected on the last cabinet on your right." Daisy got up and took them out and skipped her pages to what she was working on last. Creating a potion. A functional one with these ingredients. He began doing some work of his own, marking no doubt.

She tied her hair up and took out a cauldron. This was her third attempt at making a proper potion. One of them had a mini explosion and the other became a slime that was inedible. She rolled her sleeves up and she felt his gaze on her. She gulped, pushing down a blush threatening to climb her cheeks. She shook her head and tried to focus onto making the potion. She felt bad whenever she did mess up, some of these ingredients were his and some she had went out to find them. The ones that were his like basilisk snake skin were extremely rare and expensive. It was like seeing his money go down the drain because of her.

She followed her changes instructions and added notes to the side. Her page looked like a mess of scratches and side notes, there was even doodles. She added some water to her cauldron, something barely many potions had. Added a few ingredients stirring the while time, took out the wooden spoon and covered the cauldron to brew for an hour. She sat down and revised her notes, trying to remember what her last thoughts were the last time she was working on this potion.

She saw her writing at the end of the page.

ADD BASILISK SNAKE SKIN AT THE END ON LOW HEAT TILL DISSOLVES AND POTION TURNS GREY. That was useful information. Her stomach growled louder. She turned red and pretended she hadn't noticed, focusing on her other notes she ignored his glances.

"Have you eaten anything?" she finally lowered her notes down.

"No, I didn't have time, I'll eat after the potion" her stomach growled again and she hid behind her notes in embarrassment. He said nothing. She began getting the other ingredients ready.

Severus watched her carefully handle the expensive ingredients, he loved this about her. While other people who didn't care or merely liked the subject of potions, would slab and move the ingredients around as if they meant nothing, she on the other hand placed it gently down on the wooden base, she moves them carefully, even the ingredients that weren't as expensive. She cares for them and respects it and he loved watching that about her. The way she slowly sliced through the ingredients, making sure it didn't crack or tear or else it'll affect the potion slightly. She was magnificent. Her eyes focused, her mind set and clear, she knew how delicate the process is, and he didn't teach her any of that himself. She had taken it in naturally.

The moment an hour passed she got into action, adding in the ingredients slowly, one at a time, stirring and waiting in between each.

"Dammit" he heard her whisper she was moving faster now, flipping through her notes. He looked down at the assignment on his table, Miss Granger had made twice as long than he requested, he scribbled a note down before getting up.

"What is it?"

"I did something wrong" she said, annoyance in her voice. "It should be grey, plain grey, not blue grey." she turned off the burner and flipped another page, trying to see what she did wrong this time.

"What makes you think it has to be plain grey, as you say it?" she looked up at him.

"Because there's basilisk skin, basilisk skin when reacting correctly with all the ingredients turns the potion grey, always." he looked into her potion that no longer bubbled and said nothing, merely examining it. She stared at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Interesting"

"what?" she asked confused.

"From merely three tries you've already made a drastic leap into the right direction"

"Really...?" she walked over to her potion.

"Now what would truly be impressive is if you knew why it isn't grey" he looked at her.

"I... I think I need to crush the flies eyes and just get the juice, maybe the skin or the over layer is confusing the basilisk skin"

"What else?" he turned to face her completely, beyond impressed.

"if... If I'm gonna crush and just get the juice out then when I brew it, I don't have to wait an hour" She said unsure.

"There's more" she paused and thought and thought some more.

"I... I don't know "

"Start again" she nodded and saved the mixture out in the bottle and pulled her shirt sleeves even higher, pass her elbow. Wetting the cauldron she began scrubbing at it.

"Why you choose to do it manually is beyond me" he sat back at his desk. She smiled to herself.

"Maybe it's just habit..." she said quietly and he looked up to see a soft smile. He had forgotten this was a girl was an abused girl who had to talk care of herself. He didn't know much about that time, he hasn't asked and it's certainly not something someone would want to randomly bring up.

"Elaborate" she paused before rinsing the cauldron. Her eyes held something she's never seen before.

"It's nothing...I just did the cleaning and cooking since I was little, it's become a habit. That's all I meant by it"

"Since what age?"

"Not that young, just when I turned 7" _not that young?_ He fumed, most kids couldn't even reach the top of the oven by then let alone carry a heavy pan or pot.

"As well as cleaning?" she nodded, dried the cauldron and placed it back on the burner.

"I did it for so long, it's become normal for me, I didn't mind it, it kept me busy" pouring the water into the cauldron.

"Do you think of returning there? To your mother?" she paused mid-chop but she didn't look up to him. He didn't know why he was asking this now, after knowing her for almost two years and lived together for most of that time too. He's wondered but there was always something else to talk about. Despite her damaged childhood she seemed like a good kid. Quiet, observing, she wasn't wry of adults the way other kids may have been in her situation. She merely tried to keep out of the way and to herself. She was bright and brilliant, she wasn't bitter. You wouldn't think she would have had a horrible childhood.

"I'd be lying if I said no" she finally said and continued chopping. He know the girls spoke of he r mother a few time, but never did he think she ever wanted to go back. "Just to see how mother is..." she said quietly.

For a lot of her life she wanted her mother's approval in her, she wanted her mother's love. She listened, she did everything she was told and she did her best at it, expecting some kind of motherly love after it. But it never came. Over time Daisy stopped hoping and expecting because it only broke her more when her mother didn't give her anything at all in return. Her eyes saddened at the sudden void in her heart. Narcissa was lovely, she was kind to her, and somewhat like a mother figure for her. But sometimes the things she does or says are nothing she would want her mother to say. At the end of the day she knew she had no real family and that was what hurt her the most.

That she was alone by blood, and though she knew friends can be family too with time she wanted her own mother. She wanted to experience what it would be like to have your real mother hold you like a precious thing in life. The way Narcissa does to Draco.

"Daisy, Daisy" he called over more than once and she finally snapped and looked up. "perhaps we should end today" it was going to be a long day, and she looked up to see what time it was. 9:45. She nodded at that idea and began packing her ingredients in a jar, labeling each one so she wouldn't forget. She began writing in her notes about the session. Her eyes dulled and she felt emptiness in her heart, it was hard to breathe. She gulped and got up to drain and rinse the cauldron.

She didn't hear his quiet steps come back behind and to hold her. Out of everyone else, he has held her many ways. She could feel each hug and what he felt. Some hugs were merely comfort, and some were needs. She liked them, all of them it made her feel less empty inside, it made her feel she was needed.

"Shall we see her during the summer then?" she froze her eyes wide before twisting out of his hug so she could turn and look at him.

"You... Would do that?"

"We shouldn't stay long, but there is no harm in visitation."

"I...I'd like that sir" with a smile on her lips she wrapped her arms around him tightly, this time her being needy about it and burrowed her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her too, and eventually she began to shake in a certain way Severus knew too well. She had a tendency to scratch at something when she wanted to cry and she was crying, and he only clenched onto her tighter. It didn't last long, he knew she hated to cry. She didn't want to get her hopes high only to get it crushed. She sighed and pulled away not meeting his eyes.

"Thank you professor" she said so quietly and went on to pack her things in her bag. He went over and grabbed her chin across the table and pushed his lips against hers. It was slow and gentle kiss, he moved her from one side to the other, she clenched her bag tightly on the table. Standing on her tiptoes not to fall over the table. He pulled back still holding her chin and looked at her. Her eyes slowly opening half way her lashing fluttered and her eyes dazed. Her mouth slowly closed, he pulled her in for another kiss and she was practically pulled on the table, a harsher more passionate kiss, with wet noises that made her face turn redder. She moaned and he pulled away again.

"p-profess-" she panted out before he captured her lips again, dominating completely. Finally he pulled away and let go of her chin and slowly released the grip she had her bag.

"Make sure no one sees that face on your way out" she gulped and slowly picked up the bag and hung it over her shoulders. She excused herself and left the classroom. The halls had more students now, most heading to the great hall for breakfast before going on their adventure for the weekend. Especially the big show tonight. Entering the great hall, Draco was the only one there that she knew. She sat down next to him and he looked over at her his eyes widened.

"What are you doing looking like that here?" he whispered worriedly.

"What do you mean...?"

"You look like you want _it"_ her eyes widened.

"w-what?"

"So either hide that or you're going to get it from Severus" her face turned red and she kept her face down while she ate. It wasn't long til Severus walked in and he gave her a look as he walked by.

* * *

Sitting among the audience of cheers Daisy watched as Cedric Diggery and his father walked onto the field, whistles and cheers went around by Hogwart students, only to be interrupted by Fleur's entrance, her fellow peers chanting and dancing as she walked after Cedric. Victor Krum had the loudest of cheers of them all as he took the field with Igor, his hand fisted in the air aggressively. Lastly headmaster Dumbledore walked out, dressed in grey, tall as usual with Harry after him. They chatted a bit, music being played before Albus took on the stage.

"Contestants!" Everyone stopped their cheering, and the music died down. "Gather around, quickly!" He instructed and they listened. "Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze" Dumbledore said. "Only he knows its exact position. Now, as Mr. Diggory-" The moment his name was said, the Hufflepuff's jumped in their seats in cheer. "And Mr. Potter" The Gryfindoors stood cheering, "Are tied for first position" He continued. Daisy gazed across the field, on another stand sat Professor Snape, with the Minster of Magic himself Cornelius Fudge, and Professor McGonagal. She was sitting among the Slytherins, with Draco on one side and Laura on the other.

"They will be the first to enter the maze followed by Mr. Krum" The Drumstrang went wild at their peer's name "And Miss Delacour, the first person to touch the cup will be the winner!" Cheers went around, claps, and whistles. "I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, should at any point a contestant wish to withdraw from the task...he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands." He explained, raising his wand. He turned around to the contestants again.

"Gather around" and they did, they did a huddle, and he spook to them privately. After he walked ahead "Champions, prepare yourselves!" And they arranged themselves in order. Cheering went on again, and Harry stood by Moody. "On the count of three- one-" The canon was already off, and off they went in. It was sort of quiet after that, they couldn't see what was happening or where they were, chatter went around of who will win and who will lose. The chanting of each school would suddenly go up, they'll tire and go quiet and then back loud chanting again. Her stomach began to turn when she saw a red flare go up somewhere in the maze.

"Oh no..." she said quietly to herself. "Something's going to happen..."

"What?" She turned to Draco who was listening in.

"Something's going to happen Draco...something bad...something big..."

Daisy's eyes went foggy and she rubbed at them. Imagines of the foggy graveyard appeared before her, as well as the trophy. She felt dizzy, the world spinning and she began tilting in her seat. Draco held her and began shaking her. Her eyes widened at the sight of a too excited Moody. Her dreams suddenly came all together and she understand everything. Sitting up straighter, she understood the last missing piece was found. Her eyes widening at the realization and she found herself getting up.

"Daisy" Draco frowned at her, followed by Laura. Severus too frowned across the stands, she was moving weirdly, sort of like a zombie, stumbling and staggering across the stage to the stairs, she could hear nothing, she saw nothing. They watched her go down the stands, and the moment her feet touched the field she bolted. Draco, along with many others stood, and she was engulfed by the maze before anyone realized what had just happened.

"Daisy!" Draco called after her but she was gone now, past Dumbledore and into the maze she disappeared. Severus went walking down to speak to his headmaster, along with other professors.

"It's too late now, the maze has taken her in"

"Headmaster" Severus began.

"Not even you Severus" All gazed at where she had gone, the maze entrance opened again to reveal an ordinary maze path, with no one there. Draco paled as another red flare went up.

"Albus" McGonagall began. "Why did the maze take her, it shouldn't have accepted anyone but the champions."

"I do not know Minerva, all we can do now is wait"

* * *

Daisy tried to remember her dream. Right, she remembered was the first turn, and right again. Branches stuck out and caught her on her clothes and face, scratching and tearing her clothes, she was running too fast to care and tripped skidding onto the hard dirt floor. She gasped in air and looked behind her, the maze was closing behind her. She pulled herself up, with a dirt filled face she began running again horrors flashing before her eyes of green as she took a left next. There was a male screaming and her heart faced faster, every turn she took she looked behind her. Left, right, right left, she jumped over a root and felt a slither of cold when she saw a man's arm being pulled into the bushes. Taking her wand out she shot red sparks for him and continued on.

Everything stopped when she turned the finally corner, nothing was behind her, there was only her, a blue glowing trophy and two boys looking at each other. Harry, and Cedric Diggory nodded to each other jumped, Daisy yelled and jumped too, just in time to touch Harry's arm. The world turned around and spat her out in a graveyard, rows and rows of headstones surrounded them, and she turned to see a big cauldron, big enough to fit three of her and a snake like sound, that brought chills down her spine.

They were thrown on the ground, the trophy no longer glowing and rolled aside. Daisy gasped in air as the too boys moaned in pain. Daisy touched to make sure her wand was in her pocket before pulling herself up slowly.

"You okay?" She heard the Hufflepuff boy ask Harry as he stood. They looked at Daisy. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I" A crow craw'ed over a tombstone.

"Where are we...?" Harry asked before she answered. Daisy got up and walked to a tombstone with a reaper stoned onto it. The same tombstone she saw every time she dreamt this. A large cauldron stood not far from the tombstone. She read the writing on the tombstone, **_Tom Riddle 1902-1943._**

"It's a trap" Daisy said turning to them. "We have to get out of here, come on let's get the cup" Harry yelled suddenly, as the cauldron lit on fire.

"Harry, what is it?" Cedric went to his peer. Peter Pettirgrew walked into vision with a baby sized man wrapped in black cloth, the man was male, with hardly a nose and moved in a snake like way. She froze.

"We have to get out of here now, come on!" She grabbed both their shoulders. Cedric pulled away from her and pointed his wand.

"Who are you, what do you want!?" Blood and dirt covered his face. A voice so snake like, so inhuman spoke from the baby sized man.

 _"Kill the spares"_ And automatically the words came out of the rat-like man, a green flash came out of his wand and Cedric tumbled away, lifeless, the way she saw him every time in her dream. Harry screamed as Daisy stared in shock, he was dead just like that. She didn't even have the time to register what just happened because her wand was coming out. Her mind was blank but her body moved on her own, as she pointed the wand at Wormtail, and she uttered the first spell that came to her mind. A spell Harry's never heard of.

"Sectumsempra!" Blood splattered everywhere from Peter's face and chest as though he had been slashed with a thousand swords, he wobbled back, his eyes wide, and collapsed on the grassy ground. His wand tumbling away and the baby-like man screamed in anger as he fell on the floor, rolling a bit. Then she heard it speak again, a language she didn't recognize, words of hisses, angry hisses.

"He, he's asking a snake to kill us" Harry explained, in complete shock and Daisy kept turning around, trying to look at every direction on the ground, and one last turn she saw the mouth of the snake right to her face. She raised her arm and it bit into it she screamed and Harry through a spell and flew the snake away, but it came for more when the man hissed again in a snake language, far angrier. Daisy used the same spell on the snake.

 _"NO!"_ The man screamed. Daisy didn't wait any longer, she grabbed Harry's hand and ran towards Cedric's limp body together and touched the trophy. Teleporting them back to the front of the maze in front of the cheering crowd. They went quiet for a second before playing again. Trumpets and music was played, claps went all around as Harry sobbed on his friend's body, Daisy stumbled to stand up straight, clenching onto her injured arm. Daisy hung her head, clenching her jaw so hard at the pain, at the burning feeling that crawled up her arm and spread around slowly. Dumbledore stood up at the sight of what was wrong and Daisy heard a scream, and realized it was from Fleur Delacour. The smiles slowly stopped, the whistling and claps slowed down at the realization of what was under Harry. Dumbledore rushed over to Harry and tried to peel him away from the body.

Silence fell at the sight of lifeless Cedric, his father came rushing down, and all was silent.

"That's my boy! What did you do!?" all eyes were on her.

"I..I d-didn't" Her eyes widened. "I just tried to help-"

"Dumbledore said you were a forseer!" Someone from the crowd said, gasps went around and whispers of such a power. A power not everyone was suppose to know.

"Yeah, you knew!"

"That's why she went into the maze!" More people came down from the stand. Angry faces, hurt faces surrounded her.

"She's a Malfoy, a Slytherin!" Someone said in disgust.

"She's dangerous!" She merely stood with holding her burning arm.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled, his wand at his throat to amplify his voice. Only the sobbing of Cedric's father was heard along with Harry's. "Severus please aid your student" Dumbledore requested. Severus placed his cloak over her and heavy hands remained on her shoulders as he guided her through the crowd of people. She shrink under the gazes and the shaking of heads on her. Whispers continued again and Severus let go of her shoulders and took hold of her hands instead, taking the lead so he can pull her along faster. She looked up at the back of the man in front of her. The venom was now getting to her, her body burnt, and her eyes were getting hazy.

"I-I c..can't...profes..." Everything was becoming unfocused and unstable and suddenly she saw the ground rushing to her and darkness. She couldn't feel anything anymore.

* * *

Daisy woke up in darkness. The sound of footsteps, voices in the distance and some closer was heard. She moved her right hand up to her face over her eyes. Something blindfolded them, despite that blindfold she found herself wincing at the brightness outside of the blindfold. It was clearly bright outside. Her left arm burned painfully and she found herself clenching her jaw.

"Severus if she still wishes to go with Madam Maxime when she awakes, the offer is still there." She heard Dumbledore say, her ears perked up at the name of her Professor.

"She should rest, she came face to face with a death eater, the Dark Lord, seeing death, and death to herself all in one day!" He growled to the old man.

"All the reason to let her go, away from the drama" she tilted her head towards their voices and silence fell.

"She moved"

"Get Poppy Severus" It took everything he could to walk away from the girl, he got Poppy quickly and returned.

"Daisy" Severus said, returning quickly after fetching the nurse. Daisy tried to open her clenched jaw but the pain in her arm sent a wave up the length of it and she groaned. Fisting her hand.

"She's in pain" Severus told the nurse.

"The venom has made your eyes sensitive, we have it covered, you should still be able to see" Poppy explained, moving slowly, Daisy heard some clinking sounds of glass something was pushed to her lips. "Drink this" Daisy moved her right hand to the bottle blindly and gulped it down, almost choked on it and began coughing.

"I've never tasted something as ghastly as that..." She choked out, the pain relieving quickly.

"It was good that Severus had an antidote" she heard the nurse say. "By the time you would have made it she may have lost her eyes and arm" she felt a gentle warm hand on her head slowly removing the cloth around her eyes.

"Now open your eyes slowly, it'll take time to adjust to the light, you've been out for two month, it's March" Daisy opened her eyes slowly everything was a blur and white. It took awhile, much longer than before for her eyes to finally adjust to the light.

"Two months!?" She almost gasped and pulled herself up.

"Easy, you arm is still not healed completely" Poppy warned. Her left arm was wrapped in bandage all the way up to her elbow. She looked at it then finally looked up at the old man and her professor. Memories flashed before her eyes of what happened last and her stomach turned, her brows furrowed, worried. Everyone thought it was her fault.

"Did... Did the boy-"

"He has passed away" Dumbledore said with a sadness in his usually sparkled eyes.

"Oh..." she clenched the blanket with her free hand clenching her jaw.

"Daisy" Dumbledore began. "This was not your fault." He said firmly, kindness in his eyes. "It is not good to dwell and imprison yourself on the impossible" Poppy left to attend another student, and Daisy merely nodded at the mans words. He gave her a smile, a nod and excused himself. The moment the old man was gone, the curtain surrounded them and a silencing spell was placed. They were left alone. Severus kept looking at her and she lowered her gaze, emptiness in her eyes.

"What in Merlin were you thinking?" He said quietly, in a low harsh whisper and he sat on the end of the bed. "Do you have any idea what the pass two months has been?" She gave no answer. "The stress, the worry, the sleepless nights, all because of your stupidity?" She clenched her blanket, an apology at the end of her tongue. "Don't bother apologizing" He spat bitterly. "That won't undo anything" She clenched her jaw. "You could have died, and not for the first time" He let out a harsh sigh and brushed his hair back with his fingers trying to calm himself. This wasn't the time for that, she had just woken up, he was ecstatic, relieved. He had so much to tell her, both angry words and relieved ones, and of course he started off with what he was used to.

"You'll be discharged today and remaining in my chambers till your arm is functional again" He said, deciding to change the subject, he didn't like the hollowness he saw in her eyes. She barely even nodded to his words. "Daisy-"

"Professor..." she began numbly. "What's the point of being a forseer if I couldn't save him...?" she said with a hallow voice. "He was so young...I saw it all in my dreams. I wrote it down" empty sadness filled her eyes and she covered them with the one hand she had. "I could have saved him... If I only thought harder. If I only moved faster, if I-" He took hold of her shoulder and pulled her over to him, careful of her arm.

"There was nothing you could do about it"

"I knew though! I knew!" she whimpered into his chest. "They were right..." she was referring to the crowd of people who pointed fingers on her.

"It's not your fault, enough of this thinking, I forbid it" She pulled away, her right hand clenching onto him, her eyes wide with worry.

"What if" She began, "what if something happens to Draco and I can't save him in time? What if... What if you-" She continued.

"Quiet" He demanded, looking into her fearful blue eyes. Her hurt scared eyes were teary as it met his exotic black ones. He cupped her cheek. "You could have gotten yourself killed" he scolded again and she pulled away rubbing at her tears away.

"Professor I..." she looked down. "I think I killed someone..." he frowned and she looked away at his look. "I used your spell... On Peter Pettigrew... He was holding...something like a baby. I think... That was... You-know-who" she looked down and realized her hands were shaking. The spell was gruesome. She knew it was meant for enemies, she knew that it was one to hurt but she hadn't expected that. The slashes and cuts had bursted out of no where on the rat man, he had stood stunned as his clothes began to soil in his own blood. Blood had come out of his mouth, and then down he went, just like that he was dead. No doubt no one knew a counter or something to reverse the abilities. No doubt, he's died.

"Let's move to my chambers" he interrupted, and she merely nodded without looking up. He got off the bed and she followed along. He walked ahead of her and she remained looking behind him. He was a tall man, nothing like headmaster but tall nonetheless. His hair had grown a bit longer now, flowing behind him at the speed of his walk. His cloak looked like it was struggling to keep up itself behind him. The halls were empty and she wondered where everyone was on a day like this.

They reached his chambers and he rested her in her spot. He noticed her shaky hands and grasped them. She looked up at him with a grave look.

"I know... I know" she said lowering her head, knowing what he was going to say. "I know it was self defense...but...I still..." she pulled her hand away and pulled it to her chest. "I still had to intention to hurt..." the sound of crackling fire was soothing in its way. The smell of the room, professor and the cold and warm of the room clashing. They were all very calming. "Have... Have you kill-"

"Yes." He said automatically. The girl knew he was a death eater at one point and what that meant. She looked up to have him staring right at her, without a flinch or a blink. Perhaps there was bit of worry behind those cold dark eyes, worry of what she would think of him after knowing that about him. Another flaw of his, another wrong thing about him, another truth that people run away from.

However the look in her eyes didn't change she merely returned to the fire.

"I think Ive got some brain damage done to me sir" she said almost jokingly, he frowned and looked at her confused. "Or maybe I'm a bit twisted... But I couldn't help but think 'I'm a little closer to you now'" his mouth immediately opened. "I know" she said before him. "I'd never follow such a man like that. It was just a thought that floated by...it held no meaning" she leaned on the couch arm to the left of her, her hair sliding sideways and she gazed into the fire.

"What happened to mad eye moody?" she asked changing the subject.

"Barty Crouch Jr was drinking poly-juice potion to look like Moody, who he had captive. He was sent to where he belonged the same day of the final contest."

"Azkaban?"

"Yes" she nodded at his reply approving.

"I find...it all so hard to believe. Everything that happened...I feel like I just got up from a really bad dream..." She looked down at her right hand. "It just doesn't seem real.."

"You do realized you've saved the world?" her eyes widened and she turned to look at him, giving him a look that questioned if he was right in the head.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly, confused. How had she saved the world?

"You've just prevented one of the most darkest wizards to come back"

"Accidentally. It was luck, I could have easily just helped him accidentally. Besides. The boy died.."

"Sacrifices sometimes are needed" she looked down at her no longer shaking hands.

"Shouldn't I... Be feeling worse professor? Shouldn't I feel sorrow? Regret? Guilt? Something?" she sounded desperate. She was bothered with herself.

"I recall the tears and sorrow in the hospital wing"

"Yeah, then, because I remembered everything but now I... I don't feel..."

"what do you feel?"

"I'm worried, about what Draco and Mrs Malfoy will think, I'm worried about what my friends think...but for the boy I... I don't feel much"

"You hardly knew the boy, I would say you only even cried because you witness life being taken away unfairly. Along with you taking a life as well" she hung herself. She knew he was right. She hardly knew Cedric even existed till the tournament, she's never spoken to him either. It was like being told her grandmother died, someone she's never seen or spoke to. Of course she'd be sadden, someone who was supposedly someone to her in someway passed away. But she had no memories nor attachment to that life to feel any further grieving. Harry was friends with the boy, they seemed to bond over the contests and get closer. It would make sense why he was so devastated.

She stared at her foot, wearing black socks. She was more shaken up at the killing curse and how easy it was to kill someone, how easily you could just point and say anything. Of course the killing curse when said would have to be meant, but even something like professor Snape's spell. The curse wasn't an unforgivable one, it wasn't an instant death, it was so quickly, but it did the same job. What also bothered her was she couldn't save him. It's true she has no attachment or even knowledge of the boy prior to these games, to have a power that tells you of the near future something important. Why would someone give or create such a gift if it wasn't full proof. If you couldn't save the lives you needed or wanted to. Why couldn't it just be plain Jane showing her exactly what it meant in order and on detail. Why was it in puzzles?

Her shoulders sunk, she hadn't realized she was tense. She hated this power, this power that showed you everything and told her nothing. Since being aware of it her sleeps have been rocky, she hated sleep, she feared it some nights. It was a cost for nothing to. For a dream that she can't piece together till the tragedy happens. She knew if anything were to happen to professor she wouldn't forgive herself. Did this make her selfish? She only cared for the ones around her. The ones who were dear to her. Who have a meaning in her life. Surely disregarding the innocent lives of others, merely because you don't know them, is a cold act, no?

"Am I a bad person Professor...? For not being affected as much? For not being sadder?" He was tempted to tell her that it may be because of their soulmate bond. Merely being around each other, their magic mended to any damage, magically, spiritually, and physically. Despite Poppy's words of his antidote, the damage of the snake bite would have no doubt lost her the arm, even if the antidote was given to her a second later. The bite had pursed completely through her entire arm. It was his presences that helped her body resist it long enough for Poppy to regrow the bone and any further nerve healing. Even then he wouldn't be surprised to find scars. After all, she was meant to lose that arm. Gazing at her, he wasn't sure what to say. Even for him, after acknowledging their bond, it always made everything better, he was sure she had noticed it too. He wasn't as anger and bitter like he always was. Especially in his classes, whenever she was around he felt so much more calmer, never had he felt so much better in years. Like all his worries were nonexistent, or easy to handle. For all he knew it may help with trauma too. He had told himself he wouldn't tell her yet, something he constantly fought over. A part of him wanting her to live as ordinarily as possible, and another part of him wanted to outright claim her for himself, and for keeps right away. Not like he thought things would change much if she knew, she seemed to be stubbornly loyal to him no matter what. But she was still young and the heart of the young can easily sway. He sighed and gave no answer. He couldn't think properly anyways, she was finally back, two months he's been going back and forth everyday to the hospital wings, there were times he even scolded her sleeping forms and for the first time, he had cried silently, too. The fact that she was awake and moving about was so relieving on too many levels for him to think properly. He just wanted everything to go back to how it was before.

Doing potions with her, going around with her, talking with her, trying to see things the way her brilliant eyes did. She was talking and he couldn't hear, he only reached for her and gently pulled her onto his lap. The need to feel her, that she was really there was unbearable. He helped her sit comfortably on his crossed legs, her legs on either side of him before he wrapped his arms around her and burrowed his face in her neck, and he took in a deep breath of her.

"Professor...?" She sat there, confused.

"You told me you'd wait for me" he said into her neck. "Don't do anything so reckless, two months was nearly unbearable"

"I heard the offer is still of to go to Beauxbatons Academy for Magic" She said quietly, resting her head slowly on his shoulder. Needing this too.

"Unfortunately." She smiled at his grumble.

"You don't want me to go"

"No, but a change of scenario may be good for you"

"I think so too"

"Only for a week, two weeks at the most" He took another deep breath and she pulled away sharply.

"That tickles-" He pulled her back instantly and buried himself again.

"Do not deny me of you" He snarled into her neck.

"I can't make promises about how long I'll be away...It's already march...There's only two months till exams," She mumbled.

"They'll be returning in a week"

"Will I heal by then?"

"Yes"

"Really? Because I haven't in two months..." She said worriedly. He was only sure because she was here in his chambers now, her magical core will heal faster with him around most of the time, and weekends all day. And soon the venom will be cleaned out completely.

"You will" He said reassuringly. She took a breath in this time and sighed relaxing. How could someone be so soothing? She clenched onto him with one hand, annoyed how her left hand prevented them from being closer.

"I have some things to attend to soon, I'll leave all the potions you need, I won't be back till much later" He finally said, taking in as much of her as possible before leaving. She nodded into his shoulder and they sat in silence a bit longer before he got up, placing her down on the couch and leaving to fetch the potions.  
"If you need anything ask Madam Poppy, or one of the house elves," He put down a pile of paper. "Poppy has written out what you should be eating in detail, and on this page" He flipped it "Explains the potions" She nodded in understanding. "You have your things back in the spare bedroom should you need anything of yours" She nodded again as he placed on his coat. "I'll be back" and then he was gone. She sighed the moment the door closed disappointingly.

It suddenly felt suffocating and she found herself laying on the couch and sleeping.

* * *

Severus Snape walked into the Malfoy manor to further discuss things with the Malfoy's that waited impatiently. The media had slammed and dumped everything they could on the Malfoy's to bring them down, from their history as possibly followers of the Dark Lord to Daisy's connections with them. It had been a harsh two months but things were finally on their side and they were managing, somehow. However will they ever be as high as they used to was still a question. The moment Severus was in sight of the three blonds Lucius spoke.

"She's finally up isn't she?" Lucius said disgustingly.

"Lucius please" Narcissa begged.

"She done more than enough damage to not want her back Narcissa, she's ruined our Lord's returned, she's undone all the hard work I've done to be innocent in the eye of the public, do you know how much I'm going through in the ministry? They suspect we put her up to this, they suspect us on trying to bring the Dark Lord back!" He spat, standing up while his son and wife sat. "Do you what measures I had to take for them to believe I was innocent, how long?!"

"Lucius-"  
"And you!" He turned to his old friend. "I don't know where you loyalty lies anymore, friend" He said bitterly.

"Our lives are far better off without the Dark lord to loom over us" Severus snapped. "What would come of your family if he had returned, to Draco?"

"Lucius" Narcissa stood. "He's right dear, our lives have only gotten better since the fall of the Dark Lord"

"What of our reputation!?"

"Father, you did it once in worse conditions didn't you?" Draco spoke unsure, he had never spoke against his father before. "You can do it again..."

"So, everyone's on her side, even you Draco" He looked at his offspring like a disappointment. "The one time you aren't a coward is towards a filthy blood" He spat, and Draco hung his head. The words stung more than he thought.

"Lucius! That's too far" Narcissa held her son protectively. He fell back down on the crouch angrily. Grabbing his cane tightly. Narcissa hung her head sadly, there was no point in arguing with him when he was like that. She was married to him long enough to know when to speak to him and when not to. Daisy had be a lovely part of their lives, full of adventure and carefree, away from the busy humdrum of their busy high class life. She had brought them closer as a family, she's saved Draco, and brought on a different light in her beloved son's eyes. She was even prouder to have him as her son than ever before. She didn't know such a simpler life could be more fun. Daisy had been forced into their high class lives as a stray animal, fair beneath them and somehow brought the family closer.

"How is she Severus...?" Narcissa asked in the thick silence.

"She is doing better than most" He answered taking a seat.

"Can we see her?" Draco asked looking up at his Godfather. School had been canceled for a few days to give people the time to mourn over the death of their friend, family, or lover, of anyone who had connections with Cedric Diggory.

"You may, I think she would like a change of faces, I'm sure she would have been delighted to even see you Lucius" He told his friend who glared back with those ice steel eyes that were nothing like Daisy's.

* * *

Daisy had eaten some soup that had some chicken and veggies, she wasn't ready for a hearty meal yet, but she felt weak. So very weak, her body was a struggle to move, heavy. She glanced at the clock above the fireplace. It was pass noon, Severus had been away for a few hours now. She sighed and read through the papers again, she needed to take another potion soon, but not on an empty stomach. She couldn't help but smile at the instuction's Severus had left her about the potions. Little side notes here and there scolded her, or forbid her of doing something. It was amusing, like _"Make extra care in taking these potions Miss Malfoy, wasting my time making them for them to be unused will lose you more than simply your arm"._ She knew he was serious of course, but it was somewhat still amusing, like he was here scolding and glaring at her. Glancing at the clock again, she decided she should get up and have something before it was too late. She went into the kitchen for an apple, she bent over and pulled the drawer grabbed a green apple and closed the fridge with her foot. She took a bite and the moment she got it down her legs gave out suddenly and she fell, her bitten apple rolling away from her and ground came rushing to her again. A sharp pain, before darkness welcomed her again.

* * *

The Malfoy's decided to come visit Daisy for a short period of time, they had all went through the floo system to Hogmeades before walking all they way back to Hogwarts. Walking to his chambers they heard only silence. Severus walked in quietly, saw the papers moved from the table and the potions were still there. He frowned and looked at the time, she should have taken two of them by now, but they were untouched. He suddenly moved fast into her spare bedroom, slamming the door open and his body went cold when she wasn't there either. Perhaps the lab, he rushed passed the staring Malfoy's as they watched him descend down his lab and not long back up.

A loud gasp was heard from Narcissa and they all turned heads as they saw the lady's gloved hands delicately over her lips in shock. Severus pushed passed her to see Daisy on the floor on her side, a hand tucked by her lips and hurt one out, her legs one on top of the either curled up. Her pale face looked paler than usual, her cheeks redder too, her long lashes closed gently upon the shaky body. An apple was only a meter away from her. Severus moved first and picked her up instantly, she felt cold, and her body hung limply in his arms as he placed it down on the couch. He summoned a wet cloth and placed her on her forehead. She was breathing harshly from her mouth, and her face furrowed a bit. After wiping her face a few times, and giving her the overdue potions her eyes eventually opened.

"Daisy" She was met with brown teary eyes and a hug. Narcissa gently held her for the longest time.

"Misses Malfoy" Daisy crocked out.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Narcissa or Mom" Daisy gave a small smile when the lady pulled away. Sitting up she noticed everyone was there, Draco, his father, Narcissa and Severus.

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"I, I went to get an apple, I already asked the house elf for food earlier but I thought it was kind of silly to ask for an apple when I can get one so close by. I wanted to have something in my stomach before I took the potions, then...all of a sudden" She stared at her legs. "My legs went numb, I couldn't feel them and I fell"

"The venom is still in your system, these potions slowly eats away at it, you need to take them exactly as it's written here or the events will happen again" Daisy nodded. They were all seated around.

"How's your arm?" Draco asked glancing at her, she looked down too.

"It's fine, I read my medical report, it seems the snake's fangs had punctured my bone too, which is why it's taken so long to heal alone with the injected venom." She explained. "I can move it, but it still hurts" He remembered third year when that bloody chicken of a Hippogriff tried to attack him, and she saved him. He was sure had he been hurt he was going to show it off bravely to everyone. He would have exaggerated everything and taken pride in it too, yet she was honest, giving only the information given to her, she didn't even make it sound as bad if it wasn't for the facts. Her bones were destroyed, and the venom paralyzed her body if the potions aren't given in proper timing.

"It's almost soon for another potion" Severus reminded her and she nodded.

"Quite brave of you" Lucius glared down his nose at her. "You've brought a lot of commotion to the Malfoy name"

"Not now Lucius" Severus interrupted. The two friends were having a glaring contest before Lucius glared back at Daisy.

"How are you feeling?" Narcissa asked, trying to change the subject and mood.

"I'm fine now, tired-"

"I will be after what you did-" Lucius started.

"Lucius" Narcissa warned. He rolled his eyes and huffed. "Honestly, you're acting so childish"

"Of course, because having to keep our family name, image and wealth is a childish matter" He said sarcastically. Daisy stared as they argued and merely looked down. She was seat in her spot, Severus on the other side of the couch, while the three Malfoy's said in a three seated couch next to them. Finally Narcissa shot up, not having any of it, "We're taking our leave, sorry Daisy" She decided before her husband started something. "We'll visit again"

"Can I stay here?" Draco asked his mother.

"I think you should be asking your Godfather that" pulling her husband with her to the fireplace. He followed along. She put on a big smile at Daisy, while Lucius kept a stern face.

"I'm glad I got to see you Daisy, I can't wait to see you in summer" And with that, she through the floo powder down and they disappeared in a burst of green.

"I have no space for you" Severus answered Draco once they were gone.

"He could stay in my room" Daisy suggested. "We could push my bed on one side, and configure another bed on the other. Severus glared at her. He didn't want a grown hormonal teenage boy sleeping in the same bedroom as her. Whether they were next to each other or on either sides! She pouted. "He's your God son, do you not trust him even?" Severus placed the glare that was once on her onto his God son now.

"During the pass almost two years, I would say I've lost some of that trust"

"Ouch" Daisy couldn't resist to say, before smiling widely at an idea. "Well if you're so worried why don't we all sleep in the same room, you can even be between us, it'll be fun" Her eyes sparkled up at the idea of something like a sleepover. "We could stay up and have discussion of all sorts of topics" She dreamily said, loving the idea more and more. "We can share secrets, oh I played a game with the girls in the Slytherin dorm, we can play that too!"

"What game?" Draco asked.

"It's called 'never have I ever'"

"What kind of name is that?"

"Someone starts by saying 'never have I ever', so for example." She cleared her throat. "Never have I ever seen a unicorn, then let's say Professor Snape has, and you haven't he'd raise his hand" She demonstrated with her right hand. "Then he'd go next by saying 'never have I ever'"

"And if no one has?" Draco asked.

"Then I'd continue going till someone has"

"Sounds stupid" She pouted annoyed.

"We could draw."

"You're the only one good at that"

"We could talk about our goals in life"

"Lame"

"Fine! Professor and I could just talk about potion theories-"

"Take your potion Daisy" Severus cut her off. She grabbed the potion and downed it and was about to continue what she was saying before shivering at the disgusting taste of metal.

"We should talk about making potions taste better..."She said, feeling sick at the taste of it. He smirked at her comment and got up.

"I shall prepare the room"

"Really? Will you be joining us?"

"Do I have a choice?" he grumbled and she smiled wider.

"You're excited, you're just hiding it" she turned to Draco "come on let's go help him" she got up and followed professor into her bedroom. He refused her to use any magic so instead she bossed him around and convinced him of instead of three beds to just make one huge one for all three of them. Draco changed into luxurious sleepwear and Severus changed to his navy one that showed his chest. Daisy excused herself to take a shower and told them she was going to take awhile because of her arm. They settled down on the bed when she closed the door behind them.

She hung her sleeping clothes up, as she stripped slowly, minding her arm. Her body had gotten smaller and she sighed mentally. She was in a constants battle with her weight. Severus wanting to bring it up to a healthy range while life somehow keeps it unhealthy. However she hadn't lost too much, it seems they tried their best to keep her well and healthy. By now she knew what kind of body she had, no matter how often she lost and gained weight, her fat always went everywhere. It pieced itself out, she wasn't going to be that thin girl with huge boobs, nor bum for that matter. Everything was going to be proportionate. If she was on the smaller side then her boobs were going to be too. This was good and bad. Good that she won't have a strange shape with too much weight in only one area, but bad in a way that she can't change her body shape naturally.

But she had some muscles now, especially her legs, her hair had grown much longer, all the way to the top if her butt. Her honey caramel hair matched nicely with her pale face that was full of life. Rosy cheeks and rosy lips. Her eyes sparkling like always in a unique blue. There was times she didn't recognize herself in the mirror. She had gotten used to her black and blue features that sometimes she had to take a double take in the mirror. If she saw someone who looked like her, she would think she looked nice, not bad to look at.

She turned on the water and stood under the steaming hot water with her eyes close. Just feeling the water rush down her cold body. She grew goosebumps and breathed from her mouth. Her hair slowly weighted down as it got soaked, sticking onto her. The sound of the water rushing, the slashing as it hit the tub bottom, the feel of the hot clashing with the cold, the steam slowly forming in the room, the heat. It was all so relaxing, every drop that fell of off her felt like another worry, another stress washing away. She kept her eyes closed for a few more minutes, almost meditating, before beginning to wash.

* * *

Draco got up and looked at her shelf of books, she had her sketch book, her dream journal and regular journal. She had a few other books he had never seen before and a deck of cards. He pulled out a strange blue book with no title besides number one in Roman NUMBERS. He walked around the bed to his side and Severus stared.

"You shouldn't touch what isn't yours Draco"

"Have you see this book?" Draco ignored his Godfathers advice and tilted the book over for the man to see. It was made of velvet. Severus frowned. It was a strange book, with black thorne vines etched into the velvet. Draco opened the book and there was one word and a number.

"Memories 1" Draco read out loud. He flipped the page. "Do not forget" was written on the next page and at the button of the page was two ear buds. "Put in ears" was written next to it. Draco reached for it.

"We shouldn't" Severus said.

"Just a little, you can't be not curious" Draco urged. Severus glared at him before each picking one ear bud and placing each in one ear. A string of magic connected it to the book as it flipped pages on its own. Little figures formed like holograms from the book and it grew brighter and bigger, as big as a regular TV.

There was a little girl, with brown hair and brilliant eyes, her hair was short and it framed her cute face. With big eyes and rosy cheeks, she looked adorable. She sat in front of a TV, dirt on her cute nose, her dress was rags, dirty and ripped, yet she smiled and watched carefully at the cartoon in front of her. Cheering and laughing when appropriate. She got up slowly, she couldn't be more than 6 years old. She began acting out the fighting scenes, and copying the words of the characters. She had it memorized as if she'd seen it far too many times. When it ended the girl continued in her fantasy world. And their eyes widened as they saw the little girl do accident magic around her from merely her imagination.

She made up characters and spoke to them and little adventures around the small dark dirty house.

"No worries princess" the little girl said. "Daisy is here" then there was the sound of door opening and closing and her mother came in. A cute smile played on Daisy's face.

"Mommy look, look at all my friends-" a loud smack went around her cheeks and Daisy stumbled to the ground in shock. Tears formed in her eyes as the characters she's made up disappeared around her.

"You little monster!" little Daisy coward away in a corner holding her aching cheek as she stared at her mother with confused and scared eyes. The scene changed. This time Daisy was speaking to a ripped up old dirty doll, in her room. It was dark and she had her legs pulled up.

"Do you have a family miss Sweet?" the doll stared at her blankly. With freckles and red hair, the stuff doll had a pink and white dress and cute red shoes. With a white and red hat and long red locks. "Are you lonely?" Daisy hugged the doll desperately as if trying to find some kind of warm or feel loved.

"I don't have anyone either..." the scene changed again.

"We should stop Draco, these are her memories" Severus interrupted, pulling the ear buds out. "She's made these" he yanked the ear buds out of his Godson's ear and closed the book, the scene before them disappeared and Draco said nothing as Severus returned the book where it belonged.

"I don't really know about her childhood" Draco said quietly, the sound of water running was the only sound in the room. "Or her mother" Severus sat back down, the image of her memories imprinted in his mind, her terrified eyes that stared them in her eyes when she looked at her mother. It shook him.

"It's none of our business"

"How did she do it?"

"Do what?"

"Save her memories, it's not a pensive"

"I have no idea" Draco looked up at his godfather

"Did you know? About her past? Her mother?"

"Partially"

"I've never been hit before, not even by my father" Draco mumbled.

"And that's why your a spoiled brat" Draco glared at his Godfather's words. Silence fell between the two, as Draco placed her hands behind her head, staring up at the stone ceiling of the spare room.

"Is she really okay, uncle?" He asked seriously.

"It seems so, to some degree. Only time will tell"

"And the venom?"

"If she follows the instructions I've given, she should be as good as before"

"And if not?"

"Then she may lose her eyes sight and arm."

"Do you love her?" Severus had never turned around to face his Godson, or anyone else as fast as he did now. His hair swirling just as fast around him, almost whipping his own face with it.

"That's none of your concern-"

"She loves you" the sudden defensive behavior Severus had was gone by his words. "It's so stupidly obvious too" he added bitterly. "She's great. She's kind, and true to herself, she's responsible and easy to talk to. She's understanding and doesn't judge. She knows when to say things and when not to say things. She's smart... She's..."her voice died down and he kept staring at the ceiling. Following a crack.

"She knows of your feelings" it wasn't a questions, Draco covered his eyes with his forearm.

"She's rejected me more than once already, she's remained so unbelievably loyal like a stupid Gryffindor. For once in my life I find something worth fighting for and I don't stand a chance"

The water stopped running and they could hear her humming. After quite a bit of time she stepped out wearing a baby blue top with ice cream on it, written on the loose shirt was 'pretty please with sprinkles on top?', and the pants that reached her knees were baby pink. She had a white towel on her wet hair. She had a very pleased look, with a red refreshed face, she looked up at them.

"Why the long faces?" Their eyes widened. "You guys look so serious, don't worry I'm not a blanket hogger" She joked with a smile.

"Aren't you cold in that?" Draco commented with a slight blush on his face. The fabric was thin clearly, and loose, despite the large size it was cute on her. She walked around the other end where she was suppose to sleep on, passing the bookcase.

"Yeah, but I like being cold, warming up-" She paused staring at her book shelf and Draco could feel himself sweating at her possibly knowing. Severus gave his godson a look. "Draco" She called in a quiet expressionless voice. "Did you play with my things again?"

"What? What things? Just cause I touched your book a year ago doesn't mean I would...how did you know? " His voice started off strong and it died down. Her fingers ran through her memory books to the one that was changed and pulled it out.

"Ah, this one" she looked down at it and turned to face them. "Did you see all of it?"

"No, just up to the doll part..." he confessed.

"I see..." she put it back.

"Are you mad?" he feared to ask. He heard her sigh.

"I mean, you are Draco, I should have expected you'd snoop around a bit" Severus struggled to hold back a chuckle and almost began coughing badly. Daisy narrowed her eyes.

"You're guilty too you know" she crossed her arm over her chest.

"I didn't know, I didn't mean to..." she look at Draco.

"Well that's what happens when you snoop around, you find things" her shoulders slumped and she lowered her head and let put a sigh before falling onto the bed tired, face first. "Whatever..." She mumbled.

"What are they...?" Draco dared to ask.

"I was experimenting with memories, that's all, finding a way to store my dreams" She explained, turning her face out to the side so she could breathe.

"You could use a pensive" Draco suggested.

"Like I find a pensive anywhere" She crawled under the blanket, turned over, back facing them, curled up. "Good night" She was on the left edge of the bed, Professor in the middle and Draco on the other side.

"I thought we were playing games?" Professor asked. "Was that all talk?" Silence.

"Do you still want to play?" She asked quietly.

"Yes" She instantly got up, hardly able to contain her excitement as she got some playing cards, papers and quills. She sat cross legged on the bed and began organizing cards flat down.

"What are we playing?" Draco asked sitting across from her.

"Matching, I thought we should start with something easy"

"Are these muggle games?" She nodded. "So how do you play?"

"It's easily really, someone starts and flips two cards, if they match you keep them and go again, if they don't you flip them back down and the next person goes. The person with the most matches wins"

"A memory game" Severus said.

"Mhm" She placed the last face down card. The room was lit by four lamps, the bed sheets were blue, and a bed size bigger than any bed she had ever seen. Bigger than a king size bed. The cards, about fifty-two of them, were brown and rectangular. "I made these cards too, so who wants to start?" She looked up at them, and they stared back at her. "I guess I'll go first." She flipped the first card, a drawing of the sorting hat, and she went on to flip the card next to it to reveal Ms. Norris. She flipped them both down and looked at professor. He reached for the card close to him to reveal a potion bottle and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Of all cards!" He smirked at her comment, and flipped another card to reveal Dumbledore's half glasses. Draco went, and he flipped a dragon and Ms. Norris.

"Damn" He muttered when the moment he flipped his second card, Daisy went for Ms. Norris that he flipped and the one she flipped.

"First pair, I go again" They went on till the end, Severus won, with a score of 10 pairs. Draco with 7 pairs and Daisy with 8. Draco demanded a rematch, making excuses that it was just a warm up, a tutorial and that now he got the hang of it. He lost again, with Daisy being the winner this time and Severus second place. They ended up playing memory a couple more times before calling it a night. They seemed to enjoy the game a lot that Daisy didn't bother bringing up another game.

Professor turned off the lights once everyone's tucked in and silence welcomed them after a few laughs.

"Daisy" she heard Draco say. "Do you hate your mom?" Severus paid attention, glancing at Daisy to his left, moving slowly to his side facing Daisy. His eyes barely open to see her turn on her back and smile sadly.

"No, my mom...Lived a hard life. She was raised in a household where her mom and dad fought often since she was a child. Her father eventually ran away and it was just her and her mom. Her mom struggled a lot with finding a job and providing for my mom. Years went on and one day, mom woke up with her mother trying to choke her. They were both crying as they looked at each other, her mom realized what she was doing and jumped out the window and died." Daisy explained sorrowfully. There was a thick heaviness in the room. "I found out with accidental magic"

"Years later, mom picked herself up and found a job and went to school. She was twenty now, barely making it by, when my dad I suppose came by. He made her happy it seems, but one day he too left. It was sort of like her life repeating but her as her own mother, and me as herself. I came into the picture after dad left. Mom wasn't always mean, she mostly ignored me and cried. The man she loved was gone without a word." Daisy stared at the ceiling. "I can't hate her" Severus saw her eyes tear up. "She was the only person I had in my life, even though she wasn't the kindest, no, but she was my mother" a tear fell, with a smile still on her face, she closed her eyes.

"I still want to see her" she turned to professor and his eyes opened this time. She wiggled her hands out in front of him. "I know you've already said you'll take me professor but," she lifted her picky out. "Promise you'll take me to see my mother?" Draco sat up to see, struggling to in the dark but he could make out the outlines and Daisy's long hair. He saw their pinky intertwined and her smile widening.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked.

"It's a way of agreeing to a promise in the muggle world. You intertwine you pinky together"

"Why the pinky?"

"Because it's said it's connected to the heart" Draco made a sound of understanding and fell back down, he couldn't help but feel the aching in his heart at her story. Silence fell again and she closed her eyes. Professor Snape stared at her, her hair was out of her face tied away. Her long lashes were stuck together and her lips were dry. The girl never seizes to amaze him. She was so forgiving and kind and brilliant and warm. She was so attracting, not in a physical way only, but a internal way too.

"Daisy" Draco spoke. "You're not alone anymore" Severus saw her smile wide, but the tears that stung her eyes showed of her true feelings inside.

"Yeaht" Draco turned red, embarrassed whith his words turned over sharply, back facing his God father.

"Night" he said firmly, hiding his shy tone.

"Good night" Daisy said to all. The soft tired voice of Daisy, her soft sigh and breathing, the smell of freshness and the cold air surrounded the warm of the bed. Unable to reach them as they all drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **THIS WAS A LONG ONE. please leave a comment or review, let me know what you think and be sure to look forward to a new chapter soon till next time!**


	31. Chapter 31 The Hearing, and the Sick

**Severus Apprentice: The Hearing**

 _I thought you could never get any more beautiful than you already are. You always prove me wrong._

Daisy dreamt of many things that night, many things of the tri-wizard tournament, she saw torture, she saw death, she saw lots and lots of blood she heard screams, and cries and fingers pointing at her. Horrible names shouted at her and she kept turning away, each time she did she saw another scene and it repeated over and over again.

 _"Lair"_

 _"You could have saved my son!"_

 _"A Malfoy"_

 _"_ You _killed him!"_

 _"Such a power is too dangerous!"_

 _"Get rid of her!"_

 _"I don't want my children around her"_

 _"Monster"_

Daisy's eyes opened slowly and stared up at the uneven ceiling of the dungeon room and let a breath out. Her hand went over her eyes. She had accepted that she may never have a normal dream or sleep anymore. She had accepted that and despite that it never stopped her heart from racing so fast. Gazing at the ceiling again she wondered about many things. It wasn't long till two years to have come and gone. Her times have been full of many things, many ups and downs. Despite the suffering and hardship she was grateful to have at least experienced it. She took a peek of the man next to her. Severus Snape was on his side facing her, his lips slightly parted, some of his long hair falling on his face as the lines from his face were not there. He looked younger, relaxed and peaceful, something she wasn't sure he was capable of expressing if he were awake.

The man had done many things for her. He had saved her life, he had taken her in, he had taken time out of his life just for her. Just when she couldn't possibly fall for this man more, she surprises herself with doing just that. It wasn't even the saving part, but merely him. She loved watching him make potion. The glint in his dark eyes showed the passion and love for the workmanship and skill. She loved the way he hid his laugh or smile with coughing or covering his face, and trying desperately to show a sour face. She found it funny and silly. She had seen him blush on occasions, and he was intelligent too.

Somehow having him by her side, and so close made her forget her worries. She even had a stupid silly dream for their future. A dream where professor and her would open a potions shop, him the master and her the assistant and they would live happily ever after. It was a simple and maybe even too wishful, than a possibility. But this was her first dream, she wasn't going to cast it away so easily. She glanced at the clock to read 5:45 in the morning. She sighed and slowly lifted herself on her elbow to look over at Draco. He was on his back, but his head was tilted toward her, his beautiful blond hair fell in that direction. Falling onto his eyes. His pale skin, clear of any blemishes was smooth. She got up, and someone grabbed her. She turned to see professor's eyes looking up at her. She smiled and leaned down to him.

"It's still early" She told him "You still look tired, you should go back to sleep"

"As do you" He stated, looking at her tired eyes.

"Restless, sleep isn't as appealing as it once was for me" She kept her smile. "I'm just going to make breakfast is all" He let go of her hand. She felt daring and gave him a peck on the cheek and scurried off into the bathroom blushing. She stepped into the bathroom and glanced at her wrapped arm. Slowly unwrapping it, and carefully peeling it off. She stared at her ugly scarred arm. Two big ripped up holes scarred her arm. She moved her arms around to check for any pain. There was none, it only felt stiff. Perhaps it was better now.

She tied her hair back, gave a firm assuring look to herself in the mirror and headed to the kitchen quietly.

French toast was an easy breakfast to make, along with different sorts of eggs. She tried to be as quiet as possible, but one drop of a stainless steel bowl against the tile floor made her shoulders sink. No doubt that woke professor up if he fell back asleep, the ringing and loud clink was far too loud to sleep through. She picked it up and glared at it before noticing the time. 6:00. She quickly ate an apple and went to drink a few potions she was suppose to take at six. When she was returning to the kitchen professor was already up and out of the room. Dressed still in his nightwear, his chest exposed as he glanced at her. She quickly glanced away, her face a bit red at the exposure of his chest. His eyes glanced at the empty bottles before back on her.

"Morning..." she said again quietly, trying her best to keep her eyes in check than wandering to his chest.

"Morning" he followed her in the kitchen to find plates ready of french toast and scrambled eggs with tomatoes at the side. There was some cut up cheese and crackers lined up on a plate. As she was going to return to her cooking he pulled her back and gently took look her arm. He examined it, when he took far too long she pulled away slowly. Their eyes met as she held her hands to her chest.

"I don't recall telling you to unwrap your arm" he said sternly. She struggled to give back an answer and kept her eyes away. It annoyed him, he narrowed his eyes. "Look at me" he clenched his jaw, when she didn't he held her chin and turned it to him.

"It doesn't hurt..." she finally answered.

"I am to look after you, I am to tell you what to do and when to do so" he said when she said nothing he sighed. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, he was looking forward to smelling her in bed, hoping to have woken up before her even. She robbed him of that and he was rather disappointed. "You should be resting" he said, imagining how lovely it would be to feel her against his cold body.

"I will later" he said nothing, awkwardly standing there he finally slowly reached out to pull her completely to him. She let him as he burrowed his face into her neck.

"It's not long now till the Beauxbatons leave" he stated, his voice rumbling by her ear. She held back a pleased sound, and gulped again. How can this mans voice alone make her weak at the knees?

"No" she managed to say.

"How long do you plan on staying?" he asked.

"A month maybe," she felt his jaw set tightly, clearly in a disapproving way but he said nothing, she could tell he was having a hard time from doing or saying anything at her choice of length. A second pair of footsteps came from behind and they turned to see Draco wobbling in with crazy bed hair and rubbing his eyes sleepy. Daisy pulled away instantly and looked busy.

"Something smells good..."he mumbled and looked up as Daisy smiled and began setting up the rest of the table. Her face a bit flustered and he narrowed his eyes at his Godfather, who raised both his eyebrows as if to indicated he had nothing to do with it. Draco watched as the small table of two got filled with all sorts of foods, and his mouth began salivating. He instantly took a seat, and Daisy tired to conjured another chair, transfiguring something else and Daisy stared at the deformed chair blinking. The legs were uneven, as well as the back rest was a large round glass plate. Draco stared at it too, Daisy's eyes turned to Professor's who held a blank expression, clearly concealing something. She turned red in embarrassment and tried again to fix it. And it worked. Sort of, it was at least good enough and she took a seat avoiding their eyes.

"So there _is_ something you're not good at" Draco said laughing at her. She mumbled something, her cheeks a burning red.

"As if your perfect" Draco pretended not to hear and was already eating, he looked like he hadn't eaten in days. "Where's your adequate at your parents go?" She asked as she took a piece of french toast.

"Don't you know?" Severus playfully said looking at her before at Draco, who paused and looked back at the two of them. "It's all an act"

"Really?" Her eyebrows raised turning her head back to Draco "You act even around your parents?" He narrowed his eyes at his professor again, giving him a look of annoyance of exposing him. Professor only gave a smug look.

"I'm hungry, and it's good, really good, let's see how you hold yourself back when you try it _professor_ "

"I've eaten Daisy's food for your information, on countless occasions" Severus said, as if to rub it in even more with that smug look. "It is quite good" He purposely used his best manners on the tables to show off and Draco only rolled his eyes and stabbed at another french toast piece. Daisy looked between the two and only smiled at the silliness.

They ate and chatted, and soon the plates full off food emptied and Daisy felt maybe she made too little of an amount as they finished everything. Picking up the plates Draco was surprised that even this she did manually. Placing the plates in the sink she began to wet them and scrub at them gently with dish soap.

"Does she always do this?" Draco asked.

"I can hear you" Daisy said, her back facing them. "And yes, I do" Draco stood up and walked over to her and watched.

"Why, you hand's will get wet and dirty, and it's in constant contact with cold and hot water over and over. You'll damage the look of your hands" He was right she supposed, she's felt Draco's hands before, they were soft, and plump, for the most part, barely any roughness to it. His right hand was rougher, from holding his wand she guessed, other than that, the only physically thing that may cause some damage to his hands was flying. And even with that, having gotten always the best brooms possible, they hadn't caused much roughness to his hands still. A hand of someone who hasn't done physical labor. A hand unlike her's and professor's. She glanced at her hand, watching it scrub away.

"It doesn't matter how I do it, I like doing it physically, just like I like to cook. It's far more rewarding when you make something and get praised by it if you made it from scratch than using magic to help you. Besides," She turned a bit to Professor Snape. "Don't tell Lin or Linda, their food is great and all but, I think food tastes better without magic" she explained.

"But your hands," He tried again "You're a Malfoy"

"My hands will get busted up anyways with potions making, have you see Professor's hand? You don't even need to touch it to see it's so rough" Severus began looking at his hands self-consciously, frowning at her words. "You should put some kind of lotion on it" She commented as she rinsed off the last plate and put it on the rack to dry.

"You even let it dry manually?"

"I'm in no rush to use it again" Daisy shrugged and untied her apron from behind and the two men watched her hair bangs fall, her eyes lowered, the blue in them peeking through her long lashes. Her beautifully parted red lips. She was beautiful, it was something Severus couldn't seem to get used to. He told himself he would with time, like everything else, but it was almost two years now, two years of almost always seeing her around and he was still very drawn to her features as if it was the first time he'd ever seen such a beauty. They watched her hang up the apron, and turned to them both. "So, what's the plan today?"

"I have to go to a hearing today, classes will begin tomorrow and exams aren't too far away, perhaps some revision while I'm away" Severus suggested.

"Is...the hearing for me, shouldn't I be there?"

"No one besides the Malfoy's, Poppy and headmaster are aware of your awakening, It shall remain that way till further notice" Daisy nodded her eyes saddening.

"What are the charges on me?" She asked slowly, fidgeting with the ends of her shirt, scared to know the answers. Though her action was that of a worry, Draco found it cute, and because of that saying the next part was hard.

"They want to take you out of school" Draco cut in. "They think you're too dangerous to be around in public" He said annoying and mockingly. "Honestly, idiots"

"Indeed" Severus agreed. "They believe you are working with the dark lord and lured Mister Potter and killed Mister Diggory"

"What?!" Daisy frowned. "But...What?!" She couldn't make sense of any of it. "That doesn't even make sense"

"If not with the Dark Lord, their other guess is that you didn't prevent it, which is blood on your hands" Draco added, and she turned to him.

"I knew, yes, but I knew too late, I tried!" She fisted her hand annoyed. "So who's fighting for my innocence?" She turned back to Severus.

"Headmaster, myself and mister Potter"

"Do...do you think we'll win?"

"With Dumbledore I doubt we'll lose" Draco said. "He's old and annoying but many respect and follow his words" Daisy nodded, her slight anger leaving her completely.

"What happens if I lose?" They were quiet, even Draco avoided her eyes. She looked at both of them. "Well?"

"They, plan on oblivating you and returning you to the muggle world, since you are not of age" Severus said slowly, watching her expression as her eyes widened.

"I won't remember..." She said quietly, in an empty voice.

"Professor Dumbledore won't allow that Daisy" Draco tried, and she merely nodded, keeping her head down.

"Are you leaving soon?" She asked to Professor and he looked at the time, it was eight and he nodded. She nodded back, avoiding his eyes. "Could I do potions while you're away, maybe work on that potions from our lessons?" He didn't need to think for too long, the girl clearly looked really upset, he trusted her enough in his lab alone. She was careful, very careful, especially when it came to things that aren't even hers, so he knew she wouldn't destroy his lab. He glanced at Draco, Draco himself wasn't a bad potion maker either, not excellent, he knew how to follow instructions and that was about it. She was upset, clearly afraid of the results of today's hearing, and like himself she seemed to have grown a liking for potions for more than merely something interesting, but rather a distraction too. A hobby that made her feel good. She needed it, and she wasn't allowed to leave the dungeons, he didn't want a risk of anyone seeing her awake and well. He looked backed at her.

"What of your hand?" Daisy looked down at her hand that remained at her side. She had taken it out and used it without his permission, and though he saw it unwrapped and used he said nothing more about it earlier. It hadn't hurt, it felt weird, like a numbing feeling, like she had lost some feel there but it didn't hurt to move it.

"I think it's fine, it doesn't hurt today" Severus looked uncertain at first before sighing.

"Very well, I expect you to have final results when I return" A smiled formed on her beautiful face and she nodded instantly.

"Thank you-"

"However, should I see any damage in my chambers, to anything, the both of you will have some answering to do" He said lowly, and she gulped, along with Draco, both shrinking at his glare, as they watched him turn sharply away and prepare for his leave.

"Dramatic as usual" Draco said finally, Daisy laughed.

"He pulls it off well, can you imagine me being like that?" She turned to him straight on and gave her best impression of Severus's death glare and snarl.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for being, insufferable Gryffindors" Daisy mimicked, failing at towering over Draco who was clearly taller than her. Draco burst into laughter, so hard tears began forming at the edge of his eyes. It took awhile before he could calm down, and Professor Snape was all ready and dressed popped into the kitchen again to see Daisy acting strangely.

"S-s-s-stop I c-can't my stomach h-hurts!" Draco begged between laugh. When Daisy spotted Professor she froze and elbowed Draco. It took awhile before Draco would calm down.

"Children" Was all Professor said before leaving. Daisy and Draco stepped outside the kitchen to say good bye.

When professor left, Daisy and Draco headed down into his lab and Daisy watched Draco look around in amazement, clearly not having been here before. He stared at the tall wooden shelves around the room, shelved with all sorts of ingredients, in jars alone or a solution. Some were even labelled and he frowned at this. Never had he seen the man's ingredients labeled before in classes. A single bulb, tinted blue lit the room up well enough. A door at the end of the room had him guessing it was the storage room. Daisy almost immediately began working, her notes in front of her, the cauldron getting ready as she began grabbing all the ingredients needed. He sat and watched her.

"What are you making?" He asked.

"I don't really know yet, I'm making a new potion sort of" His eyes widened. "I sort of have to guess to what it will do but it's all trial and error"

"Does Severus know what it does?"

"He probably has an idea" she didn't look at him, and he continued to watch her chop things away beautifully. He had never seen his godfather make potions in his personal labs, at least he had no solid memory. He knew as a young boy the man had let him watch, but when his mother found out she was extremely protective and angry at Severus for letting such a little boy near dangerous things. The man ever since didn't let the boy near him while he created potions. He was merely four and the memory was a blur. As Daisy moved he could imagine it being professor. She looked like a professional, like someone who had been doing this for years. A natural. It was beautiful, and it was the first time he thought potions was beautiful, the fumes and smoke that raised from the cauldron gave her a mysterious look to her focused and determined eyes. Her hair was tied back in a low pony-tail, out of her way, her outfit she had changed. She was no longer wearing her Pj's anymore, but rather something far more fashionable. She had some loose fitted jeans that reached a bit higher than her ankle, folded, they were dark, with faded parts. She wore brown laced up boots with a bit of a heel, and a gray wool sweater, which she had rolled the sleeves up.

He had grown up seeing his mother always wearing dresses or shirks, never pants, and when he had first seen Daisy wear them he disapproved of them. However, it was beginning to grow on him. She wore it well, and styled it nicely.

He watched her stare at the clock in the room intently as an ingredient hovered over the cauldron, and as soon as the hand of the clock hit 12 she dropped it in. She pulled a stool out and sat down finally.

"Now to wait" Ingredients were all ready when time was up.

"You really like potions huh?" She looked at him, as her eyes slowly went dreamy.

"Have you seen professor make potions?" She said "He moves, and look at it a certain way. He looks so different, so happy in his own way. So pleased, like nothing in the world mattered more than tending to the potion" she spoke happily.

"You look like that too, like you're in your own world" She smiled at him and he returned it. It was soon time to take her potions. She wondered when she would have to stop taking them.

* * *

Severus walked with his long intimidating strides that no one seemed to be able to keep up with. His entrance into the ministry did not go unnoticed, his scowl, and snarl was legendary of course, not to mention his glare. People turned away from him and whispered as he saw the opening to the hearing, Harry was already there, with Dumbledore, their eyes landing on his. He took a glance at the seats around, there was only James Potter supporting his son to his surprise. Their eyes met in an intense stare before it cut away and he took his place. When the time struck eleven exactly, Cornelius Fudge spoke.

"We are here today to address Miss Daisy Malfoy interference with the Tri-wizard tournament and the links to Cedric Diggory's death." Cedric's father sat in the stands. "As it seem that Daisy Malfoy is still in her coma after the event, and was not able to attend, however, we shall continue this, and actions will be taken when she has awaken." Fudge looked down at Harry. "Now Harry tell me what happened that night" Harry sat in the middle of the room, uncertain at the look of his friend's father. His mouth opened, and he began telling them from when Cedric and him saw the glowing cup and how they had both jumped at it at the same time.

"Peter Pettigrew came with Voldemort, he commanded him to kill them both-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Peter Pettigrew is dead" The minster said.

"No he's not, I saw him! He killed Cedric, he tried to kill Daisy too -"

"It seems that Daisy is a foreseer, no?" The man ignored Harry's words of the Dark Lord or Peter, his question directed to Albus this time, who stood, walking towards the center with Harry.

"Yes" The old wise man answered.

"And you knew this prior to this events?" Cornelius peered down at headmaster.

"Yes, I did" He answered, walking down the steps to Harry. "She has helped quite a great deal in the past year with her ability"

"What about my son!?"

"I apologize about your son Amos, this isn't the first time the tournament has taken lives, I am sure she tried-"

"My son is gone Albus!" Albus looked at his friend with gentle eyes.

"The gift of a foreseer isn't so simple to see the future, it merely shows events in puzzles and riddles. Miss Malfoy tried I assure you." his hands folded in front of him.

"Not hard enough!" when Severus stood the room went quiet, eyes turning to him as he moved so smoothly down the steps.

"Miss Malfoy," he began with a voice so smooth it was hard to not listen, "after each dream wrote it down," he lifted her dream book. "the dreams are so obscured with many events one after the other that they have no correlation with one another that even when given to me to read, it is complex" he spoke, passing the book off for one of the workers to look into "She was so shaken by the events of that night that she fell in a coma, what Mister Potter speaks of the Dark Lord seems believable. As the death of the boy shows no possible resistance from his wand. Meaning," he walked closer to Harry. "it was a swift, quick death of the killing curse, and you may check yourselves if she has casted such a spell. Clearly she has not." He looked at the minister with hard eyes. "We all know who is known for that curse, the boy was murdered by another." He paused. "The girl can hardly defend someone against a killing curse, and I highly doubt you can" he tried to hold back a snarl but the very end was very tempting. He didn't like Fudge, he was far to worried about keeping his job to care for the magically community. Severus turned to Cedric's father who had a defended look.

"I apologize for you son," He didn't sound sorry. "however putting the blame on a child younger than your son, who only a year and a half joined the magically world with no reasonable expectations is unreasonable." silence fell and one of the people seating around Fudge spoke whispers while pointing at the book, she had dark lipstick on, with a really pale face and high cheek bone.

"All in favor of removing all charged?" the majority lifted their hands. Cornelius Fudge sighed and smacked his mallet down and removed all charged for Daisy, and Severus was the first to leave. James Potter rushing after him.

"Severus" The potion master kept walking. "Severus" he called again struggling to keep up. Severus sighed and slowed his pace.

"What is it?" he said lowly, not looking at the man. The man who had bullied him and made his school life miserable, the man who took his only love interest away, the one who humiliated him and got away with it. He fisted his hand.

"I, I need to speak with you about... About Lily. I don't know what's right or wrong anymore and," He looked up at the potion master and looked away over and over, "I'm not sure if things could advance from here either." he had never seen such a look in the man's eyes before. A desperate look, a begging look. James had stopped bothering him on their last year, mainly being Lily didn't like it but he had stopped nonetheless. That didn't make Severus forget the many years before that he was tormented by not only James but Sirius. It's been many years now, and just like the love for Lily has faded since Daisy's involvement, so has his hatred of his bullies. He wasn't sure if it was his the bond between him and Daisy that's mending his heart or simply that he's seen it's not worth his energy.

The silence was too much for James as he stood there, feeling far to awkward talking and asking for a favor in front of his ex-rival. Mustering all the bravery he had he spat out the next words.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" if he agreed he wasn't going to see Daisy for awhile. No doubt Narcissa will be asking for Draco to return around noon, Daisy will be all alone for who knows how long. He looked at the man again. Daisy was his priority.

"I cannot, unless it is in Hogwarts," He decided, being near was better than far "I must be around the girl to insure her safety." He didn't know what came over him to even agree at all. He didn't need to, didn't want to, he didn't know anything about dealing with these situations.

"That's fine, thank you" they walked off to a fireplace and into it they disappeared.

* * *

Draco left soon after another failed potion, he tried to cheer her up as she labeled and stored away the failure of a potion it was. Her shoulder sinking and her head tilted down. She thanked him for his company and said good bye. She cleaned up soon after and began looking at her notes again frustrated at yet another failure. She knew something was missing, professor had hinted on it before, but it could almost be anything at this point. An ingredient, more or less time, remove an ingredient, more or less of an ingredient, she ruffled her head in annoyance and let out an annoyed sigh. The sound of fireplace transportation made her eyes widen. Professor rarely entered his chambers that way. She looked at the time, it was around 4, she stood up and walked to the bottom of the steps staring up in fear, her hands fingering her wand in her pocket. Was it someone else? Had they left the hearing and they've come for her. She took a few steps before hearing a voice that wasn't professor.

"I would never have thought this to be your quarters" it was a man she's spoken to before.

"Not gloomy enough Potter?" She relaxed at the sound of the two, there wasn't anyone else it seemed.

"Severus we're past that now... I was young and stupid..."

"Much of an understatement..."she heard professor grumble.

"We didn't come all the way here to discuss our pasts." The other man grumbled. "And congratulation on winning the hearing" Severus said nothing, but Daisy felt a heaviness lift from her chest. She was staying. Taking a few steps to reach the top, she leaned against the door carefully and slide down to the floor. James continued "It's... Lily she... She tells me it's all a misunderstanding. I don't believe her anymore" her heart sunk as she sat by the door. Listening.

"She's been seeing me since the birth of your son, she spoke mainly about you, complaints" Severus explained. "She was never happy it seemed"

"And what did you say?" Severus looked into the eyes of his most disliked man.

"Nothing. I merely listened"

"You guys...didn't do anything?" James asked awkwardly and Daisy found herself listening carefully for Severus's answer. She told herself that if he had that she shouldn't be upset. This was before her, this was in the past, this wasn't his fault but she knew if he had done something with the red head, her heart would still sink at knowing that.

"No, she did hint on things, flirted, but I never took her up on it" James sank in his chair defeated and conflicted. He had married her many years ago, they had gone through a lot of things together that he felt brought them even closer. When Harry was born he felt the happiest man alive to have this beautiful wife and such a wonderful family. He had felt blessed, he had felt so happy. He clenched his fist growing angry. He felt like a fool, he felt like an idiot, he felt betrayed, how could she, how dare she. Daisy curled up in a ball, moving the door a bit, and Severus's eyes landed on it before looking back at James. It seems the man didn't notice. Severus could feel the anger grow in the man in front of him and took extra caution, making sure his wand is where it was by his side. Suddenly it was let go, and his shoulder sunk and James head hung.

"That girl..." James spoke, looking up at Severus and their eyes met again. "She didn't want me to find out at the party, you know?" he clenched his knees. "She asked me if I loved Lily, knowing Lily was just around the corner with you..." A pause. "Thinking now, I think she was trying to protect whatever Lily and I have, had" He corrected. "I don't know what to do with Lily... I thought I knew everything, I thought..." In the moment the door opened behind the man and Daisy slipped out.

"She doesn't realize what she has..." Daisy's quiet voice from behind the man said. He turned quickly to see her in front of a steel down, her head down, guilt written all over it for listening in. "She has a loving husband, and a talented son, and yet she seems stuck in the past" Severus rose immediately, taking long quick strides over to her possessively. A stern face sent her way.

"What part of stay quiet and unnoticed do you not understand?" he growled quietly to her, and she winced under his words. James peeked around the bat figure of a man in front of Daisy. "Did you take your potions?" he quickly asked after, concerned. She shook her head. James stood and stared at the two.

"That's why I come out" Daisy explained. James stared and she maneuvered around the man and disappeared into the kitchen, completely unshaken by the scary potion master.

"She's awake..." James said quietly. "You lied at the hearing..." His eyes landed on the dark hard man, who turned and looked at him back.

"It was too risky to bring her, she needs daily potions for awhile." Severus explained.

"Why do you treat her like that?" Severus looked at him strangely. "It's beyond me how she's fine with it, if I did that to Lily she would have run away much sooner" Daisy walked out, clearly not liking the taste of whatever she drank.

"Honestly Professor...I highly encourage starting a research on how to make potions taste better, I honestly think you can make a living out of it if it becomes successful" James couldn't help but chuckle at her words.

"How you stand him is beyond me" The man said, Severus gave him a glare and she looked between the two. "You two are opposites, like day and night" Before Severus could say something foul back Daisy said, in a very obvious note, looking right into the brown eyes of the man in front of her.

"Day doesn't exist without the night" James went quiet, as Severus turned his head sharply around at her, annoyance vanishing from his face.

"No...no it doesn't" James said quietly.

"How's Harry?" She asked changing the subject.

"Right," James walked around the couch towards her and took hold of her hand. "Thank you, for saving Harry, he's doing as well as he could" he could feel Severus tension at his action, Daisy merely blinked dumbfounded before looking down, a sad smile appearing, she pulled her hand away from the man and let it fall by her side. "I believe what Harry said, I was there at the hearing he said-"

"I heard" she interrupted avoiding the man's kind eyes. "Thank you for your generous words, but had it been Harry lifeless would you think the same?" she asked quietly. "I didn't save Harry, I didn't save anyone... For all I know things may have ended better if I didn't try" his hands touched her shoulders gently and he bent down to meet her eyes, and this time she looked back. A gentle smile on his face.

"The moment Sirius told me a _Malfoy_ saved him I couldn't believe it. A girl with beautifully long hair and brilliant blue eyes risked her life to save his. A stranger. I knew I had to meet you." he placed a hand on her cheek as she smiled a bit. "He said you were kind, and gentle, and trust me, if Sirius compliments a Malfoy, it is a great honor. Remus spoke great of you too. I'm sure whatever happened was meant to be." his eyes teared up, "You even tried to hide what was happening behind my back" she looked down at this. Daisy didn't like the emphasis on a Malfoy, sure they were annoying and so stuck up in their ways but Narcissa was kind and Draco was good too once you get to know him. She didn't think of herself that bad enough to be avoided either. Because of a name she automatically had a title on her head that wasn't even true about herself.

Though she said nothing about this, by his eyes and words she knew he meant well about it, even if his words themselves could be interrupted differently.

"I knew you'd find out eventually...I'm sorry about your wife...I just thought there was a less painful way of finding out"

"Thank you, I won't tell anyone of your awakening" She nodded in thanks.

"Are you done touching her?" Severus pulled her back a bit out of James reach, he was patient enough to let it slide but it was lasting far too long. James stood up straight, and looked him in the eye, there was a little war between their eyes, Daisy could have swore she saw some electricity between each other. James broke it off first and sighed.

"I'm assuming every time Lily went out to her family or friends she was seeing you"

"Most likely" Severus said bitterly clenching onto Daisy's wrist protectively by his side. James nodded sadly, as if finally accepting it.

"You could trick her" Daisy spoke and they turned their heads to her. "Tell her you've slipped some veritaserum potion in her drink and that she can't lie to you anymore. Get it out from her own mouth the truth." she said. "It's called a placebo affect. Even though it's not true, the person thinks is really true and will act as if they've really drunken it. After she's spoken the truth see from there how you can work it out" she shrugged as if it was an idea she pulled out of no where with no thinking at all and James stared. "I could probably even make something that looks and smells like it but does nothing" they stared at her for a moment.

"You're a genius Daisy!" He took hold of her shoulders and shook her a bit. "I could kiss you!" He paused "I will" He took hold of her and kissed her on both cheeks loudly before running off to the fireplace, ducking away from Severus famous death glare and snarl and disappeared with a green buff. Daisy stood there frozen in shock. The loud kisses on both her cheeks rung in the air. She gulped as she felt the death glare redirected to her from her right, and she looked away to her left.

"Geez..."She scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "That was unexpected, I uh...Look at the time, I need to do something in my room" She walked off towards her room. His hand snapped like a snake and pulled her back, into his hard chest, and tilted her chin up roughly. She looked into his eyes as he examined her cheeks and face. Her face was red, she was blushing, from what he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Taking hold of her wrist he pulled her around to the couch and threw her onto the couch. She bounced a bit and pulled herself on her elbow to look at him just as he took off his cloak and threw it at the back of the couch. He got on top of her hands on either side of her and she closed her eyes tightly expecting a kiss. Instead a hand brushed her cheek. Severus knew James had no interest in Daisy in any romantic ways. The way he had looked at her was clear admiration and even fatherly, nothing in his words or touch hinted anything else. Still, he hated when anyone touched her, it bothered him, he had been patient when James had taken her hand. He had waited and waited on the edge of his nerve, his hand twitching to pull her away and in the end he did.

Her eyes finally opened slowly to meet his, then it looked away. He didn't like it when she robbed him of her beautiful eye.

"I didn't expect it..." Her eyes lowered a bit as she spoke quietly, her lashes were beautifully long and curled, framing her already stunning big blue eyes. "He didn't mean anything by it..." Her cheeks had redden from James action, rather from embarrassment and surprise than interest. However the redness has now brighten, shyness showed in her eyes, and embarrassment of another sort. She was trying to explain it to him. "...Don't be mad-" He leaned in and bit her right ear, cutting her off as she let out a soft cry..

"I am not mad" His growling voice rumbled into her ears and she closed her eyes at the feel of his hot breath on her ear and neck area. She was still prompted on her elbow, his hand went around to the small of her back, flat, holding it, supporting it, as his head lowered on her shoulder. "You smell a bit like him" He said disapprovingly.

"Sorry" She said quietly. He nibbled on her neck, making her pull away and fall on her back. He crawled completely on top of the couch, stood on his knees with his knees on either side of her hips. Without looking away he unbutton his shirt around his thick neck. After a few buttons he leaned back down to her and she gulped. He attacked her neck with a bite and she whimpered, her hands clenched into his shoulders pushing away gently. He took hold of both wrists and pushed it down while he sucked and licked and bite all over her neck down to her shoulders and collar bone. She moaned and whimpered, wiggling under his tight grip, her toes curling and she threw her head away and around. The thought that another man saw this face, the thought of her cute shocked face was seen, the redness in her cheeks, the shyness, the pleasant sounds. He growled harsher, taking a hard bite and she arched her back for a whimpered cry before he leaned back to look at her. With annoyance in his frowning eyes, be looked down at her, at all the spots that covered the left side of her neck, some were pink others were red. Her top had been pulled to reveal her collar bone and part of her shoulder. Her eyes were left half opened and teary, as she breathed a bit heavily, her chest raising up and down. Her face flustered with redness and her lips remained deliciously parted with a sinful shine to them.

He growled again at the sight beneath him.

"You are mad" she said quietly.

"Do I need to spell everything out to you?" he said down at her. He was like a predator pinning his prey down. "Of course I was, I specifically told you to remain unseen. What do you do? Walk right out and do the exact opposite!" he snarled and she winced. "Not only did you disobey me and risked your whole hearing being ruined, but went and got yourself touched and kissed by another man" he spat on top of all that.

"You make it sound worse than it really is..." she said quietly. His brows frowning down at her, his lips sat in a thin tight line.

"Did you waste my ingredients downstairs or did you finally successfully make a potion?" the silence to his question and her avoiding his eyes answered everything. "Why bother asking" he sad bitterly to himself before pulling himself away from her. Standing he looked at her as she slowly sat up on the edge of the couch rubbing at her wrist slowly.

"The next few days of classes you are to remain here for a reasonable amount of time before announcing your awakening" he informed her and she tilted her head down and nodded. "Words Miss Malfoy"

"I hate it when you do this" she finally said bitterly. "It's not my fault he hugged me or kissed me, it's not my fault he touched my cheeks"

"Maybe if you listened and remained in the lab, silent and unnoticed then all can be avoided" he shot back. She went quiet and kept her head down. She could feel his angry settling only a bit before she spoke again

"For the ingredients," She began carefully "I'll pay them back, I'm sure I have enough in the bank." she went quiet. The air was thick and heavy and she found herself standing up, getting ready to leave for the night. Give him his space, he had had a long day. As she walked towards her room he held back her hand. She stood there, without turning to face him.

"I...did not mean to say it so harshly" he said quietly and awkwardly. He hated to admit it but his past was much worse than James. James and his friends had bullied him and done things that had ruined his life yes, but it was only him. When he joined the dark lord he had dark far worse things to many others knowingly. There was no point in pretending to be someone else, his past will always haunt him. Something clicked in him and he noticed he still held her hand. He instantly let go and stepped away. As if burned. He stared at his hand, the same hands that made potions for the dark lord, the same hand that had hurt other physically and magically, the same hand that was tainted and dripping in so much horrid things.

She turned and frowned at his sudden reaction.

He had forgotten himself. He had forgotten that he was Severus Snape, former death eater. A man of many black acts. Yet he was in the same room with the purest. He was holding her untainted hands, so pure and innocent.

She took a step closer to him.

She was able to make him forget, forget his horrible past and feel like a new person, a new chance, a change. She made him feel better about himself, but did he deserve that? No, he didn't think he did, no matter how miserable his life was and is, the things he did was unforgivable.

"Professor" those beautiful hands touched his, and his eyes shot to meet hers. She held her hand, joining that, her eyes filled with concern, genuine concern, for someone like him. Someone as filthy as- flinched when her other hand touched his forehead. "Are you ill sir?" when did she get taller and so cold? Her chest was practically pressing against his.

"Daisy..." her smell was intoxicating and it attacked his nose soothingly, he could feel himself relaxing.

"You seem to be a bit warmer, should I get a pepper-up potion sir?"

"Ran out" he merely said, put of it.

"Then I'll go make some" she let go of his hand, a smile on her face. "You're no longer the only decent potion maker here." she helped him into his room and let him sit on the bed, and she left the click of his bedroom was louder than he remembered it. He sat on the edge of the bed, elbow on his knees, head in his hands. He felt guilty, and yet it felt like it wasn't enough guilt. For him to have her...he stared at the door she was at last.

He wasn't alone anymore either.

It wasn't long when Daisy returned with a bottle, and she had made extra too, rushing up the stairs and into the man's bedroom, without knocking she barged in.

"Professor I finished-" she turned sharply facing the wall next to the door, her face bright red. Professor was just undressing his dress pants his top completely off. "S-sorry" she mumbled. She had tied her hair, and changed into a long maroon cardigan, with rolled up sleeved. It only reached pass her butt, with leggings underneath that only reached her knees. The cardigan was oversized in a cute way, with a low v at the front.

He could see her red ears from here and he wanted to bite them.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before" he replied and she stuttered a few things before shutting up all together. It was true, she had seen and done far more things with the man, but that had been over a year ago and it was to save her life. It felt so long ago. She fidget Ed in her spot as she played with the bottle in her hand. She heard footsteps behind her and she tilted her head up.

"Are you done-" both bare hands cornered her between the wall and him. Seeing as her entire arm was bare it was safe to say he wasn't fully dressed. She was so amusingly stiff, a smirk played on his lips before it suddenly dropped at the reminder that this girl was a pure and innocent girl, one he was unworthy of. His arms dropped and he completely pulled away. He saw he relax and wait some more.

"You may turn around" he finally said once dressed in his night attire, but with his buttons buttoned up this time. When she turned he was already in bed and she walked over to him and handed him the bottle. He looked at it and thanked her. He didn't hide the habit of examining everything, smelling it, shaking it, looking at it from different angles before finally drinking it. He did feel a bit better, dismissing the bottle, he glanced back at her who stood there. He gave a quiet thanks and looked away a bit guilty.

"Was it not useful?" she asked quietly, he looked back up at her. Silence fell and for a moment his mind went blank for the first time in years. Completely blank, and his mouth opened and he spoke without thinking.

"Why are you here?" the words left before he could stop them and he saw her face grow confused. She turned and sat down at the end of the bed.

"You're acting strange today professor" she said with a soft smile, looking at his closet to the left of the room. "Why am I here" she repeated. "I'm assuming you're not looking for the obvious answer, that you told me to stay here." she continued before hanging her head. She stared at her hands on her lap, staring at the lines in her palms, making a unique design on them. Silence fell as he wanted for her answer, and she collected her answer. "professor," he listened attentively. "there are many things I haven't seen in life, things others by now have and more. I'm still fascinated in magic like a child with a new toy. Because my family tree, I am to act not completely honest with who I am. I can't show my amazed expression when I use a charm, or see a creature, or see Professor McGonagall transform into a cat." her shoulders sunk but her smile remained.

"It's a bit suffocating having to watch what I say and find a good enough explanation for something if I screw up. Not to mention if a mugged born should hear me, a Malfoy dare say anything muggle-like." she pouted a bit. "but with you sir, it's relaxing. I don't have to hide those things from you, I don't have to pretend in a rich child who got everything handed to me." she pulled her knees up and hugged them. "And a great of my upbringing has defined me. I don't want to forget myself in this act. Being here reminds me, it keeps me grounded." suddenly her eyes saddened and he frowned at this. She turned to him.

"Would you prefer, I not to be here sir?"

"Would you listen if I even said so" he grumbled half heartedly, he didn't mean it anything by it. Her eyes lowered and her face went expressionless, but he couldn't mistake the big of hurt in her eyes.

"I do not wish to hinder you in anyway sir."

"Then what do you want?" her eyes shot him to his and they stared intensely into each other eyes. Her wet red lips parted, as surprise took over her eyes. She broke the contact and lowered her head.

"I want whatever it is you want..." she said quietly, her voice quiet and genuine. He took hold of her wrist sharply to grab her attention. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"And what if the things I want are not so kind" she lowered her gaze with no expression.

"Then so be it"

"Why?" he grabbed her chin to look at her face properly, however her eyes avoided his.

"I owe you a lot of things professor."

"Certainly not your life" he growled and the silence from his words only worried him more. "You don't honestly think you own your life..." he trailed off as her expressed was clear. Was she only doing anything she did for the sake of owing him? He let go of her instantly and pulled away. Disgusted. "All that talk of being yourself and in the end you've just been doing these things for the sake of paying back a debt?" he said was utter disgust. Her brows furrowed.

"N-no, I-"

"Everything has just been so you have paid me back for whatever I have done for you?" her hands went up.

"No, everything that I've done, the cooking the cleaning, it's not because I owe you."

"Then elaborate thoroughly because I am extremely disappointed" she kept her eyes away from his. "Look at me" he said annoyed, she did.

"Sure I did those things to thank you, to please you but my motives were never purely to repay you, for taking me in, for giving me such a large bedroom" she had looked away half way. "For food and for letting me be free"

"Those are mere necessity Daisy"

"Maybe for everyone else" she said looking at him. "For me, it was just to take care of my mother" she said quietly. "to survive. Sure I feel like I owe you a lot, and to me you stand on another level than me but I wish to catch up to you. I have dreams and goals now for the future" she was blushing now. She felt suddenly far too shy and vulnerable. Getting up suddenly and putting on a fake wide smile.

"You should rest Professor" She walked away. "If you need more potions just let me know, night" just as she turned to open the door, he moved, fast enough to close the door before she opened it wide enough. She froze. "P...P-professor?"

"Tell me more" she could feel his hard chest against her back. Professor, from the moment they had met was a cold man. Physically that is, every touch, from their first dance to when they did the deed. His hands were always cold.

It didn't seem to bother him, perhaps his body has grown used to it from staying in the dungeons for most of his year. But now, his usually cold body radiated heat, heat that burned against her back.

"T-that was it, there's nothing more..." She stuttered.

"What of the future, what are your plans?" He asked.

"I...It's nothing really...I just wanted to maybe open a small potion shop" She said quietly, leaving the part about him being _with_ her in that shop. "Make potions for people's needs" his arms wrapped around her, she felt like she was being engulfed by fire, the heat from body stung is a pleasant way. The dungeons were cold for her, but his heat right now was soothing.

"Is that so" it sounded more like he was speaking out loud rather than asking her. The hug was a strange one, professor in the past hugged her as if trying to squeeze the energy out of her. It wasn't nessesary tight but it held more than merely wanting a hug, but something more complex. However tonight, Daisy felt he merely wanted a hug, merely wanted someone to stay with him. He was unwell despite the potion she made for him. Perhaps he was one of those people who rarely got sick, but when they did, it hit them harder than others. "tell me more" he urged on.

"That's really it... I did say it wasn't much. What about you professor?" she turned in his arms to look at him. His usual pale face had a hit of pink in it, not his usual embarrassed or blushing pink. He looked into her beautiful eyes with fixed eyes. Silence. She reached for his shoulders and began to push him back gently. "Why don't you rest, come on go sit" he let himself be pushed but once he's reached the bed he pushed against her.

"No" he finally said. She looked back up at him.

"I'll stay, I won't go, just lay down, or sit even" he looked like he didn't believe her for a moment but finally sat down. He was sweating and breathing from his mouth. She reached for his shirt buttons.

"Let's unbutton a few" she unbuttoned and saw him shiver a bit. Taking her wand out to brought another potion, a bin with water and a white cloth. She helped him drink the potion before taking the wet cloth and placing it on his neck to wipe him down.

He struggled out of it and they fought a bit back and forth.

"Let me wipe you down"

"It's cold" he dodged her again. After struggled a bit more she finally got on top of him, and he surrounded. She began wiping down his neck and chest slowly.

"You are evil" he told her and she ignored. "Torturing an ill person" she ignored. "you're worse than Gryffindors" he went on and she stayed quiet. Placing the cold damp towel on his forehead last. She got off of him and was about to make a drink for him but he took hold of her hand.

"you said you wouldn't go"

"I'm just going to make you a drink, I'll be back."

"No, stay" the man in front of her wasn't the professor she knew, this man was more human, with humanly needs. She shook her head. No, this was still the same professor, simply a more honest one who showed and expressed his emotions. Her eyes softened. Professor too had lived a hard life from what she could see. Clearly someone who refused to reply on anyone. Maybe out of pride, maybe because he had no one I'm his life before he could relay on.

She walked and sat down on the floor, keeping his hand in her.

"Okay, I'll stay, give my hand a squeeze if you need anything Severus" his eyes were falling and his body refused to stay awake any further. Holding her warm hands and listening to her words he fell asleep before he could say anything more.

* * *

 **Another long chapter, please review tell me what you think. Took me awhile to write this.**


	32. Chapter 32 Husband and Wife

Warning: underage sex

 **Severus Apprentice: Husband and Wife**

 **...**

 _When it came to me you never were good at waiting._

 _..._

Severus frowned, his feet was colder than the rest of his body there was a noise he couldn't focus at and his mouth tasted funny, he couldn't open his eyes either, which only made him frown more. After some time the noise finally registered into words.

"Professor" _Daisy?_ Why was she in his bedroom? Something lifted from his head and he was finally was able to open his eyes. He saw her walking around, removing the empty vials from his bedside. He pulled himself up, and noticed his feet was sticking outside of the thin blanket. A thinner blanket than his usual one that was folded to the side. He saw her walking around again, doing things he didn't understand, he was taken aback when the back of her hand went to his forehead. A smile formed on her face. "It seems the fever went down, that's a relief" When she pulled her hands away he took hold of it and her smile dropped and she looked at him.

"What are you doing?" He frowned, confused and Severus did not like being confused.

"Oh, you don't remember?" Now that he really looked at her, she had some bags and dark circles around under her eyes. "You got a fever last night, that's all" He let go of her hand. "I made breakfast, you're going to be late if you go to the Great Hall" With that she stepped outside of his bedroom, he sat there dumbfounded as memories slowly slipped into his mind and he turned a bit pink. He got up and changed hastily, struggling with the buttons, before taking his wand and doing it magically. He had asked and said some unnecessary things, too many things and she, she had listened and stayed. She had called him by his name for the first time. He turned redder at the memory of her voice, and how lovely it rolled off her tongue. Never had he liked the sound of his name more than he had now. He finished changing hastily and rushed out.

The table was filled with eggs, a tureen of fruit sits in ice to keep it chilled, a basket of rolls was set before him that would keep families going for a week. There's a glass of tea ready for him with croissants, toast, hash browns and all the other confectioneries you could possibly imagine. Daisy was there just placing a bowl of yogurt down and he stared. Their eyes meant, and her eyes turned to concern while his frowned again, she walked over to him and placed her hand over his forehead again.

"Your face is red but you're not burning up...Do you need another potion before-" He pushed passed her to the food a table.

"I'm quite fine" He said a bit harshly even. She watched him begin to eat and joined him shortly after. He ate quickly, not enjoying it as much as he would have if the memories of the night before didn't keep creeping up into his mind. He got up and left without saying a word, eating far more than she thought he would have. She sat that, surprised and wondered if he really was all better at all.

* * *

Severus moved quickly down the hall to his classroom, walking far faster than he normally did. He nearly ran over a student as he covered a part of his face. He felt so embarrassed, a feeling he rarely if ever felt at all. It was a new feeling and it was uncomfortable and he disliked it a lot. He didn't think merely hearing his name could sound so...erotica, images of her crying out his names in different scenario had him unfocused. He groaned. He was feeling far too young for his age. He slammed the classroom door open far harder and walked in. Students practically jumped in their seats, he waved at the board and turned sharply like he always did.

"Begin" Without much explanation, the Gryffindors and Slytherins rushed to begin. He'll distract himself, he told himself, focus on the potion making of the students, take some point off from Gryffindor, yes that always helped him feel better. When he focused on Longbottom he was reminded of Daisy who normally sat next to him, and helped him. He ripped his eyes away from him, but Daisy remained in his mind. He tried to focus on possibly paper work, crossing his leg because of the inappropriate problem that kept rising. How unlike him. He only wanted the day to end as soon as possible.

For the rest of the class, any question asked weren't answered but rather the student was insulted, any mistake made, they got a snarl, even if they spoke to one another they got marks and points taken off instantly. Any complaint only made things worse, by the time people caught on that Professor Snape was having a _very_ bad day, they had gone completely quiet, mute in fear. Finally when class ended and everyone ran off.

Each class was like a repeat of the class before, it went on the same, Professor snarled with every chance he got, took as many points as he so desired and continued to struggle and be haunted by her. When he tried to focus on one thing, somehow Daisy would find her way there too. When he focused on marking, he pictured Daisy there, her voice, her warmth, her _body beneath him crying out his name._ He groaned mentally. Today was indeed going to be a long day.

* * *

Daisy cleaned around the chamber and decided to stack up on any potions he was lacking in his storage. And there was a lot, she kept thinking as her potion brewed, to Professor's strange behavior. She was relieved when she heard he didn't remember, but his action seem to differ. She doodled in between potions, or while she waited, her mind always strayed over to professor and how he was. Every few hours she would check the time, only to pout at how slow time was going. When she's cleaned everything, made every potion needed she fell onto the couch tired, she sighed heavily. Taking a look at her ex-damaged arm, it was getting better. The pale scaring was disappearing and getting smaller and smaller, whatever potion she was drinking was doing her well. She was glad she wasn't going to get a big scar, from two big tennis ball sizes to down to a golf ball was a significant change.

The sound of the door slamming open scared her, and she sat up instantly. Severus slammed the door closed and began to remove his cloak and hang up. She peeked over the couch.

"Did you have a bad day-" He turned to her sharply with this look that held more than just annoyance. "I guess so..."

"Who do I have to blame for that?" he scolded and she leaned back almost offended while he leaned forward with a nasty scowl.

"Me?" She asked in disbelief, pointing at herself. Instead of saying anything back to her, he showed his frustration through unbuttoning his many buttons. "What did _I_ do?"

"Of course you have no idea" He grumbled to himself. She stood up and went around the couch, a frown on her face.

"I've been here all day, what could I possibly have done?"

"Last night" He took his shoes off and walked straight pass her into his bed chambers, she followed him as he took his first layer top off.

"Last night? You had a fever, I made potions for you, I even wanted to make some tea or soup but you didn't let me"

"And?" He hung up his navy think uniform, revealing his white shirt under, which he began to unbutton. She turned around to give him privacy. He was glad she turned away, he could feel his face heating up as she went through the event.

"I wiped you down and stayed with you for the rest of the night" She concluded.

"Before staying the night, what did you say?" He simply unbuttoned a few buttons on his white shirt and turned to her, staring at her back.

"What I said..." She repeated trying to remember. "I said that I'll stay, to squeeze my hand if you need anything"

"What else?" He crossed his arms getting impatient now, and leaned on his closet. "What did you call me?"

"I called you Sever-" She cut herself off, and he saw the redness form from the back of her ears. He walked over to her and leaned into her ears.

"I didn't hear it clearly," She jumped at his silky voice by her ear, twisted around with a hand over her left ear. The same ear he whispered too. She looked into his deep dark eyes, with wide blue eyes. "Well?" He took a step forward while she stepped back till the cold wall met her back firmly. She kept looking at him and looking away.

"It just...slipped" he pushed up against her and she gasped when she felt something poking her hard.

"Do you have any idea what you've been doing to me all day?" he said lowly into her right ear. She gulped. "Enticing me even when I a sick, tsk tsk" Her knees felt weak and she slide down the wall a bit, his leg remained between her legs, pressing against her. She tried to lean most of her weight on the wall, worried she'd just fall of, her palm flat on the cold wall behind her, holding herself up for her dear life. When she turned away a bit he attacked her ear and neck, her hands immediately shot to his shoulders, clenching onto him. His knees rubbed left and right and she curled into him, forehead on his shoulders and her fingernails dug further into his shoulders.

"W-wait, P-profes-" He bit down and she cried out, tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

She bit her lips as he rubbed harsher between her legs. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, the area getting damp as she moaned softly. Trembling under his touches. His hand slipped to the front of her and dipped into her pants. Her eyes widened and she pushed away hitting that back wall. He leaned forward his head next to her ears as his fingers rubbed painfully slow.

Her legs shook as she whimpered.

Her toes curled when he suddenly went fast and she pushed her head onto his shoulder again.

"S-severus" she gasped shakily and he froze.

He leaned back a bit and tried to tilt her head back and she struggled against him. Agitated even more by her action he lifted her up over his shoulders, eyes wide she clenched onto him, letting out a yelp as he dropped her down onto his bed. Undoing his bottoms and his shirt hastily, leaving it on once he's unbuttoned it completely, he flipped her over and lifted her hips up.

In one motion he pulled her pants and undergarment down to her knees, he saw the way her red underwear stuck on, and the way he had to peel it off. He swore again as his aroused manhood stood twitching in anticipation.

He got behind her aimed and merely pushed between her thighs and lips, coating his manhood with her warm juices. Her cardigan was pulled and thrown away, her shirt had slide down to reveal her back and some of her red bra under. She whimpered into the pillow her face was into. Clenching onto it at the same time she moans as he moved back to the tip of his hard rod rubbing against her erected clit. She shivered.

He leaned forward and unclipped her bra, revealing a delicious slip of her breasts. Moving in a steady pace he reached to cup her breasts under her loosely hanging bra. Her breasts had grown, a well amount since the last time he touched them like this. They were fuller, and firmer, with a nice handful in his palm. She shuddered and jerked.

She was practically drenching him now.

"Let me hear" he requested, and as a result only saw her shoving her face deeper into the pillow. It felt so hot, she could feel her entrance twitching for him to fill her. She felt so embarrassed and lewd from such a shameless thoughts. Despite that she couldn't bring herself to ask for it, or even look at him. She knew her action was bothering him, she was even biting her lips to reduce the shameless sounds she was making.

He pulled off the rest of her pants and underwear and threw them aside, lean in and reached around her legs.

"Let me hear" he growled before biting her ear. She whimpered and shook when he stopped moving and began rubbing her. In circular motion quickly making her tense up and flex as a tension grew in her stomach and exploded. She came, clenching tightly on the pillow in front of her. Her voice was muffled into the pillow, her hips shook and kept sliding down as she didn't have control over their weight anymore. He began rubbing again and her eyes widened, tears slide down her eyes from the intense feelings and pleasures she was having all at once.

"Daisy" he growled and she shook her head into the pillow. Annoyed he flipped her over on her back, instantly she hide her face with her hands. She was embarrassed, she was completely exposed, and he could clearly see how wet she was, how soaked. He slipped off her cloth the rest of the way and threw it aside.

Spreading her legs wide apart. Her skin creamy and soft. She was far too sensitive, he liked it when she was under him, when she was trembling under his smallest touch but having such a body meant she could respond this way to others touch just as sensitive.

And he hated thinking about that. He positioned his shaft between her wet lips, stroking it and coating it with her juices nicely.

She moaned, her breath shaky, hitched and broken up, her chest raised up and down, it froze sometimes before gasping in air. He leaned forward to remove her hands, to the sides, pinning them.

Her face was an involuntary response to pleasure. It was pure, and innocent, with some worry and at the same time curiosity and shyness. She was embarrassed and he knew that, but the honesty in her face of pleasure was undoubtedly.

The way she had cried out his name was like a trigger went off. He couldn't hold back anymore when he heard it, how nicely it sounded on her tongue, how desperate, how sexy.

Once he was sure she wasn't going to hide her face he let go one of her hands and slide it under her shirt and bra. Loving the feel of softness the moment he squeezed her breast. They were fuller than the last time he felt them like this. She had filled out in all the right places, like her legs and arms and breasts. They were a nice handful, and he heard her hold her breath when he squeezed and ran his fingers over her pointed nipples.

He leaned in even further to her face, her legs high in the air. The emotions in his eyes overwhelmed her. There was so much hunger, conflict, annoyance, lust and other things she couldn't identify. He lowered his lips onto hers and took her by surprise as he stopped his grinding and gave her a soft kiss. It was slow, and gentle with his tongue entering her mouth invitingly. She moaned into the kiss, her eyes closed softly and she pushed back into it, tilted her head the way he's taught her. Relaxing under him. He shifted a bit above her and let go the other hand and slipped his hand out from under her shirt. Holding on both of her legs he lifted them a bit higher as he positioned himself at her twitching entrance. Her eyes widened as he pushed in. She instantly clamped her hands onto his shoulders in a strong grip, tightening up at the intruding. She pulled away from the kiss as more tears formed in the corner of her eyes. The feel of her hot insides, her tight twitching walls welcomed him sweetly and snug. It was blissful. Daisy however arched her back and was holding her breath, she clenched her jaw at the pain. When he kept going deeper she let go of his shoulders, the palm of her hands found their way to her face, digging into her eyes.

"P-Professor" she whined out quietly in a whimper as she felt herself slowly get filled.

"Loosen up" he requested and she shook her head, her eyes closed frowning a bit at the pain. Her head turned from one side to the other, before opening her eyes half way to look at the man, teared up with a mixed of pain and pleasure expression.

"Y-You're too big professor..." that did it, she was going to drive him crazy. He leaned back and shoved in the rest of the way, her hands fisted onto her eyes, she arched her back and let out a silent cried. Trembling harshly as he stayed unmoving once he was the deepest part of her. She fell back down onto the bed, shaking. He pushed her shirt up along with her bra to reveal plump breasts to the cold were nice, sitting onto her, pointed, they raised up and down with a bounce when she finally breathed.

Her muscles wrapped around him tightly, they were shaking as well, twitching all around him, they would loosen up a bit only to tighten up again. The way she had looked at him, the thing she said, she was enticing him without even realizing it. Once her breathing was more steady he moved out slowly and back in, he kept a slow pace till her whimper of pain turned slowly to pleasure. It was obvious, her body relaxed more, and her harsh breath and moans turned softer and her eyes that were tightly closed relaxed.

She still felt really full, and every time he pushed in gently he brushed again a sensitive part that made her tremble and made tears slide down at the intense feel of it. It too build up more and more at the end if her stomach and just when she was going to reach her peek he stopped. Her eyes slowly opened to see why, she looked at an animal like black eyes that stared down at her.

He pulled her up till they were facing each other and he lifted her up to almost be completely out and dropped her down harshly and deeply, she instantly wrapped her arms and legs around him. Resting her head on his shoulder.

"A-Aah, P-Professor"

He lifted her back up a bit when she breathed again and whimpered. He pulled all the way to the tip and slowly back in and he repeated it slowly, the sight of his rod disappearing inside her, the way she moaned, it was all too blissful.

"P-Professor" she clenched onto him tighter. The angle made him somehow go even deeper and it felt strange and painful again. With each drop her pained cries were softening into moans of pleasure again. Till he hit that spot again that made her see stars.

He hit it again in a slow rough pace, tears flooded her eyes at the intense feeling and she trembled harder in pleasure. "P-Professor" she barely managed out in a quiet higher pitch voice as she came, her toes curling, her nails clawing onto his back. He did slower and shorter thrusts as he rocked out her climax then stopped completely deep inside her.

He held the back or her head gently and pulled it back to see her face. She was limp a bit, her mouth has a bit of saliva sliding out her lashes wet and her eyes head a sexy hazy look that didn't meet his intense eyes. He swore again, dropped her back on the bed and lifted her hips so high her lower back were off the bed and he began pounding her instantly.

The bed creaked under them at his force as his grunts mixed with her increase of moans. The raw wet slapping of their skins, the harsh breathing filled the air. He pulled her hips into each of his thrusts. Hitting her sweet spot over and over and it was too much for Daisy, tears were flowing out continuously and she tried to push him away, to slow him down. The amount of pleasure, the sounds she was making scared her how uncontrollable they were and how intensely good it felt.

"N-no" she whimpered out as she came again, she's lost count by now. He finally stopped moving, embedded deep inside her. He slipped out and she fell tired, panting hard, her hair was a mess on her head and the pillow under her. Sweat clung onto her, he reached over and removed her bunched up shirt and bra, and threw it to join her bottoms on the floor.

"Come here" He pulled her up onto his lap, facing the side and she rested her head onto is shoulder. He leaned her back a bit, her legs up as he slipped his hand into her entrance, spreading it open, he lifted her above his still hard manhood and lowered her down on it. She twisted, her eyes and mouth opening in surprise, her back facing him.

"AAah!" Leaning over his thick rod kept sinking deeper and deeper in her. Her brows furrowed as her eyes closed, tears formed again. "N-no..." He shoved in and thrusted up into her, she arched her back. "T-too deep, n-no! NNna" He turned her head to him and their lips met again. Their tongue intertwined with one another, and she moaned into the kiss, he kept thrusting into that spot and eventually he felt her tighten up again and come. One again he slowed his pace for her.

For awhile he kept going, and Daisy was already pass her limit the stamina of the man was unbelievable, or she wondered if he doesn't feel good enough. He barely makes any sounds except for some low grunts here and there but other than that it was nothing like her. He pulled out eventually and threw her back on the bed and began merely rubbing it between her thighs, on her back, her lower back off the bed and she could see his thick wet erected manhood pushing in and out of her thighs. She moaned softly, she could feel he was close, it was harder, much harder like it was going to explode, and twitching. She leaned up a bit and he watched her open her mouth and try to lick the tip of it. He bursted the moment she licked it and she closed her eyes and drew back as it sprayed all over her face and chest.

He dropped her hips and she panted heavily, resting her head on its side on the pillow, tiredly. She watched him with barely opened eyes reach over for his wand and cleaned up everything. He got off the bed, breathing only a bit heavily, he went to get dressed.

It had felt incredible, she could hardly think from how intense he made her feel. Her last action was more of a thoughtless move. Now that she thought about it, it was embarrassing but it didn't seem to put it off at all and she was relieved about that. She was happy to, to have helped him feel pleasure by her own actions rather than simply her natural body. She laid on her stomach and tried to get up, and winced instead. Her hips felt sore, very sore, she wonder if she'd ever get used to this, not that they've done it a lot.

Instead she lifted herself on her elbows and remained under the covers, merely watching him take out a fresh outfit.

"By your birthday your contract with me will be done" he spoke "you will be of age and will have to come to a decision" he spoke with his back facing her as he slipped on some undergarments.

"Would you like to take the Prince's name?" for a moment she laid there staring as he put in a fresh white shirt, fixing the collar.

"Prince...?" she repeated confused a bit. He turned his head a bit to the side so she would hear him clearly, she was only able to see his large nose. Everything hidden behind his long hair as he buttoned up his shirt.

"You'd be Daisy Snape-Prince" her face turned red, was this a proposal?

"Why...Prince?"

"Merely having my last name doesn't guarantee taking the Prince fortune should I die" her eyes widened for a second as he reached the end of his buttons, he began wearing his bottoms.

"Daisy Snape-Prince" she finally spoke after a long pause. "Has a nice ring to it" for a moment she saw him relax, she wondered if he was worried. She still haven't heard a full answer from him, about his feelings. Not clearly, not the exact words. He had told her to wait for him, that he wasn't any good with love, and he's never ever has been.

He was learning, just like her, only he's learned to be alone, without the thought of another, and it was hard to suddenly change that after many years.

The need to use the bathroom completely ruined the moment for her and she was annoyed with herself. Crawling over to one side of the bed she slipped out, wobbling to keep balance as she brought the other foot on the ground. Standing, like a new born deer, she wrapped the bed sheet around her naked body and took her first step and fell. Severus turned instantly, dressed in his usual school attire. He helped her up, her face red, she pushed away from him and staggered the rest of the way to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

She stared at herself in the mirror, there were marks all over her upper body, kiss marks, some were even purple. Her face, was red, from shyness, from embarrassment, she reached over to turn on the faucet and stood under the head of the shower, as it sprayed out. She rested a hand on the wall for support. She stood there for a moment, and tears began falling suddenly. She blinked and touched her face to make sure it was tears and not just water.

She frowned, confused. Why was she crying? She should be joyful, happy, excited. The man she loves, and has loved for awhile now, practically indirectly proposed to her. However there was a tightness in her heart and something hurt. A part of her knew why, another didn't understand. All her childhood, her life revolved around her mother. She had no close friends no anyone she loved this way.

From a young age somehow she understood she had no room for love, maybe she felt she didn't deserve love. After all, if her own mother didn't love her how could anyone else? She rubbed at her face and froze when she heard the door opening and closing.

"There is a few students with detention, as well as I am on curfew duty tonight, I'll return late. If you wish to begin classes tomorrow or the day after, you may." he explained. She gulped.

"O-Okay" she tried her best to sound normal. He didn't leave. Silence fell.

"Daisy" he began.

"Yes?" she said, pretending to sound better now.

"Are you crying?" she saw his shadow walk closer to the shower.

"I-It's not what you think..." tears rolled down her cheeks and she stood there, struggling to remain completely silent. And he stood, and listened and waited. She hurried in cleaning, almost falling far too many times before she stepped out, avoiding his look as she wrapped her towel around her.

He stood there with his arms crossed.

"I...its nothing really" he took hold of her chin, and pulled her to him, wrapped his other arm around her waist to support her. He looked down at her puffy red eyes, and she looked away. Tears swelled up in her eyes as her mind kept thinking negatively. "You're going to be late Professor" she said quietly.

"There is no such thing as being late to attend a detention" he searched her eyes as they kept away from his dark ones that seem to see everything. "Did I hurt you?" he asked and finally those sad broken eyes met his. Daisy eyes over the pass nearly two years have changed a lot. From the moment he met her he saw a lot of things in them. Emptiness and at the same time wander, and curiousity. But most of all, he saw emptiness. A child who had no purpose in their life. A child who felt they had no meaning in the world and they were just walking in a loop or nothingness.

He had seen those eyes change to brilliant, intelligent, talented, passionate, brave, playful, and many other emotions that were bold, and new. But now, those brilliant bright eyes that he has seen change and blossom have change into those sad torn eyes who didn't understand their place in the world again.

"No...It has nothing to do with you..." she said in a sore voice. A voice that was holding back a lot. Her eyes shifted away, her brows furrowed as her eyes quickly swelled up again and overflowed this time. She pulled away from his grip of her chin. Her head down, she was shaking now, clenching tightly to her towel like her life depended on it. "A-Are you sure..." she barely said audible. "Y-You want me to be... A S-Snape-Prince...?" she clenched her jaw to hold back a sob. "I've... Never been wanted before. I.. I just" the palm of her hands dug into her eyes. "I just... d-don't think I'll handle being threw away as e-easily this t-time" she choked on a lot of her words, her back curled a bit tears poured out.

He was the only one who knew her for her, he knew how broken she really was, despite her mask, he knew how hard working she was, he knew her past, he knew, and still wanted her?

He pulled her into an embrace, holding her tightly into his arms. She had always been a brave girl, putting up a smile, a good front of being fine, of being strong and independent. She's always relied on herself, but in reality he knew she was a broken soul in healing. He knew the sufferings she's gone through as a half blood, she knew the society and culture change shock she had to go through, he knew the sudden act of being a pure blood. He knew it all, that she wasn't the perfect student all the students saw in her, wealthy happy life, family and good looks. She was a malnutrition-ed abused child that, if it wasn't for her magic, may have simply died of malnutrition-ment and abuse from her mother before his arrival for her. He held onto her fragile body, so small and delicate.

"I have no plan nor desire to do so." he heard a shaky muffled,

"You s-sure?" into his chest.

"I do not like repeating myself Daisy" she nodded into his chest and eventually pulled away. He let her change and she finally stepped out.

"You still need to take your potions, perhaps once every week now." she nodded. "Bed before I return" she nodded again, and he let it slide the second time. She wasn't in the mood of talking. With that he left the chambers all together and she glanced at the time. 8pm.

She ended to taking a few books from his library step it onto the table in the living room and laid down. Sitting put far too much pressure on her sore hips right now. She learned that the hard way.

Laying down on a two sitter couch, her legs sticking out from one arm of the chair, she lifted the first potions book, published by Severus himself, she hadn't had the time to sit and read for awhile and she missed it.

Opening to the first page, she began to read.

* * *

Snape dismissed the students not long after, he hadn't made them do much besides some scrubbing and cleaning around. He was displeased by their cleaning compared to how nicely and neat Daisy did her work. So he got rid of them instead before they ruined anything. When the left, he leaned back in his chair with his head tilted back. His hair fell back and he closed his eyes.

It was so shocking and strange to feel the way he felt right now. He felt relieved, even the bitterness he held wasn't as bitter anymore. He felt lighter and it was all because of her. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. A wife. A real wife, and she had agreed, never did he think he'd ever have someone in his life, not a person like Daisy. Sure he wasn't too bad to look at but he was had a history. And yet instead of her rejecting his she feared of being thrown away herself.

He got himself ready to a long night, he normally enjoyed stalking the halls at night, and even more so when he caught someone. Right how he merely wanted to return to his chambers where Daisy would spend not much longer before returning to her dorm. He groaned. It felt like she just got up from her long coma, and she already had to leave his side again. He hadn't had enough of her yet, the two months were hectic. He was sure she was going to make him grow grey hairs far sooner than any other wizards his age.

He sighed again, putting his cloak on and stepping outside when the time struck 10.

* * *

Daisy put down the book, having been reading for 3 hours straight. She stared at the time and rubbed at her eyes tiredly. She wondered if she should start classes tomorrow. She was sure to be behind. The book was fantastic, it was inspiring and interesting and she was tempted to try some of the potions he's made in the book.

She glanced at the time again, it was getting late. She needed to take her potions, one because of the soreness professor left her in and one for her arm until next week. She got up and went over to his lab, one hand on the wall for support.

Stepping down the steps she turned on the one light. She went over to his storage room and climbed up the ladder slowly, grabbing the things she needed, and made a mental note she needed to tell professor she needed more of the antidote. It was running low. She drank them, shivered at the disgust and climbed back upstairs, falling back onto the couch and reaching for another book to read.

She turned over and began to read again.

Severus caught a few students but he mainly through the motion of looking when in reality he just wanted time to go by so he could return back. When midnight struck finally he rushed hurried down to the dungeons, he opened the door and walked in. The living room was dimly lit with only the fireplace, not even a lamp on, from here he could see some book on the table, and he barely noticed her food hanging off the side of the bed. He walked around and there she was. His future wife. Laying innocently with a potion book covering half the face. Her other hand hung over the side of the bed.

He leaned in, watching, her face was rosy like always, that flushed at the corners of her cheekbones. Her lips were hyper pigmented deep red like a lipstick. Her lashes were curled and long, and they stood out on her pale face. Her lips parted and he was tempted to kiss her.

Her eyes suddenly moved and slowly opened. The first thing she did was lift the book off her face and then their eyes locked.

"Welcome back..." she said in a cute sleepy voice as she rubbed her right eye.

"Did you take your potions?" she sat up and nodded.

"Running out of the antidote though, there's maybe only two left" he nodded.

"I shall make some tonight"

"Can I watch?" she asked with big eyes that were hard to resist.

"It's far pass curfew, you're clearly tired"

"I haven't watched you make potions in a long time" she said sadly. "I miss it" he clenched his jaw and went in for a kiss. She was taken by surprised, froze and then closed her eyes and kissed back.

He entered her tongue in and swirled it around hers before pulling away. She panted softly.

"Fine, if you insist" she shyly looked away and followed him down the stairs.

Severus wasn't sure what saintly act he did in the past for him to have a lady like her by his side but he for once would rather no question it and enjoy it instead.

She was everything he could have ever asked for a wife and more. Once the reached the bottom of the stairs he turned around and pinned her against the side wall by the stairs and gave her another kiss, earning a delicious moan. He could feel her magic tingling at his kiss. He pulled away again and he went around to nibble on her ear.

"a-ah" she winced and turned away. He clenched his jaw and ripped himself away from her before he took her again right on the steps. Stopping himself was far harder now.

"Have you decided on when you'll begin classes?" he said changing the subject. She followed him deeper into the room and took a seat as he set up for the potion. Her head tilted down.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm nervous..."

"With good reason" he agreed.

"But there's no point or reason to push it any further. I'm going to have to face them eventually"

"Face who?"

"My classmates. The school, I've seen some of the newspaper headings. I hope beauxbatons students will treat me differently"

"One week" she looked at him, as he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"One week only? " she repeated unbelievably. "That's hardly much, what am I going to learn and see in one week" he narrowed his eyes.

"An Apprentice should be obedient to their master" he saw her turn red a bit and turned away. He turned back to the potion as she said nothing. Merely rested her head on her hand. He went on and occasion glanced at her, who kept her eyes away at the wall next to her.

"Care to cut some things?" he finally saw those beautiful eyes and for a moment wondered if she saw him the way he saw her. How could she after all? He didn't look anything attractive like her. Even the public would have agreed.

She got up and stood by his side taking in a rats tail and began chopping beautifully. It was satisfying to watch. It wasn't long till the two other schools returned. He made a grim look of her not being in Hogwarts at all.

"Crush the beetles, do not slice them" he instructed and she merely nodded, flipped the knife in its side and put pressure onto it. The better crunched up and she picked it up and squeezed it into the potion as he stirred. "Any dreams?" she shook her head. "Words"

"No sir, only some past unpleasant events" she mumbled the last part.

"In the final task?" he asked.

"Yes, and afterwards...they're nothing really" she said tiredly. "Nothing I can't handle" she mumbled.

"Remember you are to report everything to me" he remembered her and she merely nodded. He took hold of her chin, turning her to look up to him. "Words Daisy," he grumbled. "I do not like to repeat myself."

"Sorry, and I understand" she said quietly. He kept holding her chin looking down at her tired eyes.

"Am I unreliable? Inadequate for you needs?" her eyes widen and she pulled away.

"Of course no, I don't want to hinder you with every problem and dream" he leaned it and bit on her ear. She winced.

"How many time do I need to repeat myself Daisy" he growled.

"Alright, alright" she surrounded.

"Do not give me cheek" she pouted. "And what will you do from now on?"

"Report to you" she mumbled.

"Good girl" he let go of her chin and let her continue chopping. Daisy finished chopping everything up and began cleaning the chop board and knife as Severus began adding the dicing and chopped ingredients. Appreciating her work.

Daisy wore a romper, it was a floral, with lace design on the shorts shorts that hung loosely around her slim thighs. It barely reached her mid thigh, the connected top had some buttons that reached to mid stomach. She had a few opened buttons, enough to show some cleavage. The colors were white, with blue purple and green flowers that were like water colors, washed out and pascal.

It had long butterfly sleeves with lace at the end of it which she had rolled up to the best or her abilities before helping professor.

He could see the goosebumps all over he legs and arms. Despite how much he thought she was stupid for wearing such a thing in the dungeons he couldn't bring himself to tell her to change. It was cute, and flirty, it wasn't something she wore often and she was going to leave him for awhile. He wanted to take in as much of her as possible before then. At least that's the excuses he made for himself

With her hair tied she washed as he added more things to the sink. Each time her scent filled his nose. She was driving him crazy.

She rinsed off the cutting board thoroughly and put it away. She sat back down, just as Professor cupped the cauldron to let it bubble. He too took a seat. He saw he glancing at an old newspaper that had the Malfoy name all over it. Guilt filled her eyes as she tried to read it from her distance. He reached and snatched it, making a loud paper noise as he crunched it up and threw it away.

"What happened to the Malfoy's is not your fault" he said knowing she was blaming herself for it. He heard her sigh, with her head resting on her hand she looked away, the guilt look still there.

"They're being suspected, and bombarded because of me though, I'm linked to it, how isn't it my fault?"

"Journalist and writers always fabricate things. They've been itching for a good story since the Dark Lord's fall many years ago."

"No doubt... Doesn't change that I'm linked to all their problem. I caused it."

"Ssh" she looked over to him and sighed.

"Okay, okay... I won't think about it..." she pouted, crossed her arms flat on the table and rested her head down on them. He got up to check on the potion, lifting the lid and giving it a stir.

"How are you hips?" he couldn't see her whole face but he saw the sudden redness in them and smirked.

"they're fine...after the potions that is." she answered shyly. Her thoughts wondered off to her friends. She wondered what Laura, Blaise and Theodore thought of her now? Draco had seemed understanding and the same so she wasn't worried about losing him, but what of her other friends? She gave a shiver, she felt cold, she tried to pull her body closer together, to gather as much warmth. She looked up when she felt something warm fall on her. Severus has taken his uniform top off and given it to her, having a white shirt underneath. He didn't meet her eyes and he returned quickly to the potion, stirring it. She slide her arms in the arm hole, far to baggy and long. The whole thing reached the floor if she stood.

"Why are you wearing barely anything?" he said annoyingly. She pouted and rested her head back down.

"Most of my clothes are in the washing, the house elves took them not too long ago"

"What of the clothes from earlier?"

"They're getting fixed, you practically ripped them off of me" he went quiet, and she burrowed her face in her arm, hiding as much redness as possible. "Thank you" she said quietly. "For the coat..." it smelt so strongly of him, it was so intoxicating.

She closed her eyes, and just listened so the softly bubbling cauldron. The sound of Professor stirring, his calm presence and his smell. It was all calming, soothing and... She glanced up to see the man, she rare saw him wearing just a plain white shirt alone, with dark navy pants that looked almost black. He even had a belt around, his tallness and broad shoulders stood out. His dark hair that curtained his face. Her face turned redder.

He looked very attractive, his dark eyes focused on his work, a work he was passionate about. This man was to be her would be husband by fall this year. Husband. A husband, it sounded so weird. She turned redder and looked away.

"What is it?" he began pouring the antidote out into empty bottles. She looked up at him confusion on her red face. "You were making a face" he explained.

She turned away.

"Nothing...Mind just drifted elsewhere" she said quietly. He corked the bottles and put them away. He sat by, legs crossed, elbow on the table, a smirk on his face.

"Now what would you he thinking of to make your face red" she turned even redder.

"My f-face is always red..." he took hold of her chin to turn her to him.

"That is correct, yes, however this is a different redness..." she pushed her legs together. His voice, the feel of his rough hand, his smell, were all getting to her head, and she could feel herself getting moist. She let out a heavy breath. "Well? You haven't answered my first question" she closed her eyes, trembling a bit in her seat. His voice, it was so silky, so smooth, and so deep, she bit her lips to stop a whimper.

Severus cursed under his breath, she was far to desirable to be innocent, to be inexperience, his hard on pierced painfully under his pants, clenching his jaw, he instantly got up grabbed her arm and pulled her up and out of the lab, he took a seat in a love chair and pulled her right on top of him. She gasps when she felt his hot rod. She clung onto him. He pulled off his coat from her throwing it on the other coat before holding her close.

He ran his hands all over her, stroking her legs and waist up and down. She breath shakily and harshly by his ear, trembling. He slide up his hands under the shorts to grab onto her ass and she arched her back.

"P-Professor..." she moaned. When he reached lower to the front she tensed up, clenching onto him tightly.

"You must still be tender" she nodded. He leaned into her ears. "I'll prepare you properly this time then" he slipped her undergarment to the side and slipped in a finger, her toes curled and she pushed her forehead into his shoulder. Wincing.

He toyed with her, biting and nibbling at her ear, before throwing her onto the couch and taking her romper off completely along with her undergarments. She placed an arm across her breasts and another down her stomach. Feeling far too exposed. He merely unbutton a few buttons on his shirt and unbuckled his pants.

Her turned her on her hands and knees, sliding a cold hand up her waist to her breasts. Pinching and grabbing it.

She turned a bit to look behind her and he clenched his jaw at the sight of her teary, erotic blue eyes, drowned in all sorts of pleasure.

"P-professor..." he instantly pushed in two fingers and she threw her head back letting out a surprised moan. He moved them quickly in and out, the sound of wetness increasing quickly. "W-Wait!" her eyes closed tightly as she bit her lips, coming hard, her body and legs shaking hard for some time before relaxing again, panting hard, with little soft whimpers. She felt like she was melting.

He added another finger and moved them slowly, coating them in her overflowing juices as he kept fondling her breast. He hovered over her like a beast, kissing, licking, biting all over her back and neck.

She cried out over and over his title, he turned her over on her back and she covered her face with her forearm, throwing her head as he licked and took his time savoring her body. She peeked a few times from under her arm with such a lewd look that somehow still looked innocent. He cursed far too many times, he struggled to hold back but he knew he had to, she needed to be prepared carefully so he wouldn't hurt her.

He helped her up onto the arm of the chair, so it was meeting her low back, he spread her legs and pushed through all the way instantly. She threw her head back and cried out.

"S-Severus" she choked out when he paused completely deep inside her. Her hand over her forehead, her eyes half open with tears at the end. Her face red and filled with desire. He clenched his jaw and tried his best not to ram her completely into the sofa. Her breast bounced with every thrust and she found herself trying to support herself with the arm of the couch behind her.

Severus went from looking at her to looking down, watching his thick rod disappear inside her tight body, the sound of the wet slap her moans and the feel of her tight muscles around him, the expressions she made and her smell was all too accelerating. He pulled out and flipped her over the edge of the couch. She clenched onto the arm of the chair as he reinserted, instantly thrusting so deeply and roughly. Tears dripped off her face as she struggled to been find the time to breathe.

"S-Sl.. Ooow" she struggled to say. "W-wait" He pulled out and she managed to breath, turned her over on her knees, he grabbed onto both her arms and them back pulled back, lifting her. He pushed back in and she whimpered at the sore intrusion, with each thrust forward he pulled at her arms back, pulling her into his thrust.

He took one final thrust before she came and paused deep inside her as she jerked and shuddered. Her knees trembled to carry her. He turned her head around to see, her mouth gaping open and he capture her lips into a deep kiss.

She pulled away the moment he moved again, crying out again.

"You never told me what you were thinking of" he said heavily in her ear. She closed her eyes at his voice.

"I...Ahn..nn..Oooh!" she could barely see everything was so heavily.

"Tell me properly" he stopped and pulled out, lifted her up from her knees and lowered her down on his erected rod. She turned her head to the side, her arm going around to him. "Well?" he pushed his face into her shoulder and neck kissing and biting it.

"P-p-please, nnnn!" feeling her tighten up again he pushed deep inside and paused as she came again. He switched positions again, having her stand on the ground with her left knee on the couch, he pushed back in. She three her head back as he instantly began hitting that spot deep inside.

"n-not there" she whimpered.

"Are you going to keep me waiting?" he nails dug into the arm chair. "How disappointing"

"Y-you" she croaked out. "t-thinking of Mm... Nnah" the slapping was so loud and embarrassing, Daisy bit her lips for crying out again. She turned her head to say it to him, to see him when she says it.

"Of what?" she turned just enough, with lust filled eyes, and parted lips.

"W-was thinking of you" she finally said. She saw him clench his jaw at the sight of her in front of him. Her lovely back completely exposed, her breasts plumped and firm, perked up because of him her lovely long hair painted part of her back.

She felt him grow bigger inside her.

"S-Severus" she gasped out. He pulled out and sprayed all over her back. She found herself barely about to hold herself up on the couch, trembling all over. It didn't take long Severus to clean up his mess and pick her, he panted roughly against his chest as he went into his bedroom and let her rest on his bed. She crawls into the sheets and curled up, feeling cold. He brought her clothes and she changed into them.

"What about me?" he asked as she changed quickly, seating on the edge of the bed, back facing her. She turned red.

"Your voice..." she said quietly. "S-smell.. Eyes... Even the way you look...or how focused you are on making potions..."

"My voice?" she finished changing and he turned to look at her, his brows arched.

"It... It's very..." she struggled to look at him. "Attractive..."

"Smell?"

"I don't know... It.. It's a mixture of things... But there's always this musky smell... And it's I guess I associate it with you and... It's nice and soothing..." she mumbled.

"My eyes are plainly black"

"... But they hold so much... I... It's not about the why, I like them I like everything about you and that's what matters, I don't need a reason" she said a bit annoyed, feeling embarrassed at her words too she pretended she was annoyed instead, laid down, with her back facing him.

She felt the bed sink in behind her. "Good night.." she said quietly.

"Good night Daisy"

* * *

 **Heres another chapter. Tell me know if you like it. Reviews means father updates yayyyyy**


	33. Chapter 33 Beauxbatons

**Declaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **Severus's Apprentice: Beauxbatons Guest**

* * *

Daisy was discharged not long after. Poppy told her she was healing smoothly and quickly for someone with a deep wound and a fever. Daisy was happy to hear this, thinking it was probably her magic again, since she hadn't used it early like most kids. Her fever had gone down ans it was time to change schools for a short period of time. She was looking forward for a change of faces, and place, she was hoping they'd treat her better there and by the time she came back, she hoped Hogwarts students were too busy with exams to mind her. She was glad to leave honestly, especially after the attack, having a little get away would do her good.

She was showering, having packed mostly everything she's needed. Rio sitting in his cage by her bed. It was weird to shower with her short hair now. To most it would still be considered long, but her hair before reached the seat of the bench when she sat. Now, it was only about mid back, maybe even shorter. It wasn't bad, her head felt significantly lighter too, but it was different from what she was used to. There was a knock on the door, she brought her mind back to reality. Had she stayed in for a long time already?

"They're leaving soon" Professor informed her. She was packing in his dungeons, using his shower.

"Almost done" she lied and quickly soaped up her hair and body at the same time before rinsing them together in a hurry. She stepped out, wrapping her towel around her body. Shivering she tried her best to dry her body before wearing her undergarment. "Professor, are you still there?"

"Yes" he replied outside the door.

"Could you get me the Beauxbatons uniform on the bed?" Severus walked over and picked it up. It was a silky blue dress, with a blue hat, stockings, shoes and a ribbon around the neck. He looked at it with dread and he walked over, and knocked. The door opened and he slipped the dress in. She took it from him and closed the door.

She looked at it in her arms. It was a beautiful dress, no doubt Professor wouldn't be pleased in knowing she'd be wearing that often. Though it was mainly an all girls school, there was the odd boy, or male professor.

Classes were over for the day and dinner was going to begin soon, a farewell dinner to both schools. She stood undressed, wore their stockings and picked up the silky short dress, stepped into it, one leg at a time, before pulling it over her hips and slipping her arms threw the sleeves. She reached around to zip it up as far as she could before opening the door. Professor stood waiting. Their eyes met and she turned to show her half closed back. He frowned as he approached her. She moved her hair out of the way.

When he didn't do anything she turned her head around.

"Something wrong?"

"Your back, there is no scar" he said unsure. She frowned and walked back into the bathroom to see, he was right. There was no marking, no stitching, no scaring no redness, nothing. She turned back to him. "Perhaps the beautifying gene of the veela prevents scarring" he suggested unsure, turning her around to zip it all up.

She finished packing and sat down to slip her feet into the heeled shoes, strapping it on. Lastly she picked up the hat, went into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. She brushed her hair quickly and brought her hair to the front, hanging on both sides, resting on her chest. Her rosy cheeks blushed at how tight the dress was on her, it made her breast look bigger than she thought they were against her slender body. Her long legs were thin, and had lovely curves. The heels helped with those curves to be more protruded from the _behind_ too. She placed her hat on slanted, they way they all did. Tied the blue ribbon around her neck. Professor shrunk her suitcase, shrinking to make it easier to carry.

He told her he was see her at the dinner, as he was going to be late if he didn't go now.

"Don't forget to send letters" she gave him a wide smile and nodded as he left. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time, picked up Rio's cage and her suitcase before leaving too.

She turned the knob to stepped into the dungeons outside and onto the main floor of the castle she went. She felt awkward as she saw some Hogwarts students rushing to dinner. She was one of them, but right now, she was a beauxbatons student. She stepped into the hall and students stared, those who didn't notice were nudged to look. Her cheeks flew redder and she found herself looking away from the looks. Out of habit she took the direction to the Slytherin table, but someone from Beauxbatons waved her over, Daisy made a look of realization and took quick strides over to where all the other girls sat at. Her face red in embarrassment and shyness. She didn't know why the outfit made her shy. She had worn dresses more for dazzling and eye catching before because of Misses Malfoy, but something about the fitness of the dress, made her shy. She had never worn a dress that hugged her further than her hips. It felt more revealing.

On her way there the skirt of her dress fluttered and bounced around, her heels clicking as she walked, grabbing all the attention. She sat down at the closest seat and looked up.

Dumbledore coughed loudly to grab the attention back. Severus was glaring at everyone, and Daisy smiled to herself. She looked beautiful, with her rich chocolate hair that was long and elegant, the cut was refreshing really, a nice change, her face had a healthy creamy paliness to them, with rosy cheeks, and rosier plump lips. Her big blue eyes complimented her outfit perfectly. Her long legs didn't go unnoticed, with the stocking it had a sexy look to them, along with the heels. She looked older, and refined. It made everyone wonder if the rumors about Daisy could possibly be true.

Despite Headmaster Dumbledore's wonderful, heartwarming farewell speech, eyes still glanced at Daisy. Whenever they left Daisy's direction they were met with death glares.

Music was played and Daisy stood up with the others to wave goodbye as they left the hall and onto the school grounds. Daisy was walking behind all of them, at the end following their head mistress who walked with pride, her pointed large nose proudly in the air.

"Daisy, Daisy wait!" Daisy turned at the call of her name, she saw the school gathered around the grounds to wave bye to both schools that were leaving. Laura, Theodore and Blaise were running to her. She stared as they stopped in front of her panting.

"We" Theodore panted out tiredly. "We re sorry,"

"We honestly didn't know what to believe..."Blaise continued. "Laura had to knock some sense into us" a whistle went off and Daisy turned to see her new head mistress in the carriage waving her to hurry up. Daisy turned back to him and place Rio down and hugged all three of them.

"It's okay, I forgive you guys, see you at the exams!" they smiled back at her and smiled wide.

"We won't have a Ravenclaw to study this time" she picked her owl up.

"No, we will see how well you do this year, bye guys!" she turned and ran.

"You look great by the way!"

"I like the new hair!" they yelled after her, waving as she got into the white carriage. She waved goodbye as they took off into the sky.

Daisy kept Rio in her lap, she had the option of putting him with the rest of the pets and animals but Rio was a shy animal. He was shy to her when she first approached his cage to buy him. The way he avoided her eyes and cooed was cute. During her shopping in diagon ally, the year before she would stop by to look at him and talk to him throughout the whole shopping experience. He began warming up to her, and by the end of the shopping day he no longer looked away. Sometimes he'd try calling for her. Of course she had to buy him after that, she couldn't just leave him.

She reached in between the bars to give him scratches. He was always nervous in the cage, being near his owner helped him feel safer.

"He really likes you" she turned to look at the girl next to her. She had lovely dark black hair, long and straight, with rich coco skin. Her eyes was dark too, and she had lovely lips. Well, they were all beautiful in this school to be honest.

"Pacific" she stretched her hand out to shake hands. Daisy smiled.

"Daisy" she introduced back. "Lovely name"

"Thanks, will he bite if I try the give scratches?" Daisy looked back at Rio. He was acting shy now, looking away from the lovely girl.

"He won't bite, but he will move away. He's a shy owl"

"That's cute" Daisy smiled and nodded. "I heard some crazy things happening in Hogwarts for years now, is that normal?"

"Well, this is the second year in a row some crazy stuff happened"

"Girl, I don't know how you sleep peacefully in that school then" Daisy laughed at her expression. "Maybe you'll like our school better, we don't have crazy things going on" chatter went around and Daisy picked up on it, she was joining in and got to know a few more girls. It was weird, coming out of barely having any female friends or talking to any girls to be surrounded by them. Ones that don't want to hurt her.

"Oh what cream do you use?" one girl lifted her hand to touch. "They're so smooth"

"Oh they don't last being smooth, I haven't made any potions recently, normally they'd be bandaged and some roughness, they must have healed up by now."

"Oh that's right, you're a Apprentice" another chimed. Four girls leaned in to whisper. "How do you do it? Isn't he scary?" the blond girl on the right said.

"Have you seen the way he towers over everyone?" Pacific added. "Intimidating, if he was my teacher I'd be too scared to even look up"

"I heard he picks on students too" someone added.

"He's a complicated man" Daisy defended, they looked at her. "He's harsh on his students and very attentive because Potions is a very dangerous subject. Imagine teaching a bunch of 11 year olds far to excited to finally do magic, a subject that can easily _kill_ you, with the lightest mistakes" they looked at each other. "I'd be so stressed"

"I guess I'd be on my toes too" Pacific added.

"exactly, I can't blame him. In our private sessions, he does scold me sometimes" some gaped, "But it helps me remember not to make that mistake again." they nodded in understanding. "So long as you respect the subject and take caution he really isn't so bad" they nodded.

"So mature of you" Pacific said and Daisy blushed.

"But doesn't he have this aura of mysteriousness?" one of the girls added and many nodded.

"Like a dangerous feel to him"

"Yeah" more heads nodded. "I kinda like that" more nods. The ride went on for hours and chatter changed from subjects, professor and landed with boys. When the carriage landed Daisy decided to glance out and her eyes widened.

The gardens and fountain, the chateau of a school, from going to an old style castle like Hogwarts to this. A fancy, modern like palace surrounded by mountains. They were already leaving the carriage, Pacific bumped into her shoulder and she turned to look. Pacific gave her a smirk.

"Welcome to Beauxbatons Daisy" Daisy gave a small smile and hopped off too, following the horde of girls down the beautiful stone path. Gardens of animals of all sorts flew around, fountain that sprinkled water and flowers of all colors lay around.

"You're going to be bunking with me actually" Pacific said once Daisy caught up to her. "So you better be ready" She gave her another smirk and Daisy gulped and gave her a nod.

The chateau-like school had white walls with blue detailing, high ceilings and marbled white tiles. The stairs all spiraled.

Daisy was given a quick tour, there was dance halls and ice skating too, she was told it was classes everyone took, to be elegant and graceful. Daisy nodded. The library of the school was a large around room, with book shelves were as high as the ceiling.

For the first day back they decided to do some dancing and ice skating before calling it a day. Daisy eyes perked up when everyone rushed into the dance room. She stood there stupidly as everyone had a routine and place. Pacific pulled her from behind and Daisy let out a little yelp as she stood behind Pacific.

"Just do as I do" they went on their toes, legs together and Daisy struggled, they lifted a leg up behind them and brought it to the front. Daisy's looked like a silly person, stumbling, and wobbling. Little giggles went around the room. Her legs weren't accustomed to these kinds of movements.

She stumbled again and fell.

"From the beginning" Daisy stood up, and looked around to who said that. Her eyes landed on a short woman, with pointed dropped nose, beady eyes, tightly tied hair, and a face that made anyone crawl away. The teacher stared at Daisy with eyes of disapproval. Daisy bolted straight up and tried to follow everyone again, looking around. How did they expect her go know the routine. It was her first time doing ballet. At least, that's what she likened it to. It a beautiful and looked simple enough but the strength from your legs and core were not something everyone new could easily do. Ball room dancing had the elegance, and some balance as well, but rarely are you ever on your toes, bending you legs in such a way either.

"Straighter legs!" the short lady snapped her long stick, longer than even herself at Daisy. "straighter back!" Daisy listened, her body screaming at her. The class went on for another hour and by the end of it they were just stretching. Daisy collapsed to the floor exhausted. Daisy groaned when they were paired up to help with stretching. Pacific was merciless with stretching.

"You'll thank me tomorrow" she let her know. Daisy wobbled behind everyone else after that class as they went on to an ice rink. Something else that required a lot of balance and leg muscles. No wonder everyone had such nice bodies, toned and fit. She looked down at herself, she was so out of shape. She tried not to let it get to her head, she was after all a health deprived child.

"For your first time you did well, I'm surprised you're even standing honestly" Pacific's friend walked up next to Daisy, she was blond girl with fair skin and brown eyes, with freckles splashed over her face. Daisy smiled at her and thanked her feeling better about herself. She was flexible, she knew that, she's done muggle sports too. They found her a white pair of figure skates that fit. She was gland to find skating to be easier, she picked up on balance pretty fast and soon she was away from the wall and skating on her own. She was taught how to turn and stop, which took a lot of practicing, specifically stopping. But show she was following everyone around in laps. Some showed off with jumps. and spins, or skating backwards which she gladly watching in owe. Despite the fun that didn't mean she didn't fall. She turned sharply to Pacific, too sharply, the spikes at the front of the blades of her skates caught onto the ice and she fell forward hard. Sliding quite a distance. A whistle went off to announce the end of the session and Daisy lowly got up, struggling. She got some encouraging pats on her back, some harder than her body could handle that had her shoved forward. She laughed it off and kept following Pacific off the rink and up to the tower dorms.

The room was that for a princess, with two big beds, queen size canopy beds to be exact. The room was of white and blue, with a table and a bathroom of its own. There was a carpet in the middle of the marbled floor. A chandelier hung up in the middle of the ceiling as well as a large window between the beds, and in front of the table. There was shelves and a fireplace to the side, as well as another sitting are and closet. Daisy bit her lips to prevent herself for gaping. She was a Malfoy, something like this should be normal to her but gosh it was amazing.

"Wow" she couldn't help but say.

"I know right?" Pacific jumped onto her bed exhausted and Daisy sat down. "How was your first half day?"

"Grand, nothing like I've ever experienced before" She exclaimed. "But, I don't think Miss Winx likes me" the teacher who taught dance.

"Yeah no one likes her."

"Does she treat everyone like that? She honestly scares me more than my potion's teacher"

"She favors students like Fleur. I'm sure you know her, the third champion" Daisy nodded. Pacific watched Daisy unpack and pick a sleeping attire. She turned away and began to change. "Ow, those bruises don't look good" Daisy got up to look at herself in a full length mirror, she had bruises on her ribs and elbow. "Woooow" Pacific dragged on as she got up. Daisy turned to her new friend with confusion. Sure her bruises were bad but it can't be that bad? Right? "I never knew you had tattoos, I rarely see any girls with them. Gained new respects for you girl, these are awesome" Daisy turned to look at her back that was being admired. The wings were still there. "Though, they're so light, I would have made them darker, especially with your skin" Pacific ran her finger down Daisy spine and she shiver, jumped away and quickly changed. She suddenly felt uncomfortable, and awkward around Pacific. The random touch down her spine and the look she was giving her now was unsettling. When she was done changing she turned only to be cornered by her roommate.

"You know Daisy" She began real close to her face. "You have a really nice face" Daisy looked away from her dark intense eyes that were somehow so different than Professor's.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, your eyes are really nice too"

"W-wow thanks"

"You do realize, this is a mainly all girls school? Hardly any boys come here"

"Y-yeah"

"Some of us girls get really...in _need_ of some love you know? When it's around this age especially"

"Ok..." Pacific kept getting closer and closer to her face.

"And there's no boys around, so do you what we do?"

"N-no and well, I-I don't think I want to-"

"We turn to each other for some help" Daisy hoped she'd disappear into the wall behind her. "For a little love, you know?" She was whispering in her ear now. "Just a _little_ " Daisy suddenly found the courage to shove her off and Pacific found herself on the floor staring up at her.

"S-sorry I...I'm not interested..."

"Do you find it disgusting?" The dark skinned girl asked from the ground. Flash backs of when Tracy forced herself onto Daisy came back and she looked away.

"I..I-I don't, I just have a bad experience"

"I can make it better"

"I already have someone!" She blurted out. "I...I already like someone else"

"A boy?" Daisy nodded. "At Hogwarts?" She nodded again. Pacific stood up.

"I don't touch those who are taken so...forget about it" She smirked suddenly. "But if ya change your mind" She bit her lips seductively at Daisy "I wouldn't mind you at all" Daisy shivered at her words as she watched her roommate crawl into bed and change as well. Daisy slowly got into her bed, hid under the sheets and closed her eyes.

* * *

 _Daisy was in a dark room, tied and blind folded, she was on her knees and suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head. Her hair was being pulled. She winced as the clicking of heels came in._

 _"Finally. I have you"_

* * *

Daisy got up, and out of habit pulled out her dream journal and wrote. It was early in the morning and for a moment she panicked about her surroundings. When she saw Pacific still asleep her heart eased. She fell back onto the big soft pillow and sighed. In her dream she was a captive, in her dream she felt herself fearing this lady, this lady with no face. She shook her mind and decided this was something she'll discuss with Severus when she returned. She got up and took a long shower. When she finished Pacific was awake, they greeted each other as Pacific took over the bathroom and Daisy began to change into their uniform. Looking at her schedule, they had a basic things, like potions, and DADA, but they also had dancing, skating, and singing.

When Pacific was done they walked together to have breakfast, a lot of smiles were shot her way and she smiled back. Some girls giggled, and some even winked. Daisy blushed, some most of these girls were into girls. I mean, when she thought about it she supposed it made sense. A school full of mainly girls, and at one point hormones gets involved and curiosity, then one thing leads to another. She supposed that's way they all seemed so close to one another. Some girls called them over and they went and sat down. Most of the food was french based, there were croissants, pain au chocolate, fruit salads. crepes and the list goes on with all sorts of breads too.

The girls complimented her. On her eyes and fair skin. Gave her winks and bit their lips a lot of her. Implying they wanted more than just friendship if possible. Daisy had never considered this before, in the muggle world such a thing is hardly seen if at all. In movies and cartoons, even books that she's read it was also a male and a female. She had, by knowing this, learned that, that was the norm. However when she thought about it she saw no reason why the same gender couldn't be together is they loved each other. There was different kinds of love in the world. What's a few more?

But, _she_ wasn't interested herself. She couldn't picture herself a girl. Not they way they implied. A fimilar lady caught her eyes. A lady dressed in leather pencil skirt, a button up shirt that left a lot of cleavage to look at. Her long bob black hair shined beautifully. It was Misses Lights. Sitting among the teachers chatting away. Her red lips memorizing. She held a sexy elegance if such a thing existed. Her long legs smooth without a flaw.

"What does she teach?" Daisy asked the group and they turned to see who Daisy was talking about.

"That's Madam Lights. The nurse, but everyone knows she's after Miss Lows potion position" they pointed at an extremely thin, tall, strict looking woman who's face looks like a constant frown. Do most potion teachers look like this?

"Potions?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, it's a side hobby of hers apparently. Everyone's trying to impress her"

"Why?" Daisy's brows furrowed.

"Why not?" they asked back like Daisy was blind. "Look at her, she's holy hot. From her massive boobs, to her long sexy legs. Have you see those sharp eyes? That black hair?" the girl spoke dreamily. The girls around nodding in agreement.

"She has this dominate atmosphere around her, she's a Goddess" Daisy looked back at Madam Lights and their eyes met. A smirk played on the lady's red lips.

"oh my God, she's looking this way!" a girl squealed.

"Shes looking at me!" another chimed, blushing.

"No way she's looking at me!" suddenly a random fight began and Daisy took to chance to escape the room all together.

She took a map that was given to her and she followed it to her first class.

"Going to class so early?" Daisy turned sharply at the voice. Miss Lights stood just as the bell rang for classes to begin soon. Students rushed outside of the breakfast hall and glances were shot her way when Madam Lights approached Daisy. "I merely needed to inform you Miss Malfoy, students are to have monthly checks up, today's check up will be at seven at night." she gave her a paper. "This will be your ticket, don't be late" with that the lady left.

Daisy looked down at the paper. A ticket with her name and birth on it, there was even her last check up on it and a number. 1048. The bell rung again and she cursed, rushing to her first class.

Something about madam Lights was unsettling for Daisy.

* * *

Classes went on fine, Daisy joined in as much as she could, it wasn't hard to finally get an idea of how things went around here. Until potions came around.

Daisy froze at the door. It was a wooden door, tall and cleans. She frowned. Could this really be the place? It was in one of the towers high up, where there was plenty of windows. She frowned deeply as she opened the door. The room, was that of a potions room, with tall windows shining down. It was bright, and beautiful. With rows of tables. It was nice really but Daisy didn't understand. Potions is a sensitive subject. Lights and the sun can affect some potions. That was why in Hogwarts the potions class was windowless and in the dungeons, with some lights bulbs on but for the most part it was dim.

She sat unsure in one seat as students filled in. During the day, something like a loud speaker was used and Miss Lights had been calling numbers out, for students to come and do their examination. Each student more excited than the next.

"Alright settle down students, settle down, today we will be doing our very, first real potion!" Daisy frowned and she looked around at the worried and scared faces of the students. Whispered went around of fear of ruining their hands or faces. "Silence! Our first potion will be the cure for boils" Daisy's frowned deepened. Isn't that a first year potions? Aren't they all at least fourth years? "Make sure you follow step by step, we will do it together" the teacher prepare a cauldron and Daisy stared at the light coming into the room. The potion had ingredients like snake fangs and slug horns. Slug horns have to stay moist and are sensitive to the light, if enough light is exposed to it, it'll dry out and be useless.

Daisy raised her hand.

"Yes, miss Malfoy?"

"Aren't slug horns nocturnal? Wouldn't the sunlight in the room render it useless?"

"Are you suggesting to get rid of the light? How will you see?" a student asked Daisy turned to a dark haired girl.

"In Hogwarts we have no windows in the potions class, just green and blue tilted light bulbs, so it wouldn't affect our potions" she explained, and got a lot of disagreeing points.

"Miss Malfoy, it is too dangerous to teach potions, we aren't really making, simply practicing" Miss Low explained.

"But.." Daisy tried again. "Using a useless ingredient won't work, it might not even turn the potion the right color, how would we even know-"

"Miss Malfoy" She nearly screamed, slamming her hand down on the wooden table. The girls stared startled "this is how we do things here" Daisy gulped and stayed quiet. She got some dirty looks from some students that she ignored. Potion class was horrendous. A completely useless class in fact. The girls kept squealing and complaining on how gross the ingredients were and completely unmotivated to do any work really. Worried that their beautiful nails will get ruins. Daisy was even against of the professor in making the potion, what was the point thought, her slug horns were already dried out.

"Wait for everyone else Miss Malfoy!" Daisy jolted at the sharp tone and looked up from her potion at the teacher that glared at her. When she looked around to see where everyone else were, she groaned. Some haven't even finished chopping. She sighed and looked out the window instead. The sun will begin to go down in a hour, or so, instead she daydreamed of professor, and she found herself smiling even. As she pictured him teaching this class potions, the insults, the glares, the tears he would bring to them. They wouldn't even survive honestly. Maybe it was a good thing they didn't really make potions, they'd all kill themselves.

"AHHH!" Head turns at the cry of a girl, as boils began forming on her face. "Noooooo" Girls around her got up and moved away, pointing and yelling themselves as a boil grew so big it bursts. The girl was crying and covered her face as much as she could. Daisy stared as the teacher just stood there.

"Don't just stand there!" Daisy spat. Eyes were on Daisy now, watching her gather ingredients for the cure and into the closet she went, she left the door only a little open so she could barely see, as she made the cure for boils for the poor girl. She was out not long after and handed it over to the poor girl.

"Don't drink it Miss Kane!" The teacher yelled but the girl had already drunken it, and instantly, her skin stopped bubbling, and the areas that were started to reduce slowly.

"She needs to go to the infirmary"

"I'm the teacher!" Miss Low scolded her and directed for someone to take the girl to the infirmary. "Class dismissed" The professor eyes never left Daisy's as she hurried off.

"Number 550" The announcement said.

"Are you crazy!?" Pacific said talking up next to her. "I knew you were an apprentice but I didn't know you made potions too"

"Curing boils is a year one potions in Hogwarts." Daisy said as they went on to dance.

"Hogwarts is crazier than I thought"

* * *

The rest of the day went on as normal, she got looks, glares, some girls walked back saying some dirty things to her like, "Think you're better than us, do you?" So the little bullying had begun, girls weren't like boys. Boys were up front, while girls were sneaky snakes. Doing things behind your back, secretly, they were the best deceivers too. Daisy had enough experience to know. She was glad not all of them were like this, only the few. She had a lot to tell to professor Snape.

Dinner went on, and Daisy was quieter than usual, everyone had noticed, when seven came around Daisy had almost forgotten about her medical check.

"Number 1048!" Daisy was seated by Pacific in the dinner room, the little group of friends she had made were talking about their examination and how Miss Lights was very enticing.

"Good luck!" Her roommate said and Daisy said nothing back as she left to the infirmary. She was glad to see the medical room wasn't much different than in Hogwarts, white, big windows, curtains, and more white. Miss Lights sat by a desk, with a white lab coat over her usual attire it seems, the pencil skirt and white top. When Daisy walked in she looked up, taking off her glasses, a smile on her lips.

"Daisy" She greeted, and Daisy only nodded. "I hear you wrecked up quite a ruckus already" Daisy said nothing. "Potions? Daisy do you like potions?"

"Yes" She answers. She didn't like Miss Lights.

"As do I, come, have a seat" There was a chair in front of the desk and Daisy sat. Miss Lights opened her folder and Daisy saw her name labeled on it. "You can do _so_ many things with potions, love potions, cures, healing potions, poisons, a sleep like death" Daisy gulped. "Useful indeed" Their eyes met. "Shall we begin? Strip in there and where this" Daisy was pushed onto the bed and the curtains pulled around her. She had never felt so shy to get naked for a nurse in her life. She used to with Madam Pomfrey but, Madam Pomfrey clearly had a professional attitude, but the way Madam Lights watched her, the way she looked her up and down. It was like she was going to be eaten.

"Done?" She heard the impatient nurse and Daisy said she was. The curtains were pulled and that's when it started. The nurse began searching her body, accidentally touching her in places she shouldn't be touching. Daisy found herself automatically pulling away, and they struggled back and forth. "Hold still" Of course Daisy didn't listen and that was when she was pinned down with the nurse on top, her breasts practically spilling all over Daisy. They stayed still, looking at each other. "You're as pretty as ever" There was hunger in her eyes. She leaned in, and suddenly her eyes glowed and her mouth opened and Daisy saw fangs. Daisy's brilliant eyes went wide and shoved her with all her might, only to do accidental magic. Madam Lights went crashing out of the curtain and onto another bed, breaking the curtains around it at her weight. She let out an inhumane shriek when she crashed. Daisy grabbed her clothes, putting them on clumsy and grabbed her wand. She turned to look just to see Madam Lights stalking her like a prey, the white part of her eyes going black slowly.

"Put that down..." She didn't sound human anymore. A disgusting smile grew on her lips. "I only wanted a taste...you smell like nothing I've ever smelt" She said with pleasure.

"Y-you're a vampire" Daisy whimpered. "STAY AWAY!" She shot out a stunning spell and she missed. Just as the teacher lunged, Rio, Daisy's owl, came flying in with a shriek of his own, clawing at the vampire. Daisy bolting out of the infirmary, praying Rio would be okay. Her legs moved on their own, and she realized they were moving downstairs, the place she always felt safe in, a place that didn't exist in this school. Professor's chambers. She took a sharp turn and found her way back to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. Pacific looked up from her magazine, staring at her.

"What happened?" She asked almost uninterested.

"I..S-she attacked me" Suddenly she was interested and she leaned in, watching Daisy slide down the door.

"Really? Was she good? I bet she was, dam it's always the people who don't want it that get it huh?" If it were professor he would be mad, furious, he would tend to her, and hold her, and make everything better. There was a pecking at the door, and Daisy got up and opened it to see Rio hooting at her at the ground, tears stung her eyes as she picked up the bird and hugged him. He rubbed into her neck and cooed again.

"It really is only me and you buddy.."She whispered.

* * *

Professor sat by his fireplace drinking his favorite tea that had no taste today. It had only been a few days since she was gone and he felt empty. She had yet to even send him a letter, and he waited everyday like a puppy waiting for it's treat. He felt miserable. The time was going by like years, he had even gotten a calendar and marked the day of her return. Every knock or letter had him excited, only to have his heart thrown aside at the disappointment. He sighed. Teaching had been difficult, this was worse than when Lily left him. Suddenly he frowned angrily. He was going to scold her when she returned. Scold her none stop without even giving her a chance to explain, he had confirmed with her to write to him, sure he didn't expect everyday, but it had been week with nothing. _A week._ He sighed again. It didn't even sound much, yet he was so disappointed. He got up and disappeared into his lab. Hoping to find some peace in it.

* * *

Three week had gone by around and Daisy was skating beautifully, she learned to skate backwards and to do little simply jumps already. Dancing too had gotten better once she got the hang of it, she danced with more confidence and was getting used to ignoring the words the girls said. Miss Lights had kept her eyes on her, finding her out of no where, while going to the bathroom, or the littlest of injuries she tries to take her back to the infirmary. Which only lead to Daisy running off. She hadn't been able to sit down and just read, her down time mostly contains petting and scratching Rio. Who'd coot up at her. She never knew he was a protective kind of bird, but she was thankful for that. The door opened suddenly and she was tackled down by an angry Fluer.

Fingers circled around her neck and Daisy's eyes widened, her hands tried to pull Fluer's hands.

"You killed him!" Rio flew up and began shrieking loudly. "Why haven't they taken you away you murderer!" Daisy tried to gulp in air as Fluer's hands only tightened. "How could they let a murderer walk freely!" the screams of Rio brought a crowd to the door, till Madam Maxime pushed through and pulled Fluer off of Daisy. Daisy sat up gasping for air, holding on her neck rubbing it.

"What are you doing?" The headmistress said displeased.

"Let me go, she killed Cedric! She deserves worse than this!" She pointed at Daisy.

"Calm down!" their headmistress demanded. "Daisy had a trial she came out clean"

"I... I didn't kill him..." Daisy choked out, tears at the corner of her eyes. Madam Maxime eyes saddened and pushed Fluer aside and went to Daisy. "My dear, are you okay?"

"Yes..." she croaked out.

"Liar, you did!" Fluer continued. A crowd listened in. Daisy frowned, standing now.

"I didn't! I went to help! I _saw_ a death eater! I faced the dark lord himself! Do you have any idea how terrifying that is!?" she was shaking now. "how many nightmares I've had since my awakening?!" Fluer was taken aback by her tone. "If I killed him then Harry must have too because he was with me on the trail" Fluer quieted down. No longer anger flashing in her eyes. The headmistress dismissed everyone and let the two alone.

"I... I"

"Whatever, it's in the past, I don't want to talk about it" Fluer saw how nerved Daisy was, how affected by this she was and not in a nervous 'I got caught' way. She was holding herself, her body language showed how sad this was and she felt embarrassed. She has gone and accused her. Fully believed it was her who had taken that boy away. In the end she was mistaken. Terribly.

"I'm sorry. I will remove the charges and claims I have on the Malfoys" Daisy's blue eyes met hers.

"You... You're ruining the-"

"Yes... It is my family. I'm sorry again"

"Just undo it"

"Yes, of course" Fluer approached her to try and somehow make up for her poor neck but Daisy only stepped away.

"I just want to be left alone" Daisy spat. "Everywhere I go I can't seem to just be left alone! I'm sick and tired of having to constantly be cautious and careful, tired of having to explain myself!" Fluer looked down in guilt.

"I really am sorry..."

"Yeah, well you aren't the only one to try to choke me!" Fluer winced. "To kill me. I can't wait till I graduate and get away from everyone" Daisy began packing.

"No, no no, you are leaving? So soon?" her voice panicked.

"I've stayed enough"

"Please, no, Madam Maxime will not be pleased!"

"At you, or at me?" Daisy glared as she shoved more things in her bag.

"Daisy, just a few more days, it's not long now"

"You honestly think I'm going to listen to someone who thought I murdered someone a few minutes ago? Someone who _tried_ to _murder_ me herself?" she fidgeted a lot, looked around and down at the ground.

"What can I do to make you stay?" Daisy paused.

"Tell the press, that the Malfoy's are innocent-"

"I already said-"

"I'm not done, tell them that they are innocent, clean and that it was merely jealousy and bias. Make everyone look bad besides the Malfoy's. Make them the best" The blond gulped but nodded anyways. "Deal?" Daisy outstretched her arm.

"Deal" they shook hands.

* * *

Daisy was the talk of the week, her and Fluer were on truce. All Daisy wanted to do was return back to Hogwarts, she missed her friends, she missed Draco, and professor, heck she even missed Pansy. The nurse of this school to was crazy, she was being watched constantly, constantly asked if she could just give a taste. She shivered as those eyes bored holes into her head. She wondered if it would even make Severus look away with that look. The closer it came to her time to leave the bolder the nurse got with their encounters. The attention she got from the popular nurse only brought more jealousy from her classmates.

"Just a little closer, there's no need to play it coy" she whispered in Daisy's ear which startled her. Daisy was sitting in a public sitting room, on her last day of school. "You should be my apprentice, what do you think Daisy?" Gasps went around at such an offer.

"I'm quite happy with my master at the moment" Daisy said coldly. More gasps and whispers went around at how ungrateful she was.

"I'll be your apprentice Madam Lights" A student raised her hand and Madam Lights only ignore her.

"That old man? Severus Snape was it?" Daisy hadn't heard that name in what felt like forever. She honestly couldn't wait till- She let out a cry as her ear was bitten. Angry eyes and blushing faces look at Daisy when she opened her eyes. _What the hell?_ She stood up to leave angrily. Dreamy, blinded eyes of the students around didn't leave the nurse that followed her.

"She's soooo lucky" someone said as she walked by.

"Come on, just a taste"

"No" Daisy said firmly, she was yanked into a separate room and the nurse decided not to wait any longer. She attacked her neck and Daisy let out a cry at a pinching feeling. She felt the warmth rushing to her neck and it wasn't long before the nurse pulled away, licking the neck, and her lips. She let out a pleased long moan, her eyes glowing again.

"Refreshing" Daisy felt the world spinning and she fell.

* * *

Daisy woke up with her things packed and ready, with her classmates around to say good bye.

"Don't worry you won't turn" One of them said, pointing at her bite mark, she was handed a mirror, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Memories came back when she saw her neck, there was no bite marks, it just looked like a bruise, like a love mark on her neck. She pulled her collar higher to hide it. "How was it? Doesn't it feel amazing" They leaned in around her.

"She doesn't just taste anyone"

"Yeah, but those of us that have been chosen, say it's so amazing" The headmistress came in.

"Oh, leave the girl alone. I am terribly sorry my dear for your time here" She said sadly. "This is not in the norm"

"It's fine, for the most part I had a good time" Daisy said. The giant's face perked up. "But I'm looking forward to home" The giant nodded.

"I have a carriage ready for you" Daisy nodded and got up, the giant lead her outside to a mini carriage, with two white horses. She grabbed Rio's cage and walked towards the carriage, getting in and waving good bye to everyone as it took off.

* * *

 **Author note : not really happy with this but it was terribly hard to write so...Review?**


	34. Chapter 34 Home Sweet Home?

**I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Severus's Apprentice: Home Sweet Home**

Daisy intended to stay only a month and she did, but it didn't mean she couldn't stay longer. The offer was up to two months really, but there was no need to stay any longer. She had gotten enough of an experience and was ready to go back. She hadn't told anyone of her return yet, and she was excited to surprise them. Daisy had never been happier to see the whomping willow, that was now growing with some greens on it for the Spring. The forbidden forest seemed to dance in the breeze, never had it ever looked as beautiful as it did now in her eyes. Hagrid's hut, looked cute and cozy by the forest and Hogwarts, Hogwarts looked as alive as it ever was. She rushed into the castle, the halls mostly empty of students for the study week. Smiling from ear to ear she rushed down the familiar halls of Hogwarts, even greeting some paintings far too happily. They stared at the strangily happy girl in this time of the year. Most students were stressed. She had a skip to her run.

She entered the Slytherin common room with butterflies in her stomach. She spotted her friends instantly, sitting together looking really confused into a book of potions. She sat down, placing Rio down on the ground. They turned at the presence of a new person and froze.

"Daisy!" they said all together and instantly hugged her in a group hug.

"This is real guys?" Blaise asked his other friends. "Please tell me I'm not seeing her because I don't understand potions?"

"I see her too Blaise" Laura added.

"Am I only needed for school?" They squeezed her tighter.

"Yes" Theodore said jokingly.

"Gosh I missed you guys" Daisy said warmly. Draco walked down the boys dorm and paused at the sight of her. She smiled widely and he merely nodded, acting cool as he walked on.

"So how was it?" Blaise's question made her look away from Draco and she leaned in around the round table and told them everything except about Madam Lights. She wanted to make sure with Laura first if this was her mother.

"Wow, I would have never thought girls of Beauxbatons would be so..." Theodore tried to find the words.

"Wild?" Daisy helped.

"Yeah that's the word. They almost seem unhealthy, deprived of a natural thing" The other three nodded in agreement. Daisy picked up the potions book they were reading.

"Merlin, I miss potions so much, they were ridiculous honestly..." she said practically hugging it.

"That reminds me" Laura added. "Professor Snape had been so weird the past month"

"Oh yeah" Blaise added and Theodore nodded.

"Weird how? He didn't give points to Gryffindor did he?"

"He'd never be crazy enough to do that" Laura said and they laughed.

"He's been actually really quiet" Theodore explained. "Even when that Longbottom boy messes up, he doesn't go crazy like he used to." Laura nodded.

"We keep thinking he's going to explode eventually, and preparing for it. But..." Laura took over.

"He hasn't exploded yet. It's like he's moping." Blaise continued. "But we can tell somethings ticking in his mind." Daisy gulped and they watched her fidget. They leaned in.

"Do you know something we don't Daisy?"

"Well... I I was suppose to write to him but, I kept forgetting! There was so much going on everyday that I kept forgetting..."

They nodded together, making sense of the whole thing.

"By the way, we know" Blaise whispered. Daisy frowned.

"Know what...?" she asked slowly, unsure.

"About mister Black and you" Instantly Daisy's eyes locked with Laura. "She didn't tell us" Blaise defended quickly. "Over the month you were away we were all talking about each other and one thing lead to another and we figured it out." Daisy blushed and looked down.

"It's fine" Theodore reassured. "I mean you have a weird thing going on but that's fine still"

"So it is weird huh...?"

"Yes" Blaise agreed. "He's like old enough to be your father"

"But he's not" she answered quietly. "And he treats me as an equal"

"As long as he makes you happy" Daisy blushed deeper.

"You want to see him don't you?" Daisy's eyes looked up innocently at the three and looked away. "It's obvious" Laura said smiling. "Go ahead, he's not just a friend, we'll catch up another time"

"Thanks guys!" Daisy could hardly hide her smile any longer as she got up and left the common room. Walking quickly over to his chambers she knocked.

Nothing.

Could he not be around? There was no classes, and it was after dinner. Perhaps he was elsewhere, but something told Daisy he was inside. She entered on her own, taking her shoes off and looked around. The living quarters were the same as she left them. Dark natural colors painted the walls and tables, the fireplace was face and a tall standing lamp in the corner lit the room. She walked slowly and quietly, keeping her ears open to any sound.

"Professor?" she called softly. She pushed her ear on the cold metal door of his lab to hear nothing. Her brows furrowed as she moved to take a peek on the kitchen before going to his bedroom doordoor and pushed her ear onto it. There was a sound, a soft breathing.

She reached for the door knob and turned it slowly pushing it quietly out of the way. Professor was on his bed, still dressed in his school robes, and his forearm over his eyes hiding half of his face. He was sleeping and tired. She went over to him and gently unbuttoned some of his school uniform coat. Knowing how firm it was around his neck. She smiled and tip toed out of the room closing it. She decided to make something and clean up anything she needed to.

Starting in his lab, she was surprised to see such a mess. Dirty cauldrons in the sinks and around. Books were scattered everywhere and even the black board was messy. She rolled up her sleeves and got to work. She tucked in chairs, got a wet cloth and wiped down the board till it was a satisfying matte black. She scrubbed at the cauldrons and began organizing his storage room all over again. She made a list of shortage in his storage and left it in there for him to see. She mopped and sweeped, before standing by the stairs staring at her hours of hard work. Feeling happy about it she went to make some snacks and tea for when he got up. Little sandwiches and handmade biscuits would be nice.

Severus frowned at the noise, opening his eyes. He glared at his door wondering what creature was making noise in his living quarters without his permission. His brows furrowed in confusion when he sat up. Had he unbutton his coat before taking a nap? He couldn't recall. And he rarely couldn't recall. His confusion carried out to the noise outside. He didn't recall asking a house elf to do anything in the kitchen for him either. He heard footsteps approaching his bedroom and he suddenly fell back and decided to pretend to be asleep. Looking forward to scaring whoever dared to disturb him.

The door opened quietly and the foot steps were light and gentle, with clear intentions of not waking him. He heard something being set by his bed stand. A glass of something.

"I'm home professor" the gentle quiet voice of Daisy had him hold his breath. It was barely whisper. He felt her soft hands brush at his hair, moving it out of his face. Still holding his breath, those same hands cupped his face. "You look like you haven't been taking care of yourself..." she had such a concerned voice, like she was actually worried for him. It gave him such a mixed emotion to hear, happy that she was concerned for him, but also it pained him to hear such a concerned voice from her.

He couldn't take it anymore his eyes flipped opened, he grabbed her wrist and he saw the shock in her face and instantly he pulled her on top of him.

They locked eyes, he looked deeply into those bright blue eyes, sparkling down at him, her cheeks rosying up all across her face cutely. Her plump wet lips were parted in front of his face and he looked down at them.

"P-Professor" she breathed out shakily. His dark eyes were breathtaking, it had been awhile since she's seen such intense dark eyes.

"When did you arrive?" he asked.

"A few hours ago" she answered.

"Why hadn't you waken me up earlier?" he almost scolded, annoyed he had missed time with her.

"You looked extremely tired sir." She sat up and moved towards the door. Instantly he got up and pinned her against the door and crashed his lips onto hers. He had missed her sickly. Her smell floated around him, tickling his nose is a good way. A hand on her small back and on at the back of her head. Steering the kiss. She pulled away to breath buy he only recaptured her lips again, she let out a delicious moan as he did. He pulled away finally, and flipped over. She was on the bed now, back flat while he hovered over. She was panting, eyes half opened, with a cute redness to her face.

He attacked on the lips with the most hungriest kiss she had ever gotten from him. It was demanding, angry, passionate and needy. He had slammed his body against her too but it seemed the door behind her prevented him from pulling her towards him. So instead he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her even further into the kiss. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't breathe and he seemed like he could go on for another few minutes. She clamped onto his shoulder trying to pull away trying to breathe. Her knees were too weak to give her strength to pull away.  
Finally she managed to yank her head away to the side and instantly he reached for her chin. A look with annoyance on his face, a look that said "how dare she rob".  
"W-wait" she managed out just as he was going to crush his lips back onto her voluminous red lips. He stopped, millimeters away from her face.  
"Wait?" he said almost in disbelief, "I've already waited long enough" he growled. "And not a single letter" he said with some venom. She winced at the last part feeling guilty. Before she could even apologize and explain herself she was attacked yet again. He turned her head as he pleased, he teased and attacked her tongue over and over again suckling the energy out of her. Until she fell, and he held her up, her kiss disconnected now, that's when he saw it.

That's when he saw what looked like love marks on her neck. His eyes grew furious as he let go of her and she fell completely to the floor. She let out a cry and looked up at him. Her lips now swollen, her cheeks flushed in the cutest way, as she looked into his dark eyes with those breathtaking blue eyes. That sparkled up at him. But all he saw was that mark. His fast grew to disgust. And her brows furrowed to confusion at such a look.  
"P-Professor-"  
"Get out" he snarled. He pointed at the door.  
"W-what, b-but" she stuttered at her words, not understand his sudden change of tone and anger. "Why are you made?" she said standing up.  
"Had fun did you? Fooling around with others thinking I wouldn't know?" he sneered.  
"What are you talking about-" he grabbed her collar violently and yanked it to see more of the bite.  
"I can clearly see it" he spat harshly.  
"That's -"  
"Get out!"  
"Wait" he had had enough, with the hand that held her collar he yanked her dragging her out of his chambers and to his main door, slammed open the door and threw her out. She fell crashing into the ground and without looking to see if she was already he slammed the door. She sat there frozen for a moment. Shock hitting her at what just happened. She eventually picked herself up and winced. She stood there staring at her burning hands and knees that scrapped against the stone ground. She wrapped her arms around her and walked slowly back to the Slytherin dorm and for the first time in awhile she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Severus viciously made potions, working and trying to distract himself. He was devastated. What did he expect from a young girl anyways? It was bound to happen, he hasn't even gotten the chance to Wed her. Maybe he ought to be thankful it happened before that. When he opened his storage room he froze. Everything was extra tidy. He looked around the room. Now that he looked, everything was cleared and cleaned. There was even a folder that had a list of potions. It was obviously her writing. The books were nicely stacked and organized to the side, the cauldrons put away in cupboards. He went upstairs and opened the door, walking into the kitchen he saw the two cups of mugs with tea bags, and sandwiches and biscuits out. He couldn't help but feel he did something terribly wrong.

* * *

The next few days Daisy hardly left the dorm, her excuse with her friends was she wanted to study, after constantly trying to persuade her to come for meals they noticed something wasn't right. They let her be for now, and she stayed cooped up in the dorm. Occasionally she will join them in the library, but she was never really there, not in mind. Her knees and elbows were bruising from the hard fall and they constantly reminded her of what happened. She hadn't been sleeping much either.

* * *

Severus was in a fowl mood. A even more fouler mood than ever before. He felt betrayed, played with by a little girl. She was even trying to get his attention now by not coming to meals and he only smirked to himself. Like he was going to care anymore. He was done with her, it was over. Whatever they had meant nothing to him anymore, soul mate or not he refused to have a romantic relationship with such a fickle person. He waited in his living quarters like always for the house elf to bring his morning paper. And like always the elf did.

 _ **THE DELACOUR FAMILY APOLOGIZES TO THE MALFOY'S. MALFOY'S ARE INNOCENT, DAISY MALFOY IS NO MURDERER.**_

 _ **He frowned, and read on. "After Miss Malfoy visited Beauxbatons Miss DELACOUR finds no proof of the killings. Miss DELACOUR had requested for miss Lights, a nurse and a vampire to bite her and find anything in her blood that says she is a liar, and Miss Lights has said otherwise. She quotes "it took awhile to finally taste her blood, and she was highly against it. However on the last day I had to know and forced myself onto her neck. I made sure it didn't hurt and it left no holes but merely some redness that will go in a few days. Her blood was the greatest I've tasted in awhile. She clearly is a very kind and truthful person, that I can guarantee".**_

His eyes only grew wider as he read. His lips drying. Redness, on her neck, that will go away only after a few days. There was a knock on the door and he shot up, for a second he thought it was her. Who else would come to his chambers, but the knock was too hard too quick, as if in a rush.  
"Professor!" he heard his student call almost in fear. He rushed over and opened the door.  
"Madam Pomfrey needs you!" it was Laura, Daisy's friend. "Daisy's in the hospital wing!" he rushed past her, almost knocking the poor girl down. He ran faster than he's ever ran for someone. He grabbed a bunch of potions on his way there just in case and when he arrived the nurse instantly took all of them, every single one and thanked him. She rushed back behind one of the curtains and disappeared inside. He slowly pulled the curtain aside and he saw Daisy. Paler than ever, sickly pale, she was in the hospital gowns and he could see bruising on her elbow and knees.  
"what happened...?" he asked slowly. Laura finally caught up behind to answer.  
"I found her in the girls bathroom in the dorms, in a bathtub fainted. The fear in her eyes frightened him. " she hasn't been eating either sir...not since the day she came back"  
"Thank you Miss Lights you may go" Poppy dismissed her and she left. "Poor girl..." the nurse said trying to give her the potions. "Must be all the stress of the media...but these bruises.." she turned to Severus "do you have any idea..." her voice trailed off at the expression she saw. He looked so guilty so painful and she frowned. "Severus do... Do you know-"  
"Yes... I..." He looked away. "It's my fault... All of it" she sat up from the bed and looked at him.  
"What do you mean?" he avoided her piercing eyes.  
"I... I assumed she had betrayed me with those bites... On her neck"  
"No.. You..."  
"I had.. Thrown her out of my chambers after she had eagerly come. After she had kindly cleaned the place, after she had made some tea and sandwiches..."  
"Severus I have no words, I wouldn't be surprised if she left you once and for all, I wouldn't blame the poor girl with how you treat her. Like a criminal!" he even winced at that. "I wouldn't even encourage her to stay with you!" she scolded him like he was a teen back in the day. "Did you even ask? I doubt you even let her speak did you"  
"No"  
"Just because Lily turned her back on you doesn't mean you go around assuming anyone else would suddenly just drop you!" Daisy stirred up a bit and instantly Poppy was by her side. "How are you dear?" Daisy opened her eyes slowly, squinting her eyes at the bright room.

"Fine..." She crooked out.

"Oh, your eyes are so red" She said dearly, like a mother to her child.

"I'm fine" She said again in a emotionless voice. When she noticed Professor in the same room she stiffened and the nurse felt it.

"Even Severus can be a dimwit, believe me" Madam Pomfrey told her and young girl looked up at her surprised. "How you've dealt with him is beyond me Miss Malfoy, but when it comes to love he is the worst, believe me" Daisy couldn't help but smile, she'd never heard anyone who dared to call Professor a dimwit.

"I heard some of the scolding" She stated.

"Good, he deserves it, he deserves a lot more for hurting an innocent girl like you" Daisy blushed a bit at her kind words.

"A vampire bit me" she said, pulling her shirt to show the bite marks to the nurse "Will I be okay?"

"Daisy..." he began but the nurse cut him off. He didn't even know what to say anyways.

"Yes dear, I know the nurse, you're fine."

"Daisy" Severus tried again.

"It's okay" she said not meeting his eyes. "just a misunderstanding. I think, I'd go a bit berserk too if I saw that..." she said quietly, she spoke to the nurse next. "Am I well enough to leave?"

"Yes, just take a few potions," Daisy nodded. "and eat" She said firmly almost scolding.

"Sorry, I will" Daisy promised.

"Good girl"

"Good night" without another word she was gone.

* * *

Daisy returned to her dorm feeling emptier and hollow inside. When she reached the common room she finally looked up and saw blue eyes meet hers. Draco. He ushered her over to sit by him and she listened.

"Hey" she said awkwardly.

"Hey" he said back without looking at her. "Got into a fight, did you?" she looked down with a sad smile.

"Just a misunderstanding... How's your family?"

"They're doing a lot better, the charges of been removed and they've regretted everything apparently" Daisy nodded at this, glad Fleur held up on her end.

"I'm happy to hear that"

"I think father even looks better now to the public then he did before even." she smiled at that.

"How are you?" she asked and he looked at her.

"I wanted to ask that first, you look like you're ready to burst any second now" Daisy's eyes widened and she clenched her hands.

"It's that obvious, is it?" she asked looking down at her hands.

"Very"

"He always thinks the worse of me... Before even letting me to explain Draco. I feel like he..." she clenched her shirt. "Like he doesn't trust me"

"I don't entirely blame him" she pouted. "You're young, your heart can swing anytime. You're beautiful, you can easily be tempted-"

"Those things are a lack of trust Draco, I don't have fickle mind or roaming eyes that much is clear. I may be young and lacking in experience but I know my morals and what a relationship means and I'm serious" she bit her lips to hold back a whimper. "So serious..." she repeated looking away.

"Well that's the man you love" she looked at him sharply.

"And I don't regret those feelings" she said firmly getting up.

"You have horrible taste" she stood up.

"Says you" he stood up too.

"Says I bet everyone"

"Well they're all cone headed then"

"Oh, you're the only bright, smart girl huh?"

"In this case, yes" she turned.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you, lately you've been a real pain in the rear. I missed the Draco that was my best friend." she spat and left the dorm storming. She found herself climbing higher and higher up the castle late at night. Pass curfew. She didn't care if someone found her. She was so annoyed so she just kept walking higher and higher till she was on top of a tower. She sat, gazing outside the tower. Only the sound of owl hooting was heard and she felt herself calming down. She curled up and shivered at the cold air as the clock swayed left and right.

She didn't know how long time passed before she heard footsteps, familiar ones. She sighed and hung her head. Disappointed her time alone was going to be taken away.

"You should be in bed" the smooth voice said. She didn't turn around. It was so late as it is, three in the morning.

"There's no point" she could feel the bags forming under her eyes. Silence fell as he stopped moving, merely gazing as her shortened hair swishing behind her.

"I'm sorry," she interrupted his thoughts. "you're right I should have written." She was going to say more but she closed her mouth. "I don't want to talk about this" she heard him walk up next to her and she looked up at his eyes. "I'm finally back, this wasn't how our reunion was suppose to go, I just..." her shoulders sunk and her eyes emptied. "I'm sorry..." she said in the saddest voice that made his heart ache even further. She shouldn't be the one apologizing. "I wanted to surprise you...I was so excited to be back, I've missed so much, I've missed potions and our sessions, I've missed your voice and smell" tears were falling now and she was rubbing at them. "I was walking around the Beauxbatons academy as if going to the dungeons to you out of habit" he sat and pulled her into a tight embrace and she shook in his arms. Who was he kidding? How could anyone stay upset with her for so long. She was so coy with her words. She could easily make his heart ache.

She pulled away from him and he saw annoyance in her teared up eyes.

"But I'm still mad and upset" he stood taken aback. "you keep accusing me without asking me, you get so mad that you're willing to just shut me out without giving me a chance." she huffed. "when have I ever done anything to make you feel untrustworthy of me?" she said with a pained voice.

"I do-"

"You don't!" She said stepping back, hands fisted. "If you did you wouldn't do all this, maybe I'm misunderstanding something. Maybe what I think we have between us isn't what you think" he frowned. "Because I don't know what we are anymore. You tell me I'm yours and yet you seem too willing to just kick me out of your life" tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "You're so unfair," She barely whispered. "while I've seen girls cling onto you," he frowned deepened.

"Like who?" he sneered defensively and she frowned back annoyed.

"Oh I don't know, Menrow maybe?" She spat "Oh what about your editor at the restaurant clinging onto your arms?"

"those aren't-"

"What about that party for you book last summer? That gorgeous lady kissed you, what about the yule ball with your ex!" She spat

"She forced herself-"

"And I believed you!" she tears spring down. "I believed and forgave and listened to what happened but you..." she said a tear falling. "Just shut me out" she stepped back holding herself. Shivering as a breeze came. She shook her head. "My heart can't take anymore Professor. I don't even know what we are anymore. I see these woman who are closer to your age and I think maybe you'd be happier with them" she hung her head and lowered her voice. "Surely as adults you would have more mature things to do then with a child like myself..." she said sadly. "They're far more feminine than me, not to mention their bodies..." she muttered then looked down at herself. "I don't even know what you think of me... Of my body or me as a person..." tears filled more into her eyes and they began to tip over and spring down again. She rubbed at them away but they kept coming.

"I was so happy... When you asked me to be a Prince" he stepped forward cautiously and held her.

"Sshh... Quiet, enough" he said quietly, looking down the top of her head. "I apologize, I am to blame, everything" She quieted down soon enough and looked up at him. Her eyes now even redder and swollen, he kept rubbing her back.

"I heard you weren't well when I was away" She said in the quietest of voice.

"And whom, if I may ask is the tale teller?"

"Students that shall be unnamed for their own safety" She rested her head on his shoulder. She still sniffled and she felt really tired suddenly. Her body felt lighter, and the feel of his big hand on her back was soothing.

"I would not have asked you to be a Prince if not for how highly I think of you" he said quietly.

"And how highly do you think of me sir?" she asked.

"I've told you before, I'm a man with patience but when it comes to you it seems to wear much thinner"

"In what way?"

"In holding you" he admitted. "Seeing you" such words seems to foreign on his tongue. "Daisy, I apologize...for having made you felt such a way." He held her so gently, so carefully.

"I forgive..." she said sighing.

"That hardly sounds truthful"

"I'm still hurt by it. Forgiving doesn't mean forgetting Professor..."

"Maybe a change in subject will help? How was Beauxbatons?"

"It was crazy at that school. Potion class sucked, some girl got boils and the teacher just stood there, _I_ had to make the cure"

"Really?" She leaned back to look at him.

"Yeah, they were teaching them how to make the cure to boils that same class, in a _bright_ room" She said in such an unbelievable way. "The teacher got annoyed with me too, I was apparently messing with their _ways_ " A small smile broke on his face, it was cute how she was complaining about potions. "And the nurse, she apparently likes potions and asked me if I wanted to switch to being her apprentice" He arched his brow as if to say, 'how dare she try'. "I know," She said to his expression "Of course I said I wasn't changing masters, she spoke about you like an old man, you're not even considered old in the muggle world let alone here" Suddenly he pushed his lips over hers and she was taken by surprise. He had missed the feel of her immensely, her smell her voice. The kiss ended shortly just to shove into her neck and take a deep breath, holding her closer to his body. He felt her melt under him and rest her head onto his shoulder, breathing deeply herself too.

"Professor" She said in the softest voice.

"Hmm?" His voice tickled her neck.

"Nothing" He frowned and pulled back, arching his brow at her, asking her to go on. She smiled widely, her cheeks redder. Her beautiful blue eyes were sparkling more than usual. She bit her lips shyly, and avoided his eyes, glancing at him shyly.

"Well?"

"Nothing" She repeated again. He leaned in a bit her ear, she let out a soft whine.

"Tell me" he demanded lowly. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and shoved her face into his neck shyly.

"You just seem a bit kinder after the whole misunderstanding being cleared" she said quietly into his neck. "Maybe I should leave more often" He tighten his grip on her and pulled her back to look at her with a displeased look, her smile widened. "I won't, I won't fine." she laughed softly at his expression. "Can we please do some potions?" He arched his brow.

"It's already so late"

"Anything, I can even just watch you, a whole month and all I made was the cure for boils, I didn't even get to read anything in their massive library" She said dreadfully. "I feel like my brain lost a few brain cells or already began to rot" He took hold. If her hand, a smug on his face. He lead the way down to his private lab feeling excited to have her join him after so long.

She sat where she always did smiling from ear to ear, she watched him move with more flare and she missed it.

"Professor" She spoke again.

"Yes?"

"I can't wait to open my own potions shop" He looked at her intrigued, urging her to go on. "I'll make potions and sell them, homemade, and fresh" She said closing her eyes imagining it all. "It'll be a small shop, with a nice big window at the front and I'll do all my working at the back. I'll even take in orders before hand, have everything ready" She sighed happily. "I can't wait to graduate"

"Sounds lovely" He said truthfully.

"I'm saving up already, I'm going to keep working if they'll have me still, I'll probably take on more photo-shoots this summer" He glared at her. "Professor, please, I need to" knowing he doesn't like it.

"You're a Malfoy, you don't need the money"

"I want to earn it myself, it isn't _my_ money, and despite having Malfoy blood in me, I don't feel like I am a Malfoy" He stirred and cupped the pot, narrowing his eyes on her as he walking slowly to her.

"Once you're a Prince you don't need the money, I-" She blushed at his words.

"I want to earn my own, weather I need it or not" He let out a growl and he leaned closer and closer and snatched her ear, biting it with annoyance. She clenched his shoulders as he let out another bothered sound.

"Would it be too hard to just let things unfold magically in front of you," he said lowly in her ear. "Simply sit back and let it happen" She dared to bit his ear in front of her, he made a short sound that had him turning to look at her.

"No" She said back as he leaned back surprised at her bite. "I want to earn it, I don't want to take someone else's money" she paused. "sir." she finished.

"Fine" he grumbled, not liking being defeated, and decided to return to the potion. She placed her hands on the table and rested her head on it looking away.

"Sorry" She said quietly. "I just don't want to become a spoiled brat" she explained. "I guess...I'm just used to doing things by myself."

"You aren't alone anymore" He said softer than he planned. She looked up at him, but he made sure not to look her way, he wasn't sure what expression he was making, and he hoped the steam from the cauldron was enough to obscure his face.

"I know, but I forget that sometimes..." Silence fell and she kept her eyes on his movements. Her mind wondered to her dream and she wondered if she should tell him. Her eyes lowered on the wooden table and she took a deep breath before speaking. "Professor, someone wants to capture me" She said, in a tone as if what she said was something normal.

"Capture you?" He turned to her, and this time she lowered her eyes and her long lashes hid her blue yes.

"I keep dreaming this lady, capturing me, and keeping me chained up. She seems to have been trying to get her hands on my for awhile, because it always ends with her saying 'finally, I have you'" She explained.

"You seem calm about this" He poured and quickly finished the potion so he could pay closer attention to her words. He pulled a chair up and sat down.

"I'm not" She denied, not meeting his dark eyes. "I'm terrified" She held her hand tightly together. "I was chained, limb by limb, like an animal, in a cold dark room." She pulled her feet up onto the chair and hugged it. "I hate this _gift_. I rather not know" She said annoyed turning to him. "I'm just going to be edge and alert for that day to come. I've dreamt some things last year that was meant for this year." She was getting frustrated and upset and worried. "I'm going to get grey hairs before _you_ because of this" She threw her head back in frustration and stared up at the ceiling. "I feel like, if I had to change one thing in my life it wouldn't even be my childhood, but this gift" She let out an exhausted sigh and dug her palm into her eyes. "I feel like I can't even enjoy anything, even when I have my little shop one day, sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be at peace in mind and heart..." she sighed. "I'm sorry...I'm rambling...And ranting and I'm finally back, I shouldn't do this first thing"

She removed her hands from her eyes and finally decided to look at him. "I mean... Are you sure you want to be stuck with someone like me, knowing this?" He didn't know how to answer anything. Her life was complicated, and he knew this already. How she sees herself lesser than him was beyond him though, he doubts he'll ever understand that.

"Have you forgotten you are speaking to an ex-deatheater?"

"But you aren't anymore."

"It doesn't change the horrible things I've done"

"That's in the past, you regret it, I can't make my _gift in the past_ "

"Perhaps there is a way"

"What do you mean?"

"A way to neglect the gift, mute it, shut it off"

"But what if, what if I miss something important like to you or Draco-"

"Did you not say you'd rather not know even if you were going to really be taken captive?"

"M _e_ suffering is fine but to the ones close to me..." he glowered at her.

"Really? It's okay to suffer and have your loved ones in worry and fear because of your carelessness to yourself?" he spat. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "Quiet. Occlumency and Legilimency may help. I will find you a teacher and you will accept it and that's that, no what ifs, no buts, I will will not hear any of it. Understood?" she nodded.

"Can't you teach me?"

"No"

"Why not?" She frowned. "How can I let a total stranger invade my mind?"

"I will not do it, not again" He said firmly.

"You're worried" She stated "You're worried for what happened last summer will happen again" He avoided her eye contact. "Professor, if I want anyone to accidentally find out something about my life, it'd be you" He refused to look at her. "What if this other teacher sees something between us?"

"We are soul mates, age, profession, doesn't matter. Nothing they could say will overpower what we are"

"Still"

"You do not want people to know about us?"

"No no, I do, I just thought maybe you didn't...want to yet"

"I'll think about the classes" He finally said, and he glanced to see a small smile on her face. "What is so amusing?"

"Nothing" He looked at her suspiciously before getting up.

"Come." he brought her outside of the dark lab to somewhere with better lighting because he wanted to see her better. She had changed a bit, her body looked stronger, he could see it even with her knee height socks that her legs were toned. Her hair had grown a bit, and perhaps even she has gotten taller too by a centimeter or two. She looked good, despite her struggles, he had missed seeing all this. Her beautiful eyes, curtained by perfectly long dark lashes. Her chocolate hair was always such a rich color of brown, that seemed to even sooth him to look at. The shine of health radiating from it. Her beautiful complication, her sharp jaw, the cute rosiness in her cheeks, her little nose and her plump red lips. She seemed only to grow more beautiful before his eyes every time he saw her, he'd find something else to love. Like her freckles, he hadn't noticed them before, they were so faint, and light. She had a little mole behind her ear too that he found cute.

He saw her give a little shiver of cold, even that he found was cute. They sat down and he called a house elf to bring some tea and biscuits. She took her shoes off and put her legs onto the couch, cuddling into the corner of the couch into the armchair. Her tea mug in her hand enjoying the heat and steam rising off of it. She had a soft comfortable expression, with a soft content smile. He accio'd a blanket for her and she thanked him, wrapped it around her, she let out a content sigh after having a sip. They stayed quiet, sipping and snacking away til Daisy finished her cup of tea, and she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Daisy woke up leaning on something hard but warm, her dozed off eyes opened as she shifted a bit. She sat up straighter and looked up to see Professor sitting next to her, having passed out and leaned on him. Her face turned a bit red. His head was tilted forward, with his arms crossed over his chest, it seemed he was resting as he noticed her waking, and he looked up, his eyes opening to look at her.

"Napped well?" He said in a husky voice and she gulped, looking away, she nodded. "No dreams?" She shook her head. He uncrossed his left arm and reached around her, pulling her back onto his chest, keeping his arm around her. "Sleep more if you need, the trip must have been long" She smiled and glanced at the clock. It was six in the morning. "Aren't you tired sir?"

"I shall sleep too"

"It's not good to sleep on the couch, it's not good for the back" she said looking up at him some concern on her face.

"Then shall we head to bed?" He arched a brow as if implying something. Daisy blushed and sat up straight.

"Do you have a room ready for me?" She asked quietly.

"As I recall, a wife sleeps with her husband" He said smoothly leaning in a bit. She felt her heart skip a bit as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. His eyes bored into hers deeply, thinking of him as her husband only sent another wave of butterflies in her stomach. She kept looking away shyly, then returning those shy blue eyes back to those erotic black ones.

"N-not...I-I'm not yet..."

"Not what?" He said arching his brow and smirking.

" _That"_

"I have no idea, what _that_ is" He teased. He saw her get redder.

"Wife..." She said quietly. "I-I'm not a wife yet"

"Then maybe you should practice" He said playfully, standing and lifting her up bridal with ease, he turned swiftly towards his bedroom.

"But professor, I-it's already morning, it's too early to sleep" He dropped her on the bed, leaving to grab something from his closet, a white dress shirt, and he threw it at her.

"Your eyes speak another story" He turned to change into his nightgown. "Change into that" Daisy turned instantly just as he slide off his shirt to show his bare back. It'd been a month only but it felt like forever since she even spent any time with him let alone him changing in front of her. She stared down at his shirt her face red obviously. She didn't know he was already done till he attacked her from behind.

"Still haven't even unbuttoned your shirt?" He began unbuttoning for her. "Should I help" he said already reaching the last button. She wiggled out of him and rushed towards his bathroom.

"I-I can do it" She said closed the door behind her, stripped and changed into his dress shirt. Which looked like an actually dress, a too short one. She took a deep breath a lot of scenes playing in her head, were the going to do it? Or just sleep? Was she ready for it? She shook her head and opened the door. She could hear her heart beat in her ears as she saw him waiting under the bed sheets for her. She rushed over to hide under the blanket as well, she felt him shift over closer to her, slipping an around around her waist as he laid close behind her. His nose at the top of her head. She could feel his calm breathing on her head, his arm didn't move on her, it rested there. The lights went off and it was dark suddenly, her eyes remained open, staring at the pitch black.

Was he already asleep? She could feel his breathing going from deep to shallow breathing. He shifted again, he was now pressing against her. She closed her eyes, and tried to calm her heart enough to sleep.

"Stop thinking" His sleepy voice startled her. "I can feel it"

"Sorry" she said, turning over to face him. "B..bit nervous"

"This isn't the first time we've slept together." He said, his eyes still closed.

"Last time Draco was there...Doesn't count..." he pulled her closer to his body.

"Be a good girl and sleep" she shifted again and froze suddenly when she felt something push against her. Something hard and big poked at her rear.

"You move too much" her face had already turned another shade of red and she could feel it all the way to her ears. He shifted this time and he was by her red ear now, she could feel his breathing on and she let out a soft shaky breath. Her body heating up. His hand slipped under her loose shirt and she shuddered at his cold hands. Shaking, and breathing shakily.

He stilled and she stilled after much time, they finally fell asleep together.

* * *

 **THIS TOOK SO LONG O_O sorry, hope you enjoyed it! review please.**


	35. Chapter 35 Making up

**Hello, sorry for the long wait and thank you for the nice review RedWineKiss, I woke up yesterday to read one of them and it made me so happy that I decided to push myself a bit. SO thank you!**

 **I do not own Harry Potter and without any further waiting here it is.**

 **warning: Sex.**

* * *

 **Severus's Apprentice Chapter 34**

The next week consisted of exams, lots of stress and negative energy floating all about the castle, Daisy however had shoved down her stress of the exams down her throat and pretended it in front of everyone that it did not concern her. She had spent a lot of time studying the best of her ability in the small time that she had, she tried to reason with herself that her scores in most subjects were high enough that she shouldn't be too concerned about the exams. Of course the situation with Severus had only gotten a bit better after their little make up session. She had forgiven him and felt lighter about the whole situation but for some reason she couldn't let this go so easily as the other times. It had happened far to often for her to simply brush it off after an apology and in a way she was giving him the cold shoulder. The worst mark was she felt bad about it every time. She avoid looking at him in the great hall when she walked in like she normally did, she avoided giving him silent greetings or looks when they passed in the halls, she completely ignored him and she knew he was affected by it, and so was she. But she couldn't help it, every time she tried to will herself to look at him, she just couldn't, as she was still hurt by it all.

It didn't help also when her friends had come to her about any clues they could get about the potions exams, and she sadly was of no use to them to their disappointment. They had bugged her a few times about what was wrong, usually she was more engaging with them, and expressive and these days she hadn't been. She had ridden it off as simply exams and studying, having been able to dodge any further questions by going to bed or escaping them another way. This time however it seemed they had her cornered. They were studying in the Slytherin common room area, at a table in the corner of the room. She was seated with her back facing the corner, while the other three sat around the round table. Notebooks and textbooks stacked all around them, some even on the floor.

"So, when are you planning on telling your _friends_ about your problems Daisy?" Blaise randomly asked as he looked from his potions book down to his notebook, writing something down. Once he was done, he looked up at her who was now staring at all three. With a look of triumph on their face at her expression of being caught between a hard spot and a rock. She faltered for a moment, shrugged, trying to play it of as cool and went back to writing something in her notes, avoiding their eyes.

"I already told you guys, what don't you get?" She said plainly hoping they don't notice the lie.

"You must think really little of us if you think we haven't noticed the tension between you and our teacher" Theodore said crossing his arm.

"Noticed?" Laura said her brow raised. "more like _feel_ it, he stares at you during lunch, he's looking at you whenever he's every around and I think at time he's tried approaching you but you keep avoiding him"

"Don't be ridicules" Daisy said brushing it off as she inked her feather again. "He could talk to me whenever he wants, he's a teacher, he could just give me detention if I'm _so_ hard to reach" She began writing something again in her notebook.

"Daisy, something has been up since you visited him on the day you returned and we know it" Laura said firmly. "You guys got into a lovers spat or something?" They saw Daisy's ears turn red at being called 'lovers'.

"Something like that" She mumbled admittedly.

"Bloody hell, if it was any other guy I would have knocked some sense into him" Blaise said with a smile. "But this is Professor Snape we're talking about"

"Shh!" Daisy hissed. She knew it wasn't an issue if people knew about them, they were soulmates, it didn't matter, but she had been bullied and harassed enough about this that she rather not risk any further unnecessary harassment. "Do you want a micr-" Daisy cut herself off, she was so close to saying a muggle object that they were sure not to know of. "Why not just scream it to the world why don't you?" She said hurriedly after as to not raise any brows.

"Sorry" he said apologetically.

"So what happened?" Laura thankfully moved the subject sighed and put her feather in the pot of ink and left it there, looking up at them.

"Well, I went down to his chambers, very excited as you would imagine I was, I" and this was when her face turned pink and she avoided their attentive stares. "I already know his chamber password..." She trailed off a bit.

"As we would also imagine" Theodore said with a very implying tone of something rather inappropriate, and he gave her wink, and a smirk. She turned redder and stared down at her notes.

"I got in and found him resting on his bed completely out, which is really unlike him, so I thought I'd let him rest and just clean up, maybe make some tea or some snacks"

"Wow" Blaise said "Wife material" Daisy's cheeks seemed to be permanently red.

"So," She urged to move on. "eventually he got up and things were fine we were talking, and...well you know about the news that came up about the vampire nurse and me?"

"How she drank your blood and left a mark?" Laura said.

"Yeah well...I" Her hands went up to her neck and then Laura understood, her hand went over her mouth.

"No" She began eyes wide, both Theodore and Blaise didn't seem to catch on easily when Daisy nodded, they looked at the two girls as if waiting to see which will explain but it didn't seem like it was going to happen. Daisy had hung her head by now sorrowfully.

"Wait, what?" Theodore asked. "How is the two related, what's going on?"

"Oh Theo, use your head" Laura scolded. "What would you do if you were waiting a long time for you significant other-" Daisy was thankful her friend didn't use the word 'lovers' "only for them to return with a red mark that looks similar to something else?" Both Blaise and Theodore took a moment to register this, taking their time imagining it and after a long pause it dawned upon their faces.

"He thought you had a go with someone at Beauxbatons!" Theodore declared and Daisy nodded her hands in her face now.

"I mean I don't blame him it looked exactly like _that_ , and he got mad, really mad"

"I can imagine" Laura said grimly, a look of pity and concern on her face as she looked at her friend.

"He threw me out" she finished with.

"That's why you weren't eating well" Laura concluded and Daisy nodded.

"But you made up, no?" Blaise asked. "I mean you don't seem yourself completely but you're a lot better" Daisy brought her head up and placed it on her hand, resting her chin there.

"We did, sort of but I just...I can't believe he would do that and so," Her face screwed up, "So easily" She said looking at them. "he did it so fast, he didn't even let me explain myself and I was _so excited_." Tears were now forming in her eyes, and she tried to bat them away by blinking many times, and looking away at their concerned faces at her. "I've forgiven him, we even did some potion making after but my heart still feels heavy, lighter, but still not light enough. We're also sort of..." she fidgeted "soulmates" She said quietly raising brows.

"Soulmates?" Blaise said. "isn't that rare?

"Taking a break is good" Laura stated and Daisy nodded. "but, that explains many things" They turned to look at her "soulmates are connected by their soul, which explains why some soulmates don't get along mentally, but they can't live without the other. When prof- Mister Black was acting strange when she was away it was his soul reacting to the lack of his mate being around him. Daisy you aren't feeling well now because you two haven't interacting for awhile, and it's finally catching up to you, he may be more sensitive than you"

"I never knew soulmates could not like each other"

"I knew" Daisy nodded.

"You crave him" Blaise made a face at Laura's words, then glanced at Theodore to see he had the same face. "You should see him"

"Yeah, make up and seduce him into telling you the potion exam questions" Blaise said jokingly.

"Is that all you care about?" Laura scolded and he winced jokingly.

"I mean come on, there must be some props to having a potion master around your finger" Daisy seemed to have turned red again and told him that she would rather die than to make a fool out of herself. She had no single idea about the art of seducing men and she certainly wasn't going to practice on Severus.

"I don't believe it for a second, you make it sound like Mister Black could love anyone, have you seen him?" Blaise exclaimed. "He's the scariest professor in the entire school, he's so cold and closed off no one even dares to smile at him in the halls"

"I'm serious"

"How did you guys get together anyways?" Theodore asked leaning in. Laura had forgotten about Daisy dilemma already and leaned in to listen. She had long wanted to know how the two even got together. She knew Daisy had done many things with the man, having gone even all the way, meaning Daisy was no longer a virgin like herself. She hadn't gotten the chance to ask her what it was like, if it hurt, if she bled, and so on, because Daisy didn't seem in the right place in mind whenever she wanted to. In the dark common room with the only the fire and some lambs around to light their face, Daisy gulped as many students went in and out, most were studying elsewhere in the castle. Daisy's face looked from the three of them to down on her pages of notes.

"Well...it's not like lovey dovey or anything, if anything we were sort of forced on each other, and...I guess he just developed feelings for me over time?"

"You don't sound sure" Blaise pointed out.

"Well I don't know" She shrugged. "I, I was in a life death situation, my body was fighting against each other and well...I...I'm actually part veela" They gasped.

"That explains Draco!"

"Sssh" Daisy shush Theodore who gave an apologetic look. They however didn't know she was more veela than Draco, but she didn't say.

"Well go on" Laura asked.

"Well a veela is a very sexual being and sex..."She turned red all the way to her ears, and she avoided their growing eyes. "is apparently important, and in my situation my body was fighting each other so much that it was either being a squib or dying" They gasped and said nothing. "and well...long story short, we got together"

"Woow" Blaise said in amazement "who would have thought our little flower is the most experienced of us all" She turned redder.

"What's it like anyways?" Laura asked, she too was rosy.

"Being with him? It...it's weird, it's not what I thought 'love' would be. I always thought love was more flowers and hearts and perfect with lots of kisses and 'I love yous' but it's really not. As you already know one of our conflict but, this wasn't the first, we argue and get into a lot of conflict" she explained. "I don't think either of us have directly even told each other the exact three word"

"So you guys kiss and everything" Daisy nodded shyly. "Wow" Theodore said this time.

"Anyways!" Daisy said trying to change the subject. "Have you two figured out Laura's crush?" they turned their heads to the little girl who looked surprised.

"Obviously" The two boys said in unison. "we knew that before we knew about you, we'd be blind if we didn't notice" Theodore turned and noticed Daisy's notice. "Woooo, how far you up the study guide?"

"I'm done" She said and their jaw fell.

"Can we...have a look?" She narrowed her eyes and picked up her study guide so they couldn't see.

"I worked on this"

"Come on, it's not far you have a huge advantage"

"Not like he helps me, he scolds me more than anything" after a few more puppy eyes Daisy finally gave in. Her notes were passed around and around and she could see the confusion in their eyes.

"You can ask" She said reading their confused faces, and they did ask, and she explained to the perfectly. Thing was, they couldn't understand her notes completely, she was using advance potion language which was confusing for them. Blaise jokingly said that she needed to make a translation page for them to understand her notes.

"I don't know if I feel more envious of you or sorry for you" Theodore said.

"Why?" Blaise asked him furrowing his brows at his comment.

"Because her life is all set, you know?" He said leaning back on the chair looking up at the dungeon ceiling. "She's good in school, she's already got someone she's going to marry, granted it still works out, and we're still here going to be figuring out what we're gonna do after school, and finding our own soulmates or partners"

"I guess your right" Laura commented.

"But it's Snape at the same time" Theodore pointed out. "I can't imagine dating someone that much older than me, you know let alone someone as intimidating and scary"

"I can" Laura said before Daisy said anything. "Maybe it's a girl thing because, something about a mature, smart man, who knows what he wants, and has this mysterious demeanor, you just feel safe and at the same time drawn by it"

"Have you seen his nose though?" Blaise jumped in.

"Hey!" Daisy said defensively and they laughed at her.

* * *

Severus sat in the most comfiest couch he owned, and even that brought no comfort to him. Professor McGonagall had seen how ill he was in the staff room and forced him to go to Madam Pomfrey, he had known this was not something the medi-witch could help with, but the Gryffindor wouldn't let it go. After forcefully being dragged along, he was not only unable to reduce his illness but also was humiliated by the nurse as she explained why the man was unwell. Not only that the transfiguration teacher had to ask why, and of course it had been because Daisy had been avoiding him, which the nurse said she wouldn't blame the girl after everything he had done to her. So not only was he left with still being ill, but also looked upon with judging eyes and insults by two old woman, in which he hmphed, told them to mind their own business and left to sulk in his dungeon. He was certain he had made up with the girl, they had done potions together, they had slept together, he had even apologized and blamed it all on himself. Had it been the money issues they discussed that had put her off? Had she rethought about his apologize and thought it wasn't good enough?

Was she no longer interested? He shook his head putting the book down, a book he hoped would distract him to no avail. She wouldn't just lose interest like that, right? Right. He pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. His enteral body ached. The problem with soulmates was they required them to be together, they couldn't be apart for very long but that also depends on the development of their souls. The girl clearly didn't feel the toll on her body or else she would she wouldn't have been able to keep away so well. He on the other hand, was not so lucky. He was sensitive apparently to her distance, and it was working into his body slowly, and gradually. He sighed and put his head back, he knew he could easily get in contact with her. Detentions, heck even going down in the dorms to fetch her or have someone else do so, but he had purposely waiting for her. She has her reasons but he wasn't sure how much longer he could be patient before he would actually attack her randomly. His hands twitched, as his mind thought of her he felt the growing bulge in his pants and cursed, tilted to rest his head on the back of the chair, he covered his eyes.

He wanted to smell her, he wanted to taste her, he wanted to hold and touch her, he wanted to feel her, he wanted to hear her, the way she says his name. He clenched his jaw, it was maddening. She was going to drive him mad if she kept this up, he didn't think he could wait anymore he wanted- no needed her. He got up, put on his bat like cloak in a hurry and rushed out his chambers towards the Slytherin dormitory. Walking with his infamous long strides he made students move out of their way, staring in fear of what unfortunate student had ticked this potion master off. Climbing down the stairs he reached the dorm and looked around to see if she was around, and he didn't, however he did find her friends in a corner, laughing and looking over notes. He stalked over to them.

"Good evening" He snarled, making them jump and look up at him.

"P-Professor" Laura's face had gone pale, as she glanced at the other two, before looking back up at him.

"Where is Miss Malfoy?"

"Daisy?" Blaise said looking at the other two in panic "Not here sir, she..." The lie was unprepared and obvious. He snatched one of their note paper and looked at it.

"Do you intend to tell me this is your words Mister Zabini?" He said showing them her notes. "I hardly doubt you know anything about the draught of the living dead, let alone what it does" He insulted making the dark skin man blush. "The ink is fresh, no doubt Miss Malfoy wrote this recently" They gulped.

"Guys I found it, maybe this will help-" Daisy came up from the girls dorm with a different notebook, one she had written in when she lived with Severus, notes on _his_ method of potion making. It had a lot of information that helped her understand more about potions when she was just beginning to learn. She had thought bringing it and showing them would help them understand the basics more. She stood there frozen in spot, she had felt something, like a important presences, or aura, and it had tugged at her to come here quick. She gulped as the man swirled around, his jet black hair whipping around to reveal a look of absolute annoyance and disbelief. Her friends stared with wide eyes as they saw the scene unravel before them. If their eyes could speak it would be saying 'good luck staying alive'.

"Professor-"

"You" He growled getting across the room in almost just three steps, he grabbed her wrist. "Come with me" with a strong firm hold and grip on her hand she was dragged away, she stared at her friends as they looked at her helplessly, with a look as if it was a final farewell.

"I have a feeling we won't be seeing her for awhile..." Theodore said worriedly to the others who nodded. Severus had dragged her up the stairs out in the corridor and a few students still around watched as man dragged her deeper into the dungeons.

"S-sir people are staring"

"Let them see" He grounded out. "it may just be the last they see of you" She gulped at his ice words as he brought her to his chambers. Once in he closed the door in a loud slam, along with taking her and pushing her against the same door, making it shake at his force. She winced, and looked up at him, as he had blocked her between the door and himself, with his hands on either side of her, she took a good look at the man. He looked pale, paler than usual, there was a slight pained looked that he seemed to be concealing very well, but she had seen this man, she had watched this man far too many times for it to go unnoticed. He was in pain.

"Sir-" and without letting her complete her sentence he had captured her lips angrily. She stood there, her hands digging into the door behind her. Her eyes tightly shut as she let out a soft moan, as his tongue roamed her mouth hungrily, and roughly as if trying to project his anger and pain into the kiss, before settling with swirling around her tongue. One of his hands went to her waist as he pulled her against his hard body needy. He was angry, and annoyed and hurt. Her friends lied to him to keep her away from him, and she had been avoiding him and depriving him of her and it bothered him immensely how this girl had him wrapped around her finger. When he pulled away she was panting, and already the sick look of his face had gotten better. "You're unwell" she stated.

"And who do I have to thank for that" he growled and shoved his face into her neck. "How long were you going to make me wait?" He breathed her in, loving how gentle her scent was on his sensitive nose, like how a soulmate was suppose to be. When he spoke into her neck, it tickled her, making her squirm to hold in a giggle. "Stay still" He spoke again, demanding it of her. "Merlin help me, you'll surely be the death of me"

"You brought it upon yourself" She said a bit coldly, and he went quiet for a moment.

"I did" He finally admitted surprisingly. "are you" He paused for a moment, "are you still bitter?" He finally completed.

"I'm sorry for making you wait" She said softly and he looked up at her, staring into the beautiful blue eyes. "I guess I just needed more time, what you did" she said looking down with a look that made his chest tighten uncomfortably.

"Daisy I-"

"But I just ended up missing you more" She said staring down on her feet, her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were sparkling and she looked good to gobble up. Poppy had been right, he didn't deserve such a partner, and yet he was far too selfish to let her go. He tightened the grip around her waist, and pressed her body against him and she felt the raging hot rod against the front of her skirt and she gasped. She was suddenly aware that she hadn't properly been touched by the man in forever. With his hand exploring and pulling her white shirt from under her skirt, so he could assess her back skin from behind, the moment she felt his cold hand she clenched onto him.

"W-wait" He lifted her suddenly and she yelped as she wrapped her legs around him and hung on.

"I cannot wait any longer" he growled at her taking her into his bedroom, kicking the door open and throwing her on the bed, making her bounce a decent height back up. He climbed on top of her, hastily removing her white shirt with his hands, as if forgetting he could do so easily and faster with magic. Popping open her shirt he peeled it off of her and threw it aside, she could fully see his painful bulge in his black pants now and she gulped nervously. He got rid of the many layers he wore, leaving on merely the white shirt, opened completely, as he pulled her lower on the bed from her hips, lifting her skirt up out of the way, and he went down to attack her lips hungrily again, his hands roaming around freely on her bare skin. Loving the smoothness, and feel of her heat against his cold hands. Goosebumps formed and her moan or her breath would hitch when his cold hands touched a sensitive spot. He stroked up and down her waist slowly, cupped her breasts, sliding up and down her thighs, and teasing her when she felt his heat upon her wet ones, stroking the length of it on her. He seemed far too impatiently as he didn't take the time he normally did, savoring it, he quickly had taken her panties off, and inserted his finger in slowly, before moving it in and out fast, she had tensed at first and relaxed soon after, as he kept adding more fingers.

It was far too short lived as Daisy felt those fingers leave her, seizing her moans, and soon her legs were grabbed from the back of her knees, and spread embarrassingly wide. Holding his pillow in a sort of hug, she stared into his dark lustful eyes, that stared back at her like an predator that had finally caught his prey. He was looking at her up and down, pausing occasionally at her eyes that stared shyly back, with a feverish redness across her face that aroused him. He positioned himself at her wet twitching entrance, his eyes not on hers but rather where they were going to connected. He slowly penetrated her hot warmth, and she could see the satisfaction on his face, closing his eyes in complete bliss when he was fully in. She had held her breath, tensing and at the same time willing herself to relax and adjust to his stretching.

She surprisingly felt much less pain then the other times he had pushed his way through, and he had done a lot more to prepare her then, perhaps she was finally getting used to it. Without giving her much time to adjust to his size compared to her petite frame, he began moving. He held holding on to the back of her knees, spreading her legs, enjoying the view. His thrusts were immediately harsh and rough, which instantly had Daisy crying out loudly, her head thrown back as she clenched onto the pillow with a death grip, at the sheer depth of his thrusts, her eyes tearing up as she began seeing stars already feeling a build up coming. She had come almost instantly after merely a few thrusts of her sweet spot, and although he normally would rock her orgasms slowly he did not this time. This time he seemed more focused on himself than her, he went on strongly, as she continued to come over and over, tears were forever in her eyes as saliva was dripping sliding out of her mouth from not having any time to close her mouth from the constantly moans. She was hardly able to keep up with her breathing.

"S-Severus" She moaned, and she gasped, her eyes widely in shock as she felt the man somehow pulse bigger deep inside her. His grunts were let out a lot more than usual. He pulled out the moment she had finished yet another orgasm, turned her over on her side and he laid behind her, losing no time in lifting her leg up and sliding back into her warmth, earning him another tasteful moan at the feel of his rod rubbing at the insides of her walls. He was like an animal, he looked and seemed like he had lost all control, as he pushed in and out of her, purely acting on his desires rather than his mind, he pulled her in whatever position he wished, pulling her up as she sat facing him, he bounced her up and down and she would cry out that he was going so deep inside her, which only aroused him further. He'd then lay down as she sat on top, her breasts by his face, and he didn't lose the chance to show them some love too by biting them and grabbing them. She kept chanting his name, tears were practically a part of her face, with her heavy hooded erotic face, that was dazed, and she would look at him with them, only to intensify his arousal even further. He felt like he wasn't going to stop, that he didn't want to stop, he kept wanting more, as if to make up all the days she wasn't around. As if to make up for the month she was away, and the week she had ignored him.

Daisy didn't know how long this went on for, she was beginning to feel far too weak, and her throat was beginning to get dry and raspy from crying out so much. Somewhere along the line Daisy found herself lifted again and slammed into the wall this time, and being pounded into senselessly, her toes curled and she clung onto him desperately.

"N-No more" She begged "I c-can't" But he didn't hear her, the stamina the man had was inhumane. They did it everywhere in his room, on the floor, the door, bent over on the bed, with positions Daisy didn't even know she was capable of being in, until the man leaned in to kiss her lips, pulling out and sprayed all over her stomach in thick pulses as he continued to kiss her, and she moaned at the sudden emptiness feeling absolutely tired. He got off from on top of her and got his wand somewhere on the floor and cleaned the sweat and his mess from on top of her, she lay there, panting on top of his pillow, like she had just run a marathon of some sort, with her eyes closed. She suddenly felt like she was being lifted and she opened her eyes, to see Severus looking ahead rather than at her, he kicked opened the bathroom door in his room, and he carried her in like a bride and placed her in the tub.

He turned on the water for her to the right hot temperature because he knew she was getting cold now. She watched him avoid her eyes as he got up and let the tub fill. He went to grab some extra towels and clothes, and from the open door she saw him leave the bathroom and come back with a glass of water and a small potion bottle. She found herself sitting on one side of her hip and then the other because of the aching pain that shot up her hips. Eventually the man got into the bathroom, closed the door and turned his back on her as he slid his white shirt off. She stared at his bare back with slashes of scars across it. Some smoother than others, some jagged, some were small and tiny and others were long. The way he moved was so smooth, and now that he was bare she could see the way his lean muscles moved too under his skin and it made her blush as she stared shamelessly.

He finally turned and uncorked the potion like bottle and let a few drops fall into the half filled tub and as time went on bubbles began to form. She stared as the amount kept growing and growing. He slide into the tub from behind her, leaving his legs wide open for her to sit in between him. She was leaned forward a bit, barely touching his chest with her back. Her knees up hugging them a bit. He had never done this before for her, and it for some reason felt very intimate, more so than you'd think. She glanced behind her, the man had his elbow rested on the tub ledge, with his hand in his hair, staring off in the distance away from her with this conflicted look on his face. She wondered what he was thinking about that made such an expression on his face after such a...wild situation.

"You are to return here at the end of each exam " He finally spoke, and she shifted again on her other butt cheek.

"Why?" He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes before looking away again to the distance.

"Must I have a reason?" He snarled. "Simply do as I say and come here after each exam"

"What about my friends, I study with them-"

"Forget them" He snapped looking at her frowned face. "such lying brats-"

"They did it for me"

"They tried to hide you away from me" He said leaning in closer to her face, she was turned now a bit to look at him better.

"If I saw a scary man who looked ready to kill my friend, asking for my friend I'd lie too" he glowered at her, she was no longer touching his body and he didn't like that, he snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Fine, every night" a small smile spread on her face, and she leaned into him.

"Do you normally have bubble soap?" She felt his grimace from behind her.

"No" He simply said.

"I like it" she said softly. "Thank you" he said nothing to the reply, and she shifted again.

"I'll bring a pain relieving potion after the bath" He commented making her blush.

"I wouldn't need one if you weren't so rough" her eyes widened when she felt something poking at her from behind. Gasping she turned to look at him, and he was still looking away, with a slight pink hue on the apple of his cheeks.

"You have yourself to blame" He said without looking at her, using her words against her.

"Me?" she asked raising her brows in disbelief. "What did I do?" and this time he looked at her, with a similar hunger in her eyes that made her lean away a bit, and wanting to hide her abused rear from the man, which only made him lean forward.

"You're doing this all on purpose, enticing me even when you aren't around" she crawled to the other side of the tub, and he followed after her till she leaned against the end and under the water, unexpectedly she felt his hands hold her ankles apart, and her eyes widened.

"W-wait I, I'm still..." his dark eyes bored into hers deeply, and he hovered over her like a shadow as positioned himself again. She looked away, her brows furrowed, clenching on the ledge of the tub on either side as he slide very slowly into her till he was in to the halt. Her breath hitched as she bit he lips to hold back a moan. He stayed there, un-moving as her body twitched under him, as her insides tensed and relaxed back and forth, and he was savoring it now. He leaned down to bit her ear as she whimpered, taking this chance to wrap her arms around him instead, and next to his ear she breathed out his name, and she instantly felt the man twitch inside her at the hearing of his name. He sat up straight bringing her on top of him, on his lap and she hitched her breath again at the slight movement. She felt so full, and it burnt a bit at the soreness but he was being very gentle and slow. When he started to bounce her it was slow, and deep, as he lifted her up from her knees and lowered her down to the deepest part of her. She moaned softly at this, her cries were as hoarse or loud as they were, her eyes weren't opening wide or tightly closed, but rather half opened or closed gently at the feel.

Her hand felt his bare back and occasionally his hair. It felt so smooth, and during the whole time he looked at her, and he would bite and play with her breasts in front of him, he would rock her orgasms this time, or rub at her clit when she came near to intensify the orgasm more. She would throw her head back and he would support her from falling back from how arched she would be. It was either that or she would clung onto him tightly, tensed up, toes curled as she would come, and he loved both of them. He pulled the plug to the tub half way through their second round and once it emptied out he slide out of her finally. She sat on the bottom of the tub completely tired out. He turned on the shower, and turned to her, she stared at him as water fell upon them, drenching their hair as they stared at one another.

"You must get up to shower" He helped her up and the moment she was finally on her shaky feet he lifted her up again, and she instantly wrapped her legs around him.

"P-professor?" She asked uncertainly and felt him poking her till he found the right spot and she sunk onto his manhood again. She whimpered and wrapped herself around him again, with teary eyes now. "Y-you said we were going to shower" She whimpered-whined out as he finally began rocking in and out of her rhythmically with a good speed, holding her from under her buttocks, arms intertwined from behind her knees as he would push her hips into his thrusts. Her moans echoed embarrassingly in the room as the room steamed up. He was a bit merciful it seemed this time as it didn't take him long to release, he had lifted her off of him, popping his rod to empty out and letting the water wash it away from lowering her. Her legs shook and she found it hard to stand without his support on her arms.

Despite the fact she couldn't stand very well, the pain in her hips, and how abused her hole felt, for some reason she couldn't help but feel a certain way about the situation. Was it freshing? No, it made her heart swell up in a way that wasn't from embarrassment, but rather from intimacy. The man had never done any of this before for her after they had done, let alone bath and shower together. He was helping her wash her hair, and he even seem to take his time with touching it and lathering it up. She commented on the nice smell, and he said nothing about it. He had even used a loafa to lather up her body, and he used his hands to help with her private parts as to be gentle at the soreness.

It was strange for him to pamper her in such a way, it made her blush as she looked at him, with him occasion staring back at her. There was something new in his eyes, something she couldn't put her finger on, but it made her heart skip a bit. Once he had attended to her, she asked if she could do his hair, in which he looked at her suspiciously before letting her. Then he scolded her for squeezing out too much product. While still supporting her hip, her let her tip toe a bit to reach the top of his hand and lathered his hair up with white foam. She massaged the shampoo into his head and he subconsciously closed his eyes at the nice feeling of the massage into his scalp. She stared at his slightly parted thin lips. Her hands went down to the sides of his head, and she tip toes a bit more to place her lips onto his, his eyes opened but hers remained closed and he looked at her long lashes before closing his eyes again, kissing her back. She pulled away, and the next words slipped out of her mouth so smoothly, with a lack of any thought, and more so acting on how she felt at the moment.

"I love you" The words had left her faster than she nor Severus realized, with her hands still in his hair, she deafening silence had made her hold her breathe when realization hit her, and she stepped back away from him, face turning completely red. She had confessed to him before, indirect, using other words implying that she liked the man, but never had she said those words itself. With a hand over her mouth in surprised, she began to fall. Whether it was from slipping on the wet tub or because her legs were still weak she had began to fall. With his quick reflex he had moved in, a hand slammed into the wall in front of him so he would slip forward either he laced his other arm around her back and caught her before she hit the bottom, his shampoo free hair fell forward as she avoided his intense gaze. "I..f-forget that, I just got caught in the moment" She said brushing it off as she helped herself up with his help too. "I'm stepping out, she turned using the wall for support, but he held her hand back.

"Stay" Was all he said as he finished up, and stepped out first, helping her out after him. He wrapped a tower around her first before taking another one around himself. He helped her dry off and helped her in one of his shirts again. Her cheeks rosy as he buttoned it up for her slowly. Looking into her eyes as he reached the last one he was willing to button. Leaving a few open. She wondered why he seemed more loving today, was it the long time away that had made him miss her so much? For some reason she felt different about all of this, she felt more like his wife at the moment than anything else. He dressed up in his navy night wear also leaving quite a few of his buttons open before guiding her to his bed slipping in along with her, instantly pulling her into his chest, and she clenched the front of his shirt, curling up a bit. Her head rested on his chest as his arm was around her.

For the first time, he felt warm and she closed her eyes and was the first to sleep from the exhaustion and coziness. Severus stared down at her, as her breathing became shallow, her eyes no longer flickering, but relaxed and closed. Her curled lashes were like fans, wispy and long, his hair dampened the sheets under her slightly, and it find himself playing with it, and stroking her face, looking at her plump swollen lips, her freckles, even her ears.

He stared and watched all of her features. The girl had said she loved him. She had said the words while looking in his eyes, with a soft voice that vibrated her emotions to him. She had made it seem saying such words was so simply, and yet so difficult for him. He glanced at his wrist where he bared the dark mark that was now covered. It had been faint, but it was there nonetheless, noticeable a shadow on his arm. The inevitable was coming and he had no clue what to do should she get caught up in it all. He didn't think it it could handle it. She was a Malfoy, no doubt the dark lord would have heard of her by now and should he come into power again he would surely ask for her.

He had to protect her, and not for the first time he had blamed and cursed himself for having had any connections to the dark lord. He brushed her hair out of her face and she made a little sound and shoved herself close to him. She was far to precious to lose.

* * *

 **Long chapter, hope you liked it! Leave a review, it helps, really.  
**


	36. Chapter 36 Dumbledore's Decision

**Severus's Apprentice Chapter 36**

* * *

Daisy had woken up when Severus moved, she was happily curled up half on him, and he had hoped his settle movements wouldn't wake her up, but it had. He did plan on waking her up eventually, but it was still quite early for that especially haven't such a long night, that was not only physically draining for her but emotionally. Rubbing her eyes she got up on her elbows looking around the place, clearly she was wondering where she was. When her eyes found his in the room she smiled softly to him, not longer concerned to where she was so long as he was around.

"Good morning sir" she said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes more. His clothing article, the only one she was wearing was loose on her, and one side was sliding off her shoulder, revealing many of his love bites and kisses that scattered over her skin in many shades of red.

"It's only six, your first exam isn't till nine" he answered instead and she looked at the clock in the room, stretching in doing so.

"I wanted to study more" she sat on the edge of the bed, trying her best to not wince at the pain that shot up her hip. Severus had went to fetch the pain relieving potion for her and she thanked him.

"Make sure you have breakfast" he advice and she nodded. "the house elves have washed your uniform already, they're hanging behind the door in the bathroom." She nodded again getting up to head there. She needed to go anyways. He stood there, he should leave he had setting up to do and he intended on leaving on different times anyways but he simply stood there, all ready till she stepped out. Feeling compelled to say something for just standing there he spoke again. "Do you remember our agreement?" her face washed and more awake now, she nodded yet again. "Use words Daisy" he scolded.

"I'll return tonight" he gave a short nod, turned and left. "Wish me luck!" she called after him. He opened the door to the dungeons, looked at her and with a firm tone he said.

"Luck won't be any use with my exams" with that he shut the door and he was gone.

"He's back to normal" she said to no one. After an hour of rethinking of what happened the night before, blushing madly once in awhile, she finally put on her long stockings and shoes and stepped out of his chambers heading to the Great hall for breakfast. Blaise, Laura, Theodore and Draco were all sitting together surprisingly chatting, for what seemed to be peacefully. She approached them.

"She lives!" Theodore said dramatically and she smiled widely.

"Can't you see? I'm a ghost now" she gave them a 360. They laughed and she sat down.

"Honestly was not expecting to see you so soon" Theodore expressed.

"Yeah, we thought the next time we would, would be after exams" Blaise nodded.

"He can't stop me from taking them" she told them.

"Well we thought he came up with a way to do yours alone in his chamber or something" Laura explained.

"That does sound like something he would do" Daisy nodded and turned to Draco. "You ready for today?" he smirked and said smugly.

"I'm always ready" she instantly quizzed him question after question and he had gotten it all right.

"Nice" she commented.

"Now I feel more anxious about potions" Laura muttered. "Why potions first" she groaned.

"I rather have the tough subjects first to get them over with. You'll do fine Laura" she patted her friends back. They went over some notes after breakfast and stayed there till they needed to go into the exam room. Severus had given a fearful speech about the exam at the front of the room, about the consequences of cheating or a poor mark and it seemed to do the job, and that was to scare the students. Many sat with pasty white skins as it is.

"You have three hours, which should be plenty if you have prepared yourself accordingly" he said eyeing the Gryfindor side of the room before magically formed paper and quill appeared on every table and he told them to begin. Daisy made sure she read the question completely first, answered it and read the question again to make sure she didn't miss any points. She knew the man can be tricky sometimes with his quizzes and tests, even his assignments. Only when she was sure she had answered everything the question asked did she go on. With her eyes never roaming the room in an attempt to remember she got up at the half way mark, strode to the front of the room and handed the man the first completely exam. When she turned many students, mainly on the Gryfindor side had gaped or stared at her as if she had just done the impossible.

She went on out the room to the library to study onto her next exam which she knew she wasn't going to finish that early for any of the others. Her best subject was potions, she had put a lot of effort and time into it outside of school and being around him and physically making potions almost daily helped a lot. That wasn't the case for transfiguration, or divination or care of magical creatures, none of the others. She had an idea about them, and she knew a few spells here and there but she had none practice over them before last year. She had struggled a lot in that year and learned a lot. She had significantly boosted her marks from last year this year and she was intending to boost it more again.

Draco was the first to find her and he sat next to her.

"How did you find question four?"

"Which one was that again?"

"The one on Essence of Dittany" he elaborated.

"Oh, another name for it is burning bush" she explained "Its use makes fresh skin grow over a wound and after application the wound seems several days old."

"Good, I'm safe then" she looked up at him from her notes.

"How are you? I noticed you've been around my friends more often" he hmphed taking out his notes. Draco was the only student that knew of her blood status in the school, he was the only one she could accidentally slip muggle stuff with without being shocked or judged. Although these days she's been wondering if she could tell her friends. They seem nice enough, or understanding enough to take it well, it's not like there wasn't any half bloods in Slytherin but she had kept it a secret for such a long time she wondered if they would still understand her keeping such a secret from them. There were many times she had to lie about knowing certain things, and during the early her early days of Hogwarts Draco had kept an eye on her and it helped, now however, she was beginning to be so comfortable around them that she nearly slipped. More than once.

"I can spend time with whoever I want" Draco said with his nose in the air, she looked up at him and back down.

"You certainly can" she couldn't, she couldn't freely be herself with anyone if she was given a choice, not without them knowing something the Malfoy's didn't want people to know about.

"What's wrong with you?" He shot back at her raising his brows for a second before returning it. He looked her up and down "Is it Severus? I heard he dragged you away last night" she looked up at the blond boy. She had avoided telling him about her relationship with the man having been aware of his feelings to her for some time now. It was nice to finally have her friends on board with her love life. It helped talking about it sometimes. "You had been avoiding him" he added. "Aren't you aware of your souls?"

"I am-"

"He had been ill, he seems fine now but you were hurting him by avoiding him you know" she looked at him feeling a bit of guilt. "Honestly, do you care about anyone but yourself?" She frowned at this, it wasn't her fault she was avoiding the man, he had been cruel to her.

"You don't even know what happened" She said back hotly. Not wanting to be scolded by someone who didn't know what they were talking about she returned back to her book in full focus but he kept watching her "What?" she said looking up at her notes for the tenth time, annoyed and frustrated. He looked away suddenly he looked uncomfortable.

"Nothing" she leaned in suspiciously.

"You keep interrupting my study time, so spill it already" she snapped.

"You just seem different today" he merely stated.

"Like how?" she urged on.

"I don't know, you just seem weird-"

"Gosh that was the hardest exam I've ever done" Blaise, Theodore and Laura came into the library, finding the two of them and sitting around them. "Don't remember a thing from that exam already"

"Let's not talk about it" Laura requested and they moved on to preparing for the next exam which was in an hour. Draco didn't bring anything up after that.

* * *

The rest of the day was fine for her, Daisy had finished her exams for the day, it was both Potions and Transfiguration. Professor McGonagoll was watching her quite intently, in a rather pity look on her face, but said nothing after she had handed in her exam. So, Daisy went on with her friend back to the dorms to study for the next day.

"You aren't sleeping downstairs?" Laura asked when the clock turned ten.

"No, Mister Black asked me to come down every night." she said shrugging as she packed her things away.

"But, but I still don't get how to do the summoning spell perfectly." she complained.

"Ask Draco," at the hearing of his name across the table he looked up. Laura's face turned a bit pink and she glared at Daisy for such a suggestion.

"I wouldn't want to bother-"

"I have nothing better to do" he said in a disgusting tone which make Laura freeze.

"Thanks Draco-"

"What about us?" Blaise and Theodore chimed in and Draco glared at them.

"Seriously? All of you can't do it already? I knew how to do it in my third year already" Blaise and Theodore rolled their eyes at him but Laura looked at him with much admiration. Daisy swung her bag over her back.

"See you guys tomorrow, good luck and make sure you get a good sleep" she reminded them and rushed out the door knowing Severus didn't like to be kept waiting. She hoped she would do some more reviewing before bed. She reached the hall to the dungeons as students were coming in for the curfew.

"Suck up" a guy said walking way.

"Show off" another said.

"Cheater" Daisy ignored them, feeling a bit red in the ears as she rushed down the hall pass them. Her relationship was obvious to the students as more than just student and professor, but she hardly doubted they knew they were an actually thing. They were aware the closeness Draco was to Severus too and most likely they assumed she was something like that too if not slightly more needy.

She reached his door deep in the dungeons and she got in without knocking, turned and closed the door behind her, taking her shoes off and putting it aside neatly. She turned and saw he had a table conjured by the fire and he was marking already the exams today.

"You're late" he said without looking up as he inked his feather in red ink. She looked up at the time. It was only five minutes after curfew.

She went around to the couches in front of him and she sat down letting her bag fall. She sat on the floor though, taking her books out and placing it on the small table in front of her to study some more before he said anything.

"Sorry" she apologized as she took out her feather and ink. "How is marking going?" again without looking up he spoke.

"How I expected. A load of dimwitted answers" he said.

"Even mine?" she peeped up looking at him surprised. He glanced down at her from his table.

"You made some childish mistakes" she got up quickly.

"What, let me see, I was sure I aced it" she went around the table.

"I am far to busy to fetch your exam, nor can you fetch it yourself."

"Was it question ten?" he didn't answer. "Ugh I knew it" she groaned and returned back to her spot on the floor by the fire. He glanced at her stare into the fire for a moment elbow on the table. "Professor, you'll take me to my mom this summer?"

"I recall promising something along those lines. Now be quiet" he flipped the page of the exam and was taking a rather long time reading it, no doubt it was that overachiever in Gryfindor, she always made him do twice the work he normally did because of the extra unnecessary information she adds.

"You asked me to come here" she said back "I could still be downstairs practicing the summoning spell with the others." he shot back at him.

"Along with Draco" he added unpleasantly.

"Draco hasn't done anything for awhile-"

"Merely because you've been away for a month"

"He seems fine"

"Clearly, you do not know the way of a Slytherin"

"I am a Slytherin"

"I'm beginning to question that hats knowledge" she pouted. "You can practice your charm here so long as you don't lose anything" he warned. She kept pouting before sighing taking her wand out. She didn't even know what to summon. She picked up her bag and put it in his room sat back down and summoned it. "Congratulations, you can summon objects merely a thin wall away" he said sarcastically. She glowered up at him.

"Accio pain relieving potion" she said and the potion appeared where her wand pointed on the table and she downed it the moment she felt soreness again. "Have you thought about teaching me occulemency?" she brought up after awhile.

"I shall find someone by summer time" he said putting the exam sheet away ans moving on to the next miserable victim.

"Why can't you? I told you I'm giving you permission what happened last summer won't happen again" she urged on. "Do you really want a stranger to just to enter my mind?" he looked at her with a hard look but said nothing for awhile.

"We shall see" she perused her lips and decided to not talk anymore. She focused on her notes and even when the silence was a little bit unbearable she kept it that way. She heard him sigh finally and he pinched the bridge of his nose in exhausion.

"Daisy" he said looking at her hard at work focused hard on ignoring him.

"What?" she finally answered.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"You're unhappy"

"I'm frustrated" she corrected. "I don't understand why you put yourself down after making a mistake" she looked up at him finally.

"You make it sound nearly killing you a small mistake"

"It was the crazy centaur that wanted to kill me not you" He stared at her and she stared back. "Please, can we at least get the basics down for me enough that I know some stranger isn't going to see something I don't want them to see?" With his lips on a thin line he looked down back at the sheet of parchment and grounded out.

"Very well" Feeling a bit better, and slightly guilty for interrupting his work, even though she could tell the man was very tired. She decided to get up and make him some team and snacks in case he forgot to have some. She placed the cup into the side of his table with a clink, as well as a plate with some sandwiches and biscuits. Feeling a bit more daring she went around behind him, and peeled back his cloak from his shoulders and then places her hands on the area between his shoulders and neck. It felt tense and hard, and she began to put pressure with her thumbs, rolling them around and pressing them in.

"You look tense" she said awkwardly as if she needed an excuse to do this for him. With her cheeks rosy from shyness she had expected him to say something to make her stop or that she was distracting him, but he hadn't said anything and had already taking a few sips from the tea. She smiled to herself, it was hard to feel needed or useless when the man you love was already a grown man who had a really well paying job. She can't buy him anything he can't get for himself and she certainly didn't have the experience or intellect that he does so she had always done things around the house for him. He wasn't as organized as you would think so she would help in those cases or making him something to eat, which she felt he neglected sometimes when it came to a busy time of year. Yet he always stressed onto her to eat well, to drink water, to not be careless and reckless and to take care of herself and he made sure of all this when they lived together.

She continued to massage his shoulders and she'd go up to his neck and all the way down to the edges of his shoulders, occasionally she'd get her thumbs down to her shoulder blades and she felt his muscle loosen up under her touch as it was easier to massage as time went on. She licked her lips as she stared at him at work from standing behind him. She felt an urge to want some attention to, a neediness growing in her and she fought it back and forth. He was working her mind said logically, and that he needed to focus. Yet another part of her mind told her it was his fault for asking her to come here in the first place. What did he expect from a young, sexually active villa in the same room with her mate? She bit her lips and was going to go down to bit his ear or neck or even turn his head towards her to kiss him. But his hand went up without looking at her.

"That's enough" He said simply, his voice seemed to have softened. Her hands stopped moving and the fell down to her side after a squeeze on his shoulders. She paused there and her standing there without moving certainly didn't go unnoticed, he turned to see if something was wrong, only for his face to be grabbed and his mouth to be attacked in an inexperienced kiss that was wetter than needed and sloppy, but it was filled with neediness and desire. Taken aback, her made a noise in the back of his throat before grabbing the front of her shirt and pulling her down on his lap, and the lead for the kiss. Fixing it up, and dominating it. They fought back and forth until she gave in, losing all power as he completely conquered her lips, pulling away only because she was begging to breathe. A smirk on his lip as she panted softly for air. "You have all intentions to distract me tonight don't you" It wasn't a question.

"I" Feeling a bit guilty her cheeks rosed up. "I did not, I just...wanted to help" He was holding her in a place that was far below her waist, making her blush as she looked at him.

"Perhaps you'd like to keep my lap warm then as I work"

"How much more do you need to do?" She asked glances at the many stacks of still unfinished paper.

"I merely wanted to completely thirty for tonight" she looked back at him "have you completely studying?"

"I don't think my brain will take anymore information anymore"

"Understandable" he said groping her a bit. There was a sudden knock on the door, and Daisy jumped back and off of Severus so fast and so far that she nearly fell out of control. Severus had a displeased look on his face, and went to open the door. Albus Dumbledore stepped inside in grey robes, with his long bread trimmed neatly as usual and a long, pointed hat sat on his head that was so long it nearly covered his who back.

"Headmaster" Severus greeted.

"Good evening" he greeted and his eyes landed on Daisy's blue ones. "Ah, I thought I would find you here, excellent" She greeted him and quickly went to pour more tea. Unfortunately Severus did not carry much sweets in the dungeons, and she knew the headmaster had a sweet tooth. The only thing remotely sweet they carried were plain tea biscuits, which she doubted was the headmaster's first choice of a sweet. Nevertheless she put them some in a plate, with tea next to on a tray, and brought it over to where the two men were sitting. "Daisy" He said with a kind look in his face. "thank you, please, have a seat" Daisy did, she felt nervous, her hands on her knees, she felt like she was in a room with a teacher and her parent in a parent teacher conference, and that her teacher was going to now expose you to her parent. Dumbledore however didn't seem in like he was in a hurry as he enjoyed the tea.

"Certainly you came to do more than drink my tea and interrupt my time headmaster" Severus growled, clearly still annoyed that his time with Daisy was interrupted right when it was getting good.

"Ah, yes" The old man acted as if he just remembered, and then his head looked down in a sad way. "I'm afraid it is not good news to both of you" Daisy gulped. "As I am aware of your bond, but it seems, after more research about this bond I have come to realized that Miss Malfoy can no longer continue staying overnight with you Severus" Daisy's mouth went dry but Severus sat still, and she could feel the aura around him growing unhappily.

"And, why not?" He tried to sound calm but all Daisy heard was anger.

"As I am aware the need to be near each other is important, that symptoms of fever or even blindness can occur otherwise, but it has come to my awareness that if Daisy were to sleep along side you Severus that she does not see a Seer dream" Daisy's eyes widened. That's perfect, that's what she wanted. "Daisy's gift is rather important in our cause, I'm sure you understand Daisy" He said using her name "I have prepared for you a small place to stay at during the summer, I'm sure the Malfoy's could afford a much luxurious place, as this is my causing I have taken it upon me to buy for you"

"But sir, Professor and I had plans-"

"Ah, you misunderstand me my dear" He said smiling reassuringly. "While I may urge you to keep the closeness to a minimal, I merely wish you to not sleep together, there is no restrictions in spending the day together"

"We could just sleep in separate rooms then-" Dumbledore gave her a funny look, she couldn't put her finger on it but it was almost cheeky, like he was telling her he doubted that would stay that way during the _whole_ summer and her cheeks rosed up a bit.

"I hope you understand Daisy, your gift is very important" He put out across and placed it on her shoulder. "I would also like to speak with Severus privately, I'm sure he has many things to say" Daisy glanced at Severus he merely glowered at the old man then down at the floor. This is the headmaster's nice way of saying to leave. With a heavy heart Daisy picked up her backpack and went towards the door and opened it.

"If I may say" She said before leaving "You speak of my _gift_ " She said loosely, she didn't consider it a gift at all. "As if it's something to be envied of sir" She said holding the doorknob. "I do not think of it that way" with that said she disappeared out of the room. The moment it clicked shut Severus spoke.

"What are you playing at?" He growled at the man.

"Now Severus-"

"You plan on using her" He went on. "She's just a girl, do you know what she tells me about her _gift?"_

"No, Severus, I do not"

"She hates it, she's always on edge when she goes to sleep scared to know what she will see next, what it means, what can she do to prevent it"

"Severus, I understand your concern, but Voldemort has tried to raise three times now" He insisted. "there's no doubt he will keep trying and succeed eventually, with her gift, we may have some hope in preventing that" He said looking at the dark haired man that glared at him with a thin lip.

"How am I suppose to wed her when she doesn't even live with me"

"Plenty of pure-bloods family wed and live separately" He glared even harder at the old man. "It is either that, or letting Voldemort succeed Severus, we have no choice" It wasn't long till the man left and when he did Severus fell into his chair angrily. He hated that man, he hated how right he always was, or how right he always made himself to be. With that tongue of his and mind he wondered if that man was truly a Gryfindor, or a Slytherin in disguise with the way he could twist his words up to the way he pleases it. Or how he could bend people to do want he wants them to do easily. He had looked forward to summer more than any other, only to have it crushed. He had hoped Daisy would fight more, as the old man had a soft spot for children more so than adults like himself, but the girl had tried. He sighed and pitched the bridge of his nose, he had to be the understanding one, he was the adult, he had to be the one calm and collected. It was like the old man said, they could spend the whole day together and he could simply drop her off at her place alone. No doubt the man had picked a place for himself so he could ward it, to ensure Severus didn't spend the night there, that would explain why she wasn't staying at the Malfoy Manor too.

He stared at the pile of exams he had to grade, cursed that he already missed her presences got up and went back to work.

* * *

 **Two chapters in a ROW? Whatttt? Deserves a review no?**


	37. Chapter 37 Mother and Amusement Park

**Thank you again for the reviews guys :D it lets me know people _are_ enjoying and reading this.**

* * *

 **Severus's Apprentice Chapter 37**

Daisy walked down the dark stairs into the Slytherin dormitories deep underground, feeling all sorts of things, sadness, frustration, disappointment at the same time she felt guilt for being a bit selfish. The headmaster had helped her on many occasions, and if it wasn't even for him finding her father's hidden will, she may not have even learned about the magical world. She was in debt, the least she could do is be useful is using her _gift._ She found herself standing in front of her bed, dropping her bag onto the ground as she changed into her sleepwear. She stared off into space when she's changed into some satin nightwear that Misses Malfoy had insisted in getting for her.

She had never lived alone before. _Alone,_ she repeated in her head as she climbed into her cold bed, staring at the stone ceiling. She had always lived with _someone_ , whether that was her mother, the Malfoy's or Severus. Alone meant, she wouldn't wake up for breakfast with him, she wouldn't see Lin or Linda, she wouldn't go to bed with him, maybe she won't even be able to see the Malfoy's easily. Previously during summer time Draco was always her best friend, he was always different when it was just them, even after ditching his old friends, he was still not the same Draco that she stayed up talking with, not the same Draco she went flying with or shared her art with. She didn't realize tears forming in her eyes, because she didn't want to sleep. Sleep no longer appealed to her, and when she was alone she delayed sleeping as much as possible. She covered her eyes and clenched her teeth together so she wouldn't make a sound, she wished she was up in his chambers, where he would hold her in his arms, where she felt safe, like nothing could hurt her so long as he was there.

She wondered when had she become so attached to the man, in a scary way.

Daisy dreamt of many things that night, many people being tortured by an unforgivable curse, she jerked and tossed in her bed, waking up every few hours only to curl up and cry. Hearing the cries of the victims clearly in her ears, only to fall asleep to have it all repeat over and over, with a horrible hissing sound. When it became five in the morning, she decided there was no point trying to sleep, with swollen red eyes, and bags under, she got up to wash up, moving rather slowly. She stared at herself in the mirror. She had grown taller, her shorter hair was growing already, but her blue eyes were surrounded by red veins like webs, her face sticky at the tears, she ripped her eyes away from the mirror and entered the shower. Her body ached, but it was no longer sore, she clenched her ear as she kept hearing the screams and pleads of the victims, curling up as she turned the water to extremely hot. Desperate to feel some sort of warmth.

She stepped out of the shower shortly, with a towel around her body and hair, she changed into her uniform, that had a silent smell of musk on it still, and she pushed it to her face, breathing it in, calming her beating heart only slightly. She wore it and stepped out of the bathroom, she saw Laura sleeping soundlessly. Peaceful, like how she did with Severus, she watched envious of the girl before picking up her bag and left the dorm. Just as she left the girls dorms Draco escaped the boys dorm and they froze in their spot.

"When did you return?" He spoke first. "Did you two get into another lover's spat, you look dreadful" He added, she looked away, feeling nothing as she walked on. "Oi" He walked after her. "What happened-" he held her arm and she turned to him.

"Just bad dream that's all"

"I thought you were suppose to stay with him"

"I was, but headmaster thinks it best if we don't" He furrowed his brows looking down at her, despite her growth the blond was still taller than her slightly.

"The old hoot? What does he have a say in it?"

"Long story" She furrowed her brows and looked up at him with painful pleading eyes. "I don't want to talk about it Draco, okay? I just want to go study" She said sliding out of his hold and leaving the dorm. He followed after her.

"Did you dream about..." He trailed off, not sure if he even wanted to know. "Father still thinks it'd be best if he returned" He said quietly as they walked out the dorm completely. "But Uncle Sev and mother thinks otherwise"

"and you?" She asked without looking at him, her face straight ahead.

"I...I don't want him back"

"Good" She walked on up the stairs to the main floor and headed to the courtyard to get some fresh air. "hope you don't mind this place" She stated putting her bag down and taking out some notes, taking deep breathes of fresh air. "I want some fresh air." Draco said nothing and took out his own notes, they silently studied, Draco surprisingly was understanding perhaps he realized what a jerk he had been lately, or maybe because they were alone, whatever it was she appreciated it. Randomly Daisy would hear the screams and she force a straight face, willing herself to read her notes. To distract herself.

"Do you want to see Madam Pomfrey?" Draco finally suggested her random change of expressions back and forth did not go unnoticed.

"There's nothing she could do"

"Maybe a calming draught"

"It's illegal during exams" He went quiet for a moment then got up.

"Stay here" He rushed pass her and she watched him disappear the same direction they came. She stared at the tree and sky. Summer was only a few days away, the birds were chirping, the breeze was nice, and the grounds had turned back to full blossom and green. It was all beautiful, and soothing. He came rushing back soon enough with a broom.

"Draco what on earth-"

"Lets go flying"

"We have exams, in just a few hours" she said, her expression of disbelief was plastered on her face.

"Plenty of time"

"I really can't-"

"Daisy" he frowned. "Just let it go, clear you mind, forget everything and come fly with me" Ice blue eyes stared at deep royal blue ones that wavered. This was the Draco she met during the summer, the Draco that joked, the Draco that was expressive and nice. She pushed her lips together and got up finally.

"Fine" He mounted his broom and waited for her to mount on behind him. She climbed around to sit on the broom.

"Hold on tight" he said smirking and he zoomed away, she instantly held him around his waist tightly, shoving her face into his back, as the air blew her hair out of her face. She smiled finally, they flew high up in the sky, flying around the castle, circling around towers and diving around the lake. Daisy laughed and let out excited cries when he did a sharp turns or lifted after diving.

"Draco you're mad!" She screamed as they flew above the lake, splashed of cold water touching them barely.

"I'm the best flyer the school got" he yelled from over his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" She yelled back.

"You tell me" He did a sharp turn back towards the tower just as the sun reached the highest in the sky, sparkling the water under them like little jewels of white and blue pearls.

"You are the best flyer" She said smiling widely.

"I know" He said with his nose high in the sky from pride, she laughed, and then her smile went from wide to straight and then there was no smile. "I won't probably see you much this summer" She said quietly as he no longer went full speed, just a nice pace in the air towards the castle.

"What do you mean?" he asked, the wind no longer rushing by them so fast to need to yell.

"Professor Dumbledore got me a small house to live in, he said it's best to keep my connection with Severus to a minimal, so that I can dream things properly"

"What, that's bloody ridicules, why didn't he make you stay with us?"

"I guess he either knew your father wouldn't like that, or that I'm still too easily reachable to Severus even there" she answered.

"But you're soulmates"

"I know" She said sadly as they finally reached the castle and he slowly began descending to the courtyard. There was some students up now, and glances were shot to them as they came to a halt. "So I assume I won't see much of you either" She repeated, getting off first with a sad look, she forced a smile though. "Thanks though, It was really fun, I needed that"

"You'll visit won't you?" her eyes widened as she looked up at his ice like eyes, his platinum blond hair was shorter than the year before, brushed neatly, like always it sat perfectly on his head. She wondered if he used any product or charms in the morning for it. As she looked at his hair her eyes returned to linger on his eyes, though they looked exactly like his father, his face too, with similar expressions, for some reason his held more emotions, more than she remembered it did two years ago.

"Of course," She finally answered. Draco was the first boy she ever interacted with in the magical world, and the only to know she was a half blood. "I'll go to the ball and parties, I'm still a Malfoy after all...right?" he did his side smiled at her, that was between a smirk and a genuine smile.

"I don't know" He said playfully. "are you? I recall you telling me you didn't want to be one" She smiled back.

"I do recall such a thing, because you were such a brat"

"You can't call me that"

"Yes I can you goon" They bickered playfully back and forth which lead to her laughing at his offended expression when she called him a weasel. They took their bags inside to seriously prepare for the exams after that and going together to the room. Like most of the time they finished roughly around the same time, they walked out together, ate together, and found themselves alone most of the time together. Laura, Blaise and Theodore weren't even in the dorms when they went looking for them. Daisy and Draco didn't seem to mind this, they were so occupied with each other, and talking about plans for the summer, as to cheer each other up that just because she won't be living close didn't mean she couldn't come everyday. Yet they were spending so much time together it was as if they were going to not see each other for a long period of time.

* * *

Before she knew it exams were over, the tension and stress in the air has vanished and everyone was just eager than another year was over. She hadn't gotten a chance to talk with the others. Laura was always in bed before her, and they were never in the dorm whenever Draco and Daisy came by. Severus Snape too seemed to have vanished but it was the last day, everyone was packing and finally Daisy caught Laura in the girls dorm.

"Laura-" Laura turned to her to give her this odd look, Daisy had never seen before and she froze. "Laura?" She said quietly, as if she wasn't sure if this was the same little girl giving her this angry look. Laura walked pass her to grab her towel and went back to her bed to shove it into her luggage. "What's wrong-"

"What's wrong? You're acting like you don't know" Daisy frowned at this.

"Well I _don't_ " She said defensively, feeling attacked. "What's wrong?"

"Rewind a bit, and figure it out yourself" she spat as she shoved another clothing article into her bag messily.

"I'll tell you" Daisy turned to see Pansy leaning on her bed arms crossed with a smirk as she chewed a gum. "Laura here feels left out while you go around showing off your lovey dovey _friendship_ with Draco" She explained, grabbed her large bag and left. Daisy whirled around to Laura.

"That can't be it, Laura, you know that I-" as she said this she looked at Laura and stopped talking as she saw the frustration, anger and hurt in her friends eyes. "Seriously? When you know about you know what?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore, I saw you two flying, and laughing and...you two looked so perfect..." She whispered the last part sadly. "I thought you were my friend"

"I _am"_ Daisy insisted, pleaded. "Please Laura, you know I have no feelings for-"

"But he does!" She snapped back. "And you're just stringing him on..."

"What do you want me to do, he's my cousins! We lived together!" Laura looked down, knowing all this. "We're just friends"

"Whatever" She picked up her luggage and left.

"Laura please" Daisy follow but Laura kept going, and eventually she gave up and called "I'll owl you!" but she wasn't sure if Laura even heard her, she sighed. The other Slytherin girls left too with their bags, bumping into her purposely and telling her to move out of the way. Daisy's eyes looked around at the empty dorm. She was to go by floo with Dumbledore to her new place, with a heavier heart she packed her things and dragged it out the dorm and headed towards Severus's chamber. Inside Severus's room, stood Dumbledore waiting for her.

"Ah, Miss Malfoy, so good for you to finally join us" Daisy greeted back at the old man, but she kept her head down, feeling embarrassed to show her how dreadful she looked to Severus after not seeing him for some time. "Now, I've already connected your place to the floo network with simply saying 'Daisy'." He explained, handing her a pouch with powder in it. She took it and walked into the fireplace with her bag. Staring at the door in front of her as the two men stared at her she said her name and dropped the powder as a burst of green flames engulfed her.

She was spat out at another place and she scrambled to catch herself from falling as she stared around, her eyes wincing at the brightness of the place. Severus and Dumbledore joined after shortly. The room was painted with white walls, with three couched around the fireplace with an interesting design on them Daisy was not sure she would have picked. The rug didn't match it either, in fact the colors clashed more than anything. With a small kitchen on one side of the house house that had a small dining table inside, and stairs upstairs that led to one bedroom, a storage room and a bathroom. There was already a single bed, and table.

"I hope it is to your liking, I wasn't sure what you'd like" Daisy merely nodded at the man in thanks, and that this would do. "You can continue your job with witch weekly if you wish, there's also a basement you can turn into something for potions" Daisy nodded again in thanks not feeling like she wanted to talk to the man that was separating her from her soulmate and ruining her summer. "There is almost a small spare room that is most likely used as a study" He added. Seeing as clearly Daisy did not really want to talk he spoke again "Than I shall leave you to unpack and settle in" He smiled, and left. The moment he did Severus went over to her and instantly pulled her into an embrace.

"Will you never learn?" he growled and bit her ear hard. She let out a cry.

"W-what?" He leaned back to give her a look.

"Draco" Her brows furrowed apologetically.

"Severus, I'm sorry, he was just cheering me up, nothing happened I swear" She said honestly. He circled his arms around her firmly.

"Nothing except for many laughs and clenching onto him tightly, with your chest pressed against his back" he growled lowly at her.

"Severus, please, not now" She pleaded, this isn't what she needed. "I had a horrible day that time, and I already got into a bit of a mess with Laura today, if it wasn't for him-"

"Why hadn't you come to me?"

"I hadn't come to _him_ in the first place, he found _me_ " he growled at her response and bit down on her neck possessively.

"You didn't even visit me after headmaster's visit" She whimpered as he began to lick and suck the area he bit no doubt leaving marks on her.

"I wasn't sure if I could-"

"You didn't even try" She bit her lips as tears formed at the ends of her corner as he bit another spot hard.

"Severus" She whimpered out.

"Am I the only one then?" He pushed her onto the horribly designed couch that whined under her weight as he got on top of her, staring down at her with his arms on either side of her head, dark eyes stared into hers intensely. "Am I the only one being affected by the distance? By headmaster's decision for us? To wed and live apart?" He sounded almost like he was scolding and yet complaining at the same time. Daisy covered her eyes with her forearm to hide away from his intensely dark eyes.

"Of course not" She answered him quietly, with a shaky voice. "you have no idea how much I looked forward to this summer Professor" She said with full honestly. "with you, I was excited to brew potions together, and waking up to have breakfast together, and going out to the Malfoy's together, and talking" She listed. "I was excited for many things, especially since I hadn't dreamt of many things before he separated us." She went on. "But then the night he told me to leave I...I had a hard time sleeping, I just kept thinking and thinking, and I kept growing sadder and sadder and scared of sleeping because I'll dream no doubt" She was mumbling now as tears slid down her face. "I finally ended up falling asleep and of course I dreamt" He gently pulled her arm away from her face, her eyes avoided his as she kept talking. "I dreamt of _him, you know who_ " His brows raised in surprise as she dug the heel of her hands back into her eyes. "He was torturing them Severus, they kept screaming, pleading" her voice cracked. "I kept hearing it even after I woke up, I couldn't block it out" silence fell between them as she sniffled, then she removed her eyes to look at him. "what am I going to do at night now?" she said in a shaky raspy weak voice up at him. "I can't help those victims either, I'm useless-" He scoped her into an embrace into his arms tightly, cursing in every word he knew about the headmaster for bringing such suffering to his flower.

She hiccuped into his shoulder, clenching onto him.

"We will see each other through the floo network when we can" Severus said stroking her back "you have many muggle things here to keep you distracted, like a television, and a radio" he said even a telephone for some reason was around. "Dumbledore has put wards around for your protection too" he assured her soothingly, his big hands kept rubbing her up and down and she stopped sniffing eventually.

"Are you leaving soon?" she asked.

"Unless you wish me to"

"No" she said honestly and he pulled away to look at her suspicious, his brows arched.

"You're strangely honest today" she blushed and looked away.

"I'd rather not have you leave simply because I'm to shy to tell you to stay and be bummed out later about it"

"If only you were always this obedient" he smirked and she avoided his look. "Shall we unpack?" he suggested getting up and helping her down from on him. Instead of using magic they did it the old fashion way so they could spend the time together, they hung her clothes and folded some in drawers. Her face turned red from ear to ear when he got to her undergarments in her bag and she had rushed over to snatch them from him. He smirked up at her.

"I quite like that one" he commented slyly and she shoved it in her top drawer along with the rest. Her face as bright as a tomato. It wasn't anything special just a cheeky underwear that was navy, with lace around the waistband. She remembered when Misses Malfoy had taken her undergarment shopping. Just them alone and a full day, the stores they had gone into were not conspicuous at all and she walked around with a constantly red face at the moving photos around the store and moving manikins doing all sorts of positions. At the time she didn't understand why lace and ruffles or beads were important. She was fine with boring plain ones but she was glad the lady hadn't listened to her. She would have never thought she would be stripped naked so soon by a man and deflowered.

They set up her TV to work and he wondered if he should go to a muggle store to get a telephone as well so she could call him. At this suggestion she peeped up liking the idea a lot. They cleaned out her basement and the last room left was the study room. They stood in it. A empty round room.

"What will you do with this room?" he asked, it wants a large room but there was a big window and it was bright and it was the only room with marble flooring. She already had a table up in her room, where she could read or study, so she didn't really need a study room. It wasn't like this was her permanent home either to actually buy books and make it into a library either.

"I don't know," she said looking around. "Looks sort of like a very small version of a dance room" she commented looking it up and down.

"I can send Lin or Linda to come and help you around the house if you wish" he informed her and she shook her head.

"No, I think it's best if I kept busy even if it means cleaning and doing everything myself."

"Headmaster said there's a market not far from here you could get your goods," then he grimaced at what he said next "Narcissa has also unfortunately informed the Witches magazine where they could fine you for the photo shoots" she smiled at his displeased expression.

"You really don't like me modeling" she commented.

"Do keep it a minimum" He said like it was such a hassle. "When would you like to see your mother?" Daisy stared up at him, not expecting him to ask this so soon. "as I recall Draco wanted to tag along as well"

"Would it be of inconvenience if I asked to go now?" he looked down at her.

"I did ask, so no, I shall inform Draco and return, you should ready yourself"

"Do you have any clothes that don't look so..." She said quickly before he disappeared into the fireplace, looking at him up and down/ He looked down at his clothes as if offended.

"I do"

"And Draco?"

"We shall figure something out" without a goodbye or even a kiss he disappeared. It was a hour after did they return and Daisy had jumped in her couch at the noise of the flames. Severus stepped out first and her jaw dropped. He was dressed in dark jeans with casual styled dress shoes, a belt around his waist and navy long sleeved shirt that didn't even have a collar. She had never seen so much of his neck in an outfit before. The shirt was fitted on him, not like the many layers he always wore and it showed more of his physique and it made her blush.

Draco shows up after him dressed similarly only instead navy the shirt was army green and he had the sleeves pulled up. Everything looked a bit big on him but he didn't look bad. She wondered if they were Severus's clothes but shrunken a bit.

"Is this really what muggles where?" he side touching the fabric not liking the feel of it.

"Yeah, it'll do" Draco looked up and stared at her. She was wearing fitted jeans, jeans that in his opinion looked a bit too tight, it showed her legs curves and her butt was practically exposed, the stitching between her butt cheek was practically digging in between, how did she find this comfortable? She had some plain black converse shoes on, and a white shirt that when she moved a certain way showed a bit of her stomach.

"Everything's a bit small" she said looking down at herself, her jeans weren't covering her ankles. "I'm not good at transfiguring things" she said feeling a bit exposed but it would still do. Severus gave it a try to make her jeans bigger, insisting that she should be comfortable but Draco knew better in that Severus didn't like how obvious her body shows. In the end the man had made her jeans too big, that it bulged out of some places and looked more like sweat pant style than jeans. He couldn't fix it. She shrugged and thanked him anyways. "So how are we going to do this?" she said feeling a bit nervous her hands in her Jean pocket.

"The same way I brought you" he said stretching his hand out and she took it. Draco took his other arm and they disappeared.

They were spat out in an alley way away from the eyes of people. Daisy could ear children playing outside the way she always did when she lived with her mother. She gulped as she peeked out to look at the neighborhood, memories rushing in her head and she found her mouth go dry.

"I remember this..." She said, and down the lane she saw her house. Her mother's house, no longer were there overgrown weeds, the place even looked new and renovated. There was even a car in front of it. She gulped, she was certain that was it. "Okay so...just look normal and I'll be back..." She stepped out of the alley way marching across the street to the house nervously the closer she got the harder it was to breathe. Till she stood in front of the door having not knocked on it or rung the doorbell yet. She stood on a rug that was never there before that said 'Home Sweet Home'. She looked around and saw Severus and Draco sitting on a bench not far.

She lifted a shaky hand and rang the doorbell, licking her lips nervously at the wait. She heard voices, footsteps before the door finally opened and she stared at her mother.

"Mom-"

"mommmyyy" a little girl came waddling in. She had blond hair with brown eyes, when the little girl looked up at Daisy, she went quiet and shied away behind her mother peeking out to stare. Her eyes went back to her mother. She had gained a lot of weight, but her face was the same.

"Can I help you?" her mother asked looking at her weirdly.

"It's me" Daisy stumbled gesturing to herself. "It's Daisy" but this didn't lift the confusion from her mothers face one bit. Another set of steps came, a tall man with a long square face and brown short hair.

"Who is it dear?" he asked looking at Daisy who stepped back wearily.

"I don't know, she says I know her," she turned to Daisy "are you one of my colleagues daughters maybe?" Daisy stared in disbelief and she felt her heart tighten as she stared at the little girl and her mother's face and then she stepped back again unsure. She felt like her airway was closing in on itself, her heart tightened, and she felt cold, like a dementor was nearby.

"Sorry, I must... I must have the wrong address, you looked familiar, sorry to disturb your weekend" she forced a smile, turned and walked away. Draco was talking about his shirt material to Severus before elbowing him when he spotted Daisy coming their way. She walked pass, they got up after her. Draco called after her but she didn't hear, eventually Severus with her long strides grabbed her arm and she turned her eyes wide.

"What happened?" Draco asked catching up. "One minute you're nervous and the next you're practically running off, did she say something horrible?"

"No," she said weakly avoiding Severus's observing eyes. "She got married, and has a daughter even, looks like she just learned to walk, looks just like mom...she would be my half sister..." She mumbled all over the place, staring at the pavement.

"What did she say to you when she saw you?" Severus asked watching her carefully.

"Nothing..." Then she let out a pathetic short lived laugh "She didn't recognize me... She doesn't even know a girl named Daisy..." she said so quietly, her forced smile fell, and tears slid down her cheeks and she forced the heel of her hands into her eyes. Many people stared at them as they walked by. Even children. "She doesn't know me, she forgot about me..." Severus took hold of her hand and guided her away from the eyes of others staring, Draco following as they went somewhere quiet, between two buildings. Severus tried to pull Daisy's hands away from her eyes but she kept fighting him. "she forgot about me" repeated "she doesn't remember me...why?"

"She must have went through a traumatic experience when she lost you" Severus tried. "to cope, her mind may have stored anything to do with you away"

"Muggles can oblivate themselves?" Draco asked dumbly, and he only got a glare from Severus that told him he was being stupid, in which he gave him a look back as if to say 'what did I say?'. Daisy had slowly calmed down.

It's best if she doesn't know" Severus said softly as Daisy finally removed her hands from her eyes. Broken eyes stared at the two of them but she nodded.

"I guess... She has her own family now, I have a little half sister too..." She mumbled. She felt empty inside, whatever connections she had to the muggle world seem to have slipped now that her mother doesn't even remember her. Like she never existed here, or doesn't anymore. And it felt a little unnerving "I guess we could go back-"

"We could explore" Severus interjected and she looked up at him wiping her nose one last time.

"You'd want to?" she asked surprised. "Would you Draco?" Draco kept looking around paranoid every time he saw something weird or someone walk by. He turned to her at the sound of his name.

"I'm already here" he said unpleasantly and she smiled weakly. He looked like a germaphobe at anything muggle like. Moving away or jumping away from it afraid to touch it.

"Professor do you know a place in London I could exchange wizard money to muggle? I brought some gallons"

"I've already brought"

"Really?" he moved away out of the little spot and Daisy followed along with Draco gladly. "I wanted to treat you guys though, since its you two going out of your way for me"

"I'm responsible for you" he said back over his shoulder. Draco jumped as he saw a girl looking at him.

"Why she looking at me like that, is there something wrong with her eyes?" her eyes were fluttering at him. "does she have a twitch?"

"Maybe if you stopped acting so jumpy," she said "watch and learn" Daisy took the lead as a couple walked by with their pet dog. Daisy smiled at them and they smiled back, once they passed them enough she turned to Draco. "See? Easy"

"Why smile at strangers, that's creepy"

"It's called being _friendly_ " she corrected. "ever heard of it? I don't think so" he glared at her. "I know a little Cafe if you guys want to go to one"

"And have muggle food?" Draco said in shock. Daisy stared at him and Severus glowered.

"You did not have to come, you seemed quite interested when I told you about today" Draco froze at his Godfather's words and looked away.

"I...well-"

"If you don't want to there's this" she said looking at a post on a street light. "There's an amusement park, just opened a few days ago"

"Amusement park?" Draco repeated, confused.

"I've never gone before but I've always wanted, there's rides" Draco still look confused.

"If you like flying you'll probably like this, let's go"

Daisy after much direction asking finally figured out how to get to the place. It was a weekend, summer had just begun and no doubt it was packed, she had seen the rides from far away, and they did quite a bit of walking to get there that Draco was beginning to complain. In which she ignored, his complaining had stopped when he saw the rides that she pointed that. They stood in line to get their tickets or band. A lot of people looked at them which bothered Draco, but Daisy didn't see them as looks at how strange they were but rather, that both Draco and Severus have a different feel to them. They were both attractive in their own way, most young girls look at Draco while older woman looked at Severus.

They got their bands around their wrist, Daisy helped remind Severus how the money worked in the muggle world and Draco of course complained about them as they entered. He carried a scowl on his face all the way to the entrance. There was loud music, people screaming as rides wooshed around, children running around and people trying to win prizes.

"It's like that festival we went to but with rides" Draco was staring at roller coaster that went up high first before diving down almost at a ninety degree angle and it spun you and turned you around and went up and down all around the borders of the park.

"You ride THESE?" Draco stared and Daisy decided to stand in line for this ride since Draco seems interested. "Voluntarily?"

"Scared?" Draco stared at her.

"Ive flown since I was seven" he said feeling insulted.

"Yeah but you don't go upside down and whipped around like that"

"Shouldn't you be scared? First time you rode a broom, you freaked" Draco whispered the 'broom''part. Daisy turned a bit pink.

"That's only because we controlled the broom, this is built and calculated for full safety and all you have to do is sit you don't have to control anything" she said defensively as they moved up the line.

"You'd rather put your life in another hands than your own?"

"More like I rather trust a well calculated and tested thing rather than my own human error" Draco didn't seem to agree to this but he went silent about the topic anyway.

"Can't believe we have to just stand here it'll take ages"

"That's part of the excitement" he hmphed.

"Have you gone on one of these?" she said looking up at Severus.

"Can't say I have" they stood and chatted and as they got nearer Daisy grew nervous along with Draco but Severus kept a still face. Some girls try to hit on Draco but he only scared them off with insults.

"Who told you you could talk to me" they turned away muttering something under their breath. Daisy scolded him quietly and he shrugged. They talked about where they were going to sit and to prove that she wasn't scared she suggested at the very front. Draco of course couldn't show how much of a wuss he was said that's what he wanted anyways. She had hoped he'd not want that, and instantly regretted such a suggestion as their turn came up and they were at the front of the line. Daisy went up on the stage and walked down to the front of cart. Severus took the first seat to the right, she took the middle and Draco took the left. As the cart got filled the bar was brought down.

"This is all they give us?" Draco exclaimed uncomfortably.

"Yup" Daisy was sure her soul was going to leave her the moment the roller coaster moved. It was straight ahead before going straight up slowly. Building suspense. Draco and Daisy were clenching onto the bar tightly.

"Oi, it's a lot higher than it seems huh?"

"Yeah, it's always like that"

"Scared Daisy?" he said using her words, trying to sound smug but it came out more weak.

"You wish" she said after a gulp and then they were at the top. The cart paused there for a moment, the sound of music seemed so quiet from up there and then it tipped and down they went down in high speed. Daisy scream died with many others as she clenched onto the bar with a death grip her eyes closed tightly, her hair rippling behind her as the coaster twisted and looped pausing at the top before rushing down again.

"Your people are mad!" Draco screamed. "How is this fun? " he added. "Who would pay for this!" he said more as another steep dip approached. Daisy was sure her soul returned after the first drop, her stomach flipped with each drop until finally the ride ended, and they were one of the last to get out.

"That's like, your peoples way of curio, that should be illegal" Draco said clenching his shirt.

"I think I left my soul up there" Daisy looked up at Severus to see if he was fine and he kept his plain expression.

"Muggles have a interesting way of having fun."

"You liked that" she stated. He glanced at her.

"Barely" he lied and turned away taking the lead this time. He took them to every scary ride there was until Daisy had to grab his arm and tell him she needed a break or else her mind was going to implode and her stomach was going to fold into itself. They sat down on a bench to relax as people went by in excitement. Holding candy cane cones, ice cream, dreams and food of all sorts.

"I' will return" Severus said getting up, leaving Daisy and Draco on the bench.

"At least he's enjoying it" She commented as the tall man left.

"There are very few things that man likes" Draco added and she nodded in agreement. "I'm surprised muggles have such a way of entertainment, only shows how mad they really are"

"How did you convince your parents to come here? I thought they'd go mad" He smirked.

"I could get whatever I want" Then his smirk fell and he looked away from her "They don't know I'm here, Severus just told them we are helping you with something, it wasn't really a lie so.." Daisy nodded.

"Very Slytherin-"

"Daisy is that you?" Daisy turned her head at the calling of her name by a voice she didn't recognize. "It is you!" Daisy stood up confused, looking around the many faces going by then she met eyes with a boy with hazel eyes and brown curly short hair. He had a strong jaw and thin lips with a very nice nose. He was an attractive boy, leaned out, no doubt goes to the gym or plays a sport. "Where have you been?" With him was a girl Daisy instantly recognized as Jessica, her childhood school bully, and another boy she didn't know. Then when she looked back at the first boy, smiling widely at her and standing now right in front of her her brain clicked.

"Derek?" She guessed, eyes wide, this was the boy who Jessica made a rumor that Daisy had a crush on him, the same boy Jessica had a crush on and he was the most popular in sports.

"Yeah! You remember me" he said laughing. He's grown. "And wow" He said looking at her whole body. "You've changed so much but I'd recognized those eyes anywhere" he said smiling, his cheeks rosy a bit. He had a very charming smile. Derek had been one of the few boys that were actually nice to her during school. Draco stood up, feeling that since Severus wasn't around to be possessive of her, it was his role now, but he merely stood close to her, slightly bumping into her actually.

"I'm surprised you remember me-"

"Oh my God, is that your boyfriend?!" Jessica hadn't changed much, her voice was still squeaky, and her face still pretty, if anything it seemed she had just starting a lot more make up, dressed in a short skirt, a yellow crop top and a hoodie tied around her waist. Thin, tall, much like a cheerleader. She had pushed pass Derek to Draco to stare at him. "I'm Jessica, I knew Daisy for years" she stretched out her hand and Draco stared at it, his face turned into a scowl of disgust.

"Get your filthy hands away from me" Draco recoiled away from her in disgust. Looking at the lack of coverage in her attire in distaste. Daisy, Derek, Jessica and their addition friend went quiet at Draco's comment, Daisy's face turned red, and Jessica's face turned even redder in embarrassment.

"U-uh he doesn't mean that, he's just a germaphoebe" Daisy lied quickly.

"What's a germa-" Draco cut himself off when she had grabbed his arm.

"I brought him out here today as a test run, we're working on reducing his fear of public places"

"Oh, that's very kind of you" Derek said. Jessica stayed quiet. "So where have you been, you just disappeared"

"I moved" She said letting go of Draco. "I just came back to visit"

"Alone?"

"Obviously not, I'm with" She looked at Draco. "Drake, him and my...uh significant other" She said finally.

"Oh so he's not-"

"No he's my cousin"

"You never said you had such a hot cousin Daisy" Jessica said "it's too bad he's ..." Daisy saw Snape coming from behind Derek with two cones of ice cream having yet noticed what was going on.

"Anyway we should go on some rides together" Derek suggested. "I'll be fun, it'll be nice to catch up and such"

"Oh, I'd love to but-"

"She doesn't want to okay?" Draco interjected. "She just came to show us around London and she was going to leave after that, so sod up, it's obvious your interested, she already said she's taken" Derek frowned.

"What's your problem, I'm just-"

"Ah, please excuse my cousin, he's just anxious to leave, you know?" Derek glared at Draco and Draco glared back before he took something out of his pocket, a paper and pen and wrote something down and handed it to Daisy. Draco glanced to see a series of numbers divided.

"We should hang out or chat some time" He finally said, and she just nodded, and then he went in for a hug and she stood there, eyes wide, eyes right at Severus his eyes began to narrow and his strides quickened. He was practically pushing people out of there way. Derek pulled away, and she force a fake smile at him as he ran off with the other two after Jessica did the same to Draco. Snape by now had reached them and he certainly was not happy. Children cried from just the way he glared at her.

"Severus, i-it's not what you think-" She tried but Draco spoke up.

"He gave her a series of numbers" Severus looked down at the crunched up paper in her hand. "He's apparently from her old school, and he was looking her up and down" She elbowed Draco glaring at him to shut up but he went on "He said he would recognized her eyes anywhere" He said acting like the boy, fluttering his eyes, Daisy clenched her fist.

"Stop making things worse than they really are" She demanded in hushed tones.

"I'm just telling the truth, the guy was practically drooling all over you even when you told him you're taken" Draco took one of the cones from Severus happily, the ice cream was beginning to melt, he licked it smugly. Severus however gave him both cones and took hold of Daisy wrist.

"Draco, return here within an hour" He said dragging Daisy away. Draco waved at them.

"Severus" She called but he ignored her, they were in line for the Ferris wheel she tried explaining things but he kept looking forward, ignoring her. When their turn came up they went in the pod and sat across each other, Daisy sat with her hands on her knees nervous, while the man crossed his legs and looked out the window as each pod filled up slowly. "Draco was just making it bigger than what really happened" She said again.

"Did he compliment your eyes?"

"Yes but-"

"Did he look you up and down?"

"Yes but that was only because I looked so different-"

"Did he give you his number?" Daisy's shoulders sagged.

"Yes" He looked at her from across the pod as it finally moved consistently. "but sir, I told him I implied I was taken already"

"It obviously didn't stop him from trying, do you still have his number?" She looked down clenched in her hand. "Throw it away"

"Why don't you trust me?" She said with a angry tone.

"I don't trust _him_ "

"He's not going to see me again!" She said back to him looking up at him.

"Fine, do whatever you want" He spat looking out the window again. She looked down at her hands, and she heard him sigh, she looked up at him to see him pinching the bridge of his nose. "I leave for one minute and a dimwit shows up" he said under his breath. "but your turned him down?" He said looking up at her.

"He didn't even ask me out or anything, he just gave me his number"

"Are you going to call?" She fidgeted.

"Derek was a nice guy when I was in school, I want to call just to turn him down properly" He closed his eyes for a moment then opened it.

"Very well, I _trust_ you" She smiled.

"Thank you"

"What are you going to do when you return back to your place?" He asked and she looked at him confused at the strange question.

"Make food I suppose or go shopping for food"

"Try again" Her brows furrowed.

"I don't know sir-"

"You're going to let me do whatever I want" He said staring deep inside her eyes, her cheeks glowing red.

"Yes, sir" She said quietly.

"I merely don't like others being too comfortable with you" She nodded.

"I don't like it when girls are to you either" She said understanding.

"It happens far too often with you, and you smell like cologne now" He growled distastefully.

"I much prefer the smell of musk" They reached the end of their ride before he could say anything they were told it was over. They stepped out, holding hands. Many of the people around looked at them, but Daisy kept her hand firm in his hand, even though she felt nervous, scared and embarrassed all at once. It didn't change the fact of the truth, that they were together, that he was to wed her, that they had even done much more embarrassing things than _holding hands_. It wasn't hard to find Draco, he was arguing with a worker about the need to pay more to play games to win prizes. He was pointing at his band and yelling what was the point of this if he still had to pay to be able to do these little games. Daisy pulled him away, and apologized over and over again to the worker. He huffed and puffed over that worker for the next hour, and how stupid this whole place was.

Nevertheless they went on calmer rides, like a swing high up in the sky, and glider, and well as spinning rides, eventually Draco couldn't go on. His stomach was turning after eating both ice creams. Severus however wanted to go on the roller coaster one more time, and with Draco's pride he refused to chicken out. He ended up vomiting, and Daisy patted his back into the garbage can. They ended up leaving the ride at sunset, walking the same way they came towards where her mother lived. They laughed and chatting the whole way back and Daisy stopped walking when she saw her mother carrying something heavy out of the car, she looked like she was struggling. It looked like some sort of baby item. Maybe a bed even. She rushed passed them and they stared as she went to help her mother.

"Oh, you again" her mother side. "that's kind of you" Daisy took one end and helped her bring it to the doorsteps. "My husband left on a quick arrange, and I thought I could carry it myself" She arched her sore back. "I'm not as young as I used to be" She said smiling sweetly to Daisy who stared with teary eyes.

"W-what are you saying, you look young!" she said weakly.

"Aw that's really nice, I'm sorry to bother you dear, but could help bring it in too?" Daisy shook her head.

"It's not a bother at all!" She picked it up again on one side and into the house.

"I'll bring in Rose" her mother side.

"Roses?"

"My daughter," the woman explained "I love flowers" Daisy's shoulders fell as she watched her bring in her daughter in the car seat. "daisy's are actually my favorite" Her mother continued as she let her daughter out. "but for some reason I couldn't call her that, it didn't feel right to" her mother had such a soft look on her face, it almost looks said. "Somehow, I feel like I've lost something dear to me at one point in my life, and the thought of daisy's only make me sad" She stood up. "oh I'm sorry for rambling on, I hope Rose grows up to be such a kind girl like you" Tears were falling down her face. "Oh dear, what's wrong?" Her mother came to touch her shoulder, and it only made the tears fall harder at the gentle touch, a touch she had never experience from her mother ever till now. Her heart remembered her, but her mind...her mind had forgotten her. Daisy pulled away, and headed towards the door.

"I'm sorry, I must seem weird, I came to you randomly this morning wondering if you remembered me, and here I am again crying"

"No no dear" Her mother looked at her with concern at the door steps. "I'm sure you have your reasons, we all go through hardship don't we? You must be a strong girl" Daisy smiled through her tears. "I hope my daughter will be just as strong as you" not able to stop her tears she forced another smile.

"Thank you" She said and left quickly covering her eyes as she walked down the street, only to be pulled into the space between buildings. Broken eyes stared up at dark soft ones. She buried her face into his chest, taking in the smell of musk. "Take me back" She said shakily to the point that it was hard to understand. "take me h-home" And then they were out of London.

* * *

 **I dont know about you guys but I teared up in this chapter, I don't know if i was able to convey the emotions enough(i need to work on that) but heres to another chapter. Don't forget to leave a comment/Review!**


End file.
